Bye Bye Dalton
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Kurt is transferring back to McKinley; he feel guilty when Blaine doesn't cope so well. Kurt does his best but is starting to realise all the things he is giving up. Finally complete. Klaine Niff
1. Chapter 1

Kurt really missed his friends from The New Directions, but he knew he would miss Blaine more when he left Dalton Academy. Blaine was Kurt's first boyfriend and Kurt had never loved someone so much in his life. Blaine understood that Kurt missed his friends but he wasn't sure how Blaine would handle the news.

Kurt was lying on his bed in his dorm room, reading the new Vogue magazine. He was looking at the new fashion trends for the upcoming season. Kurt didn't really bother with it when he was staying at Dalton because he had to wear the same uniform day in and day out, but going back to McKinley; this was just a small thing he was looking forward to when he went back.

There was a timid knock on the door. Kurt tore his eyes away from his magazine and turned his attention towards the door as it opened slowly. It was Blaine. Kurt got up to greet him; he threw his arms around the other boy's neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well hello to you too." Blaine breathed, as his face lit up into a huge smile.

"Hello" Kurt said as he left his hands around the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine placed his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled Kurt closer to him. He pushed his foot against the door and softly closed it. Kurt stood there staring into Blaine's honey brown eyes. The light caught them in the most endearing way and Kurt couldn't look away, even if he wanted to.

"So how are you? I haven't seen you all day." Kurt asked as he started to play with the curls that were escaping at the back of Blaine's hair. It sent chills down Blaine's spine, much to Kurt's amusement.

"Oh I've been pretty good, just doing homework and laundry. You know the fun stuff" Blaine said sarcastically.

"I bet" Kurt mumbled as he pressed another kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine noticed that there were a few boxes next to Kurt's bed.

"What are they?" Blaine asked as he pointed towards the boxes. He untangled himself from Kurt and walked toward them. He sat down on Kurt's soft bed, reached down and grabbed the one closest to him. Kurt walked over, picked one up and tossed it onto his neatly made bed. The box made the bedspread uneven where it landed. Kurt smoothed over the bed spread, his hand lightly touching Blaine's before Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Just some of my things." Kurt says nonchalantly.

"Why are they in a box? I thought you unpacked everything on your first day here." Blaine asked, slightly confused.

"Um, I did." Kurt said without looking at Blaine. Blaine noticed and squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly. This was going to be hard enough to explain to Blaine without having to look into those beautiful eyes.

"You know how I went to McKinley earlier today?" Kurt asked as he started to play with a loose thread on his blazer.

"Yes..." Blaine said slowly, his eyes were staring at Kurt's face. Kurt couldn't avoid it any longer. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. He let out a sigh, and then looked up at Blaine's face.

"Well Principal Figgins, Mr. Schuester, my dad, Karofsky and his dad all sat down in Principal Figgins' office and we talked about the course of action we should take to ensure my safety if I return to McKinley. It wasn't going to that well, my dad kept fighting with everyone. So I asked to talk to Karofsky alone. After everyone left the room, I talked to Karofsky and ask what he was trying to accomplish. He said that Santana and he have started a campaign called 'The Bully Whips' which helps stop bullying. The rate of bullying has dropped dramatically. He said that he wasn't going to bully me anymore an-" Kurt was cut off by the look on Blaine's face. Kurt could see the cogs in Blaine's brain turning.

"So I am going to be transferring back to McKinley by the start of next week". Kurt said as he let out a sigh of relief. He knew telling Blaine would be the hardest thing he would have to do but he was handling it surprisingly well. Well that's what he thought until he turned and saw Blaine's face. He had gone completely white and was looking at the hand that was holding Kurt's. This wasn't a good sign; Kurt didn't want it to go like this. Blaine took a deep breath before he looked at Kurt. It didn't make him feel better but he couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"So, um, how come you're packing now, if you have week before you have to leave?" Blaine asked. His eyes had a strong glint of desperation and pleading. Blaine knew he must look petulant but he didn't care. He wanted to know why Kurt was leaving. Was it his fault that his boyfriend couldn't wait to get away from him and had started to pack as soon as he got back from McKinley?

"Oh I just thought I would get in early and make sure I don't forget to pack anything. As you know I have an extensive collection of clothes." Kurt deadpanned. Blaine tried to laugh but it was pointless. Kurt turned and put his arms around Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked. His voice was laced thickly with concern.

"I just didn't think that you would be packing so soon." Blaine said as he closed his eyes and pressing his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt just kept rubbing Blaine's back lovingly. He knew there were no words that could make this any easier. Reluctantly Blaine withdrew himself from Kurt and stood up.

"I have to go. I have a math test to study for." Blaine said as he walked towards the door. But he only got half way across the room. Kurt jumped off his bed and walked towards Blaine and hugged him. Blaine untangled their arms and held Kurt's hand.

"I really have to go. That paper won't write itself and it's due tomorrow. I can't hand it in late." Blaine said monotonically and walked toward the door. Kurt followed him, he stood in front of Blaine and tried to hold Blaine's hand but Blaine dropped his hand.

"I thought you were studying for a math test?" He said with a sneaking suspicion that Blaine was lying.

"Yeah I am; but I also have a paper to write. You know me I always have homework." Blaine said trying to use his most charming smile, the smile he uses to cover up his feelings; he knew Kurt was onto him.

"Yeah well if you actually started doing the papers and studying earlier, you wouldn't have to stay up all night and get them finished" Kurt said as he started to play with the lapels of Blaine's blazer.

"Yea I guess so" Blaine said. His voice caught slightly, he kissed Kurt's check quickly. He looked into Kurt's eyes one last time. He didn't know how many times he had left of just walking down the hall into Kurt's room and spending time together. He had to get away before he started crying. Remembering everything that he loved about Kurt was beginning to become too much.

"I'll talk to you later." Blaine all but choked out. Kurt lightly grazed Blaine's forearm and looked up at Blaine.

"Are you ok with me leaving?" Kurt asked seriously. He knew even if Blaine wasn't, he would say he was and use that stupid fake smile he always used.

"Of course, you do what makes you happy." Blaine said as he firmly placed the smile on his face.

"Blaine," Kurt said in a warning tone.

"No I'm fine, just go back to McKinley, I know it's where you would rather be" Blaine said hoping it didn't sound too rude. Blaine kissed Kurt quickly on the cheek again and slipped out the door. Kurt watched as Blaine walked down the hall and into his room. Kurt thought he saw him wipe his eye but he wasn't positive. The last thing Blaine said to him kind of hurt. Of course he wanted to be at McKinley but he didn't want Blaine to be angry at him for leaving. Kurt sighed as he walked back into his room, closed the door and slumped back down on his bed. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. It then dawned on Kurt: it was going to be more difficult to leave Dalton then he originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt didn't know if Blaine was ok. Blaine didn't talk to him later on that night like he said he was going to. He wasn't even at Kurt's door the next morning like he usually was which was even more disconcerting considering Blaine was a creature of habit. Every morning at 8:30, Blaine was at Kurt's door with his favourite coffee. A Grande non-fat mocha. They would walk arm in arm to their first class chatting about non important things; they just enjoyed each other's company. So it surprised Kurt when Blaine was late. Kurt looked over at his bedside table and glared with frustration at the brightly beaming alarm clock that read 8:40. Kurt breathed out exasperatedly and pushed himself off his comfy bed. He reached down and grabbed his heavy messenger bag and took one last look into his mirror. He straightened the lapels of his perfectly pressed blazer and fixed a fly away hair. He smiled slightly at his appearance.

"Not too shabby" he complimented. He walked out the door and locked it with his key; well, tried anyway. He always had trouble with that stupid lock. After a few more turns and getting slightly frustrated, it locked. Kurt turned and proceeded down the winding hallways into the school.

Kurt walked into his first class; he surveyed the room and saw Wes waving him over. Kurt walked over to Wes, clutching at his messenger bag strap and sat down on the slightly padded chair.

"Hey Kurt, did you do that homework that we were supposed to do last night?" Wes asked, looking slightly guilty. Kurt knew he hadn't done his homework, he never did. He always copied off Kurt. Kurt rifled through his bag and pulled out his book. He flipped through the book until he got to the right page and placed it in front of Wes.

"Here" he said despondently with a yawn.

"Thanks buddy!" Wes said as he encircled Kurt in a bone crunching hug, Wes proceeded to furiously copy out the work. Kurt had to laugh. Wes's face did sort of resemble a kid on Christmas morning.

"What are you going to do when I leave?" Kurt asked as he laughed slightly. Wes's head whipped up and turned his full attention to Kurt. "What did you say?" Wes said. His eyes were completely serious.

"I said that I'm leaving? Didn't Blaine tell you?" Kurt asked in a confused tone.

"Blaine didn't tell me anything!" Wes shouted. A few kids in the class turned around at the sound of the disturbance. Kurt started to blush at the embarrassment of everyone staring at him.

"I just thought Blaine would have told you since you two are roommates" Kurt said slowly. He couldn't figure it out. Why didn't Blaine tell Wes? He told him everything else.

"No he didn't tell me! Why are you leaving? I thought you liked this school. Is it something the Warblers did? Because if it is you do know I will do something about It." his eyes were searching for an answer. Kurt laughed slightly. It was amusing to see that Wes was devastated that he was leaving. Kurt patted Wes's forearm in reassurance.

"I do like it here and it's nothing that the Warblers did or anyone else for that matter. I went back to my old school yesterday and talked everything out with the Principal and Karofsky. And now everything is fixed, so I will be transferring back their by the end of the week" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"But-" Wes was about to protest but Mr. Hensley walked into the class and proceeded to talk.

"Good morning class." he said with a smile plastered on his lips.

"Yeah a real good morning." Wes muttered under his breath.

Classes passed relatively slow, Wes just kept staring at him. He had pressed for more information. Kurt just smiled and told him that he will tell him everything that he wants to know at lunch. So when lunched rolled around, Wes was buzzing. Wes grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him into the cafeteria. Kurt didn't like being man handled and he let Wes know about it. "Let me go! I am perfectly capable of walking on my own accord." Kurt expressed loudly but Wes continued dragging him. Once they had their food, they sat down with all the other warblers. Kurt sat down next to Blaine. He smiled at Blaine but he didn't even look up, he just continued to eat his sandwich.

"So Wes what do you want to know?" Kurt asked while trying to open the packet of salad dressing. Wes had informed the rest of the warblers of the news. They were all just as confused as Wes was. Wes pulled out a small note pad; Kurt tried to hide a smile.

"Ok numero Uno, why are you leaving?" Wes said crossing that question out with his engraved pen. Kurt took a breath; he noticed that Blaine had put his hand on Kurt's leg, in a sort of protective way; he still wasn't looking at Kurt though.

"Well, like I said earlier, it is now safe to go back there, and I miss my old friends. Plus my family is having a hard time paying for Dalton. We don't all have rich fathers like you." Kurt deadpanned. Wes was about to ask another question when David piped up.

"We could have a fundraiser for you! So you can stay here" David assured. The Warblers all agreed that was a good idea but Wes cut them off before they said anything else.

"Hey, Kurt said I got to ask as many questions as I liked at lunch, so shut up." Wes said in a slightly high octave. A few Warblers laughed at his tone

"Ok numero two" Kurt smiled, but didn't bother correcting Wes.

"Can I have your blazer when you leave?" Wes asked and crossed off the question on his note pad. Kurt looked at him with a confused glance.

"Um, sure Wes." Kurt said as he poured his salad dressing over the lettuce. Wes fist pumped the air which confused Kurt further. Kurt saw Blaine roll his eyes and then continued to hastily eat his sandwich.

"Ok number three: I think you will like this one. Can we have a going away party? You know to make it all official that you are leaving all your wonderful friends at Dalton Academy. The friends that will miss you terribly, the friends that took you under their wing and gave you exceptional guidance, the friends that introduced you to your boyfriend-"

"Excuse me" Blaine said angrily as he stood up, he threw his napkin over his tray and walked quickly to the doors. Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" Wes looked confused.

"I think I should go talk to him." Kurt said as he went to stand up but the Warblers forcefully pulled him back down on the chair.

"No! There is only five minutes of lunch left and I haven't even asked you half of my questions yet, Jeff go talk to Blaine." Wes ordered, Jeff nodded once, got up and followed Blaine's path. Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't want Blaine to be upset, but he couldn't figure out why he was.

"Ok ask your next stupid question" Kurt barked. He wasn't sure he wanted to be asked anymore questions. He pulled out his phone and started to compose a message. He was searching through his contact list and found Blaine's name. He was about to press it when Wes stole his phone away from him. Kurt was still looking at his hands when he yelled at Wes.

"Hey! That's my phone" Kurt retorted as he was now looking at Wes's stupid smiling face.

"I'm sorry but I want your undivided attention" Wes said wagging the phone in his face.

"Fine." Kurt huffed and crossed his arms petulantly across his chest. "What is your question that is so important?"

"Well" he started, but the bell rang.

"God damn it!" Wes said smacking his fist against the table. Kurt smiled.

"Lunch is over and that means no more questions." Kurt said as snatched back his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. Kurt was happy lunch was over. That meant he had home economics next, and Blaine was in it. He felt bad; he hadn't talked to Blaine all day and he wanted to see if he was alright.

Kurt winded down the spiral staircase and wandered into the class. He then saw Blaine sitting in a chair next to the window. He looked scrupulous, he was sulking. 'Oh god' Kurt thought, 'this wasn't going to be good.' Kurt clutched his bag strap once again and walked slowly over to Blaine. Kurt quietly placed his bag on the ground and slowly sat in the chair next to Blaine.

"Hey" Kurt said with a cautious smile. He hoped it would get a smile out of Blaine but he didn't even look up from the table he was staring at.

"Hey." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"How are you? I haven't talked to you all day? How did your studying go?" Kurt said, forcing his voice to sound happy. Blaine turned his head in confusion. The rims of his eyes were slightly red; he looked like he had been crying. Blaine yawned and looked over at Kurt with a confused glance

"Studying?" Blaine asked as he stared up at him.

"You know yesterday you said you had to study for a math test." Kurt said smiling, if Blaine wasn't smiling, he was going to try his damnedest to make him smile. Blaine's smile was magical. It made Kurt's heart flutter, it made him blush, and it also made Blaine look so adorable. The smile made all the bad feelings Kurt had, just melt away.

"Oh yeah, the studying was good. I think I understand it now." Blaine said, he turned and looked at the board. The teacher had started writing out the recipe. They always had to write the recipe the day before they actually got to cook the product. Kurt gritted his teeth, he couldn't take this anymore. It was annoying Kurt that Blaine was so distant even though he was right next to him. Kurt reached out and held Blaine's right hand in both of his. Blaine glanced sideways and looked down at their interlocked hands.

"Blaine, are you ok? You are not your usual self" Kurt said his voice full of concern. Blaine was now looking deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm fine" Blaine said as if he has rehearsed it a thousand times. Kurt just stared at Blaine disbelieving.

"Blaine please, I'm worried about you." Kurt said in his most heartfelt tone.

"I'm fine" Blaine said as he tried to untangle their hands, which made Kurt grabbed them more firmly.

"Blaine, please" Kurt pleaded quietly. Blaine let out a long sigh and looked up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Look can we not talk about this here? Can we talk later" Blaine said slightly pleading; he smiled half-heartedly. Kurt wasn't completely happy but it was a start.

"Sure" Kurt whispered, he squeezed Blaine's hand one last time. Kurt let go and then proceeded to write out the notes that were on the board.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate. When the teacher wasn't looking he pulled out his phone. It was a text from Jeff.

**From Jeff:**

Blaine didn't want to talk, he said he was fine, but I don't buy it'.

Kurt slumped back in his chair. Kurt didn't buy it either.


	3. Chapter 3

Home economics was awkward to say the least. Kurt had tried to keep up a reasonable conversation, but Blaine wasn't interested in small talk. Instead he gave a grunt or a mumbled incoherent sentence. Blaine was mindlessly drawing cubes in the back of his book. Kurt thought it was odd to draw something as random as cubes but didn't ask why. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Blaine stood up, grabbed his messenger bag and walked out of the classroom before Kurt had even realised the bell had rang. Kurt wasn't even out of his seat when Blaine was half way down the hallway. He was glad that they were going to have a chat later on that night, because he couldn't take Blaine's strange behaviour any longer and frankly, it was making Kurt angry.

There was one class left in the day: Warbler practice. Kurt always looked forward to Warbler practice. It was the only part of the day that Kurt got to be creative, and sing out all of his frustrations. And today there were a lot of frustrations to sing out. Kurt walked through the double doors and spotted Jeff. Kurt weaved his way through the Warblers and sat down on the leather couch next to Jeff. Kurt wanted to talk to Jeff about Blaine. Kurt knew that Jeff had talked to Blaine at lunch and Kurt thought it was a perfect time to integrate Jeff about exactly what Blaine had said.

"Hey Jeff" Kurt said with an exaggerated smile on his face.

"You look awfully chipper for a guy who is leaving at the end of the week" Jeff said as he noticed Kurt's face splitting smile.

"Well I'm just making the most out of my week." Kurt said merrily. It felt forced but it was partly true. Kurt was just about to open his mouth to talk but was silenced by the gavel. Kurt knew that Wes in full Official Warbler Wes mode and he knew he didn't want to mess with him.

"Good afternoon everyone. There are a few things on the agenda to get through today. But I would like to talk about Kurt first off." Kurt looked at Wes with a puzzling look. Why did he want to talk about Kurt? Did he do something wrong? A small smile was tugging at the corner of Wes face, amused at the look on Kurt's face.

"As you know the Warblers were rocked with some troubling news earlier today. Kurt Hummel announced that by the end of the week he would be transferring back to his former high school, McKinley High." Wes announced. Kurt didn't understand why he was announcing it as official business. Wes continued before Kurt could let his mind roam any longer.

"So Kurt we would like to give you a little something to commemorate the time that you shared here" Wes said as he pointed to David. David walked over to Kurt and stood in front of him and presented a box with a ribbon wrapped around it. Kurt thought that the colours of the wrapping paper and bow clashed slightly but didn't say anything. Jeff looked at him eagerly; he nudged Kurt and whispered 'open it'. Kurt laughed quietly, as he delicately removed the sticky tape and slowly opened the wrapping paper. Jeff couldn't handle the slow pace anymore, so he ripped the paper off.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kurt glared at him.

"I'm sorry Kurt you are taking too long and I want to see it before practice is over" Jeff said, a few warblers agreed with his statement and said the occasional 'come on Kurt open it.' Kurt removed the lid off the box and let out a low 'wow'. It was a Dalton blazer but different. It was customized. It had the word 'Kurt' stitched in gold on the left side, gold embroidery on the lapels of the blazer; the lapels were wider than the standard edition. Kurt loved it, he ran his hand over the fabric, and noted it was delightfully soft.

"Turn it over" Wes ordered encouragingly. Kurt did as he said. There were messages from the members of the warblers on the back. Kurt took the time to read each one of them. There were a lot of 'Kurt you will be missed a lot!' and some had just signed their names; Kurt smiled at it in aw until he realised that Blaine hadn't signed it.

"Thank you all some much, I love it" Kurt said genuinely. Kurt took off his other blazer and put on his new one. "Fits perfect too" there were a few laughs, Wes banged his gavel again.

"Ok everyone, get into your places and we will start our vocal warm ups" Wes said in his most official voice. They all stood up and proceeded to stand in their spots. They did vocal runs for fifteen minutes, to make sure their voices were fully prepared for action as Wes had put it. Wes turned his attention to Kurt.

"Ok Kurt since this is one of your last warbler practices, you can choose a song to sing" Wes said with a goofy smile on his face. Kurt felt honored; they were all usually told what song to sing so he was kind of stumped at the decision.

"Um I'm not quite sure, there are too many to choose from, but I think I'm going to choose 'Cooler Than Me' by Mike Posner" Kurt stated. Everyone was confused at Kurt's choice, some even laughed. Kurt usually chose songs that were from Broadway or songs from old musicals.

"Really?"

Kurt only noticed than that Blaine was in the room then.

"Yes Blaine really, I just thought we should sing a more, upbeat number and have some fun" Kurt said with a dorky smile on his face. Wes interrupted.

"Sure Kurt, just give me a second to try and figure out how to arrange it." Wes said with a laugh and sat down with the council members.

"I'll be right back, I just need to grab something out of my room." Blaine said and jogged out of the room.

So after 10minutes of arranging the tenors, bassist and everyone else for their parts, they were ready to sing. Blaine had arrived back into the room but didn't say what he had brought with him. Blaine stood next to Kurt and waited for the guys to start with the backing vocals. Blaine pulled out two pairs of Ray Ban Sunglasses. He handed one to Kurt, Kurt just laughed and put them on. Blaine put on his glasses as well. He had a beaming smile on his face. The warblers started with the intro and Kurt and began to sing.

_If I could write you a song_

_and make you fall in love  
>I would already have you up under my arm<br>I used up all my tricks  
>I hope that you like this<br>but you probably won't  
>you think you're cooler than me<em>

_you got designer shades  
>just to hide your face and<br>you wear them around like  
>you're cooler than me<br>and you never say hey  
>or remember my name<br>it's probably cuz  
>you think you're cooler than me<em>

Kurt danced around Blaine, tracing a finger around Blaine's shoulders, than he skipped off dancing in between each of Warblers. Kurt noticed that instead of them all standing still and just singing the lyrics, they were actually dancing. They weren't very good but they looked so happy. It was now Blaine's verse. Kurt saw him and was shocked. He was still smiling and trying out what he considered his best dance moves. Kurt hadn't seen him this happy in two days so he was taken aback.

_You got your high brow shoes on your feet  
>And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit<br>But you don't know the way that you look  
>When your steps make that much noise<em>

_Shh, I got you all figured out  
>You need every one's eyes just to feel seen<br>Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
>Who do you think that you are?<em>

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine. He was getting into the dance moves. He was jumping on the couch, and then playing with Wes's hair. He even attempted to mess up Kurt's hair, but Kurt just gave him his signature glare and Blaine knew not to mess up Kurt's hair or there would be severe consequences.

_If I could write you a song_

_And make you fall in love  
>I would already have you up under my arm<br>I used up all my tricks  
>I hope that you like this<br>But you probably won't  
>you think you're cooler than me<em>

_You got designer shades  
>just to hide your face and<br>you wear them around like  
>you're cooler than me<br>And you never say hey  
>or remember my name<br>It's probably cuz  
>you think you're cooler than me<em>

Kurt and Blaine were now dancing around each, they tried to act tough but it was only a façade. They couldn't keep a straight face and ended up smiling.

_Cause it sure seems.  
><em>_**Cause it sure seems**__  
>You got no doubt<br>__**That you got no doubt**__.  
>But we all seem<br>__**We all seem**__  
>We got your head<br>In the clouds_

_If I could write you a song_

_And make you fall in love  
>I would already have you up under my arm<br>I used up all of my tricks  
>I hope that you like this<br>But you probably won't  
>You think you're cooler than me<em>

_You got designer shades  
>Just to hide your face and<br>You wear them around like  
>You're cooler than me<br>And you never say hey  
>Or remember my name<br>It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me_

The song ended. The warblers let out cheers of excitement; they all patted Kurt on the back and made their way back to their seats. Jeff hugged Kurt with one arm and fist pumped with the other.

"Dude! That was awesome, I didn't think it could be done for an Acapella group, but that was awesome" Jeff was ecstatic. Kurt was just happy that everyone else liked it.

"Ok everyone please take a seat on the couches, there is one more matter of business to address before we can go" Wes said. He was now back sitting behind his desk, with his gavel in hand. Kurt wondered what Wes would do without it. Kurt walked over to the couch and seated himself between Blaine and Jeff. Kurt was still looking at Wes's hand. Jeff noticed

"What are you smiling about?" Jeff asked following his glaze. Kurt leant over and whispered into Jeff's ear.

"I was just wondering what would happen to Wes if his gavel ever went missing. He would probably put up posters around the school. 'Lost gavel. If found please return to Wesley immediately. It is very important item to me'. I think it would be quite funny, you know, if it suddenly went missing. I think it is sort of like a security blanket for him. Like a little kid with their dolly is sort of an equivalent for him" the two of them started laughing.

"Hey do you think that he sleeps with it? Like you know, cuddling it and sucking his thumb" Jeff said with a huge smile creeping on his lips.

They burst into hysterical laughter.

All of the warblers turned and looked at them. Wes banged his gavel to silence them, which only made them laugh harder.

"Anything you would like to share?" Wes asked slightly annoyed. Kurt and Jeff were still laughing. They had tears rolling down the face from laughter. Wes banged the gavel again.

"Jeff and Kurt, go outside until you have calmed down!" Wes banged the gavel to make it an official motion. Kurt and Jeff snuck a glance at each other and cracked up once more. Blaine looked at them with a puzzling look on his face. He couldn't figure out why Kurt was having more fun with Jeff than him.

Kurt and Jeff stood up shakily and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Once they were outside, they both leaned against the wall. They took in a few deep breaths but it was pointless because they would just start laughing again.

"Ok, ok, ok, I think I'm good now, how about you?" Kurt asked he was slightly breathless. He turned to see Jeff still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm good. Let's go back in before we miss the last announcement" Jeff clapped Kurt on the shoulder and they walked into the room with big smiles plastered to their faces.

"Better now?" Wes asked when they came back into the room

"Yeah. Think so" they both said. They took their seats and Blaine looked at them.

"Care to explain?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, still very confused.

"I'll tell you later, it's a very funny story" Kurt said still smiling.

"Ok with that disturbance over, I would like to get to the last announcement." Wes said, his banged the gavel to get everyone's attention. Kurt and Jeff didn't look at each other, because they knew if they did they would be kicked out again.

"I was informed today that we will be performing at a nursing home in two weeks time, I know it might not be the most glamorous setting but we are still going to perform. There will be two solos so if anyone is interested there will be a sign up sheet up tomorrow on the practice room door. This meeting is now adjourned." Wes said with one last bang of his gavel. Kurt busied himself in his bag trying to hide the fact he was laughing. Jeff wasn't so subtle; he leant back against the couch and let out a roar of laughter. The other warblers left the room, still looking at them.

That was it Blaine couldn't handle it anymore. He turned to face the both of them. He lightly pushed Kurt back against the couch. Kurt matched Jeff's position.

"Right, tell me what you are laughing at, it can't be that funny" Blaine said slightly angry. Kurt turned to Jeff and the laughter started again. Blaine wasn't in the mood to be messed around with.

"Fine, don't tell!" Blaine said. He tugged his bag from the ground. He got up from the couch.

"Oh come on Blaine don't be like that" Kurt said through laughs. Jeff was wiping away a tear from his eye.

"No Kurt I can see that you have no interest in talking to me, you can keep your secret." Blaine said through tight lips. He was about to walk out, but he stopped and turned.

"It wouldn't be the first secret you have kept from me" Blaine said with quiet anger.

"What is wrong with you Blaine?" Jeff asked seriously. Kurt snapped his head and looked at Jeff. He asked the question that he hadn't been able to say.

"Shut up Jeff, this has nothing to do with you" Blaine said pointedly.

"Blaine," Kurt said exasperatedly.

"I don't need this" Blaine muttered, he turned and stormed out of the room. Jeff was dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on. Kurt sighed and rested his head on his hand that was propped against the couch.

"WOW, someone is moody" Jeff stated, Kurt turned his head and looked at Jeff with a tired expression.

"Tell me about it" Kurt breathed.

"Must be that time of the month" Jeff said cackling to himself. Kurt smiled.

"I don't think it can be, he is a guy" Kurt said nonchalantly as he reached over and tugged his messenger bag to him.

"Yea you would know all about that wouldn't you Kurt" Jeff winked. Kurt slapped him on the arm.

"You are so crude." Kurt accused as he started to blush.

"Hey it must be true, look at your cheeks they are scarlet red." Jeff laughed and pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey I've got to go, good luck with Blaine. I think you are going to need it." Jeff said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah thanks, I definitely think I'm going to need it" Kurt said as he stood up.

"Look if you need any help, just ask ok?" Jeff said as he patted Kurt on the back and walked out of the room. This talk was going to happen a lot sooner than later.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine's behaviour. He was carrying on like a child. Kurt was over it.

Kurt left the choir room in a bad mood and headed back to his room, passing Wes along the way Kurt tried to hide a smile that was slowly creeping onto his lips. He took a deep breath, put his head down and walked faster. He didn't want to talk to Wes now. Kurt thought he got away but he heard pounding footsteps close behind him. Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder; he reluctantly turned around and was greeted by Wes.

"Hey Wes" Kurt said tiredly; he saw the look on Wes's face and waited. He knew that Wes was going to ask him why he was laughing in rehearsal. Kurt thought hard for a good excuse he could use.

"Hey, Kurt" Wes said. Kurt turned and they started to walk back to their dorm rooms.

"So what was so funny before? I don't think I have ever heard you laugh like that before. You sort of resembled a mad scientist" Wes said with a smile.

Kurt was insulted. "Have you seen a mad scientist before? Their hair is everywhere and it's disgusting. My hair is perfect" Kurt said, running a hand through his hair. Wes snorted at Kurt's reaction.

"Ok, I'm sorry; you did look like you were really enjoying yourself, though. What was it about?" Wes said eagerly. Kurt breathed out a sigh.

"Oh, you wouldn't find it funny" it was probably true- "It's just an inside joke. You know the kind that if you explain it to other people they don't understand why it's funny" Kurt said, hoping that he would buy it and leave it alone.

"Ok, fair enough" they rounded the corner and were standing outside Kurt's room. Kurt pulled out his key and jammed it into the lock. He tried to turn it but the key wouldn't budge.

"Need some help there, buddy?" Wes asked with a smirk spreading across his face. Kurt huffed.

"No. thank you" Kurt said, as he kicked the door and turned the key. It unlocked and Kurt turned the door knob.

"See. I'm perfectly capable" Kurt said with a cocky smile.

Kurt was about to walk into his room but turned and looked at Wes.

"Hey Wes, I was just wondering. You know the gavel you use in the Warbler meetings? Is that your only one or do have others?" Kurt tried to keep a straight face. He knew he had to tell the answer to Jeff.

Wes pulled out the gavel out of his pants pocket. Kurt laughed.

"Wait, do you just carry that around with you?"

"I could never leave her by herself now, could I"? Wes held it in both of his hands and looked down fondly at it.

"Wes, you can't personify a gavel. I think you need to get out more" Kurt said as he placed a comforting hand on Wes's shoulder. Wes shrugged it off.

"And to answer your question no. This is my only gavel" Wes said as if he was recounting all of the fun memories he has shared with it. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, I'll see you later" Kurt said as he walked in the door and closed it behind him.

Usually Kurt couldn't wait to get out of his uniform. But today he wasn't in a hurry. He placed his messenger bag on his desk and walked in front of his full length mirror. He turned a few times and admired himself in the mirror. His blazer really did look good on him. He turned and tried to read the messages that were written in silver on the back of his black blazer. It was still troubling him that Blaine hadn't signed it. Kurt decided that it was time to talk to him and find out why he was acting so strange. He picked up his iPhone and composed a text.

**To: Blaine **

**Hey what are you doing? I just wanted to know if you were ok. You were really angry at Warblers practice. **

He hit the send button. He put his phone on his bed side table and waited for a response. A few minutes passed without a reply, so Kurt decided it was time to change out of his clothes. He searched in his closet and frowned. Kurt liked taking the time to pick out a perfect outfit, but with his array of clothes it was really starting to get difficult. He found a pair of beige riding pants and shin high black boots. Kurt was looking for a shirt when his phone buzzed. He slowly walked over and read the text.

**From: Blaine**

'**I'm fine**'.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better" Kurt said sarcastically to himself. Kurt quickly wrote a response.

**To: Blaine**

'**Well I'm bored; can I come over to your room**?'

Kurt sent the message. He wanted to talk to Blaine in person. Kurt liked to read peoples facial expressions and he couldn't do that over a text message.

Kurt went back to his closet and looked for a shirt. After deciding between a long sleeved blue button up and a long sleeved white button up, he chose the white shirt and a thin black satin tie. He decided to put his customized Dalton blazer back on. It went perfectly with ensemble. Kurt's phone buzzed to life. He picked it up and read the message.

**From: Blaine**

'**You can do what you want, I don't care**'

Kurt frowned. It wasn't the exact invitation he wanted, but it was an invitation none the less. Kurt put his phone in his pocket, picked up his keys and walked out the door. He slammed the locked door shut. Feeling slightly better, he walked up to Blaine's room and knocked on the door. Wes opened the door and smiled at Kurt.

"Aw Kurt, you didn't have to get all dressed up to come see me" Kurt groaned and pushed his way through Wes.

"Oh don't worry Kurt, I'm only joking. Anyway I have to go, my girlfriend wants to go out for dinner and she will be pissed if I'm not there on time" Wes walked over to his desk and picked up his phone, wallet and keys.

"Does your girlfriend get jealous of you and your gavel?" Kurt asked teasingly. Kurt walked over to Blaine's bed and sat on the corner. He mouthed a 'hi' to Blaine and turned to look back at Wes.

"No actually, she understands the situation between us" Wes said and walked to the door.

"At least someone does" Kurt said under his breath.

"I heard that" Wes retorted and walked out the door. Kurt turned to look at a sullen Blaine. He had his arms crossed against his chest staring at Kurt. Kurt leant over to try and kiss him on the lips but Blaine turned his head. So Kurt just kissed him on the cheek. Kurt tried to suppress a sigh but failed.

"So how are you?" Kurt asked lightly. He could tell that he was in a bad mood but Kurt felt like he was the one who should be angry.

"Fine" Blaine said bluntly. Kurt sighed again.

"Do you feel anything else besides 'fine'?" Kurt asked as he slid up on the bed sitting crossed legged in front of Blaine. Blaine sat with his back against the wall and was looking past Kurt.

"Nope" Blaine said petulantly and tightened his arms over his chest. Kurt thought that he could ease into the conversation but at this rate he didn't think there was going to be much of a conversation. So he turned and looked directly at Blaine, with fury in his eyes.

"Ok, enough! What is your problem? You have been acting so sour for two days now. You have barely said anything to me. I don't understand what I have done wrong" Kurt shouted as he crossed his arms across his chest. 'My turn to act like a child', he thought.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine" Blaine said nonchalantly. That's it; Kurt couldn't take it any longer.

"OH MY GOD! If you say you are fine one more time I'm going to throw something at you, you are not fine; you are acting like a spoilt brat. It is frustrating and you are being ridiculous" Kurt shouted, and threw his hands in the air. Blaine just sat there with a dumbfounded expression on his face as he stared at Kurt. Kurt took a breath; he knew if he kept shouting he was never going to get anywhere. He reached over and took Blaine's hand in his. He looked into Blaine's big brown eyes, Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Look, I'm sorry I acted like that but, I'm just worried about you. I have never seen you act like this before. It's scaring me" Kurt said with his most heartfelt tone. Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes were starting to tear up.

"I just want to know what's wrong so I can help, I don't like seeing you like this. I miss your smile. I know you're hiding it behind this tough exterior and you are pushing everyone away" Kurt said earnestly. Kurt smiled as he realised Blaine was about to talk.

"I just-"Blaine said as he swallowed hard to fight back his tears. He took a breath before he continued.

"It's just, you are leaving at the end of the week and you act like you don't care-"

"I do care" Kurt reassured. Blaine looked up at Kurt with a pained look.

"Can you just not say anything for a minute, please? It's hard enough to say this as it is" Blaine said as he tried to convey a weak smile. Kurt nodded. Blaine looked down at his hands and continued.

"I just feel like you don't find that what we have here is special." Kurt went to open his mouth to protest but saw Blaine's face and didn't. He let him continue.

"Just, today you were acting like you can't wait to get away from here. Like being here is the worst thing for you. You were talking to Wes at lunch and you were bouncing in your seat recounting the best things that are at McKinley High. It just doesn't make any sense to me, why you would want to go back. Karofsky threatened to kill you, bullied you constantly and you want to go back and put yourself through that again? It's mind boggling" Blaine said as he ran his hand through his hair. Kurt knew that Blaine only did that when he was stressed or confused.

"But Blaine, I talked to Karofsky. He said that he wasn't going to bully me anymore" Kurt tried to protest.

"Well, if he said that then it must be true" Blaine said furiously.

"Blaine" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"No, Kurt! It's not fair. You are going back to a place where you were scared out of your mind. Did you even think how I might feel about this?" Blaine asked on the verge of hysteria.

"I did actually; I thought you might be happy-"

"Happy? You thought that I would be happy that I lose the chance to see my boyfriend every day? To get to walk down the school corridor holding your hand? You thought that I would be happy to lose sitting next to you in class and sneaking glances at you? Getting the chance to listen to you talk about anything that pops into your mind in the morning? If you really think that I'm happy to lose that then… I don't know" Blaine now had a single glistening tear streaming down his cheek.

"Blaine I-"Kurt choked out. Blaine wiped the tear that had fallen from his eye. Blaine looked away.

"I just don't want to lose you" Blaine admitted as another tear escaped his eye.

"Oh, Blaine" Kurt whispered, moving closer and putting his arms around Blaine. Blaine went to protest but caved. Kurt lay down against the pillows with Blaine's head on his chest. Blaine now had tears streaming down his face. Kurt just softly played with Blaine's hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so difficult. I just didn't want to ruin your fun. You seemed to so happy and it just hurt, you know. So that's why I haven't really said anything to you because I knew this would happen. I would snap at you and then ruin everything. I messed it up and I turned into a mess" Blaine said, wiping his eye.

"A hot mess" Kurt deadpanned. Blaine chuckled lightly and hugged Kurt's torso. Kurt kissed Blaine on top of his head and hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of all those lovely things. I do love walking to class with you. I love the fact that at 8:30 every morning you will be at my door ready to walk to class. I love that I can just walk down the hall and see you whenever I want. I guess I hadn't really thought of any of that. But you did. I understand now why you were acting so cryptic. Wow, I am really going to miss that" Kurt said, taking in all the words he was saying. He hadn't realised all the things he would be giving up when he goes back to McKinley.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly and looked up at Kurt.

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"Could we just lay here and just forget the world?" Blaine sang quietly.

"Really? You are quoting snow patrol" Kurt laughed.

"I thought it fit the moment" Blaine said, proudly. "But seriously, could we? I don't know how many times I have left to do that" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt with hopeful eyes.

"You do realize I'm just moving schools and not dying, right?" Kurt asked. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"You might not be, but I will be dying inside when you leave" Blaine said seriously. Kurt pushed himself down on the bed so he was lying flat. He lay next to Blaine, looking into his eyes and stroking his hair.

"I am really going to miss this'' Kurt whispered.

"Me, too" Blaine said and nuzzled his head into Kurt's chest. Kurt just squeezed Blaine tighter against him. Kurt still wanted to ask Blaine so many questions: why hadn't he signed his blazer, why wasn't Blaine upfront about his feelings? But he knew it wasn't the time. So he just lay back further into the pillows and eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine were still asleep when Wes came back from his date. He unlocked the door and walked in. He smiled at the opportunity and slammed the door shut. Blaine woke up instantly. He rubbed his eyes and glared at Wes.

"You 'right?"? he asked in his sleepy haze.

"Not as good as you it seems," Wes said and pointed to Kurt who was still asleep. Blaine looked at the cute sleeping boy next to him and smiled fondly. Kurt had his arm wrapped protectively around Blaine's waist. He had snuggled his face into Blaine's chest. Blaine could smell Kurt's cologne. It was musky and slightly hinted with a faint fruit scent. It was intoxicating and smelled so 'Kurt'.

"Yea, things are pretty good at the moment," Blaine said more to himself then Wes. Blaine was starting to realise how childish he had been. He knew even though Kurt would be leaving it didn't mean special moments like these would stop. Blaine leaned back further into the pillows and smiled.

"You are sickening you do realiserealize," Wes said and walked over and sat on his desk chair. He spun around and looked back over at Blaine.

"Hey, now you know what I have to deal with when I walk in on Sophie and you all curled up together watching a movie. I swear it looks like one person with 8 limbs. Ok, yes it was cute the first time but i'm I'm sorry how do you put up with that laugh? It sounds like someone is strangling a cat," Blaine said with a quizzical expression. Wes was outraged.

"Hey, I think her laugh is cute," Wes said protectively. Blaine relished in his response, he liked teasing Wes about Sophie even though he liked her.

"You would be the only one," Blaine said under his breath.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that, she is magical," Wes said dreamily.

Blaine scoffed.

"Maybe she can make you disappear. You know, and make everyone happy."

"Anderson, everyone loves me," Wes said, so sure of himself.

"Whatever stops the tears, Wes," Blaine said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"And anyway, I saw you when you watched the notebook; I have never seen anything so pathetic. You were worse then than she was. A big blubbering mess if I recall correctly."

"Right, that's it," Wes leaped out of his chair. He pulled Blaine's leg and he fell off the bed. Blaine landed with a thud. "Ow!" Blaine said, rubbing his back. Blaine sat up and stared back at Wes.

"Oh, it is so on!" Blaine got up and pushed Wes. Wes smiled and pushed Blaine on to his bed. Blaine accidentally landed on Kurt's leg. Wes was trying to slap Blaine but Blaine grabbed his arm and tried to fight him off. Kurt woke up very confused.

"What's going on?"? Kurt askeds lazily, he rubbed his eyes, not noticing what was happening around him.

"Oh, don't worry Kurt, i'm I'm just killing your boyfriend," Wes said with a cheeky grin.

"Like the hell you are, i'm I'm winning," Blaine retorted and kicked Wes backwards. He landed against his desk. Blaine pushed himself off the bed and went to finish the fight. Kurt went to grab Blaine's wrist but missed. He stood up off the bed and stood between the two fighters.

"Ok, enough! Stop it" Kurt ordered as he struggled to hold them apart. He adjusted his feet and had them firmly in their places.

"Kurt, I've got 40 pounds on you. Do you really think you can restrain me?"? Wes asked and tried to push his way towards Blaine. Kurt pushed them both a part. Kurt straightened his blazer and turned and glared at Wes.

"Wes, do you know how many cat fights there were in the new New directionsDirections? I have had my fair share of restraining people," Kurt said matter-of-factly. Wes's face lit up.

"Cat fights you say," Wes said and raised his eyebrows. Kurt made a disgusted noise.

"Wes, you have a girlfriend, remember? You were with her tonight, if you can remember that far back," Kurt said pointedly.

"Yes, I remember but that doesn't mean I can't hear all the sexy details. Now tell me more about these fights" Wes demanded.

"Preferably one about a sexy cheerio."

"Sophie is such a lucky girl to have you," Kurt said despondently. Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Kurt on the side of his neck.

"Not as lucky as me," he whispered. Kurt started to blush.

"Oh great, just perfect," Wes said and sat down angrily on his bed. Blaine turned his attention to Wes and scowled.

"What?" Blaine said infuriated. Wes crossed his arms and looked at him like it was the most obvious thing.

"Not only do you bad mouth my girlfriend, I lose the fight I instigated, your boyfriend, who is tiny might I add, is stronger then than me, and now I will have to sit here while you two are all couplely," Wes said and started to pout.

"Yes, yes you will," Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the neck again. Blaine knew that drove Kurt wild.

"Great, just fucking perfect," Wes said shaking his head in disbelief.

Kurt turned and faced Blaine. He smiled affectionately at Blaine. Kurt put his hands around the back of Blaine's neck. One hand started to play with the back of Blaine's hair.

"Did you want to get dinner? I'm starving and Wes is killing my buzz," Kurt asked sweetly.

"Why would I want to leave when I could annoy Wes even more?"? Blaine said with a sly smile. He looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw Wes shaking his head, muttering "unbelievable". Kurt knew the only thing that would get him out of the room. After a day of not kissing Blaine he definitely wanted to make up for it.

"Because there might be something in it for you," Kurt whispered seductively. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Really?"? Blaine asked repeating Kurt's tone. Kurt leaned forward and stopped a centimetre away from Blaine's lips.

"Really," Kurt said and closed the distance. Blaine closed his eyes and rubbed his hands up Kurt's back slowly. Blaine pulled away and opened his eyes.

"And what might that be"? Blaine asked sheepishly. Kurt tilted his lips towards Blaine's and whispered.

"Whatever you want it to be," Kurt said and kissed Blaine intensely. Kurt pulled away and looked seriously into Blaine's eyes.

"But I want dinner first."

"That sounds swell," Blaine said, a huge grin spreading across his face. He walked across the room holding Kurt's hand and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone. It was only 8:00pm so they had 3 hours until they had to be back to make curfew. They walked to the door and looked back at Wes.

"Bye, Wes," they said together and laughed.

"Yea, yea, get going," Wes said as he got off his bed and turned on his x-box. Kurt opened the door and they both walked out hand in hand. They sauntered down the corridor towards the student car park.

"So, do I want to know what you and Wes were fighting about before?"? Kurt pried. Kurt dug in his pockets and pulled out his key for his Lincoln Navigator. They opened the door of the building and walked towards Kurt's car.

"Oh, its nothing, I was just teasing him about Sophie's laugh," Blaine said nonchalantly. Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, she really has a terrible laugh, doesn't she?"? Kurt said. He walked to the driver's side of his car and unlocked it. He opened his door and climbed inside. He turned the key and turned the heater on. He waited for Blaine to get in and sat back into his chair. His car really did have the most comfortable seats. Blaine got in and buckled up his seatbelt. Kurt did up his seatbelt and reversed out of the car park and drove into town.

"Your car smells nice," Blaine said to himself. The scent of vanilla was delightful.

"Unlike the smell of burgers and fries that is wafting in your car," Kurt said jokingly. Kurt kept his eyes on the road and smiled.

"Hey, I like the way my car smells, it smells inviting," Blaine claimed. Kurt just smiled to himself.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Blaine.? Anyway, is there anything in particular you would like to eat?"?

"There is a new French bistro that opened up last week, apparently the food is excellent," Blaine said.

"Snails it is," Kurt joked. Kurt loved French food. The flavours were complex and he knew that Blaine had a love of French cuisine as well. So Iit was a perfect choice.

Kurt and Blaine sat at table next to a window so they could watch the people that passed by. Kurt looked over the menu a few times and decided to go with the salt-crusted trout with lemon-dill beurre blanc.

"So, what are you going to order? Everything on the menu is exquisite," Kurt beamed.

"Um Ii'm not really sure what the menu says," Blaine said slightly embarrassed. Blaine had studied French at school but wasn't really interested enough in it to take full advantage of it.

Kurt groaned exasperatedly.

"Here, I will order something for you."

"Oh, you are ordering for me, how romantic," Blaine deadpanned. Kurt just grinned.

"Shut up or you will be eating snails or some other 'delicacy'.". Kurt settled on the steak au Poivre.

A bubbly blonde waitress with a red beret walked over to their table.

"Bonjour," she greeted them with a comforting smile on her lips. Kurt wasn't sure if she could understand French but thought he would have some fun.

"Bonjour, je voudrais commander le steak au Poivre et a la truite en croute de sel au citron et a l'aneth s'il vous plait. Et pour le dessert au chocolat du soufl," Kurt said nonchalantly. He turned to look at the flustered waitress. She scratched her hair. She was confused. Kurt smiled to himself. It was amusing to him that it was a French restaurant and the staff couldn't speak French.

Kurt couldn't figure out why Blaine was looking at Kurt like he was. He just shook it off.

The waitress still had no idea what to do.

"Um... I'll just get the manager," she said and went to turn. Kurt just laughed.

"It's ok, I speak English," Kurt reassured her. She laughed to herself.

"Ok, so what can I get you?"? she asked and pulled out a little note pad and pen and waited for him to place his order.

"Can I get the steak au Poivre and the salt-crusted trout with lemon-dill beurre blanc and a 2 chocolate soufflé please" she wrote down what Kurt said.

"Sure, no problem, would you like anything to drink?"? she asked still writing down the order.

"Yeah, I'll have an iced tea and Blaine?"? Kurt asked and looked at Blaine who still had the same expression on his face.

"Um, just a coke Coke will be fine".

"No worries. I'ill be back in a minute with your drinks," she smiled again and walked off to the bar to get the drinks.

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair?"? Kurt asked frantically while a hand rushed to his hair. Blaine just laughed a 'no'. Blaine reached over and held Kurt's hand.

"Do you know how, incrediblye sexy you sound when you speak French?" ?Blaine whispered so only Kurt would hear.

"Oh, merci," Kurt said while his cheeks blushed bright red.

"See, so sexy," Blaine said with a sultry smile. Blaine played with Kurt's foot under the table. He raised his eyebrows and winked at Kurt.

"Blaine, do remember our deal," Kurt said even though he sort of wanted to forget it.

"Yeah, I know I have to wait 'til dinner is over before I can get my hands on you," Blaine said with that sultry smile on his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed embarrassedly. His cheeks started to blush.

"You know, I never get tried tired of that," Blaine said while he stroked his thumb on the back of Kurt's hand.

"Of what?"? Kurt said dreamily. He like how intermit intimately they were sitting and how they weren't being stared at. Oor hearing someone mutter 'queer' under theire breath. It felt nice.

"How your cheeks go red at the slightest things and how adorable you look when they do," Blaine said earnestly.

Kurt blushed even more, only to Blaine's amusement.

"Shut up," Kurt said in a high pitched tone. Blaine just kept laughing.

The waitress found her way back to the table with the drinks in her hand.

"Ok, a Ccoke for you and iced tea for you, your meals shouldn't too far away. Just call me over if you need anything," the bubbly waitress said and walked off towards the kitchen.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. It was so effortless for them to be together.

Kurt and Blaine both enjoyed their meals and left the waitress a reasonable tip and left.

They were just pulled up to the student car park and got out of the car.

Kurt locked his car with the clicker and waited for the noise. He walked towards the building and held Blaine's hand.

"Did I thank you for not ordering me snails?"? Blaine asked sarcastically. Kurt just laughed.

"No, you didn't," Kurt said. They walked into the front door and walked up to Kurt's room. Kurt struggled to open the door. But after turning the key a few times it opened slowly. Kurt closed the door behind them and turned back to face Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him on to the bed.

Kurt landed lying on top of Blaine.

"Now it's time to keep your end of the bargain," Blaine said and pulled Kurt down and kissed him passionately.

"I think I can do that," Kurt said seductively. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair. Kurt kissed Blaine with more passion then he has ever had. He was glad that things were better between them now.

"Is this what you had in mind"? Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as he traced his finger slowly down Blaine's stomach., Blaine was just about to answer when his phone rang. Blaine groaned but didn't answer his phone. Instead he went back to kissing Kurt.

"Aren't you... going... to get that?"? Kurt said in between kisses. Blaine pulled his head back and looked at Kurt with the most earnest expression.

"Are you kidding me? Nothing is more important than right now," Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was playing with the lapels off Blaine's blazer.

"Good answer," Kurt said. He stroked his hand down Blaine's chest. He hooked his fingers into the loops off Blaine's pants. Things were starting to heat up to Blaine's liking. Blaine was about to undo Kurt's tie when someone banged on the door.

"Blaine, are you in there?"? it was David. Blaine groaned. Kurt was about to say something when Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his hand.

"If we stay quiet he will go away," Blaine whispered.

"You know whispering is still talking. I know you're in there. Open up," David shouted while banging on the door. Blaine groaned.

"I'll be right back," Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt one more time. He stood up and stormed over to the door. He pulled the door open forcefully.

"What do you want?"? he said infuriated and stood against the door.

David looked over at Kurt sitting on the bed with his arms crossed pouting at David.

"Am I interrupting something?"? David said casually with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, you are. What do you want?"? Blaine said forcefully and crossed his arms.

"Wes has locked himself in his room and won't open the door. He is refusing to tell anyone what's wrong and since you are his roommate you can go in there and talk to him," David said matter-of-factly.

"So..." David pushed waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Blaine said and closed the door. He walked back over to Kurt's bed and sat on the corner.  
>"I've got to go. Apparently Wes is having a crisis," he crawled over to where Kurt was sitting. He placed his hands either side of Kurt and kissed him.<p>

"I'll text you later. Goodnight," Blaine said and kissed Kurt again, and again and again.

"I thought you said you were leaving," Kurt said slightly out of breath.

"Oh yeah, the leaving part" Blaine laughed.

"Goodnight," Blaine said and got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and smiled at Kurt before leaving.

Kurt leaned back into his plush pillows and smiled to himself. He had had the best night with Blaine, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Wes. He hoped it wasn't serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was left sitting on his bed in his own thoughts.

Much to Kurt's liking, eEverything was good again and Blaine seemed to be happy Much to Kurt's liking. Kurt loved the relationship he and Blaine shared. He loved how effortless it was to have a conversation about the random things he was thinking about. How he could walk down the corridor with Blaine and no one would make snide comments. Well, except for Wes but he was only joking. Kurt never thought that he would ever be lucky enough to meet someone like Blaine. Even when they weren't dating Blaine always made Kurt smile; he made Kurt feel comfortable to be himself around new people.

Kurt was revisiting some memories in his mind when he heard an urgent knock on his door. Kurt thought it was odd that someone was knocking on his door at 10:30pm but he pushed himself off his bed anyway.

"Kurt! Open the door, quick!"

"Jeff?"?

"Yes, it's Jeff, open the door," Jeff bellowed from outside. Why on earth was he outside Kurt's door? Kurt figured he wasn't going to get his question answered if he just stood in the middle of his room. He quickly walked over to his door and opened it. Jeff barged his way past Kurt and sat on his bed.

"Come in," Kurt said sarcastically and closed the door. Kurt swivelled on his heels and stared at Jeff. He was buzzing and slightly bouncing on Kurt's bed. There was a huge grin on Jeff's face. Kurt knew this wasn't good.

"So what is so important that you had to interrupt my night? I was just about to start my night time moisturizing ritual," Kurt said with his voice full of disappointment.

"Oh Kurt, this is much more important than your moisturizing ritual," Jeff said with a cocky smile.

"I will let you know that nothing is more important than my moisturizing ritual," Kurt said seriously. Jeff just laughed.

"Do you want me to tell you why I am here or not? Or would you still like to bicker about this?"? Jeff said, he waited waiting for Kurt's response. Who It took Kurt a fair amount of time to process the question.

"Fine, tell me why you are here," Kurt said. and He crossed his arms and sat down on his desk chair.

"Well, you probably heard about the disturbance earliery. About Wes locking himself in his room," Jeff said, he putputting this hand in his pocket.

"Yes, I did, but that doesn't explain why you are here," Kurt said slightly pissed off at why he was taking so long.

"Well, if you could believe, I am the cause of the problem," Jeff said as he chuckled to himself.

"No, I could believe that. But that still doesn't explain why you are here," Kurt said pointedly and crossed his arms tighter against his chest.

Jeff pulled out a wooden object out of his pants. It took a few seconds to realise what it was. A smile crept onto Kurt's face.

"You didn't!" Kurt said incredulously.

"Oh, I so did. I am high on adrenalin. I swear, my hands are still shaking," Jeff said as he presented Kurt with Wes's gavel. Kurt took it and examined it. His face snapped up and looked at Jeff. He obviously seemed pleased with himself.

"Wait - how did you get this? Wes has this on him at all times, and never lets any one hold it," Kurt said still in a daze. Kurt couldn't believe Jeff had actually taken it. The thought had crossed his mind a few times that week but he knew he would never actually do it. He wasn't that stupid.

"Don't worry, young Jedi," Jeff reassured Kurt as he snatched the gavel out of Kurt's hand. He snorted at the Jedi reference. Kurt didn't like Sstar Wwars. He didn't understand what was happening most of the time and gave up after the first movie.

"I had to do what I had to do," Jeff said as he layid back against Kurt's pillows. Kurt didn't like him messing up his bed but didn't move from his chair.

"You didn't commit a federal crime did you?"? Kurt asked quizzically., Jeff was amused by Kurt's question.

"No. nothing that involved." Jeff said and leant his head against Kurt's pillow.

"This is really soft." he noted. Kurt just groaned exasperatedly.

"Anyway, what did you do? You still haven't answered my question." Kurt huffed. Jeff placed his hands behind his head and took a breath.

"Well. while you and Blaine were off on your little date, which went pretty well according to Blaine." Kurt blushed but Jeff continued talking. "So I took my chance to go talk to Wes about the solo for the up comingupcoming performance at the nursing home. I thought that if I could talk to Wes early, it might give me an edge over the over guys who are going to audition for it. But Wes was pretty annoyed that I disturbed him from his Hhalo mission. So Wes started getting angry and telling me that he will tell me all I need to know next Wwarblers practice. I noticed his gavel on his desk, he was probably practicing it or something." Kurt smiled; he could picture Wes doing that.

"So I asked if I could borrow one of his x box games because I have repeatedly played all of mine., so when When he went over to his cupboard to get Hhalo 3, I quickly picked up the gavel and put it in my pocket. I took the game and thanked him and quickly left the room. I noticed a few of the Wwarbler guys were walking towards Wes room and they knocked on his door. So if he does think someone has taken it at least I won't be the first one he thinks of. And now you can thank me and bow down in all my gloryness," Jeff said proud of himself.

"Gloryness?"? Kurt mused. Jeff just looked at him in disbelief.

"Out of the whole story, that's what you pick up on?"?

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I can't believe you actually took it. Do you know how much trouble you are going to get in when you get caught"? Kurt said, slightly louder than he intended.

"If I get caught." Jeff protested.

"No, when you get caught., he He could kick you out of the warblersWarblers," Kurt replied.

"He wouldn't do that. There wouldn't be anyone good enough at this school to take my place," Jeff said, so sure of himself. Kurt just rolled his eyes once again.

Jeff continued.

"And anyway this is your going away present from me. I knew you were probably thinking about takingen it from Wes when we were in practice earlier today. So I did it for you. So congratulations. It's a beautiful baby gavel," Jeff said as he handed it to Kurt.

"And what do you suggest I do with it?"? Kurt asked lightly. Jeff had a wicked smile on his face.

"I don't know. Use it as a meat mallet? I know you do a lot of cooking or if that's not exciting enough for you. You could use it as some kinky sex toy and use it wi-

"Jeff!" Kurt said and hit Jeff with the gavel.

"Hey, use number 1," Jeff laughed.

"Get out of my room before I hit you again," Kurt said as he walked over to his door and held it open for Jeff. Jeff smiled as he past Kurt.

"Kurt, this is a happy moment. Just enjoy my gift. I will see you in biology tomorrow," Jeff said with a salute and walked to his room. Kurt closed his door and leant against it. He looked down at the gavel. 'I will give it back to Wes…eventually,' Kurt thought to himself. 'but Hhe can suffer a bit after all the things he has done to me,' Kurt thought as he recounted the numerous times he Wes hads attempted to mess up Kurt's hair or the time he put Nair in his shampoo or the time he put dark fake tan in his moisturizer.

Yes. Wes was definitely going to suffer.

It was 8:30am and there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Blaine," Kurt said as he straightened his tie one more time. Kurt continued to look in his mirror as his door opened.

"So, what was wrong with Wes last night? Did he lose his game on his x-box? I know that he can act like a baby when he loses. He is such a sore loser."

"Hello, Kurt," Wes said coldly. Kurt jumped as he didn't realise Wes was with Blaine. This was new.

"Um, hi Wes, I didn't see you there," Kurt said as he used his most charming smile. It failed to work on Wes.

"Obviously," Wes said in the same tone. He went to turn but Blaine stopped him.

"Come on, today won't be that bad," Blaine said and patted Wes on the shoulder.

"You can't know that. It feels like a part of me has died."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine. He grabbed his messenger bag and they all headed down the corridor. Blaine leaednt over and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Sorry about the no coffee, I had my hands full with Wes," Blaine said as he pointed to a glum looking Wes. Every so often he would let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

"So Wes, how are you? You seem a little down," Kurt asked, trying to make it less awkward. Wes sharply looked at Kurt. Blaine face palmed, Kurt knew this probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"You want to know how I'm feeling Kurt. You really want to know how I'm feeling"? Wes shouted. Blaine sighed, he had probably heard this rant a dozen times.

"Um, no" Kurt said. He didn't want to piss him off even more, even though it was pretty funny., he He could guess what it was about but didn't let either of them know.

"Well, I am going to tell you how I feel."

"Here we go," Blaine said under his breath. Kurt laughed quietly.

"I feel like a part of me is missing, like I have died. The world is a cruel place as I am finding out; it rips at your heart strings and leaves you feeling cold and alone. I have never felt so alone. I'm just so scared for her safety, I know she will be ok, I have to believe that or otherwise I might crumble and never be able to go on. She's all I've got," Wes said and placed his head in his hands.

"Wait. Did something happen to Sophie?"? Kurt was quickly concerned, he hoped she was fine. Wes looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"What? No. Sshe is fine. It's my gavel Kurt. She's missing. I don't know where she is. She's gone!" Wes grovelledgroveled. He was on the verge of tears. Kurt looked at Blaine. He gave him a look that said 'I know, right'. Kurt bit his lip to hide a laugh. They were almost at their first class. He patted Wes on the back. Kurt tried very hard to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Look Wes, it will probably turn up eventually. You know everyone miss places things all the time," Kurt tried to sound comforting but sounded slightly sarcastic. Wes shrugged off Kurt and glared, his eyes were pure fire.

"My gavel is not a mere 'thing' Kurt as you so eloquently put it. She is a thing of beauty. I guess you just wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone," Wes affronted and stormed into his classroom. Kurt was about to follow him when Blaine grabbed his wrist, pulled him back and smothered him in a hug. Their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching.

"And where do you think you are going?"? Blaine asked and slowly ran his hand up Kurt's back. It still felt so odd to be affectionate in a public place.

"Um, to follow Wes?"? Kurt said slowly., Blaine was slowly shaking his head.

"I'm not going to follow Wes?"? Kurt said while Blaine nodded.

"So where am I going then?"? Kurt asked sardonically., Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on his collarbone and slowly kissed up his neck until he reached Kurt's ear.

"Heaven." he breathed and Kurt let out a low groan and tried to pass it off as a laugh. His face started to turn a deep red as his embarrassment took over. Blaine could feel the heat radiate from Kurt's cheeks; he pulled away holding Kurt's hand and looked dreamily into Kurt eyes. The piercing blue of his eyes were magnetising

"You're so sure of yourself." Kurt whispered so only Blaine could hear.

"Would I be me if I wasn't?"? Blaine matched Kurt's tone and winked at him. Kurt was about to kiss Blaine when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. Kurt froze; he felt a head rest on the back of his shoulder.

"I wanna be loved, too," David said in a petulant tone.

"You could have told me he was going to do that," Kurt grumbled. Blaine stared at David while he spoke.

"I didn't see him coming."

"David, let go of me," Kurt protested as he swatted at David's hands., he David only hugged Kurt tighter. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, and crossed his arms and scowled at David.

"Do you just follow us around and interrupt us every time we are together or something? Because this is starting to get annoying," Blaine complained.

"Are you still annoyed about last night? Get over it," David said as he snuggled into Kurt who was trying his best to get away.

"No, I won't," Blaine said as he crossed his arms tighter against his chest.

David laughed as Kurt tried to break free of his arms.

"That boy is moody, he needs to get laid. Quick!" David snicked. Blaine pulled Kurt free and kept an arm around Kurthim. Kurt straightened his blazer and glared at David for interrupting them yet again.

"David, even if I was about to get 'laid' you would probably manage to interrupt me some how," Blaine remarked. M.r Hensley walked pastsed and looked strangely at the boys.

"Shouldn't you 3 be getting to class?"? he said with a look of superiority. David perked up and was slapped by Kurt. He didn't know what David was about to say and wasn't really sure if he wanted to know.

"Yes sir, we are just going know," Kurt said and pushed David into the class room. Kurt was about to follow him in but Blaine grabbed his wrist softly. He tried to hug Kurt but was interrupted by Mr. Hensley.

"Blaine, shouldn't you be leaving?"? he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"I am but-"

"No buts Blaine, go to your next class," he said while he waited for Blaine to leave. They both said an awkward goodbye and Kurt went into his classroom. Kurt took his seat next to David and Wes. Wes still looked as mournful as ever while David was cracking jokes that weren't really appropriate. They didn't even get a reaction out of Wes, which was a very bad sign.

Kurt searched in his bag for his book when Mr. Hensley called his name.

"Yes Mr .Hensley?" Kurt said in an innocent tone. He knew he couldn't be in trouble and if he was he was going to play dumb.

"Kurt ,can you stay behind after class, there is something I want to talk about" Mr. Hensley said and turned to continue writing on the board. The whole class made an 'ooo' sound and , David snickered.

"Ha-ha Hummel's in trouble."

"What was that, David"? Mr. Hensley refuted

"Nothing, sir," he said with an imperious grin and went back to his work.

The lesson passed slowly, Kurt only heard snippets of David and Wesley's conversation. Wes was still upset over the loss of his gavel., David tried to cheer him up by telling him about how he had ruined Kurt's morning with Blaine. Wes smiled at this; Kurt just rolled his eyes and continued working. Kurt spent the whole lesson worrying about what Mr. Hensley wanted to talk to him about. Kurt thought it was strange that he wanted to speak to him when David had done more distracting things in this lesson and hadn't even told him off.

The bell rang and David and Wes walked out of the classroom. Kurt went up to Mr. Hensley and waited for him to talk to himspeak. Mr. Hensley stood up from his chair and closed the door. Kurt heard him tell some kids to get to their next class and turned and faced Kurt. He pointed his hand to a chair in front of his desk and told Kurt to sit. Kurt did as he said; he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knee. Mr. Hensley sat at his desk and smiled fondly at Kurt. Kurt wasn't sure he liked the situation. He had read plenty of stories about teachers raping students and most of them started like this.

"Now Kurt," Mr. Hensley said snapping Kurt back from his horrid thoughts.

"You might have noticed that early this morning I heard the end of what you, David and Blaine were talking about," Kurt's cheeks inflamed, he was going to kill David.

"Oh sir it no-"Kurt tried to protest but was silenced byut Mr. Hensley.

"Now Kurt, you know that this school has been built on traditions and high morals, so we expect the students to behave in a similar way. We expect the students to act like young gentlemen and not use fouwl language. So when I walked past you and your friends and heard the derogatory things that you were talking about, I was appalled," Mr. Hensley said flatly.

"But sir, shouldn't David be here as well?. He was the one who started the conversation," Kurt contented. There was a noise coming from the other side of the door. Mr. Hensley must not have heard it and continued.

"Yes. David was there as well but he wasn't all over his boyfriend," Mr. Hensley said slyly. A rage was building in Kurt.

"Sir, David had me in a bear hug and wouldn't let me go. Blaine had to basically pry David's hands from around me. Blaine only had his arm around me. If you were there a few seconds earlier. You would ha-"Kurt was cut off and only made him more infuriated.

"I don't think that I would have wanted to be there earlier. Now what happens between you and Blaine is your business and I don't think that it is acceptable for you to be parading it in front of the student body." Kurt's mouth dropped. How dare he say that? If he wasn't so against violence he would have punched him in his big homophobic mouth.

"This is so outrageous!, I thought that this school has a no bullying policies, and that includes teachers," Kurt was too furious to talk instead he just sat back further in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kurt, i'm I'm not bullying you. I am just informing you that it is not acceptable to behave like that in the school," Mr. Hensley said calmly.

"This is because Ii'm gay, isn't it? If it was one of the other guys with their girlfriend holding their handthat would be perfectly fine, to hold their hand wouldn't it?"? Kurt said and stood up and grabbed his messenger bag from the floor.

"Kurt, sit back down," Mr. Hensley ordered. Kurt huffed and did as he was told.

"Look, we have gotten off track about the real issue. , the The reason I wanted to talk to you was because I heard the 3 three of you boys talk about sex and I think that we should have a talk about it," Mr. Hensley said slowly. Kurt's jaw dropped. His face blushed bright red. Oh god, please don't let this be 'the talk'. It was painful enough the first time his dad talked to him.

Mr. Hensley walked to the front of his desk and sat down.

"Now Kurt, I know Dalton doesn't have a Sex Ed class but if you ever need to talk about this type of thing. I would just like to let you know my door is always open if you need to talk," Mr. Hensley said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. There was a ruckus coming from the other side of the door.

"Kurt, you probably have heard about PFLAG. Their website is very helpful for gay teens such as yourself." Kurt blushed, this wasn't happening.

"I know it might be hard for you to feel comfortable to talktalking to other people about this type of thing but I am always willing to listen. I have a few leaflets if you are interested in reading them. They have helpful tips on-"there was a crash against the door., Kurt took this distraction to get the hell out of there. Kurt stood up with his face still blushing from the conversation. He clutched at his messenger bag and walked to the door.

"Well, um, thank you sir but everything is fine. I have already had this conversation with my father and he filled me in on everything. But um, thank you for your concern," Kurt said awkwardly and opened the door. Wes and David fell through the door. Kurt raised an eyebrow and saw Blaine standing behind the guilty boys smiling.

"Please tell me you won't weren' t listening," Kurt scowled at the Wes and David.

"Of course not!" Wes and David said in unison. They were grinning from ear to ear. Kurt groaned exasperatedly and walked off.

"Kurt , don't forget the leaflets," Mr. Hensley called out after him. Kurt blushed even more.

"Don't worry sir, I'ill give them to him," David said and snatched them from his hand. Wes, David and Blaine all ran to catch up with Kurt.

David was the first one to reach Kurt. He sidled next to Kurt and smiled.

"So Kurt, did he give you some tips?"? David burst out laughing. Kurt caught Blaine trying to hide a smile on his face. Kurt was going to kill David if he told anyone else about this.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine watched as Kurt struggled to lock his door. He didn't understand why Kurt hadn't gotten it fixed but didn't ask. Kurt finally got the door locked and turned and faced him. Kurt was taking too long so Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled them back to Kurt's bed. He fell backwards on the bed and Kurt fell on top of him, laughing at what happened.

"Now it's time to keep your end of the bargain" he said seductively and pulled Kurt down to meet his lips.

"I think I can do that" Kurt purred, kissing Blaine with fierce passion. Blaine was taken aback by the kiss. He knew Kurt was an excellent kisser but they hadn't really 'made out' for a while, he definitely wasn't complaining. Blaine felt Kurt kiss up his neck as he whispered in his ear.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Kurt slowly traced his finger down Blaine's torso. Blaine answer was interrupted by the ring of his phone, ruining the moment. Blaine groaned exasperatedly and went back to kissing Kurt's soft mouth.

"Aren't you... going... to get that? Kurt said in between Blaine's kisses. He had no intention in answering his phone. He didn't want to be anywhere besides where he was right now.

"Are you kidding me? Nothing is more important than right now" Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was playing with the lapels of Blaine's blazer. Blaine loved when Kurt did that, it was such a minor thing but it drove him wild.

"Good answer" Kurt said. Kurt stroked his hand down Blaine's torso again and then slipped his fingers in the belt loops of Blaine's pants. Blaine slowly reached his hands up to Kurt's tie and started to unravel it.

"Blaine, are you in there?" David shouted as he banged his fist on the door. Blaine groaned inwardly. David always had the best timing. Blaine saw Kurt was about to say something so he put his hand over Kurt's mouth.

"If we stay quiet he will go away" Blaine whispered.

"You know whispering is still talking. I know you're in there. Open up" David shouted while banging on the door. Blaine groaned.

"I'll be right back" Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt one more time. Blaine pushed himself off the bed and stormed over to the door, praying this interruption was important. Blaine pulled the door open forcefully, welcoming David with a glare.

"What do you want?" Blaine said infuriately and lent against the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" David said casually with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes you are. What do you want?" Blaine said forcefully, crossing his arms.

"Wes has locked himself in his room and won't open the door. He's refusing to tell anyone what's wrong and since you are his roommate you have to go in there and talk to him" David said matter-of-factly.

"So..." David pushed waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" Blaine said and closed the door in David's face. He walked back over to Kurt's bed and sat on the corner.  
>"I've got to go. Apparently Wes is having a crisis" he crawled over to where Kurt was sitting. He placed his hands either side of Kurt and kissed him.<p>

"I'll text you later. Goodnight" Blaine said and kissed Kurt again, and again and again. He didn't want to leave, why did Wes have to do this to him now?

"I thought you said you were leaving" Kurt said slightly out of breath. Blaine relished in Kurt expression, he was so adorable. Why would he want to leave when Kurt looked like that?

"Oh yeah, the leaving part" Blaine laughed.

"Goodnight" Blaine said and got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and smiled at Kurt before leaving. He could see that Kurt didn't want him to leave either, but he knew if he didn't David would come back and he didn't want that.

Blaine walked down the corridor and saw David running to meet him. They met, walking the journey to his room together.

"This better be important" Blaine said hastily, a smile on David's face was starting to appear.

"Sexually frustrated are we?" David chided. Blaine sighed exasperatedly.

"What is so critically wrong with Wes that you had to get me?" Blaine said getting more agitated.

"You know if you answered your phone then I wouldn't have been at Kurt's door. I was heartbroken that you didn't answer. I thought we had something special" David said taunting him. Blaine didn't bother answering David. He walked to his door and knocked on it.

"Wes can I come in?" Blaine said calmly.

"No. Go away" came the petulant reply.

"Ok" Blaine said, preparing to leave.

"What am I doing?" Blaine asked himself. He put his key in the lock and turned it and opened the door to reveal Wes hugging his knees with his head resting on top. David and Blaine walked in the room, closing the door tightly behind them. David walked over to Wes and hugged him tightly.

"Wes, what's wrong?" David asked trying to comfort Wes. The two began talking in hushed whispers, too quiet for Blaine to hear. This continued for about 10 minutes as Blaine leant against the doorway, waiting to be included. This was boring, he concluded. Why was he here when he could be with Kurt?

"So can I leave?" Blaine asked impatiently. Wes and David's heads snapped up too glare at him.

"Blaine don't you even care why Wes is upset?" David asked incredulously.

"Of course I do but I'm not being included in the conversation and he seems fine now. I just don't understand why I have to be here" Blaine huffed. Wes whispered something into David's ear. David nodded and they both smiled. Blaine didn't care. He figured the only way to get out of this quickly was to play along and act like the most caring person in the world. Blaine was good at putting on a false exterior. He used it when he was in trouble or when he had to sit through a boring chemistry lecture. He also used it to get his own way. Blaine walked over to Wes and sat down in front of the two, placing a hand gently on Wes's knee. He turned on his charming smile and looked into Wes's eyes.

"Ok Wes, tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you. Just let all your feelings out" David just laughed. Blaine looked at him quizzically.

"Blaine that is the gayest thing I have ever heard you say" David kept laughing but Blaine looked at Wes who was still pouting.

"Wes. Please tell me what's wrong" Blaine said earnestly. Wes sighed and lent against the wall.

"Oh Blaine it's terrible, I don't know how it happened. I don't know how to feel. I have never felt like this before" Wes continued his rant for a minute or 2 before he placed his head in his hands. Blaine just looked at David who shrugged.

"Wait Wes I don't understand. What actually happened? Did Sophie break up with you? I know she was out of your league but I thought everything was going great between you guys". Wes looked up from his hands and scowled.

"Sophie is not out of my league" Wes protested. Blaine tried to hide the devious smiled that was tugging at his lips.

"Wes I'm sorry but I've got to agree with Blaine on this one. She is 5 8", blonde with a smoking hot body and captain of her school's cheerleading squad. And then look at you. You're a tiny little Asian with no muscles. Even Kurt is stronger then you and that says something-"

"Hey!" Blaine said defensively.

"Come on Blaine, Kurt may look nice sure but he is so scrawny" David said as it was so obvious.

"Kurt is not scrawny, he is in better shape then you" Blaine quipped. No one got to pick on his boyfriend except him. But that was because Kurt picked on him about his hair gel usage so Blaine picked on him for the amount of hair spray his hair consumed on a daily basis. For someone who was healthy he sure didn't mind breathing in aerosol fumes.

Wes threw his hands in the air scaring both David and Blaine.

"Hello aren't we talking about me and my life threatening situation?" Wes said interrupting David and Blaine from their quarrel. Blaine rested his hand back on Wes's knee and looked back at him again.

"Sure buddy, now what actually happened?" Blaine asked patiently.

"Well I was playing with my gavel earlier and then I went and played my x-box and then I went back to my desk and I noticed that my gavel is missing. I searched everywhere in the room I even looked in the common rooms. I even looked in your stuff in case you hid it-"

"Wait you went through my stuff?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Blaine, forget the minor details and the fact that I was ready to sacrifice your hair gel if you did take it. But my gavel IS MISSING! How do you not understand the severity of the situation?" he asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't care I'm going to bed and hoping this is just a nightmare and everything turns back to normal in the morning" Wes got under the covers of his blankets and ordered David and Blaine off his bed.

David walked to the door and told Blaine to call him if he has another psychotic episode. Blaine nodded and went to bed. He looked at his clock, the blazing red numbers shinning in the dark. 11:24pm. He knew that Kurt would be into his moisturizing routine or in bed. He didn't bother to text Kurt in case he woke him up. He would see him in the morning at 8:30 with a cup of coffee for him in his hand.

Blaine woke up to a crash coming from the other side of the room, reluctantly opening his eyes to look at his alarm clock. 5:58 Am. The glowing light from the clock hurt Blaine's eyes as he looked at it. He swung his arm up and fiddled with the switch of his lamp until it turned on. He felt the burn of the light immediately. He squinted to see Wes trying to pick up some books from the floor.

"Wes, what are you doing?" Blaine questioned voice still groggy from sleep.

"What do you think I am doing?" Wes replied without looking at Blaine. Blaine rubbed his eyes. It was too early to be playing 20 questions.

"Well if I knew then I wouldn't be asking" Blaine snapped. Wes was unfazed; he knew Blaine got cranky when he gets woken up.

"I'm looking for my gavel… and a will to live" Wes said and slumped back down on his bed. Blaine angrily groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Wes. Go back to sleep before I come over there and kick your ass" Blaine said slightly muffled by the blankets covering his mouth.

"No" Wes said pouting dramatically. Blaine pulled the blanket from over his head down quickly and glared at Wes.

"Go to sleep before you will be sleeping with the fishes" Blaine knew what he said was lame but he couldn't really think of anything wittier to say.

"Wow if looks could kill" Wes muttered. Blaine intensified his glare. Wes threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine I will go to sleep but don't ever come to me if you ever have a serious problem" Wes said as he climbed back into his bed.

"Oh don't worry I won't" Blaine retorted.

"Good" Wes said. He rolled onto his side and tried to go back to sleep. Blaine closed his eyes and went back to sleep after a few minutes.

Blaine was happily sleeping when he heard his alarm buzz to life, Katy Perry's teenage dream started to play. He smiled to himself remembering when he sang this with the warblers. He was running late to his performance and was freaking out a bit since he was the lead vocalist. He was racing down the stairs and he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned slowly and saw Kurt. He had never really believed in love at first site before.

But he had never seen anyone quite like Kurt before. He felt a huge grin spread across his face. Kurt was confused why everyone was rushing around and he explained. He offered to show Kurt and held his hand softly and tugged him to the senior commons. He didn't really need to hold Kurt's hand but he wanted an excuse to touch him, even if it was for a short amount of time.

He just made it to the senior commons in time. Kurt felt self conscious; Blaine thought it was endearing and impeccably sweet. He smoothed over Kurt's lapels; he might have let his fingers linger a little bit longer than necessary. He then went and joined the warblers and started singing. He couldn't take his eyes off Kurt the whole time he sang. He may have flirted a little with his eyes but it was working on Kurt and that's all that mattered.

Blaine was reliving his memory when he felt a pillow fly at his head.

"Blaine turn off the alarm" Wes shouted from his bed. Blaine stretched over and flicked off his alarm. He stretched his legs and yawned. Languidly getting out of bed to retrieve his uniform from the cupboard he observed Wes, who seemed to have no intention of getting up. Blaine grabbed his clothes from the cupboard and threw them on his bed. He picked up the pillow Wes threw at him and hit his sleeping roommate with it.

"Get up, you can't stay in bed all day" Blaine said and snatched up the blanket he was clutching

"So cold" Wes whimpered.

"You are such a sook. Look I know you are still having a hard time since you lost your gavel. But today will be a good day, you'll see" Blaine said with a reassuring smile.

"You can't possibly know that" Wes retorted.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess you will just have to find out" Blaine said as he patted Wes on the shoulder.

So after half an hour of showering, putting his uniform on and styling his hair perfectly Blaine was ready to go see Kurt. He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Wes hadn't moved and had pulled the blanket over his head.

"Ok enough! I am sick of this. Get up" Blaine ordered, he grabbed Wes's arm and dragged him out of bed. He pushed him into the bathroom and threw Wes's uniform at him.

"Ok get dressed. You have five minutes" Blaine shouted through the door. He went over to his desk and put his books in his bag. He gave his room a quick once over, tidying up the books that had been askew on the floor from earlier and making his bed. Five minutes had passed and Wes was still in the bathroom. He went over and pounded his fist against the door.

"Wes hurry up! It's almost 8:30" Blaine bellowed. The door opened instantly to reveal a rather messy Wes. His tie loosely hung around his shoulders and his blazer was unbuttoned. Blaine fixed the tie and buttoned up the blazer, handing him his bag as they both walked out the door towards Kurt's room.

"Could you please not say anything to Kurt?" Wes asked earnestly. Blaine didn't quite understand but he agreed.

They reached Kurt's door and knocked.

"Come in Blaine" Kurt said from the other side of the door. They opened the door, letting themselves in. Kurt didn't look at them he just continued styling his hair. He wondered what Kurt would do if he didn't have his hair spray. He would probably break down just like Wes did.

"So what was wrong with Wes last night? Did he lose his game on his x-box? I know that he can act like a baby when he loses. He is such a sore loser"

"Hello Kurt" Wes said coldly. Kurt jumped, hair never moving out of place.

"Um hi Wes, I didn't see you there" Kurt said charmingly. A huge smile came to Kurt's face. Blaine had only seen that smile once before, when Kurt accidently scratched once of his DVD's. Blaine couldn't stay angry at Kurt but his smile failed to work on Wes.

"Obviously" Wes said in the same tone. Blaine felt Wes turn; he grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Come on, today won't be that bad" Blaine said and patted Wes on the shoulder.

"You can't know that. It feels like a part of me has died"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine. Blaine just shook his head. Kurt grabbed his bag and the 3 of them walked down the corridor to their first class. Blaine saw the confusion in Kurt's eyes. Blaine leant over and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I'm sorry about the no coffee. I had my hands full with Wes" Blaine said pointing to a glum looking Wes. Wes would let out an exasperated sigh every so often. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"So Wes how are you? You seem a little down" Kurt asked. Wes sharply looked at Kurt. Blaine face palmed, he didn't want to listen to this again.

"You want to know how I'm feeling Kurt. You really want to know how I'm feeling" Wes shouted. Blaine sighed. Not again.

"Um... No" Kurt said.

"Well I am going to tell you how I feel" Wes stated.

"Here we go" Blaine said under his breath. Kurt laughed quietly next to him.

"I feel like a part of me is missing, like I have died. The world is a cruel place as I am finding out; it rips at your heart strings and leaves you feeling cold and alone. I have never felt so alone. I'm just so scared for her safety, I know she will be ok, I have to believe that or otherwise I might crumble and never be able to go on. She's all I've got" Wes said and placed his head in his hands.

"Wait. Did something happen to Sophie?" Kurt was quickly concerned, he hoped she was fine. Wes looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"What? No. she is fine. It's my gavel Kurt. She's missing. I don't know where she is. She's gone!" Wes moaned. He was on the verge of tears. Kurt looked at Blaine. He gave him a look that said 'I know right'. Kurt bit his lip to hide a laugh, deciding instead to pat Wes on the back.

"Look Wes, it will probably turn up eventually. You know everyone misplaces things all the time" Kurt tried to sound comforting, but ended up sounding slightly sarcastic. Wes shrugged Kurt off, glaring at him with eyes of pure fire.

"My gavel is not a mere 'thing' Kurt as you so eloquently put it. She is a thing of beauty. I guess you just wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone" Wes affronted and stormed into his classroom. Blaine saw that Kurt was about to follow Wes in and he wasn't letting him get away without at least giving him a hug. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist, he pulled him back and into a romantic hug, smiling to himself. That worked better then he thought. Their faces were so close he could feel Kurt's breath against his skin.

"And where do you think you are going?" Blaine asked and slowly ran his hand up Kurt's back.

"Um, to follow Wes?" Kurt said tentatively, Blaine slowly shook his head.

"I'm not going to follow Wes?" Kurt asked while Blaine nodded.

"So where am I going then?" Kurt asked sardonically. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on his collarbone and slowly kissed up his neck until he reached Kurt's ear.

"Heaven" he breathed. Blaine heard Kurt let out a low groan and tried to pass it off as a laugh. He knew that this wasn't going to make up for last night being interrupted but it was a start. Blaine could feel the heat from Kurt's cheeks; he pulled away holding Kurt's hand and looked dreamily into Kurt eyes. The piercing blue of his eyes were mesmerising.

"You're so sure of yourself" Kurt whispered so only Blaine could hear.

"Would I be me if I wasn't?" Blaine matched Kurt's tone and winked at him. Blaine saw that Kurt was about to kiss him but he froze midway. He looked behind Kurt to see David resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I wanna be loved too" David said in a petulant tone.

"You could have told me he was going to do that" Kurt grumbled. Blaine stared at David while he spoke.

"I didn't see him coming"

"David let go of me" Kurt protested as he swatted at David's hands, Blaine saw David's grip around Kurt tighten. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and crossed his arms and scowled at David. David had fucking impeccable timing. He couldn't catch a break.

"Do you just follow us around and interrupt us every time we are together or something? Because this is starting to get annoying" Blaine complained. He was annoyed that someone else was hugging Kurt and not him.

"Are you still annoyed about last night? Get over it" David said as he snuggled into Kurt who was trying his best to get away.

"No I won't" Blaine said as he crossed his arms tighter against his chest, his patience wearing thin.

David laughed. Kurt was still struggling to break free of his arms.

"That boy is moody, he needs to get laid. Quick!" David snicked. Blaine pulled Kurt free and kept an arm protectively around him. Kurt straightened his blazer and glared at David for interrupting them yet again.

"David, even if I was about to get 'laid' you would probably manage to interrupt me somehow" Blaine remarked. He hadn't noticed but Mr. Hensley walked passed and looked strangely at the boys**. **

"Shouldn't you three be getting to class?" he said with a look of superiority. David perked up and Kurt slapped him.

"Yes sir we are just going now" Kurt said and pushed David into the class room. Blaine grabbed his wrist softly. He tried to hug Kurt but was interrupted by Mr. Hensley.

"Blaine shouldn't you be leaving?" he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"I am but-"

"No buts Blaine go to your next class" he said while he waited for Blaine to leave. They both said an awkward goodbye and Blaine walked off to his geography class. He couldn't catch a break. As David had so eloquently put it, he was sexually frustrated. He walked into class and pulled out his book and started drawing cubes. He didn't really know why he drew cubes, he wasn't the best artist and he was pretty good at drawing them. And it was more exciting than listening to his teacher.

The bell rang and Blaine walked down the corridor to meet Kurt so they could walk to home economics together. He turned into the corridor and saw Wes and David with their ears pressed up against the door. Blaine was amused and went up behind them and clapped them on the shoulder. The both of them jumped and swore under their breath.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Blaine asked. The boys didn't take their eyes off the door.

"Kurt got called back after class and we want to know what it's about" David said nonchalantly. David snorted loudly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt is trying to blame me for hugging him earlier. Apparently Mr. Hensley thought it was inappropriate. Now shush I'm trying to listen" Wes ordered and leant further into the door. He slipped and his head hit the door hard. Blaine started to laugh uncontrollably and held his sides. David rubbed his head and leant against the door again and continued to listen. Suddenly, huge smiles grew upon David and Wes's face.

"No way" David said in a disbelieving tone. Blaine rushed to try the door and tried to listen but David pushed him back.

"What are they talking about?" Blaine huffed. David's smile grew wider.

"Mr. Hensley is giving Kurt The Talk!" David squealed. Blaine gasped. Was he even allowed to do that? Blaine smirked without realizing it. The door flew opened and David and Wes flew the door with their guilty expressions. Kurt looked horrified; he fiercely glared at Wes and David.

"Please tell me you weren't listening" Kurt scowled. His face was flushed; the fact that people were listening only made his embarrassment grow.

"Of course not" Wes and David said in unison. Blaine had heard that tone before. He knew it wasn't a good sign. Kurt groaned exasperatedly and spun on his heels and pounded down the corridor.

"Kurt! Don't forget the leaflets" Mr. Hensley called after him. Kurt clutched his bag strap tighter and walked faster.

"Don't worry sir, I'll give them to him" David said as he snatched them from his hand. The three of them ran down the corridor to catch up with Kurt. David nudged Kurt's shoulder and looked at him with a goofy smile.

"So Kurt, did he give you some tips?" David said and then he released a loud, obnoxious laugh. Blaine was trying very hard to suppress a laugh but he felt a small smile crack on his exterior. His poker face was cracking. But he had to admit it was pretty fun even though it was at Kurt's expense.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Kurt it's not that bad" Blaine said trying to calm Kurt down. Kurt had buried his face into his hands and refused to look at anyone. David was sitting across from Kurt and kept making crude remarks about their morning. Blaine thought it was hysterical but had put on the most concerned look on his face in an attempt to make Kurt feel better, even though he wanted to be teasing him like David.

Kurt mumbled something incoherently into his palm.

"What was that Kurty?" David asked sweetly, his face had been fixed into a mischievous grin for the past 2 hours and nothing could shift it. Kurt removed his hands from his face and glared at David. Blaine wasn't sure if was even possible but David's smile grew even wider.

"I said, if there wasn't such a strict zero bullying tolerance at this school I would kick your ass" Kurt replied coldly. Blaine started to laugh uncontrollably but tried to hide it as a cough. Kurt whipped his head around and pursed his lips at Blaine in a fierce glare.

"Something you would like to share?" Kurt asked coldly.

"No, no of course not" Blaine said and put on his most dapper smile.

"Thought so" Kurt said and turned back to glare at David.

"Come on Kurt you couldn't even hurt a fly let alone me" David said assumingly. David flexed his muscles [or lack thereof] taunting Kurt.

"Kurt, look at me. You wouldn't want to run into me in a dark alley late at night. You would end up in hospital from the amount of damage these bad boys could do" David said while he kissed each of biceps. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"David you are forgetting that I have a step brother that is 6ft 2' and is the quarterback on the football team. Do you know the amount of times that we have fought over the remote and it ended in a brawl? I have won every one of them. I may not be tall or whatever but I'm sure I could kick your ass fairly easy" Kurt said proud of himself.

"Hey Kurt?" David asked sheepishly.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"Have you bought your ticket" David inquired.

"For what?" Kurt asked. David flexed his muscles.

"To see the gun show!" David said while flexing his muscles. Huge smiles cracked onto all of onlooking Warbler's faces. They all began to chuckle as they saw Kurt's face scrunch up in disgust. Blaine laughed but stopped immediately when Kurt looked at him. Blaine mouthed an apology but continued to smile.

Wes chirped up and looked over at Kurt.

"So Kurt, did Mr Hensley give you some good advice? I think all the Warblers would love to read those quaint little leaflets. They are so informative are they not?" Wes cheekily asked. Kurt groaned and stood up, clutching his messenger back.

"I'm going to be late for French" Kurt lied and walked off. He may or may not have purposely hit Wes and David in the back of the head with his bag on his way. Kurt walked out of the cafeteria, heading to his French classroom.

Blaine smiled when David and Wes rubbed the back of their head where Kurt had hit them. Blaine knew that there were two thick text books in Kurt's bag so that made him smile even more.

"Shouldn't you be running off after him?" David started.

"Then catching up to him and hugging him?" Wes continued.

"Then muttering sweet nothings in his ear"

"Then he will start to blush and he will look so innocent while you will be thinking something completely erotic or dirty" David and Wes said alternating each sentence.

"Then he will look at you with a coy smile"

"And then you get that big dopey smile on your face you always get when you are around Kurt" David finished.

"Dude you two are sickening, but it's totally cute" Wes said while David nodded in agreement.

"Um… thank you?" Blaine replied confusedly.

"Does that really happen that much?" Blaine asked curiously.

David shrugged.

"At least once a week" David said nonchalantly.

"Well maybe if you didn't tease him, it wouldn't happen" Blaine said only half sarcastic. Wes and David thought for a second before answering.

"It's more fun to tease Kurt" Wes said with a smile on his face. David nodded and then turned to their own conversation. Blaine pulled out his phone and texted Kurt to ask if he was ok.

**Blaine **

Hey are you ok? I know Wes and David can be dicks sometimes but they mean well.

**Kurt **

Yea I'm fine I just wanted to get away from them and their tormenting.

**Blaine **

Yea I know the feeling. Are you busy tonight?

**Kurt **

No I'm not. Why do you ask?

**Blaine **

Just wondered if you wanted to watch a movie? Or maybe even finish last nights date ;)

**Kurt **

Ha-ha you wish. But the movie sounds nice.

**Blaine **

I do wish. I'll come to your room at 7 or so.

**Kurt **

Sounds great. Can't wait.

Blaine was about to send a text when a hand snatched his Iphone from his grip. Wes was now back in his seat trying to crack the password Blaine had set on his inbox.

"Good luck trying to crack the password" Blaine said coldly as he lent over the table and tried to get his phone back. Wes threw his head back and smiled at Blaine.

"Oh I am fairly certain I can guess the password" and sure enough he got into Blaine's messages and smiled. Maybe Blaine should change his password so it wasn't 'Kurt'

"David" Wes said coolly.

"Yo" David said turning from his conversation with Thad.

"We are watching a movie tonight"

"Why?"

"Because we are gate crashing Kurt and Blaine's date" Wes said like it was so obvious. Blaine reached over and successfully got his phone back.

"Ok two things. One, It's not a date; it's just a movie in Kurt's room. And two, you guys are not invited" Blaine said, stood up and proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria. Blaine heard the two boys run after him to catch up.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Don't you know the whole point of gate crashing is not being invited in the first place? And why are we not allowed to come? Don't you love us? We love you!" Wes said and both boys hugged Blaine. Blaine let out an 'oof" being crushed under the weight of the two boys that had him trapped in their arms.

"Guys you two are making me look like a pimp with you two hanging off me" Blaine said with a slight smile.

"Yea we are your bitches" David said while Wes nodded in agreement.

"Well you can be my 'bitches' but we are going to get in trouble if we are late" both boys let go and hurriedly walk to their class.

"And you are still not invited" Blaine said firmly as he walked into the classroom. The boys took their seats in the back row and got out their books.

"Why not?" they said together with hurt faces.

"Because I didn't get to finish my date with Kurt last night and that is both of your faults, so you don't get to watch the movie with us tonight" Blaine said as he flipped his book to the right page.

"Fine I didn't want to watch it anyway. You were probably going to watch Brokeback Mountain or something equally as erotic" Wes said petulantly.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to watch porn with you Blaine anyway" David said slightly loud, making three boys turn and look at them with confused faces.

"Keep your voice down" Blaine whispered coldly "anyway Brokeback Mountain isn't porn it's a beautiful love story betwe-"

"Dude it's called Brokeback Mountain. It is probably named that because some guys probably tried some kinky position and broke a vertebra or something" Wes said.

"This conversation is over" Blaine said forcefully and looked up at the teacher who was writing something on the board.

"You're probably right. I will be bet you ten bucks that by the end of the week that there will be a reason to christen Kurt's room Brokeback Mountain" David whispered to Wes with a wink. Blaine calmly picked up his book and hit Wes and David repeatedly and stopped when the teacher turned around.

"Problem Mr Anderson?" the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry sir but David was choking and I was just helping him out. I didn't want him to die" Blaine said while sporting his most dapper smile.

"Oh that is very kind of you, good job" the teacher said and continued to write on the board.

"Blaine could get away with murder. Why don't we have that kind of credibility?" Wes asked David incredulously.

"Because you two probably would have killed the person" Blaine said under his breath and felt the glares coming from David and Wes. He smiled to himself and started to write down the work on the board.

Kurt was now back in his room after his last class. Kurt had seen Wes in the corridor and quickly hurried in the opposite direction. Kurt was secretly happy that he had Wes's gavel. If Wes was going to torture Kurt then he was going to do it right back.

Kurt knew Blaine would be at his door in half an hour so he decided to change out of his uniform. He walked over to his closet and opened both the door. Kurt sighed at the number of clothes. He wanted to be back in his room at his house, where all his clothes were. He missed the feel of the different textures, the different designers and most of all the amount of clothes there was. He had spent hours one day organising his closet, by colour, by designer, by year. He was so proud, until Finn came in and wanted to borrow a scarf when Kurt wasn't home. Kurt came home to half his clothes askew on the floor. Let's just say Finn now has a high appreciation for clothes after spending 3 hours redoing all the work he undid.

Kurt picked out a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a dark blue trench coat and a green scarf. Kurt was hanging his blazer back in the closet when there was a knock at the door. Kurt closed the closet doors and walked over, straightening his trench coat as he opened the door. He put a big smile on his face and said "hi" then his face dropped into a frown.

"Hi Kurt. Do you have a minute?" Mr. Hensley asked. Kurt was about to protest when Mr. Hensley walked into the middle of his room and looked at Kurt. Kurt closed his door and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 6:57pm and he knew that Blaine would be at his door at any minute.

"Now Kurt I know that you might have been uncomfortable when we talked this morning. But I just wanted to make sure you understand that I just want you to be safe" Mr. Hensley said earnestly. Kurt took a deep breath. 'If you smile and nod this will go a lot quicker' he thought to himself.

"Well thank you sir but I am completely fine there is no need to worry" Kurt said trying to use the smile that Blaine uses on the teachers. He must have pulled it off because a smile appeared on Mr. Hensley's face.

"Well Kurt that is good to know" there was a knock on the door. For once Kurt wished Blaine wasn't always on time.

"Well I think I need to talk to Wes, he has been dating his girlfriend for a while and I need to chat to him about his intentions" Mr. Hensley said as he opened the door. Blaine smiled and a frown of confusion flashed on his face.

"Hello Blaine" Mr. Hensley said with a smile.

"Uh hello sir" Blaine said sceptically.

"Wait sir" Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine, Kurt slipped his hand in Blaine's and smiled up at Mr. Hensley.

"Do you talk to all the boys at the school that are dating someone?" Kurt asked curiously. He nodded quickly and explains.

"The school board gets a member of staff to talk to students every so often, because Dalton doesn't have a sex education class. They think it's a good idea to let the students know that there is always someone they can ask if they don't feel comfortable to ask their friends. No matter how stupid it might sound in their head" he said swiftly.

"Well I think you should have a long talk with Wes, he doesn't know all that much and he will appreciate the time you have taken to talk to him" Kurt said with a smile. This is going to be great pay back for him.

"Yes I will, it's good to see that you are so concerned for your friend" Mr. Hensley, slowly starting to walk to Wes's room.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his room quickly and closed the door.

"Care to explain?" Blaine asks as he rests his hands on either side of Kurt's hips. Kurt brought his hands around Blaine's neck and looked into his eyes.

"I was just going to choose a movie and then Mr. Hensley knocked on the door and wanted to explain about this morning. So I told him that Wes needs someone to tell him about the birds and the bees so that is where he is going now" Kurt said with a big grin on his face.

"But Wes probably knows more about that than anyone" Blaine said with a confused face. Kurt smiled evilly.

"I know" Kurt whispered.

"Oh" Blaine said and started to smile when it started to make sense.

"Oh, you do know Wes is going to kill you right when he finds out it was your fault" Blaine said after a minute.

"It is going to be worth it. Nothing better than having an awkward conversation with a teacher. Now do you want to talk about Wes all night or" Kurt said as he brought his face closer to Blaine and stopped a centimetre away from Blaine's face.

"No definitely not" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's soft lips.

"Good" Kurt said against Blaine's lips. Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled away from Blaine's lips with a sigh and looked at the message on his phone, his lips forming a huge grin.

**Wes**

Kurt, enjoy tonight. It is going to be the last night that you are going to be alive.

Blaine smiled when he read it.

"So what movie do you want to watch? I have a fairly big collection" Kurt said as he walked holding Blaine's hand over to the TV cabinet. They looked through the movies and decided on 'Rent'. Kurt put in the DVD and walked over to his bed. Blaine was already sprawled out on the bed and had his arms open and waiting for Kurt. Kurt smiled and rested in Blaine's arms laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. They stayed silent for most of the movie, except for when tom and angel were walking down the street.

"I have always loved angel. He sort of reminds me of you" Blaine said as he rested his chin on top of Kurt's head. Kurt wrinkled his forehead and kept looking at the screen.

"How so?" Kurt said still confused. Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's waist and continued.

"He... she is so confident. She doesn't care what other people think of her and she would do anything for her boyfriend. She is loving and caring, and is always happy and makes people around her happy" Blaine said softly. Kurt looked away from the screen turning in Blaine's arm. His nose was touching Blaine's; he ran a hand slowly in Blaine's hair.

"You know, you can be cute when you want to be" Kurt said and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Not as cute as you" Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Although cute you are also incredibly cheesy" Kurt said sarcastically

"I'm not that cheesy; blame my mother for making me watch romantic comedies with her" Blaine said with a sigh, remembering all the nights he had wasted.

"You might be cheesy but it is extremely cute" Kurt said as he kissed him again. Blaine grasped Kurt's hands and thrusted them over his head, laying on top of Kurt. Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine smiled wickedly.

"Am I cute now?" Blaine said as he took in Kurt's flushed complexion. He leant down and kissed Kurt's neck passionately. He felt Kurt's heartbeat accelerate.

"Um" Kurt breathed. Blaine rolled over and laughed. Kurt laid there stunned for a second before fixing his hair and straightening his coat. They resumed their previous position and watched the movie. "Tease" Kurt whispered under his breath. Blaine laughed quietly to himself before resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. They watched the movie, talking about things that flashed on the screen and sung along to the songs.

Kurt was enjoying the movie and felt a lump in his throat when angel was in hospital. A few tears betrayed him when tom sang the reprised version of 'ill cover you'. Kurt heard Blaine take a deep breath from behind him. He heard his breathing falter and felt a tear drip onto his face. Kurt smiled, Blaine was unashamedly showing emotion. Blaine had always put on a tough facade in front of people. He never let himself get close to anyone in case he got hurt. Kurt felt special that Blaine was being himself in front of him. Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine's and laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand. Blaine appreciated the affectionate gesture Kurt was making. Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the cheek and rested his head on Kurt's cheek. They laid there and watched the funeral scene play out. Kurt felt a hot tear run down his cheek. Blaine used his thumb and wiped away the escaping tear. Kurt laughed a little to himself. Blaine just smiled and cuddled into Kurt more. They stayed quiet and watched the movie together until the end. Kurt pressed 'stop' on the remote and turned off the TV. He rolled over and looked into Blaine's golden eyes. He placed a soft hand on Blaine's face and took a breath.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered and placed his head on Blaine's chest. He laid his head over Blaine's heart and listened to the rhythmic beating.

"For what?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt just shrugged against Blaine.

"Just for being you. I had always dreamed of finding someone like you, you know. Going to McKinley kind of made think that it was never going to happen. But then I found you and I don't think that I've ever been happier" Kurt said genuinely. He propped himself on his elbow, took a deep breath and look directly into Blaine beautiful hazel eyes that were staring right back at him.

"I love you" Kurt said and turned his face to hide his blush. Blaine cupped Kurt's chin and made him look in his eyes.

"I love you too" Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled at him and tugged Blaine against him. Kurt pulled him in to a passionate kiss and stroked a hand fondly through Blaine's hair. Blaine kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Kurt small waist. Blaine felt him smile against his lips. They broke away and both laughed a little in disbelief. 'I'm so glad Wes and David didn't come' Blaine thought to himself. That was the only time that night that Blaine thought about anyone besides Kurt.

They lay next to each other and smiled to each other, they did this until they both fell asleep. They slept in each other's arms that night. Kurt felt that something had changed between them. Everything was so much more real between them. Kurt had slept in Blaine's arms before but tonight felt special. What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine could feel it too.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was asleep in his bed when his phone started to ring. He jumped a little in surprise from hearing something so loud in a quiet room. Kurt lazily leaned over in his bed and felt Blaine's arms around him tighten. He reached his phone after a few failed attempts swatting at the bedside table, finally picking it up. Kurt cracked his eyes opened and pressed the green phone on the screen, answering the call lazily.

"Hello?" Kurt mumbled quietly with his head leaning heavily on his pillow, his voice cracked as it was thick with sleep.

"Kurt!" Brittney squealed over the phone. Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and a prominent frown appeared on his face. He glanced over at his bedside clock. It was7:00am.

"Hey Britt" Kurt whispered into phone, rubbing his eyes slowly trying to become more awake. He tried to sit up a little but was forcefully remained in his spot. Blaine had a tiny smile on his face as he clutched his arms around Kurt like his life depended on it.

"Kurt why didn't you tell me?" Brittney squealed again in her high pitched voice. It was too early in the morning to use such a loud high pitched voice. Brittney obviously hadn't realised that Kurt had just woken up.

"What didn't I tell you?" Kurt asked confused. He rolled over and looked at a sleepy Blaine, he looked so cute, and his hair had escaped the gel coating, a smile playing cheekily on his lips. He nuzzled his head further into the pillow and his breathing became deeper.

"That Blaine is famous! Can you please get me his signature, please, please, please? How come you never told me? You use to tell me everything, and make me cookies. Can I speak to Blaine? I have never spoken to a celebrity before!" she exclaimed. Kurt was confused, he softly nudged Blaine's shoulder, Blaine mumbled incoherently into Kurt's pillow.

"Honey, can you hang on a second?" Kurt asked.

"Sure! I am going to ask lord Tubbington if he wants Blaine's autograph as well" she squealed again. Even though Kurt had been up for a little while now, his ears still didn't appreciate that noise. Kurt nudged Blaine again a little more firmly than before.

"Go 'way Wes" Blaine said tiredly as he struggled to open his eyes. Kurt laughed a little at the petulant tone. It was kind of endearing.

"It's not Wes" Kurt said as he brushed the curls away from Blaine's forehead. Blaine opened his eyes slowly and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, good morning" Blaine said sheepishly and a little embarrassed. Blaine pulled Kurt towards him so that their noses were almost touching. Kurt laughed and almost forgot his question. Kurt's other hand was still holding onto his phone while his other hand languidly played with Blaine's hair.

"Are you famous?" Kurt asked quizzically as he looked deeply into Blaine's gorgeous eyes. Blaine's forehead scrunched up a little at the question. He seemed to process it before answering.

"I don't think I am. Should I be?" Blaine asked as he looked back into Kurt's eyes, as if they would unlock the answer. Kurt smiled, he put the phone back against his ear again and waited for Brittney.

"Britt you still there?" Kurt asked when he heard silence.

"Yes I am here, oh my god this is so exciting" Brittney squealed again. Kurt was still dazed. Blaine had his head resting on Kurt's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of Kurt's heartbeat; he looked up at Kurt in confusion.

"Hey Britt can you tell me why you think Blaine is famous" Kurt said slowly. That sort of explained it. Blaine knew Brittney was a sweet girl but she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Blaine still looked up at Kurt with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course I can silly. I was at Artie's house last night and we were watching a movie, he decided that we should watch 'The lord of the rings'" Kurt smiled; he knew where this was going.

"And then this short guy, with dark brown curly hair came on the screen, he was so cute! How did you not tell me that Blaine is Frodo in the lord of the rings!" she screamed into the phone. Kurt pulled his phone away from his ear again and waited for her to calm down. Kurt fought very hard to keep a straight face in front of Blaine. Blaine looked up at him again and mouthed a 'what?'

"Hey Britt, Blaine is here, did you want to talk to him? I know you are sort of his biggest fan now" Kurt asked with a sly smile on his lips. Blaine looked up at him once again with his forehead scrunched up in confusion. 'biggest fan'? Kurt took Brittney's scream as a yes and handed Blaine the phone.

"Um hi Brittney" Blaine said awkwardly as he came to a seated position on Kurt's bed and lent against the wall. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's knee and traced little shapes on the blanket that covered his knee. It was very distracting Blaine quickly found out.

"Oh my god! Blaine why didn't you tell me you were an actor?" Brittney asked slightly disappointed, but perked right back up again. Blaine put his palm against his eye and slowly started to shake his head; Kurt smiled enormously and looked up at Blaine.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked. Kurt's smiled turned into a full blown grin. Kurt tried very hard not to laugh but his poker face was soon going to break.

"Blaine don't be shy! You were amazing when you played Frodo in the lord of the rings!" Blaine frowned and Kurt started to laugh but tried to hide it with a cough.

"Brittney, I'm sorry to say but that wasn't me" Blaine said slowly. Kurt laughed and clutched at his sides. He was now lying on his back and looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"Blaine I think I would know I if was you or not" Brittney said assured of herself. Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly shook his head. Kurt continued to laugh at Blaine. Blaine lingered his fingers on Kurt's hair then traced down to the pillow that Kurt was using. He snatched it away and swatted Kurt with it. Kurt grabbed the pillow and hit Blaine back. Blaine held out a hand trying to grab the pillow off Kurt. Blaine replied to Brittney.

"Brittney I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am not an actor and I certainly wasn't in the lord of the rings" Blaine said emphasising every word. Kurt started to laugh again; Blaine pulled the pillow out of Kurt's hands and Kurt sort of fell on him. Blaine put the pillow above his head, trying to keep it out of Kurt's grasp. Kurt slowly traced his finger up Blaine's arm in an attempt to get the pillow but gave up half way and found that he was more interested in kissing Blaine. Blaine was getting distracted and had to focus very hard on what Brittney was saying. Kurt's lips had made it to Blaine's neck and Kurt was slowly kissing Blaine's jaw line.

"It's ok Blaine, I'll keep your secret" Brittney said sweetly. Kurt was being very distracting; Blaine had to end this call very quickly.

"Um, thank you Brittney" Blaine said as Kurt kissed his collarbone. Kurt was tracing his finger slowly down Blaine's torso. Blaine made an awkward swallowing noise and Kurt started to laugh against Blaine's neck.

"Brittney, I have to go" Blaine said and hung up the phone. Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear and composed himself before he looked down at Kurt.

"And may I ask what you are doing?" Blaine said as he cupped Kurt's chin and made him look at him.

"Being a distraction" Kurt said nonchalantly. He leant up and softly pecked Blaine on the lips.

"I can tell" Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt towards him. Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips. Kurt moved down Blaine's neck. Kurt was too busy kissing Blaine's neck that he didn't notice his phone was ringing again. Blaine answered it. "Hello" Blaine said slightly breathless and regretted it instantly.

"Blaine? Why are you answering Kurt's phone? Is everything ok?" Burt said from the other end of the phone. It was only 7:30am; he had to think of an excuse quick to get out of this.

"Oh hello Mr. Hummel" Blaine said loudly and watched as Kurt froze instantly. Kurt sort of resembled a deer in the headlights. He quickly scooted away from Blaine.

"Oh Kurt was having trouble trying to figure out what way to style his hair today. He called me and asked for me to help. He is in his bathroom now and he asked me to answer his phone for him" Blaine said and received a glare from Kurt.

"I'll just get him for you" Blaine said and held the phone against his chest.

"What?" Blaine asked as he took in Kurt's expression.

"I have never had a problem with styling my hair" Kurt said as he snatched the phone out of Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and poked his tongue at Kurt like a 5 year old.

"Hi dad" Kurt said as he walked to his bathroom. He closed the door behind him and looked in the mirror and frowned. Blaine was right. He was going to have trouble styling his hair today. His hair was all over the place; Kurt combed it while he listened to his father.

"So have you got anything packed yet? Finn and I will be there tomorrow to start taking your things" Kurt dropped his brush; tomorrow? He only had until tomorrow. He slowly composed himself and replied.

"I started with a few boxes on Tuesday, but I haven't packed anything since" Kurt said quietly. The reality was starting to hit him. Hard. He had one day of school left and then Saturday left at Dalton. He wanted to go back to McKinley but hadn't really thought that it was going to be happening so soon. He knew it was going to be really hard going back after having such an awesome morning.

"Is everything ok?" Burt asked in concern. Kurt took a deep breath before he answered.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just forgot that I was leaving so soon" Kurt said trying to hold back a tear.

"It will be ok kiddo. I know how hard it will be for you to adjust back but you will be fine" Burt said. Kurt could feel the pat on his back that his father would have offered him.

"Ok, if you haven't got all your stuff packed we will be there on Friday to help. I better let you go, Blaine said you were having hair problems and I know how you get when it doesn't look like you want it to" Burt said.

"Dad!" Kurt retorted.

"Sorry kiddo but it is true, you get moody. Like you are now. Anyway I'm running late. Have a good day" Burt said and hung up.

Kurt looked in the mirror and attempted to fix his hair. Kurt was in the bathroom for about 40 minutes and forgot that Blaine was in the other room. With one final spray of hairspray he left the bathroom and entered his empty bedroom. He was confused. Blaine was there before, were did he go? Kurt went to his closet and put on his shirt, tie, pants and freshly polished shoes. Kurt looked over at his clock. It was 8:29am. Kurt put on his custom blazer which was hanging on the handle of the closet. He read over the messages again and noticed a small message on the bottom right corner.

"Courage, love Blaine"

Kurt stared at it. Blaine, a man of many words, wrote something so simple, so effortless but it left Kurt feeling so... there was no emotion to describe the feeling Kurt was overcome with. Kurt was smiling like a big love struck idiot that he jumped when he heard a knock at his door. Kurt slipped his blazer on an answered the door. He pulled the door open and was greeted by an extended hand a holding a piping hot cup of coffee.

"One Grande non-fat mocha" Blaine said, proud of himself. Blaine smiled when he took in Kurt's appearance, knowing that Kurt must have read his message because of the huge smile on his face. Kurt took the cup out of Blaine's hand. Blaine had somehow managed to look showered and shaven and even to gel his hair in a short amount of time, and to get coffee as well.

"How the hell did you do that" Kurt asked. Kurt grabbed the cup of coffee and slid his hand into Blaine's.

"Do what?" Blaine asked as he looked over at Kurt, they walked down the corridor.'

"Manage to look so good and take little time to do it in?" Kurt said slightly louder then he intended. Blaine looked at him and smiled.

"Oh you think I'm good looking" Blaine teased. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't date you if you weren't good looking" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Really?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"No I'm not that shallow. You're lucky you're cute. You're not that bright" Kurt teased and squeezed Blaine's hand.

They walked past the senior commons and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the sign on the door. Kurt walked over to the sign, slightly pulling Blaine with him. He looked at the sign and smiled.

LOST!

One wooden gavel! If you have a soul and are a decent human being you will do the right thing and return it to Wesley. This is a very important item. If you have any information of its whereabouts please tell me, Wesley immediately.

Oh this is too perfect.

Kurt dug into his pocket and called Jeff. Blaine and Kurt kept walking down the corridor. Blaine was confused at Kurt's actions but didn't say anything.

The phone picked up after 3 rings.

"Hummel what's up" Jeff answered.

"Have you been near the senior commons this morning?" Kurt asked quickly.

"No I haven't why do you ask?" Jeff asked.

"When you do you'll know exactly why I called" Kurt said and hung up his phone, putting it back in his pocket. Kurt and Blaine's hands slightly swaying as they walked. Kurt looked at Blaine in a sideways glance and tried to keep his composure.

"So Wes must be really upset at the loss of his gavel" Blaine groaned, it was too perfect. Finally Kurt had something over Wes.

"He has talked about it non-stop, so I was glad that I had the chance to get out of the room last night and this morning" Blaine said with a slightly coy smile. Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist and looked into his golden eyes.

"Me too" Kurt whispered.

"Right Hummel, time to die!" Kurt heard from down the corridor. Blaine and Kurt slowly turned and were faced with Wes running psychotically down the corridor.

"Gotta go" Kurt said and kissed Blaine quickly before running off down the next corridor. Wes whirled passed Blaine laughing madly, before following in Kurt's direction.

"Hummel get back here!" Wes shouted. Kurt turned and saw that he was stopped by a passing teacher and was now being yelled at for running inside. Kurt took his chance and quickly made his getaway. He slipped through the classroom door and sat down in the back row. He pulled out his book and saw Jeff walk into the classroom. Jeff was grinning from ear to ear. Kurt knew he had seen the sign. Jeff had a spring in his step as he walked over to Kurt and sat on the chair next to him.

"Saw the sign?" Kurt asked, Kurt started to smile as well and couldn't hold his composure any longer. The door flew open and then slammed shut. Wes stood there and glared at Kurt. Kurt continued to smile; Jeff looked over at him in confusion. Blaine walked in the door behind Wes and they walked over to the 2 desks in front of Kurt and Jeff. Jeff was looking at Kurt and wondered if he found out that Kurt had his gavel.

"Morning Wes, you are looking very dapper this morning" Kurt said and continued to smile at Wes, Wes turned in the seat and glared at Kurt. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and smiled triumphantly.

"Can it Hummel. Do you know how long Mr. Hensley talked to me for? An hour and a half. And let me tell you he didn't spare any details. He brought his laptop with him and showed me different sites that he thought might help me understand better. The pictures were graphic" Wes shuddered and threw his hands in the air. Kurt lent back in his chair and laughed, he clutched at his sides and tried to look at Wes but it only made him laugh more.

"Wait I'm still confused what happened?" Jeff said as he scratched his head. Wes looked at him pointedly and explained.

"Hummel here told Mr. Hensley that I didn't know the first thing about sex or sex education. So he got Mr. Hensley to talk to me about every little thing. Sparing no detail!" Wes shouted. A smile crept on Jeff's face and now understood why Kurt and Blaine found it so funny.

"An hour and a half! If I wasn't so polite I would have personally thrown him out of my room. You are so lucky I didn't come and ruin your night like mine was so terribly ruined! I hope you had fun, it was probably safe fun. Did you read all your leaflets? You would be an expert at safe sex now wouldn't you?" Wes turned and looked at Blaine. "Is he?" Wes asked Blaine. Wes actually seemed really interested in the answer. Kurt rolled his eyes; he didn't even get that embarrassed like he thought he would.

"Wes we are not talking about my level of expertise in bed, ok?" Kurt said and saw Blaine mouth a small 'thank you'. Wes wiped his blazer and looked over at Kurt and smiled widely.

"Well I am excellent" Wes exclaimed.

"Did your hand tell you that" Jeff asked with a smirk. Wes made a disgruntled noise, and looked over at Jeff with an exasperated look.

"We are not all desperate like you Jeff, some of us have girlfriends... boyfriends, for that kind of thing" Wes said as he looked between Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine tell me something. How is Kurt in bed?" Wes asked very interestedly. Kurt was now starting to get embarrassed as more people were walking through the door. Blaine just shook his head slowly.

"For a straight guy, you are very interested in gay sex. Why is that?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"If you must know Blaine, Kurt is very dainty in his actions, he seems to glide instead of walk and he has really soft skin" Wes said and tried to touch Kurt's face. Kurt slapped his hand away and Wes continued to talk "and I was wondering if when he is in the sack if he turns into some kind of wild animal" Wes said and a huge grin spread on his face when he saw Kurt's redenning face. Jeff laughed as he poked Kurt's face, his finger leaving a white mark on Kurt's now tomato coloured face. Kurt glared over at Blaine and Blaine grinned.

"Thank you for defending me" Kurt said sarcastically. The 3 other boys burst into laughter. Their French teacher walked in the room and ordered them to be silent.

"Just letting you know I hate you all" Kurt said as he started to copy down the notes on the board. The other boys laughed quietly at Kurt's remark and started to copy the notes.

The day proceeded slowly, Kurt tried to enjoy every moment of it but it hard was hard to do when Wes kept asking him sexual questions. Blaine thought it was hilarious, until Wes starting making fun of him.

"Come on Blaine, you are like a midget, so you are like the perfect height for blow jobs. That is probably why Kurt likes you" Wes said as they walked into the warbler's practice room. Blaine was starting to blush at the comments.

"Wes, how does your girlfriend put up with you?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow. They were sitting on the leather couches and were waiting for the rest of the warblers to arrive.

"Very easily" Wes said very assured of himself.

"Yea she probably doesn't know the real you though" Kurt muttered.

"So Kurt is that why you are dating Blaine?" Wes asked as he sat higher in his chair.

"Because I know the real Blaine?" Kurt asked despondently.

"No because he is the perfect height?" Wes said and wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt just rolled his eyes. He held Blaine's hand and slightly lent against him.

"If you must know, that is not why I am dating Blaine" Kurt said and squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, he put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled Kurt against him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's broad shoulder and started to play with fingers and looked at Wes.

"So why then? He doesn't have much going for him. His hair is sporadic and is covered with this weird stuff, he makes weird faces when he sings, he doesn't wear anything besides his uniform and he always act like some polite little alien" Wes said trying to figure out why Kurt couldn't see this. Blaine huffed and tightened his arm around Kurt.

"I like his hair, even though it looks much better when it is curly, the faces he makes when he sings is from expressing passion in his voice, and since when is being polite a bad thing?" Kurt defended. Wes rolled his eyes and shook his head at Kurt.

"There is nothing wrong with being polite, but Blaine is over the top. Blaine doesn't really have anything going for him, he looks like Frodo from lord of the ring, which isn't sexy" Wes said. Kurt burst into a hysterically laugh, Blaine nudged him in the ribs. Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine, Kurt was still smiling.

"Looks like Brittney isn't the only one who has noticed, Frodo" Kurt said smiling widely, he turned back and looked at Wes. Kurt felt Blaine lean over to his ear.

"Don't ever call me Frodo" Blaine said seriously. Kurt snorted a little and watched as a few warblers had arrived and were sitting on the surrounding couches having their own conversations.

"Wes if you can believe it Blaine does have quite a lot going for him" Kurt said defensively. Wes raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yea sure name 5" Wes challenged. Kurt rolled his eyes, he felt Blaine look at him, seeing if he could actually name 5 things.

"Easy" Kurt said and started to count them off on his hand. "1. Blaine is sweet and caring unlike you. 2. He is incredibly gifted singer. 3. He is smart and extremely funny. 4. He has managed to put up with you as a roommate for 2 years without killing you which is an effort in itself. And 5. He is a really great kisser" Kurt said and smiled up at Blaine who kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips. Wes snorted; Kurt and Blaine tore their eyes off each other and looked at him.

"You call that great kissing, that was pathetic" Wes said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wes, we wouldn't want to make you horny by watching us make out" Blaine said and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded in agreement as Blaine said it.

"Whatever you reckon" Wes said as he stood up and walked over to the council's desk. Jeff sat next to Kurt and smiled. Kurt mouthed a 'what'. Jeff just nodded his head in the direction of Wes. He looked over to find Wes trying to figure out a way to silence the warblers without his gavel. Kurt bit his lip, holding back the laughter. Wes tried a clap but it failed, he tried using a book like the gavel but that also didn't work. He resorted to a whistle to get everyone's attention. Jeff leant back into the couch and pouted as he crossed his arms against his chest. Kurt tried to sit up a bit more but Blaine tightened his grasp around Kurt.

"My Kurt" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear before looking back at Wes. Kurt smiled to himself. It was incredibly sweet and Blaine definitely wasn't making leaving any easier.

Kurt lent further back against Blaine and didn't really take in what Wes was saying. Kurt was too distracted by the scent of Blaine's cologne, Kurt didn't know how to describe it but it smelt amazing, Kurt had his hand resting on Blaine's knee. Kurt was bored of all the warblers focusing intently on Wes, including Blaine. Kurt slowly glided his hand up Blaine's leg. His hand stopped on Blaine's upper thigh and squeezed his thigh, he heard Blaine's breathing hitch. Kurt chuckled slightly, retracting his hand and coughing to cover up the laugh. Some of the warbler's turned and asked Kurt if he was alright.

"Kurt maybe you should drink some lemon, honey and hot water if your cough gets any worse" Wes offered. Kurt offered a thank you before Wes continued to talk. Kurt smiled widely and Blaine leant over and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"What are you doing" Blaine asked quickly scanning the room to see if anyone was listening. Kurt turned and smiled.

"Being a distraction" Kurt said using the same line as this morning. Kurt winked and turned back to look at Wes.

"Ok everyone, break into groups and practice" Wes said and stood up. Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled hoping Blaine knew what was going on. Blaine shook his head. Kurt looked over at Jeff who was still sitting next to him.

"So Jeff... what do we do?" Kurt asked using his most charming smile. Jeff snorted.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that I knew something you didn't" Jeff said and looked over at Kurt.

"We break up into groups and practice our vocal techniques and warm ups" Jeff said and walked off to find a group. Kurt tried to stand up but didn't make it out of Blaine's arms.

"My Kurt" Blaine said again in a petulant tone. Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Your parents never taught you how to share did they?" Kurt asked with a sheepish smile.

"They did but I don't want to share you" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are the king of cheesy one liners, aren't you" Kurt said trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, yes I am" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes again and nudged Blaine softly in the ribs.

"Come on, we will get in trouble if we do not do what Wes said" Kurt said as he successfully got out of Blaine's arms. He held his hand out an offered it to Blaine. Blaine stood up and they walked over to Wes's group. They began the warm ups and kept exchanging glances at each other through their warm ups.


	10. Chapter 10

Warblers practice was enjoyable Kurt decided. Wes had seemed lost without his gavel, much to Jeff's enjoyment. Kurt didn't really remember what had been said during the meeting, he was too busy distracting Blaine. Blaine was starting to get angry towards the end of the Warblers practice. Kurt asked him why, Blaine's exact words were 'because he can't do anything about it in a room full of people'. Kurt just laughed and continued to mindlessly harmonize in the background. They continued practicing for another half an hour. Kurt walked over to the leather couch and picked up his messenger bag. He was about to leave when Wes asked to speak with him. Kurt looked over at Blaine and raised an eyebrow. Blaine just shrugged and told him that he would see him later. Kurt clutched his bag and walked over to Wes. Wes made sure everyone was out of the room before he started to talk.

"Have a seat" Wes offered as he sat down behind the desk. Kurt eyed him skeptically as he sat down. Kurt straightened his blazer since it crinkled when he sat down. He looked up Wes.

"Am I in trouble?" Kurt asked, he noticed that Wes was still in official Warbler Wes mode.

"No Kurt, you are not in trouble" Wes said bluntly. Kurt nodded slowly.

"So… why am I here?" Kurt asked hoping it didn't sound rude.

"Because Kurt, I just wanted to apologise for the way I have been acting recently. I know that my jokes might make you uncomfortable, but they are sort of little tests that I try out on people" Wes said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Kurt asked in surprise as he arched his eyebrow. Wes nodded once and continued.

"Yes really. I know that you are leaving at the end of week and I don't know if you can see it yet but I can tell Blaine is not going to cope well when you leave. So that's why I asked you to name 5 things that you like about Blaine earlier. He looked really happy when you named them so easily. I think he really loves you" Wes said standing up from his chair. Kurt smiled to himself.

"Yea I think he does" Kurt said quietly with a big goofy smile spreading across his face. Wes chuckled quietly and Kurt looked up at him.

"What?" Kurt asked quietly remembering everything that he loved about Blaine.

"Nothing, it's just when Blaine talks about you he wears the same smile that you have on now" Wes said as he walked over to Kurt and sat on the front of the desk.

"The same stupid smile" Wes laughed, slowly shaking his head. "You love him too don't you?" Wes asked on a serious note.

"Yes, I do" Kurt said quickly, it had never been truer then before this moment.

"Good" Wes said a small smile. "It's just, he is my best friend and even if might not seem like all the time, I do worry about him. I just want him to be happy. Before he met you, he would put on that fake, practiced smile, be so polite towards everyone and never let anyone get too close to him. It took me about half a year before he opened up and told me things about himself. But since he has been with you, he has been happier than I have ever seen him and he even has a personality, I know it was a shock to all of us" Wes stopped because he saw Kurt smiling broadly. "What's so funny Hummel" Wes said trying to sound tough. Kurt smiled wider.

"Oh nothing, little Wesley cares about Blaine" Kurt said in a baby voice.

"Shut up, if you tell anyone that I can act like a normal human being, I will hunt you down-" "wow threatening a boy who's dad owns 12 rifles, hunting knives and I'm pretty sure he hides a handgun in his nightstand" Kurt said cutting off Wes. Kurt stood up and walked to stand in front of Wes. He placed his hand on Wes's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"But thank you for caring about Blaine that means a lot. Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked. Wes nodded and Kurt continued.

"When I leave, I know Blaine will say he's fine and pretend like nothing is wrong, but can you tell me how he is really doing. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to" Kurt said quietly. Wes's head snapped up and looked at Kurt, he looked a little hurt.

"Of course I can do that. Don't be stupid" Wes retorted.

"Thank you, you are actually a decent person, did you know that?" Kurt asked, he grabbed his messenger bag from his seat and Wes and Kurt walked to the door.

"Shh, don't say that too loud, people might hear you" Wes said seriously. Kurt just laughed as they walked up the stairs.

"So Hummel, did you want to come over and watch a movie tonight. I have this new movie that is supposed to be hilarious" Wes asked as they turned into the corridor of their rooms.

"Maybe, I have to pack all of my things before my dad comes tomorrow, and I have a lot of stuff" Kurt said as they reached his door. Kurt put his key in the lock and turned the key. He slowly opened the door to reveal his room covered in clothes.

"Whoa, how do you expect to have all of this pack by tomorrow?" Wes asked as he walked into Kurt's room.

"Exactly why I have to start right now" Kurt said as he placed his bag on the floor. Wes walked over to Kurt's mirror and started to sniff the arrangement of colognes and after shaves. He picked up the Kurt's new Calvin Klein cologne and put some on.

"This smells good" Wes thought out loud.

"That would be why I bought it" Kurt said sarcastically as he walked over to Wes, took the bottle out of his hand and placed it back on the vanity. Wes moved away as Kurt straightened the rest of the bottles. Kurt looked up in the mirror to see Wes in his closet trying on his new Marc Jacobs's jacket.

"Wes!" Kurt screamed as he rushed over to Wes.

"What?" Wes asked as he turned to look in the mirror. Wes started pouting and making weird faces in the mirror.

"Can I borrow this? It looks good on me" Wes asked Kurt, not noticing how angry Kurt was.

"No! I haven't even worn it yet and anyway it looks a lot better on me than you" Kurt snapped as he delicately took the jacket off Wes.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kurt snapped as he hung up the jacket back in his closet. Wes made himself at home on Kurt's unmade bed. He rested his head on Kurt's pillow and looked over at Kurt as he put his hands behind his head.

"Nope, I have the afternoon free and there is no better way to spend the afternoon then to annoy you" Wes said as he wiggled his eyes brows at Kurt.

"Lucky me" Kurt sighed loudly and pulled down his large D&G suitcase off the top of his closet. Kurt set it on his bed and walked back over to his closet. There was a knock on the door. Kurt turned to find David standing against the doorframe shaking his head.

"Well, well, well Kurt, I thought that you would run away with Blaine not Wes. Wes I'm kind of hurt that you didn't chose me" David said sarcastically as he sat next to Wes on the bed. Wes threw his arms dramatically around David neck and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't choose you, I was a fool, will you ever forgive me?" Wes pleaded. Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled out a few jackets and placed them in the suitcase.

"Oh Wes, you were a fool in love. You weren't thinking straight" David said as he rested the back of his hand against his head.

"I should have expected it, Kurt has converted you, Kurt never thinks straight" David said even more dramatically then before. Kurt sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, because you can catch the 'gay'" Kurt said sarcastically as he rummage in his closet.

"Aha" David exclaimed loudly. Kurt turned and looked at him strangely.

"It is true. It is contagious" David said and Wes gasped dramatically. Kurt rolled his eyes again and turned and glared at them.

"If you have nothing better to do, can you at least help me pack?" Kurt asked. David and Wes both nodded.

"Good. You can start by constructing some of the boxes" Kurt ordered, he thought that that wouldn't be too difficult for them. Kurt pointed to the flat boxes and tape and told them to get to work. Kurt went back to folding his clothes. He didn't trust them with his clothes; they would probably try them all on or spill something on them. Everything was going smoothly until Wes and David started to get bored.

"Look David, who am I?" Wes asked. He had drawn a face on one of the boxes and put it on his head. He started to shuffle.

"You're the shuffle bot" David went over to Kurt's ipod dock and started to play 'Party Rock Anthem', loudly. David drew a face on a box he made and started to shuffle with Wes. Kurt just rolled his eyes again and continued to pack his suitcase. The people, who passed by Kurt's room and looked in, just laughed.

"Kurt! Join us!" David shouted from under the box, it sounded slightly muffled, but Kurt understood.

"No" Kurt said slowly, they stood still when the music went quiet.

"Everyday I'm shuffling" Wes and David sang together and started doing the choreography from the music video. They only got the first couple of steps right and then gave up; they were pretty good Kurt had to admit. Kurt just laughed and went over to his suitcase. He placed the last handful of clothes into the suitcase and tried to zip it up. It only moved two inches and wouldn't budge anymore.

"Wes can you help me?" Kurt asked over his shoulder, Wes took the box off his head and walked over to Kurt.

"What do you need?" Wes asked and smiled widely.

"Can you sit on the suitcase while I try to zip it up?" Kurt asked. Wes jumped on the suitcase and wiggled in his spot. It compressed slightly and Kurt tried to zip it up again. Kurt managed to get another 5 inches across but it wouldn't go any further.

"David come help" Wes ordered loudly as David was still dancing around the room. David took the box of his head and pushed Kurt's hands away from the suitcase.

"I am excellent at this" David said proudly as he put his knee on the suitcase and the zip slowly made its way around the suitcase. Kurt looked at him incredulously.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kurt asked as he looked at the suitcase, Wes jumped off the suitcase and went to change the song on Kurt's ipod.

"I have 3 sisters and they always buy too much when we go on our annual trip to Paris, so I have learnt a few tricks" David said with a shrug.

"Well, thank you. Do you and Wes want to go and buy some coffee, my treat?" Kurt asked as he looked in his pocket and pulled out a $20 note.

"Sure" Wes said as he snatched the money out of his hand.

"Be back soon, don't miss us too much!" Wes said as they both blew a kiss to him and laughed as they walked out of the room. Kurt sighed in relief as his room was chaos free for now. Kurt picked up a few things off his floor and started hastily throwing them into a box. A few minutes pasted before Kurt realised no music was playing. Kurt walked over to his ipod and changed the song; he put on his favourite play list and walked over to his vanity. Kurt sung the opening lyrics to 'Aint No Way' quietly as he walked over to pick up one of the boxes off the floor. He knew Mercedes sang this better but he still adored the song. He sat down at his vanity and started sorting through the random things that had accumulated on it. He started putting some of the deodorants and hair products in the box and discarding pieces of paper that he wasn't going to pack. He found the pair of ray ban wayfarer glasses that he wore the other day when he sang 'Cooler Than Me' in the Warbler's practice room. He put them in his pocket and would give them back to Blaine later. The song ended and the opening notes to 'Baby It's Cold Outside' started to play. Kurt smiled and started to sing along.

"I really can't stay" Kurt sung as he walked over to his bed and started to make it.

"But baby it's cold outside" Kurt turned his head quickly, giving himself whiplash. He turned to find Blaine leaning against his door frame. Blaine laughed a little as Kurt started to rub his neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Blaine laughed as he walked over to Kurt.

"I wasn't scare, I was just… frightened. Shut up" Kurt said as he continued to rub his neck. Blaine just laughed at him and surveyed the room, frowning slightly. He looked a little uncomfortable in the room. He rose an eyebrow and looked over at Kurt.

"Why do the boxes have faces on them?" Blaine asked as Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned back to the vanity and continued packing his products.

"Ask Wes and David" Kurt said while slowly shaking his head.

"Ask us what?" David asked as they walked into the room. He handed Kurt his coffee and sat on Kurt's bed. Wes had a large chocolate frappe while David had something that looked like pure whipped cream with shaved chocolate through it. They had bags full of pastries.

"You didn't want change did you?" Wes asked as he put a spoonful of cream in his mouth.

"I wouldn't get any change even if I did" Kurt said in defeat.

"Yea that's true, cookie?" Wes offered a bag to Kurt. Kurt read the label.

"Granny's homemade triple choc cookies, now with more choc chips?" Kurt asked skeptically. Blaine took the bag out of Kurt's hand and opened the bag like an animal. He stuffed a handful in his mouth. Kurt arched an eyebrow and stared at Blaine.

"What? They are really good" Blaine said slightly defensively.

"Mine!" David shouted as he leaped off the bed and ripped them out of Blaine's hands.

"No!" Blaine protested. David lifted the bag above his head so Blaine couldn't reach. Kurt sighed, stood up and took the bag out of David's hands. He handed them back to Blaine and Blaine seemed to hug them.

"Happy now?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded and poked his tongue out at David. David sat down on the bed and rifled threw the bag and found a gingerbread man and began to smile hugely.

"Na na na, I have a gingerbread man, that is way better" David said resembling a 3 year old. Kurt rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time and sighed.

"I swear I'm dealing with children in teenage bodies" Kurt said as he started to tape up the box. He took a long swig from his coffee. He needed it to get through an afternoon with these 3.

"I might be in a teenage body but I'm pretty sure Blaine is still trapped in the size of a toddler's body" David said poking fun at Blaine's height once again. Blaine just rolled his eyes as he looked over at Kurt.

"Kurt, you know that giving them coffee and sugar was probably the wrong thing to do right?" Blaine asked as he continued to eat his cookies.

"Says the one who is eating triple choc cookies" Kurt retorted as he hastily pulled a duffle bag out of his closet. He threw it at the bed almost hitting Wes.

"Watch it Hummel, I would have spilt my delicious frappe everywhere" Wes said taking another spoonful of cream. David had resorted to dunking his gingerbread man in his whipped cream. Kurt just shook his head and started pulling out his shoes from the bottom of the closet.

"Blaine, I have a question to ask you" David announced. Blaine sat down on the vanity chair and looked over at David.

"Sure, pass the biscotti's" Blaine said, he caught the packet as Wes threw them at him. Kurt busied himself in the closet.

"How come you haven't hugged Kurt yet?" David asked as he spooned more cream on the gingerbread man.

"What do you mean? I have hugged Kurt tuns of times" Blaine said nonchalantly as he took a bite of the biscotti.

"No I mean now. You have just sat there and ate your food; you are usually trying to do everything to get your hands on Kurt, even if you don't realise that you trying to" David said as he looked over at Blaine who was chewing his biscotti. Kurt put a pair of cherry red converse shoes in his bag an answered the question for Blaine.

"He doesn't have to hug me every time he sees me" Kurt said as he walked back over to his closet. It seems like every time he packs something more clothes appear.

"Yes he does. Its part of the unwritten boyfriend code. I hug my girlfriend every time I see her" David retorted.

"Well I guess we will never understand a heterosexual relationship" Kurt quipped. Wes cracked a smile.

"Guess so" David continued. Blaine just crossed his arms over his chest and thought about his answer.

"Thanks for helping me guys" Kurt said sarcastically as he started stacking his magazines into a box.

"No problem" David said like a smart ass. Wes hopped off the bed and knelt next to Kurt and started to help him with the magazines.

"What? Does Kurt have koodies of something?" David said taunting Blaine. Kurt snorted at the question. Wes stood up and walked over to grab the sticky tape.

"Koodies? Seriously David?" Kurt asked as he took the tape from Wes. Kurt found where the tape ended and started to pick at it until it unravelled.

"Does Kurt smell or something? Is that the reason?" David asked Blaine. Wes leant over to Kurt and sniffed Kurt. Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"No, he actually smells really good, you know in a non creepy way" Wes said slightly back tracking.

"Um thank you?" Kurt said as his forehead scrunched up slightly.

"Come on Blaine there has to be a reason" David pressed. Blaine turned and glared at David.

"Just drop it, will you" Blaine snapped angrily. Kurt froze, Blaine never got anger at Wes or David, no matter how annoying they got. David didn't take the hint and kept pestering him. Kurt looked up at Wes, who was next to him helping him tape the box up, who wore the same expression. This cant be good.

"Nope, I don't understand. You are not acting like yourself and I don't understand why. You usually try to even acknowledge that Kurt exists but you have just sat there and stuffed your face, you could have at least shook his hand or something slightly arousing" David said and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Fine!" Blaine shouted and stormed over to Kurt. He pulled Kurt up hastily by the lapel of his blazer. Blaine imprisoned Kurt against him firmly and trapped there lips together as Blaine held onto both sides of Kurt's face with his hands tightly. It wasn't romantic, frankly it was quite scary. Kurt crammed his fists against Blaine's chest and threw him back. They both stood there dumbfounded. Kurt wiped his lips and glare fiercely at Blaine.

"What the hell Blaine?" Kurt screamed shaking slightly as fury built up in him. Blaine saw David mouth 'awkward' at Wes.

"This is your fault!" Blaine shouted at David throwing his hands in the air.

"How is it my fault? I didn't just assault Kurt" David vociferated. Kurt just stood in his spot and crossed his arms over his chest, in sort of a protected way. Blaine stepped forward to touch Kurt but Kurt stepped back. Blaine turned and sat on the vanity chair, crossed his arms and pouted petulantly.

"Hey guys, can you give us a minute?" Kurt asked quietly. Wes nodded.

"Sure Kurt we will just be outside" Wes said as the walked to the door, dragging David off the bed. Kurt heard David whisper "But I wanna watch" Wes pushed David through the door, closing it behind them quietly. Kurt stood in his spot and frowned at Blaine.

"Look, I'm not going to ask you if you're ok because it's obvious that your not" Kurt said bluntly as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Kurt, I'm sorry it was very rude and impolite of me to act in that way and I promise I will never do it again" Blaine said very politely.

"Don't even" Kurt said bitterly, crossing his arms across his chest harder.

"What?" Blaine asked as if he didn't know.

"Don't even use that fake polite bullshit on me, I can see straight through it and it is not doing you any favours at the moment" Kurt retorted. Blaine sighed and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I don't even know why I got angry and did that. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" Blaine said earnestly. Kurt took a seat on his bed and took a deep breath.

"Blaine you scared me so much. The last time someone kissed me like that was, Karofsky" Kurt said quietly as his voice caught on the last word. Blaine's head sunk to his hands and started to shake his head. "I guess you didn't think of that?" Kurt said slowly. He felt scared when Blaine kissed him but seeing him feel this bad made Kurt want to comfort Blaine. Kurt felt slightly guilty.

"Oh god Kurt I didn't even think of that. I'm so so so sorry. I'm so stupid" Blaine said, and Kurt could tell that he was beating himself up. Kurt felt bad. He reached over and took Blaine's hands away from his face. Kurt smiled at Blaine reassuringly.

"Hey, it's ok" Kurt cooed as he brushed a curl away from Blaine's face. "I know you didn't mean it. David was being an idiot" Blaine just looked up at him and shook his head

"That is no excuse for the way I acted or what I did" Blaine took a deep breath before he continued. "I think that, just seeing your room start to dissolve into nothing and almost everything is packed up. I'm just struggling with it you know? I know that you leaving isn't the end of us, but it feels like I'm losing you" Blaine asked quietly.

"You are never going to lose me. Even if you tried" Kurt said with a cheeky smile. "Just don't ever do that to me again ok?" Kurt asked while he rubbed the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb.

"Kurt I so sorry that I did it the first time, I feel so bad; I can't believe that I reminded you of Karofsky. Karofsky, how bad is that?" Blaine said emphasizing on the word 'bad'.

"It's ok, I can see that you feel terrible, but I forgive you. Don't beat yourself up. You made a mistake, its ok" Kurt said reassuringly as he stroked Blaine's cheek. Blaine let out a breath and started to shake his head slowly as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"What?" Kurt asked softly and copied Blaine's smile.

"How do you always know how to say?" Blaine asked.

"One of my many talents" Kurt said trying to lighten the mood.

"I better let them back in, they are still waiting outside" Blaine said as he stood up. He walked past Kurt and Kurt caught his hand. Blaine looked down to meet Kurt's gaze.

"They can wait a little longer" Kurt said sheepishly as he kissed Blaine delicately on the lips, Kurt felt Blaine hesitate, but tried not to let it get to him.

"See much better" Kurt teased as Blaine stood up and walked over to the door. He stopped behind the door and made a loud bang against the door. Blaine opened the door to find both boys rubbing their ears. Blaine smiled and held the door open.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping" Kurt taunted as both boys walked through the door. They walked in and sat down on Kurt's bed. Blaine was now sitting back in the chair next to the vanity. Blaine was sniffing a tube of hair product.

"This stuff smells nice, what is it?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked over to him. Kurt picked it up and read the label. "It's just a product that controls curly, frizzy hair" Kurt said as he picked up the box with all his other hair products.

"And you never thought that my hair might need controlling?" Blaine said as he looked through the other products in the box Kurt was holding.

"I have, many times" Kurt said as he ruffled Blaine's hair as he walked passed. "But it would take a 12 step program to wean you off hair gel" Kurt said teasingly.

"Ha, burn" David said as he held his fist out to Kurt. Kurt fist bumped David and stared at the boxes and bags. Kurt looked between the bags and his closet. He placed a finger on his lips and thought.

"I'm going to need more bags" Kurt said to himself. He pulled out his iphone and started to compose a text to his dad.

"Or you could stop and we could go watch that movie" Wes said to Kurt. Kurt looked up as he pressed the send button and thought about the question.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea, I'm sick of packing and I'm not getting much done with everyone in here" Kurt added with a smirk."The movie sounds good, I will be up in a minute" Kurt said as Wes pushed himself off Kurt's bed.

"See ya soon" Wes said, he was smiling extremely wide, Kurt just shook it off and didn't think too much of it. David followed after Wes and they both walked to Wes's room. Kurt started to stack the boxes on one side of the room, Blaine handed Kurt a box and looked at him scrupulously.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked concern thick in his voice. Blaine just shook his head and looked up at Kurt, melancholy taking over him.

"I just still feel so bad" Blaine said and looked away from Kurt. Kurt put the box down and placed his hands around the back of Blaine's neck. Kurt moved his head so he could catch Blaine's eyes.

"Hey, look at me" Kurt said softly, hesitantly Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"It's ok. I don't think that you believe me. I just want you know that I forgive you, I have dealt with things a lot worse than that before" Kurt said quietly. Blaine huffed and averted his eyes again.

"Yea that makes me feel better" Blaine said sarcastically. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him and Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed. Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's back and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Better?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine just nodded against Kurt shoulder. Kurt kissed Blaine head again softly. Kurt pulled back and looked deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"We better go to your room, Wes will be waiting" Kurt said as he brushed a lock of hair away from Blaine's face. Blaine looked at Kurt with a pained expression.

"Do we really have to waste a night with Wes?" Blaine asked seriously. Kurt just smiled lightly and continued to look into Blaine's big hazel eyes.

"We don't have to focus on Wes if that's what you mean" Kurt said coyly. Blaine nodded expressionlessly and unravelled himself from Kurt. Kurt tried not to let it bother him but it was starting to.

"Hey, smile, you look amazing when you smile" Kurt cooed, Blaine smiled weakly at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and took Blaine's hand in his.

"It's a start" Kurt said with a smile, as he dragged them out of his room and locked his door.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt and Blaine walk down to Blaine's room. Blaine stayed quiet, which made Kurt feel a little uncomfortable. Kurt remembered that he still had Blaine's glasses in his pocket. He reached in the breast pocket of his blazer and handed them back to Blaine.

"Here I forgot to give these back to you the other day" Kurt said dropping them into Blaine's waiting hand. Blaine looked at them and handed them back to Kurt.

"You can have them. They look better on you" Blaine said nonchalantly. Kurt just looked at them and then back at Blaine.

"Are you sure? They are pretty expensive" Kurt asked warily. Blaine just shrugged.

"Yea I am sure. I have a pair exactly like them, besides I like giving you things" Blaine said, a small smile starting to appear on his face. Kurt smiled graciously and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Well thank you, they are beautiful" Kurt said as he leant over and kissed Blaine sweetly on the cheek, Blaine smiled humbly.

"No problem" Blaine whispered. They walked around the corner and stood outside Blaine's door. Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt.

"You know, it's not too late to not go in" Blaine said pleadingly. Kurt lightly touched Blaine's forearm.

"You do realise that I will be too busy cuddling you to even know what is happening in the movie" Kurt said sheepishly. Blaine smiled a little wider.

"Good" Blaine said bluntly and pecked Kurt on the lips before opening the door.

"Did you get lost or something?" Kurt looked over to see David sitting on Blaine's bed. Blaine went to walk back out the door; Kurt caught his arm and looks deeply into Blaine's eye, slightly pleading. Blaine sighed and walked over to his bed, slightly pulling Kurt with him.

"Get off my bed" Blaine said exasperatedly. David obliged slowly. Blaine laid down on his bed with his back against the wall. Blaine tugged Kurt gently down on his bed. Kurt laid against Blaine and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt surveyed the room. David sat down at Blaine's desk with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What?" Blaine growled, he was still angry at David.

"That is the Blaine I know, trying to cop a feel anytime he wants" David said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine. Kurt felt one of Blaine's arms around him tightened and clench into a fist. Kurt grabbed it and looked up Blaine.

"Don't, he is not worth it" Kurt whispered to Blaine with reassuring eyes. Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly again. They both looked over at David who was still grinning.

"Are you going to be here all night?" Blaine asked sternly. David scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself; I have better things to do. I have a date with my girlfriend. She will be here soon so I'm just waiting for her to arrive" David boasted.

"Thank god" Blaine shouted, Kurt laughed quietly and lightly nudged Blaine in the ribs.

"Shouldn't you be picking her up? You know it's in the unwritten boyfriend code somewhere" Kurt said taunting him. Blaine smiled smugly.

"Don't use my words against me. My car is in the shop, so I am without transportation for this week" David said matter-of-factly. Kurt just looked at him.

"You know I probably would have been able to fix it" Kurt exclaimed.

"Huh, guess I didn't think of that" David said thoughtfully. Kurt just rolled his eyes exasperatedly and looked over at David.

"So where is Wes?" Kurt asked, noticing he wasn't in the room.

"He said he didn't want me to tell you because it would ruin the surprise. But I can tell you that he has ordered pizza" David said soundingly slightly disappointed at not going to be able to eat it when it arrives. There was a timid knock at the door. David stood up and answered it. There was a short girl with long brunette hair in a school uniform standing in the doorway.

"Hey baby" she said as she walked through the door and kissed David.

"Hey" David replied, he had a goofy love struck expression on his face. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine.

"I don't look that stupid after I kiss you do I?" Kurt whispered. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know, let's find out" Blaine whispered flirtatiously. He stretched over and slowly kissed Kurt passionately on the lips. The kiss was short but intermit. Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt's expression.

"No definitely not, you are much less goofy and twice as adorable" Blaine whispered with a laugh. They glanced back over to David; he had encapsulated his girlfriend in a bone crunching hug. His girlfriend's skirt was starting to rise up at the back exposing half of her ass. Kurt looked away. Blaine just kept staring. David realised that Blaine was looking.

"Having a good look there Blaine. I thought you were gay" David retorted. Blaine just laughed; Kurt looked over just as David pulled his girlfriend's skirt up. She squealed and quickly fixed her skirt. She slapped David's arm and glared.

"What did I do babe?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't call me babe, I have a name" she retorted. David rolled his eyes.

"Ok Charlotte, I'm sorry but Blaine why were you staring at her ass?" David queried. Kurt snapped his head and looked at Blaine.

"Yea Blaine" Kurt added, Blaine just rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Because I noticed that she was wearing Victoria's secrets newest collection, the colour compliments her skin tone, it flatters her. I was only going to compliment her" Blaine answered.

"Thank you Blaine" Charlotte squealed, David just looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Really? That is the gayest thing I have ever heard, I would have expected that answer from Kurt since he is so into fashion. You are probably the only guy to look at a girl's ass and focus on the fabric" David retorted as he looked at Kurt.

"Kurt did you like the show?" David asked slightly teasing him.

"Oh please when I was on the cheerio's, Brittney couldn't wait to get out of clothes and shower. She always use to ask me to help her take off her-"Kurt was cut off by Blaine's hand covering his mouth. He looked at him with confused eyes.

"If you continue I think David will need to change his pants" Blaine answered Kurt's unspoken question. Kurt laughed against Blaine's hand. He saw Charlotte glaring at David.

"Is that right?" Charlotte said through tight lips. David looked at Kurt.

"This is your fault" David retorted at Kurt. Kurt pulled Blaine's hand away from his mouth and held onto it.

"I'm sorry I am gay, how am I supposed to know, I wasn't aroused at all, Brittney doesn't even understand breakfast so how is she suppose to know how to unclip her br-"Kurt was silenced again by Blaine's hand. Kurt kept talking but it was muffled against Blaine's hand.

"Blaine I will give you $50 if you take your hand away from Kurt's mouth and let him finish that sentence" David said seriously. He received a slap from his girlfriend. Blaine just grinned but didn't take his hand away.

"Kurt doesn't know that if he keeps talking and telling stories of times in the locker room at McKinley it could get him into trouble" Blaine explained, Kurt was still talking against Blaine's hand. Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and read the message.

**From David:**

Kurt, we will finish this story later.

Blaine read the message over Kurt's shoulder and stared up at David.

"Seriously? Your girlfriend is right there" Blaine pointed out. David just shrugged. Kurt looked over at Charlotte and pointed to her hair and started to say something.

"What is he saying?" Charlotte asked, Blaine answered.

"I don't know" Blaine looked down at Kurt; his eyes were wide, like he was smiling.

"Promise you won't say anything more about the cheerio's?" Blaine asked seriously. Kurt nodded and Blaine slowly released his hand from Kurt's mouth placing it around Kurt's waist again.

"I was saying that your hair looks amazing, it looks so healthy and full. The straight look on you looks good but if it was curled and bouncy it would look amazing. If you use some sea salt spray to add texture to your hair than curl it. It would look stunning" Kurt finished saying. Kurt felt Blaine nod in agreement next to him.

"I agree, if you style your bangs into a side fringe than spritz it lightly with hairspray, you would look so far beyond David's standards and you could trade up" Blaine added. David cocked his eyebrow and a confused look spread across his face.

"Who are you?" David asked slowly. Charlotte ignored him and moved over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"You really think so. Not the David part the hair part?" she asked looking at them hopefully.

"Definitely" Kurt and Blaine said together. Charlotte slightly bouncing on the bed looked up at them from under eyelashes and looked at Kurt and Blaine hopefully.

"Do you think you could show me?" she asked quietly. Kurt's face broke into a huge smile. He looked up at Blaine who was smiling, he nodded and Kurt looked back at Charlotte.

"Makeover!" Kurt said quietly excited and clapped is hands together. He looked over at David who was frowning and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What? Don't you want to see your girlfriend look amazing?" Kurt asked David incredulously. David just looked at him with an irritated expression.

"She already looks amazing" David said obviously. Kurt and Blaine looked at him and smiled.

"Aww" they said unison. David just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" David retorted with a pout.

"It will only take 20 minutes if Blaine helps" Kurt stated, Blaine nodded already agreeing. David sighed and gave up.

"Fine, but I have made dinner reservations for 7:00pm. So keep that in mind" David said as he sat down on Wes's bed and turned on the TV. Kurt beamed; he quickly stood up pulling Blaine with him. Kurt grabbed Charlotte's hand and the 3 of them quickly ran down to Kurt's room. Kurt unlocked his door and closed the door as they walked in.

"Sit" Kurt ordered bouncing in his spot sightly giddy with excitement. He walked over to one of his boxes and pulled out 2 different sized curling irons and grabbed the box of hair products he packed earlier.

"You have curling irons?" Charlotte asked quizzically. Kurt just shrugged as he plugged them into the wall.

"Mercedes always comes over and I do her hair" Kurt replied. Kurt put the box on the bed and Kurt and Blaine looked through it. Blaine pulled out some heat protectant spray and sea salt spray. He started to spray it in and brush it through her hair. Kurt grabbed some bobby pins out of the box as well. The curling irons beeped, Kurt picked up a brush and started to section her hair.

"So how did you learn to do this?" Charlotte asked looking between Kurt and Blaine.

"My mum use to do her hair, I use to sit and watch her and ask her what she was doing. She always told me and taught me a few tricks. When she died, I use to practice on my friends and now I consider myself an expert" Kurt said slightly boasting.

"I'm so sorry abou-"Charlotte began to say but she saw Blaine begin to shake his head. Blaine knew that Kurt loved his mum, but he hated when people felt sorry for him.

"I have 2 sisters and when I was little they thought it was hilarious to dress me up" Blaine quickly answered.

"Really? Is there any photographic evidence? I would like to see them" Kurt asked slightly teasing.

"Nope I burned them all so no one could tease me" Blaine said and continued.

"They told me what they were doing and always got me to help them with the back of hair when they couldn't see in the mirror. When they had their proms, they asked me to do their hair. So I sort of just picked it up and went from there" Blaine explained.

"But you can't fix your own" Kurt said under his breath. Charlotte laughed and Blaine poked him in the side.

"I'm sorry honey, what was that?" Blaine retorted. Kurt scrunched up his nose at the pet name.

"Argh, don't call me honey or anything else relatively close to that" Kurt snapped, Charlotte laughed melodically. Kurt and Blaine started to curl sections of her hair, they pin up the curl after he finished curling it. Blaine combed the next section of hair and handed it to Kurt.

"Why not?" Blaine asked Kurt curiously. Kurt just sighed.

"Because Finn and Rachel have killed pet names for me. She calls him stupid little names and it makes my skin crawl every time I hear them, hearing them resembles nails on a chalkboard. She has a calendar in her locker of them; she photo shopped their faces onto cats bodies. If that doesn't scream romance I don't know what does" Kurt said sarcastically. Kurt was half way through Charlotte's hair by now.

"Ok I'm so sorry, Kurty" Blaine said with a sly smile.

"My name is Kurt not Kurty, Blainey" Kurt said bluntly. Charlotte smiled hugely.

"If you laugh I will burn you" Kurt threatened playfully.

"Ok I'm sorry but you two are incredibly cute" Charlotte said honestly. Kurt just looked up at Blaine and smiled, Blaine gave him look that said 'I know we are'.

"Can you continue with this while I get some hair spray" Blaine nodded and Kurt put down the curler, he walked into his bathroom and found his hairspray. He didn't like sharing his hair spray but the thought of getting away from David was a risk he was willing to take. Kurt walked back in his room and saw a flower hair clip on his vanity, Mercedes must have left it. Kurt picked it up and clipped it to his shirt and would use it when he was finished with her hair. Kurt looked over at Blaine and he was almost finished.

"Need any help?" Kurt asked as walked over to Blaine. Blaine pinned the last curl and smile at Kurt.

"Nope all done" Blaine said as he reach over to take the hair spray. Kurt pulled the can away and stared in disbelief at Blaine.

"No, I am the only one who knows how to use hairspray. Properly" Kurt said pointedly with a smirk. He took the lid off the hairspray and lightly sprayed Charlotte's hair.

"Ok just wait until the curls completely cool and then we will finish your hair, it should take 5-10 minutes" Kurt said slowly. He looked at her outfit and pursed his lips. Blaine followed his glance.

"That uniform is really ugly" Kurt said bluntly and continued to stare at Charlotte.

"I could make it look a lot better" Kurt said after a minute of thought.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked, looking at her clothes as well.

"Stand up for a second" Kurt asked. She did what he said; Kurt spun her around and looked her up and down.

"You didn't bring any heels with you did you? Those nurse shoes are horrendous" Blaine asked Charlotte, Kurt looked at him surprised.

"Are you thinking like sexy school girl but sophisticated?" Kurt asked, he thought it was a good idea.

"Yea, I think she could pull it off" Blaine said looking at her again.

"I actually have some in my bag" she said as she walked over to her bag. She pulled out a pair of 4" black kitten heels and presented them to Kurt. Kurt looked at them excitedly. He went through her bag and found a pair of knee length black stockings.

"Perfect. Put these on" Kurt ordered, he turned and looked a Blaine with a big goofy smile

"This is going to be fun" Kurt said deviously, Blaine nodded and turned back to look at Charlotte. Blaine walked over to Charlotte and pulled charlotte's blazer sleeves up so they were ¾ length. Kurt walked over and fixed her stockings so they were perfectly straight. Charlotte looked at him with a shocked expression when his hands were above her knees. Kurt noticed that she stiffened and looked up at her.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked earnestly and continued to straighten the stockings.

"Are you trying to feel me up?" Charlotte asked seriously with panicked eyes. Kurt burst out in laughter and shook his head.

"As I said before Kurt doesn't realise sometimes that what he does can be considered inappropriate" Blaine answered. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that oblivious. I'm just very handsy when I dress people" Kurt replied. He finished with her stockings and smoothed down her skirt so all the pleats were in line.

"See" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt flattening the back of her skirt.

"And you're not worried?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"Worried about what?" Blaine said checking her hair to see if all the curls were still set.

"About Kurt touching my legs and stuff?" Charlotte asked as if it was obvious. Kurt just laughed as he stood up and moved over to Blaine to help him with her hair. Blaine chuckled before answering Charlotte.

"I would be worried if he was being handsy dressing David or Wes but not with you" Blaine said as he smiled over at Kurt. Kurt leant over and kissed Blaine sweetly on the cheek.

"But why not me?" she asked sounding more confused then before. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She would be great friends with Brittney" Kurt said under his breath, Blaine smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Are you a natural brunette?" Blaine asked sarcastically, still smirking.

"No I'm naturally a blonde" she answered. That answered it. Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes before he answered slowly.

"Because you are a girl" Blaine finally answered.

"What does me being a girl have to do with anything" Charlotte asked still very confused.

"Really, the fact that I have a boyfriend doesn't scream the answer?" Kurt asked, Charlotte's face contorted with thought.

"Oh" Charlotte said as it all started to click.

"Light bulb" Kurt joked as he rolled his eyes as he looked at her. Kurt stood back and looked at her. He pursed his lips and put a finger to his lips and thought. Blaine walked up next to him and looked at charlotte aswell.

"Do I look ok?" she asked a little bit self conscious, Kurt walked forward an untied her tied and threw it at her bag, Kurt began unbuttoned her top two buttons.

"Hey!" she screamed and swatted at Kurt's hands. Kurt looked at her confused. Kurt just sighed and gave her a pained look when he figured it out.

"Let me finish and then you can kill me if you don't like it, and i'm not trying to feel you up as you so eloquently put it" Kurt said as if he was speaking to a 3 year old. She sighed and let Kurt continue. Kurt smoothed the shirt and fixed her collar.

"Ok sit back on the bed and we will finish your hair" Kurt said as he guided her to the bed. Kurt walked over to the bed and felt Blaine tug his hand. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine smiling. Blaine leant over and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Ok I'm a little jealous now" Blaine said. Kurt looked at him.

"Why?" Kurt asked very confused. Blaine just smiled and hugged Kurt, he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Because you unbuttoned her shirt and not mine" Blaine breathed and kissed Kurt just under his earlobe. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Yes but I don't think I would have only unbutton 2 of your buttons" Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's face flushed and Kurt smiled.

"Oh" Blaine said coyly.

"Oh is right. If we finish Charlotte's hair quickly then maybe your shirts won't have any buttons" Kurt said with a wink. Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him over to charlotte.

"Ok time to finish your hair" Blaine said as he clapped his hands together. Kurt just laughed and started to take out the bobby pins. Blaine was practically ripping out the bobby pins.

"Careful!" Kurt ordered. Blaine winked and slowly started to take the bobby pins out.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked Charlotte as he continued to unpin her hair, making sure that the curls unravelled correctly.

"Sure" Charlotte said as she looked up at Kurt.

"How come you are with David? I mean, you are so nice and you seem normal and you are dating David who is so..." Kurt tried to think of a word that wasn't too insulting.

"I have been asked that so much. But he is really a great guy. He is sweet and charming, he has the biggest heart, has the nicest smile and is incredibly romantic" she said with a dreamy sigh. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was equally confused.

"Are we talking about the same David?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Yes" Charlotte sighed.

"I would like to meet this David one day" Blaine said as he pulled out the last bobby pin. Kurt laughed at Blaine, Kurt loosen the curls lightly with his finger tips and sprayed a little more hairspray to style the bangs and smoothed down the fly aways. Kurt unclipped the flower from his shirt and clipped it into her hair.

"I knew I was right" Kurt said as he gazed at Charlotte.

"I'm going to change out of my uniform and then we can reveal you to David" Kurt said as he walked over to his closet. He pulled out a Dalton sweat shirt and a pair of black skinny leg jeans.

"Huh" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt's hands.

"What?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine.

"Just surprised to see you are dressing down when people are going to see you" Blaine teased.

"We are watching a movie with Wes. It's not like we are going in public, if we were that would be a different story" Kurt retorted and walked into the bathroom. He changed out of his uniform and fixed his hair. It was perfectly styled but there were a few fly aways. Kurt walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Blaine and Charlotte.

"I think we are ready" Kurt beamed.

Kurt walked up to Blaine's room. He knocked on Blaine's door and David answered.

"Finally it is 6:30 we have to be at the restaurant soon, where is she?" David asked as he looked behind Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes. He ordered David to sit on Blaine's bed and told him to wait. David sat on the bed and looked at Kurt. Kurt lent out the door and told Blaine to bring her up.

"Introducing the new Charlotte!" Kurt boasted as he moved out of the way to let Charlotte walk through the door. David's jaw dropped, Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other smugly. Charlotte coyly walked through the door and did a twirl.

"Do you like it?" she asked, David just sat on the bed and looked at her with pure adoration. Charlotte's hair was flowy and bouncy with the curls; her long legs were in knee length stockings with the black kitten heels which added height to her petite frame. Her top button of her shirt was undone with the top of her lacy bra just exposed. The blazer was tapered at the waist defining her, it was a little risk-a but it was sophisticated yet playful at the same time.

"Dave? What do you think?" Charlotte asked again. David stood up and walked over to her. He twirled her around and started to smile.

"You look so amazing" David said slightly out of breath. They stood there just staring into each other's eyes, Kurt knew he shouldn't ruin their moment but he wanted to take some of the credit.

"Do you believe us know?" Kurt said proudly. David looked up and smiled. He rushed over to Kurt and Blaine and threw his arms around them.

"I so owe you" David whispered, Kurt stiffened at the bone crunching hug, slowly running out of air.

"You could pay us back by leaving right now" Blaine retorted. David nodded vigorously, obviously not registering Blaine's tone. He grasped Charlotte's hand and they raced out the door. Kurt and Blaine heard David boast to people they past in the hallway about Charlotte. Kurt just laughed and made his way to Blaine's bed.

"I think we did well" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Yea, I think that he will be thanking us later on tonight. You are a regular Gok Wan" Blaine said with a cheeky smile. Blaine closed the door and walked over to sit next to Kurt.

"You never told me you knew how to create an outfit. I have to admit I'm kind of impressed" Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and tracing little patterns with his thumb. Blaine looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you. My sister is a fashion editor at vogue so I guess that she has passed down her knowledge to me" Blaine said, he looked over at Kurt whose jaw dropped.

"Did you just say that your sister is a fashion editor at vogue?" Kurt stammered incredulously.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" Blaine asked the answer was obvious. Kurt looked at him with a pained expression.

"No" Kurt said with a shake of his head and an eye roll.

"You know I could take you to see her one day while she is working" Blaine said, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and began to kiss him. Blaine pulled away and laughed.

"I guess that's a no" Blaine teased. Kurt slapped his arm playfully and kissed him again. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and pulled him closer to him. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and tugged him tighter to him. Kurt deepened the kiss and started to stroke his hand down Blaine's torso.

"Now about these buttons" Kurt managed to say against Blaine's lips. He loosened Blaine's tie and started to unbutton the top one with lazy fingers. The door burst open; they broke apart and stared at the door. Kurt tried to scoot away from Blaine but Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt's waist. Wes was standing at the door, grinning like an idiot as he took in Blaine's appearance. Sophie stood beside him with a smile on her face and mouthed a 'sorry'.

"Bad Blaine" Wes scolded playfully. Blaine just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hi Sophie" Blaine said ignoring Wes.

"Hey Blaine, hi Kurt" Sophie said. Kurt waved once at her and looked at Wes.

"Where have you been?" Kurt asked Wes, Wes pointed to Sophie.

"Picking up Sophie. We past David and Charlotte, she looks really hot" Wes said and received a slap from Sophie. Blaine looked at Kurt smugly.

"I think Sophie is going to be breaking many hearts tonight" Blaine stated.

"I think it's our finest work" Kurt said in agreement.

"Wait you did that?" Sophie asked. Blaine and Kurt just nodded.

"Well she looks amazing. Maybe you could give me a makeover next?" Sophie suggested. Kurt started to smile again. He went to get off the bed but Blaine tightened his arms around him. Kurt looked at him with a confused glance.

"I think one makeover is enough for you tonight, you would be like an over excited child on Christmas morning" Blaine answered. Kurt crossed his arms and pouted. Blaine laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair. Kurt gasped, slapped Blaine's arm hard and glared at him.

"You're in trouble now Blaine" Wes taunted; Kurt's hands flew to his hair and started to fix it. It was difficult to do when he couldn't see himself in the mirror. Kurt stared at Blaine.

"For that you are paying for the pizzas" Kurt informed. Blaine didn't bother answering.

"So Sophie, how have you been? Are you still the captain of the cheerleading squad" Blaine asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes I am. Nationals are coming up soon so we have been practising extra hard, but its hard coming up with new things to do in practise because the girls lose interest easily" she admitted.

"Maybe if you try partner work that would get them more interest, when I was on the cheerio's Brittney always wanted me to-"Blaine covered Kurt's mouth. Kurt just sighed and looked up at Blaine. He said something that sounded like 'I hate you' but it was muffled.

"Kurt has been saying inappropriate things about cheerleading all night" Blaine answered the questioning looks he received from Wes and Sophie. Kurt looked up at Blaine and said something.

"You are not allowed to mention Brittney or cheerio's in the same sentence ok?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head so Blaine's hand remained on Kurt's mouth. There was a knock on the door and Wes answered.

"Hi that will be $21.50" the pizza boy said. Kurt recognised the voice. The door opened wider to reveal Sam. Kurt tried to say 'Sam' but it sounded like a hum. Sam looked through the door an arched an eyebrow.

"Hey Kurt why is your mouth being covered? I know you talk alot but that seems a bit strange" Sam queried. Wes laughed and Blaine answered.

"Kurt has been recounting memories of being on the cheerio's and I don't want him to get Wes in trouble. He has already almost broken up David and Charlotte tonight" Blaine explained. Kurt tried to pull Blaine's hand away but failed. Kurt pulled out his phone and started to write a message, he showed Blaine and told him to read it.

"He says that I should shut up and pay Sam already and wants to know when Sam got a job" Blaine read, he handed Kurt back his phone and reached in his pocket.

"Well Kurt to answer your question. I got this job a few weeks ago" Sam answered. Blaine pulled out his wallet and handed Sam $25. Sam handed Blaine the pizza and took the money. Kurt took out his phone again and started to type again.

"Blaine just let Kurt talk. If I'm lucky he will say something about the cheerio's but I already have a cheerleader girlfriend. I have seen and heard every possible cheer story" Wes assured. Blaine let go off Kurt's mouth and Kurt began to talk.

"How come you have a job? I thought your family was rich and your dad had that corporate job" Kurt asked. Sam shuffled uncomfortably in his spot, everyone noticed. He adverted eye contact from everyone, which made Kurt feel worse.

"Is everything ok Sam?" Kurt asked, Sam stood at the end of the bed. He wouldn't meet Kurt's eyes.

"No, not really" Sam admitted. Kurt looked at him full of remorse. Sam sighed heavily and continued.

"The company went under and they only could keep some people, since he was the last one that was hire, he was the first to get fired. So we lost our house and now we are living in a hotel room. I got this job to help out; just to do everything I can to help, you know. I look after my little brother and sister through the day while mum and dad are out there pounding the pavement looking for work. Can you not tell the new directions please" Sam begged, his eyes were pleading. Kurt stood up and hugged Sam.

"Of course I won't. If you need anything just ask. I would be more than happy to help" Kurt assured Sam as he patted Sam on the back and ended the hug.

"Well when we left our house, I had to get rid of most of my clothes. So if you have any that you don't want" Sam asked, Kurt nodded.

"Sure I was going to go through my clothes soon anyway. I will drop them at your room if you like" Kurt said.

"Thank you" Sam said earnestly.

"I better go my boss will be angry if I'm not back soon and I can't afford to lose this job. Nice meeting you all" Sam added. He waved goodbye and slipped out of the door.

"He seems very nice" Sophie said breaking the tense silence. Kurt just nodded and made his way over to Blaine.

"Ok what flavours did we get?" Kurt asked changing the subject. Wes flipped the lids of the pizzas.

"Meat lovers, pepperoni and vegetarian" Wes announced. Kurt picked a slice of vegetarian pizza and a napkin.

"So what movie are we watching?" Kurt asked he scooted back on the bed so his back was leaning against the wall. Blaine had a slice of meat lovers and sat next to Kurt.

"I have step brothers or pineapple express" Wes said with a mouth full of food. Kurt turned up his nose at Wes, Sophie laughed. Kurt shuddered at the noise. It sounded like a nails on a chalkboard, her laugh was painful to listen to.

"You have the most adorable laugh" Wes commented and winked at Kurt, Sophie blushed and laughed again. Blaine flinched at the sound.

"So Sophie how long have you been cheering for?" Kurt asked, he took a bite of his pizza and looked up at Sophie. Sophie finished chewing before answering Kurt.

"Well I did calisthenics when I was 3 and continued that for a few years. But when I transferred to boarding school, they told me that I should try out for the squad. So I did and they were so impressed that they made me head cheerleader" Sophie said slightly boasting. Kurt nodded.

"Is your squad any good?" Kurt asked curiously. Wes made a disgusted noise; Kurt ignored him and waited for an answer. Sophie wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"We are fairly good. We have made it to nationals twice but the highest place we have received is 5th. But this is our year" Sophie said sure of herself.

"I'll cheer you on" Wes interjected. Blaine had a confused look on his face.

"Is it even possible to cheer on a cheerleader?" Blaine asked. Kurt and Sophie rolled their eyes and laughed when they saw each other do it. That laugh was painful. Kurt made a mental note not to intentionally say something funny.

Blaine shuffled next to him and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Blaine said, mouthed an 'excuse me' and walked out of the room.

"Kurt, I have just got to say. Your skin looks amazing" Sophie said she reached out to touch Kurt's skin but Kurt pulled away.

"I would, but your hands are covered in pizza grease" Kurt told her. "But I can give you a facial if you like" Kurt told her. Her face lit up, Kurt took that as a yes.

"Like right now?" she asked.

"Sure" Kurt said. He reached for his messenger bag and pulled out a tube of cream. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and clipped her fringe out of the way.

"Wes I could give you one too if you like" Kurt taunted. Wes thought about it.

"You know what. I think I might take you up on that offer. My skin feels like sand paper and all the girls are always touching you. So it might be a worthy investment" Wes said. Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Kurt wiped his hands on a napkin and sat on his knees.

"Ok put your head back" Kurt said as he opened the bottle. Sophie did as he asked. She jumped a little when he applied it to her face.

"It's cold" Sophie pointed out.

"Baby" Kurt teased. He finished rubbing it on her face.

"Ok just leave that on for 5 minutes" Kurt said.

"Ok my turn" Wes said excitedly. Sophie looked at him quizzically, Wes just smiled. Kurt pushed Wes's head back forcefully and started to put some on his face.

"That is my only head Hummel" Wes said sarcastically. Kurt rubbed the cream on his face. Kurt noticed that Wes's face was really rough.

"Can I eat this? It smells like strawberries" Wes asked, Wes tried to lick the cream but missed. Kurt wiped his hands as he finished applying it to Wes's face.

"I don't think it's advisable" Sophie said. "Are you going put some on Kurt?"

"No I have already used it once today" Kurt answered. Blaine walked through the door and stared.

"Did I miss something?" Blaine asked with a confused smile.

"I think Blaine needs a facial aswell" Wes said with a smirk.

"I think he does too" Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine and pulled him to sit on the bed.

"Do I get a choice?" Blaine asked as he was pulled awkwardly into a seated position on the bed.

"No I didn't so you don't" Wes replied. Kurt looked at Wes and sighed.

"Wes you volunteered, practically begged for a facial, don't lie" Kurt said smugly. He sat down on his knees on the bed next to Blaine and lightly pushed his head back. He squeezed a little cream on to his finger and started to dot it on Blaine's face. He tapped him on the nose and smiled. He started to rub the cream on Blaine's face. He might have spent a little longer than necessary, letting his fingers linger.

"Ok just leave it on 5 minutes, then wash it off" Kurt said as he sat against the wall, he wiped his hands with a moist towelette to get rid of the remaining cream. He picked up another slice of pizza and started to eat it. Wes reached for another slice but his hand was slapped by Sophie.

"You have already had 5 slices, Wes" Sophie informed. Wes picked up the slice of pizza and took a huge bite almost eating half the slice.

"Should have guessed that wasn't going to stop you, you are going to die young from high cholesterol" Sophie said with a roll of her eyes.

"So Kurt, when is your dad coming tomorrow?" Wes asked with a mouthful of pizza, seeing the chewed food in his mouth.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you how disgusting that is?" Kurt asked, Wes went to speak but was cut off by Sophie.

"Constantly, but he doesn't listen" Sophie replied, Kurt could tell that she has told many people that before.

"He said he was coming some time after lunch, so I'm only attending the morning lessons" Kurt answered. Blaine looked at him with a kind of hurt expression.

"Oh" Blaine managed to choke out. Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's and looked up at Blaine.

"I'm just not in any of your classes in the morning" Blaine replied, Kurt squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You could help me pack and not attend the afternoon classes" Kurt said with a smile. Blaine nodded and touched his face.

"This stuff feels weird; can I wash it off now?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and told them that they could all wash it off. Kurt sat on the bed and heard Wes in the bathroom.

"My skin feels so soft" Kurt laughed to himself and took another bite of his pizza. Kurt looked up and saw Wes running into the room. Wes launched himself at Kurt and hugged him. Kurt let out a rushed "ohmygod" as he was plastered to the bed.

"Kurt, feel my face!" Wes ordered. Kurt didn't move even if he wanted to. Kurt just looked up him.

"I don't really want to" Kurt admitted. Wes rubbed his face on Kurt's cheek and laughed as Kurt squirmed.

"Get off me! Sophie, come tame your boyfriend" Kurt screamed, Sophie stuck her head around the corner and laughed.

"Wes get off Kurt, that's Blaine's job" Sophie teased. Wes let go off Kurt and walked over to Sophie. Wes enveloped her in a hug and started making disgusting kissing noises against her cheek.

"Yuck" Sophie said as she wiped her cheek. Wes just laughed as he hugged her from behind.

"That is my job" Wes said matter-of-factly.

"Ok movie time" Wes said as he walked over to the TV and put the movie in the DVD player and turned the TV on. He dragged Sophie back to his bed and laid down against the pillows. Sophie put her head on his chest and placed her hand over his heart, they looked very peaceful.

"What happened to Blaine?" Sophie asked as she looked around the room. Blaine walked into the room wearing a Dalton jumper and sweat pants.

"Just changing" Blaine answered as he walked over to his bed. He put the pizza boxes on the ground and went to lie down next to Kurt. Blaine pulled Kurt next to him; Kurt rested his head on Blaine's collar bone and sighed. Blaine looked at him with a confused glance.

"What's wrong, are you cold?" Blaine asked as he pulled his blanket over them. Kurt hugged the blanket against him and looked at Blaine; Kurt started to play with the material of Blaine's jumper. Kurt cocked his head up so his mouth was an inch away from Blaine's ear.

"This doesn't have any buttons" Kurt whispered with a laugh. Blaine chuckled and hugged Kurt closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I will wear something tomorrow that has buttons" Blaine promised.

"You better" Kurt whispered and rested his head on Blaine's collarbone again. The opening credits of step brothers rolled onto the screen, Kurt wasn't really paying to the screen. Blaine was wearing cologne that Kurt couldn't recognise, but it smelt good. Kurt lent closer to Blaine's neck and started to breath in the scent more. He placed his hand higher on Blaine's chest and began stroking Blaine's hair with his other hand. Blaine cleared his throat but it didn't stop Kurt.

"Um, Kurt what are you doing? You have an audience" Blaine informed Kurt, Sophie was looking at him with a confused expression. Her head rested on Wes's chest, Wes was too busy looking at the screen. Kurt strained his neck to look at her. She winked and turned her head back to the screen. Kurt went back to his previous position and continued to breathe in Blaine's scent; he kissed Blaine's neck and kissed a line down to Blaine's collar bone.

"Kurt" Blaine warned quietly. He wasn't opposed to what Kurt was doing but he didn't want to be inappropriate in front of Wes. Kurt moved his lips up to Blaine's neck again and started to cup Blaine's face. Kurt forcefully tugged Blaine's face to his and kissed Blaine, Kurt sucked on Blaine's bottom lip, Blaine let out a low moan. Blaine covered Kurt's hand on his face and pulled away from Kurt.

"Kurt" Blaine warned again in a tone that suggested that he didn't want Kurt to stop kissing him.

"Why do you always have to be responsible" Kurt complained as he dropped his head back onto to Blaine's shoulder, Kurt drew little patterns on Blaine's chest with his fingers and didn't look at Blaine.

"Because someone has to be" Blaine informed.

"Na uh" Kurt said petulantly. Blaine laughed a breathy laugh and stroked Kurt's hair

"Not my fault you smell delicious, like coffee and this new cologne smell. It's only fair if I find out if you taste the same" Kurt answered without thinking. Blaine chuckled quietly and looked at Kurt with a huge smile on his lips.

"Look Blaine, your future husband" Wes teased as an overweight guy in his 40's, wearing green underwear came onto the screen.

"I'm sorry, i'm not into older men" Blaine replied without missing a beat. Sophie laughed that same horrendous laugh.

"Come on Blaine, he has a little something, something. You know if he waxed his chest and lost a few pounds, he would be damn sexy. Give Kurt a run for his money" Sophie teased.

"Ow, i'm so hurt I forgot to cry" Kurt said despondently. Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt tighter to him.

"Don't worry he is not my type" Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Like you could even get a movie star Blaine, maybe Elton john, he likes little boy toys, but not actual toy size" Wes teased.

"See if you stay with me, I won't tease you about your height" Kurt said honestly. Blaine sighed exasperatedly.

"You would be the only one" Blaine answered. Sophie looked at him with a pained expression.

"Blaine is not that short, he is only like an inch shorter than Kurt" Sophie said in Blaine's defence.

"Yea but he is the perfect height" Wes taunted.

"Perfect height for what?" Sophie asked.

"Wes, don't even bring that up again, going through that once with a room full of warblers was enough torture" Kurt said as he shuddered remembering earlier today in the warblers practice room.

"Someone is wound awfully tight. You need to loosen up a little Kurt. There is this little thing called fun, you should try it sometime" Wes said teasing Kurt.

"Watch your movie" Kurt said bluntly. Wes chuckled and turned back to the screen; he rubbed Sophie's back and pulled her closer against him. She leant into the embrace, it was quite touching to see Wes act so nice and caring towards someone.

"I think that Wes has a split personality" Kurt said as he nestled back into the crook of Blaine's shoulder. Kurt pointed over to Wes and Blaine understood what he was talking about.

"Yea Wes can actually be pretty compassionate but I think I prefer the funny Wes. I think I would freak out if Wes started to be nice to me" Blaine said truthfully. Kurt laughed quietly; he pulled the blanket up higher so it covered his shoulders. He closed his eyes and listened to Blaine's steady breathing. Blaine started to stroke Kurt's hair, it was quite relaxing. Kurt stayed like that for a while, drifting in an out of consciousness every so often. Blaine started to close his eyes as well, but continued to stroke Kurt's hair every so often. Blaine was just about asleep when Sophie burst out in a deafening laugh. Kurt jumped at the noise and woke up instantly.

"I think i'm deaf" Kurt complained as he massaged his ear. Sophie looked over at Kurt.

"Sorry were you asleep?" Sophie asked earnestly. Kurt just nodded and laid his head back on Blaine's collarbone. Blaine started stroking Kurt's hair again, Kurt sprawled his arm over Blaine's chest and looked over at Wes.

"Kurt is only 9:30pm how can you be asleep?" Wes asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I don't know movies always seem to make me sleepy" Kurt answered truthfully.

"Well maybe we should have watched death race, that would have kept you awake. There are cars, blood and guts everywhere and-"

"And the main guy has the most amazing body I have ever seen" Sophie interrupted. Wes looked at her with a shock expression.

"What? Why do you think I like to watch action movies with you for? Because of the thrilling plot lines?" Sophie said sarcastically. Kurt was starting to like her so much more then he previously had.

"Shut up" Wes said in a high octave. Kurt laughed a little at the melodrama. He snuggled into Blaine shoulder more; he looked up at Blaine from under his eyelashes. He reached up and stroked Blaine's face softly. Blaine looked down and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Your face is nice" Kurt said sleepily as he continued to touch Blaine's cheek.  
>"Thank you" Blaine said slowly.<p>

"I wanna thank you" Kurt said as looked into Blaine's eyes. Kurt continued to stroke Blaine's cheek; Blaine looked at him with a strange expression.

"Thank me for what?" Blaine whispered. Kurt sighed contently and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"For just being you" Kurt said earnestly, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and slid Blaine closer to him on the bed. Blaine encircled Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"You don't need to thank me" Blaine whispered truthfully.

"Blaine no having sex while I'm in the room" Wes tormented. Blaine released his arms around Kurt and looked over at Wes with an exasperated expression.

"Same goes for you" Blaine taunted; Blaine laid back down in his previous spot and secured Kurt closer to him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and pulled the blanket up higher over him.

"Hey Kurt this movie is sort of based on your life" Wes pointed out. Kurt looked at him with a confused stare.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"'cause your dad got married and now you have a step brother" Wes said.

"Yes but I didn't hate Finn when our parent got married" Kurt pointed out.

"But didn't you hate him when he called you a f-"

"Yes I did, but we have put that passed us and now we get on just fine. Finn is a great guy, a little dumb but he means well" Kurt said truthfully.

"You always have an answer for everything don't you" Wes stated a moment.

"Yes" Kurt replied.

"So Sophie are you staying the night?" Kurt asked as he noticed that it was 10:00pm and she hadn't made a movie to leave. She nodded against Wes's chest.

"Yeah my parents said I was allowed to stay, so here I am. Are you staying" she asked. Blaine arm tightened around Kurt's waist.

"He is not allowed to leave" Blaine said matter-of-factly. Sophie laughed.

"Is that so" Kurt asked playfully as he crooked his head to look at Blaine. Blaine just winked and turned his head back to the screen. They watched the movie, laughing at the appropriate times but Kurt wasn't really concentrating on what was happening. The movie ended and Wes and Blaine began to argue.

"Blaine turn the TV off" Wes ordered tiredly.

"You have the remote, you turn it off" Blaine answered.

"It's on the floor somewhere and I can't be bothered to get it" Wes retorted.

"Not my problem you are lazy, get off your ass and turn it off" Blaine snapped. Kurt just sighed.

"Wes just turn the TV off, the remote is like right there just grab it and turn it off" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"It's closer to Blaine, why does he grab it" Wes asked in a petulant tone.

"Because Blaine is busy" Kurt answered as he nuzzled more into Blaine.

"Blaine being your pillow doesn't make him busy" Wes rebutted.

"I beg to differ" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled smugly and winked at Wes.

"You're a spoilt brat" Wes commented and slid one arm from around Sophie to reach for the remote on the ground. He swatted at the floor and found the remote. He clicked the power button and the screen turned black.

"I really don't care" Blaine answered as he smiled at Kurt. Blaine turned the lamp off and pulled his blanket up higher and wrapped it around Kurt and himself. Kurt heard Wes and Sophie saying good night.

"I really don't want to say goodnight" Sophie said quietly.

"Then say good morning!" Kurt sang, Wes groaned.

"Kurt it is too late to be sing show tunes, especially something as cheerful as 'good morning' from singing in the rain" Wes retaliated and pouted.

"Don't you like my singing Wes" Kurt asked, faking a hurt tone.

"I like when you sing in the warblers but not right now. So shut up" Wes said. Kurt laughed and closed his eyes.

"I don't get a goodnight kiss?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Nope" Kurt said petulantly.

"Why not?" Blaine asked sounding hurt. Kurt just laughed and crooked his neck up to smile at Blaine.

"Because it's fun to tease you" Kurt replied with a complacent smile.

"You are such a tease" Blaine complained. Kurt just shrugged.

"What I do best" Kurt teased; he stretched his head up and lightly kissed Blaine on the lips. Kurt cupped Blaine's face and deepened the kiss so their lips were more intertwined then just pressed together. Kurt ended the kiss first and rested his forehead against Blaine's and smiled at Blaine.

"Is that up to your standards" Kurt joked as he looked at Blaine's glowing eyes that glistened in the dark. Blaine laughed a breathy laugh and smiled at Kurt.

"Mmhmm" was all Blaine could manage to say. Kurt laughed quietly and rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Oh Wesy! Blainy!" David yelled from the other side of the door. Blaine strained his eyes open to look at the clock. 1:34am.

"Is that David" Wes grumbled quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"He sounds drunk" Blaine whispered, Kurt was still sleeping peacefully over his chest.

"Open the door I have great news!" David announced from outside the door. Wes untangled himself from Sophie and walked to the door. The light burned his eyes as he opened the door. It revealed a sloppy David.

"Are you drunk or just completely stupid?" Wes hissed.

"I am neither, I just have exciting news" David said, Wes took in his appearance. His tie was loosened, and there was red lipstick on his once crisp white collar.

"I'm sure it can wait til the morning" Wes remarked. David looked in the door and noticed that everyone was trying to sleep and didn't look to happy to see him.

"Fine, but you have to listen to me all morning" David stated. Wes yawned and nodded.

"Sure, whatever answer makes you leave faster" Wes said and tried to hold back another yawn.

"Night Wesy" David said as he turned to walk down to his room. Wes just scratched his head and walked back to his bed. He slumped back down next to Sophie. Sophie was starting stir in her sleep. Wes inched closer to her and wrapped her arm around him and kissed her on the top of the head.

"You really love her don't you" Blaine said making an observation more than asking.

"Yeah, but how could you not" Wes said and yawned again.

"Good night Blaine" Wes whispered and laid his head back down on his pillow.

"Good night" Blaine echoed and fell back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt woke up instantly after Blaine's loud alarm sounded. Teenage dream started to play. Kurt smiled and snuggled more into Blaine. Blaine reached over tiredly and pressed the stop button on his phone.

"Morning" Blaine whispered against Kurt's hair and kissed Kurt on top of his head.

"Good morning" Kurt mumbled against the fabric of Blaine's jumper. Kurt tightened the arm that was sprawled over Blaine's chest and sighed happily. Blaine stroked Kurt's spine softly and looked over at Wes and Sophie. They were wrapped up together still sleeping.

"Wes wake up" Blaine whispered. Wes grunted and hugged Sophie tighter to him. Blaine looked down at Kurt who was starting to fall back asleep.

"Hey, we have to get up" Blaine whispered as he started to lightly play with Kurt's hair. Kurt tiredly shook his head tiredly; he made a quiet incoherent noise and pressed his head back onto Blaine's chest. Blaine laughed quietly at the childish Kurt. Kurt immersed Blaine in a tighter hug. Blaine sighed, he didn't want to get up but he had to be the responsible one.

"We can sleep in tomorrow but we have to get up now" Blaine assured; Kurt lifted his head and placed his chin on Blaine's chest. Kurt gave him his signature 'seriously' look and cuddled back into Blaine.

"Kurt" Blaine said as he tried to protest, Kurt smiled against Blaine's chest.

"That's my name" Kurt said like a 2 year old. Blaine just rolled his eyes and sighed; Kurt laughed quietly and nuzzled his head on Blaine's chest.

"I have to get up" Blaine said as he tried to untangle himself from Kurt.

"No you don't" Kurt whispered and tugged Blaine closer.

"Why not?" Blaine asked. Kurt stretched and pulled himself up higher on the bed. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and looked at him.

"Because I said so" Kurt whispered as he kissed Blaine reassuringly on the lips. Blaine turned so that he was laying on top of Kurt. Kurt placed his hand in the small of Blaine's back and pulled him down closer to him.

"Get a room" Wes said sarcastically, he still had his eyes closed but could hear Kurt and Blaine.

"We have a room" Kurt responded, Blaine just laughed and rolled over.

"Yes but other people are in the room" Wes retorted tiredly. Sophie laughed quietly against Wes.

"That didn't stop you two making out last night, did it Wes?" Blaine teased.

"You were awake?" Wes asked in a confused tone. Blaine nodded and said a sarcastic yes. Wes started to blush.

"My bad" Wes said embarrassedly. Blaine just laughed; he pulled the covers off himself and went to get out of bed. Kurt was still laying against Blaine's shoulder, he grabbed Blaine's arm and looked at him with a confused glance.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kurt asked with a yawn, Blaine thought Kurt looked adorably sweet.

"I am going to have a shower" Blaine said. Kurt sighed and placed his head on Blaine's pillow.

"You suck" Kurt said petulantly and crossed his arms. Blaine just laughed; he scooted over to the side of the bed and swung his legs over the side.

"Hey" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's jumper, Blaine looked at him strangely.

"You don't get to leave just yet" Kurt told Blaine and pulled him back. He kissed Blaine, their lips were intertwined, Kurt slowly flicked his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. His hand tightened around Blaine's shirt and dragged him closer to him. Blaine breathing became slightly staggered, Kurt laughed wickedly, and he pushed Blaine away from him and smiled tauntingly.

"Ok you can go now" Kurt said evilly, smiling as he took in Blaine's expression. Blaine had a goofy and stunned smile on his face, his breathing more erratic than before.

"Like I want to go now" Blaine said under his breath, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and Kurt looked over at Sophie and Wes who were falling asleep again. Kurt picked up Blaine's pillow and lined up his aim. He pelted the pillow directly at Wes's head missing Sophie.

"Piss off" Wes shouted. Kurt laughed at Wes who was massaging his head.

"I would but where would the fun be in that" Kurt asked. Kurt rolled over and laid on his back.

"You know what I like to do in the morning Wesley?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"Get rid of your morning wood?" Wes asked sarcastically.

"Oh Wes you must be confused, we are talking about me not you" Kurt explained. Sophie giggled quietly.

"Hummel I will kill you if you don't shut up" Wes threatened tiredly.

"Someone is not a morning person" Kurt said much to his amusement.

"I like to sing in the morning. Something that is up beat and cheerful. To spur you on through the day" Kurt said as he sat up on the bed and looked over at Wes. He was still curled up around Sophie. Sophie had her eyes opened and was smiling at Kurt.

"Would you like me to sing you a song Wes?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"No!" Wes retorted. Kurt scooted off his bed and walked over to Wes's bed and sat with his back against the wall of Wes's bed.

"I think you will know this one. I started singing it last night and since you said it was too late last night to sing it. I think it is a perfect time to sing it now" Kurt said assured of himself.

"Join in if you know the words" Kurt told them, Sophie was laughing quietly, that laugh was tolerable. Kurt smiled and began to sing.

Good Mornin',  
>Good Mornin',<p>

We've Talked the whole night through

Good Mornin',

Good Mornin' to you  
>Good Mornin', Good Mornin'<br>It's great to stay Up late  
>Good Mornin', good mornin' to you!<p>

Kurt laid back and hugged Wes. He protested in Kurt's arms.

When the band began to play  
>the sun was shinin' bright.<p>

Now the milkman's on his way.  
>It's too late to say goodnight.<p>

So, good mornin', good mornin'!  
>Sunbeams will soon smile through,<p>

Good Mornin', good mornin' to you!

And You, And You, And You!

Good morning,  
>Good morning,<br>We've gabbed the whole night through.  
>Good Mornin', good mornin' to you!<p>

Sophie looked up to Kurt, and began to sing.

Nothin' could be grander the to be in  
>Louisiana<p>

Kurt tugged her from Wes's arms and they began to dance around the room. Laughing and smiling.

In the morning,  
>In the morning,<br>It's great to stay up late!  
>Good mornin',<br>Good mornin' to you.

It might be just zippy  
>If you was in Mississipi!<p>

When we left the movie show  
>The future wasn't bright<br>But tame is gone  
>The show goes on<br>And I don't wanna say good night

So say, Good Mornin'!

Rainbow is shining through.

Kurt and Sophie took in turn of saying the next lyrics.

Good Mornin'!  
><strong>Good Mornin'<strong>!  
>Bon Jour!<br>**Bon Jour!  
><strong>Buenos dias!  
><strong>Buenos dias!<strong>  
>Buon Giorno!<br>**Buon Giorno!  
><strong>Guten Morgen!  
><strong>Guten Morgen!<strong>

Good Morning To you!

Sophie just looked up at Kurt and smiled awkwardly.

"I don't know how to tap dance" Sophie admitted and a huge grin spread on her face, Kurt burst into laughter and they laid back on Wes's bed.

"So Wes, are you inspired to get up now?" Kurt asked and laughed again. Wes just groaned and threw his blanket over his head.

"Ill take that as a yes" Kurt teased, he looked over at Sophie who had a huge grin on her face. Her long blonde hair was surprising straight for someone who had just woke up.

"I didn't know you could sing, you sounded really good" Kurt complimented, Sophie started to blush and she mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Wes would you like me to sing another song, another song about mornings? I think Sophie and I would be great at 'good morning Baltimore' from hairspray" Kurt teased. Wes groaned.

"I think 'misery' by maroon 5 would be more apt" Wes groaned.

"As you wish" Kurt said as he smiled. Wes groaned and threw his pillow over his head.

"Blaine, i'm about to kill Kurt. Is that ok?" Wes shouted, Kurt started to laugh again.

"What is he doing?" Blaine asked loudly, he was still in the bathroom.

"He is threatening to sing another song" Wes shouted, Kurt rolled his eyes and stared at Wes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Kurt muttered, Wes just gave him a pained look.

"It is a bad thing, a very bad thing" Wes said, he sighed and sat up in his bed.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? Don't you have to meet with the council this morning?" Kurt asked. Wes craned his neck and looked at the time.

"It's only 7:30. I don't have to be there until 8:00" Wes said with a yawn. Sophie started to say a string of profanities and ran over to her bag. Kurt arched an eyebrow and stared at Wes who shrugged.

"Everything ok?" Wes asked slowly, Sophie whipped her head around and glared at Wes.

"No" Sophie said angrily. She reached in her bag and tore out her uniform.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked slowly, he didn't want to get yelled at again. She sighed exasperatedly.

"I have to get to school. It's a 20 minute drive from here and I have to hand in an assignment before school starts. So I have to shower, get dressed, get some coffee or it won't end well for anyone, then I have to drive back home, grab the assignment and rush to school" Sophie said quickly.

"Shower you say? Can I join?" Wes asked as he winked at her. She sighed exasperatedly and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Blaine are you done? I need the shower" Sophie said in a rushed tone.

"You know if we shower together it would take less time" Wes said in a seductive tone.

"When has it ever taken less time?" Sophie asked and knocked on the door again.

"Yea i'm almost done" Blaine answered.

"I am right here, you know?" Kurt said as he looked at Wes.

"Hey, you missed your chance with Blaine, that doesn't mean I have to" Wes answered. Sophie bashed on the door again.

"Blaine hurry up" Sophie yelled in frustration. Kurt laughed quietly and received a glare from Sophie.

"Hang on Sophie" Blaine shouted, getting slightly frustrated.

"So Sophie about that shower?" Wes asked in persistence. She glared at him; if looks could kill Wes would be dead.

"Wes, you are on thin ice. Don't push it" Sophie said coldly. Wes just sighed and dropped back to his pillows.

"Blaine open the door for fuck sake! I will drag you out if I have to!" Sophie yelled as she pounded her fist against the door.

"Why don't you just skip the shower?" Wes asked curiously.

"Because I am not disgusting like you, I need a shower in the morning, unlike you who needs 3 a day to even smell slightly appealing" Sophie retorted.

"I like stressed Sophie" Kurt commented with a sly grin.

"Shut it Hummel or I will shave your head" Sophie retorted. Wes started to laugh but was silenced by Sophie's glare.

"Blaine you are taking too long" Sophie huffed and barged through the door. Blaine stood there in his school pants and was just sliding his shirt over his shoulders. He looked at her in disbelief.

"You know it's polite to wait" Blaine said with a cheeky grin

"Get out, I need the shower" Sophie ordered.

"So I've heard" Blaine said like a smart ass.

"Get out!" Sophie squealed. Blaine went to protest but Sophie grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out the door. The door slammed closed behind him and he heard the shower's taps being turned on.

"So Blaine is that the new way to wear the school uniform?" Wes joked as he looked at Blaine. Blaine just rolled his eyes as he started to button up his shirt.

"Enjoying the view?" Wes asked as he looked at Kurt who was subtly smiling. Kurt had been staring at Blaine ever since Sophie opened the door. Kurt reluctantly tore his eyes of Blaine's naked torso and looked at Wes with a huge smile appearing.

"Yes very much so, how about you?" Kurt asked innocently. Blaine started to blush and looked away from Kurt.

"I would be enjoying it more if Blaine was Sophie" Wes answered.

"Yes but I don't think Sophie would just stand in a room full of guys and start buttoning up her shirt" Kurt answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh Kurt, you don't know how wrong you are" Wes said as he slowly started shaking his head.

"Really?" Kurt asked slightly disbelieving. Wes just nodded once.

"I will bet you $10 that Sophie comes out with barely anything on" Wes offered. Kurt looked over at Blaine for some indication on what he should do; he just shrugged and buttoned up his top button.

"Fine, you're on. But I don't think she will" Kurt said truthfully. Wes just smiled like and idiot and placed his interlocked fingers behind his head. Kurt rolled his eyes; he looked over at Blaine who was still fiddling with his shirt. Kurt smiled a coy smile,

"Hey, buttons" Kurt said as he pointed to Blaine's shirt. Kurt remembered that Blaine promised to wear something with buttons today. Blaine looked down at his shirt and smiled awkwardly.

"Yes buttons are usually on shirts" Blaine said as he slid his tie around his neck.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow. Blaine's face contorted slightly with thought.

"Oh buttons" Blaine said excitedly as he figured out what Kurt was talking about. Blaine began to blush. Kurt just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Idiot" Kurt said under his breath.

"Yes the school shirt's have buttons on them" Wes said as he stared at Kurt with a confused glance. Kurt forgot he was there.

"What is so interesting about buttons?" Wes asked curiously. Kurt looked over at Blaine. He could answer this one.

"Yesterday we were talking about how different buttons can change an outfit". Blaine answered, Kurt saw the subtle wink that Blaine gave him. Blaine tried to tie up his tie but was failing miserably.

"Do you need help Blaine?" Kurt asked as he saw Blaine struggle with his tie.

"No" Blaine answered a bit embarrassed. He tried one final attempt then let the tie droop around his neck.

"Well maybe just a little help" Blaine admitted, Kurt breathed out a laugh. He pushed himself of Wes's bed and walked over to Blaine.

"I can usually do it" Blaine said as Kurt began to tie a Windsor knot tie.

"Sure you can" Kurt said in a patronizing tone. Blaine just sighed; Kurt laughed and pushed the tie up.

"Kurt, you do realise you have the perfect opportunity to strangle Blaine" Wes pointed out.

"Yes but if Kurt does, I will take a pair of scissors to his clothes" Blaine answered.

"That will be hard to do when you are dead" Kurt said pointedly. Wes laughed.

"He's got you there" Wes said with a smirk. Kurt smoothed over Blaine's lapels.

"There, all done" Kurt said and sat back down on Blaine's bed. Blaine followed him and sat beside Kurt.

"So Wes shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You think that i'm going to leave before Sophie leaves? Do you know how pissed she would be?" Wes asked and stared at the bathroom door as it opened. Sophie walked out in her school skirt and bra, her hair was in a bun on top of her head. She walked over to her bag and sprayed some anti-puerperant deodorant and perfume on. Wes looked over at Kurt and smiled hugely.

"Pay up" Wes ordered.

"I don't have any money on me" Kurt answered. Sophie looked between Kurt and Wes and glared, she was still stressed and angry.

"Kurt, why do you have to pay Wes?" she asked angrily as she slid her school shirt on.

"We made a bet and Kurt lost" Wes answered.

"What was the bet?" she asked not really focusing as she hastily threw her blazer on. She dug her foot into her shoe and wiggled it around until it was on properly.

"To see how many clothes you would be wearing when you came out of the bathroom" Wes answered. Sophie just sighed and buttoned up her shirt.

"Why am I dating you?" she muttered and picked up her school bag.

"Because you love me" Wes said slightly coy. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Wes. She lent down and kissed Wes quickly on the lips and pressed their foreheads together.

"I will see you tonight" Sophie said quietly, she kissed Wes one more time and walked to the door.

"Bye guys!" Sophie sang and ran out the door. Kurt looked over at the clock. 7:58am

"Is that the time?" Kurt asked himself. He got off the bed and grabbed his bag.

"Shit" Wes swore, he raced over to his closet and searched for his uniform. Blaine sat smugly on the bed and looked at Kurt and Wes with amused smile.

"That's is why you should of got up when I said to" Blaine said.

"Shut up Blaine" Wes said pointedly as he put his white button up shirt on.

"I have to go back to my room" Kurt said as he walked to the door.

"Ill go with you, ill be left alone when Wes leaves" Blaine said and followed Kurt.

"Yeah, that is why you are leaving" Wes said as started to tie up his tie. "What ever" Blaine answered as he and Kurt walked out the door. Kurt rushed towards his room with Blaine tagging along slowly. Kurt reached his door and tried to open his door. The lock was sticking again. Kurt sighed angrily and hit the door. He turned his key and the door creaked open. He threw his bag on the floor walked to his closet. Blaine walked in and closed the door.

"A little frazzled are we?" Blaine asked sarcastically. Kurt whipped his head around and glared at Blaine.

"I'm having a shower. Don't break anything" Kurt said pointedly as Blaine dropped a bottle of cologne and stumbled to catch it.

"Idiot" Kurt muttered as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He walked to the mirror and looked at his complexion, his skin looked ok. He didn't have time to apply anything to it this morning. He turned the taps of the shower and let the steam fill the room. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Kurt started to wash his hair. He heard his phone begin to ring. He hoped Blaine didn't answer it.

"Hello?" Kurt heard Blaine answer. He hoped it wasn't his dad.

"Oh Mr Hummel how are you?" Blaine asked. Perfect.

"That's good-yes sir- I'll tell him-see you then Mr Hummel- ok Burt- no that is fine- no I won't tell him- good bye sir". Kurt quickly finished washing his hair and turned off the shower. He towel dried his hair and put on his uniform. Kurt opened the door and looked over at Blaine who was sitting on Kurt's bed flipping through a magazine.

"Make yourself at home" Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine didn't look up from the magazine but he smiled.

"Your dad rang" he said nonchalantly.

"So I heard. Anything important?" Kurt asked as he started to tie up his tie.

"He said he would be here just a bit after 12" Blaine said as he turned the page. Kurt turned back into the bathroom and found his hairbrush. Kurt started styling his hair and asked Blaine a question.

"So what aren't you suppose to tell me?" Kurt asked. He styled it so it was slightly spiked into a faux hawk but more demure.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Blaine said. Kurt heard the smile coming through in his voice. Kurt uncapped his hair spray lightly spritz it over his hair.

"Like I am going to believe that" Kurt said truthfully. Kurt sprayed one last section of his hair and recapped his hair spray. He placed the can back on the shelf above his sink and walked back into his room. He searched through a box pulled out his new CK cologne and light dabbed some on.

"I can smell that from here" Blaine said as he looked up from the magazine. Kurt looked over at Blaine self consciously.

"Is it too much?" Kurt asked and looked for a cloth. Blaine smile cheekily and looked at Kurt.

"No but it is going to be hard to act responsible when I am around you" Blaine admitted. Kurt copied Blaine's smile and sat next to Blaine on the bed. Kurt reached up and stroked Blaine's cheek.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Kurt said and winked. Blaine sighed as he looked over at the clock.

"As much as I would like to finish this conversation and I really, really would, we have to go" Blaine said and stood up, pulling Kurt with him.

"Can't we be late?" Kurt asked and slowly draped his hands around Blaine's waist.

"We could but I think people would get suspicious if we were both late" Blaine said and pecked Kurt chastely on the lips.

"Their accusations would be correct though" Kurt replied.

"I have the afternoon to spend with you remember" Blaine said as he picked up Kurt's messenger bag and handed it to him.

"Yes with my dad and step brother in the room" Kurt said with a frown. Blaine picked up his bag and walked to the door holding Kurt's hand.

"Better than nothing" Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt opened the door and locked the door; he struggled to get the key back out of the door but finally succeeded.

"You really should get that fixed" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt struggling with the door. Kurt looked at him with a bored expression and yanked the key out of the door.

"Should but can't be bothered. Anyway going back to this afternoon" Kurt said as they both started to walk down the corridor.

"You won't be Blaine anymore when my dad arrives" Kurt said matter-of-factly and turned to walk down the next corridor. Blaine was confused at Kurt's statement, Kurt laughed as he saw Blaine try and figure out what Kurt implied. Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder and didn't move away, staying close to Blaine as they walked down to the school.

"You will turn into the Blaine I first met. The polite, dapper young gentleman that is incapable of saying the wrong thing" Kurt explained as the rounded the corner. Blaine looked horrified.

"No I won't" Blaine retorted in a high octave.

"Oh so the way you spoke to my dad on the phone this morning, is the same way you are talking to me now? Kurt asked.

"Yes, the very same" Blaine quipped.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" David asked as he clapped Blaine on the shoulder. Wes was straggling behind him with a bored expression.

"Blaine doesn't think he uses a different register when he talks to my dad" Kurt explained.

"Yes he does" Wes answered quickly.

"Do not" Blaine said petulantly.

"Yes because you act like this in front of my dad" Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked down the corridor, seeing his class walking towards him.

"Hey Blaine" Thad said as he stood next to Blaine.

"Hey, what's going on? Blaine asked as the rest of his class stood outside the classroom.

"Exciting news! Mr. Jacobs broke his collarbone on some ski trip so now he is out for like 6 weeks. The school didn't have time to find a substitute teacher, so this morning we are joining classes" Thad exclaimed excitedly.

"That means that I can tell more people about my night!" David said excitedly and walked into the class room. Kurt looked up at Blaine with a coy smile.

"Looks like we do have a class together after all" Kurt whispered and squeezed Blaine's hand. They walked into the classroom together and sat down at a group table. Wes, David, Jeff and Thad sat around the table and were focusing on David.

"So you know how you rudely refused to listen to my story last night?" David asked Wes and Blaine.

"That's because it was 1:30 and I was trying to sleep" Wes retorted. Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine.

"He came to your room last night?" Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt.

"Yes you were fast asleep" Blaine answered and looked back at David.

"Hey if you want your girls to look amazing and freaking hot. Go to Kurt and Blaine, they gave Charlotte a makeover, I have never seen anyone look so hot in my life" David said, Kurt and Blaine received questioning looks from Thad and Jeff.

"Blaine? I believe Kurt could, but Blaine?" Thad asked.

"Wow, if that is not the most insulting thing I have ever heard" Blaine replied. David pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Charlotte from last night. Thad's eyes bulged out of his head and frowned at David.

"Yeah, like that is Charlotte" Thad said and handed his phone back.

"It is" Kurt said and crossed his arms over his chest and yawned boredly. Blaine grinned a little and turned his attention back to David.

"So what is this amazing story that was so important?" Wes asked, not really interested. Mr. Edwards walked through the door, smiling hugely.

"Good morning class!" he said merrily. There was a chorus of mumbled good mornings and then people turning back to their pervious conversations. Kurt had like Mr. Edwards when he first arrived. He was a young teacher fresh out of college, he was fit, his biceps were huge and he always talked to Kurt. Kurt decided that he was just fun to look at then actually interested in him. Kurt hadn't heard a single thing David had said, he just kept staring at Mr. Edwards as he wrote down a science equation on the board

"It's rude to stare" Jeff whispered. Kurt snapped his head around and looked at Jeff.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently. Jeff rolled his eyes and gave Kurt a look.

"Like you don't know" Jeff teased. Kurt sighed and looked over at David.

"Charlotte has the firmest-"Kurt turned his attention back to the board. He didn't want to hear the vulgar things that were about to come over of his mouth. Kurt searched in his bag and pulled out his book and started to write down the notes. He didn't like science that much, he understood it but found it boring and lesson plans seem like a grade school teacher organised them. Kurt finished up the paragraph and started to write down the method for the experiment.

"Ok if you don't have this written down by the time I come round you will be coming back for lunch time detention" Mr. Edwards informed and sat down at his desk and opened up his laptop.

"We were supposed to be writing something?" Wes thought out loud. All the boys rummaged in their bags and pulled out their books. Their pens flew across the page, scribbling down the notes. Mr. Edwards stood up and walked to the first table to check their work. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was still on the first paragraph. Kurt sighed and took Blaine's book.

"Here" Kurt offered and quickly wrote down the notes.

"Not my fault I like to write neat" Blaine said as Kurt handed his book back to him. Mr. Edwards came around an inspected their books.

"Blaine, nice penmanship" Mr. Edwards noted and moved onto the next table. Blaine smiled smugly and looked at Kurt.

"Why are you so proud? You didn't even do anything" Kurt asked.

"Exactly" Blaine said and went back to listening to David talk about Charlotte in a derogatory way.

"Boyfriend of the year" Kurt muttered as David was spilling more information about his passionate night he spent with Charlotte.

"Poor Kurt, you're not enjoying the story?" David asked in a childish tone.

"No, I find it disgusting the way you are talking about Charlotte" Kurt admitted. David rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"You will just have to get use to it" David said and continued his story. Kurt tried to block it out but it barely work. The bell rang, Kurt was happy but then he remembered that David was in his next class. Only one more lesson and then he was free.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt had struggled to get through his next class, David was still relentlessly telling his story about what he and Charlotte got up to last night. Kurt was starting to regret turning Charlotte into a sexy school girl. How was Kurt supposed to know that the seemingly shy girl would turn into David's dream girl that would fulfil all of his fantasies?

"Kurt, I have no idea what you did but thank you! She was like an animal, she was all over me, moving and turning and thrusting-"

"Don't mention it, like ever" Kurt said with a slightly disgusted tone.

"But Kurt you have no idea what you did! She came out of her shell and something took over her, she was incredible" David exclaimed and threw his arms around Kurt. Kurt shrieked and froze in David's arms.

"Get off me" Kurt said slowly in an angry tone. The bell rang and David sprung off from his seat.

"Food time!" David said and dragged Kurt from his chair. Kurt lent down and grabbed his bag; David yanked him through the school until they were at the cafeteria. David pulled Kurt into the line; Kurt grabbed a salad and a bottle of water.

"Live a little Kurt" David said as he put a bowl of chilli cheese fries on Kurt's tray.

"I don't want-"Kurt tried to protest as David put a bag of Oreo's on Kurt's tray.

"Sorry I can't hear you" David said as they moved up further in the line. David grabbed slices of pizza, a bag of chips, a cup cake and chocolate milk. They paid for their food and walked over to the table where the warblers usually sat. Kurt took his spot across from David.

"So how do you suppose I eat this?" Kurt asked as he held a fry in his hand, inspecting the cheese as it feel back on the plate.

"Like this" Wes said as he reached over Kurt's shoulder and grabbed a handful of fries and stuffed them in his mouth.

"But less like a slob" Blaine said as he took the chair next to Kurt.

"Can I?" Blaine asked as he pointed to the bowl of chips on Kurt's tray. Kurt slid them to Blaine and started to pour the dressing on his salad.

"So Wes? What did you and Sophie get up to last night? Anything exciting?" David asked with a wink.

"Yes actually, we watched a movie, ate some pizza and then got a facial" Wes said as he took a bite of pizza. David rolled his eyes and looked at Wes.

"Yeah sounds exciting" David said sarcastically. Kurt speared a fork full of lettuce and placed it in his mouth. Kurt's phone vibrated against his leg, Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

**From: Finn**

**Hey we are in Westerville; we will be at Dalton in 5**

Kurt stuffed his phone back in his pocket and stabbed another forkful of his salad.

"Finn and dad will be here soon, did you want to go now?" Kurt asked as he took the last bite of his salad. Blaine nodded as he chewed the fries in his mouth. Kurt pulled his bag up and picked up the bag of Oreo's.

"We will see you later" Blaine said as he stood up from the chair.

"Bye" Wes and David chimed and went back to their previous conversation. Kurt and Blaine walked out of the cafeteria to the student car park. Kurt tore open the bag of Oreo's and placed one in his mouth.

"Since when do you eat Oreo's?" Blaine asked as he held out his hand, Kurt placed an Oreo in his hand; Blaine looked down at it confusedly.

"Not what I wanted but any way" Blaine said as he placed it in his mouth.

"I like Oreo's they are delicious" Kurt said as he ate another one. They walked out to the car park and stood against the wall waiting for his dad to arrive.

"So?" Blaine said as he slowly wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt looked at him with an exasperatedly tired look.

"Blaine" Kurt said slowly "my dad will be here soon".

"Yes soon" Blaine said as he tugged Kurt into a hug.

"You smell good" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt deftly on the neck. Kurt spotted a van pull into the car park. Kurt scrambled out of Blaine's arms and took a step away from him.

"What?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt's gaze. "Oh" Blaine said as he noticed the van. The van pulled up in front of them, Burt opened his door and got out of the car.

"Hey kiddo" Burt said as he tugged Kurt into a hug.

"Hey dad" Kurt said as he reciprocated the hug.

"Hey Kurt" Finn said as he stood next to Kurt. Finn pulled Kurt into a quick hug before fist bumping Blaine.

"Hey bro" Finn said to Blaine.

"Hello Finn, it is very good to see you. Hello Mr. Hummel, it is nice to see you again" Blaine said as he extended his hand. Kurt shot Blaine a look.

"Blaine, you're doing it" Kurt whispered. Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused look.

"Doing what?" Blaine asked.

"Changing into warbler Blaine" Kurt said and walked over to van.

"Frodo!" came a scream form around the van. Kurt turned around to see Brittany jump and encircled Blaine into a bone crunching hug. Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing there patting Brittany on the back awkwardly.

"Hey Brittany" Blaine choked out as he tried to escape Brittany's grasp.

"Hey white boy" came a voice full of attitude. Kurt turned around and saw Mercedes smiling at him.

"Mercedes!" Kurt screamed as he leapt into her arms. Mercedes hugged him back with a laugh.

"I didn't know you two were coming" Kurt said as he hugged Mercedes tighter.

"it was a surprise" Burt said.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Brittany said as she hugged Kurt from behind.

"Hey Britt" Kurt said as he turned and gave Brittany a proper hug.

"Come on we can talk inside, it's cold out here" Burt said as he hoisted some bags out of the van. He locked the door and everyone started to walk inside.

"So Kurt? Any cute single guys at this school?" Mercedes asked as she looked into the rooms as they passed.

"it's an all boys school, there is bound to be at least one" Finn said, Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned back to Kurt.

"What's your age limit? Kurt asked as they rounded the corner. Blaine and Brittany joined them as Burt and Finn walked in front of them.

"As long as they are cute I don't really mind" Mercedes said as she scanned the classrooms.

"Well Mr. Jacobs is quite cute" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"I knew I wasn't imagining it" Blaine exclaimed.

"I imagine that there are smurfs running around my bedroom, it helps me sleep" Brittany said as she slid her arm in Blaine's whilst resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked Blaine in a confused tone, ignoring Brittany.

"That you were staring at Mr. Jacobs' ass during science this morning" Blaine said and nudged Kurt in the side.

"Was not" Kurt said defensively, which just made Blaine laugh.

"Kurt you're blushing, it must be true" Mercedes said with a laugh. "But is he really that cute?" Mercedes asked.

"That's him" Kurt said as he spotted him down the corridor. He was wearing a tight black short sleeved button up shirt. The sleeves were slightly rolled up as his biceps barely fit in the shirt, he had hair that resembled Dean Winchester, he was tanned and his piercing blue eyes lit up when he smiled.

"Oh I can see why you were staring" Mercedes said, Kurt saw her mentally undressing him with her eyes.

"He would look better naked" Brittany said, Kurt laughed nervously.

"Ok new subject" Kurt said awkwardly as he clapped his hands together. Blaine looked at him with a sly smile.

"Kurt hurry up" Burt called from down the hall. Kurt looked at all them and picked up the pace.

"So Kurt do you have a room mate?" Mercedes asked as they reached his door. Kurt placed the key in the door and tried to turn it. The lock was sticking worse, but finally got it open.

"Kurt you really sho-"Blaine started to say.

"How many times have you said that?" Kurt asked as he opened the door.

"I don't know, I keep getting cut off" Blaine said teasingly as he walked through the door.

"Smart ass" Kurt muttered under his breath, Blaine laughed his lyrical laugh and walked over to some boxes.

"No Mercedes I don't have a room mate, I was lucky enough to get a double room all by myself" Kurt said proudly as he sat down on his bed.

"Yes but you needed it for all your clothes" Blaine teased as he picked up a box.

"What is this?" Finn asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"It's a forest for pixies" Brittany chirped, Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back over at Finn.

"It is a loofah Finn" Kurt said as he took it out of his hands.

"Ok stop messing around, we have a lot of work to do" Burt said as he picked up a box.

"Blaine, come help me would you?" Burt asked as he looked at Blaine. Kurt shot his dad a warning look. Burt must not have seen it or he refused to acknowledge it.

"Sure sir" Blaine said and walked out the door with box. Kurt had a worried look on his face as Blaine walked out the door.

"It's ok Kurt, I don't think your dad will kill him" Mercedes said seriously.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I was grounded for a week because I was caught making out with Rachel on the couch" Finn said as he brought down a box from the top of Kurt's closet.

"He's doomed" Kurt groaned out. Brittany sat down next to Kurt on the bed and hugged him, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's ok Kurt; if he dies you can have me. We can start dating again" Brittany said and squeezed Kurt tighter to her. Kurt gave Mercedes a pained look; she just stood there and tried to hide a smile.

"Thanks Britt" Kurt said as he untangled himself from Brittany. Kurt pulled a suitcase out from under his bed and looked at it.

"Kurt? Were you curling your hair yesterday?" Mercedes asked sceptically as she picked up a curling iron and started wrapping the cord around the base. Kurt shook his head and looked up at Mercedes.

"Blaine and I gave David's girlfriend a makeover, I think I have a picture somewhere" Kurt said as he looked through the pictures on his phone. He found the picture and handed the phone to Mercedes.

"You did that? Dude , she looks hot!" Finn said as he looked over Mercedes shoulder.

"Maybe you should give Rachel a makeover" Mercedes said as she handed the phone back to Kurt.

"I already did that remember? She didn't like it because she actually looked more like a teenage girl than she did a toddler and a grandmother joined together" Kurt said as he pulled the suitcase up right. Finn made a disgruntled noise and picked up a box on the floor and walked out of the room

"Kurt, I'm tired" Brittany said resting her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Maybe you wouldn't be tired if you hadn't talked the whole way here" Mercedes snapped as she continued packing Kurt's things in a box. Kurt put his arm around Brittany and rested his head on top of hers. Brittany snuggled her head on Kurt's chest while Mercedes looked at him.

"Oh look at you, aren't you just so sweet" Mercedes teased. Kurt rolled his eyes at her and poked his tongue out at her. Brittany wrapped her arm around Kurt's waist and lent into Kurt more.

"So how are the new directions? Is Puck and Lauren's sham of a relationship still together?" Kurt asked as he saw Mercedes laugh a little.

"Yeah, besides from mike and Tina, their relationship seems to be the only drama free one, which is kind of boring." Mercedes said as she made a face. Kurt only then took in her appearance.

"Why are you wearing that hideous techno colour zebra jacket with bright purple leggings? Mercedes we need to go shopping again. You looked amazing at the night of neglect in that dress, why don't you dress like that more often?" Kurt asked. Mercedes made a face and turned back to the box

"I am an excellent dresser." Brittany mumbled against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt thought about it and then looked down at her. She was wearing a beige trench coat with a silk scarf and black high heel shoes.

"That is actually true." Kurt thought out loud. Mercedes rolled her eyes and packed more things into the box by her feet.

"Kurt, you smell like candy" Brittany mumbled against Kurt's neck.

"Um, thank you?" Kurt said as Brittany kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged a look.

"Britt what are you doing?" Kurt asked as Brittany continued to kiss his neck. Kurt was starting to feel uncomfortable, he tried to move away but Brittany only moved closer.

"Britt, you have a boyfriend, and so do I." Kurt mentioned.

"It's not cheating, Santana told me so." Brittany said as she kissed Kurt's neck again.

"Mercedes can you help me please?" Kurt said as he struggled to move away from Brittany again. Blaine and Burt walked through the door and stared. Kurt didn't know who looked more confused. Mercedes stuttered out a laugh and tried to contain it. Kurt squirmed again and Brittany hugged Kurt tighter.

"Um Brittany?" Burt asked as he walked further into the room. Brittany looked up and smiled at Burt.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, you should kiss Kurt's neck, he taste amazing" Brittany said and went to kiss him again; Kurt moved his head back as he tried to get away from her.

"Mercedes!" Kurt shouted again. Mercedes just stood there, trying to suppress another laugh.

"Why do all the gay guys get the chicks" Thad moaned as he walked pass the open door and stopped.

"If anyone would like to stop her, please do it now" Kurt said hastily.

"Brittany, there are gummy bears in the cafeteria." Blaine said quietly. He reached in his pocket and pull out a couple of dollar bills.

"Really?" Brittany said excitedly.

"Yeah. Thad why don't you show her where the cafeteria is?" Blaine asked. Thad's face cracked into a huge smile and nodded vigorously. He ran into the room and grabbed the money out of Blaine's hand.

"Sure!" Thad said excitedly and grabbed Brittany's hand, they ran out the door.

"Come on! there are gummy bears!" Brittany squealed as they ran down the corridor. Burt looked at Kurt with a concerning look.

"Kurt, why was Brittany all over you?" Burt asked sternly, Mercedes smiled.

"Kurt tastes like candy apparently" Mercedes said as she smiled widely. Kurt shot her a look.

"Not helping Mercedes" Kurt said pointedly as he smoothed over his blazer.

"I thought it was" Mercedes said and started to tape up the box.

"Brittany was tired so she was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder, then she started to smell me, then she wanted to see if I tasted the same as I... smelled and I am going to shut up now" Kurt said as his face was starting to hurt as the embarrassment took over. Burt continued to stare at him.

"Look I don't want to know, just come put some of your boxes into the van" Burt said as he picked up a box and walked out the door.

"Where's Finn?" Blaine asked as he surveyed the room. Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Is he not with you?" she asked. Blaine shook his head. Kurt pushed himself off his bed and grabbed the handles of his rolling suitcases.

"He will turn up when he's hungry" Kurt said as all three proceed out of the door.

"Thanks for helping Mercedes. I now have saliva all up my neck" Kurt whined.

"And lip gloss too" Mercedes pointed out with a laugh. Kurt groaned and proceeded to rub it off. Blaine reached over and helped Kurt.

"You missed a spot" Blaine whispered as he smiled at Kurt, who started to blush.

"Oh, you two are so cute!" Mercedes cheered.

"Obviously" Kurt said as he held his head up high. Blaine just laughed and nudged Kurt's shoulder.

The three of them walked past the cafeteria and saw a group of boys crowded around a table. Kurt looked in and squinted and sighed when he figured it out.

"Poor Britt" Kurt moaned as Blaine laughed lightly and Mercedes just looked at Kurt with an incredulous look.

"Poor Britt? She is in a room surrounded by guys who are fawning all over her. I think she is in heaven and she is too blonde to even realise what is going on." Mercedes said.

"Can we go? this is heavy" Mercedes complained walking off without waiting for an answer. Kurt rolled his eyes at the obvious jealously and followed her path. Kurt and Blaine hung back for a second. Kurt looked up at Blaine and looked remorseful.

"I'm sorry about before, I couldn't get Brittany off me and she was being possessive and-"Kurt was silenced when Blaine put his finger on Kurt's lips.

"Don't worry about it, as I said yesterday I am not worried about girls and you together. Besides who could resist you?" Blaine asked with a wink.

"You are incredible" Kurt whispered in awe. "I would hug you but..." Kurt said as he looked down at his hands that were holding onto two heavy suitcases. Blaine lent in and quickly kissed Kurt on the lips.

"It's ok" Blaine said with a smile as they turned and walked to catch up to Mercedes.

After an hour of walking back and forth from his room to the van, the room was slowly starting to look like it previously had before Kurt had moved in.

"Wow! it looks so different." Kurt said as he looked around the room. Kurt only had a bag of things for the weekend and a few clothes in his closet.

"Yeah, I know" Blaine said as he followed Kurt's gaze. Burt walked back in the room and clapped Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey kiddo, have we got everything?" Burt asked, "Because I don't think much more can fit in the van" Burt added. Kurt looked up at his dad.

"Yes, I'll just put the rest in my car when I come back on Sunday" Kurt said.

"We are going to grab something to eat before we leave. Blaine, would you like to join us?" Burt asked. Blaine turned around and used his most dapper smile.

"No thank you sir, I would like to accompany you but there a few a matters that I have to attend to" Blaine said, increasing the intensity of his smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed at Blaine. Burt looked at Kurt with a confused look. while Burt was looking at Kurt, Blaine pursed his lips and put his finger to lips and made a quiet 'shh' noise.

"Well it was good to see you again Blaine" Burt said as he extended his hand. Blaine quickly clasped Burt's hand and shook it firmly.

"Good to see you too sir." Blaine said and let go of Burt's hand. Kurt rolled his eyes and the three of them walked out of Kurt's room. Kurt slammed the locked door shut.

"I will see you later" Blaine said, he turned to walk away but Kurt pulled him into a hug. Blaine received a harsh look from Burt so he only patted Kurt on the back instead of embracing him.

"I'll see the real you later" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Kurt pulled away and smiled at Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and waved good bye before turning and walking towards his room as Kurt and Burt walked down to the van.

"So Kurt, you and Blaine?" Burt asked awkwardly.

"Dad, do you we really have to talk about this?" Kurt groaned as Burt protested.

"Kurt, I have already given you the talk, I just want to know if you two are being safe!" Burt struggled on the last word. Kurt's cheeks flamed and he buried his head in his hands before looking up at his dad.

"Dad, Blaine isn't like that" Kurt said, it wasn't a lie, he was most of the time a responsible young guy, but he was a teenage boy after all.

"So dad, you don't need to worry." Kurt said reassuringly.

"Good." Burt said firmly and walked out to the car park. They walked out to find Finn sitting in the driver's seat.

"Dad do you think it's safe to let him drive?" Kurt asked slightly panicked. Burt laughed lightly and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"He is getting better, I have been giving him driving lessons" Burt said and walked over to the passenger side. Kurt huffed and opened the door to sit next to Mercedes and Brittany. Kurt looked over at Brittany; she was bouncing on the seat with a huge smile spread over her face. He turned and saw a tired Mercedes frowning at her.

"She has had 4 packets of gummy bears and 3 cans of soda, she won't sit still!" Mercedes moaned, Kurt laughed and rested his head on Mercedes shoulder.

The car started up, Finn reversed and drove into town. Kurt looked up at Mercedes and smiled.

"So what happened to you and that guy on the football team? Did the date go well?" Kurt asked as Mercedes looked down at him pointedly and turned away.

"That well?" Kurt asked sarcastically, he lifted his head and looked at Mercedes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mercedes said through pursed lips.

"I want to hear about it now" Kurt teased.

"You really want to hear about how he made me come to his house and pick him, drive to the pizzeria, made me sit there all night while he ate 12 slices of pizza, talked about himself, had sauce all over his face and didn't bother to wipe it away. Sat there and checked out every girl that walked passed and pretended that he didn't. Then he was rude enough to try to shove his tongue down my throat at the end of the night." Mercedes brooded with anger. Kurt choked back a laugh.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I thought he seemed like a normal guy." Kurt said honestly.

"So did I, this is your fault I hope you realise." Mercedes said pointedly.

"How is it my fault?" Kurt asked. Mercedes gave him an obvious look.

"Because you set us up remember?" Mercedes retorted. Kurt thought back and realised that he had.

"Oh" was all Kurt could say.

"Why don't you date Jason? He is cute. He saw you walk past and couldn't take his eyes off you when you, Blaine and Kurt walked past the cafeteria" Brittany said in her cheerful voice. Mercedes looked at her interestedly.

"Who is Jason?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Jason Hobbs. He is 6ft 3" Kurt began

"He is full of muscles and he has a really nice smile too" Brittany continued as she started to bounce in her seat, getting more excited with the more details that she was saying.

"Why haven't I heard about him before?" Mercedes asked Kurt angrily. Kurt huffed out a laugh and smiled at Mercedes.

"Because he's gay." Kurt said in sarcastic tone.

"And you weren't raving about him when you found out? What is wrong with you?" Mercedes asked raising her voice causing Burt to clear his throat from the front seat.

"Because he is not my type." Kurt said like it was obvious.

"Yes because tall, dark and handsome is so disgusting." Brittany said in a sarcastic tone.

"I have to agree with Brittany on this one" Mercedes said as she looked at Kurt.

"What is wrong with you, that boy is sexy!" Brittany said as if she was picturing him.

"Can we please not discuss what I like in guys while my dad is in the front seat?!" Kurt asked quietly. Mercedes and Brittany exchanged look than looked back at Kurt.

"NO!" they said together causing Kurt to sigh.

"You two are mean!" Kurt said petulantly.

"Finn are we almost there?" Kurt asked, Finn nodded and then turned onto the next street.

"Kurt stop avoiding the question." Mercedes persisted.

"Why isn't Jason your type?" Brittany asked, Kurt sighed, he gathered that he should just answer the question.

"Because I don't like guys that are hugely taller than me." Kurt admitted.

"And you like actors." Brittany added, Mercedes just stared at her with a tired expression.

"Brittany, I am going to say this one more time. Blaine is not Frodo!" Mercedes shouted, Burt and Finn laughed from the front seat.

"Something funny Finn?" Mercedes asked, Finn mumbled a 'no' then intently started focusing on the road.

"He is too!" Brittany shouted like a 2 year old and crossed her arms across her chest. Kurt sighed; he was surrounded by children at Dalton and now also in his dad's car.

"Finn, please tell me we're close." Kurt asked impatiently.

"Dude, calm down, there is like a block to go" Finn urged, Kurt sighed and turned to look at Mercedes.

"What else do you look for in a guy?" Mercedes asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, he looked over at Brittany who was reaching for Kurt's phone in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in a slightly bored and tired tone. Brittany pulled out Kurt's phone and scrolled through his contacts.

"It's a surprise" Brittany said as she clicked on a name and put it on loud speaker.

"City morgue" Kurt rolled his eyes as he recognised David's voice.

"Oh my god did Blaine die?" Brittany asked slightly hysterical.

"Who is this?" David asked. Kurt turned his head and looked at Brittany.

"Why did you ring Blaine?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Kurty! What are you doing?" David asked loudly with excitement as he heard Kurt's voice.

"I don't know. Being forced against my will to talk about... stuff and don't call me Kurty" Kurt said slowly.

"Since you are Kurt's friend maybe you can answer the question. What does Kurt look for in a guy?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Maybe we should talk about this when my dad isn't listening" Kurt said as he his dad's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"No! we are talking about this now." Brittany persisted.

"Hey-because you rang me- what Kurt looks for in a guy is-" another voice started but got cut off, Blaine had obviously just walked in the door.

"-Kurt likes really tall guys, with huge muscles, and someone who has a giant pen-"there was a crash on the other side of the phone.

"I like pens too" Brittany said excitedly. Kurt looked at Mercedes, could she really be that naive?

"Hi Brittany, don't listen to David, he doesn't know what he's talking about" Blaine had spoken this time. The car pulled into the car park and They all filed out of the van. Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes were still on the phone.

"So... what else does Kurt look for in a guy?" Mercedes asked.

"Kurt likes short guys, who can't dress themselves and he likes guys who drink way to much coffee." David answered. Finn and Burt had walked in the door; Burt knocked on the window and told them to come inside.

"We have to go. Blaine, why didn't you come with us?" Brittany asked almost sounding hurt.

"Ill come with you next time, can I talk to Kurt for a minute?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, bye!" Mercedes and Brittany said together, Brittany handed the phone to Kurt and they both walked inside. Kurt turned the phone off loud speaker and put the phone against his ear.

"David, go away" Blaine said, Kurt heard a door close on the other side of the phone.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked when Blaine was finally alone.

"Yea, everything is fine, just wanted to know why your friends are asking me what you look for in a guy?" Blaine asked, Kurt face palmed and groaned as Kurt heard Blaine cough out a laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Don't laugh, they were asking me all sorts of inappropriate questions on the way here, with my dad in the car" Kurt said with another groan, Blaine chuckled and sighed happily.

"It's ok, they sound like Wes and David, which is kind of creepy" Blaine said thoughtfully. There was a knock on the window, Kurt turned and saw his dad telling him to come inside.

"I have to go, did you want to do something tonight?" Kurt asked as he looked at his watch, it was only 3:30pm so he still had plenty of time to spend with Blaine.

"Sure! I will see you then." Blaine said, Kurt noted it sounded a little sarcastic but didn't ask.

"Ok! see you then, bye!" Kurt said and clicked off the phone and slid the phone back into his pocket. Hopefully Mercedes and Brittany wouldn't ask any more questions.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt walked into the restaurant and made his way over to the table where everyone was sitting. Kurt sat down next to Mercedes, Burt sat at the head of the table and Finn and Brittany together on the other side.

"So what did Blaine want?" Burt asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Probably phone sex" Brittany said as she flipped through the menu. Burt almost sucked up the straw and started coughing. Kurt kicked her under the table and shot her a glare

"What?" Brittany asked as she rubbed her leg.

"He wanted to know why you rang him, actually." Kurt said pointedly as Burt returned to his previous state. Burt glared at Brittany but she just smiled and went back to reading the menu.

"So Kurt, what food is good here?" Finn asked, changing the subject. Kurt looked at Finn with an appreciating smile.

"Try the Caesar salad it is-"

"I said food not rabbit food." Finn said as he looked at Kurt with a questioning stare.

"Um, Wes said the steakhouse burger was good" Kurt said as he looked through the menu, he only ever ordered the same thing and didn't really know what else was on the menu.

"Ooh they have chocolate cake!" Brittany said as she looked over the menu.

"Brittany, do you really need more sugar?" Mercedes asked in a tired voice.

"Chocolate cake is not sugar" Brittany said and continued to look over the menu. Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked back over the menu.

"I've lost count at how many times you have rolled your eyes at Brittany today." Kurt whispered when he leant over to Mercedes ear.

"36" Mercedes said swiftly and looked back over the menu causing Kurt to stifle a giggle.

"Hi guys! Welcome to John's place, what can I get you?" asked a tall guy who looked like he was in his early 20's.

"Hi cutie, can I get a slice of chocolate cake?" Brittany asked, the boy's face lit up when Brittany called him cutie.

"Sure, what can I get the rest of you" he asked with a smile. The rest fired off their order's, he wrote them down and said he would bring their food when it was ready.

"So Finn, where did you disappear to this afternoon?" Kurt asked as he took a sip of water.

"Nowhere" Finn lied; he fought hard to keep the smile off his face.

"Liar, Finn was in the cafeteria, he was talking to some guy about a bird." Brittany said as she smiled proudly.

"Would the bird be a warbler?" Mercedes asked. Brittany nodded and took a sip of her drink. Kurt stared at him, waiting for him to talk. Finn moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Finn... Spill!" Kurt said in a harsh tone.

"Don't judge me, Rachel asked me to spy on you guys practising but since you weren't practising I went and asked some of the guys if they knew anything" Finn rushed out. Kurt had a confused look on his face.

"Why does she care? You knocked us out at regional's" Kurt said as he looked at Finn.

"You know Rachel, she is really competitive." Finn answered awkwardly.

"I so don't care." Kurt sighed out, he knew Rachel, which was sad to admit but she had good intentions. He heard Mercedes giggle next to him but didn't look up. The waiter brought over there food, handing Burt and Finn their burgers and fries, handing Brittany her cake, giving Mercedes her tator tots and giving Kurt his Caesar salad.

"That was quick" Mercedes muttered as he walked away. Kurt just nodded. That was the main reason Blaine, Wes, David and him came here.

"So Kurt, are you excited to come back?" Finn asked before taking a bite of his burger.

"I guess so, it will be hard to adjust back but I'll get used to it." Kurt said as he placed a forkful of his salad in his mouth, he looked over at Brittany; she was halfway through her slice of cake.

"We will help you." Mercedes said reassuringly. Finn and Brittany nodded in agreement; Kurt mouthed a thank you and continued to eat his salad.

"So Kurt, what are you doing this weekend?" Burt asked as he took a bite of his burger, Kurt should have made him order a healthier option but let him off this time.

"I'm not quite sure yet, probably just say goodbye to everyone I guess" Kurt said as he forcefully stabbed at his salad. He hated saying good bye to anyone. It was going to be especially hard this weekend.

Burt nodded and continued eating his burger. The waiter came back with another plate of chocolate cake. He placed it down on top of Brittany's empty plate.

"On the house." he said then walked off. Brittany looked at Kurt with a confused expression.

"But it's right here." she said with searching eyes, Kurt saw Mercedes roll her eyes.

"37" Kurt whispered, Mercedes giggled and ate a tator tot.

Their afternoon continued out in the same way as the car trip, Kurt being embarrassed at what Mercedes and Brittany asked, Finn being too busy eating to realise what was going on and Kurt receiving looks from his dad when Brittany said something inappropriate. They were now in the van driving back to Dalton. Finn accidentally hit the brakes hard; Brittany was now in the back complaining.

"Kurt I feel sick" she moaned as she rubbed her stomach.

"That is because you have had 4 packets of gummy bears, 5 cans of soda and 3 large slices of chocolate layer cake" Kurt pointed out, she groaned and looked at Kurt.

"Don't be mean, I feel sick." she said as she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"If you throw up on me, it won't end well for you." Kurt said sternly, Mercedes laughed beside him, he shot her a glare, and she held up her hands and said sorry.

"Finn, maybe just be a little more careful with the brakes ok?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry bro." he said and focused on the road again. Kurt hated it when he called him bro. Finn turned into the Dalton car park. He pulled into a car spot and turned off the engine. Brittany sat up straight and fumbled over Kurt, reaching for the door handle.

"Move, move, move." was all she could say as they saw her run to a bin. Kurt laughed as he saw Brittany hurl into the bin.

"At least it wasn't on me." Kurt said with a laugh. Everyone else laughed as they saw Brittany stagger back to the van holding her stomach.

"Feel better?" Kurt asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No." she mumbled, Mercedes handed her a breath mint and she began to chew it. They all got out of the car.

"I'll see you on Monday" Kurt said as he pulled Mercedes and Brittany into a group hug. They hugged him back and mumbled their goodbyes against him. They let go and Burt hugged him.

"I'll see you when you get home Sunday night." Burt said as he let go of Kurt. Kurt nodded. He waved good bye to Finn who was sitting in the car. They all piled into the car. Mercedes and Brittany were waving frantically from the back seat as the van reversed out. The horn tooted and they drove off. Kurt waved after them and then turned and made his way inside.

Kurt walked up to his room and unlocked his door. He walked through the door and was taken aback by the sight. It looked so bare, it wasn't Kurt's room any more, and he had to accept that. He walked over to his closet and almost gasped when he saw the contents. Two jackets, jeans and two shirts with a pair of shoes on the bottom of closet, he sighed and pulled out his red military styled jacket, black skinny leg jeans and a white muscle shirt. He slipped out of his uniform and put on his selected clothes. He hung up his uniform for the last time, placed it back it the closet and slowly closed the door. Kurt almost started to cry, he had done that simple motion a hundred times but doing it for the last time felt different. He felt like everything was coming to an end and he wasn't ready just yet to say goodbye.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kurt scolded himself; he took a breath and made his way into the bathroom. He was going to see Blaine, so he thought he would put in a bit of an effort. He picked up his hairspray and comb and started to style his hair. He styled it the same way he had it the first day he met Blaine. He knew that Blaine probably wouldn't realise but it felt special for him to do it that way. He finished styling his hair with one final spray of hairspray. He walked back into his room and walked over to his closet. He pulled out the pair of black boots and put them on. He pulled his jeans over the boots and stood up. His red military jacket had been a good investment, the gold of the buttons and embroidery made his eyes pop and it was a steal for $150 down from $600. He opened his closet door and looked in the mirror, he turned and made sure the jacket had no marks or creases on it.

"Kurt, please open up! It's important!" Wes shouted as he began pounding on the door, he sounded frantic. Kurt was stumped.

"Um, it's open, come in." Kurt stuttered. Wes burst through the door staring at Kurt.

"Something is wrong with Blaine, I don't know what happened. He was fine, we were in the senior commons and he was jumping around. You know what he does when he sings. He went to jump from the coffee table to the couch but slipped, he fell and he smashed his neck on the table. There was a loud crack noise and now he can't move. Kurt its bad, Kurt it is so, so bad" Wes said frantically as he paced the room. Wes ran his hand through his hair and started to pace faster.

"Oh my god." was all Kurt could choke out.

"Come on! An ambulance is coming. He is asking for you. Come on!" Wes shouted as he pulled the frightened Kurt with him. They were sprinting down the corridor. Kurt didn't care if his jacket wrinkled; he had to get to Blaine. Wes disappeared but Kurt kept running. He rounded the corner of the senior commons and burst through the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt stood there, stunned. All the warblers and the other friends he had made at Dalton were standing there throwing streamers, blowing kazoos, cheering and throwing balloons, Kurt hadn't moved from his spot, he just looked around the room and took it in. There was a banner hanging above the couches, balloons and streamers on the walls and ceiling, a big cake on the coffee table. The Dalton boys were all in their best clothes and wearing silly party hats.

"I think we broke him." David said as he walked forward to Kurt. Kurt saw him walking forward but didn't move.

"Kurt, snap out of it." Wes said as he smacked Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt jumped forward and then straightened himself.

"What is this?" Kurt asked; he was flabbergasted. David and Wes were smiling broadly as they looked at Kurt.

"I think we did break him, he doesn't even recognise his own going away party." Wes said the other Dalton boys were still staring at Kurt, smiling as they took in his confused behaviour.

"B-But?" Kurt asked; he was put off by everyone laughing at him.

"It was Blaine's idea, besides... it's a good excuse to get all of the girls over to Dalton." David said with a shrug. Kurt looked around for Blaine.

"Is Blaine?" Kurt asked Wes, Wes just laughed and pointed at Blaine standing to the side.

"He just fell off the table and landed on his ass, it was quite hilarious." Wes said with a chuckle.

"Good." Kurt said firmly.

"Let's get this party started!" Wes announced; there was an eruption of cheers, then, as cliché as ever, P!nk's song 'Get the party started' started to play. Blaine, Charlotte and Sophie walked over to greet David, Wes and Kurt. It all started to click. Kurt punched Wes hard in the chest. Wes started to rub his chest as he slid his other arm around Sophie.

"You're an asshole!" Kurt shouted.

"What did I do?" Wes asked.

"You told me Blaine was dying!" Kurt shouted and punched Wes's arm. All of them laughed at Kurt.

"You're the idiot that believed it!" Wes defended. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. He squeezed Blaine tightly against him. Blaine laughed a little and hugged Kurt against him.

"I'm glad you're ok." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just laughed again and hugged Kurt closer. Kurt nestled his head on Blaine's jacket and noticed the fabric.

"Is this Alexander McQueen?" Kurt whispered to Blaine. Blaine just laughed and let go of Kurt.

"I'm so glad you can go from death to clothing so quickly." Blaine dead-panned, Kurt slapped him lightly and stood next to him; Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and smiled.

"So Kurt, were you surprised?" Charlotte asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, the answer was obvious.

"I'm just surprised that I didn't find out about this. David and Wes usually can't keep a secret." Kurt said. They made a disgusted noise in disbelief.

"That is why they only found out 2 hours ago and why I stole my phone back from him quickly" Blaine explained. That was probably the smartest thing to do; Kurt was starting to think that they didn't believe in keeping secrets.

"So are we going to stand here all night or we going to dance?" Charlotte asked Wes whilst David stood there uncomfortably; Charlotte and Sophie dragged them on the makeshift dance floor and began to dance. Blaine turned to face Kurt; he placed his hands on Kurt's waist and smiled at him.

"So do you like it?" Blaine asked.

"I really don't know what to say, it is amazing. I can't believe you went to all this trouble." Kurt said as he placed his hands on Blaine's hips. Blaine made a face when he looked at Kurt.

"Kurt... It was no trouble. I wanted to do it." Blaine assured "Besides, you need a distraction, I know today would have been hard for you. So that's why Brittany tagged along. Did you convince her that I'm not Frodo?" Blaine asked, Kurt stuttered a laugh and shook his head. Blaine feigned a sigh and smiled.

"She is a sweet girl, really... Just a little naive. So, you looked surprised when you came through the door. What did Wes tell you?" Blaine asked as he tugged Kurt over to a couch, Kurt sat against the arm of the chair and rested his legs over Blaine's knees.

"He told me that you were singing and you were jumping from the coffee table to the couch and you fell and broke your neck" Blaine made a shocked face and Kurt continued. "He said that you couldn't move and you were freaking out. I was so scared, I ran here and then I come through the doors to a party, I didn't know how to react." Kurt picked up Blaine's hand and started to softly play with Blaine's hand, Kurt didn't look at Blaine; he was just intently focused on their hands.

"I don't know what I'd do if you died, so I guess that just frightened the crap out of me, you are too valuable for me to lose you know?" Kurt asked, Blaine didn't say anything; Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at Kurt with pure adoration.

"What?" Kurt asked, quiet as a whisper. A small smile crept on Blaine's face.

"I love you and I'm not just saying that" Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled coyly and looked at Blaine.

"I love you too" Kurt said, he was now reciprocating the same look as Blaine. They sat on the couch looking to each other's eyes for a minute. Kurt had never realised just how beautiful Blaine's eyes were. They were like chocolate and honey coloured but so much more magical than that, that description didn't seem equivalent to something as wonderful as Blaine eyes. They were the gate way into his soul and Kurt was so glad that he got to gaze into Blaine's eyes and hold his hand; Kurt was still smiling like an idiot when Blaine made the same embarrassed noise he did after their first kiss. He ran his hand threw his hair and looked away awkwardly.

"Um, there is a party going on. I kind of forgot." Blaine said with a laugh, Kurt looked around to see everyone doing their own thing, some were dancing, eating, talking and Wes had somehow managed to get seven pointy party hats on his head.

"There is too" Kurt agreed sheepishly.

"As much as I don't want to, I better share you. There are a few people that want to say good bye to you." Blaine said as he gently moved Kurt's legs off his knee and stood up. He reached out his hand and pulled Kurt off the couch.

"I don't want you to leave." Kurt admitted, Blaine had a pained expression and looked at Kurt.

"I know but I'll see you later on through the night." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a hug. The hug was longer than the average hug. Kurt liked the way the fabric of Blaine's soft cashmere sweater felt against his chest. The Marc Jacobs jacket hung on his shoulders and slightly knocked against Kurt's jacket. Blaine pulled away from Kurt and smiled.

"I thought you were dying so I better get more than a hug." Kurt said with a pout. Blaine quickly kissed Kurt chastely on the lips and winked at him.

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine said and walked past Kurt.

"Tease" Kurt muttered as Blaine walked past. Blaine chuckled and made his way over to Wes and Sophie. Kurt sighed and walked over to the snack table to get a drink.

"Hey Kurt!" Jeff said as he poured a drink, he handed it to Kurt and poured himself a drink. Kurt took a sip and started to cough and splutter.

"Oh god, what is this? It taste like paint thinners!" Kurt spluttered as he put the cup back on the table. Jeff took a sip then frowned; he pulled a flask out of his leather jacket and then proceeded to tip it into the punch bowl. Kurt raised an arched eyebrow and stared.

"Dalton boys party hard." Jeff said he mixed the punch around and poured himself another glass; he took a sip then smiled.

"It's better now." Jeff said and finished off the glass. He poured himself another and smiled at Kurt.

"So Kurt, are you going to get drunk tonight? I know Wes and David will be doing shots later on if you are interested" Jeff asked as he took another sip of his drink. Kurt made a face; he was never drinking again after the April Rhodes incident.

"Um, no I don't drink, is there a non-alcoholic option?" Kurt asked, Jeff looked behind him and handed him a can of coke.

"Thanks" Kurt said as he cracked open the can.

"So Kurt, how are you?" Jeff asked seriously as he leant against the table. The question surprised Kurt, he had gotten close to Jeff but they never really spoke about important things, mostly just The Warblers or what they were doing on the weekend. Kurt took a deep breath and looked over at Jeff.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I was looking forward to going back to McKinley at the start of the week but so much has happened in the last few days. Everything is changing and I'm not sure if it is for the better. Changing schools is going to be hard and I'm not sure if I can do it again." Kurt admitted quietly. Kurt looked at the floor and grimaced, he didn't know where that came from. He hadn't even admitted that to himself let alone someone else. Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to meet Jeff's eyes.

"Kurt, it will be ok. You have done it once before and you will be surrounded by the whole new direction group to help you this time. I may not be as smart as you but I can see that that is not what you are worried about." Jeff said as he looked over at Blaine, he was sitting on the couch with Wes and Sophie. Kurt could tell that Blaine wasn't paying attention to Wes or Sophie because he was looking at Kurt.

"Kurt..." Jeff said, Kurt tore his eyes away from and looked up at Jeff.

"You don't need to worry about him, he has the Warblers, he has singing and he can easily just call you and you can just call him. Blaine will be fine, if not, we will take care of him. But you have to give him some credit; he is not as fragile as you think he is. He is actually quite strong." Jeff said as he patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"But I don't know if I want to go any more. I don't want to leave Blaine." Kurt said in a hushed tone, he felt like he was going to cry. Kurt put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Kurt, you will get to see him all the time. Just because you are transferring schools doesn't mean you have to break up, it will probably even make your relationship stronger." Jeff said earnestly.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Because I know you two, you are sickeningly sweet together and you will one day give me diabetes." Jeff joked. Kurt cracked a small smile and looked at Jeff.

"But seriously, don't worry. If there is anything wrong you will be the first to know. It's actually kind of nice that you care about him so much; he had a pretty hard time before he came here. So don't worry, he is happy for you. The best you can do is be happy for him." Jeff said honestly, Kurt shook his head slowly and smiled.

"Who knew you were smart?" Kurt said quietly with a laugh. He stood up from against the table and hugged Jeff; Jeff hugged him back and laughed. Kurt pulled away and looked Jeff in the eyes.

"Thank you Jeff." Kurt said earnestly. Jeff just shrugged.

"I didn't do anything, just pointed out the obvious. Go enjoy your night, I'll see you later." Jeff said and with one last pat on Kurt's shoulder, he walked off. Kurt was feeling better now, he felt stupid because that should have been obvious to him. He looked up and smiled. Jeff was talking to Blaine, Blaine nodded and smiled and Kurt could make out Blaine saying thank you before Jeff walked off. Jeff really was a great guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine walked off to go join Sophie and Wes on the couch. They had been burning it up on the dance floor and now they were sitting down on one of the couches. Blaine slumped down in the seat and looked at Wes.

"Where's Kurt?" Wes asked as Sophie put her head on his shoulder. Blaine looked around to find Kurt coughing after taking a sip of his drink.

"I think he has tasted Dalton's special punch." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"That stuff is deadly." Wes commented. Blaine hadn't taken his eyes off Kurt; just because he had to share Kurt didn't mean he wasn't allowed to look at him, in a non-stalker kind of way.

"Blaine, we're doing shots later, you in?" Wes asked Blaine shook his head; last time he did shots he didn't leave the toilet side for 5 hours. So he definitely wasn't going to.

"Hey, what's wrong with Kurt?" Sophie asked as she noticed that Kurt was talking rather fast. Blaine looked up to see Kurt with his head resting in his hands.

"I should go see what's wrong." Blaine said and went to stand up, only to be dragged back down by Wes.

"No you shouldn't, Jeff is a good guy. He looks like he has it covered." Wes assured him. Blaine knew he was right but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned. He just kept looking at them as Jeff put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt looked up like he was about to cry.

"I have to go over there." Blaine tried to protest but didn't make a move out of his seat. Wes rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine. Blaine saw them look over at him, he kept his face expressionless.

"Blaine, let Jeff handle it. I think they're talking about you anyway." Wes said as he looked at Kurt's face.

"Kurt only has that look on his face when he talks about you and Kurt will feel terrible if he doesn't get it all off his chest now." Wes said and smiled at Blaine.

"Fine." Blaine said exasperatedly and continued to look at Kurt and Jeff. They were still talking when Kurt began to smile subtly.

"There you go." Wes announced, Blaine just shook his head at him and saw Jeff make his way over to him so he stood up to greet him.

"Jeff is everything ok wit-"Blaine rushed out but was silenced by Jeff.

"Blaine, calm down. Kurt is fine now; he was just concerned about you. Nothing to worry about." Jeff assured. Blaine was confused, why was Kurt concerned about Blaine. It didn't make any sense. Jeff could tell that Blaine was confused since his face was starting to contort into a confused glance.

"He is worried that he doesn't know if you will be alright when he leaves. He was considering not leaving just because of you-"

"He can't do that!" Blaine rushed out.

"I know and that is what I told him. He's ok now but he really does care about you, I hope you realise just how much." Jeff said sounding slightly stern.

"I do. Thank you for what you did." Blaine said, Jeff nodded once and walked off.

Kurt felt better now. He had done a once over of the room, talking to people and saying the least hard good bye. Charlotte had pulled him into an in-depth conversation about outfit choices for winter. He told her that she should invest in a good beige trench coat and high heel leather knee length boots. A few of the other girls had joined the conversation, asking him hair care questions and fashion advice; he happily answered any questions the girls asked. He then noticed that they had been talking for an hour and a half. He looked around the room to find Wes, David and a few other people he didn't recognise doing tequila shots. He heard Sophie groan, Kurt thought it was because Wes was drinking but she walked over there and slapped Wes.

"How come you didn't tell me you started?" she asked and downed the first shot. Kurt should have known that she was more like Wes then he gave her credit for. They all gathered round the table and watched all of them compete. Kurt felt two arms encircle his waist from behind.

"Hey sexy." Kurt heard slurred into his ear. Kurt tried hard not to laugh as Jeff nuzzled his head on Kurt's back. The smell of cheap alcohol was overwhelming.

"Jeff, how much have you had to drink?" Kurt asked; Kurt looked down to see Jeff counting off on his fingers.

"8 glasses of punch and 2 shots, you want shum?" Jeff asked, he went to run off but Kurt grabbed his arm and waited until he had stopped swaying.

"Jeff, let's put you on the couch ok. I will bring you some punch." Kurt lied; he knew if he sat Jeff down he would pass out and wouldn't be able to do any more damage.

"You're a reeel good friend Kurty." Jeff slurred as Kurt hoisted Jeff's arm around his shoulder. Kurt hated it when people called him Kurty but it was pointless to correct Jeff because he wouldn't even remember. They hobbled over to the couch, Kurt let go of Jeff's arm and he fell to the couch.

"You know what I know?" Jeff asked as his eyes started to drift. Kurt put Jeff's legs on the couch and put a pillow behind his head.

"What's that?" Kurt asked not really concentrating. Kurt walked up to Jeff's head to fix the pillow when Jeff latched his arms around Kurt's leg.

"You remind me of Gok Wan." Jeff slurred, he then proceeded to say Gok Wan in a Chinese accent and karate chop the air with one hand. Kurt heard laughter from behind him, he tried to turn but Jeff tightened his grip.

"Having fun?" Blaine asked in an amused tone. Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to tug his leg from Jeff.

"This is the thanks I get for trying to help him" Kurt complained, Blaine continued to laugh as he moved to help Kurt. Blaine tried to prise Jeff's fingers apart but Jeff latched on tighter, Jeff kept moving his hands up higher on Kurt's leg to escape Blaine's. It was distracting when Blaine had his hands on Kurt's upper thigh. Kurt swallowed uncomfortably, Blaine realised what he was doing and began to giggle.

"Not funny Blaine." Kurt grumbled, Blaine chuckled again and finally got Jeff's fingers off Kurt's leg. Blaine slowly slid his hand up Kurt's outer thigh then rested both of his hands on Kurt's waist.

"You think you are so smooth." Kurt laughed, Blaine just shrugged.

"Where's my punch Kurty?" Jeff asked with a yawn.

"We will go and get you some now." Kurt said as he and Blaine walked away. They walked back over to find Sophie and Wes joined at the lips and David dancing with Sophie.

"I guess we missed all the fun." Kurt whispered, Blaine just laughed and tugged Kurt to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked over to the iPod dock and searched through the songs.

"You haven't dance with me yet and I want to dance" Blaine said matter-of-factly. Kurt sighed, it's not that he didn't want to dance but Blaine wasn't the best dancer. Blaine selected 'Moves Like Jagger' and walked on to the dance floor. The room erupted with a cheer and most walked on to the floor. Everyone was whistling and trying to do the Jagger walk. Kurt thought it looked hilarious. He was really starting to enjoy himself. Especially liking the part about being so close to Blaine after being away from him all night.

"Oh Wesy Poppins" David shouted as they walked down the corridor. Kurt, Blaine and Charlotte either had Wes, David or Sophie to help walk back to their rooms.

"Oh yes Davey crocket?" Wes asked as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you" David shouted, they had all tried to shush them but nothing had worked. David tried to leave Kurt's arms but Kurt had him firmly in place.

"Don't let go of them whatever you do. They will start licking each others face. Don't ask me why but they always do when they're drunk." Blaine said as he readjusted Wes. Wes looked at Blaine and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"We love you too, don't be all jelly." Wes slurred as Blaine wiped off the saliva off his cheek. Kurt tried to contain a laugh as he took in Blaine's disgusted face

"Thank you Wes." Blaine said firmly, Charlotte laughed as she looked at Blaine.

"I love Blaine too." David slurred; they rounded the corner and tried to walk up the stairs.

"Thank you David." Blaine said as he tried to heave Wes up the stairs. Kurt struggled with David, he was a dead weight and Kurt was doing a lot to even get him up the stairs.

"Char char, I don't feel good." David said when they got to the top step.

"Its ok honey, we are almost at Wes' room." Charlotte cooed. She readjusted Sophie in her arms.

"Has she passed out?" Blaine asked as he noticed her eyes were closed.

"I think so. I guess she couldn't keep up with the boys." Charlotte said with a sigh.

"Here. I'll switch." Kurt said as he handed David to her. He swung his arm around her; Charlotte almost dropped him but caught him just in time. Kurt put Sophie in a piggy back position and walked to Blaine's room. Blaine fumbled for his key and Wes put his hand in Blaine's other pocket causing Blaine to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Just helping." Wes said as he pulled out the key from his pocket. Blaine took the key out of his hand, put it in the lock and opened the door. Kurt walked over to Wes's bed and dropped Sophie down. Blaine sat Wes down on his bed and he crawled in beside Sophie. Kurt pulled the blanket over them and smoothed it down.

"Wes, do you want me to take your shoes off?" Blaine asked as he made his way down to the foot of the bed.

"Take it all off baby." Wes said as he winked at Blaine. Charlotte laughed as she gently placed David on Blaine's bed. Kurt grinned hugely as he took off Sophie's heels. Blaine just sighed and yawned; he undid the laces of Wes's skate shoes and threw them on the ground.

"Oh yeah baby." Wes said as he pulled the blanket higher over his shoulders.

"I'm scared, I never knew he had a foot fetish." Blaine said as he looked down at Wes. Sophie was out cold; Kurt took her necklace off so she couldn't accidentally choke herself. David was sitting on the side of the bed trying to take off his shoes. He tried shaking his foot in the air; he gave up and laid down against the pillows. Charlotte walked over and untied his shoes. Blaine disappeared into the bathroom and Charlotte walked back over to Kurt and looked at the inebriated teenagers.

"So how come you didn't drink? I thought you would have tried to compete with Sophie." Kurt asked as he saw Blaine walk back into the room holding a glass of water.

"Bad experience with drinking and I am never doing it again." Charlotte said grimly and looked at Kurt, Kurt knew all about bad experiences with alcohol.

"Let's just say it involved a mechanical bull, an ill fitting shirt and a bottle of vodka and leave it at that." Charlotte said with a grin. Kurt looked over to find Blaine giving Wes some aspirin and telling him to drink all of the water.

"So I guess you aren't staying here tonight?" Charlotte asked as she looked around at the lack of beds. Blaine walked back into the bathroom again and came back and was now over at David.

"Guess not, I don't really want to sleep on the floor." Kurt said as he imagined sleeping on the cold, hard floor. Charlotte was smirking at him.

"Hope you have fun." Charlotte said with a wink.

"Like how you and David had fun last night." Kurt teased as Charlotte hid her face from embarrassment.

"Oh god, what did he tell you?" Charlotte asked in a panicked voice. Kurt just smirked.

"I really don't know. I didn't want to listen to all the gory details. But from what I was told, he spared no detail." Kurt said with a shudder. David was trying to pull Blaine into bed with him; it was quite amusing to watch.

"If there are any problems tonight just call us and we will come down and help." Kurt assured. Charlotte just nodded and looked over at David, he had let go of Blaine and was now holding his arms out.

"Lying beside you, here in the dark, feeling your heart with mine, softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind?" David sang. Kurt spluttered out a giggle.

"Who knew David could sing 'open arms' by journey?" Kurt said to himself slightly amused.

"I better go before he tries to do anything, I will see you tomorrow. We should have lunch of something, all of us." Charlotte suggested, Kurt nodded as Charlotte started to take off her jumper and shoes.

"Sounds good, I am going to go now. Do you have everything under control?" Blaine asked as he walked up and slid his hand in Kurt's.

"Sure, you two go have fun!" Charlotte said as she walked over to Blaine's bed. She hoped in and David began to spoon her.

"Lets go" Kurt said as he tugged Blaine's hand. They flicked off the light switch and walked out the door. They began the walk up to Kurt's room.

"I take it you have had experience with drunk Wes and David before?" Kurt asked as he swung their hands together as they walked.

"Too many times to count, but this is probably the worst I have seen them. Maybe we should stay in the room with them." Blaine suggested, Kurt's heart sank; he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Blaine.

"I really don't think we should." Kurt whispered as he placed his hand on Blaine's chest. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"What was I thinking?" Blaine said as he wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist.

"Maybe we should get back to my room first." Kurt said as he felt Blaine's hands slowly slide down his back.

"Always the traditionalist." Blaine teased, Kurt rolled his eyes and they walked quickly back to his room. Kurt put the key in the lock and it wouldn't budge.

"See this is why you should get it fixed." Blaine teased; Kurt struggled with the door and shouldered it. The door unlocked and Kurt turned the key and smiled at Blaine.

"Why? When I can just do that." Kurt said with a wink. They walked through the door; Kurt leant against the door and smiled seductively. Blaine stood there smiling at Kurt.

"Get over here and start apologising for not spending time with me tonight." Kurt said and wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine, Blaine took a step forward and took Kurt's hand. Kurt looked down at it and scrunched his face up in confusion.

"I am so sorry that I didn't spent all my time with you tonight, that I let other people enjoy your company with out me, I am so vehemently sorry." Blaine said, he tried to keep his composer but broke out in a huge smile. Kurt threw his hand away and pouted. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's neck and smiled a sarcastic smile

"Smart ass." Kurt said as he pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine laughed against his lips but pressed them together more firmly. Kurt slid his hands under the shoulders of Blaine's jacket and slid it down his arms. Blaine threw it to the side and placed his hands back on Kurt and pushed him against the door.

"Possessive." Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine again. Blaine grabbed Kurt's jacket and pulled it off him, Kurt looked down at his poor jacket on the ground but his attention was taking another direction when Blaine began to kiss his neck. Kurt pushed Blaine back and began to tug Blaine's cashmere sweater over his head, Kurt sighed when there was another layer of clothing.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes." Kurt asked exasperatedly, Blaine chuckled as he started to unbutton the buttons on Kurt's shirt as Kurt started to unbutton Blaine's shirt. Kurt sighed.

"Too many buttons" Kurt said as he ripped Blaine's shirt apart, buttons flew on the ground, some landing on the bed. Blaine looked at him with a surprised expression which turned slightly evil.

"That was really hot." Blaine said slyly.

"I told you I like buttons." Kurt said seductively. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's bare chest and slowly pushed him back to his bed.

"I am going to wear buttons every day." Blaine said slightly breathless, Kurt giggled as they slowly sunk their way on to Kurt's bed. Blaine laid his head on the pillows and grabbed Kurt around the waist, pulling him down so their bare chests were touching. Kurt was straddling Blaine's hips; Kurt kissed his way up Blaine's neck and stopped at his ear. Kurt was breathing very heavy and whispered in Blaine's ear; "I like the non responsible Blaine." Blaine pushed Kurt forcefully so he was lying next to him. He crawled up on Kurt's chest so there was no possible room between them. Blaine reluctantly removed his lips from Kurt's.

"So do I." Blaine whispered, Blaine's hands were on Kurt's bare chest, he tugged on Kurt's shirt.

"I like your shirt. It would look amazing in a crumpled heap on your bedroom floor." Blaine said, Kurt lightly punched him.

"That is the worst pick up line you have ever used" Kurt teased, but he did take off his shirt and threw it on the ground.

"Hey it worked didn't it; you must be easy." Blaine teased; he leaned forward and teasingly placed his lips just above Kurt's. Kurt lifted his head forward and kissed Blaine; Kurt ravaged Blaine and pulled him closer to him, so there was no possible space between them. Blaine started to kiss his way down Kurt's torso; Kurt squirmed happily under Blaine's lips. Blaine got to Kurt's jeans, he rested his hand on Kurt's legs and something vibrated.

"Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Blaine asked cheekily. Kurt just sighed and fumbled for his phone in his pocket. Blaine was trying to get Kurt's phone out of his jeans but his hands were all over Kurt's upper thigh. The vibration from the phone and Blaine's distracting hands were causing obscene things to happen to Kurt.

"Blaine, you might not want to do that." Kurt scolded playfully sounding slightly breathless, Blaine just smirked.

"Oh I think I do." Blaine teased. Kurt put his phone to his ear as Blaine rested his hands together over Kurt's belly button and placed his head on his hands and looked up at Kurt. Blaine began to kiss Kurt's lower stomach and watched as Kurt's breathing hitched.

"H-Hello" Kurt asked, he thought it was odd that some one would be ringing this late. He tried to stop Blaine but Blaine was being persistent.

"Oh Kurty!" came a high voice over the phone, Kurt sighed.

"David, what do I owe the pleasure?" Blaine sighed, he lifted himself from Kurt's stomach. He slid his shirt off, scrunched it up and threw it on the floor. He laid down next to Kurt, fluffing up a pillow than resting his head on it before looking at Kurt. Kurt noticed that Blaine was now wearing no shirt and turned to look at him.

"Charlotte wants me to sleep, but I said no." David slurred. Kurt turned the phone on loud speaker and placed it on the bed.

"David we are trying to sleep." Kurt cooed making Blaine raise an eyebrow at Kurt.

"You call this sleeping?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"What you doing?" David slurred.

"Nothing, David go to sleep." Kurt ordered, Blaine grinned. He reached out a finger and traced the line down Kurt's torso. Kurt grabbed his hand, there was no way he could form words when Blaine did that.

"Kurt?" David whined.

"What?" Kurt asked slightly annoyed.

"Tell me a story." David asked in a childish voice.

"Good night David." Kurt said and clicked off his phone.

"Sleeping huh?" Blaine teased,

"Did you really want me to tell him what we were really doing?" Kurt asked.

"Probably not, now can we please go back to it?" Blaine asked as he pushed a stray hair off Kurt's face.

"Actually can we just talk for a minute?" Kurt asked softly, Blaine sighed and rolled over on his back, he turned his head and gave Kurt a look that said 'seriously?' Kurt ignored him and started to talk.

"I talked to Jeff tonight." Kurt started,

"So I saw." Blaine said.

"I kind of broke down a little; I don't even know where it came from. I just felt really bad about leaving you. I even thought that maybe I should just stay." Kurt said. His voice was full of thought, Blaine just rested a hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt, you can't stay because of me." Blaine whispered. Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's and continued.

"I know but it's just..." Kurt said. He took a deep breath before he continued.

"Tonight, I enjoyed the party. I really did, but I wanted to spend more time with you. It was fun making all of the other guys jealous with all the girls talking to me though." Kurt said quietly with a smirk.

"But I missed that we didn't dance all night or we didn't get to tease Sophie and Wes about anything. I just missed you tonight. Stupid Wes scared me earlier telling me that you were injured which frightened me. I couldn't even comprehend what he said." Kurt looked down at this point; he reached his hand and took Blaine's. He stared at their intertwined hand and continued.

"I couldn't imagine living without you, not now. You have changed my life in the best possible way, I hope you know that." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the forehead and held Kurt close to him.

"I don't mean to be needy or clingy but I'm just getting scared that I might lose you to someone when I leave Dalton and I really don't want to. I know I might sound selfish but no one else needs or wants you like I do and I won't give them a chance to find out. You are the most wonderful, gorgeous, smart, funny, intriguing, beautiful, genuine person that I have ever met, you are too much to lose." Kurt rushed out; Blaine hugged Kurt to his chest and rested his head on Kurt's. Blaine just stroked his hand through Kurt's hair. Blaine had a tear welling up in his eye. He hadn't expected such raw honesty from Kurt; it had caught him off guard. Blaine just held Kurt in his arms, there was no words that he could form to make a response. He felt the exact same way as Kurt and he was overcome with such joy.

"Kurt, its ok." Blaine cooed, Kurt shifted so he was looking at Blaine.

"No Blaine, it's not ok. I'm scared that if I leave, someone better will come along and you will leave me." Kurt all but choked out the last words.

"Hey!" Blaine said sternly, he couldn't listen to this anymore. "Kurt, there is no possible way that that would ever happen. There is no one else that I would ever want to be with and you know that. I think you are just stressing and getting freaked out over nothing. Kurt, you are the most important thing to me and nothing or no one is going to change that. I love you and that is all that matters." Blaine said seriously, Kurt sighed a little and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was being silly, but what I said is completely true." Kurt rushed out. Blaine laughed quietly and kissed Kurt on top of his head.

"I know that but I like hearing it." Blaine said.

They laid there for a while; Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's chest and started writing 'I love you' with his finger over Blaine's chest.

"You should never be allowed to wear a shirt." Kurt whispered, Blaine just breathed a laugh and kissed Kurt on top of his head.

"I know you were annoyed that we stopped making out but-"Kurt began, Blaine just squeezed him closer.

"I would much rather do this and listen to you, then do something you don't want to do" Blaine assured him as Kurt nuzzled more onto Blaine's chest.

"How did I get so lucky to be with you?" Kurt asked.

"I guess I just have low standards." Blaine joked causing Kurt to nudge him lightly in the ribs.

"You think you're so funny." Kurt whispered. His eyes were starting to droop; it was past 2:00am. Kurt closed his eyes and started to fall sleep. He was almost asleep when he heard Blaine lightly snoring. He sounded so cute and looked so peaceful. Kurt found it easy to fall asleep now.


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys, i know this chapter is a little shorter then others ones but i didnt know how to end so i cut it short. i have been thinking about when blaine goes to mckinley and sings 'somewhere only we know' and thinking if i should use it in the this story. it was a great scene and i love the cover of the song they did but i was also very disappointed with it. as sweet as 'ill never say goodbye to you' was, it felt under done. it also made me angry that kurt didnt give blaine on final look as he left, i have an idea of how i am going to get blaine to say goodbye to kurt at dalton but i dont know if i should get blaine to go to mckinley and sing aswell. so if you want you can leave me some feedback on your ideas of what you think should happen. anyway please enjoy the chapter i like it and i hope you do to.**

**disclaimer: i dont own glee or rent **

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with the sun shining on him; the sun was too bright for it to be early. Kurt looked over at his clock, 12:37pm. Kurt knew he should get up because they were having lunch with Charlotte but he was far too content to do anything. Kurt felt Blaine shift next to him. He thought it was sweet that Blaine always woke up the same time as he did. Blaine reached over and softly played with Kurt's hair, Kurt kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.<p>

"Kurt? Are you awake?" Blaine whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. Kurt tried to fight the smile that was about to appear on his face.

"No" Kurt murmured and turned into his pillow.

"Sleep talking, that's new" Blaine teased.

"Shush you" Kurt said against his pillow. Blaine laughed and tugged Kurt over to him; Blaine pulled Kurt on to his chest and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Ok I might wake up now" Kurt said and slowly opened his eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Blaine asked as he played with Kurt's hair. Kurt like having his hair played with, but never let anyone touch it after he did his hair in the morning. There was something about it that felt intermit with out being sexual, it was nice.

"Good I think, all I remember is closing my eyes and waking up now; like I blinked or something" Kurt said with a yawn.

"Yeah me to, I was really tired after lugging Wes's ass up the stairs last night. Aren't we having lunch with them today?" Blaine asked with a yawn.

"Or we could just go back to sleep" Kurt suggested as he rested his head over Blaine's heart.

"Tempting but I don't think I could sleep anymore. I'm surprised that we didn't hear from Charlotte last night. I thought she would have had her hands full with everyone" Blaine said as he stretched out his legs and arms.

"Yea but I think they would have all just fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"You know what I realised?" Kurt asked as he turned his head to look at Blaine, Blaine smiled a little when Kurt looked at him.

"Ok I realise two things. You look unfairly amazing right now and that I haven't kissed you yet" Kurt said as he reached up and kissed Blaine softly on the lips, Blaine kissed him back and then smiled at Kurt.

"How do I look amazing right now? My hair is probably everywhere and I look really pale since its winter" Blaine said, Kurt reached up and wiped the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"And you have drool on your face" Kurt laughed.

"Oh god" Blaine sighed embarrassedly; Kurt just smiled and continued to talk.

"You look amazing right now because you look so relaxed and peaceful, it's refreshing to see you like this" Kurt admitted and placed another kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I only feel relaxed around you. You sort of have to be on your guard around Wes and David and when I see my parents they are like strangers to me, so I don't really feel all that comfortable around them" Blaine said as he subconsciously played with Kurt's hair, smiling contently. Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled faintly.

"You don't talk about your family much" Kurt said, Blaine just shrugged a little.

"Not much to tell I guess. My dad is a CEO of some huge legal company, my mum is a trophy wife in every sense of the word, spends up big on clothes and jewellery and stuff she doesn't need. My sister, Sarah refused to conform to them and got a job much to their disliking. They wanted her to marry some guy with a good family name, but now she is a fashion editor at vouge. My other sister, Rose is married to a guy with an exceedingly wealthy family; she hates him but is staying together because of her kids. I think its wrong but she won't listen to me, when I visited her I could see that her kids could tell that everything wasn't ok, which is scary considering they are 5 and 7. Then there is me"

"Which is the best member of the family" Kurt added. Blaine smiled sheepishly and continued.

"The kid they stowed away at boarding school so they didn't have to deal with me" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Deal with you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"My dad is awkward around me because he thinks since he is a guy I must be attracted to him, but what he doesn't know is that i'm not really big on the whole incest thing" Kurt smiled glumly at Blaine joke.

"My mum doesn't understand and refuses to learn about me and my dad's situation so she just drowns herself in another cocktail. My sisters knew I was gay before I did, they are actually really happy that I am gay I don't really know why. My mum and dad aren't that comfortable with it, so I only see them during the holidays and stay here at Dalton on the weekends so I don't have to see them. On the holidays they go on trips somewhere and leave me at home which isn't always good, but I can do what I want so it's not all bad" Blaine said with a shrug.

"That's not really healthy Blaine" Kurt said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"That you are so comfortable with your parents leaving you all the time, it just doesn't seem right" Kurt admitted.

"I guess I just don't know any different but there was always someone at the house, so I wasn't completely alone" Blaine said.

"I can come stay with you in the summer break if you like" Kurt said sounding hopeful that Blaine would say yes.

"It would probably be the best summer if you did" Blaine said, Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and smiled.

"The king of cheesy one liner's returns" Kurt said through a laugh.

"You love it" Blaine said before he kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Huh, it all makes sense now" Kurt said as he shifted higher on his bed so he was facing Blaine.

"What does?" Blaine asked as he hugged Kurt closer to him.

"Why you are so affectionate" Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine. Blaine loosened his grip around Kurt.

"It's not a bad thing Blaine" Kurt reassured as he put his arm around Blaine's mid section.

"I think that since you were little that your parents never really held you or hugged you, so you are always trying to hug me to make up for it" Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Or maybe it's because I just like to hug you" Blaine teased and kissed Kurt.

"Either way I don't mind" Kurt said with a laugh. Kurt looked over at his clock and sighed.

"Do you think we should get up?" Kurt asked; there was a knock on the door.

"Think so" Blaine agreed, he got out of the bed and started to walk to the door.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt asked, Blaine stopped and turned.

"As much as I regret saying this but you might want to put a shirt on" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine's body, smiling. Blaine looked back at Kurt and smiled.

"You to" Blaine said and pick up Kurt's jacket on the floor and put it on, Kurt grabbed a black shirt that was on the ground and put it on. Blaine opened the door to reveal a smiling Charlotte. Wes, Sophie and David were wearing dark sunglasses and nursing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning!" Blaine shouted. All three groaned and held there head, Charlotte smiled and they made their way into the room.

"You ready to go?" Charlotte asked as she surveyed the room. She spotted Kurt still lying in bed.

"We just woke up actually" Blaine admitted.

"How? It's almost 1" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know too much dancing or something last night made us tired" Kurt said, Charlotte smiled.

"Or something" Charlotte repeated.

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Kurt said with a yawn.

"Hurry up and get ready, i'm starving" Charlotte ordered, Kurt sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He walked over to his closet and picked out some clothes from his limited selection. The shirt in the closet didn't go with his jeans so he looked for the shirt he wore yesterday. He picked up a shirt that he thought was his but was Blaine's.

"Kurt what happened to your shirt?" Sophie asked slightly horrified as she noticed there was a rip on one side from where a button got torn across the shirt. It was partly Kurt's fault for ruining Blaine's shirt but it was mostly Blaine for looking so good in it. Kurt's cheeks started to redden; Blaine smirked happily, waiting to see what Kurt would come up with.

"What's wrong with it?" Kurt asked, he thought he would try playing dumb.

"There is a massive rip on the front of it" Sophie said as she pointed it.

"Oh you mean this shirt" Kurt asked, he saw Blaine roll his eyes at him and smirk.

"Yes Kurt that shirt, you aren't very bright this morning" Sophie said. Kurt decided to go in another direction since playing dumb wasn't really working for him.

"Oh it's a new fashion trend in England, everyone is doing it" Kurt said matter-of-factly. He looked around to see if they were buying it. Sophie, Wes and David couldn't care less as they were gulping down there coffee, Charlotte was slowly nodding her head and Blaine just bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"What part of England?" Blaine asked; Kurt glared at Blaine who continued to smirk.

"Maybe you should research it if you are that interested" Kurt challenged.

"That's ok, just tell me which town" Blaine said, barely containing his composure.

"London" Kurt said hesitantly, he couldn't think of any other town in England.

"Anyway i'm having a shower" Kurt said abruptly and walked into the bathroom. Kurt shut the door behind him and turned the shower on. Kurt quickly showered and did his abbreviated facial routine. Kurt put on his pair of jeans and went to put this shirt on but he realised he brought Blaine's shirt with him. He put the shirt on and looked in the mirror. He smirked a little at his appearance; no one would wear a shirt like this out in public, it was ripped and there was no buttons on it and it was beyond repair, but he had no other shirt in the bathroom. He went out of the bathroom and quickly walked over to his closet; Blaine was standing next to the closet and smiled.

"Wow Kurt you are so fashion forward" Blaine said sarcastically but sounded serious.

"Kurt it actually looks good, I wasn't sure if it would but it does" Sophie said as she looked at Kurt. Blaine coughed and started to smile.

"Kurt maybe you can make a shirt like that for me" Wes said as he took a sip of his coffee. Blaine started coughing again; Kurt knew Blaine was covering up his laughter.

"Blaine, are you ok" Kurt asked through tight lips. Blaine just started to smile.

"Yea I think I am coming down with a cold" Blaine said with a smile.

"Poor Blaine" Charlotte cooed, "You look like you need a hug", Blaine took a step to Kurt and put his arms around Kurt. Kurt put his mouth near Blaine's ear.

"You owe me" Kurt whispered and pulled away from Blaine, Blaine just smiled. Kurt walked over to a small duffle bag and looked in it for a new shirt.

"What are you doing?" Wes asked as he looked at Kurt.

"I don't want to wear this shirt anymore" Kurt said as he pulled out a white v-neck graphic tee. Kurt took off his shirt and put his graphic tee on. Kurt threw his other shirt at Wes.

"Here Wes you can have it" Kurt said sheepishly.

"Thanks Kurt" Wes said as he placed it on Kurt's bed. Kurt looked through his duffle bag and found his silver satin vest and put it on over his tee.

"Ok let's get going" Charlotte said as she clapped her hands together and pushed herself off Kurt's bed.

Kurt looked around to find David sitting in his vanity chair with his head looking at ceiling.

"Is he asleep?" Kurt asked as he walked up next to him. Kurt lightly shook his shoulder.

"David, time for food" Kurt said, David woke up instantly. Kurt just laughed as everyone slowly walked out of his room; he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and slammed his locked door shut.

"Jesus Kurt, make enough noise" Wes said angrily, he forgot that they were severely hung over.

"Sorry, so I guess we are taking my car since most of you are incapable of driving" Kurt asked.

"And your car is the only one big enough so we don't have to take two" Charlotte added, they all walked down the corridor, Blaine made his way next to Kurt. Blaine tried to hold Kurt's hand but Kurt just frowned at him.

"Come on its funny" Blaine whispered.

"Frickin' hysterical" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Actually is" Blaine said with a laugh, Kurt just groaned and walked faster. Blaine jogged up to catch Kurt, Kurt just looked at Blaine.

"You do realise that you are wearing a pair of black skinny leg jeans and my red military jacket with no shirt right?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked down at himself and grinned.

"Whoops, oh well. I'll just keep the jacket buttoned up" Blaine said and successfully grasped Kurt's hand. Kurt tried to be annoyed at Blaine but failed. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and looked behind them. Everyone was straggling behind, holding their head with one hand as they walked.

"We will never get any food at this rate" Kurt muttered, Blaine just grinned and nodded. Charlotte met up with them and waited for everyone else to catch up.

"Do you know what happened to Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"No I don't, last I saw him, he was passed out on the couch" Charlotte said as she ran a hand threw her hair, combing it with her fingers.

"So how was your morning?" Blaine asked.

"Fun, David complained about the ticking of the clock. Complaining it was too loud"

"But I don't have a ticking clock in my room" Blaine said in a confused tone.

"Yea it's in the next room" Charlotte said.

"Sophie woke up and the last thing she says she remembers is saying surprise to Kurt" Charlotte added.

"Wow, that is really sad" Kurt said; the rest had caught up and they walked outside into the cold winter air. They all walked over to the car.

"If you throw up in my car, you are cleaning it up" Kurt informed pointedly. There was a chorus of murmured yes as they got into the car. Kurt and Blaine sat in the front and everyone else piled into the back. Kurt started his car and flicked on the heater. Blaine flipped through the stations on the radio and David groan.

"Blaine, just pick a station already" David said exasperatedly. Blaine laughed and picked a techno station.

"It feels like a hammer is getting repetitively bashed against my head" Sophie groaned as she placed her head in her hands. Kurt plugged in his iPod and glared.

"Techno is not allowed to be played in my car" Kurt said as he put his seat belt on. Kurt turned his head and reversed out of his spot. He put the car in drive and drove out of the car park. Blaine searched through Kurt's iPod and put on 'open arms' by Journey. Blaine turned and smiled at David.

"Remember this David?" Blaine asked deviously. David just looked at him with a confused stare.

"Why would this remind me of anything?" David asked. Kurt, Blaine and Charlotte started to laugh.  
>"What is so funny?" David asked.<p>

"Oh that's funny" Charlotte said she wiped a tear away. Kurt pulled into the car park of John's place. Kurt opened his door and got out of the car. Kurt closed his door and waited for everyone to get out of the car. Kurt clicked the button on his keys to lock his car and walked into the restaurant. They were escorted to a table and they all sat down. A snooty middle age woman came over to take their order.

"What do you want" she asked as she pulled out a pen and not pad.

"Pancakes and a chocolate milkshake" Blaine said.

"Yea pancakes aswell and orange juice" Kurt said.

"French toast and a caramel latte" Charlotte said.

"12 rashes out bacon and burnt toast with a lot of butter and Gatorade" David said.

"The greasy hamburger you have and hot water with lemon" Sophie said as she rested her head in her hands.

"And for you" the waitress asked as she looked at Wes.

"Hummus" Wes said.

"Do you want that hummus on something" she asked.

"No just in a large bowl" Wes groaned.

"Um ok" she wrote down the orders.

"No sunglasses are allowed to be worn inside" the waitress said in a cranky tone before she walked off. All 3 took their glasses off slowly.

"Whoa, I have never seen anyone's eyes that red" Charlotte said with a laugh.

"What is with the weird breakfast orders?" Blaine asked.

"Everyone has their own hangover cure" Wes said with a groan.

"Fuck the lights are bright" Sophie complained, she rubbed her eyes and tried to get the used to the light. Kurt just smirked.

"So what are we doing today?" Kurt asked.

"Eating then sleeping" Wes groaned, David nodded then grabbed his head.

"That's not very exciting" Kurt complained.

"I'm sorry that it disappoints you" Wes snapped. Kurt just rolled his eyes. He looked out the window and noticed tents across the road.

"What's happening over there?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked over to follow Kurt's gaze.

"There is a market on today I guess. We could go if you want" Blaine suggested.

"Blaine, I am not walking around a market for hours" David complained as he put his sunglasses back on.

"It's ok David we will find a stroller to put you in" Kurt said sarcastically. Charlotte cracked a smile.

"Good, i'm just going to lay here until the room stops spinning" David said as he rested his head on the table. Sophie abruptly got up from the table and ran to the girl's bathroom.

"Today is going to be fun" Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"For you maybe" Wes retorted.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was interesting. Kurt had never scene anyone eat a whole tub of hummus and not look sick, Wes actually looked slightly better from it. David ate all 12 rashes of bacon, Sophie returned back from the bathroom looking a little less green. Wes complained the whole time, saying the crunching of the bacon was too loud. Charlotte, Blaine and Kurt didn't say much during breakfast, they just listened to the three hung over people complain and banter.<p>

They paid for their food and walked over to the market. They had all perked up a little after getting some food in their belly's and were in slightly higher spirits. They all walked over to an antique stall looking at the shining crystal.

"Well that is a bit stereotypical" Wes joked as he looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"What is?" Blaine asked as he slid his hand in Kurt's.

"You two antiquing" Wes said through a laugh. Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked at some of the little figurines.

"Wes we are only at this stall because Sophie was easily distracted by the 'shiny things'" Blaine said in his defence. Wes just shrugged.

"It's still funny" Wes said and walked over to Sophie who was about to pick up an expensive vase. He quickly took her hand and lead her to the next stall. Kurt followed them tugging Blaine with him.

They walked past a rack of clothes and Kurt stopped and looked through them.

"You have too many clothes already Kurt" Blaine stated, Kurt turned his head away from the close quickly and looked at Blaine.

"There is no such thing" Kurt said with a smile and returned to looking through the clothes. Kurt found a jacket and looked at it. He looked from Blaine to the jacket and pursed his lips.

"Try this on" Kurt said and handed it to Blaine.

"I don't have a shirt on" Blaine replied, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, try it on" Kurt urged and handed it to Blaine, Blaine stood there hesitantly. Kurt just sighed,

"Blaine I have seen you wear a lot less" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.

"It's not you I am worried about" Blaine said as he looked around at the surrounding people. Kurt sighed and looked back on the rack and found an under shirt.

"Put this on if you are that self conscious" Kurt said, Blaine took the clothes and walked behind the clothes rack, to give him some privacy. Blaine took off Kurt's jacket and threw it over the clothes rack. Kurt caught it in the air and waited for Blaine to try the jacket on.

"Blaine it doesn't take that long to put a jacket on" Kurt said as he lent against the rack, Blaine walked around from the other side.

"Happy now?" Blaine asked, Kurt looked at the jacket and smiled.

"Turn" Kurt ordered, Blaine span around and faced Kurt again and smiled.

"I said turn not spin" Kurt said exasperatedly as he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and turned him around. Kurt looked at

the jacket.

"Is this just a ploy to stare at my ass" Blaine teased as he turned his head.

"No, I am more subtle when I do" Kurt said nonchalantly as he continued to look at the jacket. Blaine just laughed.

"Ok turn around" Kurt said as he stood Blaine infront of a mirror. Blaine smiled at his reflection.

"This jacket actually looks good on me" Blaine said as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"He says as if I didn't already know it would" Kurt said sarcastically, the jacket was well tailored, it gave Blaine a more defined masculine frame, it clung to his biceps and synched at his waist slightly.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked as Blaine kept looking in the mirror.

"Yea, I really do. How can I pay you back for finding it" Blaine asked earnestly. Blaine walked over and paid the clerk the money for the jacket and walked back to Kurt.

Kurt had a great idea.

"Take you jacket off" Kurt ordered.

"No I like it" Blaine said defensively. Kurt just sighed and took Blaine's jacket, he hung it back up.

"You know how we watched 'Rent' the other night" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine said skeptically.

"Ok now ask me how you can repay me again" Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand. Blaine just looked up at him.

"Kurt how can I repay you for finding me that jacket you wont let me wear, even though I have paid for it" Blaine said monotonously.

"With 1000 kisses" Kurt began to sing, Blaine just started to laugh.

"Be my lover and I'll cover you" Kurt said and hugged Blaine.

"Open your door,  
>I'll be your tenant<br>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br>I'll be there and I'll cover you" Blaine sang and looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt just smiled back and they both began to sing again. He saw Sophie, Wes, David and Charlotte looking at them, smiling widely. They heard flashes of a camera phone.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love, on life  
>Be my life<br>Just slip me on,  
>I'll be your blanket<br>Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat" they sang together, Kurt pulled the jacket that Blaine was previously wearing and took it off the hanger. He held it out and helped Blaine put it on.

"You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle" Kurt sang and lightly tapped Blaine on the nose.

"No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat" Blaine sang, he took Kurt's hand and they started to run down the market strip.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love, on life  
>All my life<br>I've longed to discover  
>Something as true as this is" they sang together, they both had huge goofy smiles on their faces.<p>

"So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
>,With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,<br>When you're worn out and  
>tired, When your heart has expired" Blaine sang.<p>

"If you're cold and you're lonely  
>You've got one nickel only<br>With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
>With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you" Kurt sang this at the same time Blaine sang the other lyrics. Blaine gripped Kurt around the waist while Kurt placed his hands around Blaine's neck, smiling at each other.<p>

"Oh, lover,  
>I'll cover you,<br>Yeah,  
>Oh, lover,<br>I'll cover you..." they sang the last note and Blaine kissed Kurt. Kurt lightly traced his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to Kurt and slowly massaged Kurt's tongue with his. Kurt and Blaine heard cat calls and whistling coming from Wes and David. Kurt and Blaine broke apart and rested the foreheads against each others.

"Aren't you glad that I told you to take the jacket off" Kurt teased. Blaine just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Kurt's, which received more cheers from Wes and David.

"That's two, only 998 to go" Kurt whispered with a laugh. Blaine just smiled.

"Oh that was really cute" David said as he slowly walked over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Why don't we ever sing to each other?" Wes asked as he stood next to David. Kurt and Blaine just continued to hug, smiling and looking into each others eye; ignoring David and Wes.

"Wes, I would love to sing you a song but I don't think we can follow that" David said.

"No you wouldn't be able to" Charlotte said as she walked up to them, holding Kurt's other jacket. Kurt just continued to smile at Blaine.

"Kurt, snap out of it" Wes said as he looked at Kurt's huge smiling face. Kurt felt exceedingly happy, like he was drugged or something that made you feel giddy with happiness.

"I really don't want to" Kurt said in a dreamy voice. He heard Sophie laugh at him.

"Kurt you look weird, are you feeling ok? You look sick." David asked, Blaine just grinned at Kurt and tightened his arms around Kurt.

"yeah love sick" Wes said.

"I am feeling happy, happy, happy" Kurt whispered.

"Oh great, he probably has a boner" Wes said exasperatedly.

"Shh, you're ruining the moment" Kurt whispered. Wes just sighed and crossed his arms. He looked at his watch and sighed again.

"We are drawing a crowd" Charlotte said as she looked around to find a few scattered people looking at them, wondering if they would sing another song.

"Blaine?" Sophie asked "you haven't said anything for like 2 minutes which is odd for you". Blaine just laughed quietly, he lent over and kissed Kurt again, just pressing their lips together and smiling as he did.

"997" Blaine whispered, Kurt just laughed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Best market ever" Kurt whispered so only Blaine could hear. Blaine just laughed and untangled himself from Kurt but held his hand.

"So you two are functioning normally now?" Wes asked. Kurt and Blaine just smiled and quickly looked at each other. Wes just groaned.

"Close enough, come on there is a cotton candy stand over here" Wes said and started to walk off. They all followed slowly after him. Kurt and Blaine walked behind everyone, walking slowly, swaying their hands as they walked. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled.

"What?" Kurt asked dreamily, he still hadn't come back down from his happiness high yet.

"So along with shirts with buttons, I now have to wear this magic jacket. I think I can live with that" Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt nudged into Blaine's shoulder and stayed close to him.

"Damn straight" Kurt whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt was still on cloud nine and so was Blaine, they kept sneaking glances at each other then smiling and laughing when they caught each other. Kurt held Blaine's hand as they walked around the market; he had a slight spring in his step and kept smiling his big goofy love struck smile. Blaine lifted their intertwined hands over Kurt's head so he was now holding Kurt's hand and holding him around the waist. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and smiled.

"Does that count as a kiss?" Kurt asked, Blaine just shrugged and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"That does," Blaine said with a cheeky grin.,

"So that is number 43? Only 957 to go," Kurt said as he smiled happily.

"Are you two really trying to get to 1000?" Sophie asked curiously. Blaine just shrugged.

"We don't have to try it will happen," Blaine said and planted another chaste kiss to Kurt's soft lips; Kurt tugged Blaine's hand and they walked to the next stall. Kurt looked down at the bracelets and necklaces. He picked up a silver necklace with a small silver heart on it, he examined it and smiled. He reached in his pocket and looked for his wallet. He paid the clerk and asked if he could wrap it for him.

"I really don't like necklaces, I prefer books or iTunes credit," Blaine teased as he slid his arms around Kurt's waist and hugged him from behind., Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"It's not for you," Kurt said as the clerk handed the wrapped parcel back to him.

"So it's for your other boyfriend?" Wes asked. he He was looking at a ring Sophie was holding.

"No," Kurt said exasperatedly and rolled his eyes.

"Who's it for then?" Wes asked.

"If you must know it's for Mercedes. Her birthday is coming up and I haven't bought her anything yet," Kurt answered matter-of-factly.

"Wes, my birthday is next week," Sophie said as she looked down at the ring again.

"Hint, hint," Blaine muttered in Kurt's ear;, Kurt smiled and watched Wes and Sophie.

"I know, you kept telling me," Wes answered. he He picked up a hideous necklace with a green shell on it and presented it to Sophie.

"I could buy you this for your birthday if you like?" Wes asked, he soundedsounding serious but there waswith a faint hint of teasing. Sophie huffed out an annoyed grunt, she was about to walk away when Wes grabbed her hand.

"I'm joking, try the ring on," Wes said reassuringly., Sophie leant leaned over, pecked him on the lips and held her hand out waiting for him to put the shiny silver ring her finger.

"Sophie is easily distracted by shiny objects," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear., Kurt snorted out a laugh and covered his mouth. He received strange looks for from Wes and Sophie.

"David, you should buy me something," Charlotte informed stated as she looked at the flower hair accessories that were sprawled out on the table.

"Should I, now?" David asked as he looked at her with a disbelieving stare.

"Yes, you should," Charlotte said with a smile.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because Wes is buying Sophie something," Charlotte answered. Kurt smiled and leant leaned back so his mouth was next to Blaine's ear.

"I think someone is jealous," Kurt whispered. Blaine just nodded and looked back at David.

"That is because it is her birthday soon," David informedsaid.

"So, my birthday is in three months," Charlotte retorted.

"Then I will buy you something in three months," David said pointedly. Charlotte crossed her arms and huffed out a sigh.

"Kurt bought Blaine a jacket," Charlotte said defensively.

"No, he didn't, I bought it," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist.

"Whose side are you on Blaine?" Charlotte asked verging on a hysterical tone. Blaine just shrugged and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Kurt's side," Blaine said matter-of-factly,, Kurt just smiled and nodded.

"Fucking typical," Charlotte muttered. , Sophie now had the ring on and was showing it to Wes.

"It's perfect, thank you Wes!" Sophie exclaimed, she threwthrowing her arms around Wes's neck and tugged Westugging him into a kiss. Charlotte just scowled at them and then back at David. David sighed.

"Fine, pick something," David said in defeat., Charlotte's face lit up. she She leaped at David and hugged him. She pulled away and started to look at the flower hair clips.

"So do you want to wear it know now or should I give it to you on your birthday?" Wes asked as he looked down at Sophie's hand.

"On my birthday," Sophie stated as she handed the ring to the clerk; he put it in a box and wrapped it up and putwith a bow on ittop.

"Do you want me to buy you something so you don't get jealous?" Blaine teased as he squeezed Kurt against him; Kurt just laughed and shook his head slowly.

"I'm not that petty, but," Kurt said as he turned in Blaine's arms, he placed placing his arms around Blaine's neck and smiledsmiling.

"You can kiss me if you wan-," Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips.

"Like I wouldn't want to kiss you," Blaine said after he reluctantly pulled away from Kurt.

"Best thing I have heard you say all day," Kurt said cheekily and kissed Blaine again.

"Charlotte, pick one," David said sternly., Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and looked over at David and Charlotte arguing.

"Pick the most expensive one," Wes added helpfully and received a glare from David. Kurt chuckled and looked up at Blaine.

"Can we go? I'm bored of their drama," Kurt asked., Blaine just nodded and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"How many is that?" Kurt asked.

"Um, 46 I think," Blaine answered, he releasedreleasing his arms from around Kurt and held holding out a hand waiting for Kurt to take it. Kurt grasped it and they walked towards the little coffee stall a few stalls away from the fighting couple.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked nonchalantly as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked answered quietly as, they stood in the line waiting to be served.

"What happens when we get to 1000? Do we stop kissing like for forever, because I don't really want to do that," Kurt said with a little laugh escaping; they took a step further in the line.

"I'll make you a promise," Blaine said truthfully., Kurt took his head off Blaine's shoulder and looked at him, patiently waiting. Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled softly.

"I promise that when we get to 999 I will lose count and we will have to start all over again," Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the lips gently, slowly placing his hand on Kurt's face cupping his chin. Blaine slowly adjusted his head and kissed Kurt deeper, smiling against Kurt's lips.

"If you kiss me like that again I think I will forget my name," Kurt said slightly breathless., Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt into a hug; he squeezed him one last time and let him go. The couple in front of them left the line after receiving their coffees.

"Who's next?" asked the short, blonde haired barista., she She was young and was extremely cheerful.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" she asked looking at Blaine in awe and ignoring Kurt.

"Hey, can I get a medium drip and a non-fat mocha?" Blaine asked politely as he usedusing his most charming smile. Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Blaine.

"Sure thing, cutie" she said, she startedstarting to blush before walking off to prepare the coffees.

"You know it's mean to lead her on, cutie," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine, teasing him for with the pet name. Blaine just looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Oh please, look at her - she is slightly giddy after since you spoke to her," Kurt said as he looked over at her., she She looked down and focused intently on the milk as she noticed Blaine saw her looking.

"But I didn't even do anything," Blaine said in a more confused tone., Kurt just laughed.

"You don't have to, you are sort of charming," Kurt informed Blaine., Blaine's face cracked into a huge smile.

"You think I'm charming," Blaine teased as his smile widened.

"I hate you," Kurt said petulantly and crossed his arms over his chest. The barista walked back with one of the coffees in her hand.

"One non-fat mocha," she said and handed it to Blaine., Kurt rolled his eyes and took the coffee out of Blaine's hand.

"And the medium drip?" Blaine asked smiling his polite dapper smile again.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll be right back," she said and ran off again.

"Look at her, she can't even function properly now," Kurt said before he took a sip of his coffee.

"How come I don't have that affect on you?" Blaine asked seriously.

"You do, but I can hide it better," Kurt said matter-of-factly., Blaine just smiled.

"I have you wrapped around my little finger, don't I?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"Sure you do," Kurt said in a patronizing tone., Kurt looked up and saw her looking again.

"Maybe if you should stop being so polite and nice to her and you might actually get your coffee," Kurt said in a highly amused tone.

"I don't even know that I'm doing it though," Blaine said exasperatedly.

"I know, which is kind of annoying," Kurt teased., the The barista walked back with Blaine's coffee in his her hand.

"There you go, they're on the house. Sorry for the inconvenience," she said with a smile.

"It's no problem at all;, thank you it is delicious," Blaine said genuinely after taking a sip.

"So what school are you from? I haven't seen you around," she asked as she was staring at Blaine with a happy smile., Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to watch.

"We go to Dalton academyAcademy, my name's Blaine and this is Kurt," Blaine said as he pointed between them.

"I'm Scarlet," she said.

"More like harlot," Kurt muttered under his breath before taking a sip., Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt and continued his conversation.

"Well, thank you for the coffee," Blaine said as he was about to turn and walk off.

"Hey, wait," Scarlet said frantically., Kurt could tell she just wanted to talk to Blaine more. Blaine just smiled politely at her, waiting.

"Did you want to hang out sometime? I know this great little restaurant," Scarlet said hopefully., Kurt snorted out a laugh and looked at Blaine.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Blaine said very politely, shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

"Why?" Scarlet asked slightly annoyed;, she obviously wasn't used to rejection.

"Yea Blaine, tell her why it's not a good idea?," Kurt asked said sarcastically. Blaine just looked at him with a pained expression.

"I don't think it would be a good idea because I don't think Kurt would be happy about it," Blaine informedtold her.; Scarlet looked from Blaine to Kurt and scowled at him.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Scarlet asked in a pissed off tone.

"Kurt is very protective of me," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt who was still smiling at him. Kurt loved when he saw girls' faces fall after when they learn that Blaine is gay and had has a boyfriend. He watched on smiling into his coffee as he took another sip.

"Well, that's his problem, that shouldn't stop us from going on a date," Scarlett said as she glared at Kurt. Kurt burst out a laugh almost spitting out his coffee;, he swallowed the coffee down hard before composing himself.

"Yeah, Blaine, why would I stop you from going on a date with a girl?" Kurt said smiling widely as he wiggled his eyebrows at him., Blaine just glared at Kurt.

"High maintenance," Blaine teased.

"Hobbit," Kurt said right back.

"I'm sorry?"Scarlet asked in a confused tone.

"Blaine is in a relationship," Kurt informed pointedly.

"Sure he is. Wwho's his girlfriend?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Blaine said and wrapped his arm protectively around Kurt's waist.

"Oh," Scarlet said as she looked between Kurt and Blaine and frowned.

"That's why Kurt is protective," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," Scarlet muttered and as she walked off to serve a customer who just walked up to the stall. Kurt just looked at Blaine and smiled.

"How many hearts have you broken?" Kurt asked highly amused., Blaine just sighed which made Kurt laugh.

"You could have helped," Blaine said ignoring Kurt.

"Let's just call it pay back from this morning," Kurt answered and hugged Blaine.

"Whatever," Blaine said exasperatedly., Kurt just laughed; he hugged Blaine closer to him and put his mouth next to Blaine's ear.

"Someone's cranky," Kurt teased.

"Am not," Blaine retorted petulantly., Kurt just laughed and kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips.

"You are just doing that to annoy Scarlet aren't you?" Blaine asked as he looked over to see her scowling at them.

"Maybe," Kurt said coyly and kissed Blaine quickly on his lips.

"Come on, let's go see what everyone is up to," Kurt said as he tugged Blaine's hand. They walked toward Wes and saw him stuffing his face with cotton candy. Kurt thought it was disgusting,; it was sticky and sugary.

"Kurt, can we go? Charlotte and David are being annoying," Wes said as he pointed to them., they They were playing with the novelty toy guns, pretending shoot people that walked passpast.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand. All 6 of them made their way to Kurt's car. Kurt and Blaine walked a little more slowly than the other couples, walking close and sneaking glances at each other every so often.

"Kurt, can we get some DVDs on the way back to Dalton?" Wes asked as he looked back at Kurt. Kurt just nodded, as long as he was with Blaine he didn't really care where they went. They reached the car and Kurt unlocked the doors. Kurt went to open his door but Blaine put his hand on the handle; Kurt looked up and smiled.

"Yes?" Kurt asked. ; Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's waist and looked up at him and smiled.

"Just haven't had my hands on you for about 5 minutes," Blaine said as he leant leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Someone is clingy," Kurt mumbled., Blaine lightly punched Kurt's arm before placing his hand back on Kurt's waist.

"Blaine, get in the car," David called from the backseat; Blaine looked at him with a tired expression.

"I'm busy," Blaine said before he kissed Kurt on his soft lips.

"Blaine, you will give Kurt pash mash rash by the end of the day. So, get you and your lips into the car," David said slightly teasingteasingly.

"Blaine, we can do this later, remember?" Kurt whispered.

"I know that, but I want to do it know," Blaine said petulantly., Kurt just smiled and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips.

"Get in the car," Kurt said before climbing into the driver's seat., Blaine sighed and walked around to the passenger seat and climbed into the car.

"We are not renting porn, Wes," Sophie said tiredly after constantly repeating it.

"Why not, it could give us ideas," Wes protested., Kurt was walking down the comedy aisle listening to Wes and Sophie fight. Blaine was over looking at in the horror section looking for something they could watch. Charlotte and David were over in the sci-fi section arguing over if whether Sstar Wwars or Sstar Ttrek was better.

"Sophie, have you ever seen porn?" Wes asked loudly., a A mother of three young children was glaring at him; Kurt smiled to himself and continued to search through the DVDs.

"Wes, we don't need ideas ok! and you You are not getting the stupid movie," Sophie said coldly.

"Wes, this conversation is over, we are not renting a porn movie ok? So drop it and choose a different movie," Sophie retorted repated and joined Kurt.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked sarcastically., Sophie punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow!" Kurt yelled as he rubbed his arm.

"You deserved it," Sophie said with an evil smile.

"I would hit you back, but I don't hit girls," Kurt said as he continued to rub his arm.

"You hit Blaine," Wes said as he walked up to them holding what looked like a very x-rated DVD.

"Blaine is not a girl," Kurt said as he continued to look for a descent DVD to watch.

"Yea, I'm all man," Blaine said as he walked up behind Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes, and took a step to the right and continued to look through the DVDs.

"Sure you are, Blaine," Wes said in a patronising tone. Kurt just rolled his eyes and, picked up a DVD and read the blurb.

"That movie is stupid, the guy dies in the end," Wes said as he looked at the DVD in Kurt's hand., Kurt sighed and put the DVD back on the shelf.

"Thank you for ruining the ending," Kurt said sarcastically., Kurt pulled out another movie and started to read it.

"'The Ccat in the hat'Hat'? Seriously, Kurt?" Wes asked questioningly.

"I haven't seen it., I was just reading it," Kurt said defensively; he put the DVD back and looked at Wes.

"What do you suggest I watch if I have such bad taste," Kurt asked in a bitchy tone.

"The Fforbidden Kkingdom, it's a great movie. It has kung fu and Jackie Chan in it," Wes said., Kurt rolled his eyes; he wasn't into kung fu movies.

"What about Burlesque?" Blaine asked. Kurt pursed his lips in thought.

"What's it about?" Kurt asked.

"It has girls in skimpy costumes," Wes said excitedly., Kurt just looked at Wes with an exasperated look.

"That doesn't really interest me that much, Wes," Kurt said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, the gay thing" Wes said as he hit his head against his palm, feigning a ground breaking discovery. Sophie smiled and looked at Kurt.

"It's actually a really good movie, it has a really good story line and show tunes plus Cam Gigandet is shirtless in one scene," Sophie said with a wink., Kurt just laughed and picked up the movie.

"Sounds good, are Charlotte and David ready?" Kurt asked as he glanced around to find them. He located them over at the snack counter buying popcorn and lollies.

"No! They will be hypo hyper all day," Sophie groaned.; Kurt smiled and walked towards the counter. Blaine walked up beside Kurt and put his arm around his waist.

"Did you pick a movie?" Kurt asked as he looked for his wallet in his pocket.

"No, I couldn't find anything I liked," Blaine said nonchalantly. They reached the registers and Blaine pulled out some money.

"Blaine, I can pay for it," Kurt said defensively.

"You're not allowed to," Blaine said with a smile and handed the money to the lady behind the counter.

"Why?" Kurt asked.; Blaine looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Because I said so," Blaine said sarcastically and picked up the DVD.

"Wes, you are not getting it," Sophie shouted as she tore the DVD out of his hand.

"Why? It could be a good movie," Wes said defensively.

"Porn is not a movie Wes," Sophie shouted back.

"I don't know them," Blaine said and started to walk away., Kurt laughed and followed after him. They met Charlotte and David throwing popcorn at each other trying to get it in their each other's mouths.

"Are you two ready to go?" Blaine asked. he He looked back over at Sophie and Wes as they were paying for their movies. They both nodded and started to walk towards the door.

"So Kurt, what do you want for your going away present?" Blaine asked as he slid his arm around Kurt's waist again.

"You don't have to g-,"

"That's not what I asked," Blaine said cutting off Kurt.

"I don't want anything though," Kurt said as he unlocked the car door and walked to his car.

"There has to be something," Blaine persisted. Kurt leant leaned against the door of his car and looked at Blaine. He put his hands on Blaine's hips and smiled softly; he played with the buttons of Blaine's new jacket and looked down at his hands.

"All I want is to watch a movie with you tonight, maybe kiss you a few hundred times then fall asleep in your arms. That is what I want for my going away present," Kurt said as he looked up from under his eyelashes and smiled pleasantly at Blaine.

"That is the most-,"Kurt covered Blaine's mouth with his hand.

"If you say anything remotely cheesy I will hurt you, I promise," Kurt threatened playfully. Kurt released his hand from Blaine's mouth and kissed him. Wes and Sophie walked out of the shop holding a DVD.

"What did you two end up getting?" Kurt asked.

"Some stupid romantic comedy Sophie picked out, it's called 'just 'Just Ggo Wwith Iit'," Wes said hastily.

"It's supposed to be a good movie Wes,; you'll like it and if you don't, you have to pretend to," Sophie informedtold him. Kurt smiled; he liked Sophie even if she did have a shocking laugh.

"Kurt, can we go now before I hurt Wes?" Sophie asked as she saw Wes making faces at her.

"Hop in," Kurt said as he climbed into the driver's seat. Kurt turned the ignition on and looked for a song on his iPod before connecting it to the car. He clicked on 'Defying Ggravity' and reversed out of the car park and started to drive back to Dalton.

"Kurt, no wickedWicked! Please save our ears!" David said and covered his ears dramatically. Kurt just rolled his eyes and settled on 'Yyou and I' by Llady Ggaga.

"Boring," David complained., Kurt looked in his rear view mirror and looked at David.

"What do you suggest?" Kurt asked pointedly.

"Pantera," David said firmly.

"You think that I have Pantera on my iPod?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Yea, that's true" David said.

"How about Katy Perry?" Blaine asked., all All the passengers groaned and looked at Blaine.

"No, I suggest Justin Bieber," Charlotte said., Sophie just stared at her incredulously.

"That is the worst thing that we could listen to," Sophie groaned. Kurt laughed along in agreement. Blaine searched through the iPod and put on 'Super Bbass' by Nicki Minaj.

"It's descent enough, if you're into the whole slutty thing," Sophie said.

"I am," David said as he looked at Charlotte.

"You can should talk, remember when you put your-,"

"Oh, my god, I don't want to know, I don't want to know," Sophie said and covered her ears with her hands.

"I agree with Sophie, don't finish that sentence," Wes said firmly. Kurt didn't want to listen, he just focused intently on the road trying to block out the words.

"Sophie, the stories you tell me of what you and Wes get up to are more graphic thaen mine," Charlotte said defensively.

"Where do you think I get the ideas from?" Wes asked Sophie.

"I am not watching porn with you, Wes," Sophie said firmly. Wes pouted and looked at Blaine.

"How come you never spill any details Blaine?" Wes asked curiously.

"Details?" Blaine asked.

"You know, like what you and Kurt get up to. You don't say anything about it," Wes said, Blaine just looked at Kurt.

"Because I don't think it concerns you," Blaine said honestly., Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"Uh-huh what's the real reason?" Wes asked quizzically.

"That is the real reason," Blaine urged., Wes rolled his eyes at him.

"You two are boring, you probably just sit in the room holding hands," Wes said seriously.

"The secret's ou,t" Kurt said sarcastically and turned into the Dalton car park. Blaine just smiled, biting his lip and trying not to laugh. Kurt pulled into an empty spot and turned off the car. He grabbed the DVD and hopped out of the car. Everyone else got out of the car and divided into their couples. Kurt locked his car and started to walk to the main entrance of Dalton. Blaine sidled up to Kurt and took his hand in his. Wes, Sophie, David and Charlotte had all left and headed to David's room. Kurt and Blaine walked down the corridor slowly.

"So, what did you want to do tonight?" Blaine asked as he opened the door, holding it open for Kurt to walk through.

"Just watch the movie, I don't feel like doing much. I have a long drive back to Lima tomorrow," Kurt said as he walked through the door.

"Tomorrow," Blaine repeated sadly.; Kurt noticed Blaine looking away and staring directly down the hall. Kurt stopped walking and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly and pulled Blaine into a gentle hug wrapping his arms tightly around his midsection and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Promise me something?" Kurt asked, sounding slightly desperate.

"Anything," Blaine said, looking down at Kurt.

"We aren't allowed to talk about tomorrow, ok, I just want to enjoy tonight and not let anything stop that," Kurt said slightly pleadingpleadingly.

"Kurt I-,"

"Blaine, it can be my going away present," Kurt said trying to make a joke. Blaine breathed out a half-hearted laugh and kissed Kurt on top of his head.

"Ok," Blaine whispered.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder. Kurt took a deep breath, untangled himself from Blaine and smiled up at him.

"Come on, let's go see what they are up to," Kurt said eagerly and pulled Blaine in the direction of David's room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ok, I have to admit this movie is pretty good," Wes said regretfully as he looked at Sophie, her huge smiling face mocking him.

"Told you," Sophie said petulantly. Kurt smiled as he watched on; they were all crammed into David's single room., Sophie, Charlotte, Wes and David were all squeezed onto David's king sized bed while Kurt and Blaine laid lay on the floor. Kurt had his back against the cold wall angled towards the TV with Blaine sleeping against his chest, he was snoring quietly which made Kurt think he was even more adorable. Kurt had his arm wrapped around Blaine with his hand softly stroking Blaine's back. Kurt smiled contently while he watched the movie and listened to David complained.

"Wes, why did you agree to this movie, there is not one single fight scene," David huffed out as he tried to reposition himself on the bed.

"Yeah, but it is still a good movie though," Wes said with a yawn; Sophie was lying against the pillow with Wes's head on her chest, fondly stroking his hair.

"As good a of a movie as it is, iIt still would be better if there was a fight scene," David said petulantly., Charlotte just rolled her eyes and squeezed David closer to her. They didn't look comfortable but they were all still on the bed. Kurt and Blaine had opted for the floor because they knew someone would eventually fall off. Blaine started to stir in Kurt's arms; he shifted, shifting slightly and began to slipslipping into a deeper sleep. Sophie looked down at Blaine and smiled softly.

"Is he asleep?" Sophie whispered., Kurt softly ran his hand through Blaine's hair and smiled contently up at Sophie.

"Yeah, he fell asleep about 5 minutes into the movie," Kurt said as he looked down at Blaine.; he Blaine had his head over Kurt's heart and , both of his hands were tightly clasped around Kurt's waist.

"He looks cute when he's asleep," Sophie said, smiling at Kurt.

"He looks peaceful," Kurt said in agreement.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Kurt asked curiously., none No one of them had really thought to plan passed past the movie.

"Not really sure, to be honest. I think Wes wanted Chinese food for tea or something so we are probably just going grab some dinner then come back here. What about you?" Sophie asked with a yawn;, the warmth of the room and the lazy atmosphere was comforting and could easily put you to sleep. Kurt yawned when he saw Sophie yawn.

"I have no idea, all I want to do is just watch a movie and fall asleep but I think Blaine beat me to it," Kurt said as he looked down at Blaine.; Sophie smiled and looked at Kurt.

"I think we are going soon, did you want to join us for dinner? Charlotte told me that she wants to be alone with David later," Sophie whispered as she looked over at Charlotte.

"I'll think about it, i'm I'm not sure what Blaine wants to do but I don't want to stick around with Charlotte and David if 'that' is going to happen," Kurt said with a slight smile.

"That is why we are getting far away from Dalton," Sophie said with a cheeky smile.

"Wes, move your ass! yYou're taking up most of the bed," David complained and shoved shoving Wes., Wes almost fell off the bed but grabbed hold of Sophie while he positioned himself back in the same positionhis place.

"I'm sorry, but there is no space. what What else am I suppose to do?" Wes asked as he looked at David questioningly.

"Lay Lie on the floor" David said while he pushed Wes off the bed. Wes landed on Kurt and knockeding Blaine awake. David clutched at his sides as he began to laugh.

"Oh my godGod! Wes, are you ok?!" Sophie rushed out as sheand looked with concern at Wes.; Wes just nodded and got back on the bed. Blaine groaned quietly and rubbed his eye.

"Sorry, buddy," Wes said and turned his attention back to the screen.

"You ok?" Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine softly on his head.

"I was asleep," Blaine slightly slurred, . Kurt breathed out a laugh and hugged Blaine closer to him.

"I know, Wes got pushed off the bed and landed on you," Kurt whispered., everyone Everyone else was focused back on the TV and Kurt didn't want to disturb them. Blaine groaned quietly again, nuzzled nuzzling his head back on Kurt's chest and closed closing his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice," Blaine said still coming out of his sleepy haze., Kurt just smiled and started to softly play with Blaine's hair.

"Wasn't his fault, ; David pushed him," Kurt said quietly. Blaine nuzzled his head against Kurt's chest and sighed happily.

"You're really comfy," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's shirt. Kurt breathed out a laugh and kissed Blaine on the top of his head.

"You make me sound like a teddy bear," Kurt said as he hugged Blaine closer to him.

"My teddy bear never hugged me back though, so you are much better," Blaine said reassuringly.; Kurt just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You are so cheesy, but I'm growing to like it," Kurt affirmed., Blaine laughed quietly then yawned.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked., Kurt pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.

"6:30," Kurt said nonchalantly and put the phone back in his pocket.

"I'm hungry," Blaine stated as he hugged his arms around Kurt's waist., Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"You're always hungry," Kurt answered as he smoothed down Blaine's hair., Blaine moved into the touch and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"That doesn't make me any less hungry," Blaine stated., Kurt just smiled and rested his head back against the wall.

"Yes, but if you want food that means we have to get up," Kurt informed Blaine;. Blaine made a quiet growl/groan noise and nuzzled his head on Kurt's chest again.

"But I'm comfy here," Blaine said petulantly., Kurt just smiled and started to play with Blaine's hair.

"I know, me, too; we could get something delivered if you like? Or if not Sophie invited us out for tea with her and Wes if you want to go," Kurt suggested., Blaine looked up at Kurt and opened his eyes; his eyes were glistening as the light hit them perfectly, the honey brown colour seeamed to shine brightly and dreamily.; Kurt's heart's fluttered as Blaine caught him off guard.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked quickly when he felt Kurt's heartbeat speed up.; Kurt just smiled and ran his fingers through Blaine's soft hair.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," Kurt said affectionately as he smiled dreamily at Blaine.; Blaine copied Kurt's smile and played with the material of Kurt's vest.

"You are too kind," Blaine whispered sheepishly.

"No, just truthful," Kurt said fondly.; Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"And you call me cheesy," Blaine said playfully.

"Shut up," Kurt said with a laugh; Blaine lifted his head off Kurt's chest and placed his face in front of Kurt's face.

"Make me," Blaine said and winked at Kurt., Kurt lent in and placed his face an inch away from Blaine's, cupped Blaine's cheek and smiled at him.

"You wish you were that lucky," Kurt whispered and winked at Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed angrily.

"You are such a tease," Blaine whispered.

"All a part of my charm" Kurt said and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"That was a good movie," Charlotte announced as the credits rolled onto the screen., Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused stare.

"I think we missed the movie," Kurt said through a laugh.

"Whoops," Blaine said awkwardly.

"We are going to get dinner soon.? Were you two coming?" Sophie asked as she stood up from the bed with Wes following her.

"Yea, I think we will," Blaine said as he untangled himself from Kurt and stretched his arms. Blaine stood up slowly and helped Kurt up.

"Were you two coming?" Blaine asked David and Charlotte as he put his arm around Kurt's waist.; Kurt smiled at Sophie as they exchanged a look.

"Um, I don't think we will," Charlotte said as she looked flirtatiously at David.

"You sure?" Blaine asked., Kurt rolled his eyes and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"They are waiting for us to leave Blaine," Kurt whispered obviously., Blaine looked at him with a confused glance.

"Why?" Blaine asked., Kurt rolled his eyes again and looked at Blaine.

"I'll tell you later," Kurt said with a chuckle, Kurt lookedlooking over at Sophie.

"Meet you in half an hour?" Sophie asked., Kurt nodded and they made their way out of the room. Kurt and Blaine walked back to Kurt's room; Blaine kept smiling at Kurt as he held his hand.

"What?" Kurt finally asked. Blaine just kept smiling at Kurt.

"Nothing, it's just the first time we have been alone today," Blaine said sheepishly as they walked up to Kurt's door.

"So it is," Kurt said nonchalantly and opened his door after using brute force to unlock it. They walked through the door and closed it behind them; Kurt walked over to his duffle bag and placed it on the bed. Kurt started to look through it when Blaine started to hug him from behind.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked as he continued to look through his bag.; Blaine slowly swept his cold fingers over Kurt's neck to move a lock of hair out of the way and started to kiss Kurt on the side of his neck sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Nope," Blaine whispered seductively and started to kiss Kurt higher on his neck, kissing up his pulse line.

"Blaine, i'm I'm trying to get ready," Kurt said as he continued to look through his bag.

"Why? you You already look so good," Blaine said with an emphasizing emphasis on the "good".; Blaine started to move his hands over Kurt's stomach, slowly making his way to Kurt's upper outer thigh.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed and grabbed Blaine's hand.; Blaine chuckled against Kurt's neck and continued to kiss his neck.

"Blaine," Kurt said exasperatedly., Blaine made a humming noise against Kurt's neck as he started to glide his hands over Kurt's toned stomach again.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he stopped Blaine's wondering wandering hands again.

"Having fun, you should join me," Blaine said with a cheeky grin; Kurt rolled his eyes and turn to face Blaine.

"Or maybe you should get ready because Sophie and Wes will be here in half an hour," Kurt said pointedly., Blaine sighed at Kurt and smirked.

"But you forget that I take 5 minutes to get ready, so..." Blaine said as he slowly ran his hands down Kurt's back and tried to kiss Kurt but was stopped.

"Yes but I take longer thaen that to get ready, so..." Kurt said as he unravelled Blaine's arms from around him. He continued to look through his bag and couldn't find anything he liked.

"Can you help me find something to wear?" Kurt asked, . Blaine sat down on the bed and started to look through the bag;, he pulled out a pair of briefs and held them out to Kurt.

"Wear these," Blaine said and winked at Kurt.

"Could you be at least a little bit helpful?" Kurt groaned as he took the briefs out of Blaine's hand and put them back in the duffle bag.

"I'm always helpful," Blaine protested., Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to look through the bag. Blaine looked through the bag as well and pulled out a black pinstriped shirt.

"What about this?" Blaine asked as he held it in front of Kurt. Kurt looked at it and thought about it.

"I'll try it on," Kurt said as he started to unbutton his vest. Blaine sat there smiling at him, watching him.

"Maybe I should change in the bathroom, I don't trust you in this current mood," Kurt said trying to contain a laugh., he He threw is vest at Blaine, hitting his chest softly.

"I don't think you should," Blaine said still smiling at Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes and took off his graphic tee; he slid the black pin strippinstripped shirt over his shoulders and started to button up the shirt.

"Let me help you," Blaine said as he jumped off the bed. Kurt laughed as Blaine battered his hands out of the way. Blaine was taking an extremely long time buttoning up the shirt, letting his fingers linger ever so slightly.

"It would be quicker if I did it," Kurt said as he smiled at Blaine.

"You think that, but you are wrong," Blaine said as he did up the last button.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked.

"Turn around," Blaine said as he made a spinning motion with his finger., Kurt spun around slowly.

"The other way," Blaine ordered as he looked at Kurt., Kurt complied and spun around the other way.

"I don't know, spin around again," Blaine said, amusement light in his tone. Kurt sighed and spun around again.

"I'm still not sure, spin again," Blaine asked., Kurt was about to spin but stopped.

"You're an idiot," Kurt said as he figured out what Blaine was doing.

"Just seeing how many times you would do it," Blaine said as he walked over to Kurt,. he He placed his hands on Kurt's hips and softly stroked the material of the shirt.

"But I like the shirt, it looks so sexy," Blaine whispered., he He leant in and kissed Kurt on his lips, pulling Kurt by his hips closer to him. Kurt kissed him back but pulled away quickly.

"What has gotten into you?" Kurt said asked with a laugh., he He kissed Blaine quickly on the lips again and walked into the bathroom; and then Kurt walked over to the sink and picked up his hair brush. He started to comb brush his hair when he felt Blaine's arms encircle his waist again. He dropped his hands from his hair and sighed at Blaine.

"Pretend like Ii'm not even here," Blaine said as he began to kiss Kurt's neck again.

"You say that like it is an easy thing to do," Kurt said exasperatedly.

"It's working," Blaine whispered sheepishly; Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so promiscuous right now?" Kurt asked as he attempted to start fixing his hair.

"You shouldn't have said that," Blaine said against Kurt's neck.

"Why?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine in the mirror., Blaine grinned and started to sing.

Promiscuous boy  
>you already know<br>that I'm all yours  
>what you waiting for?<p>

Promiscuous boy  
>Let's get to the point<br>Cause we're on a roll  
>Are you ready?<p>

Kurt just laughed as Blaine started to dance against him., Kurt turned and faced Blaine, stopping him and making him stand still.

"Blaine stop, you are not helping. I will ban you from the bathroom if you continue," Kurt said as he turned back around to look in the mirror.

"Like you would ban me," Blaine challenged and started to move his hands over Kurt's upper thigh.

"Get out, you are too distracting," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hands and took them off his thighs.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Blaine said., he He made no attempt to move; Kurt pursed his lips together and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine, you will be staying in your room tonight if you don't go now," Kurt threatened., Kurt looked atwatched Blaine's expression change from a very happy boy to one that resembled a kicked puppy.

"You don't play fair," Blaine groaned and let go of Kurt.

"Exactly, now go away," Kurt said playfully.

"Go where?" Blaine asked.

"Your room, you probably won't be able to distract me from there," Kurt said matter-of-factly. Blaine groaned and frowned at Kurt; he walked to the door, turned and smiled at Kurt.

"I would kiss you goodbye but I would probably get in trouble," Blaine said as he grinned at Kurt.

"Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt said tiredly.

"Bye, Kurty," Blaine said teasingly and walked to the door of Kurt's room.

"Don't call me Kurty," Kurt said pointedly.

, Blaine laughed and walked out the door. Kurt smiled as he shook his head slowly; Blaine was persistent to say the least. Kurt wasn't apposed opposed to what Blaine was doing but he knew if he didn't stop him he wouldn't be ready in time and would have to explain to Wes why that was and he really didn't want that. He loved Blaine and he had noticed that Blaine was beiening more clingy than usual.; Kurt knew it was because he was leaving tomorrow but he would never admit that out loud. He felt bad that he had rejected Blaine though., Iin his life he had been rejected by people many times and he hated the feeling he got. But he also felt a tiny bit proud of himself at being able to resist Blaine; he knew that many people would struggle to do that. Kurt smiled when he thought of it that way. There was a knock at his door, Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Blaine would think that that was long enough. Kurt spritzed overon some hairspray before walking to the door.

"Blaine, I told you- oh hi Jeff," Kurt said as he pulled the door open to reveal a quite disheveleddishevelled looking Jeff.

"Hey Kurt, do you have a minute?" Jeff asked as he walked through the door and turned to face Kurt.; Kurt closed the door behind him and stood in front of Jeff.

"I just wanted to say thank you for last night,?" Jeff said genuinely.; Kurt was confused, why was he thanking Kurt? Kurt should be thanking him.

"What did I do?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You helped me last night;, most people would have just let me continue to drink but you helped me and I just wanted to thank you for it," Jeff said earnestly.

"You remember last night?" Kurt asked highly amused.

"Parts of it but I distinctly remember that, you are a good person, Kurt," Jeff said as he patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"I'm not -"

"You are., I have met many people in my short life Kurt and I can honestly say that I have never met anyone like you. You are an amazing person and witty, too. I think it kind of threow Wes off a bit when you first arrived; he wasn't used to someone being able to keep up with him. I hope you realize how missed you are going to be when you leave," Jeff said earnestly., Kurt felt a tear start to form in the corner of his eye.

"People have told me that, but I don't really understand why," Kurt said truthfully., Jeff shook his head at him, disbelieving.

"Kurt, you have changed this school., people People are happier when they see you;, you make people have a better day just by being around them," Jeff said and extended his hand to Kurt.

"Everyone is going to miss you Kurt, you have been a good friend to me., I just wanted to make sure that you knew that," Jeff said waiting for Kurt to shake his hand., Kurt ignored his hand and hugged Jeff.

"My first goodbye," Kurt said under his breath as he tried to laugh it off. Jeff squeezed him tight and then released him.

"I'm the hardest person to say goodbye to right?" Jeff asked as he wiped his eye quickly,. Kurt could tell his own eyes were probably starting to go red as he felt a tear escape his eye.

"I hate goodbyes," Kurt said as he hastily wiped the tear away.

"Me, too," Jeff said as he tried to laugh off a tear.

"Oh, I have something for you," Kurt said as he walked over to his vanity, picking up a white box with a tasteful ribbon placed on top. He handed it to Jeff.

"At the next warbler's Warblers' practice can you give this to Wes? I think it will be rather hilarious when he opens it and make sure everyone is watching when he opens it," Kurt said picturing it in his head.

"Do I get to know what it is?" Jeff asked. Kurt just shook his head.

"Thank you for doing this Jeff. You made my experience at Dalton better, you were so nice to me when I arrived and I wasn't used to it. Most people at my old school were scared that they could "catch the gay" but you didn't care. You saw me for who I was not what I was. Thank you for that," Kurt said seriously., Jeff just nodded once.

"You like to make people cry, don't you, Kurt," Jeff said through a laugh as he wiped at his eye. There was a knock on the door and Wes, Sophie and Blaine entered the door. Confused looks crossed their faces as they looked at Kurt and Jeff.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked with concern as he looked at Kurt's reddened eyes.

"Yea, Jeff just said something really funny," Kurt lied., he He could tell by the look on Blaine's face that he didn't buy it.

"Ok, you ready to go?" Wes asked abruptly., Kurt nodded and they all made their way out of the room. Jeff clapped Kurt on his shoulder, squeezed it softly and thean walked off to his room clutching the present in his other hand. Wes and Sophie started to walk down the corridor., Blaine held back and waited for Kurt to lock his door; after he finally got it locked he stopped Kurt and looked at him with concern.

"Why did you lie to me?" Blaine asked., he He wasn't angry, just genuinely curious.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered and looked away from Blaine.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he lifted Kurt's chin up to make him look at him.

"Reality is a bitch," Kurt muttered., Blaine just laughed and hugged Kurt. Kurt clasped his arms around Blaine tightly and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You two coming?" Wes asked as he turned to look at them.

"Come on," Blaine cajoled., he He wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt's waist and they walked down the corridor.

"So, what's wrong with Kurt?" Sophie asked. Blaine and Sophie were inside the restaurant paying for their food while Wes and Kurt waited in the car. They decided that they didn't want to eat at the restaurant and decided to just get take away instead. Blaine just sighed; he rested his head on his hand that was propped up on the counter.

"I have no idea,idea; he was fine when he kicked me out of his room-"

"He kicked you out of his room? Why?" Sophie asked slightly outraged., Blaine smirked before he answered.

"I, um, was being distracting," Blaine said slightly blushing., Sophie looked at him quizzically.

"What were you doing?" Sophie asked., Blaine started to blush more, no way was he telling her because she would tell Wes.

"Look, that doesn't matter, but all I know is he was fine when I left and then crumbled when I came back," Blaine said as he ran his hand through his hair, slightly stressing.

"Do you think Jeff had something to do with it?" Sophie asked as she started to play with a pair of chopsticks.

"It's plausible, he was the last one to talk to Kurt," Blaine said deep in thought., if If Jeff had hurt Kurt, it wasn't going to end well for him.

"Maybe Jeff was saying goodbye to Kurt," Sophie said snapping Blaine out of his thoughts about on what he would do to Jeff.

"Goodbye? But Kurt isn't that close to Jeff," Blaine said defensively.

"You sure? Wes said that they were always together laughing and joking in class and stuff. Maybe Jeff was Kurt's friend, like your Wes or David is your friend," Sophie said as she looked to see if the waitress was anywhere to be found.

"I don't have any classes with Jeff so I wouldn't know, but I didn't think it would be that hard to say goodbye to him," Blaine said slipping back into a deep thought again.

"Maybe it's not Jeff but just saying goodbye in the first place., did Did Kurt say anything to you when Jeff left?" Sophie asked., Blaine groaned.

"Yes, he did., god God i'm I'm an idiot - why didn't I pick up on it?" Blaine asked as he ran his hand through his hair again. Sophie hugged him and laughed quietly.

"Because you are Blaine;, you need a neon sign to even recognize the most obvious body language. Don't beat yourself up, ok? What did Kurt say?" Sophie asked as she stroked Blaine's back.

"He said that 'reality is a bitch' then hugged me," Blaine groaned out realizing what he had done., Sophie just laughed inaudibly and let go of Blaine.

"Wow, that is a massive sign to miss, Blaine," Sophie said with amusement thick in her voice.

"I know; I feel terrible. What am I supposed to do now?" Blaine asked., the The waitress came up to the counter and presented them with their food. Sophie paid and they grabbed the plastic bags.

"Just don't talk about it., if If Kurt wants to, then talk about it then talk about it but if not don't mention it," Sophie said as she opened the door of the restaurant. They walked through and made their way back to Wes's car.

"But I don't know if I can pretend that everything is ok," Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Blaine," Sophie stopped walking abruptly turned and glared at Blaine; Blaine stopped and focused on her face.

"Tomorrow is going to be hard enough for everyone as it is, so you don't need to add more to it by talking about it incessantly tonight. Kurt wouldn't want that. So just be there for Kurt tonight and don't mention anything about tomorrow ok?" Sophie threatened., Blaine nodded once.

"Good, now let's get back to the car before they start to wonder where we are," Sophie said lightly and tugged Blaine towards the car.

Kurt was very quiet on the car ride back to Dalton., Blaine kept looking at Sophie in the rear view mirror looking for some sign of guidance;, she just shrugged and turned back to the conversation she was having with Wes.

"You ok?" Blaine asked., he He saw Sophie glare at him but ignored her. Kurt looked up., he He had been staring at his hands the whole drive, just playing with the seat belt that was across his midsection.

"Yeah, just tired," Kurt said as he smiled weakly., Blaine nodded once. 'He could be tired,' Blaine thought but then realized that it was probably just a cover story., he He reached over and grasped one of Kurt's hands. He looked over at Kurt and smiled.

"It's ok, you can sleep when we get back to your room," Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand., Kurt nodded and turned his attention to the window watching as the road passed by. They pulled in to Dalton, Wes parked the car and they all got out. Kurt walked close to Blaine as they made their way through the building.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Wes asked as he searched for his keys in his pocket.

"Just going to watch a movie thean go to bed, probably," Blaine answered., Kurt pulled out his keys as they walked up to his door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said as he unlocked his door. They said goodbye and Kurt and Blaine walked through the door, closing it behind them.

"You got all dressed up for nothing," Blaine teased as he placed the bag of food on the vanity. Kurt just shrugged and walked over to his bag and lookedlooking for something comfortable to wear.

"I like to look nice," Kurt said nonchalantly as he pulled out his Dalton jumper and a pair of sweat pants.

"You look good no matter what you wear," Blaine said as he took off his shoes.

"Sure I do," Kurt said sarcastically.

"You do, Kurt," Blaine said earnestly.

"I guess I should believe you," Kurt said as he started to change into his other clothes.

"You should always believe everything I say," Blaine said playfully., Kurt just rolled his eyes and cracked a small smile.

"But you forget that i'm I'm not as gullible as Wes and David," Kurt said as he put his jumper over his head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Blaine said cheerfully. Kurt just rolled his eyes again and walked over to his DVD player. He put Burlesque into the player and walked over to his bed. Blaine walked over as well and got under the covers. Kurt got into a comfy seated position and took the container Blaine handed him.

"So what did I get?" Kurt asked as he inspected the food.

"Cantonese steak and rice, it's really nice," Blaine said as he tried to use his chopsticks., Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine struggle.

"If you get any on my bed, i'm I'm not cleaning it," Kurt said as he watched a piece of broccoli fall back into the container.

"Chopsticks are confusing," Blaine said as he tried to stab the broccoli.

"For those with feeble minds," Kurt muttered., Blaine just smiled and poked his tongue out at Kurt. Blaine tried again but it failed.

"Here," Kurt said with a laugh., he He used his chopsticks to pick up the broccoli, placed it in Blaine's mouth and smiled at him. He placed the broccoli in Blaine's mouth and smiled at him.

"I feel like i'm I'm feeding a baby," Kurt said happily.

"Not my fault i'm I'm not coordinated, chopsticks are hard," Blaine said as he picked out a piece of meat with his fingers and placed in his mouth., Kurt just sighed.

"Here, let me help you," Kurt said as he picked up the pair of chopsticks Blaine was using., he He placed them in Blaine's hand and positioned them correctly.

"Now squeeze them together to pick up the food," Kurt said as he watched Blaine struggle with the simple motion. Blaine put the chopsticks down and looked at Kurt.

"I give up," Blaine said exasperatedly., Kurt giggled and ruffled Blaine's hair.

"It's ok, I guess it was too advanced for you," Kurt teased.

"Shut up, it's confusing," Blaine said defensively., Kurt just laughed and fed Blaine another mouthful of food. Blaine was feeling better now that Kurt was smiling, he even didn't mind that it was at his expense.

Kurt was feeling slightly better now. He couldn't help but smile at Blaine; it was the most awkward looking thing he had ever seen. Even Brittany could use chopsticks and that is saying something, but Kurt liked feeding Blaine even if did sound like a weird thing to say.

They finished eating and turned their focus back to the TV. Kurt was laying against Blaine with his head resting on Blaine's collar bone. He was starting to get cold, his Dalton jumper wasn't that thick and the blankets on his bed weren't all that warm. Kurt snuggled more into Blaine trying to get warm.

"You ok?" Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt.

"Just cold," Kurt said as he tried to get closer to Blaine.

"Here," Blaine said as he took off his jacket., he He put it around Kurt's shoulders and kissed Kurt's forehead before turning back to the screen. Kurt rested his head back on Blaine's collarbone again and hugged the jacket to him.

"I get to wear the magic jacket," Kurt asked and giggled.

"You can wear it as much as you want," Blaine said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, tugging him closer.

"That's good to know," Kurt whispered as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's midsection. Kurt didn't really focus on the movie; he just wanted to be held by Blaine. Kurt realised that tomorrow night that he would be sleeping alone. It's not that Blaine and Kurt got up to anything,; he just liked having someone sleeping next to him. Kurt sighed as reality was starting to sink in.; Kurt just hugged Blaine closer to him and closed his eyes. Kurt He felt Blaine start to rub his back; he and leant into the touch and took a deep breathbreathing deeply.

"Are you feeling ok? You are oddly quiet," Blaine said as he looked down at Kurt; Kurt just shook his head opened his eyes.

"Just thinking about everything that is happening. it's It's a lot to take in," Kurt said.

"I know, but it will be ok," Blaine whispered.

"Hope so," Kurt whispered.

"I know it will be," Blaine said as he held Kurt to him.

"You know that we'll have to sleep alone tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"It's ok, if I get lonely ill I'll sleep in Wes's bed," Blaine joked.; Kurt just smiled and hugged Blaine.

"That's a scary thought., I think Finn would get freaked out if I did that," Kurt said., Blaine just smiled.

"I had a good night," Kurt said.,

"Really?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Yeah, it was nice. I just wanted to stay in and be with you and that is exactly what happened," Kurt said as he closed his eyes again.

"I think I am going to go to sleep now," Kurt said through a yawn.

"Night, Kurt," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the top of his head.

"Night, Blaine," Kurt whispered., he He shuffled down a little down the bed a little and rested his head over Blaine's chest.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as he hugged himself closer to Blaine.

"I love me, too," Blaine said., Kurt just sighed.

"You're an idiot," Kurt muttered.

"You know i'm I'm starting to think that that is my pet name," Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"You'd think that but you are wrong," Kurt said quoting Blaine from earlier., Blaine just chuckled and kissed Kurt's head again.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered sweetly., Kurt nuzzled his head on Blaine's chest as he started to drift to sleep, hearing letting the lyrical tones of Christina and the steady beat of Blaine's heart lull him to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine stretched out his arms and legs and yawned. He was surprisingly cold; he reached over for Kurt but heard the noise of paper being crinkled. He forced his eyes to open; he looked around the room to find himself alone. Weird. He looked at his hand to find a piece of paper on Kurt's pillow. He grabbed the piece of folded paper and looked at it. His name was written on one side.; Blaine scrunched his forehead up in confusion. Was this a goodbye letter? Blaine shook that thought out of his mind.; he knew Kurt would never do that. He unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it.

_**Dear Blaine,**_

_**If I know you and I do, you will be freaking out, this isn't a suicide note so don't fret. I had to run an errand; I will be back in an hour or so. I will be back with breakfast and coffee **_

_**Love Kurt x.**_

Blaine read over the letter three times., who Who had to get up early on a Sunday to run an errand? Blaine just shook his head and turned the TV on. He selected play on the menu and watched the movie start up. He didn't really watch it last night and missed most of it. Blaine saunk back in theto bed and sighed, he was disappointed that Kurt wasn't there when he woke up.; he He liked waking up next to Kurt; he wasn't put together when he woke up, he looked human. It always made Blaine smile., Blaine also liked waking up and playing with Kurt's soft hair. Kurt never let him touch his hair after he styled it in the morning, so he always took extra time to play with his hair when he woke up. Blaine sat there scowling at the TV with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Where the hell was Kurt? He continued to watch the TV, his scowl never disappeared. Even Cam Gigandet in eyeliner and a vest couldn't move his scowl. 'Kurt looks better in a vest,' Blaine thought. Blaine growled angrily, threw his head back and accidently hit the wall.

"Ow, fuck," Blaine shouted as he rubbed his head., he He checked his hand to see if there was blood. He put his hand behind his head when there was no blood and slowly leant against the wall.

'This was turning out to be a perfect morning,' Blaine muttered to himself, he facedfacing the TV again. He sighed angrily and closed his eyes. After 40 minutes the door creaked open and Blaine heard someone stumble through. Blaine peeaked one eye open to look, Kurt stood there and straightened his shirt.

"Hi," Kurt said as he closed the door.

"Hi," Blaine groaned as he rubbed his head again., Kurt looked at him with a confused glance.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked as he walked over to Blaine., Kurt handed Blaine his coffee and sat on the bed.

"Sort of, I kind of hit my head on the wall," Blaine said embarrassedly., Kurt smiled into his coffee.

"That was smart," Kurt said sarcastically., Blaine just rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"Don't be mean, it hurt," Blaine said petulantly as he rubbed his head again., Kurt leant over and softly kissed his forehead.

"Better now?" Kurt asked sweetly., Blaine smiled at him.

"A little," Blaine said sheepishly., Kurt smiled as he reached over for the paper bag. Kurt reached into the bag, pulled out an apple and handed it to Blaine. Blaine just looked down at it and frowned.

"It's breakfast," Kurt said with a grin., Blaine just looked down at in disgust. He did like fruit but he didn't like eating it for breakfast. Kurt broke into a laugh which scared Blaine. Kurt reached into the bag and pulled out a burger.

"I'm not that mean," Kurt said as he handed it to Blaine. Blaine opened the wrapper to be hit by the amazing smell of bacon and eggs wrapped in a sour dough bun. Blaine took a huge bite and groaned when he ate.

"My god, this is so good," Blaine said as he took another huge bite. Kurt just laughed as he took a bite of the apple.

"So, where did you go?" Blaine asked with a mouthful of food.

"That's disgusting, just to let you know," Kurt said pointedly. Blaine just shrugged.

"Burger's really good," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"You didn't answer my question," Blaine said., Kurt just smiled.

"All will be revealed later," Kurt said and took another bite of his apple., Blaine looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I'm not telling you Blaine," Kurt said., Blaine just frowned at him; he put his burger down and crawled towards Kurt. Kurt looked at him quizzically as he crept further; Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's hips and smiled evilly.

"Well," Blaine whispered seductively., he He lightly traced his lips over Kurt's neck, brushing his way up to Kurt's ear.

"Maybe I can get it out of you," Blaine whispered breathlessly., he He heard Kurt swallow. Blaine laughed and slowly ran his hand up Kurt's leg; Kurt leant back so he was now lying down on the bed. Kurt cupped Blaine's face and pulled him down to kiss him. Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's stomach then over to his ribs and started to tickle him.

"Blaine, don't!" Kurt squealed out through laughs., Blaine laughed at Kurt and continued to tickle him.

"You gonna tell me where you were?" Blaine asked as he stopped tickling Kurt.

"Nope," Kurt stated.

"That's too bad for you," Blaine said and started to tickle Kurt again. Kurt tried to swat Blaine's hands away but Blaine just fought harder to tickle him.; Kurt continued to laugh and smile.

"Stop, stop!" Kurt laughed.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you" Blaine said playfully and tickled Kurt's ribs.

"Ok, I'll tell you," Kurt said. Blaine stopped tickling Kurt. Blaine layid over Kurt chest and smiled; Kurt reached over and brushed a stray lock of Blaine's hair off his face.

"I was out getting breakfast," Kurt said matter-of-factly., Blaine nodded.

"Uh huh, where else?" Blaine asked as he played with a button on Kurt's shirt., he He smiled to himself remembering the night of Kurt's going away party.

"Hey, buttons," Blaine said sheepishly as he smiled at Kurt.

"You have the attention span of a gold fish," Kurt muttered., Blaine shushed him and smiled.

"So, did you meet a secret admirer?" Blaine asked.

"No, I didn't and I'm not telling you. It will ruin the surprise I have for you," Kurt said as he started to stroke Blaine's hair.

"You got me something?" Blaine asked. that That wasn't fair. Kurt said he wasn't allowed to get him anything but Kurt went and bought him something.

"Sort of, if I tell you any more it will ruin it," Kurt said and placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips.

"But I wasn't allowed to get you anything and you got me something," Blaine protested., Kurt fought a smile as he looked at Blaine.

"Believe me, this present is as much for me as for you," Kurt said with a wicked grin.

"I'm intrigued now," Blaine said eagerly.

"You should be," Kurt said and kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips, pulling him closer to him.

"Is it lingerie?" Blaine asked sheepishly., Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

"Could you imagine me wearing those leather shorts with chains and whips and-"

"God, yes," Blaine said picturing Kurt in his mind., Kurt snorted out a laugh.

"You sure it's not that?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"It's not leather shorts, I can tell you that much," Kurt said with an amused smile.

"I wish it was," Blaine whispered as he looked down and played with the belt loops of Kurt's black jeans.

"I could have guessed that," Kurt muttered., Blaine winked at Kurt and pressed their lips together. Blaine pushed himself closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt kissed him back entangling his hand in Blaine's hair and pulling him closer. Kurt rolled over so he was on top of Blaine; he started to kiss along Blaine's jaw line. Blaine stroked over the exposed skin of Kurt's lower back, slowly running his hands under Kurt's shirt. Blaine reached his lips up to Kurt's ear.

"Better thaen lingerie," Blaine whispered seductively., Kurt laughed a breathy laugh and traced his hands down Blaine's torso, grasping at his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Wait," Blaine said abruptly., Kurt froze and looked at him with a quizzically expression.

"Something's not right," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt with a huge grin. Kurt's forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well we are alone, kissing and there isn't a distraction. No Wes or David. Something is off," Blaine said with his grin widening. Kurt laughed and shook his head slowly.

"That is true, it's eerie. But we should make the most of it," Kurt said as he leant down and kissed Blaine again, slowly tracing his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt closer to him. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth and softly massaged his tongue against Kurt's. Kurt groaned quietly and pulled Blaine closer to him; Kurt started to tug Blaine's shirt up over his head.

"Kurt! I need to ask you something!" Charlotte shouted as she pounded her fist against the door. Kurt and Blaine broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Blaine growled and looked at Kurt., Kurt regretfully pulled Blaine's shirt back down.

"Now that's just cruel," Blaine said as he shook his head and laughed.

"What do you want to know?" Kurt shouted then pressed his lips to Blaine's and ran his hand through Blaine's hair.

"It's about my hair," Charlotte said., Kurt reluctantly pulled his lips away from Blaine's and groaned quietly with anger.

"I'm sure it looks great," Kurt said nonchalantly and kissed Blaine again., Blaine laughed against his lips and kissed Kurt deeper.

"I need help, can I come in?" Charlotte asked.

"No," Blaine whispered., Kurt laughed and untangled himself from Blaine. Kurt sat up on the bed, Blaine didn't move; he stayed lying on his back.

"Door's open, come in," Kurt said exasperatedly., Blaine scowled as the door opened to reveal a far too chipper Charlotte.

"Hey, guys," Charlotte said as she closed the door,. she She beamed as she walked over to the bed. She sat down next to Kurt and smiled.

"I can see that you need help, what did you do to it?" Kurt said as he ran his hand through her hair. It was kinked in odd ways and looked dry.

"I was straightening it and David... distracted me" Charlotte said shyly., Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"Sounds like someone I know," Kurt said and winked at Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and then continued to scowl at Charlotte; Kurt bit his lip trying to hid the smile that was about to creep on his face.

"Then it just went all weird and I don't know how to fix it," Charlotte said, looking at Kurt.

"Did you use heat protectant spray?" Kurt asked.

"No, I forgot to bring it," Charlotte said not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Go get your straightener and I will fix your hair," Kurt said tiredly., Charlotte leaped at Kurt and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Kurt! I'll be right back," Charlotte said as she stood up.

"Don't rush," Blaine said as he glared at Charlotte., Charlotte flashed him a confused look before walking out of the door. Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's shirt and pulled him backwards.

"Now where were we," Blaine said as he placed his hand on the back of Kurt's head.

"Right about here," Kurt whispered as he planted a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and ran his fingers through the back of Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, deepening the kiss as he cupped Blaine's chin. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and stroked Kurt's face with his other hand. The door opened and Kurt pulled away., Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him again.

"I can come back," Charlotte said as she turned to the door.

"Yes, come back later. Much later," Blaine said and went to kiss Kurt again.

"No, it's ok," Kurt said as he tried to sit up.

"I'm not finished kissing you," Blaine said petulantly., Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Blaine again.

"Take a seat," Kurt said to Charlotte as he pointed to the vanity chair. Blaine shuffled over to the top of the bed and huffed down against the pillow and hit his head against the wall again.

"Ow," Blaine growled and put his hand to his head. Charlotte and Kurt started to laugh.

"Twice in one morning, you're on a roll," Kurt mocked.

"Shut up," Blaine said petulantly and rubbed his head.

"You'd think he would have learnt by the first time," Charlotte said as she smiled up at Kurt., Blaine just frowned at the both of them. Kurt smiled and turned on the hair straightener. Kurt sprayed her hair with heat protectant spray and brushed it through her hair.

"Blaine, do you want to help?" Kurt asked as he started sectioning Charlotte's hair.

"Nope," Blaine said as he continued to rub his head.

"You sure? It will be quicker if you help," Kurt said with a wink.

"Yes, but Charlotte won't leave even after you are finished," Blaine said as he glared at her.

"Not my fault I like to talk," Ccharlotte said defensively.

"Who's fault is it then?" Blaine retorted.

"My mother's," Charlotte stated., Blaine cracked a smile and tried to fight it. Blaine pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to Kurt.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked as he started to hug Kurt from behind. Blaine started to sway with Kurt as he kissed Kurt's neck.

"Not that., Iit's really distracting," Kurt whispered as he started to brush Charlotte's hair.

"That's good to know," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck., Hhe traced a hand over Kurt's toned stomach and smiled when Kurt froze.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered hastily but didn't stop him. Charlotte looked up in the mirror and smiled.

"Having fun Blaine?" Charlotte asked. Blaine just hugged Kurt closer to him.

"I was before you got here," Blaine said petulantly and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, I am sorry, but I had a hair emergency," Charlotte said matter-of-factly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You really did," Kurt muttered as he picked up the hair straightener,]. Charlotte scowled at him in the mirror. Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on the cheek; Kurt blushed slightly and started on the bottom section of her hair.

"So, what did you do last night?" Charlotte asked.

"Kurt fell asleep early so we didn't do anything," Blaine said as he grinned at Kurt in the mirror.

"I was tired," Kurt said pointedly and jabbed Blaine playfully in the ribs.

"Uh-huh," Blaine said.

"Do you want to know what I got up to?" Charlotte asked with a huge grin spreading on to her face.

"God, no," Kurt said immediately.

"Why?" Blaine whispered., Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to face Blaine.

"Don't be so naïve," Kurt said with a grin., he He let down the next section of Charlotte's hair and proceeded to straighten it. Blaine thought for a minute about what Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, don't tell me," Blaine rushed out.; Kurt giggled and leant back into Blaine as Blaine tightened his arms around him. Kurt smiled happily as he continued to straighten her hair. Kurt's door opened and Blaine looked to see who it was.

"Hey, can I chill in here? Wes and David are playing Hhalo or call Call of warfare Warfare or something and they aren't able to form sentences," Sophie asked. Kurt just nodded and Sophie walked in, shut the door and sat on Kurt's bed.

"So what happened to Charlotte?" Sophie asked as she settled against the wall of the bed.

"Minor disaster, but Ii'm fixing it," Kurt said as he continued to straighten her hair.

"Like the time when you burnt your neck 5 five times and David thought you were cheating on him," Sophie said highly amused., Blaine smiled when he remembered the memory. David had hidden in Blaine's room for two days and refused to leave. He just sat there crying and hugging Wes. UntilWes until David let Charlotte explain what happened., he He didn't stop teasing her for weeks.

"No, not like that time. that That should never be mentioned ever again," Charlotte said pointedly. Sophie laughed and picked up a magazine that was under Kurt's bed.

"You know it's a nice change of pace to find a vogue Vogue magazine and not a porn magazine under a boy's' bed" Sophie said as she opened the magazine.

"Kurt would be too embarrassed to buy a porn magazine even if he did want it," Blaine said matter-of-factly., Kurt tried to fight a smile as he looked at Blaine in the mirror.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Kurt said as the a grin appeared on his face.

"You know," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear,. "You don't need to buy a magazine if you want to-"

"You don't need to buy a magazine if you want to-"

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt said as hise cheeks flamed., Blaine kissed Kurt just under his earlobe and played with the material of Kurt's shirt.

"What's with Blaine?" Sophie asked as she stared at him.

"He won't leave Kurt alone; it's quite amusing because Kurt keeps blushing. I have no idea what Blaine is muttering in his ear," Charlotte said as she looked at Kurt in the mirror.

"I said-,"Blaine was cut off by Kurt's hand., Blaine licked Kurt's hand trying to make him takeing his hand off his mouth. Kurt just leant back and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Blaine, you have had your tongue in my mouth, do you really think I care if you lick my hand?" Kurt whispered and smiled at Blaine. Blaine just shook his head and smiled against Kurt's hand.

"Good, now shut up," Kurt laughed out and wiped his hand on Blaine, getting the saliva off.

"Are you almost done?" Charlotte asked.

"I can do it the fast way or I can do it the right way," Kurt said as he put down another section of hair. Charlotte just sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If Blaine helped, it would go a lot faster," Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine in the mirror.

"Yes, but if Blaine helped that would mean that I would have to stop hugging you," Blaine said and tightened his grip around Kurt.

"Awe," Sophie said as she looked up from the magazine. Kurt just rolled his eyes at her.

"So Kurt," Sophie began.

"So Sophie," Kurt repeated.

"When do I get my make over?" Sophie asked.

"I'm busy today, how about next weekend or some day through the week?" Kurt asked.

"Why are you busy today?" Sophie asked as she turned the page., Blaine shot her an evil look.

"Oh, right," Sophie said, slightly embarrassed., a A short, awkward silence crossed the room. Charlotte looked up at Blaine in the mirror.

"I think we should be fixing Blaine's hair, what did you to do it?" Charlotte asked, slightly horrified.

"Ask Kurt," Blaine said sheepishly., Kurt just blushed and focused on Charlotte's hair.

"Ah, sex hair," Charlotte said nonchalantly.

"Would have been if you didn't come," Blaine said.

"At least someone came, aye Blaine?" Charlotte said with a huge grin on her face., Kurt's face flamed.

"Oh my god, can we please change the subject?" Kurt said, slightly flustered.

"I'd prefer if it I came," Blaine muttered.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt squealed embarrassedly., Blaine chuckled to himself and clutched Kurt closer to him.

"I'm joking," Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt on the neck.

"Or am I?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt down his neck and kissed his collarbone.

"Look at Kurt, he is all embarrassed," Charlotte teased.

"I hate you all," Kurt said petulantly as he continued to blush.

"What happened to dapper, polite, responsible Blaine?" Kurt asked quizzically., Blaine just smiled as he played with the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"He only exists on Mondays through Fridays," Blaine said., Kurt rolled his eyes at him and straightened the last layer of Charlotte's hair.

"All done," Kurt said as he lightly spritzed over some hairspray over on her hair.

"Thank you, it looks so much better," Charlotte said as she admired herself in the mirror,. Kurt smiled to himself and turned off the straightener.

"Room service," came a high pitched voice from outside the room., the The door barged banged open with Wes and David walking through. They walked over and jumped on Kurt's bed.

"I thought you were playing call Call of dutyDuty," Kurt said as he looked at them.

"We did, but then we figured out that it is more fun to annoy you," Wes said as David nodded in agreement.

"Oh joy," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Can you be metro sexual if you are homosexual?" Wes asked as he inspected the hair straightener.

"Wes, you kind of blur the line between both of them," Blaine said., Kurt smiled as he leant back into Blaine. Kurt was sitting in between Blaine's legs on the bed leaning against him. Blaine had his strong arms wrapped protectively around Kurt's mid section and had been placing precarious kisses along Kurt's neck. Kurt hadn't said much, he just sat there and enjoyed being held by Blaine. Kurt was painfully aware that he had to leave in ten minutes, but he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He just leant back against Blaine and closed his eyes.

"I do not blur the lines, I make new lines," Wes said defensively.

"Sure you do," Sophie said sarcastically.

"Aren't girlfriends supposed to stick up for their boyfriends?" Wes asked Sophie.

"Some do," Sophie said and winked at Wes., Wes just rolled his eyes.

"Why am I dating you?" Wes asked.

"Because no one else in their right mind would date you," Sophie stated., Kurt huffed out a laugh and smiled.

"Good thing you are in your left mind then," Wes said sheepishly.

"You call me cheesy," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear., Kurt opened his eyes and smiled up at Blaine.

"Yes, and you do it so well," Kurt deadpanned.; Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips.

"Oh, aren't they sweet," Wes said.

"Our little boy is growing up so fast," David said as he pretended to wipe a tear away.

"You two are annoying," Kurt muttered and quickly kissed Blaine again. Kurt looked over at the clock and sighed, he had 7 minutes left. He knew that he should probably say goodbye now because he didn't know how long that was going to take. Kurt turned to look at Wes and David regretfully.

"I have to go, my dad wants me back for dinner and if I don't leave soon I will get in trouble," Kurt stated, everyone Everyone nodded and hopped off the bed.

"See ya, buddy" David said as he pulled Kurt into a hug., Kurt hugged him back.

"I'll be back next weekend, so don't miss me too much," Kurt said with a grin. Sophie and Charlotte walked up to Kurt and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'll see you through the week and we can do my hair," Sophie said as let go of Kurt.

"Keep an eye on Charlotte for me? I don't trust her with a hair straightener" Kurt said cheekily, Sophie smiled and nodded. Sophie, Charlotte and David walked out the door. Wes walked over and hugged Kurt.

"Remember to tell me if Blaine acts strange ok?" Kurt whispered.

"He always acts strange," Wes deadpanned.; Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled away from Wes.

"Thank you, Wes," Kurt said earnestly., Wes nodded once and walked out the door and closed it behind him. Blaine walked over to Kurt and hugged.

"Kurt I-"

"Blaine, i'm I'm not ready to say goodbye to you," Kurt said as he hugged Blaine closer to him.

"Me either," Blaine whispered into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt hugged Blaine closer to him and fought back a tear.

"Come help me pack," Kurt said as he reluctantly loosened his arms around Blaine. Kurt walked over to his duffle bag and placed it on the bed. Kurt walked over to his vanity and grabbed an armful of products. He like the vanity in his dorm room, it reminded him of his mother's one he had at home. He smiled as he remembered sitting down at it every morning and applying moisturizer to his face and dabbing cologne on just to tease Blaine. He felt a small tear escape his eye as all the memories flooded back. He looked around the room and spotted his tall wooden closet. Remembering all the nights he would excitedly pick out an outfit for a date Blaine would take him on', the tired repetitive mornings of picking out the same Dalton uniform. He thought he hated it but now he just smiled at the stupid routine. He looked over at his bed, his plush comforter and Egyptian cotton sheets were now gone and replaced by the Dalton supplied sheets. He smiled when he remembered the time Mercedes had stayed at Dalton for the weekend. They stayed up all night and pranked called Mr. Schue. The confusion in his voice when he was asked if his fridge was running was priceless. He remembered the time first time Blaine stayed over; he smiled as he remembered how awkward Blaine had been. Blaine was so embarrassed when he woke up the next morning spooning Kurt, he tried to scoot away but Kurt had reassured him that everything was perfectly ok and he didn't mind. After that Blaine had never hesitated to kiss Kurt, hold Kurt or even reach over and tug him closer when they were sleeping. Kurt felt another tear escape; he hastily wiped it away and walked into the bathroom looking for anything he might have left behind. He looked in the mirror, another damn memory flooding back. Kurt remembered his first morning of boarding at Dalton. Kurt, who usually so put together and organised had no idea what to do with his hair. He had texted Blaine to ask him for an appropriate way to style his hair; Blaine rushed right over to help Kurt. Kurt opened the door to reveal Blaine holding 2 cups of coffee. Blaine gave one to Kurt and told him that it was a 2 for 1 so he decided to get him one. Then the tradition was born, Blaine would precisely arrive at Kurt's door every morning at 8:30 with a piping hot non-fat mocha.

Kurt placed his hands on the sink and let a few inevitable glistening tears fall down his porcelain face.

"Kurt, do you want this in your bag?" Blaine asked as he walked into the bathroom. Kurt looked up in the mirror to see Blaine holding his magazine, his eyes were rimmed red. Blaine dropped the magazine when he saw Kurt's eyes and ran over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt pulled Blaine close and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Blaine, I can't do this," Kurt choked as he buried his head into Blaine's neck.

"Yes, you can," Blaine whispered., Kurt shook his head against Blaine's neck and took a deep breath.

"Kurt, you are strong, you can do this," Blaine said strongly., Blaine leadled Kurt back into his room and sat him down on his bed.

"I'll pack the rest of your stuff, ok," Blaine said and sweetly kissed Kurt's forehead before he walked back into the bathroom. Kurt sighed and wiped his eyes again. He looked around his room and realised the thing he was going to miss the most:; Blaine. Blaine had been there for Kurt from the start. He had helped him through Dalton, helped him with his battles with Karofsky and had just been there for him whenever he needed to talk. Most of Kurt's memories of his room involved Blaine in some way, even the vest he was wearing had something to do with Blaine. Blaine and Kurt went shopping one day because Blaine had a very formal event coming up and his parents told him that he needed to dress up. They looked through dozens of shops and couldn't find anything, until they stumbled across this quaint little shop stowed away in an alley. They looked through it and found everything Blaine had needed. Blaine told Kurt to try on a vest because it was satin and would go perfectly with his skin tone. Kurt walked into the change room and Blaine said that he must help Kurt. Kurt and Blaine made out in the change room for about 20 minutes before the shop owner came looking for them. Kurt was so embarrassed that he just bought the vest, but it did look good on him.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom with a handful of items and placed them in the duffle bag. Kurt never took his eyes off Blaine, he just watched him as he walked around the room gathering up all of Kurt's possessions. Kurt took a deep breath as he realised Blaine was finished.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked as he picked up the bag., Kurt just nodded and stood up from the bed. He walked over to Blaine and went to grab the bag out of his hand.

"I can-"

"Please, I want to carry it," Blaine said earnestly., Kurt nodded once and walked over to the door. He opened it and walked out, Blaine quickly followed. Kurt closed the door and put his key in the lock. The lock stuck and refused to turn.

"If you got it fixed-"

"Blaine, please don't say that," Kurt whispered as another tear fell down his face. Blaine just nodded when he heard Kurt's tone. Kurt turned the key a few more times and finally got the door locked.

The door had been Wes's fault; Wes was trying to prove a point to David that he could pick a lock like they do in the movies. So when Kurt came back from coffee with Mercedes to find Wes and David using pliers on his door, he was confused to say the least. After nearly an hour they got the snapped bobby pin out of the door and the door had never been the same since. The door always got stuck or jammed, but Kurt like reviewing the memory every time he unlocked his door. A small tear cascaded its way down Kurt's face, he didn't bother to wipe it away. kKnowing many more tears were about to form. Kurt turned and walked over to Blaine. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and they proceeded to walk down the long, winding hallways. They didn't say anything to each other as they walked through the school. Kurt just leant into Blaine and hid his face. Kurt stared at the passing walls, recounting every morning Blaine and he had walked down the halls, sneaking kisses and running late for class. Kurt looked sadly over at Blaine', Blaine placed a chaste kiss on top of Kurt's head opened the main entrance door. They walked out into the student parking lot and walked over to Kurt's car. Kurt clicked the button on his keys; Blaine walked to the back seat and threw the duffle bag in. Blaine turned back to Kurt and threw his arms around him and buried his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt clutched Blaine tight as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't know what to say." Blaine whispered., Kurt felt a tear fall onto this shirt. Kurt stroked Blaine's hair and kissed his head.

"Me either," Kurt said scrupulously, "all I know is that I love you, that I am going to miss you like crazy and I can't bearare to think what tomorrow is going to be like," Kurt whispered earnestly, Blaine's breathing faulted as a silent sob escaped. Kurt leant back a little and stroked Blaine's face.

"Hey, it's ok," Kurt cooed., Kurt brushed a lock of hair off Blaine's face and tried to smile.

"Look, I know all week I have been saying that you should go back to McKinley because you need to be with your friends from new New directions Directions but I didn't know I would feel this sad. I love you Kurt and the feeling of losing you is over whelming an-,"Blaine choked on another sob and buried his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt didn't try to hold any tears back now; he just let them fall as he squeezed Blaine closer to him. Kurt tried to take a deep breath but failed. He just rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed Blaine into a bone crunching hug.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"Don't be sorry, i'm I'm being selfish" Blaine whispered., Kurt let more tears fall down his face. Kurt looked at his watch and sighed heavily.

"I have to go," Kurt said regretfully.

"Don't go," Blaine whispered his voice slightly breaking as he hugged Kurt closer.

"I'll be back on the weekend," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's soft curls.

"I know but that is 5 days away," Blaine said scrupulously.

"Time apart makes the heart grow fonder," Kurt whispered into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I don't think my heart could grow fonder of you Kurt," Blaine said earnestly.

"I know I feel the same way. But I have to go," Kurt whispered as he slowly unravelled himself from Blaine. Blaine just nodded once and opened Kurt's door for him. Kurt slowly hopped in the driver's seat; he had his legs over the seat out the door. He wrapped his legs lightly around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and fiercely kissed Kurt. The kiss was urgent and desperate and needy, the feeling of losing each other was overwhelming. Kurt tangled his hand in Blaine's hair, pulling and grasping at Blaine, trying to get him as close as he possibly could. They continued to kiss for a minute or two, enjoying the closeness they both shared. Kurt was the first to lean out; he softly placed his forehead against Blaine's and closed his eyes.

"I miss you already," Kurt whispered.

"Me, too, there shouldn't be a good in goodbye," Blaine whispered earnestly., a A fresh batch of tears glistened down Kurt's face. Blaine softly wiped them away and pulled away from Kurt. He walked back and closed Kurt's door. Kurt turned in his seat and turned the ignition on.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kurt said as he reached over into the back seat and pulled out a large white box with a red ribbon tied around it. He presented it to Blaine and smiled weakly.

"Don't open this until you get back to your room," Kurt urged., Blaine nodded once and kept his lips tightly pressed together as a small tear escaped his eye.

"I love you," Kurt whispered ands he his voice broke on the last word., he He leant through the window and place a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered., Kurt took one last look at Blaine and slowly reversed out of his spot. Kurt drove the short distance to the exit. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Blaine clutching the present tightly in his hand and waving goodbye with his other. Kurt wiped his eye as he turned on to the road.

"Goodbye shouldn't have a good in it," Kurt whispered to himself as he pulled on to the freeway.


	19. Chapter 19

Seeing Blaine standing in the middle of the car park, waving Kurt goodbye as a small tear betrayed him, almost broke Kurt's heart. Kurt was driving on the highway now; he was resting his head on his hand that was propped up against the door with his other hand on the wheel. Kurt sighed as another tear ran down his face. Leaving Dalton had been much harder than leaving McKinley. Blaine's face kept popping into Kurt's mind, the look on his face when he waved goodbye to Kurt. Kurt palmed his eye and hastily rubbed the tear away.

"Music." Kurt said.

"Music will help." Kurt said with a nod, he reached over to the radio and turned up the dial.

**'Is this the way it's meant to be?**  
><strong>Only dreaming that you're missing me<strong>  
><strong>I'm waiting here at home<strong>  
><strong>I'll be crazy now you're gone<strong>

**There's an empty place in my heart**  
><strong>Without my Anna it will break apart<strong>  
><strong>It won't heal, it never fades away<strong>  
><strong>I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday<strong>

**Are you ready? Now you're gone**  
><strong>I realised my love for you was strong'<strong>

"Stupid techno." Kurt muttered as he switched to the next station.

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

**'Cause none of us never thought it was gonna end that way**

"Stupid Taylor Swift." Kurt said as he changed the station again.

**But he aint gone, no**  
><strong>He ain't the leavin' kind<strong>  
><strong>He'd never walk away<strong>

"Oh come on!" Kurt shouted as he turned off the radio, Kurt huffed back in his seat ran a hand through his hair. Kurt couldn't drive, the tears in his eyes were blocking his vision and he almost got side swiped by a truck when he tried to change lanes.

"I need a break" Kurt said to himself, he took the next exit and pulled into a small diner. He sat in his car and he pulled out his phone and text his dad.

**To dad:**

**Hey dad I got a flat tire, probably take me half an hour to change it so I will be home a little late.**

**From dad:**

**No problem kid, need me to come and help?**

**To dad:**

**No it's fine, ill be home later**

**From dad: **

**Righto see ya then**

Kurt wasn't going to tell his dad the real reason, his dad wouldn't understand. Kurt got out of his car and slammed the door shut. Kurt walked in to the diner and looked around. The waiters were dressed in blue jeans with leather jackets that said 'T bird' on the back; the waitresses wore a pin up style check dress that was obscenely short. Kurt sighed and walked over to the counter, he sat down on one of the retro spiny chairs with didn't make sense in a 50's style diner.

"Hey Hun, what can I get you?" Kurt looked up to see a bubbly brunette waitress brandishing a coffee pot in her hand.

"Coffee's fine." Kurt muttered, the waitress place a mug down infront of Kurt and proceeded to pour the coffee in.

"Rough day?" she asked as she down the pot, Kurt looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Understatement." Kurt said as he sighed out a laugh.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she picked up a rag and started to wipe the bench.

"You wouldn't understand." Kurt said as he placed his hands around the mug, warming his hands.

"Try me." she said with an encouraging smile.

"Look, you seem sweet but I really just want to be left alone." Kurt said earnestly.

"No one likes to be alone." she said with her encouraging smile creeping back on to her face.

"Look," Kurt looked at her name tag "Beth, I have just said the hardest goodbye of my life, go away and leave me with my thoughts ok?" Kurt all but growled out.

"My god! I'm so sorry, coffee's on the house." Beth said politely and walked off. Kurt felt bad but it needed to be said. Kurt sighed as he took a long sip of his coffee; he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Kurt groaned and pulled out his phone. He unlocked the screen and read the message.

**From Charlotte:**

**Hey I took this yesterday at the market and forgot to send it to you **

Kurt looked at the photo Charlotte had sent him. Kurt was hugging Blaine around the waist, smiling and looking deep into his eyes. Blaine was singing and smiling and holding Kurt close to him. They looked incredibly happy together, Kurt felt a wash of emotions over come him. The photo made him happy at first seeing him and Blaine together. Then confusion at why she didn't send it right away, and then anger surged through him. Where did she get off? Didn't she know that today was hard enough for him without being remind that he couldn't be like that with Blaine right now? Kurt just stared at his phone for ten minutes, going back and forth between looking at the picture and looking at the stupid smiley face that was at the end of the message. Kurt decided to send her a message back.

**To Charlotte:**

**You are so inconsiderate**

**From Charlotte:**

**What did I do?**

**To Charlotte: **

**You think that that picture is helpful right now?**

**From Charlotte:**

**I thought you would like it**

**To Charlotte:**

**You thought wrong**

**From Charlotte:**

**I'm sorry, don't hate me :) **

Kurt grimaced at the smiley face, he didn't bother replying. He just asked for another cup of coffee.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Beth asked as she refiled his cup, Kurt just looked down at his cup and sighed.

"Do you ever think that you made the wrong decision?" Kurt asked as he played with the handle of the mug.

"Occasionally, but my problems aren't usually bigger than deciding what to have for breakfast." Beth said joyfully, Kurt cracked a weak smile.

"But your problems seem bigger than that." Beth said as she placed the coffee pot back in the holder.

"They are." Kurt said regretfully, he took a small sip of his coffee than placed it back on the counter.

"So what's wrong? Boyfriend troubles?" Beth asked earnestly, Kurt's head snapped up and looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked with a confused glance.

"Oh, I just thought you were gay, no straight man I have ever seen walk through these doors has ever looked as nice as you." Beth complimented.

"Thank you, I'm gay and I'm having boyfriend troubles. You sure you don't mind talking about this?" Kurt asked suspiciously, Beth just shook her head and smiled.

"I have a brother who is gay and he is my biggest idol. Homophobia is just ignorance." Beth stated, Kurt just smiled.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Kurt said with a weak smile.

'So honey what's wrong? I have never seen anyone look as sad as you before, it's quite alarming." Beth said as she took the seat next to Kurt.

"Well I just had to say goodbye to Blaine, he's my boyfriend. I have a picture somewhere." Kurt said as he scrolled through his phone. He selected a picture of Blaine and Wes posing for the camera.

"Blaine's on the left" Kurt said as he showed her the picture.

"Damn, all the good looking man are either taken or gay." Beth said shaking her head, Kurt just smiled.

"Looks are only skin deep, he is much more than that. I could recite everything that I love about him but we would be here all day." Beth smiled at that "But the feeling of loss is killing me much more." Kurt said earnestly, he felt his eyes start to sting. 'Don't you dare cry' Kurt mentally yelled at himself.

"And that is why you are upset?" Beth asked as she handed the phone back to Kurt.

"Yes, than my friend sends me a stupid picture and it makes me start all over again." Kurt said angrily.

"Is that why you were glaring at your phone before?" Beth asked inquisitively, Kurt just nodded and closed his eyes as he rested his head in his hands.

"In a perfect world you could just stay with him and be happy but that is not reality. You will just have to accept this and move on." Beth said as she stood up from her seat, Kurt looked up at her scowled. Kurt choked down the last remains of his coffee and stood up angrily.

"Don't give up your day job." Kurt said hastily and walked out of the diner. He walked over to his car and hopped in; Kurt pulled on the highway and started his drive back home. Who the hell did she think she was? Kurt had asked her from the start to just leave him alone but he had to open his big mouth. What a stupid bitch, what does she know? 'Hopes she rots in hell' Kurt thought and nodded his head in agreement. Kurt could see perfectly now even though he was blinded by anger. Kurt might have drove a little over the speed limit, his speed increasing with every angry thought that entered his mind. He drove like this for 45minutes; he almost missed his turn off. Kurt took the exit and drove through Lima. He passed all the shops and drove into the suburban area. He drove through the streets and turned onto his. He felt his phone vibrate but ignored it. He pulled up in his drive way and turned off the ignition. Kurt sat back in the driver's seat and closed his eyes.

"Ok Kurt we are going to play a game" Kurt said to himself.

"Try and be like dapper Blaine and pretend like the world is made of sunshine and rainbows" Kurt said sarcastically to himself, but he needed to pretend like everything was fine around his dad, he didn't want him to worry. Kurt's phone buzzed again in his pocket.

2 new messages. Kurt unlocked his phone and read them.

**From Charlotte:**

**Kurt I'm sorry.**

Kurt didn't care; he would talk to her when he had calmed down a bit. Maybe drinking 3 cups of coffee in one day hadn't helped. He scrolled down and read the next message.

**From Wes:**

**Good news, Blaine and David almost killed each and had to be restrained. **

Kurt just stared at the phone dumbfounded. Blaine got in a fight?

**To Wes:**

**What the hell happened?**

**From Wes:**

**It was quite scary actually; I have never seen Blaine like that before.**

**To Wes:**

**Are they ok?**

**From Wes:**

**Physically they are ok. **

Kurt just slumped back down in his seat and sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; Kurt's door abruptly opened.

"You know you take power naps in the middle of the drive not after. Finn said sarcastically. "Why are you sleeping in your car anyway?" Finn asked as he looked at Kurt, Kurt just sighed and opened his eyes.

"Not sleeping, thinking."Kurt said as he reached in the back seat and grabbed his duffle bag. Kurt pulled the keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car.

"Good to see you anyway." Kurt said as he pulled Finn into a hug, Finn hugged him back and took Kurt's bag.

"So why are you out the front?" Kurt asked as they walked to the front door.

"Puck just dropped me off from his house and I noticed that you were in your car and that brings us up to speed." Finn said matter-of-factly, Kurt just smiled weakly. Finn could make anyone smile with his truncated sentences.

"So what were you thinking about? You looked lost in your thoughts." Finn said as he stopped just outside the door. Kurt wasn't telling the truth to Finn, he trusted him but he let slip things all the time he wasn't suppose to.

"Um… girls." Kurt said sheepishly Finn dropped the bag and started laughing as he leant against the door.

"Oh my god that made my day." Finn said as he took a breath which only caused more laughter. Finn finally stood up against the door and clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"You're one funny dude." Finn chuckled as he opened the door. They were hit with the delicious smell our Carole's home made chicken casserole.

"We're home." Finn shouted as he closed the door with a loud bang.

"Finn what have I told you about slamming doors?" Carole shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mom" Finn said as he and Kurt made there way down the hallway. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again; Kurt ignored it and walked into the kitchen.

"Kurt!" Carole squealed as she ran over and hugged him. Kurt made an 'oof' sound when she hit him. 'Ok Kurt, portray your inner Blaine. You must have picked up some tips from being around him so much' Kurt said in his head.

"Hey Carole, your hair looks amazing. Did you use that new shampoo I told you about?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I did honey, thank you for noticing." Carole said as she flushed a little.

"How could you not notice it looks amazing." Kurt said, 'don't over do it Kurt' Kurt thought to himself. Carole just laughed and hugged him tighter, his phone vibrated again.

"I think you have a message." Carole laughed as she let go of Kurt.

"It can wait." Kurt said.

"Kurt not use his phone? What is the world coming to?" Burt asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too dad." Kurt said sarcastically.

"There he is, sarcastic as ever." Burt said in a highly amused tone.

"Shut up." Kurt laughed and pulled his dad into a tight hug.

"Why don't you take your stuff to your room and we can have dinner when you come back down?" Burt said as he let go of Kurt.

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt said as he walked over to his bag.

"Need some help?" Finn asked as he pushed himself off the counter.

"Just don't break anything." Kurt warned, Burt and Carole laughed. Kurt and Finn made their way out of the kitchen and walked down to his basement bedroom.

"So how is everyone at Dalton?" Finn asked as he placed Kurt's duffle bag on the bed.

"They're good, everyone's good." Kurt tried to say nonchalantly, Finn gave him a strange look. 'You're cracking Kurt, pull it together' Kurt scolded himself.

"You sure?" Finn asked as he took a seat on his bed. Kurt walked over to his bag and took an armful of clothes.

"Absolutely positive." Kurt said happily and walked over to his closet.

"That's awesome." Finn said joyfully as he lay back down on Kurt's bed. Kurt's phone vibrated again.

"Oh my god." Kurt groaned as he pulled out his phone.

"Problem?" Finn asked curiously.

"You'll know as soon as I do." Kurt said as he unlocked his phone.

3 new messages.

**From David:**

**Dude I didn't do shit, Blaine went mental. It's not my fault.**

Kurt just shook his head and slumped down on his desk chair.

"Everything ok?" Finn asked, Kurt ignored him and read the next message.

**From Charlotte:**

**Kurt... talk to me! I don't want you to be angry at me. **

Kurt just shook his head slowly and smiled. He had calmed down now and wasn't angry at Charlotte.

**To Charlotte:**

**Its ok, I'm sorry. I was stressed and I let it get the better of me. **

Kurt scrolled down to the next message.

**From Wes:**

**Blaine hasn't said anything for half an hour. It don't know what to do. **

Kurt just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dude what's wrong?" Finn asked as he sat up on the bed, Kurt just waved him off and sighed again. He had lost count how many times he had sighed today.

"Nothing, just a melodrama." Kurt said as he looked over at Finn.

"Melodrama is a music thing right?" Finn asked seriously, Kurt just rolled his eyes at him.

"That's a melody, Finn." Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Oh right." Finn said impishly. Kurt's phone started to ring. Kurt looked at the ID to see Wes ringing.

"Dude, what the fuck! why won't you tell me what to do?" Wes whispered hastily into the phone. Kurt looked over at Finn.

"Look can I call you later?" Kurt asked, Finn mouthed 'Blaine?' at him, Kurt shook his head and returned to his conversation.

"Fine, but what am I suppose to do? I usually can't get Blaine to shut up!" Wes said desperately.

"Get him a bag of jellybeans and make him watch 'ladder 49' ok. He will feel better after that." Kurt said as he picked up his duffle bag and stuffed it under the stairs.

"Dude that movie has a sad ending." Wes reminded him, Kurt ran a hand threw his hair.

"Or 'I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry', just anything with firemen in it ok? He likes firemen." Kurt said, he heard Finn giggle from behind him, Kurt silenced him with a glare.

"Fine, but I think he needs to hear your voice or something. Why aren't you upset?" Wes asked, Kurt was hurt by the question, he was upset but he was also a very good actor.

"I am but I am not going to let my family see that. It's hard to do so stop telling me how sad Blaine is ok. It doesn't make me feel any better knowing that." Kurt whispered hastily, he could see Finn straining to hear him.

"Fine but call him. It's creeping me out to see him like this." Wes said pointedly.

"I know, I'll call him before I go to bed." Kurt said.

"Good, bye Kurt." Wes said.

"Don't forget, jellybeans and fireman movie. Bye Wes" Kurt said and hung up the phone.

"Fireman aye?" Finn asked with a huge grin spreading on his face.

"Finn, so not the time." Kurt said as he walked to the stairs, Finn jumped off the bed and made his way to the stairs.

"I think it is a perfect time." Finn said as they trudged up the stairs.

"Finn you don't know what is happening so drop it." Kurt said rashly as he walked onto the top step.

"I guess it has something to do with Blaine and firemen." Finn said proudly, Burt gave them a confused look before walking into the dinning room. Kurt stopped and faced Finn; Finn crashed into him and took a step back.

"Finn I am going to say this once, shut up and drop it. We are not discussing this further, so back off." Kurt said pointedly and walked into the dinning room. He took his seat and waited for the rest of his family to join him. Finn sat from across from him and wouldn't meet his eyes. Carole and Burt walked in carrying bowls and placed them down on the table. They took their seats and began to eat.

"So Kurt, did you change the tyre ok?" Burt asked as he stabbed a piece of chicken, Kurt thought back and remembered that he told his dad he had to change a tyre on his car.

"Yeah I did, I learnt from the best." Kurt said as he placed a spoonful of casserole in his mouth, his stomach growled. All he had eaten today was half an apple and was surprisingly hungry.

"You'll give your old man a big head." Burt said coyly, Kurt just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his casserole.

"So have the warblers been working on any new songs?" Finn asked as he looked down at the table.

"Subtle Finn," Kurt said sarcastically "and no they haven't".

"That's good to know" Finn said happily, he buttered a piece of bread and dunked it into the sauce.

"So how's Blaine?" Carole asked innocently, Kurt started to choke on the sauce as he was caught off guard by the question. Kurt coughed and spluttered and finally regained his normal breathing. How the hell does he answer that question? Does he tell her that Blaine is completely fine besides the fact he had to be physically restrained today? Or that Blaine had looked like he was about to shatter into a million pieces after he said goodbye to Kurt? Or that Blaine had been rather promiscuous the last couple of days?

"Kurt?" Carole asked again.

"Sorry, he's fine." Kurt said nonchalantly, he looked down at his bowl and took another spoonful, he felt questioning looks on him but didn't look up.

"Is everything ok between you two?" Carole pressed.

"Totally fine." Kurt said still staring at his bowl.

"You sure?" Carole asked again.

"Carole, I said everything is fine." Kurt said angrily an instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry, that was rude, but everything is fine." Kurt assured.

"Ok honey." Carole said sweetly. Kurt didn't mean to snap at her but he really didn't feel comfortable talking about Blaine with her right now.

Dinner carried out better than Kurt thought. Everyone was laughing and joking. They made fun of Finn when he would say something silly. Kurt was just happy the focus was off him for the time being. Everyone cleared the table and walked into the kitchen. Kurt offered to help Carole with the dishes while Burt and Finn went in the lounge room to watch the game. Carole filled the sink up with hot water and placed a few plates in the sink. Kurt picked up a tea towel and dried the washed plate Carole handed him.

"I'm sorry about before, I was out of line." Kurt said as he placed the plate on the counter.

"Oh that's not your fault, I was just being nosy." Carole said as she washed the knives and folks.

"But that is no excuse for my behaviour." Kurt said earnestly, Carole looked over at him and smiled.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You sound so much like Blaine, it's quite amusing." Carole said as her smile grew. 'Its working' Kurt thought to himself.

"He thinks he is being polite but really it's just annoying sometimes." Kurt said as he smiled to himself, Kurt remembered that he needed and wanted to talk to Blaine. Kurt looked up at the clock on the wall. 8:30pm, it would be suspicious if he went to bed now.

"You really like him, don't you?" Carole said with a cheeky grin, Kurt just rolled his eyes. Like was an understatement.

"And you really like dad." Kurt said sarcastically, Carole just laughed and continued to wash the dishes. They chatted about Carole's outfit while they did the rest of the dishes; Carole blushing every so often when Kurt complimented her. They finished doing the dishes and walked into the lounge room. Kurt sat down on the couch and folded one leg under him and he rested his head on his hand that was propped up by the arm of the couch. Kurt would glance at the screen ever so often and pretend to be interested. Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at it.

"Someone is popular tonight." Finn said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm popular every night." Kurt simply said and looked at the screen.

**From Sophie:**

**So what day suits you for my make over? I was thinking maybe Tuesday or Wednesday**

**To Sophie:**

**Tuesday is better, I have glee practice Wednesday**

**From Sophie:**

**Sounds amazing, do you want me to bring anything?**

Kurt desperately wanted to write 'Blaine' but refrained.

**To Sophie:**

**Just bring yourself; I think I will have everything else. I'll see you then.**

Kurt looked at the time on his phone. It was 9:15pm, by the time he had a shower and did his facial routine it would be around a reasonable time to go to bed.

"I'm going to have a shower." Kurt announced as he stood up.

"Towels are down in your room." Carole said as she continued to look at the TV, Kurt nodded and made his way down to his room. Kurt walked down the stairs and walked over to his closet, he pulled out a white undershirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. He placed them on his bed and grabbed his towel and headed into his bathroom. He walked in the bathroom and threw his towel on the sink and turned the knobs of the shower to the right temperature. He took off his clothes and hopped into the shower. He let the hot water envelop him for a minute before washing his hair. He found his shower always relaxing, it felt like standing under a waterfall and he enjoyed just standing there feeling the hot water trickle down his face. He took time washing his hair and exfoliating his face, the steam of the shower opened his pores up more and was a perfect time to apply it. He rinsed his hair and exfoliating cream off his face and turned the shower off. He just stood there for a minute with his back resting against the shower wall, today had been one crazy day and now he was finally in a calm, secluded spot and really didn't feel like moving. He stood there for a minute breathing in the therapeutic steam before heaving himself out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself. He walked over to his mirror and applied toner and moisturiser to his face. After he was finished he walked into his room and put his pyjamas on, he towel dried his hair and threw the towel over the door. He walked up the stairs and said goodnight to everyone, he quickly hurried down the stairs and reached for his phone. He held his phone in one hand and started to pace. What the hell was he going to say to Blaine? Of course he was concerned as hell about Blaine, but Wes said he wasn't talking. Does that mean he wouldn't talk to him? Kurt laid down on his bed, he thrusted his head back into the pillows and sighed. 'What do I say?' Kurt asked himself.

"Just start with hello" Kurt said sarcastically, he scrolled through his phone and selected Blaine's name, and he pressed the little green phone on the screen and held it next to his ear. He heard the dial tone and than it rang. He heard someone answer the phone.

"Hello Blaine?" Kurt asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine stood firmly in his place as he watched Kurt drive away; he clutched the present in his hand and tried to fight back the tears. Blaine waved Kurt off as he turned out of the Dalton car park. Blaine leant against the car next to him and slumped to the ground, he palmed his eye hastily wiping the tears. Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he rested his head on his hand closed his eyes.

"Come on Blaine, stand up, go back to your room and then you can hide in there." Blaine said as he hoisted himself up, he grabbed the present and slowly walked to the entrance door. He opened the door and slammed it shut; he made his way over to the stairs and felt a hand on his shoulder. Blaine suppressed a growl; all he wanted was to be left alone. He turned around to see Thad standing there with huge smile on his face.

"Hey Blaine!" Thad said cheerfully "are you busy today?"

"Yes." Blaine said firmly and walked up one step only to be stopped again.

"What are you doing?" Thad asked curiously, 'be nice Blaine, he doesn't know' Blaine told himself.

"Just some homework." Blaine said and turned again.

"Need help?" Thad asked, Blaine didn't bother turning around he just kept walking up the stairs.

"No." Blaine said firmly, he heard Thad walk up the stairs behind him.

"You ok Blaine?" Thad asked Blaine fought so hard to tell him to mind his own business.

"I'm fine." Blaine said through tight lips, all he wanted was to be left alone and open his present but Thad was making that extremely difficult, he turned down the corridor and started the walk to his room.

"You sure?" Thad pressed, Blaine frowned and took a shallow breath. 'Blaine, breathe and walk away' Blaine told himself.

"I'm fine." Blaine repeated and walked to his door.

"Blaine I don't think you are; do you want to talk?" Thad asked, 'why can't he take the hint?' Blaine asked himself, Blaine clenched his fist and then rammed his hand in his pocket.

"Leave me alone." Blaine said angrily as he pulled out his key, he opened the door, walked in his room, closed the door and slumped against it.

"Blaine I don't think you should be alone." Thad said from the other side of the door, Blaine threw his head back exasperatedly and sighed, 'hey you didn't hit the wall' Blaine thought to himself as a small smile quickly appeared and then vanished.

"Thad go away!" Blaine shouted, he reached up to the door nob and locked the door.

"Fine" Thad said Blaine heard him slowly walking away; Blaine sighed in relief and pushed himself up against the door. He walked over to his bed and slumped down against the pillow; he looked down at the present on his chest and sighed. 'Why did Kurt have to get me something?' Blaine asked himself, he picked up the envelope and flipped it over. He was about to open it when his phone rang, he reluctantly put down the envelope and picked up his phone. Blaine looked at the caller ID; he laughed to himself when he saw it was his dad. He put the phone back down on his bedside table and let it go to voice mail. He picked up the envelope again and his phone rang again, Blaine glared at the phone and picked it up. His dad was ringing again; he decided to just get it over with any answer the phone.

"Hello Dad." Blaine said angrily through tight lips.

"What's you're problem?" his dad asked in a pissed off tone.

"None of you're business, what do you want?" Blaine asked exasperatedly as he looked down at the envelope, 'why can't everyone just leave me alone?' Blaine asked himself.

"One of my most prestigious associates is getting married next month and they don't have any entertainment organised." Blaine's father said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Blaine asked tiredly, he didn't really care what he had to say.

"Because Blaine, he asked me to ask you if you would be interested in being their entertainment. They want you to sing for the night. As much as I am against you singing in the first place, you are fairly descent." Blaine's father admitted, 'another back handed compliment' Blaine thought.

"Well, I decline." Blaine said angrily.

"It's non-negotiable Blaine. You would enjoy the night, their will be plenty of young ladies there." Blaine's father assured.

"I'm gay! Can't you remember that I have a boyfriend? Besides I don't see why I should have to give up a night to entertain your stupid associate." Blaine said angrily.

"Watch your tone Blaine! You are doing this no matter what!" Blaine's father ordered.

"No! I'm not!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, I don't care what you think, you will be at that wedding if I have to drag you there myself!" Blaine's father shouted back.

"No, I am not doing this and you can't make me!" Blaine yelled Wes, Sophie, Charlotte and David walked into the room with confused looks on their faces.

"You will not make me look bad infront of him; he is a very important business associate. So you will be there, you will smile, you will sing and you will act straight!" Blaine glared fiercely, "I have a very important appearance to keep and you will not ruin it for me." Blaine's father said.

"I'm so sorry that me being gay has ruin your life so much! And you're right, I won't ruin it for you because I refuse to go!" Blaine shouted as he ended the call, Blaine sat on the bed shaking with anger. His father could make anything worse and he just proved it then. Blaine ran his hand hastily through his hair and growled. 'This day just keeps getting better' Blaine thought sarcastically.

"Blaine?" David asked, Blaine looked up and glared at him.

"What could you possibly want? "Blaine snarled out.

"Are you ok?" David asked carefully, Blaine intensified his glare. 'What a stupid question to ask?' Blaine said to himself. Blaine was having a perfect day, he had hit his head twice, he had to say goodbye to Kurt, Thad wouldn't leave him alone, his dad had the nerve to call him and tell him to pretend to be straight and now he was in a room surrounded by people when all he wanted was to be alone.

"Do you know how stupid that is to ask?" Blaine said quietly as the anger was taking over him rapidly, he clenched his fist.

"Blaine, I think you need to calm down." Charlotte said carefully, trying not to aggravate him.

"I think you need to mind your own fucking business Charlotte!" Blaine snapped.

"Don't talk to Charlotte like that!" David warned.

'Or what? You gonna hit me?" Blaine taunted; Blaine put his present on the ground and stood up.

"Blaine, I am not going to hit you." David said as he looked up at Blaine. Blaine walked up to David and got right up in his face.

"Come on hit me! Prove to everyone in the room that you are a man and not a scared little boy!" Blaine snarled out, David just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Blaine, you're scaring me." Sophie whimpered out, Blaine didn't take his glare off David; he continued to look threateningly at him.

"I don't need to hit someone to prove that I am a man, unlike you Blaine." David taunted.

"Oh that's rich, don't pretend like you fucking know me." Blaine said with an evil laugh.

"Blaine, I think you need to-"

"Wes, don't you tell me what to do. All I do is take orders; so back off!" Blaine warned, Wes put his hands up in surrender and took a step back.

"Come on Blaine prove to everyone that you are a man!" David taunted as he pushed Blaine in the shoulder.

"Keep your fucking hands off me!" Blaine growled as he pushed him back.

"You're pathetic." David muttered under his breath. Blaine couldn't take it anymore; the rage in him was at breaking point and was ready to come out.

"That's it!" Blaine shouted, he re-clenched his fist and gave David a right hook to his eye. David stumbled back and glared at Blaine; David went to hit Blaine back but was pulled away by Charlotte. Blaine felt an arm around his midsection forcefully pull him back away from David.

"That's right; get your girlfriend to fight your battles for you!" Blaine shouted as Charlotte took him out of the room, Blaine protested in Wes's arms.

"Sit down and chill the fuck out!" Wes shouted as he threw Blaine onto his bed.

"What the hell Blaine?" Sophie asked quietly as she stood a few steps away from Blaine, she had her arms crossed over her chest protectively. She looked scared and extremely petrified. Blaine sighed back onto his bed and pushed himself against the wall. He looked up at Sophie and felt guilt over come him.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." Blaine said as he looked down and wouldn't meet her eyes. 'You're an idiot Blaine' Blaine thought to himself. Blaine ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Blaine, I think you need to talk about it." Sophie said as she took a small step towards him.

"Don't you get that I just want to be alone?" Blaine asked exasperatedly.

"Being alone is the worst possible thing for you right now." Wes chimed in; Blaine looked at him and scowled.

"What would you know?" Blaine asked harshly.

"Blaine!" Sophie warned, Blaine sighed again.

"I'm sorry Wes, it just came out." Blaine said earnestly. 'What is wrong with you?' Blaine asked himself as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"It's ok, but what the hell was that about Blaine? I have never seen you like that before!" Wes said as he took a seat at the foot of Blaine's bed. Blaine just looked away and wouldn't meet Wes's eyes.

"I really don't know, my dad called and as you heard the phone call didn't go that well and then David was being his usual self and I just couldn't handle it." Blaine said as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"Kurt leaving probably added to your stress level too." Sophie said, Blaine's head snapped up and glared at her.

"Don't blame Kurt, it's not his fault." Blaine retorted angrily.

"I'm not blaming him, Blaine!" Sophie said quickly "I just think that that is the root of the problem."

"Maybe you should ring Kurt." Wes suggested, Blaine began to shake his head.

"No I can't, it's his first night home and he can't worry about me." Blaine rushed out.

"Ok," Wes said in agreement "but you still look a bit dazed though."

"I just need to be alone, can you leave please?" Blaine asked, Wes nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back later, you shouldn't be alone." Wes said as he and Sophie made their way out of the room. 'Why does everyone think I need to be surrounded by people?' Blaine asked himself. Blaine shook the thought out of his head and slumped down on his pillow. He picked up the present off the floor and put it on his bed. He picked up the envelope, tore it open and started to read it.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I know that I said that I didn't want anything for my going away present but I wanted to get you something, so this is the present I wanted. You might not be happy about it but I don't really care._

Blaine smiled; he could here Kurt's voice in his head when he read the letter. He continued to read it.

_It's not really a big present but I thought I could get you a little something. I know you always read the letter or card first before you open the present but I want you to open it now then continue to read the letter._

Blaine was confused, but complied. He laughed that Kurt was telling him what to do without even being in the room. He slid the bow and ribbon off the box and opened the lid; Blaine was confused to say the least at the contents of the box. He lifted it out of the box and scrunched his forehead up in confusion.

"He is giving me my own jacket?" Blaine asked out loud, it was the jacket that he had bought at the market. He remembered that there was more to the letter.

_I can imagine the look on your face and it would look pretty hysterical. You're not very observant and I can guess that you haven't noticed the buttons on the jacket._

"Buttons?" Blaine asked himself, he picked up the jacket again and re-observed the jacket. The buttons of his jacket had been replaced with press studs. This still wasn't making any sense to Blaine.

_I know the night of my going away party you liked it when I ripped the buttons apart on your shirt but it completely destroyed the shirt. So with the jacket it will still have the same affect but won't ruin the jacket. I hope you like it and I can't wait to test it out ;)._

_I going to miss you so much and I hope you miss me too. You made my last few days at Dalton really special and I wanted to thank you for it. I love you Blaine._

_Love Kurt x._

It didn't matter how many times Kurt told Blaine that he loved him. It caught him off guard every time; he had never really expected to find anyone that could ever love him back.

Blaine took the jacket out of the box and put it on. He clicked the buttons together then ripped them apart. He looked down at the jacket and smiled; it was still in tact. Blaine just sat on his bed and continued to play with the buttons; he preferred it when Kurt did it though. Wes walked back in the room and looked at him. Blaine looked up and then looked down at the buttons and continued to click them together then rip them apart.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Wes asked quizzically, Blaine didn't answer him. There were too many thoughts running through his mind. 'So that was where Kurt was this morning' Blaine thought, he smiled and than played with the bottom button on the jacket.

"Blaine?" Wes asked again, Blaine didn't answer he just read over the letter again. Wes kept staring at Blaine for 15 minutes waiting for him to say something.

"Blaine, have you taken a vow of silence?" Wes asked seriously, Blaine just shook his head and started to play with his jacket again.

"Blaine, I am going to make a phone call ok?" Wes said as he walked out of the room. Blaine was tired; it had been a very emotionally exhausting day and he didn't really sleep all that well last night. He couldn't sleep, he just kept thinking about today and how it would turn out; it turned out a lot worse than he expected it to. Blaine missed Kurt already; he didn't know what to do with himself. Kurt and Blaine always watched a movie together on Sunday afternoons; Blaine just slumped down against his pillow and closed his eyes. He took a deep and tried to find a comfy position on the bed; it wasn't working. 'You should apologise to David' Blaine thought, he really didn't want to though; David deserved it. 'Blaine you don't have to mean it' Blaine reminded himself; Blaine nodded to himself and reached over to his phone. 'What am I suppose to say; sorry David for hitting you, shit happens or sorry David for giving you a black eye but don't worry it will make you look cool?' Blaine said to himself. Blaine just sighed and text the first thing that popped into his mind.

**To David:**

**I'm sorry, I feel terrible about what happened**

'That should do' Blaine thought as he put his phone on his bedside table. He waited a few minutes for a reply but it never came, the room was too quiet and he needed a distraction.

"I am never talking to Blaine ever again!" David shouted as he walked into his room.

"David he is not himself, I don't think he meant it." Charlotte said as she walked into the bathroom. She came back out with a cold wash cloth and handed it to David.

"Really? Tell that to my eye, I can't see anything. Who knew that little hobbit was strong? David asked as he put the wash cloth against his eye.

"David, you didn't really help. You were egging him on. It's no wonder he didn't hit you sooner." Charlotte said as she started to stroke David's back.

"I was not; I was putting him in his place." David said matter-of-factly and applied more pressure to his eye.

"David, you need to apologise to him and put your pride aside." Charlotte said firmly.

"I'm not apologising until he apologises." David answered; Charlotte moved closer to David and hugged him.

"You know, you should probably be thanking Blaine." Charlotte said as she kissed David chastely on the lips.

"Why?" David asked in a confused tone.

"Because black eyes are extremely hot." Charlotte whispered as she kissed David again.

"Really?" David asked sheepishly.

"Mmhmm." Charlotte whispered as she pulled David closer to her.

"We leave you alone for 2 minutes and you are already all over each other." Wes said as he and Sophie walked through the door.

"What are you going to do?" David asked as he untangled himself from Charlotte.

"How's Blaine?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"I really don't know, all he said is he wants to be alone but I don't think he should be." Sophie said as she took a seat on David's bed.

"I didn't think he would take this so hard." Wes said as he slumped down on the desk chair.

"None of us did." David said as he readjusted the wash cloth.

"I feel bad for the guy." Wes said earnestly.

"I don't." David retorted.

"Give it up David! As much as you probably hate him right now, you feel sorry for him." Charlotte said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I do feel bad for him but it still doesn't make my eye hurt any less." David said as he added more pressure to his eye.

"I don't know how he didn't hit you sooner, you weren't really helping." Sophie said curiously.

"How come no one is on my side?" David asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Because you deserved it." Wes said with a small smile crossing his lips. David rolled his eyes while everyone nodded in agreement. David's phone vibrated in his pocket.

**From Blaine:**

**I'm sorry, I feel terrible about what happened**

"From Blaine?" Charlotte asked, David just nodded and put the phone back in his pocket.

"What'd it say?" Wes asked.

"He apologised." David nonchalantly.

"And you are not going to apologise back?" Charlotte asked.

"I'd rather do it in person, besides, he wants to be alone at the moment and I respect that." David said with a shrug.

"Oh our little Davey is growing up" Charlotte said as she hugged him to her.

"Shut up." David said with a laugh.

"That is probably the smartest thing you will ever t.o" Wes said proudly.

"I hate you all." David laughed.

Blaine decided to take a shower, halfway through his shower he heard Wes come back.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Wes asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm having a shower." Blaine said as he washed out the shampoo in his hair.

"Why?" Wes asked, Blaine just rolled his eyes and put some conditioner in his hair.

"Can I finish my shower then talk to you?" Blaine asked exasperatedly, 'it was nice to be alone while it lasted' Blaine thought to himself.

"Well hurry up I have a surprise!" Wes said proud of himself, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Should I be scared?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely terrified!" Wes said. Blaine heard him walk away from the door. Blaine quickly finished his shower and walked over to the sink. He picked up a tube of product and looked at it; there was a post it attached to it.

**Controls curly, unruly hair; see I do think about you.**

Blaine was confused until he remembered the other day in Kurt's room when he smelt the tube of product. 'So Kurt got me two presents' Blaine thought to himself. Blaine uncapped the lid, put a small dot of it onto his hand and started to apply it to his hair. It smelt nice; Blaine styled his hair and looked in the mirror. His hair looked great, it didn't look greasy from using his usual gel, it looked natural but without sporadic hairs sticking out everywhere. He smiled at the mirror and then got changed; he opened the door to see Wes perched up on his bed smiling widely.

"Hi Blaine!" Wes said merrily, Blaine waved his hand and then slowly walked over to his bed.

"I got you something." Wes said as he walked over to Blaine's bed, Blaine looked at Wes strangely. Wes handed him a huge bag of jellybeans and a movie, Blaine looked at the movie 'I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry'. Blaine looked up at Wes and stared at him.

"You talked to Kurt didn't you?" Blaine accused.

"No..." Wes said and looked away.

"What did you tell him?" Blaine asked sternly, all Blaine wanted was for Kurt to enjoy his first night home and everyone was seeming to make that more difficult.

"Nothing, I just asked him something." Wes said as he walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in.

"Look, just watch the movie and eat your jellybeans." Wes ordered before walking out of the room. Blaine sighed and hoisted himself up on his bed, the movie began to play and Blaine opened up the bag of jellybeans. Blaine couldn't believe he didn't remember to get jellybeans; they always made him feel slightly better. When he was little, his sisters use to sneak into his room when their parents were fighting. They would stay up all night eating jellybeans and it would make him feel better.

The fireman movie made him laugh, he had only let slip once to Kurt that he secretly like firemen. But how could you not? He couldn't believe that Kurt had remembered such tiny details about Blaine, most people didn't really listen or if they did they just forgot straight away. Blaine sat and watched the movie; he ate the whole bag of jellybeans without even realising it. Blaine looked over at his clock on his bedside table. It was just past 8:00pm and he didn't know what to do. He had homework to do but wasn't really in the mood to do it, he could get dinner but felt a bit sick after eating a huge bag of jellybeans. Blaine just decided to go to sleep, he couldn't think of anything else to do and he was extremely tired. He turned off the light and the TV and crawled into his bed. He had his jacket back on; the Dalton rooms were extremely cold in winter and wouldn't allow them to have a heater in their room. Blaine closed his eyes and tried to get in a comfortable position, he was almost asleep when he smelt something nice. He realised it was his jacket, Kurt had been wearing it yesterday and now the jacket smelt like him. Blaine smiled and tried to go to sleep again. 'If Kurt can't be here its next best thing' Blaine thought happily, he readjusted in the bed and went to sleep.

Wes had just said goodbye to Sophie and was now walking into his room. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Blaine asleep. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to his closet to get out his pyjamas. Blaine's phone began to ring but he didn't wake up to answer it, Wes walked over and looked at the caller ID, Kurt. He answered the phone and put the phone next to his ear.

"Hello Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine's asleep. It's Wes" Wes said.

"Oh, can you wake him up or something?" Kurt asked, Wes smiled and violently shook Blaine awake.

"Piss off Wes." Blaine mumbled into the pillow.

"Kurt's on the phone." Wes said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to talk to him." Blaine said and buried his face into his pillow.

"Why don't you want to talk to him?" Wes asked.

"He doesn't want to talk to me?" Kurt asked, he sounded hurt.

"Because he will be angry at me." Blaine said and buried his face further into the pillow. Wes put the phone up near his ear again.

"Kurt are you angry with Blaine?" Wes asked as he sat down on Blaine's bed.

"Why would I be angry at him?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I don't know but he thinks you are." Wes said, he pulled Blaine's blanket down and shook him again.

"Get up and talk to Kurt, he is not angry at you." Wes said and handed the phone to Blaine. Blaine didn't really want to; he had no idea what to say to him. Blaine sat up in his bed and put the phone next to his ear.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Kurt asked quickly, Blaine ran his hand through his hair.

"Because you are probably angry at me." Blaine said quietly, Wes sat on the end of his bed smiling at Blaine. Blaine got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he sat on the floor and leant against the wall.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Because I kind of punched David in the face and gave him a black eye." Blaine said quietly waiting for Kurt to start yelling at him, but all he heard was Kurt laughing.

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked through a laugh.

"I really don't know, all I wanted was to be alone and everyone would leave. Then my dad rang and that phone call really didn't go that well, I don't want to get into it now. But it ended with me yelling at him and hanging up on him, then David started being his usual self and I could handle it so I just punched him." Blaine said regretfully.

"I don't really blame you; I know how David can get. I knew how close you were to hitting him that night when we gave Charlotte a make over." Kurt said, Blaine didn't want to remember that, he felt so bad for what he did to Kurt.

"You make me sound like some person with anger issues." Blaine said as he put his head back and hit the wall.

"Ow!" Blaine said as he started to rub his head.

"What happened?" Kurt asked with quickly, he sounded alarmed.

"I hit the wall with my head… again." Blaine said embarrassedly, he heard Kurt try and muffle a laugh.

"Bad things always happen in threes." Kurt said after a moment.

"I think I'm starting to get brain damage." Blaine said as he rubbed his head again.

"I will still love you regardless." Kurt said sweetly, Blaine just smiled and started to play with his jacket.

"I like the presents you got me." Blaine said as he clicked a button together.

"Glad you like it, it wasn't much but I just thought it would look better with press studs either way." Kurt said.

"I have been playing with it all afternoon, it's not the same as when you rip it apart though." Blaine said quietly into the phone.

"I know, but we can make up for it next weekend." Kurt said happily.

"I miss you though; I had no idea what to do this afternoon. But Wes bought me a big bag of jellybeans and a fireman movie, I wonder how he knew about that?" Blaine asked sarcastically, Kurt didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I have no idea." Kurt said coyly.

"Liar." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Fine! It was me but Wes said you looked really depressed and I just wanted to make you happy." Kurt said earnestly, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And you call me cheesy." Blaine said sarcastically.

"I do. Are you ok now? Wes said that you haven't smiled like all afternoon." Kurt said.

"No, not really. I just miss you and I don't really know what to do but I don't want you to worry about me. Tonight was about you seeing your family and getting back settled in. I didn't want to ruin it for you so that's why I didn't call. Kurt you should be spending time with your family and not calling me." Blaine said, he did believe it but he also wanted to spend all night talking to Kurt. He had been stupid before about not wanting to talk to Kurt but he didn't expect him to understand.

"Blaine, my family will be there if I want to talk to them but at the moment I'm worried about you. I know you bottle up all you're feelings up and then they explode and that obviously happened today" Kurt said.

"But you don't seem to be half as upset as I am." Blaine said curiously.

"I am, but I don't like to show my emotions that often. I've sort of had to have a tough exterior ever since my mum died. So I may look perfectly fine on the outside but I feel terrible on the inside. I am lying in bed and it feels weird without you beside me, maybe I should go sleep in Finn's bed." Kurt deadpanned, Blaine smiled.

"Yeah and I'll go in Wes's bed." Blaine replied, Kurt laughed and Blaine sighed contently.

"Well I am wearing my jacket and it smells like you." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Oh i'm so sorry-"

"Kurt, it's a really good thing. It's oddly comforting. I fell asleep pretty much instantly when I sleeping before" Blaine said as he started to play with the jacket again.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I thought you would still be up." Kurt admitted.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do so I went to sleep." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I used that hair stuff, it works really well." Blaine said as he ran his hand through his hair, it felt wonderfully soft.

"I'm glad you like it." Kurt said happily, a comfortable silence crossed over them.

"I miss you" Kurt admitted quietly.

"I miss you too." Blaine said as he looked down at the jacket again.

"Maybe you could come back to Westerville tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I would love to but I have to help at dad's shop tomorrow and unpack all the boxes that got brought back on Friday. You could come to Lima." Kurt said hopefully.

"I would love to but we have warbler practise all afternoon." Blaine said sadly.

"Tuesday?" Blaine asked.

"I'm giving Sophie her make over then and Wednesday I have glee practise. What about Thursday?" Kurt asked.

"Warbler practice, but it only goes for an hour, wait Sophie's birthday is Thursday." Blaine said as he ran his hand through his hair again and groaned exasperatedly.

"So that just leaves Friday, the day I was actually coming to see you anyway." Kurt said with a sigh.

"But that is ages away." Blaine said petulantly.

"I know." Kurt whispered, Blaine propped his head up on a hand that was resting on his knee.

"What am I suppose to do til then?" Blaine asked.

"Send me cute little texts that will make me smile like an idiot." Kurt said playfully, Blaine just laughed and began to smile.

"I was already planning on doing that." Blaine said sheepishly, Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's laugh.

"I know you would, I was just checking." Kurt admitted.

"I better go, I have to get up early tomorrow and pick an outfit to wear to school." Kurt said.

"Yeah, that will take forever." Blaine deadpanned.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that you don't get to pick out an outfit. You have to wear the same old blazer." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Don't lie, you love the blazer." Blaine said proudly.

"Only on you." Kurt admitted, Blaine smiled cheekily.

"What else do you like on me?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt said through a laugh.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"What are you wearing right now?" Blaine asked deviously, he could see Kurt rolling his eyes at him.

"Sweat pants and a shirt." Kurt said with a small laugh.

"Sounds sexy." Blaine said happily.

"You're an idiot, i'm going to bed." Kurt said.

"What are you going to do when you go to bed?" Blaine asked playfully.

"Sleep Blaine, the thing that you should do too." Kurt said sarcastically.

"The only thing I should be doing is you." Blaine said evilly.

"Blaine, go to sleep." Kurt said sternly but then laughed.

"How can I sleep now?" Blaine asked petulantly.

"Very uncomfortably, I will talk to you tomorrow." Kurt said reassuringly.

"Fine tomorrow it is. Night Kurt." Blaine said as he started to stand up.

"Night Blaine, I love you." Kurt said earnestly.

"I love you too." Blaine said as he hung up the phone. He put the phone back in his pocket and walked back into his room; Wes looked up from his phone and smiled at Blaine.

"You look happier than I have seen you all day." Wes said joyfully, Blaine just shrugged and walked over to his bed.

"Thanks for the jellybeans." Blaine said as he got under the covers of his bed.

"No problems, you looked like shit earlier and now you are all perky so they must have helped or maybe it was all Kurt." Wes said as he put his phone down. Blaine connected his phone to the charger and pulled his blankets up.

"Both, but thanks. How's David? I sent him a message and he never answered me back." Blaine said as he clicked off the lamp.

"He's fine besides the black eye but Charlotte thinks it's sexy so he has kind of cashed in on that." Wes said with a smile.

"Glad I could help." Blaine said sarcastically, Wes laughed quietly than yawned.

"Night Blaine." Wes said as he rolled over in his bed.

"Night Wes." Blaine said with a yawn, he turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He could still smell Kurt on his jacket so it didn't take him long to fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"Kurt wake up" Burt said as he shook Kurt's foot.

"No" Kurt mumbled into his pillow and pulled the blankets up over his head.

"Kurt get up, it's your first day back and you can't be late" Burt said as he pulled the blanket down from over Kurt's head.

"5 more minutes…" Kurt said into his pillow.

"No, now" Burt said as he pulled Kurt's pillow out from under his head. Kurt forced his eyes opened and glared at his dad.

"Its mean to use this much brutality in the morning" Kurt snapped as he rubbed his eye.

"I really don't care. Carole is making breakfast upstairs and I am running late for work, I'll see you this afternoon at the shop" Replied Burt, as he started up the stairs. As soon as Kurt heard the door close he slumped back down in his bed, stretching, before turning on his phone. A few seconds later, Kurt swung his legs over the side of his bed just as his phone vibrated. Yawning, Kurt stretched over to grab it and smiled when he saw it was from Blaine.

**From Blaine:**

**So how cheesy do you want these messages? On a scale from Feta to mozzarella**

Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly replied.

**To Blaine:**

**Well that message is close to Gouda, so what ever level you think is appropriate.**

Kurt put his phone in the pocket of his sweat pants and made his way up stairs; he could smell bacon wafting from the kitchen. Kurt walked in to find Carole smiling happily as she cracked an egg into the pan.

"Morning Kurt" Carole said as she lifted up the side of the egg.

"Morning" Kurt said through a yawn as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"Bacon" Finn said dreamily as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, Kurt just rolled his eyes as he got a glass out of the cupboard.

"Morning Finn" Kurt said as he poured the milk into his glass.

"Morning… it's weird, you being here on a school day" Finn voiced, as he made his way over to Carole and tried to grab a piece of bacon out of the pan before wincing when his hand was lightly slapped away by Carole.

"Wait" Carole said pointedly, while she flipped the bacon over, earning a fake pout of protest from Finn. Kurt chuckled at his brother acting like a five year old as he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal.

"You don't want any Kurt?" Carole asked as she looked at the cereal.

"I'm not really hungry so I just thought I would have cereal" replied Kurt through another yawn.

"More for me" Finn said with a big toothy grin, as he tried another attempt at getting a piece of bacon.

"You look tired Kurt, didn't sleep well last night?" Carole asked sweetly. Kurt just shook his head as he poured the cereal into a bowl. He couldn't sleep last night, he was cold and it felt weird without Blaine beside him. Most nights at Dalton they would stay in each others rooms, it was even more disturbing to remember that Blaine wouldn't be bringing him a cup of coffee at 8:30,( a ritual that Kurt cherished almost as much as Alexander McQueen). Kurt pushed that thought out of his mind and made his way into the dining room. He sat down at the table and started to eat his breakfast.

'Good choice choosing warm milk as a drink' Kurt thought to himself as he yawned yet again.

"You sure you don't want any bacon?" Finn asked as he sat across from him.

"No thank you" Kurt said as he shook his head, saying no and trying to wake up.

"I know you would say no but mum wanted me to ask you anyway" Finn said as he took a massive bite of a piece of bacon. Kurt chuckled at Finn, before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone, Kurt swiped the lock before reading the message.

**From Tina: **

**Kurt I need your help; I don't know what to wear!**

**To Tina:**

**You have great fashion sense, I'm sure you will pick something amazing!**

**From Tina:**

**Thanks Kurt ;)**

**To Tina: **

**No problems, did you want to get coffee before school starts? You can catch me up on everything that has happened while I was away.**

**From Tina:**

**Sure! I'll invite Mercedes and Britt as well. See you in 45 minutes?**

**To Tina:**

**Sounds good, see you then.**

Kurt took the last bite of his cereal and looked up at Finn.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Kurt asked as he stood up from the table.

"Puck is giving me a ride; we have to get there early before school for football training" Finn said as he started to chomp on yet another piece of bacon.

"Hence the bacon" Kurt said as he picked up his bowl.

"That and I really like bacon" Finn said nonchalantly. Kurt walked into the kitchen and put his bowl and glass in the sink. He made his way back to his bathroom and started on his hair, brushing it and styling it into different ways before finally settling on one. He brushed his teeth and then walked back into his room to pick out an outfit. He flicked through the coat hangers and just settled on a pair of black straight leg jeans when Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**From Blaine:**

**You are still picking out an outfit aren't you?**

**To Blaine:**

**No… **

**From Blaine:**

**Liar**

**To Blaine:**

**I'm not lying; I have an outfit in my head but just can't find it**

**From Blaine:**

**Maybe it was in a magazine. ; )**

**To Blaine: **

**Ha-ha… If I kept texting you I am going to be late!**

**From Blaine:**

**I can live with that. How are you going to be late? Its only 7:45.**

**To Blaine:**

**Because I am meeting up with Tina, Mercedes and Britt and I have to be there in 10 minutes.**

"Oh shit!" Kurt said as he read his message, he had ten minutes! He quickly looked through his cupboard and found a black long sleeve shirt and a white jacket. Putting it on, Kurt checked himself in his full length mirror as He put on a pair of black converses. As Kurt made his way over to his bag He felt his phone vibrate again.

**From Blaine:**

**Have I met Tina before?**

**To Blaine:**

**Yes, she was at Rachel's party **

**From Blaine:**

**The party after which you hated me for about a week?!**

**To Blaine:**

**Yes the very same**

**From Blaine:**

**Probably a suppressed memory, that's why I don't remember her**

**To Blaine:**

**Probably, look I have to go, I'll text you later. **

Kurt put his phone in his pocket and quickly ran upstairs.

"Bye Carole" Kurt said on his way out the front door. He ran over to his car and started the engine, before He reversed out of the driveway. As Kurt drove very quickly to the Lima Bean, He didn't bother to change the radio station on his drive; humming happily to the pink song on. He pulled into the car park and noticed Tina standing at the entrance door. As Kurt pulled into an open space and cut off the engine he saw her waking over, a big smile on her face.

"Hey!" Kurt said as he hopped out, wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey!" Tina said as she hugged him back.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Kurt said as he felt how cold her arms were around him.

"You wouldn't be able to see me from inside" Tina said, as she let go of Kurt.

"Is Mercedes and Britt here yet?" Kurt asked as they made their way to the front door of _The Lima bean._

"No not yet, Brittany was wearing odd shoes and had to go home and change "replied Tina as she started to shake her head, Kurt just smiled and started to rub his hands together. He saw Mercedes pull up and soon Brittany followed after her.

"Is it safe for Brittany to have a license? She is pretty clumsy" Tina asked as she watched them walk over.

"She is actually a pretty good driver; I think it is her best talent besides dancing" Kurt said.

"Maybe she could teach you a few moves" Tina said with a laugh as Mercedes walked up and hugged Kurt and then Tina.

"What do you mean? I can dance!" Kurt said defensively as he hugged Brittany.

"No you can't, but we still love you!" Brittany said as she latched onto Kurt.

"Britt's right, your move is this little shimmy thing with jazz hands" Mercedes said as she opened the door and they all walked in.

"I resent that" Kurt said pointedly; which just made them all laugh.

"Kurt you just need to rely on your singing, everyone else can dance around you" Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"I can dance, I just don't want to show you up" Kurt said proudly.

"Sure, Kurt" Tina said patronisingly. They walked up to the line and placed their orders.

"Prove it then" Mercedes challenged, turning towards Kurt with her' diva' glare

"Prove what?" Kurt asked faking innocence

"That you can dance" Mercedes said

"…Maybe later" Kurt replied, turning back towards the counter and the barista, wondering what was taking her so long.

"Maybe we should ask Frodo if you are a good dancer" Brittany said excitedly, as she started to get her phone out.

"We are not ringing Fro- Blaine to ask him if I am a good dancer!" Kurt said firmly, he rolled his eyes at almost calling Blaine Frodo.

"Why is Blaine's named Frodo?" Tina asked in a confused tone.

"Brittany thinks that he looks like him" Mercedes said. Tina took a second, looking like she was in deep thought.

"He really does" Tina said with a smile as Kurt groaned exasperatedly. He paid the barista and started to walk to a table. Kurt found a table for four and sat down, looking at Brittany who had her phone next to her ear. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany soon joined Kurt at the table; all their attention on Brittany.

"Frodo I have a question to ask you" Brittany asked a few seconds later as she stirred the foam on her cappuccino. Everyone's eyes perked with interest, as Kurt, Tina and Mercedes learned in closer to Brittany's phone. But, Before Blaine could reply, she took the phone away from her ear and put it on loud speaker so everyone could hear.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked in his most charming tone.

"Dapper Blaine" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Morning Kurt" Blaine said sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes and took a sip of his mocha.

"Do you think Kurt is a good dancer?" Mercedes asked. She looked at Kurt as he placed his mocha back down on the table. There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

"Wow, even Blaine thinks you can't dance" Mercedes said in a highly amused tone.

"I didn't say that he can't dance, he just…" Blaine said not finishing the sentence, everyone besides Kurt laughed. There was muffled noise on the other end of the phone.

"Kurt can't dance, he is terrible. I had to modify the warbler's moves drastically" Wes said.

"Wes, I'm pretty sure I was the best at the little hop skip jump thing that you choreographed for every number" Kurt said pointedly, he picked up his drink again and took another sip.

"Sure you were Kurt" Wes said patronisingly.

"Kurt might not be a good dancer but he was a fairly descent cheerleader" Mercedes said.

"Yea, I didn't know a guy could move their hips like that" Tina said before taking a sip of her latte.

"Really? We could have used thrusting in our last song! Give all the old ladies at the nursing home a little thrill" Wes said happily. Kurt rolled his eyes again and looked at his phone; they had another 15 minutes before school started.

"Kurt's good at that, when we did _The Time Warp_ in glee club, he was a standout" Brittany boasted as Kurt started to blush at the compliment; His face red with embarrassment.

"You didn't happen to tape that did you?" Wes asked deviously, "Blaine could put it in his porn collection".

"Nice Wes" Blaine said sarcastically.

"…Wow, okay, as intellectually stimulating as this conversation is, we have to go!" Kurt said as he tried to reach over to the phone. But, before he could disconnect the call, Brittany picked up the phone and wagged her finger at him.

"Don't be like that Kurty, don't you want to hear about David?!" Wes said cheerfully, Kurt sighed and put the coffee to his lips.

"Fine," Kurt said exasperatedly and took another sip. He was almost finished, so he ordered another one.

"What happened to David?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Blaine punched him in the face and gave him a black eye, it was awesome!" Wes said excitedly, Mercedes looked at the phone than up at Kurt a surprised look on her face.

"You don't mean Blaine Anderson right, Kurt's boyfriend?" Mercedes asked quizzically.

"Yea, if I wasn't there I would believe it either" replied Wes. Kurt's coffee arrived and he placed it down on the table.

"But Blaine is… little, he couldn't hurt a fly" Brittany said in a confused tone.

"He is not that defenceless" Kurt protested.

"Thank you Kurt, see! Someone will actually stand up for me. I don't see Sophie doing that for you" Blaine said proudly.

"We are off topic!" Wes said abruptly.

"David came to our room this morning with a coffee and hugged Blaine and wouldn't let go of him" Wes said.

"But didn't you say that Blaine hit him?" Tina asked in a confused tone.

"He did, but apparently Charlotte was so turned on that they spent all last night having-"

"…Ok thanks Wes! we don't need the gory details" Kurt cut in, he heard Blaine chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"What were they doing?" Brittany asked quizzically.

"They were having-"

"They had a sleep over" Tina cut in; Kurt mouthed a thank you at her.

"Yea, anyways, Charlotte liked the black eye so much, that they had a 'sleep over' and he spent 20 minutes thanking Blaine. So everything is all fine and dandy at Dalton now, except for Kurt deserting us and leaving us without a counter tenor" Wes said pointedly.

"Yeah that's why you miss me!" Kurt said as he took a sip of mocha.

"One of the many reasons, but mostly that one... Hey we have to go, Mr Hensley is being an ass and won't leave us alone" Wes said angrily.

"He is not there with you is he?" Kurt asked.

"No, but he is making his way over to us" Blaine stated.

"Ok, well at least we got Blaine's answer on Kurt's dance moves" Tina said happily as she smiled at Kurt.

"Yea he can't dance but he can dirty dance" Mercedes said as she started laughing.

"I hate you all!" Kurt said petulantly.

"Kurt, I want to see those sexy dance moves. Maybe we can add a striper pole into one of the warbler routines and you could choreograph it for me" Wes said playfully, Kurt started to blush at the thought.

"Oh look at Kurt he has gone all red!" Tina teased.

"He is probably imaging Blaine on the pole" Wes teased, all the girls laughed at Kurt.

"Why am I friends with you?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt the stripper pole is going to happen, it's decided. So your fantasy is going to become reality" Wes said proudly.

"Goodbye Wes" Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

"Poor Wes, that was rude. We should call him back" Brittany said as she tried to grab the phone back.

"No we shouldn't, I can only handle Wes in small doses and that is my limit for today" Kurt said as he kept the phone from her grasp.

"I like Wes; I haven't seen anyone make you blush that much… Well, aside from Blaine" Mercedes taunted.

"Wait til he picks on you, then you won't like him anymore" Kurt said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Kurt you are going to be all jittery if you drink much more" Tina pointed out; Kurt just looked at her and took a big sip.

"So glad I don't have any lessons with you before lunch" Tina said exasperatedly.

"I have all of them with him!" Mercedes said sadly.

"Lucky you, I only have him in math, but Kurt always helps me" Brittany said as she smiled at him.

"What are you learning Britt?" Kurt asked.

"Algebra, I didn't get math when it was numbers, but now that they have added letters to it, I just gave up and draw in the back of my book" Brittany said as she picked up a spoonful of froth.

"It's ok Britt, I'll help you" Kurt said sweetly.

"So Kurt, tells us about Dalton" Tina said interestedly.

"Not much to tell actually, the classes were harder but the kids were nicer, I made a few friends and joined the warblers" Kurt said nonchalantly, the girls collectively rolled their eyes and stared at Kurt.

"We already knew that" Mercedes said obviously.

"What do you want to know?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Was it like a fractured fairy tale at Dalton?" Brittany asked.

"Like a gay love story?" Mercedes asked, Kurt looked at them quizzically and laughed.

"I have never seen a gay fractured fairy tale romance so I wouldn't know" Kurt said as he laughed into his coffee.

"Don't lie Kurt, you are the biggest hopeless romantic I know. You probably did special little things without realising it" Tina said as picked up her coffee.

"Like what?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Subtly reaching over to fix his hair; You did that like 3 times when I was at Dalton on Friday" Mercedes said winking at Kurt.

"What about when he would look at him when he thought no one else was looking" Brittany added, Kurt started to blush, had he really been that obvious?

"It was cute, Kurt!" Mercedes assured. Kurt sighed, about to protest, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket interrupting his thoughts. Kurt twirled his straw around his cup as he picked his phone out of his pocket and read the message.

**From Blaine: **

**How come you didn't say good bye to me? : (**

**To Blaine:**

**Because Wes was being crude and I wasn't allowing that conversation to continue**

**From Blaine:**

**Ah you were thinking of me on the stripper pole weren't you? ; )**

"Kurt's texting" Tina said as she looked at him.

"Sexting more like it, look at his face" Brittany said in a highly amused tone, she reached over and tried to grab his phone.

"I am not! Blaine is just being crude" Kurt said pointedly.

"Yeah sure, he is the most polite person I have ever met. He couldn't be crude if he tried" Mercedes said accusingly.

"You don't know him like I do, you think he is all sweet and charming, but underneath it all, he is still a testosterone filled teenage boy" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"It's wrong to lie Kurt" Brittany said sadly as Tina and Mercedes nodded along with Brittany's statement.

"I'm not lying" Kurt said in a high octave, giving himself away, which made the girls laugh. His phone vibrated again.

**From Blaine: **

**I'll take the silence as a yes then. **

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied back.

**To Blaine: **

**Not even going to answer you, you are spending too much time with Wes. **

**From Blaine:**

**Bit hard to spend time with anyone else besides him this week**

**To Blaine:**

**I know.**

"We better go, home room starts in 5 minutes" Tina said as she stood up from her chair. Kurt drank the last of his coffee and stood up. Disposing of their cups and trash, they made their way outside and walked to their cars. They all said goodbye as they got into their separate cars. As Kurt turned the key in the ignition, he flipped through until he found a descent station. Blasting the stereo as his favourite song came on; He pulled out of the car park and drove to McKinley, thoughts of the embarrassing conversation with the warblers behind him as he sang loudly to _Lady Gaga._ Arriving a few minutes later, he drove into the car park and pulled up next to Mercedes. Kurt sat in his car for a minute observing his surroundings; the same jocks were surrounding their cars with a cheerio hanging off their arms, Mike Chang was showing off his dance moves and was surrounded by a crowd of on lookers and various people were walking and talking as they made their way into the building.

'…Nothing's changed' Kurt thought sadly as he pushed himself out of his seat. He quickly walked to the entrance of the building and walked into his homeroom. He hopped today would go well.

"Mr Anderson, The answer?" Mr Jacobs asked pointedly. Snickers could be heard around the room as Blaine's head snapped up, bringing his attention back to Mr Jacobs at the front of the room. He hadn't been paying attention at all, his mind had been wandering to Kurt all day and how his first day back was going. He had text him a few times, but hadn't gotten a message back for about 20 minutes. Wes was sitting next to him trying to fight the oncoming laughter.

"I'm waiting Blaine…" Mr Jacobs persisted.

"Um, 42?" Blaine asked more then told.

"Correct. Now if we add 7823 and..." Blaine stopped listening after that.

"How the hell do you do that? That is like the 6th time today" Wes whispered with a dumbfounded expression as he tried not to catch the attention of teacher in the front of the room.

"I really have no idea, it's a gift!" Blaine said proudly smirking, before resting his head on his hand and looked at the front of the room; pretending to listen, nodding every so often to make the teachers believe that he understood what they were telling him. He must of zooned out again, because soon Wes was clapped him on the shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts once more.

"Dude stop thinking about Kurt" Wes said with a hint of a grin starting to form on his face.

"I'm not; I'm listening to Mr Jacobs" Blaine said nonchalantly; he didn't even believe what he said, no doubt Wes wouldn't either.

"Sure, what are we learning about?" Wes asked smugly, drawing out the 'r' in sure in a sing-song way.

"Math" Blaine said coolly, Wes just rolled his eyes.

"What topic?" Wes challenged quirking his eyebrows up at Blaine

"Ratios" Blaine guessed.

"Try algebra, Blaine" Wes said with a laugh. Blaine thought he was pretty close.

"Fine I am thinking about him, but he hasn't answered me for a while and I don't know what's going on!" Blaine said as he mindlessly copied the theory on the board.

"Blaine he is probably fine, Kurt can handle himself if trouble does arise, but he isn't in danger anymore" Wes stated firmly.

"So, that doesn't make me worry any less!" Blaine said as he looked over at Wes, worry written all over his face.

"I know, but this is our last class of the day. Why don't you call him after it's finished?" Wes suggested.

"Because he has to work at his dad's shop and probably won't answer his phone" Blaine said with a sigh, Blaine didn't want to be clingy but he missed Kurt. They always sat next to each other in math and now he was bored and had nothing to do. Well, except the work, but he was good at math and never had to study or even focus in class. Blaine readjusted his head on his hand and looked at the board again. He noticed Wes was texting, probably just Sophie or something. They were almost as sickening as Kurt and Blaine, but more playful. Blaine frowned at the board and sighed as Mr Jacobs continued to write problems on the board.

Blaine continued to copy down notes absentmindedly before Wes interrupted his concentration once more.

"What does he even do at his dad's work; he doesn't know that much about cars does he?" Wes asked as he leant back in his chair, Blaine looked over at Wes's book; the page was completely blank.

"Kurt knows a lot about cars actually. He does oil changes and works on the engines of the cars, pretty much just what a trained mechanic would do." Blaine said with a smile; he had only seen Kurt at work once. He was covered in grease and had the coveralls rolled up over his hips with a white singlet on, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Kurt had teased him when he saw Blaine, but Blaine really couldn't form words and just stared at Kurt which just made him laugh. Blaine told himself to stop thinking about his grease monkey, because it could turn awkward very quickly. He started to think about the math work stopping anything in its tracks immediately.

"…That's good to know, free labour if my car stops working!" Wes said happily.

"Sure, Wes" Blaine said sarcastically, just as the bell rang and they stood up collecting their things. Blaine took a leisurely pace and slowly picked his bag up off the floor.

"Come on Blaine, warbler practice" Wes said, as he pulled Blaine towards the door.

"Why do we need to get there early?" Blaine asked as he was getting pushed down the hallway.

"Because I am on the council and you are the lead vocalist" Wes said promptly as he turned Blaine into the next corridor.

"Not good enough. What else do you have?" Blaine asked as he tried to walk by himself but was only pushed faster by Wes; Dodging fellow students and teachers as they passed.

"Because if we arrive there late, that means the practice will go for longer then I want it to, then people will complain and when I am surrounded by the council I can't tell them to shut the fuck up; I have to be refined and pretend to give a shit when I don't" Wes said as he pushed Blaine into the senior commons. Blaine laughed as he made his way over to one of the leather couches. Wes walked over to the desk and began to read the papers that were sprawled on top. As Blaine rested back into the couch, he pulled out his phone. 1 new message

**From Brittany:**

**Frodo, Kurt was mean to me! he made me do maths and wouldn't let me eat my candy.**

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed quietly.

**To Brittany: **

**Just steal his phone that always works. ; )**

As Blaine put his phone back in his pocket; he looked around the room and noticed that no one had turned up yet.

"We rushed for nothing" Blaine said with a smug smile.

"Shut up and sit there, I am trying to read" Wes said as his eyes quickly scanned over the piece of paper. Blaine's phone buzzed again and he took it out.

**From Kurt:**

**It worked, he's angry now! - from Brittany 3**

Blaine laughed to himself; he knew that he would be hearing from Kurt very soon. Sure enough his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**From Kurt:**

**You think your funny don't you; Brittany basically frisked me trying to get my phone!**

**To Kurt: **

**Lucky her, I'm jealous. ; )**

**From Kurt:**

**I thought you didn't get jealous of me and other girls?**

**To Kurt:**

**I lied.**

**From Kurt:**

**Figured that much, I have to go work now. You should be paying attention to Wes and the other council members.**

**To Kurt: **

**Practice hasn't started yet and I'm bored**

**From Kurt:**

**I'm glad I'm your source of entertainment.**

**To Kurt:**

**My favourite kind : )**

**From Kurt:**

**Cheesy… It's like dating fondue!**

Blaine rolled his eyes as put his phone in his pocket. The warblers had all arrived and the council was just getting settled. Jeff sat down next to Blaine and smiled at him.

"Afternoon Blaine" Jeff said as his smile broadened.

"Why are you so happy?" Blaine asked curiously, Blaine looked down to see a present in Jeff's hands.

"Kurt told me to give this to Wes" Jeff said promptly and sat against the back of the couch, Blaine was confused.

"What is it?" Blaine asked as he tried to figure it out.

"Don't know, he wouldn't tell me. Thought he might have told you though" Jeff said as he looked over at Wes, Blaine pulled out his phone.

**To Kurt:**

**What did you get Wes?**

**From Kurt:**

**All will be revelled later… ba-haha ; )**

**To Kurt:**

**I hate when you say that…**

**From Kurt:**

**I know**

Blaine shook his head at Kurt; he was infuriating but so cute at the same time.

"Blaine no phones, put it away or next time it's mine" said one of the upper class men on the council, Blaine saw Wes smile at him. No way was Blaine giving his phone to Wes. Blaine complied and put his phone away. He listened to the council inform them on the change of date of their next impromptu performance and reminding them of the solo auditions that were coming up. They talked for 45 minutes before they actually started practising. They did their vocal warm ups and were split up into groups to practice the song. Another 1 and half hours later before they did a first run through of the song. Blaine was getting tired of singing and moving around; Wes told him that he needs to move around more and get into the music but all Blaine felt like was flipping him off and telling him to 'go to hell'. But, in the end he just did what he was told. They ran through the song 4 times before they were finally allowed to sit back down so far Practice had gone for 3 and a half hours. They were all sitting down taking a small break on the couches while looking at Wes; he still looked uncomfortable without his gavel.

"Ok if there is no more matters to discuss this practice in now adjourned" Wes finally announced. He went to stand but Jeff stood up proudly before he could get to his feet.

"Actually Wes, I have something to announce" Jeff announced excitedly, a big grin on his face

"Precede" Wes said as he looked at Jeff, curious as to what he had to say.

"As you know," Jeff began "Kurt Hummel left this week, which is very sad". Blaine narrowed his gaze on him; where was he going with this?

"Kurt asked me to give Wes something at our next warbler practice" Jeff said before walking over to Wes.

"Wes?" David asked incredulously, while Blaine cracked a smile as he saw the shocked and curious look on Wes' face as Jeff presented the present to the council.

Wes stared at the neatly wrapped gift, before exclaiming… "I guess I should open it". Curious as to what present Kurt would give him, Wes began to slide the bow off then lifted the lid and frowned. Jeff caught sight of the gift and burst out in hysterical laughter, falling onto the couch cumbersomely as his knees gave out.

"…That fucking bastard!" Wes shouted angrily gawking at the gift. Blaine just smiled; he had never been more proud of Kurt then at this moment.


	22. Chapter 22

hey guys, i know this chapter is sort of shorter but i didnt get much of a chance to make it masive, i get to go home tomorrow so that means i will be writing more. i hope you like this chapter, oh i almost forgot has anyone heard of sebastian the new front man of the warblers? i am so pissed off because his role is to supposedly 'break up kurt and blaine' because he has like a major crush on blaine. if the writers of glee do that i will be so angry. if it does happen dont stress because i am too in love with klaine to not finish this story or possible upload a one shot i am currently working on. so fuck sebastian he can die in a hole if that happens. [have been in a bad mood since i found that out]

any way ramble. enjoy the chapter :)

disclaimer: dont own glee coz if i did sebastian would never ever be allowed on glee

* * *

><p>Kurt was now in his very unstylish coveralls, finishing up on Mrs. Lorenz Ford Escape. Just a simple oil change had turned into an oil change, 4 new tires, new windscreen wipers, getting the suspension checked and replacing the old CV joint. It had taken Kurt all afternoon and he was tired, he walked into the break room and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. He walked into the office to find his dad.<p>

"Hey dad I just finished up on the Ford Escape" Kurt said as he pulled up the chair in front of his dad's desk.

"Good, Mrs. Lorenz was driving me crazy calling every 20 minutes wanting to know when she could pick her car up" Burt said as he pressed some numbers into a calculator.

"If she had her car service regularly then it wouldn't have taken as long as it did" Kurt said before he took a long swig from the water bottle.

"You're still faster than me kid" Burt proudly as he quickly looked up at Kurt then returned back to the paperwork.

"Did you want me to do that?" Kurt asked he noticed his dad starting to get slightly flustered at the work.

"No you're done for the day, go home and have a shower. I still don't know how you manage to get grease on your forehead" Burt said as a smile started to creep onto his face, Kurt just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"It's a gift" Kurt said sarcastically, he made his way to the door.

"I'll see you at home" Kurt said as he turned to face his dad.

"I'll probably be another 2 hours or so. Can you just let Carole Know?" Burt said as he flipped through pieces of paper and started writing something down.

"Sure I'll see you then" Kurt said as he walked out of the room, he walked down to the bathroom and found a rag and put it under the tap. He scrubbed the grease off his face and his hands; he threw the dirty rag in the bin and took off his coveralls. He walked down the corridor and threw them in the hamper; he walked to his car and checked his phone. No new messages, 'that's new' Kurt thought to himself with a slight chuckle. He hopped in his car and quickly drove back home, he got out of the car and walked through the door. Carole's was cooking dinner, the smell of roast lamb surround the house.

"Hi Carole" Kurt shouted as he closed the front door behind him, he slowly made his way down the hallway.

"Hi Kurt" Carole said as Kurt walked through the kitchen door. He walked to the cupboard and looked for a Stanley knife.

"Dad said he won't be home for at least another 2 hours, he is doing book work and it didn't look like it was going all that well" Kurt said as he looked through the over head cupboard.

"That's a shame. What are you looking for?" Carole asked curiously, Kurt looked through the second draw and found the Stanley knife.

"Stanley knife, I'm opening the boxes that were from Dalton. I'm going to have a shower than start to pack everything away" Kurt said as he walked to the door way.

"Ok, I'll call you up when dinner is ready" Carole said as she began to cut up some vegetables.

"Thank you" Kurt said earnestly as he walked to his room. He walked down the stairs and made his way over to his closet. He picked out some clothes then walked into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and searched through his face products and picked up his cleanser that got the grease out of his pores. He applied it to his face and then started his shower. He quickly showered then got changed. He walked into his room and searched for his iPod. He connected it to the dock and put on one of his on-the-go playlists and walked over the first box. Kurt started to sing along to the music as he worked, quickly opening the boxes and arranging them around the room. Kurt heaved his suitcase on the bed and slowly started to unzip it. It sprung open and revealed all his new season jackets. Kurt started to hang up the 3rd jacket when his phone said to vibrate. He walked over to his phone, it just kept vibrating; he just stared at it until it stopped. 9 new messages, Kurt was dumbfounded he quickly read through the messages.

**From Thad:**

**Kurt you are**** awesome!**

**From Flint:**

**Kurt I can't believe you did that, that was so funny**

**From Andrew:**

**Dude you're a fucking legend **

**From Trent:**

**Pure genius**

**From Thad:**

**Whoa Wes is pissed but the look on his face was pure gold**

**From David:**

**Thank you for doing that Kurt, Wes is not going to shut up for days now**

**From Jeff:**

**Kurt that was the best way you could have done that.**

**From Blaine:**

**I love you so much right now.**

Kurt smiled at that, he had kept Wes last and was looking forward to reading his message.

**From Wes:**

**YOU ARE THE FUCKING GAVEL THEIF! I WAS ON THE VERGE OF SUICIDE AND YOU WERE LAUGHING IT UP? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ARE A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING, WHO STEALS SOMEONE'S GAVEL?**

Kurt read over Wes message four times, laughing hysterically every single time.

"Kurt are you ok?" Finn asked as he ran down the stairs, Kurt wiped a tear away from his eye and nodded.

"Dude I thought school was good, what happened?" Finn asked frantically, Kurt just laughed more; his stomach was starting to hurt.

"School was fine, I'm laughing not crying" Kurt said once he had regained his regular breathing.

"What are you laughing at?" Finn asked curiously.

"Inside joke that paid off big time" Kurt said happily, he walked over to his suitcase again and picked out a jacket.

"Ok then, I'm gonna leave now. Call of duty is well calling me" Finn said sheepishly before walking up the stairs and closing the door behind him. Kurt sent a thank you message to everyone who had said encouraging things. He sent a message telling David to get over it; the reply Kurt received wasn't all that nice but it was amusing to read. Kurt replied to Wes.

**To Wes:**

**Oh you meant that gavel I thought you were talking about a different one**

**From Wes:**

**Don't fuck with me Hummel; you knew exactly what I was talking about**

**To Wes:**

**You have no evidence to prove that**

**From Wes:**

**This means war you do realise, maybe I will shave Blaine's hair off just to make us even**

**To Wes:**

**You wouldn't do that, you like Blaine's hair just as much as I do. You will look back on this one day and laugh.**

**From Wes:**

**We'll see.**

Kurt just laughed and smiled.

**To Blaine:**

**Wes is threatening to shave your hair off**

**From Blaine:**

**He wouldn't, he loves it too much. I can't believe you did that though. You realise that this interrupted one of our dates; I think you should make it up to me.**

**To Blaine:**

**Do you ****now?**

**From Blaine:**

**Most definitely.**

"Kurt dinner's ready" Carole shouted from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute" Kurt shouted back.

**To Blaine:**

**I'll ring you later, dinner is ready and I'll have to do the whole 'family time' thing.**

**From Blaine:**

**Ok sounds good, I'm just going to tease Wes anyway. It's becoming one of my new favourite things to do.**

Kurt just shook his head and laughed; he put his phone in his pocket and made his way upstairs. He walked into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge to get out a drink.

"So how was work?" Carole asked as she kissed Burt on the cheek.

"Finally got the paper work done; Mrs. Lorenz came to pick up her car and when she went to pay for it all her cards got declined. So I wait around for another hour waiting for her to come back from the bank" Burt said exasperatedly as he walked over to the fridge to get a beer.

"Dad do you think you that you should be drinking with your heart" Kurt asked.

"The doctors said I am allowed one a day, I've had a long day and I deserve this" Burt said firmly; Kurt just nodded and didn't say anything.

"Burt he is just looking out for you" Carole said sternly as she glared at him.

"Sorry Kurt, as I said it was a long day" Burt said apologetically, he clapped Kurt on the shoulder softly and walked into the dining room.

"Need help carrying the plates in?" Kurt offered as he walked over to Carole, Carole nodded and passed him two plates of food. Kurt made his way into the dining room and placed them down; he walked back into the kitchen and got his drink. Kurt rejoined his family and sat down at the table.

"Pass the pepper" Finn asked politely, Kurt passed it to him and Finn started shaking a lot of pepper onto his beans.

"Finn you won't be able to taste the beans if you put anymore on" Kurt said as he continued to watch Finn put more pepper on the beans.

"That is the whole point" Finn said with a cheeky grin, Kurt just rolled his eyes as he started to cut his pumpkin.

"So how was work?" Finn asked through a mouthful of food; he had managed to get all of the beans in his mouth at one time and was slowly forcing them down.

"Stressful" Burt said promptly, Kurt shot him a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked earnestly, Burt just rolled his eyes at him.

"Kurt I'm fine, no need to worry" Burt said reassuringly.

"You're my dad I have to worry about you" Kurt said as he looked up at his dad.

"The dad worries about his kid not the other way around. But I am fine Kurt honestly" Burt said with a small smile.

"Good" Kurt said firmly, he picked up a piece of carrot and placed it in his mouth.

"So Kurt how was your first day back?" Carole asked enthusiastically.

"Good" Kurt said nonchalantly, Carole looked at him with a confused look.

"Did something happen at school Kurt?" Burt asked in a slightly demanding tone.

"No nothing happened, which is why it was sort of weird? I guess I was just expecting it to be the same as before I went to Dalton" Kurt said truthfully.

"You sound disappointed that you didn't get shoved into a locker or something" Finn asked in amused tone.

"Not disappointed, just surprised that it didn't happen" Kurt said as he looked down at his plate and played with the food on his folk.

"You shouldn't expect to get hurt at school though" Carole said in a confused tone.

"I don't expect it I was just used to it" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Well that is the most depressing thing I have ever heard" Finn said with a laugh.

"Finn don't be rude" Carole said pointedly, Finn mumbled an apology as he continued to chew his food.

"It was weird; the jocks didn't even glared at me or anything" Kurt said with a confused tone.

"Maybe they are growing up" Carole said hopefully, Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

"Not likely" Kurt said in an amused tone.

* * *

><p>"Kurt is banned from ever stepping foot in this room ever again!" Wes shouted as he paced back and forth in front of Blaine's bed. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to playing angry birds on his phone.<p>

"No he is not" Blaine said as he paused the game and looked up at Wes with a tired expression.

"Yes he is; why are you so calm? You should be furious at him" Wes said as he started to pace faster.

"Because I find it funny and I'm really proud of what he did" Blaine said as he looked at Wes with a coy smile.

"Blaine shut up, I am outraged that you are defending Kurt" Wes said as he picked up his gavel.

"Imagine the kind of damage he could have done to her" Wes said as he looked at the gavel with pure adoration, Blaine rolled his eyes and started to play angry birds again.

"Kurt is not sadistic, he knows how much your gavel means to you and he wouldn't break it or do anything along those lines" Blaine said reassuringly.

"See that's what he wants you to think. Then when he has you believing that he is this mystical person that has rainbows coming out his butt; he will steal your gavel and leave you stressing for days on end with no relief" Wes said frantically.

"Wes you look fine to me, if the situation was reversed you would find it hilarious" Blaine said nonchalantly, he escaped his angry birds game and went to check to see if there was any new videos on his subscription list on YouTube.

"Yes but that is because it is fun to mess with Kurt" Wes said with hint of a smile.

"So isn't this just pay back for all the things you have done to him?" Blaine asked curiously.

"No because I don't take things away from him. Ok so maybe I might have ruined his dorm room door and attempted to cut his hair while he was sleeping but failed since he woke up; but that doesn't give him the right to mess with me. There is a principle involved" Wes said proudly.

"You are so full of it, you are just jealous that Kurt got you good and are too proud to admit it" Blaine said knowingly.

"He did not! It was average" Wes said petulantly.

"You have never been good at lying" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Blaine" Wes retorted, a small pout forming.

"I'm right just admit it" Blaine said as he smiled triumphantly up at Wes.

"No" Wes snapped, Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Wes and smirked.

"Fine, it was a good prank. But this makes us even now; if Kurt does something else to me then it's all out war. Is that satisfactory for you Blaine?" Wes asked as he stood in front of Blaine.

"Very much so" Blaine said happily.

"You're annoying" Wes said petulantly.

"I'm going for a walk" Wes said as he walked over to the door.

"But its 9:00pm" Blaine said sceptically.

"Good for you Blaine you can tell time" Wes cooed sarcastically; Wes opened the door, walked out and slammed it shut behind him. Blaine just rolled his eyes at him; reached over for his phone and decided to call Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to watch another college football game? We watched one last night" Kurt complained as he leant further back against the couch. They were all now in the lounge room watching TV, another game. Kurt pouted and looked over at his dad.<p>

"What do you want to watch?" Burt asked as he looked over at Kurt with a tired expression.

"Grey's anatomy, the new episode is starting in 5 minutes" Kurt said as he glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"We will put it to a vote" Burt said smugly.

"That's not fair, you and Finn are sport mad and Carole doesn't like Grey's anatomy" Kurt said petulantly.

"Go watch it in your room or something" Burt said as he turned to watch the TV again.

"Fine" Kurt said as he got up and made his way down to his room, he walked over to his closet and looked for a pair of pyjamas to wear. He quickly put them on and walked over to his bed; he turned the TV on with the remote and got into a comfy position in his bed. The opening scene came onto the screen when his phone began to ring. Kurt leant over to his bedside table and picked up his phone to see Blaine was ringing him.

"Hey can you hold on for two seconds?" Kurt asked he reached for his remote and pressed record on the TiVo remote.

"Sorry just recording a show" Kurt said happily.

"I can ring you back later if you like?" Blaine asked in his most charming tone.

"No its ok I'd rather talk to you" Kurt said as a smile started to appear on his face.

"That's good to hear" Blaine said coyly.

"So... how is Wes" Kurt said as a smirk slowly made its way onto his face; Kurt heard Blaine chuckle quietly in the background.

"Well after the 'big reveal' he swore while warbler practise was still in session; so Wes was made to write an official letter of apology, then had to apologise to all the warblers and had to offer a more in depth apology if he had offended anyone. Then was sent to the principal's office and had to explain what had had happened; he almost got kicked off the council. All afternoon he was ranting and raving, shouting at me because I 'must have put you up to it' as Wes put it" Blaine said, you could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry that he yelled at you" Kurt said earnestly; he adjusted himself on his bed, getting into a comfier position.

"It was worth it, I think there are track marks on the floor from where Wes was pacing. He told me that you were banned from the room and were not allowed to come within a 100 feet of him, but eventually he admitted that your prank was pretty impressive and forgave you" Blaine said happily.

"Wow that's big coming from Wes, where is he now? I think I should apologise to him, it wasn't even my idea to take it from him" Kurt admitted.

"He said he went for a walk, what do you mean it wasn't your idea to take it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Well Jeff took it and then he gave it to me. Jeff said it was my going away present but it didn't feel right having it so I decided to give it back to him" Kurt said.

"In the most awesome way possible, Jeff couldn't stand when the gavel was revealed. I laughed as well" Blaine admitted.

"The same cute laugh that you always laugh when you find something particularly funny" Kurt asked coyly.

"Impressive 2 minutes into the call and you are already hitting on me" Blaine asked in an amused tone. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hitting on you, I just haven't heard your laugh all day and I miss it" Kurt said sweetly.

"I know and I miss not seeing you walking through the corridors; would I sound crazy if I told you that I still look for your face through the crowd" Blaine asked.

"No it's completely normal because I think I did that at least 18 times today while I was at school" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Speaking of school how was your first day back? Did everything go ok?" Blaine asked in a concerned tone.

"Everything went... well" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Uh oh that doesn't sound good, what happened?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Nothing happened, which is why I found it so strange. I can't even remember a day at McKinley where a jock hasn't glared at me or slushied me, today was so..."

"Uneventful?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, it just didn't seem real. It wasn't like a dream or anything close to that because if it was you would have been there" Blaine chuckled quietly. "It just felt fake. Like when I first transferred to Dalton. No one seemed real at Dalton especially you" Kurt said with a smirk.

"I was real" Blaine said defensively.

"Yes because offering to take my books, opening doors for me, defending me when Wes would try and embarrass me and coming to my dorm room just to help me with my homework so I wouldn't fall behind made you seem so real" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Any one would have done that for you if I wasn't there" Blaine said earnestly.

"No they wouldn't have, it is just you. You were too nice to me but you are making up for it now" Kurt said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"You are still extremely nice to me but the teasing has increased and your promiscuous behaviour has increased as well" Kurt explained with a grin starting to form on his face.

"The teasing only increased because you are such a flirt" Blaine said with a laugh.

"I am most definitely not a flirt" Kurt said defensively but laughed.

"You are too, the cologne you wear that makes you smell amazing, your behaviour in warbler practise, I still don't know how Wes has only kicked you out once and that wasn't even because of you secretly touching my leg or whispering things into my ear. Or those black skinny leg jeans you wear, do you know how distracting they are?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"That is the reason I wear them" Kurt said simply, Blaine just laughed.

"I don't know how many times I have looked up from my homework to ask you something then I see you standing in front of me talking to Wes and I completely lose my train of thought. They make your ass look so amazing I swear" Blaine said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you like them, I think I have got caught you staring once or twice but I didn't say anything" Kurt said with a cheeky grin.

"Believe me it has been more than once that I have stared" Blaine said sheepishly.

"I like how we have gone from talking about our days at school to talking about my ass" Kurt said with a small giggle.

"It's my favourite topic" Blaine said proudly.

"You're an idiot" Kurt said with an eye roll.

"An idiot that you love" Blaine said sheepishly.

"Yes an idiot that I probably love too much actually" Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh shucks" Blaine said in a childish tone.

"I hate you" Kurt said petulantly; Blaine just chuckled.

"You like to send mix signals don't you? How did work go? Were you wearing those coverall things?" Blaine asked in an amused tone.

"It was a long afternoon, I had to change all 4 tires on a Ford Escape and had to give the same car an oil change, replace a broken CV joint-"

"What's a CV joint" Blaine asked.

"You're kidding right?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"No, I don't know much about cars. All I know is if they aren't working right you take them to the mechanic and they fix the car" Blaine said happily.

"i.e. me" Kurt said simply.

"Yes, besides I would purposely break my car if it resulted in seeing you in grease monkey Kurt mode, it is the most undoubtedly sexiest thing that I have ever seen" Blaine said flirtatiously.

"I thought you said about my black skinny jeans" Kurt asked.

"Maybe it's just you that I find so damn desirable?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe, but you look so much better when-"

"Kurt the game is over if you want to come upstairs" Burt asked as he made his way down Kurt's stairs.

"Who are you talking to?" Burt asked as he stood on the bottom step.

"Can you hang on for a sec, dad is in the room" Kurt whispered into the phone.

"Sure" Blaine said merrily, Kurt put the phone against his chest and looked up at his dad.

"Blaine rang" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Right, isn't it a bit late to be talking to him?" Burt asked as he subtly crossed his arms over his chest; in sort of way that showed his authority over Kurt.

"Not really, anyway I haven't had time to call him any other time today" Kurt answered truthfully.

"Fine but make it short ok" Burt said as he started to walk back up the stairs.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I make the rules and you have to abide by them" Burt said simple and walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Kurt rolled his eyes and put the phone back up against his ear.

"You still there?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, did you miss me?" Blaine asked.

"I always do, dad said I have to go soon because it's too late to talk to you or something" Kurt said regretfully.

"That sucks, if you were still at Dalton you could have spent the night and we could have talked all night" Blaine said sheepishly.

"I think my lips would be too busy kissing you to talk to you all night" Kurt said with a grin.

"It's mean to tease me" Blaine said sadly.

"Hey I was thinking-"

"That would be a first" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Shut up or you won't hear my genius discovery" Kurt said promptly.

"Fine" Blaine said and listened.

"You said you weren't busy tomorrow didn't you" Kurt asked.

"Yea but you are doing Sophie's make over tomorrow" Blaine answered.

"I know and I was thinking it would be kind of fun if you helped me like how you helped with Charlotte's make over" Kurt said with a smile, Blaine was quiet for a few seconds.

"How come we didn't think of this before?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I have no idea, so did you want to?" Kurt asked.

"Do I even need to tell you my answer, of course I want to" Blaine said joyfully.

"Kurt say goodbye" Burt shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Fine" Kurt shouted back.

"I have to go but I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Kurt said happily.

"I know I can't wait to see you either" Blaine said happily.

"I'll see you then" Kurt said

"Ok bye I love you" Blaine said.

"I love you too" Kurt said earnestly before he hung up the phone, Kurt sat back in his bed and smiled. Kurt got to see Blaine tomorrow and that was all that mattered.


	23. Chapter 23

hey guys, i know the last chapter seemed poorly written. i actually really didnt like it but i just wanted to move on and write this one. burt seemed like an asshole so i hope i make up for it in this chapter. so please enjoy, i am going to write the next chapter as soon as i upload this one. so please enjoy

:)

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in an extremely good mood; he was wide awake when he looked over at his alarm clock, 6:34am. Blaine was too excited to go back to sleep, he got to see Kurt today and he couldn't wait. Blaine decided to do something productive instead of staying in bed. He walked over to his closet and put on a pair of sweatpants, a Dalton jumper and his sneakers and decided to go for a run. Blaine took his iPod off the cupboard and made an on-the-go play list as he walked through the corridors. Blaine saw a few other guys dressed in work out clothes quietly walk through the corridors and laughed to himself. He had never gotten up early on purpose to go for a run but it seemed liked a fun thing to do. He walked out on to the street and started to pound the pavement, he turned 'eye of the tiger' up as loud as it could go and ran faster. He continued to run for an hour, running through a park, then the main street. He eventually made his way back to Dalton and walked back up to his room. He was covered in sweat but didn't feel tired, 'I must be fit' Blaine thought to himself with a smile. He quietly walked into his room and found Wes still asleep, he tiptoed over to his closet and got out his uniform and made his way over to the bathroom. He quickly showered and put on his uniform; Blaine stood infront of the mirror and squirted a small amount of the hair product Kurt gave him on to his hand. Blaine styled his hair and then smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Blaine walked back into his room and looked over at the alarm clock, 8:06am. Blaine decided to go to the coffee shop next to cafeteria and get himself and Wes a coffee. He returned to find Wes stirring in his sleep, Blaine slammed the door closed behind him and smiled when he saw Wes jump awake.<p>

"Good morning!" Blaine said merrily, he walked over and stood infront of Wes's bed smiling down at him. Wes looked up at him from under his duvet and gave him a strange expression.

"Am I late? What's the time?" Wes asked frantically as he stretched his hand over to the clock and turned it around to look at it.

"No my dear friend you are early and I thought that you should be awake enjoying this wonderful day" Blaine said happily before handing Wes his cappuccino, Wes reluctantly took it and looked down at it.

"What did you put in my drink? Will it make me as weird as you are acting now?" Wes asked curiously as he placed the cappuccino on the bedside table.

"Oh how you miss judge me, there is nothing in your coffee except ground up coffee beans, steamed milk, hot water and it may be all mixed together with love. It was made by the lovely barista that gave you a free gingerbread man, she is delightful isn't she?" Blaine asked as he took a seat on his bed.

"Blaine what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?" Wes asked as he scrunched his forehead up in confusion, he reluctantly took a sip of his coffee and smiled when it tasted good.

"I am not acting weird, I am just in an extremely good mood" Blaine explained as he sat against the wall on his bed.

"Masturbating will do that to you" Wes said nonchalantly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I did not masturbate as you so eloquently put it" Blaine said pointedly, then smiled as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Then why are you in a good mood? It's been a long time since I have seen you this happy" Wes said as he looked quizzically over at Blaine.

"I am happy because I get to see Kurt today" Blaine explained as he looked over at his alarm clock once again, it was 8:15am only 8 more hours until he got to see Kurt.

"Ah, that explains it, wait is he coming here or are you going to his house?" Wes asked as he took a long sip of his coffee.

"I am going to his house so I can help him with Sophie's make over" Blaine explained happily, Wes just looked over at Blaine with a laughed and shook his head slowly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You won't help, you will be too busy trying to get your hands on Kurt" Wes said as he winked at Blaine, Blaine just smirked at him.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Blaine asked deviously, Wes just rolled his eyes and attempted to get out of bed.

"I am going to get ready, you just… sit there. I don't think you should do anything without supervision at the moment" Wes said as he walked over to the closet and picked out his uniform.

"I already went for a run this morning, you should have seen it, there were this family of ducks and the mummy duck was showing the baby ducks how to swim it was the most endearing this I have ever seen. Well except for Kurt when he tried to spy on us, he is so endearing isn't he?" Blaine asked dreamily.

"Blaine?" Wes asked softly.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked quietly, he was still thinking about Kurt.

"Are you going to talk about Kurt all day, I don't mind but you are starting to creep me out" Wes said stated.

"I don't know, hopefully I will because there is so many delightful things about Kurt" Blaine said with a sly smile, Wes just shook his head exasperatedly and walked into the bathroom. Blaine chuckled to himself and rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. His phone vibrated on his table, he reached over and grabbed it. He opened his eyes and a smile lit up his face when he saw it was from Kurt.

**From Kurt:**

**Morning :)**

**To Kurt:**

**Good morning, i'm so excited I can't wait to see you**

**From Kurt:**

**The first message that you have sent me today and it has made me smile like an idiot, good job lol.**

**To Kurt:**

**That is amazing to hear, there is like 8 hours until I get to see you. I have never been so excited before.**

**From Kurt:**

**Ok my cheeks are hurting now from smiling so wide, but I can't wait to see you either. It's been hard not seeing you, I miss you**

**To Kurt: **

**I miss you too but I guess I get to hug you as much as I want this afternoon?**

**From Kurt: **

**For as**** long as you like, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll text you when I get to school. Dad wants to talk to me.**

**To Kurt:**

**Sounds serious**

**From Kurt: **

**You will know as soon as I do.**

Blaine was smiling like an idiot when Wes walked back into the room. Wes looked over at Blaine and rolled his eyes.

"You had phone sex with Kurt didn't you?" Wes asked pointedly, Blaine just smiled and shook his head.

"No just text him, he is excited to see me just like I am excited to see him. Oh and he misses me, isn't he so sweet?" Blaine asked rhetorically, Wes groaned and walked over to the bags and handed Blaine his.

"Ok you are not allowed to talk about Kurt for 10 whole minutes ok?" Wes said as if he was talking to a 2 year old.

"Why?" Blaine asked petulantly, they walked out of the room and locked the door behind them and made their way up to David's room.

"Because you are tolerable at the moment and if you say another thing about Kurt before the ten minutes is up I will duct tape your mouth shut" Wes stated.

"Like you have duct tape" Blaine said with a laugh, Wes just pulled out a roll of duct tape and showed Blaine.

"Oh" Blaine said and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Good, keep it that way" Wes said as he knocked on David's door. There was a crash on the other side of the door, you could hear muffled words and hissed swears. Blaine looked up quizzically at Wes; Blaine strained to listen.

"That sounds like Charlotte" Wes said as he pressed his ear against the door. David pulled the door open a fraction so only his face was visible.

"What?" David asked in a pissed off tone.

"You ready to go?" Wes asked.

"Go where?" David asked hastily.

"To class, it starts in 5 minutes" Wes said slowly, he tried to peak through the door but David closed the door more.

"Then I will see you in 5 minutes" David said then shut the door. Blaine just looked at Wes with a dumbfounded expression; Wes just shrugged and walked up the corridor. Blaine jogged to catch up to him, Blaine heard David's door open and saw Charlotte walk out. David's door shut and Charlotte started to walk up to Blaine and Wes.

"Morning boys" Charlotte said as she kept her head down and tried to walk pass them but was stopped by Wes who was smiling evilly at Charlotte.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte" Wes said in a disapproving done while shaking his head; all the while a huge grin was appearing on his face.

"Wes, Wes, Wes" Charlotte said and pushed her way passed Wes, Blaine chuckled quietly and walked up next to Charlotte.

"Morning Blaine" Charlotte said and looked over at Wes with a confused expression.

"Charlotte I expected a lot more of you" Wes said, the disappointed façade was already gone.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, have I disappointed you Blaine?" Charlotte asked, they turned the corner and were almost at their classroom. Blaine just shook his head and smile at her; Charlotte looked at him with a confused glance.

"Why isn't he talking?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"He is allowed to talk in 4 minutes" Wes explained; Charlotte just rolled her eyes and waited for Wes to give a more in depth answer that never came.

"Why isn't he allowed to talk now?" Charlotte asked.

"Because he wouldn't shut up about Kurt and it was getting annoying" Wes said simply, Charlotte just looked over at Blaine with a huge smile.

"Oh Kurt is lucky, you would be the best boyfriend" Charlotte said sweetly, Blaine just smiled coyly and rolled his eyes.

"No he wouldn't, he was talking about Kurt and had this weird dreamy look in his eye and it was freaky as hell" Wes said with a faux shudder.

"Aww" Charlotte said and threw her arms around Blaine's waist.

"You are so cute" Charlotte cooed.

"2 minutes Blaine" Wes stated.

"I better go, I'm late for school as it is and I don't want to explain to the principal why I didn't get to school on time" Charlotte said as she unravelled herself from Blaine.

Blaine and Wes walked into the classroom and sat down in the back row. They saw David stumble through the door; he was hastily buttoning up his blazer as he made his way over to Wes and Blaine.

"Charlotte and you are so obvious" Wes said as a smirk spread onto his face.

"What do you mean?" David asked as he straightened his blazer than sat down in the chair next to Wes.

"You could even pretend like it wasn't a one night stand, well not a one night stand since you two are dating but you know what I mean" Wes said as he used staggered hand gestures.

"It wasn't a 'one night stand'. We fell asleep and I forgot to set my alarm, so I was late as you saw" David stated, Blaine pulled out his phone and showed the time to Wes.

"Fine Blaine you can talk" Wes said exasperatedly.

"David guesses what" Blaine asked excitedly.

"You're mad and i'm not?" David asked sarcastically.

"No something much better" Blaine boasted, the teacher walked in the room and started to write something on the board.

"What?" David asked as he pulled out his book from his bag.

"I get to see Kurt today" Blaine said excitedly.

"Good for you Blaine" David said genuinely as he mindlessly copied the work down.

"I know it's really good" Blaine said happily and started to write the work down. An office lady knocked on the door and walked into the room and handed the teacher a piece of paper.

"Blaine Anderson?" the teacher asked, Blaine looked up at the teacher and smiled.

"Yes?" Blaine asked politely.

"The principal wants to see you now" the teacher said promptly.

"The principal wants to see Blaine?" Wes asked David.

"That's just messed up" David said in agreement.

"Dude what did you do?" Wes asked as Blaine started to pack up his things.

"I have no idea" Blaine said as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Why did the principal want to see him for?

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the sound of 'Teenage Dream'; he smiled and reached over to turn off the alarm on his phone. He stretched his arms and legs and smiled contently, Kurt was in a very good mood. He was excited to see Blaine; he had started counting down the hours last night until Blaine arrived. Kurt walked over to his closet and started to pick out his outfit for today. After he was done, the thought of Blaine kept creeping back into his mind. Kurt rushed over to his phone and sent Blaine a message.<p>

**To Blaine:**

**Morning :)**

**From Blaine:**

**Good morning, i'm so excited I can't wait to see you**

Kurt couldn't stop smiling, Blaine sounded just as excited to see Kurt as Kurt was to see Blaine.

**To Blaine:**

**The first message that you have sent me today and it has made me smile like an idiot, good job lol.**

**From Blaine:**

**That is amazing to hear, there is like 8 hours until I get to see you. I have never been so excited before.**

Kurt was sure that he couldn't possibly smile any wider.

**To Blaine:**

**Ok my cheeks are hurting now from smiling so wide, but I can't wait to see you either. It's been hard not seeing you, I miss you**

**From Blaine: **

**I miss you too but I guess I get to hug you as much as I want this afternoon?**

"Kurt?" Burt asked as he made his way down the basement stairs. Kurt turned around and smiled at his dad.

"Yes?" Kurt asked politely.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Burt asked as he walked over to Kurt.

"Sure" Kurt said as he took a seat on his bed.

**To Blaine: **

**For as long as you like****, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll text you when I get to school. Dad wants to talk to me.**

**From Blaine:**

**Sounds serious**

**To Blaine: **

**You will know as soon as I do.**

"Is that Blaine?" Burt asked curiously, Kurt just nodded and crossed his legs infront of him on his bed.

"I know last night I might have seemed a bit angry with you" Burt started.

"Its ok dad, I understand that your day was stressful" Kurt said simply.

"Yes my day was very stressful but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I know I told you to cut your call short with Blaine and I just wanted to apologise for that" Burt said earnestly.

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I haven't had to have a long distance relationship before I don't know how hard it would be for you. Carole lives here and I can see her when I want but it isn't like that for you. Blaine is a good kid and you seem to really love him" Burt stated.

"I do" Kurt admitted.

"I can tell, so I just wanted to apologise. You can talk to Blaine as long as you want tonight" Burt said with a smile as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Ok dad" Kurt said through a small laugh. 'Could this day get any better?' Kurt thought to himself. He got to see Blaine, give someone a make over and his dad told Kurt that he can talk to Blaine for as long as he liked when he called him.

Kurt quickly changed into his outfit and made his way up to the kitchen, he walked into find Carole had made a fruit salad. Kurt smiled over at her.

"Finn needs to lay off the bacon so I decided to make a fruit salad" Carole said as she handed Kurt a bowl. Kurt smiled and thanked her; he walked into the dining room and sat down opposite Finn. Kurt smiled when he saw Finn looking at it in disgust; he was pushing it around the plate and frowned.

"This isn't breakfast; this is what you have when there isn't any pudding left in the cafeteria" Finn said and pushed the bowl away. Kurt smiled and ate his breakfast quickly. He got ready quickly today not fussing too much; he would wait until this afternoon to make him self look immaculate. He walked up the stairs and grabbed his messenger bag and waited for Finn by the front door. Kurt checked his phone to see the time.

"Finn hurry up, we are going to be late" Kurt shouted as he leant against the wall.

"Coming" Finn shouted as he walked out of the kitchen, he had a bag of chips and a can of soda in his hands. Finn just smiled up at him as he walked passed Kurt.

"A well balanced breakfast" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Better then fruit" Finn said as he opened the front door, they walked over to Kurt's car and hopped in. Finn started to play with the radio stations as Kurt reversed out of the driveway and started the drive to school. Kurt just smiled as he drove to school; Blaine kept popping into his mind.

"Why are you so happy? You are starting to creep me out" Finn said as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth, Kurt just smiled over at Finn.

"I'm happy because Blaine is coming over today" Kurt said and then smiled widely.

"But you saw him like two days ago, why are you so happy" Finn asked as he cracked the can open.

"Because it was two days ago" Kurt said simply.

"Yeah…" Finn said Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Let me put it in terms that you will understand. You see Rachel everyday right?" Kurt started,

"Yeah" Finn answered.

"And you would be angry or even sad if you had to be away from her for two days right?" Kurt said.

"Yes I would miss her if I did, oh I get you now. How do you do it? Blaine and you were always together when I saw you at Dalton. You actually look a bit weird without Blaine" Finn said, Kurt just smiled to himself; he thought the same thing.

"It's hard not seeing Blaine but that is why I am excited to see him this afternoon" Kurt said joyfully.

"What are you two doing?" Finn asked curiously.

"We are giving Sophie a make over" Kurt said as he pulled in to the school car park.

"Who is Sophie?" Finn asked as he un-clicked his seatbelt.

"She is Wes's girlfriend" Kurt said as he reached for his bag.

"Is she hot?" Finn asked curiously Kurt just rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

"Remember Rachel, your girlfriend?" Kurt asked as he and Finn started to walk to the entrance.

"Yes I remember Rachel, Rachel is my very adorable girlfriend" Finn said as he spotted Rachel just infront of them. Finn walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Finn whispered Rachel smiled when she heard Finn's voice.

"Finn" Rachel said and took Finn's hands off from over her eyes. She reached up and chastely kissed Finn on the lips.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel said once she spotted him.

"Hey Rachel" Kurt said happily as they walked into the building. They walked up to their home rooms and waited for it to be over.

"Hey Kurt" Kurt turned in his chair to see Sam walking to sit next to him.

"Hey" Kurt said happily.

"You know how the other day you said that you were going to give me some clothes?" Sam whispered he looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Yeah, I was going to go through them tonight. I could bring them around tomorrow after glee practise if you want" Kurt offered, Kurt smiled when the thought of Blaine helping. It made him slightly giddy.

"That sounds great; you haven't told anyone about my situation have you?" Sam asked quietly.

"The only people that know are Blaine, Wes and Sophie since they were in the room at the time" Kurt said reassuringly.

"Thank you Kurt, you are a good friend" Sam said earnestly.

"It is no problem, I like to help people" Kurt said genuinely. The bell rang and they said goodbye. Kurt walked up to his English class and was greeted by Mercedes sitting in the back row. Kurt took his seat and smiled at Mercedes.

"Some one is happy" Mercedes said smugly.

"I am extremely happy" Kurt said as he got his book out of his bag.

"Why?" Mercedes asked quizzically.

"Hey guys" Tina said as she joined them.

"Hey" Kurt and Mercedes said together.

"I am happy because Blaine is coming over today" Kurt said joyfully.

"Oh really that is so cute" Tina beamed.

"I know I can't wait" Kurt admitted.

Kurt didn't even write anything down in English, all three of them talked about Blaine and what they were doing today. Kurt just smiled happily; Kurt had sent Blaine a message about 15 minutes ago but hadn't heard back from him. Kurt just thought that he must have cooking or something; Blaine was skilfully uncoordinated in cooking and needed to focus extremely hard on not burning down the school. The end of the lesson came; Mercedes and Kurt walked to the math classroom and sat down next to Brittany.

"Kurt I drew you a picture" Brittany said excitedly as she pulled out her math book, Kurt looked quizzically over at Mercedes. Mercedes just shrugged and looked as Brittany flipped through the pages. Mercedes stuttered a laugh when she spotted the picture.

"Thank you Britt it's… lovely" Kurt said slowly, the picture was of Blaine… sort of. It was him in a cloak with a gold ring on a necklace.

"I watched lord of the rings again last night and I got inspired so I drew a picture" Brittany explained, Mercedes started to cough a laugh; Kurt just rolled his eyes and handed the book back to Brittany.

"It's a great picture Brittany" Kurt assured; Brittany took out her phone and snapped a picture of her drawing.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Sending it to Blaine" Brittany said matter-of-factly, she sent the message and put her phone back in her pocket.

"I can give him the drawing if you want" Kurt offered.

"Sure!" Brittany said excitedly and ripped the page from her book. Brittany handed the drawing to Kurt and he put it in his bag. The teacher walked in and she started to say something, Kurt didn't really listen. He just sat back in his chair and thought about Blaine. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he took it out and smiled when he saw it was from Blaine.

**From Blaine:**

**Hey ****Kurt, I have some bad news.**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat anxiously in the principal's office; he twiddled his thumbs and waited for the principal to arrive. He thought about texting Kurt but he would most likely get his phone taken off him if he was caught. Blaine sighed exasperatedly and said back further in the chair. The principal walked in and closed the door behind him.<p>

"Good morning sir" Blaine said politely as he sat up straight in his chair.

"Good morning Blaine" the principal said.

"Blaine you are not in trouble so don't look so scared" the principal said with a laugh.

"And call me Principal Sanders, I never liked sir" he said reassuringly. Blaine just nodded and waited for him to elaborate.

"Now Blaine are you busy this afternoon?" Principal Sanders asked.

"Yes I am" Blaine answered, 'I am extremely busy' Blaine thought to himself with a smile.

"Well I would like you to cancel your plans" Principal Sanders stated.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine choked out.

"We have a new student transferring here and he is moving in tonight. So we will need someone to show him around the school and around the dorm rooms. We thought since you did such an amazing job with our last transfer student" he picked up a piece of paper and read it "Kurt Hummel, we thought that you would have the same success with our new transfer student" Principal Sanders said matter-of-factly. Blaine was starting to get angry, 'the only reason there was so much success with Kurt was because I couldn't stay away from him' Blaine thought to himself with a smile which quickly faded.

"With all due respect sir, I would love to show the new student around but I have a very busy afternoon planned and I can't cancel" Blaine urged.

"Blaine I know that we all have things planned but this is a very important student. We did have another student planned to show him around but he has gotten into some trouble lately and the school board didn't think he would be a good influence. So I am sorry but we would like you to do this" Principal Sanders said.

"Can you please get someone else, I would be more than happy to show him around tomorrow and help him find his way to classes" Blaine pleaded; he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Kurt was probably texting him, telling him how he couldn't wait to see him. 'Damn it!' Blaine shouted in his head.

"I'm sorry Blaine but he is getting settled in tonight and we have someone else to show him around tomorrow" Principal Sanders said.

"I can switch with him" Blaine said reassuringly.

"What is so important Blaine?" Principal Sanders asked. 'Kurt!' Blaine answered in his head.

"Personal reasons sir" Blaine stated.

"Not good enough Blaine, I want you back here at 3 o'clock to show him around" Principal Sanders said firmly.

"Fine" Blaine said.

"Good, now get back to class" Principal Sanders said and pointed with his pen to the door. Blaine walked to the door and closed it gently behind him. He walked calmly through the office and walked down into a corridor. Blaine growled exasperatedly and put his head in his hands.

"I can't catch a break" Blaine muttered to himself. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked his messages. 2 new messages.

**From Brittany:**

**Frodo I drew you a picture!**

Blaine scrolled down and looked at the picture, if he wasn't in such a bad mood he probably would have smiled. He clicked out of Brittany's message and moved on to the next one.

**From Kurt:**

**Only 7 more hours until I get to see you**

"Fuck" Blaine muttered under his breath and then frowned. All he wanted was to see Kurt and now that wasn't going to happen. Blaine was starting to think that karma was a load of shit, what had he done to deserve this? Blaine decided to sent Kurt a message, he grimaced as he started the message

**To Kurt:**

**Hey Kurt, I have some bad news.**

Bad didn't even start to cover it. Catastrophic? Unimaginable? The worst possible thing that could ever happen?

Blaine leant against the wall and waited, Blaine hadn't even put his phone in his pocket before it vibrated in his hand.

**From Kurt:**

**Oh my god, are you ok?**

**To Kurt: **

**No not really**

**From Kurt:**

**Why what happened?**

**To Kurt:**

**I can't come to Lima today**

Blaine felt so bad, that was the last thing he wanted to tell Kurt. He didn't get an answer from Kurt for about 5 minutes

**From Kurt:**

**But why? Don't you want to see me anymore?**

**To Kurt:**

**Of course I do, don't ever think that I don't want to see you. There is a new kid transferring here and I have to show him around. Apparently they had someone else to do it but they thought he would be a bad influence**

**From Kurt:**

**Who was the other person?**

**To Kurt:**

**I don't know, they didn't say. But I am so angry now, all I wanted to do today was to see you but now I am not allowed to. **

**From Kurt:**

**I know I was so excited to see you**

**To Kurt:**

**I get to see you Friday so that is something to look forward too I guess.**

**From Kurt:**

**It's not good enough though, I wanted to see you today**

**To Kurt:**

**I know. Why does this have to be so hard?**

**From Kurt:**

**Because God hates gays**

Blaine smiled for the first time since he had been told the news.

**To Kurt:**

**He must hate us especially; I will ring you tonight after I show the new kid around**

**From Kurt:**

**I'd like that. **

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and walked back to class. His extremely happy mood now had completely disappeared; he took his time going back to class. Looking at the paintings on the wall, frowning at almost everything and just sulking about his current situation; he walked back even slower, it's not like he had anything to look forward to now.


	24. Chapter 24

hey guys here is the next chapter, i dont really have much to say so just enjoy the chapter.

but i do have a question, am i the only one who watches glee just for the klaine story line?

* * *

><p>"Kurt is everything ok?" Mercedes asked Kurt was now in the cafeteria. Pushing around a piece of lettuce on his plate and frowning at all the happy couples that he could see. He was looking forward to seeing Blaine so much and now his chance had been taken away from him.<p>

"No" Kurt said with a sigh.

"What's wrong honey?" Brittany asked as she sat down next to Kurt and hugged him, Kurt hugged Brittany back but he was wishing it was Blaine's arms around him.

"Nothing" Kurt muttered.

"There is something wrong, you were practically beaming before and now you can't even eat your lunch" Mercedes said as she looked down at his uneaten food. Kurt just sighed and looked up at Mercedes with a pained expression.

"Blaine isn't coming anymore" Kurt said glumly, shocked expressions crossed Brittany and Mercedes faces.

"Why? I wanted to see Frodo just as much as you did" Brittany said sadly, she let go of Kurt and started to eat her dots.

"There is a new kid transferring to Dalton and since Blaine is so wonderful and amazing. They want him to show the new kid around, it's not fair" Kurt said petulantly, he pushed his tray away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kurt its ok" Mercedes cooed.

"No its not, I want to see him" Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest more tightly.

"You should call him and talk to him" Brittany offered helpfully.

"I don't want to talk to him I want to see him" Kurt stated more firmly.

"Poor Kurt" Brittany said as she hugged Kurt again.

"Hey guys" Tina said as she said down with Mike, the fact that they were holding hands did not go unnoticed by Kurt. Kurt just huffed and looked at Tina.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Tina asked

"Kurt is angry" Mercedes said as she looked at Tina and frowned.

"Why? You were practically buzzing before" Tina said as she took a bite of her cookie.

"Yes but that was before Blaine said he wasn't coming to Lima anymore" Kurt said sadly.

"Oh Kurt i'm sorry, I knew you were looking forward to it all day" Tina said sadly.

"I was, now I have nothing to look forward to" Kurt said with a scowl.

"You have Sophie's make over don't" Mercedes asked.

"Oh yeah" Kurt said with a small laugh, he had totally forgotten about that part. Or maybe that Blaine was such a massive part of his afternoon he forgot the reason he was coming. Kurt got out his phone and sent Sophie a message.

**To Sophie:**

**You still coming this afternoon?**

**From Sophie:**

**I wouldn't miss it, I was thinking. We should get Blaine to come and help, I know he is pretty good at this sort of thing**

Kurt suppressed a growl; he took a deep breath and then replied.

**To Sophie:**

**He was going to come and help but had to do something for the principal**

**From Sophie:**

**That really sucks I haven't seen him since the weekend.**

**To Sophie:**

**Me either. I will see you at 4 o'clock**

**From Sophie:**

**I'll see you then.**

Kurt just frowned; atleast there was something he had to look forward to.

* * *

><p>"Blaine enough with the silent treatment, what the fuck did we do" Wes asked as they walked through the school, making their way to the cafeteria.<p>

"You didn't do anything" Blaine said exasperatedly. He looked down at his phone to see the time. So they made it 2 days and 3 hours until he got to see Kurt, great. They walked into the cafeteria and made their way over to the line.

"Did someone die? Is that why you are angry" David asked.

"Like a rich relative that didn't leave you anything in their will?" Wes asked.

"No" Blaine said as he paid for his food and made his way over to a table

"Did Kurt break up with you?" David asked as he took a seat next to Wes, Blaine just shook his head.

"Sort of the opposite" Blaine said sadly.

"He proposed? Wes pay up!" David shouted happily, Blaine just looked at him with a confused expression.

"I don't even want to know and no he did not propose" Blaine said with a sigh.

"So you're sad because he didn't propose?" Wes asked curiously Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"No one proposed ok" Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Well I am still confused, why are you angry?" Wes asked.

"Because I can't see Kurt today" Blaine said tiredly, he just stabbed at his food with his folk.

"Why not?" David asked curiously.

"Because there is some new kid and I have to show him around and the principal wouldn't let me switch so I could do it tomorrow. They had someone else to show him around but apparently he has been in a bit of trouble or something and thought that he would be a bad influence" Blaine said tiredly, he noticed that Wes looked away from him and stared at his food.

"Couldn't you have asked him to get someone else to do it" David asked, Blaine just gave him a pained expression.

"You think I didn't? I basically pleaded with him to find someone else but since I did such a good job at getting Kurt adjusted to Dalton they thought I would be the perfect candidate for the new kid" Blaine said hastily, David just laughed and looked at Blaine.

"The only reason Kurt adjust so well to Dalton is because you wouldn't have it any other way. If Kurt was even slightly stressed you would be there helping him get through it" David said through a smile.

"I know but I really couldn't tell Principal Sanders that could I?" Blaine asked.

"Probably not, if Kurt didn't like having you around so much he probably would have got a restraining order put on you" David said happily.

"But I don't understand why that other guy had to ruin it for me" Blaine asked exasperatedly, Wes started to choke on his food.

"Wes are you ok?" Blaine asked, David slapped him on the back and waited until he wasn't choking. Wes regained his regular breathing and looked at Blaine with an expression full of sorrow.

"Um the other guy was sort of… me" Wes choke out, Blaine narrowed his eyes and glared at Wes.

"What?" Blaine asked, his voice was filled with quiet angry.

"Don't be mad, ok" Wes said.

"Oh this better be good" Blaine said pointedly.

"Well I was supposed to show the new kid around, since I am on the council for the warblers and they thought I would be something the new kid could aspire to be like" Wes started.

"But when I swore infront of the warblers, which is Kurt's fault I might add. The faculty found out about it and they with drew me, so they said they would find someone else but I had no idea they would choose you Blaine, i'm sorry. How I was suppose to know?" Wes pleaded, Blaine just intensified his glare.

"So this is your fault" Blaine said after a minute of glaring at Wes.

"If you want someone to blame, sure it's my fault. But you can see Kurt on the weekend" Wes reassured.

"I was supposed to see him today" Blaine said firmly

"Yes I know and I have apologised for that, but the weekend is only 3 days away" Wes said calmly, Blaine just crossed his arms across his chest, leant back in his chair and looked at Wes.

"Yes 3 days but let me ask you this, when are you seeing Sophie this week, this including phone calls" Blaine asked.

"Well I saw her yesterday, I am seeing her after she comes back from Kurt's house, i'm going to her party on Thursday and then I will be with her all weekend and I call her 3 to 4 times a week" Wes said slowly.

"So you get to see her everyday except Wednesday. I get to see Kurt for 2 days this week, does that seem fair to you?" Blaine asked sternly.

"No not really" Wes said quietly.

"Do you understand now?" Blaine asked.

"Yes but it's not my fault" Wes vociferated.

"It is! If you didn't swear while the warbler meeting was still in session I would get to see Kurt but now I have to rot away in this stupid school, leading around some idiot and pretending that this is the most wonderful place in the world" Blaine said hastily as he pushed his tray away and walked away from the table. Blaine didn't know where he was going he just knew that he had to get away from Wes. Wes had done some pretty stupid things before but this one would be in the top 3. Blaine walked out to the student car park and just leant against the wall of the building, breathing in the cold winter air. It was helping a bit, Blaine decided to text Kurt; he would probably too busy to text him this afternoon.

**To Kurt:**

**I'm so sorry**

**From Kurt:**

**It's ok; it's not your fault. I was just really looking forward to seeing you**

**To Kurt:**

**No it's not my fault, its Wes's**

**From Kurt:**

**What do you mean?**

**To Kurt:**

**Wes was supposed to do it but since he swore in the warbler practise yesterday he was thought to be a bad influence and they got me instead. So once again Wes has ruined something for me.**

**From Kurt:**

**Just don't turn up to meet the new kid and come to Lima **

**To Kurt:**

**I wish I could but you know I can't do that**

**From Kurt:**

**I know because you are perfect and would never do the wrong thing. But it's not fair that someone else gets to see you and not me**

**To Blaine:**

**Maybe I should not turn up**

**From Kurt:**

**No turn up and do the responsible thing. I forgot that responsible Blaine exists on Mondays through Fridays.**

**To Kurt:**

**You are cute, I have I ever told you that?**

**From Kurt:**

**Yes but it doesn't mean I don't like to hear it. **

The bell rang and Blaine sighed out exasperatedly. 2 more classes until he had to meet the new kid. Blaine started to walk back inside and made his way to his next class, geography. This day just keeps getting better.

* * *

><p>Kurt was now in his car waiting for Finn; Kurt rested his head against the head rest and sighed. He looked out the window to see if he could find Finn, sure enough Finn was slowly walking with Rachel, twirling her around, smiling at each other and kissing each other every so often. Kurt sighed angrily and started the car.<p>

"The whole world is against me" Kurt muttered to himself, he watched as Finn kissed Rachel goodbye then hug her before he finally left and made his way over to the car. He opened the door, got in and smiled hugely at Kurt.

"Dude thank you" Finn said genuinely as he continued to smile at Kurt. Kurt just looked at Finn with a confused glance.

"Thank me for what?" Kurt asked curiously.

"For what you said to me this morning" Finn said simply.

"What did I say?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You made me appreciate Rachel more; I didn't know how lucky I was that I get to see her everyday and I just wanted to thank you for pointing that out to me" Finn said sheepishly.

"I'm so helpful" Kurt said sarcastically, Finn gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Blaine isn't coming anymore" Kurt said petulantly, Kurt had said that about 5 times but it didn't get any easier.

"I'm sorry; it probably doesn't help me telling you that I get to see Rachel all the time does it?" Finn asked, Kurt just shook his head slowly and took a deep breath.

"Where is Puk? I want to go home" Kurt said exasperatedly, he looked out to the car park and saw Puk running; he had a huge grin on his face. Puk opened the car door and hopped in.

"Why you so happy?" Finn asked curiously, Kurt started the drive back to his house.

"Lauren and I were in the supply closet and time got away from us" Puk said with a sly grin, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"That has already happened like 3 times this week though" Finn said in a confused tone.

"I know it's been a great week" Puk said in an amused tone, Kurt just sighed and turned onto his street.

"What's wrong with you Hummel? Jealous that you aren't getting some?" Puk asked with a sly grin, Kurt just rolled his eyes again.

"I'm not jealous of you Puk" Kurt said reassuringly.

"Yes but that is not what I asked, is Blaine holding out on you or something?" Puk asked quizzically, Kurt just huffed out a laugh and shook his head. If Blaine was doing anything it was probably the opposite.

"We are not discussing this" Kurt said as he turned into their drive way.

"Why? It's your sex life or mine" Puk said with a sly grin, Kurt opened his door and got out of the car.

"Why don't we talk about Finn's?" Kurt asked as he started to walk towards the front door.

"Finn's? Pfft he has no sex life, little berry is as fridgit as they come" Puk said proudly.

"Yeah that's true but I am not discussing mine with you" Kurt said as he unlocked the front door, it felt weird unlocking a door with so much ease. Kurt walked into the house and made his way to the kitchen.

"Fine my sex life it is" Puk boasted, Kurt rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge to get out a bottle of cold water. Kurt heard Puk start saying derogatory things about Lauren; he tried to block them out as best he could but could still hear random snippets.

"Finn where are those cheese things" Puk asked as he looked through the pantry.

"They are in there somewhere" Finn shouted from the fridge, Kurt should have remembered that Tuesday was when Puk and Finn would play Xbox all afternoon and raid the kitchen. There was a knock on the door, Kurt saw Puk go and answer it which he thought was strange.

"Pizza is here" Puk shouted.

"You ordered pizza?" Kurt asked Finn who just shrugged.

"Oh my fantasy has come true, guys come check out the hot delivery girl" Puk shouted from the front door, Kurt just rolled his eyes and complied.

"Hey Kurt" Sophie said in relief, Kurt just smiled and walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"I thought I had the wrong house" Sophie said as she hugged Kurt back.

"She is your friend?" Puk asked in disbelief, Kurt just rolled his eyes and let go of Sophie.

"Yes this is Sophie, and that is Puk and Finn" Kurt said as he pointed towards them.

"Hi" Sophie said shyly.

"Kurt where have you been hiding her? She is hot" Puk said as he checked out Sophie, Sophie just rolled her eyes.

"Shame I cant say the same about you" Sophie said with a sly smile as she looked at Puk. Puk looked horrified which made Finn laugh.

"So where is your room?" Sophie asked as she looked back at Kurt.

"Just this way" Kurt said as he took Sophie's hand and walked towards the stairs.

"So Kurt gets to have girls in his room and you don't, that's pretty funny" Puk said in an amused tone.

"Shut up" Finn said petulantly, Kurt and Sophie laughed as they walked down to Kurt's room. Kurt threw his bag on the ground and walked over to his vanity.

"Take a seat" Kurt said politely and walked into his bathroom to get everything he needed.

"So how come you are early?" Kurt asked curiously as he continued to search in the bathroom.

"I had a free period last so I decided to skip studying and drove here, what's with Chuck? He looked horrified when I didn't return a compliment" Sophie asked curiously.

"It's Puk, he thinks he is like the stud of McKinley and is used to girls fawning all over him. It was quite funny to watch" Kurt said as he returned from the bathroom.

"If you think that's funny, you should have seen when I first met Wes. Poor little thing" Sophie said as a huge grin started to form on her face. Kurt turned the hair curler on and waited for it to heat up. He started to spray some hair protectant spray and sea salt spray into her hair and brush it through.

"How did you and Wes meet? I don't think I have heard the full story" Kurt said as he started to section her hair.

"Pretty funny story actually; Charlotte and me were friends before we met Wes and David. Charlotte was meeting David at this fair thing and she dragged me along. David was with Blaine and Wes and we did the whole intro thing then Charlotte went off with David, so I was standing there awkwardly with Blaine and Wes. I actually thought Blaine was really cute when I first met him" Sophie said as she looked at Kurt in the mirror. Kurt just smiled and waited for her to continue.

"But I could tell by the way he acted when a girl would come up and talk to him that he was gay, no one turns down that many girls if they aren't straight. Anyway, all night Wes was trying to flirt with me and I really did like him but I didn't want him to know that" Sophie said with a laugh. Kurt just smiled and started to curl her hair.

"So by the end of the night Wes asked me out and I said no" Sophie said, Kurt just looked at her with a confused expression.

"I thought you said that you really liked him" Kurt asked quizzically.

"I did, I was young and stupid so I said no. But I really should have said yes to avoid the embarrassment" Sophie said, she was starting to get embarrassed by just remembering it.

"Why what happened?" Kurt asked, he had started to curl her hair and pin them up.

"Well David and Charlotte had returned at this point and Wes was basically pleading with me trying to get me to say yes. So Wes began to sing and Blaine and David joined in" Sophie said as her cheeks began to flame, Kurt started to laugh and a huge grin spread on his place.

"Do I even want to know what song?" Kurt asked through a laugh.

"Promise not to laugh?" Sophie asked, Kurt kept his lips firmly pressed together and nodded.

"Baby got back" Sophie admitted regretfully, Kurt stuttered a laugh then bit his lip trying to contain it.

"Why did you say yes" Kurt asked in a highly amused tone.

"I think in the end I just said yes to avoid further embarrassment, especially when he started to get into the dance moves" Sophie said as she hid her face.

"What were his moves" Kurt asked curiously.

"I'll show you" Sophie said, Kurt finished the curl he was on and put the curler down, Sophie stood up and put her hands around Kurt's neck.

"It was this weird thrusting move, like this" Sophie said as she started to dance close to Kurt and shake her hips slowly.

"Get some Kurt!" Puk shouted as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Oh my god" Sophie said quietly and sat back down; Kurt just laughed and started to curl the next strand of hair.

"Can I help you Puk?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"Finn thinks he left the game down here. So Sophie how much would I have to pay to get a dance like that?" Puk asked with a wink, Sophie just rolled her eyes.

"Only Kurt gets to dance with me" Sophie said slyly and smiled at Kurt in the mirror.

"I am never going clubbing with you" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Kurt you are missing out, she looked like she was about to mount you" Puk said with a laugh.

"Puk get out" Kurt said tiredly.

"I want to watch the show" Puk said as he stood on the bottom step.

"The show is over" Sophie said pointedly.

"You so just missed out on earning a dollar" Puk said and walked up the stairs, Kurt laughed and tried to contain it.

"Kurt I would never try to 'mount' you as he put it" Sophie assured with a grin.

"That is good to know" Kurt laughed out.

"So that is Wes's move, I must admit it is better than Blaine's signature move" Kurt said with a smile.

"It's not even a move though, climbing from table to table isn't dancing" Sophie said after a moment of thought.

"I know but he makes up for it with his singing" Kurt said simply.

"Yeah he is pretty good, how come he didn't come today. The last time I saw him he was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He actually scared me quite a lot" Sophie admitted quietly.

"As much as I would have wanted to be there i'm kind of glad I didn't see him like that" Kurt admitted.

"I know what you mean, some guy rear ended Wes's car and Wes completely lost it. He was screaming and yelling at the guy, I didn't want to be around him for a week or so but he sent me flowers and a lot of apology letters to make up for it" Sophie said with a subtle smile.

"Well Blaine isn't here because of Wes actually" Kurt said pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Wes was suppose to show the new kid around and since he got in trouble with the school they asked Blaine to do it and now Blaine isn't here" Kurt said sadly, he was on the last section of her hair now.

"Oh Kurt i'm so sorry Wes can be an ass sometimes, I know how I can punish him" Sophie said with a sly smile.

"You are not going to go all S&M are you?" Kurt asked with a confused look.

"No, I was thinking like holding out on him for a week or so. That would be torture enough for him" Sophie said with a sly smile.

"Its ok you don't have to do that" Kurt said reassuringly, Kurt had finished on the last curl and sprayed a little hair spray over her hair.

"Are you good at make up?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Sort of" Kurt said nonchalantly, Sophie got up from her chair and walked over to her school bag. She came back with a huge make up bag in her hands.

"Ok start" Sophie said with a smile.

"Do I get a choice?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"I'm not paying you for nothing" Sophie said with a smile.

"But you aren't paying me" Kurt said in a confused tone.

"Exactly, now I was thinking like Nicki Minaj's make up in Super bass" Sophie said excitedly.

"Um no" Kurt said with a smile.

"Why not the pink and yellow would look cool" Sophie said petulantly.

"No you would look like a little kids wet dream so no" Kurt said matter-of-factly, Sophie just laughed and couldn't control herself. Kurt looked through the make up bag and looked for her foundation.

"Sit still" Kurt said as he started to apply the foundation to her face. Kurt applied a thin layer of powder foundation over the liquid foundation.

"Did you want a smoky eye look?" Kurt asked as he looked through the makeup bag to find some eye shadow.

"Yes that would look cool" Sophie said as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Kurt?" Sophie asked.

"Hmm" Kurt said as he lightly put the eye shadow on her eyelids.

"Can you do my hair and make up on Thursday?" Sophie asked.

"What's on Thursday?" Kurt asked as he moved on to the next eyelid.

"My birthday silly, the dinner thing that you are coming to" Sophie said obviously.

"I was invited to that?" Kurt asked as he looked into the make up bag to find the eyeliner.

"Duh, didn't Wes tell you? I asked him like weeks ago to tell you" Sophie said angrily.

"Wait will Blaine be there?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Of course, he is coming to my house and was going to do mine and Charlotte's hair but it would be so cool if you came as well" Sophie said with a smile, Kurt slowly processed what was just said. Kurt got to see Blaine, on Thursday and he got too spent all afternoon with him. Kurt smiled excitedly.

"Of course I will come, but can I ask you something" Kurt said as he started to draw the eyeliner on the line of eyelashes.

"Sure" Sophie said.

"Don't tell Blaine i'm coming" Kurt said as he moved onto the next eye.

"Why?" Sophie asked quizzically.

"Because I want it to be a surprise" Kurt said simply.

"Blaine is probably missing you like crazy and you are teasing him by not letting him know that you are coming. Has anyone ever told you that you are cruel?" Sophie asked.

"Many times but Blaine likes surprises" Kurt said with a shrug.

"I am starting to think that you are just as evil as me Mr. Hummel" Sophie said with a smile.

"Better believe it" Kurt said with a cheeky grin.

"We better finish your hair, its getting late" Kurt said as he looked over at the clock, he didn't realise they had been talking for so long.

"Ok" Sophie said as she sat up straight in the chair, Kurt took the clamps out of her hair and let the curls fall. Kurt started to side braid her fringe and lightly pulled the curls apart so they didn't look like ringlets. He light sprayed over some more hair spray and smoothed down the fly aways.

"All done" Kurt said proudly, Sophie looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Kurt you are amazing" Sophie said as she stood up and hugged Kurt tightly, Kurt just smiled and hugged her back.

"Could you do like an up do thingy on Thursday?" Sophie asked as she looked back in the mirror.

"Sure just send me a picture of the look you want" Kurt said as he smiled at Sophie.

"Let's take a picture of us" Sophie said excitedly as she got out her phone.

"I really don't photograph well" Kurt said slowly.

"I don't care now smile" Sophie said as she stood next to Kurt and took the photo on her phone, she turned the phone around and smiled.

"It looks good, i'm going to send it to Wes" Sophie said as she scrolled through her contacts.

"I better get going Wes wanted to go out for dinner or something and it is already 6:30 and it will be like an hour and a half before I get to Dalton" Sophie said as her and Kurt started to walk up the stairs.

"Sure, hey can you give this to Blaine?" Kurt asked as he took the picture that Brittany drew out of his pocket and handed it to Sophie. Sophie opened it and started to laugh.

"Brittany drew it and she thinks that Blaine is Frodo" Kurt explained, Sophie just nodded and walked up into the lounge room.

"Damn!" Puk said as he spotted Sophie.

"Looking is free, touching will earn you a lawsuit" Sophie said pointedly and walked to the front door, Kurt just laughed and followed after her. They walked out to Sophie's car.

"I'll see you on Thursday" Sophie said as she hugged Kurt.

"Yep, hopefully Wes likes your hair" Kurt said as he let go of Sophie.

"He better" Sophie said with a laugh and then hopped into her car.

"See ya" Sophie said as she waved goodbye and drove away, Kurt waved her off and then started to walk back in the house. Kurt had a pretty good afternoon even if Blaine wasn't there. Kurt walked back into the house and saw Puk smiling at him.

"Kurt, I think you need to go around McKinley and make all the girls look like that" Puk said eagerly, Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked back down to his room. Kurt started to pack everything away and then lay back down on his bed. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he reached for it and looked down at it with a confused look.

**From Wes:**

**Major catastrophe, Blaine in full melt down mode, jellybeans as far as the eye can see and a stack of fireman movies; it's worse then Sunday. **

Kurt sighed angrily; couldn't Blaine just have one good day?


	25. Chapter 25

so this chapter is a bit dark compared to my usual stuff but the way i ended the last chapter blaine needed to have a really bad day. so please review your thoughts on this chapter, thank you and please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his English class, frowning at the clock as it slowly made its way to 3:00. The bell rang and Blaine languidly pushed himself out of his chair and gathered all his things into his bag. He took his time walking out of the door and slowly made it to the office. He arrived at the principal's office and was greeted by Principal Sander's and who he predicted was the new kid and his parents.<p>

"Mr Anderson, i'm glad you could make it" Principal Sanders said sarcastically, Blaine ignored him and went over to the new kids parents.

"Hello sir, my name is Blaine Anderson" Blaine said in his most charming tone as he offered his hand.

"Hello Blaine my name is Gareth Swain and this is my lovely wife Miranda" Gareth said as he shook Blaine's hand, Gareth pointed to Miranda, Blaine shook her hand softly and use his most charming smile on her.

"You are very handsome" Miranda said coyly, 'great nothing better than a cougar' Blaine thought to himself. Blaine just smiled and said a very polite thank you.

"Blaine, this is Grant; you will be showing him around today. I hope you will leave a good impression on him and show him why Dalton is such an excellent school" Principal Sanders said proudly.

"Sure sir" Blaine assured, Blaine watched as Grant said goodbye to his parents. Blaine picked up the papers that were on the principal's desk and started to read through them. He noticed that Grant was in his English and cooking class. Blaine continued to read through the page and noticed that Principal Sanders had written 'talk about the warblers' 6 times through the sheet, Blaine just sighed and put the papers in his pocket and smiled up at Grant.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked politely, Grant nodded and he and Blaine made their way into the corridor.

"So Grant, tell me about yourself" Blaine asked with his most dapper smile, Blaine's charming façade firmly in place. After using it for many years he was starting to get very good at it. They walked down the corridor and Blaine pointed out his English room.

"Well I transferred from a school up north and came here. I am only here for a week, we are moving again and going east" Blaine just looked at him with a shocked expression then quickly controlled it. This idiot was only here for a week? Why the hell did he need showing around if he wasn't ever going to come back?

"How come?" Blaine asked curiously, he was getting angry now but was trying hard to control it.

"My dad likes to travel around so we never stay in one place for too long. I don't really like this place anyway, no offence but everyone is freakishly nice especially you" Grant stated, Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"That is kind of the main reason they choose me to show you around" Blaine said exasperatedly.

"And the zero bullying thing is strange as well. School is not school with out a ranking system" Grant stated.

"Uh huh" Blaine said nonchalantly, this guy was completely fucked in the head; thank god he was only here for a week.

"You don't want to be here do you?" Grant asked curiously, Blaine just sighed and looked at him.

"No I don't" Blaine said and started to walk to the cafeteria.

"Why? Do you miss your Xbox or something?" Grant asked in an amused tone, Blaine just looked at him with an annoyed glare. This guy was a complete dickhead.

"No I just had plans and I had to cancel them to show you around" Blaine said firmly.

"I'm sorry that i'm not entertaining enough for you. So what did you have planned?" Grant asked with a grin, 'like I am going to tell you' Blaine thought sarcastically.

"How about we go back to talking about you" Blaine said with an encouraging smile.

"My favourite topic" Grant said happily, Blaine walked passed the cafeteria and showed him and told him about it.

"Well my dad is an author and my mother is a trained surgeon but quit once my dad made it big in the writing world. They had me, the best son so far to come out of the family" Grant said proudly, Blaine suppressed a laugh and remained quiet, waiting to see what else would come out of this pompous idiot's mouth.

"They ship me all around the country, taking me to new and exciting places. I have never stayed in the same town for more than 3 weeks and I plan to keep moving around once I have finished school" Grant said matter-of-factly.

"So how do you keep in contact with friends?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Friends make you weak, so I just use people" Grant stated.

"That's good to know" Blaine said happily, Grant just shrugged it off and continued to talk.

"Even if I don't have friends people always manage to give me the same nick name" Grant said with a sigh, Blaine pulled out the papers from his pocket and started to read through them.

"Really, what's that?" Blaine asked as he searched to see what room this idiot was in so he could just drop him off.

"Hummel" Grant said proudly, Blaine's head snapped up and glared at him.

"Why?" Blaine asked firmly, Grant gave him a strange expression but continued.

"Because I have this weird face that looks like those stupid Hummel figurines, I really hate the name, what the fuck is Hummel" Grant said with a confused tone, 'ok Grant has gone from idiot, to complete fucking asshole in 0.3 seconds' Blaine thought bitterly. The message Kurt had sent him about god hating gays seemed completely apt at this point.

"I like the name Hummel" Blaine said defensively, no one got to make fun of his boyfriends' name, even if they didn't know it was his boyfriends' name.

"Why? It even sounds weird, it sounds like a retarded bird" Grant said with an obvious expression. 'Bird' Blaine thought to himself.

"Hey Grant do you like singing" Blaine asked casually.

"No singing is stupid, only homo's and queers sing" Grant said pointedly. Blaine was almost at breaking point now, who the fuck did this guy think he is? A complete fucking idiot was the answer to that question.

"Lets just show you your room" Blaine said angrily and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Sounds good to me, I have been dragged from meeting to meeting all day" Grant continued to talk but Blaine blocked him out. 'What an amazing day this turned out to be' Blaine thought sarcastically. Grant continued to babble as Blaine walked up the stairs. Blaine looked down at Grant and gave him a confused stare.

"Where are your bags?" Blaine asked, Grant looked around him then looked back up at Blaine.

"They are in the office I will go get them" Grant said as he turned to walk back down the stairs.

"You do that" Blaine said sarcastically Blaine walked down a few steps than sat down.

"Hey Blaine having fun?" Wes asked joyfully as he sat down next to Blaine.

"You owe me so fucking much; i'm talking like buying me a Ferrari would come close to how much you owe me" Blaine said irately, Wes smiled at Blaine and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari but that don't I can't get you there" Wes sang, Blaine groaned and pushed Wes off him.

"Whoa someone is in a bad mood" Wes said with a delighted grin on his face.

"You would be too if you had to hang around with this dickhead" Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Why what happened?" Wes asked, Blaine just looked at him and frowned. He explained Grant's hatred to gays, he explained that he was only here for a week and that he hated this place and he hated Blaine for being so nice to him. He also told Wes that he hated the name Hummel and wouldn't stop complaining.

"This guy is a douche, i'm sorry that you have to put up with this idiot. Why don't I help you show him to his room and then we can go get pizza or something" Wes asked as he clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"What ever gets me away from this idiot faster" Blaine said exasperatedly. He stood up when he saw Grant struggling with his bags. Blaine went to help but Wes put his hand on Blaine's shoulder to stop him.

"Let the asshole do it himself" Wes whispered in his ear, Blaine just nodded and stood firmly in his place. Grant got to the top step and they all started to walk down the dorm hallway.

"This is Wes, he is my room mate" Blaine said as he introduced Wes to Grant.

"You two aren't gay with each other are you? I don't think I would be comfortable with that" Grant said as he looked between them with a disgusted stare.

"Is he for real?" Wes asked in a disbelieving tone, Blaine just nodded and pulled out the papers from his pocket again and looked to see what room Grant was in.

"I'm sorry but being gay is wrong" Grant said firmly.

"Listen here you little punk" Wes said as he gripped the front of Grant's shirt, Blaine pushed Wes back and looked at Wes with pleading eyes.

"Please don't" Blaine asked quietly.

"Fine but if he says one more thing he is getting knocked the fuck out" Wes whispered.

"Do you two need a moment alone? You know to settle your lovers quarrel" Grant asked in an amused tone.

"Blaine please let me hit him" Wes pleaded.

"He is not worth it, ten more minutes and then we can leave" Blaine reminded quietly.

"Fine" Wes said exasperatedly, Blaine looked through the papers and found the room number. Blaine glared at it, as if it was going to change just by staring at it.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked in a concerned tone.

"He is in Kurt's old room" Blaine almost growled out.

"Who is Kurt?" Grant asked.

"None of your fucking business" Wes said pointedly.

"Why did he die or something?" Grant asked, he almost sounded happy; Blaine just looked at him with a disapproving and disbelieving stare.

"You are a moron" Blaine said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"See I am starting to like you now, you aren't that uptight posh person you were before" Grant said with a wide grin. Blaine just groaned angrily and walked to Kurt's old room. He put the key in the lock and tried to turn it.

"I forgot about that" Blaine said sadly to Wes.

"Here let me" Wes said gently as he moved Blaine out of the way. Wes forcefully shouldered the door then turned the key in the lock.

"That wont do, I want a door that works" Grant said petulantly.

"Why do you even care, you are only here for a week" Blaine said in a confused tone.

"Because I always get what I want" Grant said matter-of-factly, Wes just laughed angrily and pushed the door open.

"Put your shit in here. Our job is done" Wes said as he was about to walk off before Blaine stopped him.

"We have to do the right thing" Blaine reminded.

"If I wasn't your best friend I would hate you so much right now" Wes said before storming into the room, Grant and Blaine followed after Wes.

"So the bathroom is through there and there is a TV and DVD player, if you have any questions just call the office they are more then happy to help" Blaine said in his polite dapper tone.

"So the posh dickhead returns" Grant said angrily, Blaine glared at Grant and suppressed a growl.

"Wes are we going or what?" Blaine asked infuriately.

"Yes" Wes said excitedly as he walked over to the door.

"Ew what the fuck?" Grant asked, Blaine turned around to see Grant holding a photo.

"What?" Wes asked angrily.

"You're a faggot?" Grant asked as he showed Blaine and Wes the photo. It was a picture of Blaine kissing Kurt on the cheek, Kurt was blushing and Blaine looked extremely happy. Before Blaine could react; Wes had walked over to Grant snatched the photo out of his hand and pushed Grant. Blaine walked over and tried to hold them apart.

"Don't touch me fag" Grant said infuriately, Grant pushed Blaine and Blaine fell on the floor. Grant walked over to Blaine and punched him hard in the face.

"Ow" Blaine shouted as he held the side of his face. His eye was starting to pulsate and his cheek hurt.

"Blaine are you ok?" Wes asked with concern, Wes helped Blaine up and held him steady.

"Get out of my room" Grant said impatiently.

"Gladly" Wes retorted and helped Blaine walk; they slowly made their way back to their room. Wes opened the door and closed it behind him; they made their way over to Blaine's bed and Wes gently helped Blaine sit down.

"I'll be right back" Wes said as he quickly rushed off to the bathroom. He returned with a towel and held it to Blaine's eye, there was a small amount of blood on the towel. The ring on Grant's hand must have cut Blaine's cheek slightly.

"That guy is so out of here" Wes shouted as he began to pace around the room.

"Lucky there is a zero bullying tolerance" Blaine said with a laugh, which was a really dumb thing to do since it made his eye hurt.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Wes asked desperately.

"I have no idea, but I guess I just experienced my first gay bashing" Blaine said with a laugh.

"That guy doesn't know what he has coming to him" Wes said darkly.

"Wes, what are you planing?" Blaine asked curiously.

"The biggest thing that will ever go down at Dalton" Wes said evilly.

"Wes, please just sit back and let karma fuck him over ok. Can you get me an icepack or something? This really hurts" Blaine said as he added more pressure to his face with the cold, wet towel.

"Sure I'll be right back" Wes said earnestly as he made his way to the door.

"Oh and Wes?" Blaine asked.

"Don't go to Grant's room" Blaine said firmly.

"Ok" Wes said sadly.

"Anything else?" Wes asked.

"Jellybeans would be nice" Blaine said with a grin.

"Sure I'll be back in a minute" Wes assured before he slipped out of the room. Blaine slowly stood up and made his way into the bathroom. He took the towel away from his eye and looked at it.

"Ghastly" Blaine said as he inspected his eye. It was starting to turn slightly purple and swelling was starting to happen. He ran the towel under the cold water and quickly put it back to his eye. It looked worse than David's black eye, which was almost completely gone now. Blaine looked at the cut on his cheek; it wasn't as bad as he thought. Just a surface scratch but it still hurt. Blaine just frowned and started to walk back into the bedroom. Blaine's phone started to ring; he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and stared at the caller ID.

"You have incredible timing" Blaine said infuriately.

"I am getting sick of these greetings Blaine, you need to pick up your act" Blaine's father said angrily.

"I'm sorry that I don't sound chipper to talk to you but I just got punched in the eye so I am not in the best mood at this present time" Blaine said as he huffed down on his bed.

"You got punched in the eye? At Dalton?" Blaine's dad asked frantically.

"Yes and it looks bad" Blaine said as he put the towel more firmly to his eye.

"Why?" Blaine's dad asked in confusion.

"Some transfer student is a massive homophobe" Blaine said with a sigh.

"That doesn't explain why you got hit" Blaine's dad said angrily.

"Because I am gay dad, can't you just accept that or do you just suppress it?" Blaine asked exasperatedly.

"I thought it was just a faze" Blaine's dad nonchalantly, Blaine growled now, not hiding anything back.

"It is not a faze, I am with Kurt. Why wont you just accept that?" Blaine asked quietly, he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Because I refuse to accept it, I am not homophobic I just wanted a son that was straight" Blaine's dad stated.

"But why? I do all the things a straight teenage guy does, I like cars and motorbikes. I am a huge football and baseball fan, isn't that enough for you?" Blaine asked quietly.

"It should be but it doesn't feel like it is. I don't think you could change my mind" Blaine's dad admitted.

"But you're my dad, you are suppose to accept me for who I am" Blaine said sadly.

"I wish I could but I can't, i'm sorry but I can't accept your lifestyle choice" Blaine's dad said firmly.

"But it's not a choice; I didn't choose to be gay dad, if I could choose I wouldn't choose to be gay because I know how much trouble you have with it. But in saying that, being gay is probably the best thing about me" Blaine said as a small tear ran down his face.

"How could you say that? There is nothing good about being gay" Blaine's dad said firmly.

"Yes there is, Kurt" Blaine said, his voice broke on the last word.

"Kurt is your… boyfriend right?" Blaine's dad asked.

"Yes he is, when I was young you always told me that you should appreciate love, no matter what form it comes in because love is a too precious thing to give up" Blaine said as another tear streamed down his face.

"I only said that to you because I was certain that you would grow up to marry the Jefferson's daughter, you were always around her when you were younger" Blaine's dad said defensively.

"She was my friend dad" Blaine said firmly.

"So you can be friends with girls but you can't date them?" Blaine's dad asked incredulously.

"Yes because I am not attracted to them, I am attracted to Kurt an-"

"Look this is not the reason I called, we are off topic the reason I called is to ask you once again about the wedding. It is on in 5 weeks time, they have asked me to tell you they want-"Blaine hung up on him and let a stream of tears fall down his face. Was it too much to ask for acceptance from the one person that is supposed to be your role model? Blaine took a deep breath and stood up; he threw the towel on the ground and picked up a notebook. He ripped out some of the pages and threw the book at the wall, Wes slowly walked back in the room, with jellybeans and an icepack in his hands.

"Oh my god Blaine!" Wes said quickly and rushed over to Blaine and hugged him. Blaine hugged Wes back and sunk to the floor. Blaine just sat there and let the tears fall from his eyes. Today had been too much for him. Missing out on seeing Kurt, having to put up with a pompous ass hole, experiencing his first gay bashing and getting told by his dad that he wasn't good enough for him; yes today was one giant success.

* * *

><p>"Kurt dinner is ready!" Finn shouted as he walked down the stairs of Kurt's bedroom. Kurt took a deep breath and pushed himself off his bed.<p>

"Ok" Kurt said as he followed Finn back up the stairs; they walked into the dinning room and sat down in the chairs. Wes's text was still being played over and over in Kurt's mind, what had gone so terribly wrong? Kurt just played with the food on his plate with his folk and pretended to listen as Finn talked about his day. Kurt just wanted dinner to be over so he could ring Blaine; Kurt took a folk full of food and forced it down; not even tasting it or knowing what it was.

"Kurt?" Carole asked sweetly, Kurt looked up and tried to plaster on the fake smile that Blaine uses.

"Yes?" Kurt asked he forced his voice to sound happy.

"Did you want any bread? I asked you like 3 times" Carole said with a laugh.

"Oh, no thank you" Kurt said before returning his gaze to his plate.

"Is everything ok Kurt?" Burt asked curiously.

"Absolutely fine" Kurt said as he looked up at his dad and smiled. 'It's wrong to lie Kurt' Kurt thought to himself.

"Can I be excused?" Kurt asked.

"You sure everything is ok Kurt?" Burt asked quizzically.

"Yeah I just don't feel well" Kurt said earnestly, it was true. Worrying about Blaine was starting to make Kurt feel sick.

"There is aspirin in the cupboard if you need it" Carole offered helpfully, Kurt just nodded and made his way down to his room. Kurt took off his shoes and then walked over to his bed. Kurt laid down and reached over for his phone. Kurt scrolled through his contacts and rang Blaine; he put the phone next to his ear and waited for it to be answered. The call immediately went to voice mail; Kurt just frowned at his phone in confusion. A few seconds later Kurt received a text.

**From Blaine:**

**Hey don't get angry but I don't really feel like talking at the moment, can I call you later?**

"Yea that makes me worry less" Kurt said sarcastically to himself.

**To Blaine:**

**You can but i'm worried about you, what happened today?**

**From Blaine:**

**Nothing **

**To Blaine:**

**Don't lie to me please, Wes said that you are surrounded by jellybeans and are watching firemen movies so there is something wrong **

**From Blaine:**

**Nothing is wrong i'm fine **

**To Blaine:**

**Just ring me when you want to talk, you are being impossible now **

**From Blaine:**

**I will then.**

Kurt growled angrily and put his phone back on his bedside table. Kurt decided to call Wes to get some answers.

"Hello?" Wes answered.

"What is wrong with Blaine?" Kurt asked quickly.

"I don't really think it is my place to say" Wes said truthfully.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Blaine had a pretty bad afternoon, like really bad. So I think he should call you and tell you himself. When he is ready" Wes answered.

"But i'm worried about him" Kurt said sadly.

"I know but he is ok now, he is just sitting on his bed watching a movie. Just give him some time ok, he loves you. He is still a bit worked up and needs to calm down. So Kurt he will call you when he is ready" Wes assured.

"How long will that be?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know but it will be soon ok. Just do something in the mean time" Wes said.

"Fine" Kurt said exasperatedly and hung up his phone. 'I suppose I should start going through my close' Kurt thought to himself and made his way over to his closet. He had his phone on the desk and kept checking it every two minutes. Just in case Blaine had rang and he had missed it.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Blaine had completely broke down; everything had caught up with him. Wes stayed with him the whole time and wouldn't leave his side. Blaine had sat on his bed for the past two hours, looking at the TV, eating jellybeans and letting the hundreds of thoughts swim around in his mind. The icepack he had been holding to his eye was completely unfrozen now but the gel stuff felt nice against his eye. Blaine just leant back against his pillow and looked at the screen, the jellybeans and movie was helping but all that was missing was Kurt laying next to him and stroking his hair. Blaine just sighed angrily and closed his eyes.<p>

"Blaine does something hurt?" Wes asked in an alarmed tone.

"No, i'm ok. Well sort of" Blaine answered glumly; Wes walked over to Blaine and crouched down in front of him. He softly took the icepack away from his eye and looked at his eye.

"The swelling has gone down but it looks worse then David's eye" Wes said as he continued to look at Blaine's face.

"I didn't know it was a competition" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Well if it was, you won. David didn't have a scratch on his cheek" Wes said with a smile.

"Lucky me" Blaine said sarcastically, Wes just smiled and took the icepack. There was a knock on the door, Wes stood up and made his way over. He opened the door and stared.

"Oh my god, I forgot you were coming" Wes said as he looked at Sophie.

"But you look amazing" Wes said sheepishly.

"Thank you" Sophie said coyly, Blaine continued to look at the screen and tried to hide his eye.

"Hey Blaine" Sophie said joyfully.

"Hey Sophie" Blaine said as he continued to look at the screen.

"You ready to go?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"Um, I don't really think I should leave Blaine" Wes said as he looked back over at Blaine.

"Why he seems fine" Sophie said happily.

"Yes but have you seen his eye" Wes asked

"Wes!" Blaine hissed angrily.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Sophie asked as she walked towards Blaine, Sophie's hand flew to her mouth when she saw his eye.

"Oh my god what happened?" Sophie asked as she sat down carefully next to Blaine on his bed.

"Nothing" Blaine said firmly.

"Looks like nothing" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Blaine I just want to say i'm sorry again" Wes said earnestly.

"Its ok Wes, it's not like you did this" Blaine said, he took a deep breath and looked back at Sophie. Sophie put her hand on Blaine's face and lightly moved it to the side to get a better look at his eye.

"Who did this to you? It looks pretty bad" Sophie said as she continued to look at Blaine's face. Blaine just took her hand off his face and sighed.

"The new kid" Blaine said angrily, Sophie looked over at Wes and gave him a look.

"No I didn't" Wes answered her unspoken question.

"Good, its no use you getting in trouble as well" Sophie said firmly. Blaine's phone began to ring; he picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Kurt" Blaine answered when Wes looked at him.

"Answer it then" Wes said obviously.

"I don't really know what to say to him, you obviously told him what happened" Blaine said as he put his palm to his eye.

"No I didn't actually, I think you should tell him when you are ready" Wes said matter-of-factly, Blaine just clicked the red button on his phone and put his palm back to his eye.

"But you should give him a reason for not answering his call" Wes said with an encouraging nod.

"I guess" Blaine said hesitantly.

"Blaine he just cares about you" Sophie assured. Blaine just nodded and picked up his phone.

**To Kurt:**

**Hey don't get angry but I don't really feel like talking at the moment, can I call you later?**

**From Kurt:**

**You can but i'm worried about you, what happened today?**

**To Kurt:**

**Nothing **

**From Kurt:**

**Don't lie to me please, Wes said that you are surrounded by jellybeans and are watching firemen movies so there is something wrong **

**To Kurt:**

**Nothing is wrong i'm fine **

**From Kurt:**

**Just ring me when you want to talk, you are being impossible now **

**To Kurt:**

**I will then.**

Blaine just sighed and put his head down gently on his pillow.

"That went well" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Why what-"Wes's phone began to ring.

"It's Kurt" Wes answered.

"Hello?" Wes asked.

"I don't really think it is my place to say" Wes said

"Blaine had a pretty bad afternoon, like really bad. So I think he should call you and tell you himself. When he is ready" Wes answered. Blaine and Sophie just looked at each other and then back to Wes.

"I know but he is ok now, he is just sitting on his bed watching a movie. Just give him some time ok, he loves you. He is still a bit worked up and needs to calm down. So Kurt he will call you when he is ready" Wes assured.

"Blaine just call Kurt back, can't you tell that he is worried about you?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know but it will be soon ok. Just do something in the mean time" Wes said.

"I know but I don't want him to worry about me" Blaine answered truthfully.

"It's not up to you if he worries or not" Sophie said earnestly, Sophie pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Blaine.

"Kurt wanted me to give you this, he said Brittany drew it for you" Sophie said as she gave Blaine the drawing. Blaine opened the picture and smiled.

"Thank you" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Wow who knew it only took really bad drawings to make you laugh" Wes said in an amused tone, Wes walked over to Blaine and passed Blaine his own phone.

"Call Kurt" Wes said firmly.

"Ok" Blaine said.

"What do I say?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Hello might be a good place to start" Wes said sarcastically, Wes walked over to Sophie and put his arms around her waist.

"Now its time for me and you to say hello" Wes said as he kissed Sophie sweetly on the lips.

"Bye Blaine" Sophie said as she dragged Wes out of the room and closed the door behind her. Blaine just shook his head slowly and laughed quietly. He picked up his phone again and looked through his contacts and found Kurt's name. He clicked on it and held the phone to his ear. On the first ring it was picked up.

"Hello" Kurt answered.

"Hey, I was rude before. I'm sorry" Blaine said earnestly.

"You were but I forgive you" Kurt said with a laugh.

"So what happened today?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Could we maybe not rush right into that? I wanna hear about your day" Blaine said happily.

"You sure? It wasn't that exciting" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't really matter, I just like hearing your voice" Blaine answered coyly.

"You are cheesy but it is cute" Kurt affirmed, Blaine just smiled and waited for Kurt to start his story.

"I had a pretty good morning, Mercedes, Tina and I talked about you all through English" Kurt said sheepishly.

"I'm surprised you didn't run out of things to say" Blaine answered.

"Quite the opposite actually the bell rang and I don't think I was even a quater of the way through talking about you" Kurt said coyly, Blaine just laughed and sat on his bed with a small smile.

"Sam talked to me about organising some of my clothes for him, I was just going through them now" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Oh are you trying them on as well?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Very much so, as long as I can't be there I can try and visualise it" Blaine said happily.

"I wish you were here though. It would be pretty fun dressing you up" Kurt said with a laugh.

"I wish I was there too but as you know today didn't really go according to plan" Blaine said as he put more pressure against his eye as a reminder.

"Well I don't actually know, what happened today. I know that spending time with someone besides me would make anyone sad but I know that it is more than that" Kurt said truthfully, Blaine took a deep breath then sighed it out.

"Where do you want me to start?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"The start" Kurt stated, Blaine just groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I met Grant" Blaine started sarcastically.

"Grant is the new kid?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Grant is a pompous homophobe with impulse issues" Blaine said hastily.

"So it went well then" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Yes the black eye and cut cheek can confirm that" Blaine answered.

"The what?" Kurt stuttered out incredulously.

"I shouldn't have told you" Blaine said regretfully.

"No it's good that you did. Why did he hit you?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Well he was put in your old room and I guess you must have left a photo behind or something and he found it" Blaine said.

"Was it of you kissing my cheek?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because I can't find it anywhere" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Well Wes tore the photo out of Grant's hand and then Wes pushed Grant. So I tried to break it up which result in me getting pushed to the ground and getting punched in the face, which really hurts" Blaine said petulantly.

"I'm so sorry, I know its late but I can come to Dalton to look after you" Kurt assured.

"It's decided i'm coming" Kurt said, Blaine heard Kurt start moving around his room.

"Kurt as much as I would love for that to happen, do you think your dad would let you?" Blaine asked he heard Kurt stop moving.

"I guess your right but your hurt and I want to take care of you" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"I would like that but i'm ok now, my eye is sore but that is about it. The scratch is almost healed so there is no need to worry" Blaine assured.

"Except that there is a maniac running around Dalton" Kurt said sarcastically.

"I'm sure that he will be dealt with" Blaine said.

"Yeah I guess" Kurt said sadly.

"But that wasn't even what really set me off" Blaine said after taking a deep breath.

"So there is more?" Kurt said incredulously.

"Yeah" Blaine said with a sad laugh.

"You know how the other day I said that my dad rang and I didn't want to talk about it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Kurt answered.

"Well he rang again today and he wants me to sing at some associates wedding, but the conversation didn't really go that well. We got on the subject of me being gay and he told me that he couldn't accept me or you. So I tried to change his opinion but he wouldn't. So I hung up on him and then I kind of went a bit crazy" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Blaine i'm so sorry" Kurt said earnestly.

"I'm fine now but today was just a bit crazy and I kind of lost it" Blaine admitted, Blaine heard Kurt huff out a laugh.

"Who knew that this would be your alternate afternoon?" Kurt said.

"I know" Blaine said with a small laugh.

"Put some Vaseline around your eye" Kurt said firmly.

"Why?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Because that is what boxers use when they fight" Kurt answered.

"Is that what that stuff is?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Yes and you should go to sleep as well, it will help with the swelling" Kurt assured.

"But I want to talk to you, today was messed up and you will make some sense out of it" Blaine said.

"I know but you will do more damage if you stay up all night and talk to me" Kurt said.

"What if I close my eyes and talk to you?" Blaine asked.

"No, go to sleep Blaine" Kurt said sweetly.

"Only if there is something in it for me" Blaine said proudly.

"A better eye is not good enough?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"Sing me something" Blaine asked as he got under the covers of his bed.

"Sure, what song do you want to hear?" Kurt asked there was a smile in his voice.

"I don't know something relaxing" Blaine said dreamily, Blaine scooted down in his bed and got into a comfy position.

"Well I was actually listening to some country music this afternoon and there was one song that sort of described my feelings about you" Kurt said happily.

"Since when do you listen to country music?" Blaine asked curiously.

"It was on the TV, now do you want the song or not?" Kurt asked lightly.

"Sing away" Blaine said happily. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow. Blaine heard Kurt start to sing.

_It's like a storm_  
><em>That cuts a path<em>  
><em>It breaks your will<em>  
><em>It feels like that<em>  
><em>You think you're lost<em>  
><em>But you're not lost<em>  
><em>On your own<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>

_I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let go<em>

Blaine smiled happily and listened to Kurt continue the song.

_It hurts my heart_  
><em>To see you cry<em>  
><em>I know it's dark<em>  
><em>This part of life<em>  
><em>Oh, it finds us all<em>  
><em>But we're too small<em>  
><em>To stop the rain<em>  
><em>Oh, but when it rains<em>

_I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>

_And you can't cope_  
><em>I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let you fall<em>

_Don't be afraid to fall_  
><em>I'm right here to catch you<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It won't get you down<em>  
><em>You're gonna make it<em>  
><em>Yeah, I know you can make it<em>

_Cause I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>And I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let go<em>

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
><em>And I won't let go<em>  
><em>Won't let you go<em>

_No I won't_

Blaine smiled and felt a small tear of gratitude slide down his face.

"So that kind of describes how I feel about you" Kurt said coyly.

"It was beautiful, thank you" Blaine said earnestly.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah it's just you are too good to be true" Blaine said sheepishly.

"Thank you, go to sleep Blaine. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Kurt assured.

"I love you, I know I always say that at the end of the phone call but I just wanted to let you know that I really do mean it" Blaine said earnestly.

"I know you do and I love you too" Kurt said sweetly.

"Night Kurt" Blaine said.

"Night Blaine" Kurt said and then hung up.

'Perfect way to end a bad day' Blaine thought happily to himself. He readjusted himself in the bed and quickly fell asleep, Kurt's voice still playing over and over in his head.

* * *

><p>oh and if you were wondering what the song was its 'i won't let go' by rascal flatts, give it a listen its a pretty good song<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

hey guys, so i really didnt want to write this chapter. i like it but i really just wanted to write about tomorrow. so i will be writing the next chapter tonight well starting it anyway. so please enjoy the chapter, review if you have any thoughts but aside from that just enjoy

love :)

* * *

><p>"Blaine wake up" Wes said excitedly.<p>

"No, i'm sleeping" Blaine slurred into his pillow.

"Well if you are sleeping you will miss the exciting news I have!" Wes said happily as he shook Blaine more awake, Blaine turned to look at Wes; he peaked one eye open and looked quizzically up at Wes.

"Your eye looks better, like you grew up on the mean streets of Mayberry" Wes said sarcastically with a cheeky grin, Blaine scooted up against the wall and looked at Wes.

"What is the exciting news?" Blaine asked through a yawn.

"Grant is now in the Principals office and it is going very well for us, but they want to see you to get your side of the story. So get your ass out of bed and get ready" Wes said happily as he pulled Blaine out of his bed.

"Shower, chop chop" Wes said as he pushed Blaine through the bathroom door and threw his towel in after him. Blaine closed the door and walked over to the shower and turned the taps on. Steam quickly filled the room; Blaine walked over to the mirror and inspected his face. He frowned, his eye certainly wasn't swollen but it was still a bit purple under his eye. The scratch was there but it was slightly faded since yesterday. Blaine trudged over to the shower and languidly took off his clothes then hopped in the shower.

"Blaine hurry up, the day is a wasting" Wes shouted excitedly from the bedroom, Blaine laughed quietly and quickly washed his hair. Blaine rinsed his hair off then dried himself before putting his uniform on.

"Blaine no time for make up, hurry up and lets go" Wes shouted, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Ow" Blaine hissed quietly as he palmed his eye, not rolling his eyes at Wes was going to be an extremely hard thing not to do. Blaine walked over to the door, opened it and stared at Wes who had a sharpie in his hand.

"Wes what are you doing?" Blaine asked quizzically while he walked over to his bag.

"Well Grant pushed me as well so maybe I should draw on some bruises" Wes said with a wink.

"No I think my eye will provide enough evidence" Blaine said with a grin.

"Good point lets go" Wes said as he grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on, come on, come on" Wes said quickly as he dragged Blaine through the corridors.

"Wes slow down" Blaine said with a laugh as his shoulder hit the corner of the wall.

"No time like the present, so lets go" Wes said as he walked faster. Blaine rolled his eye and then instantly regretted it; he palmed his eye again and then walked in the office door.

"Right through here buddy" Wes said as he pushed Blaine through the door and followed after Blaine. Blaine looked back at Wes and shook his head.

"Mr Anderson?" Principal Sanders asked impatiently. Blaine turned around and smiled at Principal Sanders, Blaine relished in the shocked expression that crossed Principal Sanders face.

"Blaine, take a seat" Principal Sanders said after a moment. Blaine sat down in the chair next to Grant, Blaine didn't look at Grant.

"Wesley you are free to go" Principal Sanders said.

"It's ok i'm fine here" Wes said with a grin.

"Wesley, please go" Principal Sanders said.

"Actually sir, Wes was there. Do you mind if he stays?" Blaine asked.

"I suppose he can stay, but no out bursts please Wesley" Principal Sanders said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Wes said with a huge smile.

"Now Blaine, Wesley has already informed me on the situation but I want to here your side of the story" Principal Sanders said firmly.

"Well after I showed Grant around I took him back to his room. Grant found out I was gay and then he threw me to the ground and punched me, as you can see. If Wes wasn't there I don't know how far Grant would have gone" Blaine said earnestly.

"That's bullshit" Grant said abruptly.

"It's all factual" Wes said defensively.

"I was provoked" Grant retorted, Blaine looked at Grant with a dumbfounded expression.

"How were you provoked?" Principal Sanders asked.

"He was coming on to me" Grant said as he looked at Blaine in disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself" Wes said with a laugh.

"Grant, you are already expelled; don't lie in my presence" Principal Sanders said sternly, Wes's face lit up.

"He's expelled?" Wes asked excitedly, Blaine suppressed his grin; he was just as happy as Wes was.

"Yes he is, but we just need an official statement from Blaine" Principal Sanders stated.

"Oh by all means, I better go back to my room" Wes said as he stood up and left the room.

"Now Blaine could you please recite what happened from your point of view?" Principal Sanders asked. Blaine was all too happy to. Blaine quickly told Principal Sanders what happened sparing no detail. After 20 minutes of telling his story and listening to Principal Sanders talk; they decided on a permanent expulsion of Grant and a written apology from Grant to Blaine. Blaine walked out of the Principals' office with a huge grin on his face. Grant followed after him and started to walk away.

"Hey Grant" Blaine said after a moment.

"What?" Grant asked hastily.

"I know that getting expelled wont look good on a permanent record but I hope you know that Dalton wouldn't expel someone if-"

"Just shut up would you? God you are annoying" Grant said angrily before walking off, Blaine was taken aback before just shrugging it off. Blaine walked back up to his room and decided to get ready properly. He still had 20 minutes before class started. Blaine opened the door and was greeted by Wes and David blowing party whistles and throwing streamers.

"What's all this?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Well the stuff is left over from Kurt's party but the celebration is for that dimwit's expulsion" Wes cheered; David threw some confetti at Blaine and cheered. Blaine just laughed as he brushed the confetti out of his hair.

"He got what he deserved is all I will say" Blaine said with a grin, David and Wes collectively rolled their eyes at Blaine.

"Yes because that is what you are really thinking" David said sarcastically, 'no what I am really thinking is I hope that Grant burns in hell' Blaine thought happily.

"Schadenfreude" Wes boasted.

"But I didn't sneeze" David said in a confused tone

"That is gesundheit" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Schadenfreude is when you take pleasure from the misfortune of others and I think that this current situation is the epitome of that. I have to call Sophie and tell her that her hunk of a boyfriend got the school bully expelled" Wes said as he grabbed his phone and ran out of the room; David just laughed and looked at Blaine.

"He got you pretty good, did a better job then you" David said cheekily as he looked at Blaine's face

"Yeah but my action wasn't a hate crime, I'm really sorry for hitting you though. I never should have done it" Blaine said regretfully.

"It was actually a blessing in disguise, Charlotte like it a little too much. I might have to get you to punch me every couple of weeks just to spice things up" David said with a wink, Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Ow" Blaine said as he palmed his eye, David just laughed at him.

"Yeah you might not want to do that, I think I rolled my eyes about 30 times before I realised that that was what was making my eye hurt" David said with a laugh.

"Have you told Kurt yet? I think he would be excited to hear that Grant got expelled" David assured.

"No I haven't had a chance yet, maybe you should ring Charlotte so you'll have someone to talk to" Blaine teased.

"Please I am not that desperate but I can see some jellybeans with my name on it though" David said as he made his way over to the bag of jellybeans on Blaine's bedside table. Blaine reached in his pocket, pulled out his phone and rang Kurt.

"Hey bro"

"Finn?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Yeah Kurt's eating breakfast and he thought it was rude to talk with his mouth full of cereal" Finn answered happily.

"Ok I can call him back at a later time if that suits him better" Blaine said in his most dapper tone.

"Look its educated Blaine" David said with a grin, Blaine shushed him turned back to his conversation.

"Na dude its ok, Kurt likes to talk so he will be able to talk in a minute or so" Finn answered in a goofy tone.

"Thank you Finn" Blaine answered.

"So Blaine, are the warblers working on any new songs?" Finn asked casually.

"Finn give it a rest" Kurt said as he took the phone out of Finn's hand.

"Hey" Kurt said happily after he got his phone back.

"How come you're ringing in the morning?" Kurt asked curiously

"Because I have really good news" Blaine beamed.

"What is it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What's what?" Finn asked in the background.

"Finn go away" Kurt said hastily.

"Grant got expelled!" Blaine boasted proudly.

"Oh really, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you" Kurt said excitedly.

"Who's Grant?" Finn asked in the background.

"Finn go away" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"The joys of having a step brother" Blaine teased.

"You're lucky you don't have one but he means well" Kurt said thoughtfully.

"So I just wanted to let you know about the amazing news. David and Wes threw a celebratory party moments ago, you know a normal Wednesday morning" Blaine sarcastically.

"Would have been fun to attend" Kurt said earnestly.

"Well we should have a party of our own" Blaine said sheepishly.

"Dude I am right here" David reminded.

"Oh I forgot about you" Blaine said with a goofy grin.

"You and Blaine are having a party? I want to come" Blaine heard Finn say in the background; Blaine just tried to suppress a smile.

"I don't think you would enjoy the party Finn" Kurt said in amused tone.

"No but I would, I think it would be an excellent party" Blaine said sheepishly.

"Blaine" David said exasperatedly.

"Come on I have heard you and Charlotte talk about worse things before, life scaring things" Blaine said with a shudder, Kurt just laughed coyly in the background.

"You have the cutest laugh" Blaine said sweetly.

"I am out of here" David said as he walked out the door.

"It's not really" Kurt said coyly.

"Kurt sounds like a duck when he laughs really hard" Finn said, Blaine just rolled his eye.

"Ow" Blaine said as he rubbed his eye, 'that was smart' Blaine thought sarcastically.

"What happened?" Kurt asked in an alarmed tone.

"I rolled my eyes" Blaine said embarrassedly.

"So?" Kurt said.

"My eye still hurts" Blaine said truthfully.

"Oh I forgot about your eye, are you ok?" Kurt asked quickly.

"I'm fine, it still looks purple but there is no swelling which is a plus" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Just put an ice pack on your eye if it gets really bad" Kurt offered.

"Thank you doctor Hummel" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Shush you" Kurt said cheekily.

"But I think I would rather a naughty nurse or we could-"

"Blaine don't finish that sentence" Kurt said in panic.

"Why?" Blaine asked curiously, he really wanted to finish that sentence.

"Because Finn can hear you" Kurt whispered.

"Oh yeah that wouldn't be good. But I would still like you looking after me" Blaine admitted quietly.

"I would too" Kurt admitted sheepishly, Blaine looked up to see David walking back in the room.

"I think I can handle your phone call more then I can handle Wes's" David said with a shudder, Blaine just smiled and turned back to his phone call.

"So did you figure out the clothes?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I did, I didn't know I had so many" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't care if you didn't have any, actually I would prefer it" Blaine said sheepishly.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed embarrassedly.

"Oh right Finn" Blaine said with a grin.

"It's ok he didn't hear you, I have to go to school. Maybe you should do the same" Kurt said pointedly.

"But I'm having a good morning school will only ruin it" Blaine said petulantly.

"That is something I can live with, now go to school" Kurt said with a laugh.

"You sound like a parent" Blaine teased.

"Yes because I am surrounded by children" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Hey before you go" Blaine rushed out.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"Were you going to Sophie's party? You were invited and I thought it would be fun if we went together. Plus I would get to see you before the weekend" Blaine said happily, he heard Kurt hesitate.

"I would love to go but my dad has put me on to work at the shop" Kurt answered.

"Can't you get out of it?" Blaine asked petulantly.

"I can-"Blaine heard Finn get cut off.

"No I can't I'm really sorry but I'll see you on Friday" Kurt assured.

"I don't think I'll go to Sophie's party" Blaine said after a minute of thought.

"No go, you are doing Sophie's hair" Kurt reminded.

"Oh yeah, how did you know about that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh Sophie and I talked about it yesterday" Kurt said quickly.

"Ok, I have to go class starts soon" Blaine said as he looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He walked over to his bag and picked it up.

"I'll ring you after I get back from Sam's tonight" Kurt said.

"I love you" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Aww" David teased, Blaine heard Finn say the same thing.

"Shut up" Kurt hissed, Blaine just laughed quietly then smiled.

"It's ok I got the same reaction from David" Blaine said as he looked pointedly at David, who shot him an innocent look.

"Aren't we lucky?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"If I get to talk to you, then I count myself pretty lucky" Blaine whispered sheepishly.

"I was waiting and I thought that the cheesiness would never come" Kurt teased.

"I'm hanging up now" Blaine answered.

"You hang up first, no you hang up first" David teased.

"Bye" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Bye" Kurt said sweetly before hanging up the phone.

"You are impossible" Blaine said as he slowly shook his head.

"No I am possible, I think what you meant to say is that I am improbable" David said matter-of-factly.

"You need to stop watching big bang theory" Blaine stated.

"Never going to happen" David assured; Blaine just ignored him and picked up Wes's bag.

"Let's just go to class" Blaine said as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Fine" David said in a disappointed tone, they walked up the corridor and found Wes.

"No I love you more" Wes whispered.

"No I love you the most Wesy" David said as a huge grin flashed on his face. Wes snapped his head around and looked at David with a shocked expression.

"I have to go" Wes said as he hung up the phone, Blaine handed Wes his bag and the three of them walked down the corridor.

"You two are disgusting with all your lovey dovey shit" David stated, Wes just patted David on the back before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone.

"What are you doing?" David asked frantically.

"Reading your messages" Wes said matter-of-factly.

"Oh huggybear" Wes said in an amused tone as he looked up from one of the messages, Wes just smiled hugely and hugged David.

"Shut the fuck up" David retorted.

"Oh huggybear don't be like that" Blaine said with a delighted grin, David growled and pushed Wes off him.

"Oh huggybear is angry" Wes beamed.

"Oh we can't have that" Blaine teased.

"Can we please just go to class" David asked exasperatedly.

"Sure thing huggybear" Blaine teased, they rounded the corner and walked into their first class. They sat in the back row and looked up at the board.

"Blaine what happened to your face?" Jeff asked frantically.

"It's not that bad" Blaine said defensively.

"Just because Blaine is ugly doesn't mean we have to make fun of him" David stated.

"Shut it huggybear" Blaine retorted, an amused grin flashed onto Wes's face.

"What happened to your eye?" Jeff asked in a shocked tone.

"Wes is an abusive roommate" Blaine answered.

"Got to keep the bitch in line" Wes said with a grin, Blaine just nodded. David was scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"This should do, you are bound to be asked more than once" David said as he handed the paper to Blaine, Blaine looked down at the message and smiled.

"You lost the battle but won the war?" Jeff asked quizzically.

"Certainly did" Blaine said with a proud grin.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jeff asked in a confused tone.

"I'm sorry Blaine will not be answering any further questions at this present time" David stated.

"Thank you huggybear" Blaine said with a delighted grin, David just rolled his eyes at Blaine and smiled.

"See it doesn't hurt when I do that" David teased.

"Whatever" Blaine said petulantly.

"Quiet in the back please" Mr. Hensley ordered before writing down an equation on the board.

"Yea huggybear shut up" Wes said with a huge smirk firmly in place on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt's day had been good so far but it still felt strange when he hadn't been slammed into a locker or thrown in the dumpster. Azimo even said hello to Kurt, which freaked him out. Kurt walked into glee practise and sat down next to Mercedes.<p>

"Hey" Mercedes said as she looked up from her phone.

"Hey" Kurt said happily

"I have a question to ask you" Kurt asked as he took his bag strap off shoulder and placed his bag on the floor.

"Ask away" Mercedes said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Do you think it's strange that all the jocks are being nice to me, like extremely nice? Azimo even said hello to me" Kurt said incredulously.

"I think it's strange that Azimo said hello to you but you should take it as a good thing" Mercedes said earnestly.

"But it doesn't feel like I'm back at McKinley, it looks like McKinley but it freakishly feels like Dalton. People are nice, no one is pushing me into the lockers and it just doesn't feel real" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Give it a week, if nothing has changed I swear ill push you into a locker" Mercedes deadpanned, Kurt just smiled and hugged Mercedes.

"Thank you, I think" Kurt said with a laugh, Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek before letting go of him and sitting back in her seat.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue joyfully as he walked into the room. Everyone looked up from their conversations and looked over at Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue walked over to the white board and wrote something down, Kurt didn't really pay attention. Kurt usually waited until he had finished his rant before he paid any attention or waited until Rachel interrupted him or sang something. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he reached in his pocket and pulled it out.

**From Blaine:**

**Kurt I'm bored**

Kurt just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

**To Blaine:**

**What do you expect me to do; I'm in glee pretending to listen to Mr. Schue**

**From Blaine:**

**Entertain me, Wes and I are trying to figure out what to do but we can't think of anything.**

"Sexting Hummel?" Santana asked in an amused tone.

"No I thought I would leave that up to you and Puk" Kurt said in a bitchy tone.

"Oh Hummel please, he was so last year" Santana said as she looked over at Brittany then quickly returned her gaze back to Kurt. Kurt just smirked and went back to texting Blaine.

**To Blaine:**

**Why don't you work on the song you are using in the warblers?**

**From Blaine:**

**Tried that but decided it was pointless to practise since I am already an amazing singer.**

**To Blaine:**

**Be that as it may you still need to practise.**

**From Blaine:**

**Maybe I should serenade you? **

Kurt just rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket, he looked up to see Rachel talking at an inhumanly fast rate. Kurt just sighed and sat back further in his chair.

"I did the same thing when I saw her jump out of her seat" Tina whispered, Kurt just looked over at her and smiled.

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just" Kurt struggled to use a word that wasn't to hurtful.

"She doesn't know when to shut up?" Tina offered, Kurt just nodded and they both laughed.

"Something funny Kurt? Might I remind you that nationals is coming up in a few weeks. We have to practise then practise more before we even think we are ready. Nationals are no joke, we were even lucky that we bet the warblers at regionals"

"Is that a compliment?" Kurt asked Mercedes with a confused expression.

"Ok thank you Rachel" Mr. Schue said as he clapped her on the shoulder.

"No my talents won't be silenced, I will not be-"

"Calm down hobbit" Santana said exasperatedly.

"Oh my god is Rachel related to Blaine?" Brittany asked excitedly, everyone shot confused glances between Brittany and Kurt.

"No Britt" Kurt assured.

"That would be weird if they were since they made out" Brittany said slowly.

"It would be like star wars" Sam said excitedly.

"Um excuse me; my misjudgements do not need to be brought up ok. While I may have kissed Blaine that is in the past now, so we need not bring up ancient history. We need to focus on the matter at hand, nationals" Rachel said pointedly.

"No I'd rather talk about Raine" Santana said with an evil grin.

"Raine?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Rachel and Blaine, they would have made weird looking babies" Santana said in disgust.

"But Blaine and your babies would look extremely adorable" Brittany said happily.

"Oh my god, Mr. Schue can you please bring some order back in to this glee practise please" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"Kurt it's not like a warbler practise with that hammer thing" Finn said matter-of-factly.

"It's a gavel Finn and I agree with Kurt. We need to stop talking about this and focus on a song selection for nationals" Rachel said firmly.

"Rachel is right" Mr. Schue stated, Mr. Schue began to talk and Kurt blocked it out. He reached in his pocket again and pulled out his phone.

**To Blaine:**

**Would it amuse you if I told you that everyone was talking about you in glee club?  
>From Blaine:<strong>

**Why?**

**To Blaine:**

**We were discussing what Rachel's and your babies would look like it if you had kids**

**From Blaine:**

**I don't think I am amused, more horrified at the thought then amused.**

**To Kurt:**

**That is reassuring to know**

**From Blaine:**

**How did the topic even arise?**

**To Blaine:**

**Santana called Rachel a hobbit then Brittany asked if you and Rachel were related because 'you are a hobbit' according to Brittany**

"Kurt put your phone away" Mr. Schue said as he looked up from the sheet music, Kurt just rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket.

"This week's assignment is to find a song that makes you happy, the kind of song that brings you out of your bad mood and makes you smile" Mr. Schue said as the bell rang. Kurt stood up, picked up his bag and walked out the door with Mercedes.

"So what song are you going to pick?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Would it be cliché if I chose 'don't worry be happy'?" Mercedes asked shyly.

"I think it would be just cliché enough to work" Kurt said with a grin.

"But you do know that that song is a Capella don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Might have to get the warblers to help me out then" Mercedes said cheerfully, Kurt just rolled his eyes and hugged Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt" Kurt turned to see Sam running down the hall to meet him.

"I'll talk to you later" Mercedes said as she walked down the hallway.

"You were still coming over today weren't you?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yeah I just have to drop Finn off at home, grab the clothes and then I'll come over" Kurt replied.

"Awesome, I have to babysit my little sister and brother. I hope you don't mind if they are there" Sam said sadly.

"No I... love kids" Kurt said slowly, it wasn't a lie. He just noticed that kids usually had sticky stuff on their hands and that didn't really go well when he wore his designer clothes.

"Hey ready to go?" Finn asked happily as he walked up behind Kurt.  
>"Yes, I'll see you later Sam" Kurt said as he and Finn made their way out into the car park.<p>

"How come you were talking to Sam? I didn't know that you were friends" Finn said curiously as he crawled into the Navigator.

"Oh he was just asking me about Dalton" Kurt said as he turned his key in the ignition. Kurt slowly reversed out of his car park and started the drive back to his house.

"Everyone seems to be asking you that lately" Finn said with a grin.

"It's either Dalton or Blaine" Kurt said in an amused tone.

"Blaine's a nice dude though, like freakishly nice" Finn stated.

"He can be" Kurt said in a delighted tone, Blaine hadn't used that polite dapper tone on Kurt for a while which was a plus.

"Does he act normal around you or is that just him?" Finn asked curiously.

"Well Blaine isn't normal" 'he is amazing' Kurt thought to himself "but is only being nice" Kurt assured.

"Ok" Finn said happily. Kurt pulled into the driveway and felt his phone vibrate. He stopped the car, got out of the car and started to walk to the house before answering his phone.

**From Blaine:**

**Should I be worried about you dressing up Sam?**

**To Blaine:**

**Nothing to worry about I promise.**

**From Blaine:**

**Good don't get handsy with Sam **

**To Blaine:**

**Wouldn't dream of it, I better go I'm running late**

**From Blaine:**

**Ok call me later?**

**To Blaine:**

**Looking forward to it**

Kurt put his phone in his pocket and quickly ran down to the basement and grabbed the clothes. Kurt hoped that Sam like them.

* * *

><p>"Wes I'm still bored" Blaine said as he laid on his bed. Blaine had his head hanging off the side looking out the window. He watched a bird fly upside down before rolling onto his stomach and watched the bird fly up the right way.<p>

"I am too but what are we suppose to do?" Wes said exasperatedly.

"I don't know we could go see Sophie" Blaine said as he rolled over on his back and looked at the upside down world again.

"No we can't she has cheerleading practise then she is visiting her grandmother, god I hate Wednesdays" Wes said as he threw himself down on his bed.

"Why don't we see Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Because he has glee club then he is going to help out a poor homeless boy" Blaine said exasperatedly Wes just gave him a strange look.

"Sam" Blaine answered.

"Oh, what is he doing?" Wes asked curiously.

"Giving him clothes" Blaine said nonchalantly, Wes started laughing and smiled at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine said as he looked strangely Wes.

"Kurt is going to have his hands all over Sam I hope you know" Wes said in an amused tone.

"No he won't" Blaine said defensively.

"I saw when he tied your tie, nobody takes that long" Wes said with a grin.

"Yes but that is me not Sam" Blaine answered.

"Yes but I'm straight and even I would admit that Sam is hot" Wes replied.

"Yes but you have also said that about Johnny Depp and if I remember correctly you said that Dr. Carlisle Cullen has a sexy voice" Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes he does but we are talking about Kurt not me" Wes answered sharply.

"Fine I will text Kurt just to prove you wrong" Blaine retorted as he pulled out his phone and text Kurt.

**To Kurt:**

**Should I be worried about you dressing up Sam?**

**From Kurt:**

**Nothing to worry about I promise.**

**To Kurt:**

**Good don't get handsy with Sam **

**From Kurt:**

**Wouldn't dream of it, I better go I'm running late**

**To Kurt:**

**Ok call me later?**

**From Kurt:**

**Looking forward to it**

"Read it and weep" Blaine said as he showed Wes the messages.

"That doesn't prove anything, he could just be saying that" Wes snapped.

"Or your just jealous that I was right and you were wrong" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Or maybe you are jealous that I am helping Sophie get ready tomorrow" Blaine said as his smirk grew.

"What exactly do you mean by helping" Wes asked quizzically.

"Hair, makeup, clothing" Blaine said deviously.

"How come I'm not allowed to help?" Wes asked petulantly.

"Do you even know what a Dutch braid is?" Blaine asked as he stretched out on his bed.

"It's to do with clothes right?" Wes guessed.

"Hair, so that just answers why you can't help. Does this mean I get to leave warbler practise early tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Fine but you better make Sophie look a million times better then Charlotte" Wes retorted.

"Deal, but I am still really bored" Blaine groaned out.

"Let's go see what huggybear is up to, I think Charlotte is here" Wes said deviously, Blaine nodded and pushed himself off his bed. Wes and Blaine walked down to David's room and started bashing their fists against the door.

"Oh huggybear" Wes shouted in a merry tone, David's door opened and he glared at Blaine and Wes.

"Will you two leave me alone?" David asked exasperatedly.

"We are bored and we want entertainment. Then we thought what better then coming and seeing David" Blaine said repeating Wes's tone.

"Nothing better than entertainment from huggybear" Wes said in agreement.

"Come in" David said as he moved out of the way to let them pass. Blaine walked over to David's bed and sat down next to Charlotte while Wes set up the Xbox.

"Hey Blaine, oh my god what happened to your eye" Charlotte said as she hugged Blaine.

"He lost the battle but won the war" Wes said matter-of-factly.

"It's nothing" Blaine assured, Charlotte just nodded and smiled.

"I was thinking for my hair tomorrow, that you could do like a Beyonce thing with the long curls an-"

"Charlotte will you shut up about your hair?" David asked.

"Just play your stupid game and I will talk to Blaine" Charlotte snapped, Blaine smirked and got into a comfortable position on David's bed. That afternoon Blaine listened as Charlotte talked about her hair while Wes and David played call of duty. They ordered pizza and sat around and ate it. Wes and Blaine stayed in David's room until 9:00pm. As Blaine and Wes walked back to their room Blaine's phone rang.

"Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine said happily.

"I'm going to go ring Sophie so I'll be back later" Wes said as he started to walk towards the stairs. Wes sat down and pulled out his phone. Blaine unlocked his door then answered his phone.

"Hey" Blaine said happily as he walked into his room, he closed the door softly behind him and walked over to his bed.

"Hey" Kurt answered.

"How did Sam's go?" Blaine asked as he sat down on his bed and started to take off his shoes.

"Really well surprisingly, apart from the rambunctious children it went fine" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Yeah you are really kid friendly" Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"It's not that I'm not kid friendly, they just don't like me" Kurt said with a laugh.

"So what did you do this afternoon? I know you said you were really bored" Kurt asked.

"Well Wes and I went to huggybear's room-"

"Who is huggybear?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Oh ha well Wes read through David's messages earlier today and we found out that Charlotte calls David huggybear" Blaine said excitedly.

"So I guess the name has stuck?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah he really hates when we call him it so it makes it more entertaining" Blaine said as a grin spread on his face.

"You are evil" Kurt said cheekily.

"I know, I should be punished" Blaine said deviously, Kurt just laughed at him.

"I don't even want to know what you have in mind" Kurt said.

"Well it involves you" Blaine said sheepishly.

"I'm not fulfilling some weird fantasy Blaine" Kurt said firmly.

"I think you should" Blaine said with a grin.

"Moving on" Kurt said abruptly which made Blaine laugh.

"So what did you do in David's room?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well Charlotte told me about what she wants done for her hair tomorrow. In depth" Blaine said tiredly.

"I feel sorry for you, I know how much Charlotte likes to talk" Kurt said with a sigh.

"Can you hang on two seconds?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Sure" Blaine said, put his phone down and switched it to loud speaker. Blaine walked over to his closet and grabbed his pyjamas; he started to take off his blazer when Kurt came back to the phone.

"You there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Blaine said as he hung his blazer back on the coat hanger.

"I have to go, Finn is having relationship trouble and wants advice" Kurt said sadly.

"But you just rang, I like talking to you" Blaine said as he put on his Dalton jumper.

"I know but if I don't go Finn will be all moody and annoying" Kurt said angrily.

"But if you leave then I will be all moody and annoying" Blaine said with a grin.

"You could never be annoying" Kurt said sweetly.

"Challenge accepted" Blaine said with a smirk.

"No, I'll make it up to you tomorrow" Kurt said happily.

"How?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"I will talk to you all afternoon" Kurt said slyly.

"Well I have warbler practise but maybe on the drive to Sophie' house you can call me. I don't think I will have much time to talk after that" Blaine said sadly.

"That sounds great" Kurt said sheepishly.

"I'm coming Finn" Kurt shouted.

"I better go but I'll no doubt text you tomorrow before I call you, I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow" Kurt said earnestly.

"Ok, I love you too" Blaine said as he hung up the phone. Blaine crawled into his bed and got all snuggled up under the covers. He frowned as he turned off the lamp and closed his eyes. 'At least you get to talk to him longer tomorrow night' Blaine thought to himself before slowly going to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

hey guys, i really hope you like this chapter. i was quite fun to write. so please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

><p>"Sophie these are the worst directions I have ever been given" Kurt said hastily into his phone, he was parked in the main street of Dayton and was reading over Sophie's directions again.<p>

"What's wrong with them?" Sophie asked defensively, Kurt just sighed back in the driver's seat and looked at the directions.

"Let me see make a right at the big green thing at the end of Box Street. The only big green thing I could see was a tree" Kurt said exasperatedly, today was taking too long. Kurt wanted to see Blaine but Sophie's stupid directions were preventing that. Kurt woke up happy and had been smiling all day. Kurt didn't even remember what he had been taught at school, he was too excited because in a matter of minutes Kurt would be at Sophie's house and would finally after a long 4 days of waiting he would get to see Blaine. That thought had been playing over and over in Kurt's mind all day. But now Sophie's directions were causing some drama.

"But the tree is the big green thing" Sophie said like it was obvious, Kurt just sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Well why didn't you just call it a tree then?" Kurt asked.

"Because I thought it would have been obvious that I meant the tree" Sophie said tiredly.

"Look where are you now? I can just tell you where to go" Sophie suggested.

"Fine, I am parked in the main street" Kurt said tiredly.

"Go to the end of the street and turn left" Sophie ordered, Kurt started his car and reversed out of his spot and made his way to the end of the street.

"Oh and Kurt" Sophie said in an amused tone.

"Yeah" Kurt answered tiredly.

"Blaine isn't here so don't worry" Sophie said with a laugh, Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned left.

"Ok where do I go now?" Kurt asked he followed her directions until he finally arrived at Sophie's house; Sophie and Charlotte were waiting out the front and smiled when Kurt pulled up. They walked over to the car and hugged Kurt when he got out of the car.

"He finally arrives" Charlotte said with a grin.

"Would have been here earlier if Sophie knew how to give directions" Kurt said pointedly as he hugged Charlotte.

"Just give me a hug" Sophie laughed before pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"Just don't become a travel guide" Kurt said with a sly grin, Sophie rolled her eyes and all three of them made their way into her house. They walked through the hallway and made it to Sophie's basement bedroom.

"So did you want a drink or something?" Sophie offered as she made her way over to the mini fridge.

"No it's ok" Kurt said as he looked at the clock on the wall to check the time.

"Kurt if you keep looking at the clock it will only make time go slower" Charlotte said with a knowing grin.

"Did your huggybear tell you that?" Kurt asked with an evil grin.

"Blaine told you!" Charlotte shrieked in horror, Kurt just smiled devilishly and nodded.

"I am going to murder him" Charlotte said as her cheeks started to turn a bright shade of red.

"Um sorry but whom is huggybear" Sophie asked in a confused tone as she made her way over to the couch and sat down. Kurt looked over at Sophie and smiled even wider.

"Huggybear is David" Kurt said in a delighted tone.

"I hate you" Charlotte muttered as she glared at Kurt, Sophie just stuttered a laughed before she started cackling.

"No correction, I hate both of you" Charlotte said as she glared at Sophie then back to Kurt.

"What you don't have a pet name for Wes?" Charlotte said pointedly to Sophie.

"Of course I do but it's not that embarrassing" Sophie said as she smiled into her drink.

"What is it?" Kurt asked curiously, 'this could be fun' Kurt thought to himself.

"Well when Wes is grumpy then only thing that makes him smile is when I call him snookums" Kurt blurted out a laugh and then tried to cover it by coughing.

"Snookums" Kurt laughed out.

"What? You don't have a name for Blaine?" Sophie asked pointedly.

"No" Kurt said proudly, Sophie just looked at him with a disbelieving stare.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked.

"To save him and me from embarrassment" Kurt said happily.

"Well you are boring" Charlotte said petulantly.

"No just practical" Kurt said as he shifted on the couch and looked back over at the clock. Charlotte smiled her knowing smile at Kurt.

"He will be here soon enough" Charlotte assured.

"I know but I want to see him, like really badly" Kurt said earnestly as he looked back from the clock and sighed.

"He should be here soon, I need to get my hair done" Charlotte said exasperatedly, Sophie just looked at her and made a face.

"It's my birthday I hope you remember" Sophie said pointedly.

"I know but I still want my hair to get started soon" Charlotte said.

"I can start it if you want" Kurt offered.

"Don't you think that Blaine would be a bit confused if he saw Charlotte's hair done when he hasn't even been here?" Sophie asked quizzically.

"Good point" Kurt said after a moments thought, Kurt felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. He looked down and smiled when he saw it was Blaine.

"I'll be right back" Kurt said as he stood up.

"You can stay we will be quiet" Sophie assured.

"Ok" Kurt said as he sat back down on the couch and answered his phone.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his closet doors and frowned as he stared at the disappointing array of clothes. Blaine's clothes ranged from his school uniform to casual clothes he wore on the weekend to his very unstylish pyjamas. Whenever there was a party or an event on Kurt was all too happy to help Blaine choose out a stylish outfit. Most of the time Blaine would just choose something out of Kurt's closet; Blaine ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he continued to look in his closet. What was he suppose to wear to Sophie's party? There wasn't a dress code so that wasn't very helpful; Blaine continued to look through his closet and looked a pair of lime green skinny leg jeans. 'Why did I buy these?' Blaine asked himself as he pushed them to the side and continued to stare at the clothes. 'Kurt will know what to do' Blaine thought to himself, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Kurt. He situated the phone between his shoulder and his ear and continued to look at his disappointing clothes options.<p>

"Hello" Kurt answered happily.

"Hey I have a question" Blaine said as he angrily pushed a shirt to the other side of the closet.

"Should I be scared?" Kurt asked in an amused tone.

"Well it is about clothing options so you should be delighted" Blaine said nonchalantly, he saw a keyboard tie hanging on a coat hanger; tore it off and threw it on the ground.

"Sounds exciting" Kurt beamed.

"Should be but it's not. I have no idea what to wear to Sophie's party" Blaine huffed.

"Why don't you wear that silver blazer with the black lapels?" Kurt asked.

"Because that is your's" Blaine answered.

"Oh yeah, well you always wear it. What about that short sleeved dark blue bu-"

"Because that is your's" Blaine said with a smile.

"Maybe I should have given my clothes to you and not Sam" Kurt said coyly.

"Maybe but I still have no idea what to wear and i'm running late as well which doesn't help" Blaine said hastily as he continued to glare at his closet. Blaine was only late because Wes insisted that he run through the song 3 times just to make sure it sounded perfect.

"Well tell me what is in your closet so I can help" Kurt suggested, Blaine just scratched his head and looked. 'There is nothing in here' Blaine thought to himself.

"Well there is the jacket I bought at the market, a pair of lime green skinny jeans" Blaine heard Kurt start to cough, Blaine just smiled and continued. "Black boot cut jeans, a red button up, a plaid polo shirt and a black leather jacket" Blaine said as he pushed the clothes back and forth on the rail of the closet. Blaine waited but didn't hear Kurt.

"You there?" Blaine asked frantically.

"Yeah I was just waiting for you to tell me the rest of your options" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"That is all my options" Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Really? But you always wore something different every weekend" Kurt said in confusion.

"Yes but they were your clothes, just an advantage of being gay I suppose" Blaine said sheepishly, he could see Kurt rolling his eyes at him.

"I'm taking you shopping this weekend" Kurt stated.

"Well that is good for the weekend but what am I suppose to do now?" Blaine asked.

"Well wear your jacket from the market because that looks amazing on you and match them with the boot cut jeans" Kurt stated.

"Which shirt do I wear?" Blaine asked as he looked at his two options.

"Do you really need one?" Kurt asked sheepishly, Blaine just rolled his eyes. 'Ow' Blaine said as he massaged his eye. It didn't look as bad as yesterday but it was still mildly purple and hurt a bit.

"Well I will be in public so I think I need to wear a shirt" Blaine said with a small smirk forming on his face.

"Didn't stop you Saturday" Kurt challenged.

"I would love to stay here all day and talk about my faux pas, but I have a party to get to" Blaine said pointedly.

"Oh yeah, well I say the red button would look good and if you wore them with the red converses-"

"Which are your's" Blaine reminded.

"Oh… we are definitely going shopping this weekend. What shoes do you actually own?" Kurt asked quizzically, Blaine looked down at the floor of his closet and frowned.

"My school shoes-"

"Don't wear them" Kurt said firmly.

"A pair of brogues-"

"When did you get brogues?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I don't know a couple weeks ago I think" Blaine said as he ran his hand through his hair. Time was slowly getting away from him.

"Just letting you know that I am stealing them" Kurt informed.

"Yeah sure, but what shoes do I wear. I'm running late" Blaine said impatiently.

"You have those black dress shoes don't you? Just wear them, then you will look better then everyone at the party" Kurt said in a dreamy tone. Blaine looked in the bottom of the closet and spotted them. He quickly tore them out of the closet and rushed over to the desk chair and frantically started putting them on.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later if it's not to late when I get back from Sophie's party. I still wish you could have come" Blaine said sadly.

"Yeah me too" Kurt said in an amused tone, Blaine was in too much of a rush to ask.

"Ok I'll talk to you then, I love you" Blaine said then hung up the phone. He walked back over to his closet and quickly put on the clothes Kurt decided on. If he wasn't in a rush he might have been smart enough to put his jeans on first before his shoes. Blaine grabbed his keys and quickly walked out the door. He clicked the press stud on his jacket together as he jogged down the corridor. He pushed the front door of the school open and then ran to his car. He quickly got in his Maserati GranTurismo and turned the key in the ignition. Blaine quickly drove on to the main road and made his way on to the freeway. Blaine may or may not have sped over the speed limit but if the cops pulled him over he had a ligament reason. Sophie gets pissed when you are late and especially on her birthday, Blaine knew only too well. Last year on Sophie's birthday Wes forgot to buy Sophie a present, so Wes said he was 'just going to get it' which result in Blaine trapped in a room with Sophie for two hours; listening to her complain about Wes. Blaine had never been extremely petrified of one person before but angry Sophie on her birthday was pretty close.

Blaine tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he turned off the freeway and into the Dayton exit. Blaine drove quickly through the town and eventually pulled up at Sophie's house. Blaine un-clicked his seatbelt, turned off the car and jogged up to Sophie's front door. Blaine rapped his fist on Sophie's door until she opened it. Sophie looked down at her watch then smiled back up at Blaine.

"3 minutes to spare, nice work Anderson" Sophie mocked before hugging Blaine.

"Your eye looks better then yesterday" Sophie said approvingly.

"Thank you" Blaine said as he followed Sophie down the hallway.

"So what did you want done for your hair?" Blaine asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Not really sure, maybe a few braids but I want my hair up" Sophie said firmly, Blaine walked into the basement where he saw Charlotte smiling at him.

"Hey Charlotte" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Hey Blaine" Charlotte said with an evil grin, Blaine was confused by her expression. Then everything went dark, Blaine felt soft hands cover his eyes. Blaine could smell a delightful scent which smelt like… Kurt?

"Miss me?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before kissing him on the cheek. Blaine whipped around and looked, it was Kurt. Kurt was here, at Sophie's house, in the same room as Blaine. Blaine just looked at Kurt's beautiful smiling face, Blaine saying he was shocked was an understatement. Blaine went to talk but no noise came out, Blaine heard Sophie laughing at him but he didn't care.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kurt said happily, Blaine just continued to stare.

"Oh my god your eye" Kurt said in a concerned tone, Blaine didn't care about his eye. Kurt was just a few inches away from him. 'Your lips could be doing something much more entertaining Blaine' Blaine thought. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face with both his hands and kissed him passionately; Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips but then kissed him deeper. Kurt wrapped one hand around Blaine's waist while his other hand tangled itself in the back of Blaine's hair.

"Get a room" Charlotte said playfully, Blaine quickly remembered there were other people in the room besides his amazing boyfriend. Blaine leant out of the kiss slowly and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

"But how? You said you had to work but you're here, does your dad know? Is he going to murder me? What if he thinks I have kidnapped you? Kurt he could fire you-"Blaine rambled before he was cut off by Kurt who placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I was never working" Kurt said simply Blaine was still confused.

"But you said you couldn't come and then I would have been the only person tonight without their boyfriend and it would have been awkward then-"Kurt just laughed and kissed Blaine sweetly again.

"Blaine calm down ok, it was all planned. I wouldn't let you be there alone at the party" Kurt assured.

"But you said you couldn't come" Blaine said in a confused tone, Charlotte and Sophie were laughing quietly in the background.

"Because it was a surprise" Kurt said slowly, Blaine started to slowly nod his head. Things were starting to make sense.

"So when you told me last night that we could talk all afternoon it wasn't a lie" Blaine said as a smile was slowly making its way on to his face.

"Nope" Kurt said with a huge grin, Blaine copied Kurt's smile; hugged Kurt closer and leant over to Kurt's ear.

"Well between you and me, I rather kiss you then talk" Blaine said devilishly and kissed Kurt slowly on the lips, tugging Kurt even closer. Kurt kissed him back happily and wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck.

"Well as romantic as this is, it is still my birthday and I want my hair done on this birthday not the next, so Blaine lets start" Sophie cajoled.

"In a minute" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips before kissing Kurt sweetly, remembering the softness of Kurt's lips, the way Kurt would stroke the back of his hair and would pull Blaine closer to him. Remembering the way Kurt would act coy then kiss more passionately then Blaine.

"Blaine" Sophie said impatiently, Kurt pulled away slowly and laughed.

"I don't think I would trust Blaine with a hot straightener at the moment" Kurt said as he smiled at Blaine, Blaine just winked at Kurt and kissed him again; stroking Kurt's back and enjoying the moment.

"Fine, Kurt can you start please" Sophie said as she placed herself down on the chair infront of the mirror.

"Sure" Kurt said as he turned his head towards Sophie, Blaine took this chance to kiss Kurt's neck; the scent of Kurt's cologne was just as intoxicatingly wonderful as he remembered.

"Blaine I have to go over here" Kurt said as he tried to walk over to Sophie, Blaine just gripped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist and smirked at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and unclasped Blaine's arms from around him, Kurt held Blaine's hand and they both walked over to Sophie.

"Ok so I want this part braided but I want this section curly" Sophie said as she pointed to her hair, Kurt just nodded and started on the braid. Blaine just hugged Kurt from behind and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Ok even though you didn't tell me you were coming, that was a pretty awesome way of showing me" Blaine said sheepishly

"Glad you liked it" Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine softly on the forehead, Blaine smiled happily.

"Kurt focus!" Sophie ordered, Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back down at Sophie's hair.

"Your eye is looking better Blaine" Charlotte noted as she walked over and sat on the chair next to Sophie.

"Yes I was just looking at it" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine in the mirror, Blaine just hugged Kurt closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's ok" Blaine assured.

"Still looks painful" Kurt said earnestly, Blaine just rolled his eyes and regretted it. He quickly rubbed his eye and then wrapped his arm back around Kurt's waist.

"You just proved my point" Kurt said smugly

"Don't roll your eyes again" Kurt warned, 'how did he know I was going to do that?' Blaine thought.

"I know you" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine's confused expression in the mirror.

"Yes you do" Blaine whispered before kissing Kurt softly on the neck, slowly tracing his lips down to Kurt's collarbone. Blaine felt Kurt shiver against him and smiled delightedly.

"Don't that tickles" Kurt scolded playfully, Blaine laughed and just continued to kiss Kurt's neck softly, applying different pressure to test which made Kurt shiver the most.

"Ok you two should not be away from each other" Charlotte said as she watched Kurt and Blaine fondly.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Kurt said studiously Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt closer to him.

"So when are David and Wes getting here?" Sophie asked, Blaine just smiled as he rested his head back on Kurt's shoulder and watched as Kurt continued to braid Sophie's hair.

"Blaine?" Sophie asked.

"Oh you were talking to me" Blaine said embarrassedly, Kurt laughed quietly and smiled at Blaine in the mirror.

"Well you were the last one to talk to them" Sophie reminded.

"Well they were still practising when I left early, so maybe an hour or two" Blaine said nonchalantly as he continued to watch Kurt. It was mesmerising to watch Kurt work, the grace and fluidity of his actions were uncanny; that plus the feeling of having Kurt back rightfully in his arms again was amazing.

"Blaine!" Sophie yelled, Blaine snapped out of his trance and looked at Sophie.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked.

"I think you are wasting your breath Sophie" Charlotte said in an amused tone, Blaine just nodded his head and then kissed Kurt deftly on the cheek.

"You are so annoying" Sophie said exasperatedly.

"No he's cute" Kurt said defensively and smiled at Blaine.

"Aww" Blaine said in a dreamy tone before he kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"I should never have agreed to this" Sophie muttered.

"Not my fault, I missed Kurt" Blaine stated firmly, Kurt's started to blush and smiled at Blaine.

"I missed you too" Kurt said shyly, Kurt just smiled at Blaine and started to get lost in Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt my hair wont braid itself" Sophie said pointedly.

"Blaine could you maybe start mine?" Charlotte asked.

"Would I have to stop hugging Kurt to do so?" Blaine asked quizzically, Charlotte just smiled and nodded.

"But I don't want to" Blaine said as he buried his face into the side of Kurt's neck.

"You realise you can go back to it when you finish my hair right?" Charlotte asked, Blaine just smiled sheepishly and looked up at Kurt.

"Oh yeah" Blaine said with a coy smile.

"I'll be right over here" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, Kurt just laughed and smiled at Blaine.

"I know" Kurt whispered, Blaine regretfully unravelled his arms from around Kurt and slowly walked over to Charlotte.

"So you still want the Beyonce thing right?" Blaine asked as he looked for the curling iron.

"Yes, do you want me to tell you again" Charlotte said with an evil grin.

"No, no that's fine" Blaine said quickly, Blaine continued to look for the curling iron without much success; he looked over and saw Kurt smiling at him causing him to lose his train of thought.

"Earth to Blaine" Charlotte said highly amused.

"Um... curler?" Blaine asked vaguely.

"Don't have one" Sophie stated.

"How am I supposed to curl your hair then?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Hot rollers!" Charlotte beamed as she presented them to Blaine.

"Really?" Blaine asked incredulously, Blaine picked one up an inspected it.

"How do you use them?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You roll the hair around the roller" Kurt answered; Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt.

"Prove it" Blaine challenged playfully.

"I have nothing to prove but I will show you" Kurt said as he tied off one of Sophie's braids. Kurt walked over and took the roller out of Blaine's hand.

"Like this" Kurt said as he showed Blaine, Blaine didn't even watch what Kurt was doing. Blaine was just enjoying looking at Kurt, his blue and white pinstriped shirt was perfectly straight, his silver vest clung tightly to him and Kurt was wearing his black skinny jeans again. Blaine smiled as he noticed the skinny jeans.

"Do you understand now?" Kurt asked as he snapped Blaine out of his delighted thought.

"Understand what?" Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt.

"You weren't listening were you?" Kurt asked with a sly smile.

"Of course" Blaine said as he plastered his dapper smile on his face.

"That just proved you are lying" Kurt said with a small laugh.

"Maybe if you weren't mentally undressing Kurt you would know what to do" Charlotte teased, Blaine just looked at Charlotte with a sly smile.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Blaine answered.

"Blaine" Kurt warned, Blaine just smiled evilly at Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Bet you can't stay mad at me" Blaine teased Kurt just crossed his arms and looked away from Blaine. Blaine just smirked and leant in to kiss Kurt's neck; softly kissing up Kurt's neck to his jaw line. Blaine heard Kurt sigh and felt Kurt hug him back.

"I hate you" Kurt said petulantly, Blaine stopped kissing Kurt's neck and smiled up at Kurt.

"No you don't" Blaine said happily.

"True" Kurt said before kissing Blaine chastely on the lips.

"Blaine and Kurt can you restrain yourself until you finish my hair" Sophie grumbled.

"Fine" Kurt said exasperatedly before walking back over to Sophie. Blaine just sighed and picked up a roller and tried to figure out how it worked. He continued to struggle, Kurt just laughed at him.

"Should have paid attention" Kurt teased.

"I was distracted" Blaine said with a wink, Blaine just gave up and decided to use the hair straightener.

"I want curly hair" Charlotte said as she looked confusedly at Blaine.

"I know, that is what I am doing" Blaine said as he started to twirl the hair around the straightener then pulled the straightener down and smiled when a curl bounced into place after he was done.

"I didn't know you could do that" Charlotte said in a stunned voice.

"Small things amuse small minds" Blaine said in an amused tone.

"That is probably why she finds David so amusing" Sophie said slyly.

"I'm not even going to touch that one" Charlotte answered snidely.

"That's what she said" Blaine muttered.

"Really Blaine" Sophie said tiredly.

"I hang around with Wes all day can you really blame me?" Blaine asked.

"I suppose not" Sophie said, Blaine just smiled and continued to curl Charlotte's hair. Blaine would glance up at Kurt every so often just to make sure he was actually here and not dreaming that he was. Blaine still couldn't believe that Kurt was here, it was the best part of his week.

"Ow" Blaine said as he burnt his finger with the straightener.

"If you concentrated on what you were doing that wouldn't have happened" Charlotte teased.

"But Kurt looks lonely" Blaine explained Charlotte just rolled her eyes at him.

"He is fine" Charlotte assured.

"No he's not" Blaine replied and smiled up at Kurt.

"Are you talking about me?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yes" Blaine said sheepishly.

"Blaine thinks you're lonely over there even though you are talking to Sophie" Charlotte said matter-of-factly.

"Not lonely but I wouldn't say no if Blaine wanted to come over here" Kurt said happily before turning back to Sophie's hair.

"How much longer Blaine?" Charlotte asked impatiently.

"Believe me you will know when I am done" Blaine assured as he started the last section of her hair, he might have been rushing just a tiny bit. He continued to curl her hair and sprayed some hair spray over when he was finished.

"Done" Blaine said excitedly.

"Um makeup" Charlotte reminded, Blaine's smile quickly disappeared.

"I will do it" Kurt assured; Blaine smiled even wider now and quickly made his way over to Kurt. Kurt just laughed when Blaine encircled Kurt's waist from behind.

"Someone is clingy" Charlotte teased.

"Not clingy, just like hugging Kurt" Blaine said childishly and hugged Kurt closer to him. Kurt just smiled and leant into the embrace.

"But it is rather cute" Sophie added.

"I think that is the first non self centred thing she has said all afternoon" Charlotte teased, Sophie just made a face at her before turning back to look at herself in the mirror.

"Ok your hair is done" Kurt said as he started to spray Sophie's hair with hair spray.

"Ok make up time" Sophie said as she walked over to the couch, Kurt and Blaine just followed after her. Blaine sat down first and pulled Kurt on to his lap.

"Blaine I will probably crush your knees" Kurt said.

"You're light as a feather now shoosh and let me hug you" Blaine said softly as he pulled Kurt closer to him, Kurt just smiled down at Blaine then looked back to Sophie.

"So the same as Tuesday?" Kurt asked as he looked for the eye shadow.

"Unless you aren't opposed to my Nicki Minaj suggestion" Sophie said with a sly grin.

"What Nicki Minaj thing?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Sophie is just making a terrible joke" Kurt said as he emphatically looked at Sophie.

"Ok" Blaine said with a smile, Blaine didn't really take note on what Sophie and Kurt were talking about. Blaine just played with Kurt's satin vest, running his fingers over the soft material and playing with the buttons on the front.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked softly.

"You have no idea" Blaine said bashfully

"Glad to hear it" Kurt whispered.

"Kurt if you poke me in the eye it's your funeral" Sophie said sharply.

"You're all done, Charlotte you're next" Kurt said, he didn't take his eyes off Blaine.

"I like your outfit choice" Kurt teased.

"I would roll my eyes at you but that would hurt to do so. It is not my fault that there is a limited supply of clothes in my closet" Blaine said petulantly.

"It's ok, that means I get to dress you on the weekend" Kurt whispered.

"I am so looking forward to that" Blaine assured, Kurt just laughed as he turned to Charlotte to start her makeup. Kurt started to apply foundation to her face; Blaine just watched on and smiled.

"Blaine you have this weird look in your eye" Charlotte teased.

"Shh" Blaine said coyly, Kurt just smiled and continued to apply her make up; taking his time to do every step properly.

"Ok Charlotte all done" Kurt said proudly then faced Blaine.

"Your turn" Kurt said as a smile lit up his face.

"Umm no" Blaine said slowly.

"Umm yes" Kurt said as he looked for the liquid foundation.

"I really don't really want make up but thank you for the offer" Blaine said slowly, Kurt just rolled his eyes at Blaine and started to apply concealer to Blaine's bruise; with much protest from Blaine.

"You have a bruise on your face, I am only going to cover it up for you" Kurt explained as he softly dabbed the foundation sponge under Blaine's eye.

"But it makes Blaine look sexy" Charlotte protested.

"To you but to me it makes scared to think what else could have possibly happened if it went on further" Kurt said earnestly, Blaine just looked up at Kurt.

"Oh you care about me" Blaine teased.

"I will make you look like Dolly Parton if you continue" Kurt warned with an evil smile, Blaine just pretended to zip his lips shut and smiled at Kurt.

"Good" Kurt said firmly and continued to work on Blaine's eye. Moving closer as he continued to look, Blaine was getting annoyed that Kurt was so close and he wasn't kissing him.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine whispered inaudibly.

"What?" Kurt asked as he moved closer.

"Come here" Blaine whispered very quietly, Kurt just moved closer and put his ear next to Blaine's mouth. Blaine just smiled and put his hand on Kurt's cheek and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt kissed him back shortly then leant back; smiling and shaking his head at Blaine.

"You're an idiot" Kurt stated with a laugh.

"Worked didn't it" Blaine said smugly, Kurt just rolled his eye and dabbed the last of the foundation onto Blaine's eye.

"All done" Kurt said as he showed Blaine in the mirror of the compact.

"It's gone" Blaine said as he checked out his eye.

"Told you" Kurt said smugly, Blaine just smiled adoringly at Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's mid section.

"How can I repay you" Blaine said coyly.

"I have an idea" Kurt whispered as he leant in and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. Blaine kissed him back and tugged Kurt closer to him; smiling against Kurt's lips.

"Guys give it a rest" Sophie said exasperatedly, Blaine just laughed and slowly stopped kissing Kurt.

"Call it pay back for all the times Wes and you are all over each other" Blaine challenged, Kurt leant back against Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's collarbone and intertwined their legs. Blaine kissed Kurt on top of his forehead and smiled.

"Surprised you aren't worried about messing up your hair" Blaine teased.

"I can fix it before we leave but I just missed being in your arms, it feels nice" Kurt whispered before closing his eyes; Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead again and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's midsection.

"Ok dress choices" Sophie said excitedly, Charlotte groaned exasperatedly and huffed down on the couch.

"This is going to take for ever" Charlotte complained.

"I really don't mind" Kurt said and nuzzled his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Neither do I" Blaine said as he rested his head against Kurt's. 'Yeah staying like this is ok with me'.

* * *

><p>please, please, please dont think that this is the end of sophie's birthday there will be 2-3 more chapters just on her birthday party and kurt and blaine back togetherness [if that's a word?]<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

"Ok so this is my first option" Sophie announced as she walked back from the bathroom wearing a knee length, metallic silver cocktail dress with strappy red high heels.

"What do you think?" Sophie asked as she did a little turn,. Kurt just smiled and rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"So is that smile an approval?" Sophie asked excitedly,. Kurt hid his face against Blaine's neck and started to laugh quietly;. Kurt He felt Blaine wrap his arms tighter around Kurt him and placed a delicate kiss on Kurt's his temple.

"What?" Sophie snapped with a bemused expression.

"She looks like the good year blimp," Kurt muttered in Blaine's ear,. Blaine stuttered a laugh before quickly controlling it.

"Kurt, your opinion matters to me. What do you think?" Sophie asked firmly,. Kurt just pursed his lips and coyly faced Sophie.

"Be nice" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear,. Kurt just smiled at Blaine before looking at Sophie's outfit again.

"Well the colour is very unflattering, the shoes are completely wrong, the metallic sheen of the dress makes you look like the good-"Kurt's mouth was quickly covered Blaine's hand,. Sophie's jaw dropped.

"I think what Kurt is trying to say is that we need to see another option," Blaine said matter-of-factly,. Sophie just rolled her eyes and walked back into the bathroom.

"Wow, not even a comeback,; she must really think highly of your opinion Kurt," Charlotte said fairly impressed.

"How could she not?" Blaine said sheepishly,. Kurt smiled dreamily at Blaine before removing Blaine's hand from his mouth and softly kissing Blaine him on the lips. Kurt was still curled up on Blaine's knee, smiling blissfully and snuggling into him every so often. He Kurt felt so utterly peaceful and happy; it had been worth the wait.

"Charlotte can you please help me?" Sophie asked from the bathroom;. Charlotte just groaned, pushed herself off the couch and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Blaine turned to Kurt and just smiled.

"I still can't believe you came," Blaine whispered incredulously.

"I'm glad I did,. yYou have no idea how much I have missed you. The school days are so long now and not as nearly as eventful without you. Classes are boring without you in them,. eEven if the classes weren't interesting at Dalton, I could always find one person very interesting to listen to," Kurt said replied coyly,. Blaine just smiled sheepishly and lightly brushed a lock of hair off Kurt's the other boy's forehead and rested his hand on Kurt's cheek; Kurt just smiled and leant into the touch.

"Well I missed you just as much;. I really missed you on Tuesday though. I was so looking forward to spending all afternoon with you and then this happened," Blaine said as he motioned to his eye,. Kurt leant over and very lightly kissed Blaine him just under the eye on his bruise.

"But you just can't see it now," Kurt reminded with a quiet laugh.

"I barely coped on Tuesday but it's making up for it now," Blaine admitted shyly,. Kurt smiled and started to softly play with the press studs on Blaine's jacket.

"I'm glad I told you to wear this," Kurt said sheepishly as he looked up at Blaine from under his eye lashes,. HeKurt heard the other boy'sBlaine's breathing stutter.

"Ok, you are so not allowed to look at me like that for the rest of the night," Blaine said slightly breathless,. Kurt just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why?" Kurt asked, his voice sounded more hurt then he meant it to,. Blaine just laughed quietly at himKurt and placed a reassuring kiss chastely on hisKurt's lips.

"Because it makes you look utterly irresistible," Blaine said as he played with the hairs on the back of Kurt's head.

"Aww your first cheesy line of the day," Kurt said gleefully sarcastic.

"It's not cheesy if it's true," Blaine said sheepishly,. Kurt just rolled his eyes and softly kissed Blainehim on the lips.

"Ok, this is my second option," Sophie said as she walked back in the room,. Kurt slowly leant out of the kiss and rested his head back on Blaine's collarbone. HeKurt looked at the girl'sSophie's second choice and frowned; Charlotte laughed when she saw Kurt's face.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Of course," Sophie said answered excitedly.

"Did you even look in the mirror before you came out here?" Kurt asked seriouslyposed his question seriously.

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed incredulously; Sophie was just as shocked as Blaine.

"I'm sorry but I am not going out in public with someone who is dressed like… that," Kurt said as he turned his nose up at her outfit.

"What?, Yyou are supposed to clash patterns," Sophie said stated defensively.

"Occasionally, yes but not, polka dots, zebra stripes, cheetah prints, and pinstripes in one outfit," Kurt said articulated exasperatedly.

"I am going to choose something ok," Kurt stated as he tried to stand up only to be pulled back down by Blaine.

"No moving," Blaine said whined petulantly,. Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine.

"Come with me then," Kurt said spoke lightly before kissing Blaine quickly on the cheek.

"Oh, I guess I can do that," Blaine said uttered embarrassedly. Kurt just smiled and kissed Blaine him sweetly on the lips.

"Kurt, outfit," Sophie ordered,. Kurt just smiled embarrassedly bashfully and walked over to Sophie's her closet with Blaine following after him his boyfriend in toe.

"You follow Kurt around like a lost sheep," Charlotte said noted as she looked between Kurt and Blaine.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Blaine said retorted as he wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt's waist.

"It's not a bad thing per se," Charlotte said added slowly.

"She is She'sjust jealous that David doesn't give her thatthe look both of you two shower each other with,do" Sophie explained in a delighted tone,. Kurt just looked at Blaine and smiled.

"Yeah, that look," Sophie affirmed,. Charlotte just huffed angrily and sat down on the couch. Kurt smiled and looked through Sophie's closet, frowning as he looked at her dresses.

"You have eclectic taste is all I will say," Kurt said sarcastically.

"I guess the blimp dress isn't looking too bad now aye eh?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear,. Kurt just pursed his lips to hide his smile and continued to look ponder the clothing.

"Shh, Ii'm concentrating," Kurt scoldedsaid as he pushed another ugly dress to the side,. Blaine just laughed and kissed Kurt softly on the neck. Kurt just shivered at the softness tenderness of the kiss,. Blaine notice his shake which made the boy him laugh even more. Kurt loved when Blaine did that though,: he loved when Blaine would just hold him and kiss his neck;. Iit still awoke the made him get butterflies in his stomach still even after being together for such a long period of timeso long of dating each other.

"That really doesn't help me concentrate," Kurt said stated with a coy laugh.

"I've noticed," Blaine whispered before doing it again.

"I would tell you to go away but I really don't want you to," Kurt said earnestly,. Kurt felt Blaine hugged Kurt him closer to him and smiled. as Kurt pushed another dress to the other side of the closet before he found something descent.

"Put this on," Kurt said exclaimed as he hung it out for her.

"I wore that to a funeral," Sophie stated.

"Then I will bring it back from the dead with accessories, now go," Kurt said as he waved her off,. Sophie just sighed and walked into the bathroom with the dress in hand. Kurt walked awkwardly over to the little table with the girl'sSophie's accessories, his boyfriend still firmly never letting go of Kurt.

"What do you think of this one?" Kurt asked as he showed Blaine a silver charm bracelet.

"It would go well with the silver heart necklace," Blaine said answered in agreement.

"Wait, Ii'm confused., Hhow come Blaine knows how to accessorizedo girl's fashion but not his own gender's?" Charlotte asked quizzically.

"I have no idea," Kurt answered truthfully,. HeKurt felt Blaine's breath on his neck.

"Because I am much better at taking off guys clothes then putting them on," Blaine whispered deviously in the other boy's Kurt's ear.

"Guys?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yours, mine, whichever but preferably yours," Blaine whispered deviously mischievously. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Classy," Kurt retorted said sarcastically.

"What is?" Charlotte asked nonchalantly as she started to put on some lip gloss.

"Nothing," Kurt said firmly,. Blaine chuckled quietly before resting his head on his boyfriend'sKurt's shoulder.

"Here is the dress," Sophie said proclaimed as she did a little turn to show Kurt,. The boyKurt just pursed his lips in thought.

"Definitely needs accessories," Kurt stated., Hhe walked over to Sophie and started to load her arms up with bracelets. Kurt put the silver heart necklace around her neck and matched them with dangly silver ear rings before putting a statement belt around her waist.

"Needs a bag," Blaine said,. Kurt just nodded in agreement. Sophie walked over to her bed and looked under it. Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and kissed himBlaine.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked in a dreamy tone.

"Just because I can," Kurt said answered as he repeated, voice as soft and airy as Blaine's tone.

"That, and I haven't had a chance all week to kiss you," Kurt addedsaid sheepishly. Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt pressed their lips together once Blaine again.

"Found it," Sophie exclaimed as she pulled it out from under her bed. She walked back over to Kurt and presented it to him; Kurt took a moment to think the bag looked at it and thought.

"It will have to do," heKurt said eventually and as he handed it back to Sophie stepping back to lookand looked at her.

"You look good," Charlotte said earnestly.

"Good is banal., I want to look amazing," Sophie said whined petulantly,. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"You do look amazing;, I choose your outfit remember. Don't let Sophie get you down with her lack of vocabulary," Kurt assured,. Sophie's face lit up and she threw her arms around himhugged Kurt.

"You knew just what to say," Sophie she said excitedly.

"Glad I could help," Kurt said responded in a patronising tone.

"Sophie! Wes and David are here!" Sophie's mum yelled as she walked down the stairs., Kurt quickly got out of Blaine's arms and receivinge a strange look from the other boyBlaine.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked in a confused tone as he walked over to Kurt.

"Sophie's mum is coming down the stairs and she probably wouldn't be comfortable with seeing us hugging and stuff," Kurt said as he looked away from Blaine. He didn't really want to let go of Blaine but he knew he had to.

"Kurt, mum doesn't care," Sophie assured.

"What's that?" Sophie's mum asked as she walked down the last step and smiled when she saw Sophie's appearance.

"Do you care if Kurt and Blaine are hugging?" Sophie asked as she rolled her eyes at Kurt., Kurt just looked away from her. Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him on the cheek.

"No I don't care, you know that," Sophie's mum said answered before walking back up the stairs. David and Wes walked excitedly down the stairs and jumped off from the 4th step.

"The party has arrived! Kurt?" Wes asked as he looked at Kurt., Kurt tried to wave but Blaine kind of had his arms pinned to his side.

"Hi," Kurt said with a smile., Wes and David just looked confused.

"Did anyone know he was coming?" David asked quizzically.

"Yes," Charlotte and Sophie said with a smug smirk.

"Um can everyone forget about Kurt for two seconds and focus on the reason he is here," Sophie said angrily., Wes was deep in thought before he figure it out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Wes shouted before kissing Sophie very passionately., Eeveryone laughed untilthen it started to get awkward.

"Um Wes? Maybe you want to save that until you two are alone," Blaine said.

"Blaine, you and Kurt have been all over each all afternoon," Charlotte said reminded him with a smirk.

"I have not been all over him, as you so eloquently put it and I have definitely not tried to swallow Kurt's tongue as it looks like that is what Wes is trying to do with Sophie," Blaine said responded as he looked repulsed at Wes.

"Sounds fun though," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear., Blaine just laughed and smiled at Kurthis boyfriend. Kurt copied Blaine's his grin before resting his head on Blaine's his shoulder. Wes reluctantly stopped kissing Sophie and clapped his hands together excitedly as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Ok here is the game plan for tonight. Everyone is looking incredibly sexy, especially Sophie. So David and Charlotte you will go to Charlotte's house and have sex, Blaine and Kurt you will take the 30 minute drive back to Dalton and have sex there and Sophie and I will stay here. We will meet back here in 2 hours,. Ready, break," Wes proclaimed said as he clapped his hands together.

"Hello Wesley," Sophie's dad spoke said firmly., Wes's excited face just dropped. He covered his eyes with his hands and looked down.

"If I can't see him, he'she is not there," Wes chanted., Kurt just giggled quietly and nuzzled his head on Blaine's shoulder; trying to get impossibly closer to his boyfriendBlaine.

"Wesley, can I have a word with you," Sophie's dad told more than then asked., Wes didn't say anything; he took his hands of his eyes and obediently followed.

"He'sHe is never coming back," Sophie said sadly.

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Kurt whispered., Blaine just chuckled and quietly shushed Kurthim.

"Hey, we could have a funeral and a birthday party at the same time," Charlotte suggested., Kurt just rolled his eyes and hugged Blaine closer to him.

"You're being cuddly today," Blaine mused. Kurt just shrugged before looking into Blaine'shis eyes.

"I'veI have missed you and I didn't know it could feel this good to be back in your arms again. I like how you always hug me without me even having to ask you, it just feels incredibly comfortable and it feels so... right," Kurt said earnestly before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder again., Blaine smiled sheepishly before playing with the auburn locks now presented to himKurt's hair.

"There is no possible way I could say something back to that, so I'm am going to do what I do best," Blaine said replied as he wrapped his arms tighter around the taller

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked as he closed his eyes., Blaine just smiled and began to sing.

Put Your Head on My Shoulder  
>Hold me in your arms, baby<br>Squeeze me oh so tight  
>Show me that you love me too.<p>

Put your lips next to mine, dear  
>won't you kiss me once, baby<br>Just a kiss good-night  
>Maybe you and I will fall in love.<p>

Kurt simplyjust smiled and looked at Blaine with pure adoration. Blaine returnd the soft gaze of Kurt's expression.

"Only you could sound dreamier then Michael Buble," Kurt said earnestly.

"And here I was thinking that I was the cheesy one of the relationship," Blaine said resopnded sheepishly before delicately placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed Blaine him back and slowly traced his tongue on Blaine's lower lip while he softlyslowly stroked Blaine's his back. Blaine tilted his head to the side and started to massage his tongue with Kurt's., Kurt The other boy just hummed in response and started to stroke Blaine's chest with his fingers playing with the press studs on the jacket.

"Ahem," Sophie said interjected., Kurt The boys stopped kissing Blaine abruptly and looked around the room.

"I forgot they were here," Kurt whispered as a goofy grin started to make its way on to his face.

"Me too," Blaine said replied coyly., Kurt just giggled and turned in Blaine's arms as he saw Wes walked back down the stairs. Wes looked extremely petrified and very unhappy; Kurt just bit his lip and waited to see what had happened. Sophie hugged Wes when he walked down off the stairs., Wes didn't hug Sophie back; he just looked up at the top of the stairs before looking away.

"What did he say?" David asked in an amused tone., Wes just simply shook his head.

"Not repeating it., Iit was scary enough the first time," Wes said answered as he started to turn a pale shade of green.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Blaine saidadded.

"Oh sure, Kurt's dad is a mechanic, with tools that could kill you and he also likes hunting but Sophie's dad is a marine. He is a weapons and combat expert. He his 6ft 5" and he'shis built like a truck; his biceps are bigger then my head. and hHe could kill me with his bare hands. He's is probably trained to kill,…to kill me," Wes whimpered., Sophie just smiled and wrapped her arms around Wes before softly kissing his forehead. Kurt turned and looked up at Blaine with a smile.

"It's ok, dad wouldn't kill you, he likes you too much," Kurt assured.

"Shut up Hummel., I'm am here, fearing for my life and there you are making Blaine feel better," Wes said stated incredulously.

"You're not my boyfriend," Kurt sassedsaid in his best diva tone., Wes cracked a weak smile at this.

"That is a very good thing; you would be too high maintenance for my liking," Wes sassed back said as he repeated Kurt's tone; Kurt just rolled his eyes and smiled at Wes.

"You are so not my type besides like you would even qualify for my standards," Kurt said right back.

"Oh, Ii'm wounded Hummel," Wes said replied sarcastically.

"Guys, leave each other alone," Charlotte said exasperatedly.

"Why? Wwe are having fun," Wes said matter-of-factly., Kurt just nodded.

"Can we go now? I can't believe that everyone is not focusing on me," Sophie said asked incredulously.

"Sure Soph, let's go," Wes said responded as he lead her up the stairs., David and Charlotte soon followed. Kurt walked up the stairs and felt Blaine wrap an arm around his waist.

"So what is your type then?" Blaine asked curiously., Kurt just rolled his eyes and started to walk through the hallway.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, but I still want to know," Blaine said playfully., Kurt walked through the front door of the house then looked at himBlaine.

"Oh, you know, someone who is freakishly tall never someone under 6ft 2in"., I love a guy with straight blonde hair, and they have to be really dumb., Ooh, and never someone that looks like a fictional character, especially something out of the lord of the rings," Kurt teased.

"You think you're are so funny," Blaine said as he lightly nudged Kurthis boyfriend in the ribs before hugging himKurt.

"I know I'm am funny," Kurt stated with a huge grin.

"And you're cocky too," Blaine added., Kurt punched himBlaine lightly in the arm and started to laugh.

"Along with being cocky, you are extremely cute, always impeccably dressed, incredibly nice and best part of all; you are all mine," Blaine whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips to kissing Kurt's.

"Kurt and Blaine, I will restrain you if I have to," Sophie shouted as she looked back at them.

"You know we could just pretend we got sick and we could leave," Kurt suggested as he started to click a press stud together.

"And you know, test out the jacket," he added, whisperingKurt whispered seductively., Kurt relished when he heard Blaine's breathing stuttered.

"As great as that sounds, and it does sound really great; it would be a bit suspicious if we both left," Blaine answered.

"Uh oh," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Here comes dapper, responsible Blaine," Kurt teased said with a huge smile., Blaine just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend Kurt and quickly rubbed his eye.

"Sorry," Kurt said with a small giggle.

"Come on, we will go in my car," Blaine said suggested as he lead Kurt towards his Maserati GranTurismo., Kurt opened the door and carefully got in. He didn't want to scratch it., Blaine wasn't as careful.

"I still can't believe that your parents bought you this," Kurt said as he looked at the interior., Blaine simplyjust shrugged and started the car.

"I said I liked it so they bought it for me," Blaine said added nonchalantly as he reversed out of the drive way.

"Yes but it is a $100 000 car, Blaine," Kurt said pointedly.

"I'm not happy with it though," Blaine said admitted with a disappointed tone before he started the drive to the restaurant., Kurt just looked at him.

"Because it can't fly through the air?" Kurt asked sarcastically., Blaine just pursed his lips to hide a smile.

"No, not because it can't fly., I wanted suicide doors," Blaine said petulantly., Kurt just looked at him and started to laugh.

"Ungrateful," Kurt said sang through a laugh.

"Not ungrateful but you have to admit it would be pretty awesome if the car had suicide doors. But aside from that, the car is pretty cool, handles corners well too," Blaine laughed wickedly said as he sharply turned the corner laughing wicked as he did so.

"If I die on the drive to the restaurant, I am just letting you know in advance that I am coming back to haunt you," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine., Blaine The other boy just smiled at Kurt him, taking his eyes off the didn't look at the road.

"Watch the road," Kurt said pointedly., Blaine just chuckled before turning his attention back to the road.

"You know what I noticed?" Blaine asked as he carefully turned the next corner.

"What's that?" Kurt asked as he looked curiously at Blaine.

"This is the longest conversation we have had all day before you have started kissing me," Blaine said answered as he smiled cheekily at Kurt.

"Well it's not like I can really kiss you while you are driving," Kurt reminded.

"True but we can always try" Blaine said suggested sheepishly., Kurt just rolled his eyes again.

"No because I would rather live," Kurt said as he placed his hand on Blaine's knee,. Blaine looked down and smiled before turning his attention back to the road.

"Pretty good way to go though, kissing you right before I died," Blaine said with a smirk, Kurt just gave Blaine a confused look.

"I don't know if I should be repulsed or delighted at the thought," Kurt said replied as he started to slowly move his hand up Blaine's leg. Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand and smirked at Kurthis boyfriend.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Blaine asked curiously.

"If I can't kiss you it's the next best thing," Kurt said answered sheepishly.

"Ah yes, groping is always the next best thing," Blaine said sarcastically,. Kurt just rolled his eyes and retracted his hand which received a disappointed look from Blaine.

"I didn't say stop" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt.

"Quite the opposite really," Blaine said added sheepishly,. Kurt just smiled and put his hand back higher on Blaine's leg. Kurt just squeezed Blaine's leg reassuringly before smiling up at Blaine.

"So how was school?" Kurt asked., Hhe hadn't even asked Blaine about his day.

"School?" Blaine askedresponded.

"You know, the thing that you went to before coming to Sophie's today," Kurt said with a grin.

"Sorry, just everything before I saw you today just somehow seems irrelevant now," Blaine said earnestly before looking at Kurt., Kurt just smiled coyly at Blaine his boyfriend before gently squeezing Blaine's his leg again.

"Red light!" Kurt shouted suddenly. Blaine slammed on the breaks before almost hitting a range rover.

"I so knew that," Blaine said pointed out sheepishly,. Kurt just rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I am driving back;, it will be safer." Kurt stated.

"At least the breaks work well," Blaine chuckled lightlysaid with a small chuckle.

"The light's is now green Blaine," Kurt reminded as he looked at the traffic lights.; Blaine slowly accelerated and continued the drive to the restaurant.

"You used to be a good driver," Kurt mused.

"That was before I hadn't been away from you for so long. There is just someone so much more important to focus on in this car," Blaine said earnestly.

"I should be away from you more often; the romantic one liners are coming thick and fast today. I can't believe I'm about to say this but I have really missed them or maybe I have just missed you too exceedingly much," Kurt said sheepishly as he started to slowly rub Blaine's upper thigh., Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Or maybe that is what is making me a bad driver. You, Kurt Hummel have very distracting hands," Blaine said as he looked down at what Kurt the other boy was doing.

"I know," Kurt said replied deviously as he, Kurt just smiled and looked out the window.

"You missed the restaurant," Kurt pointed out.

"I guess I must have been distracted" Blaine said as he turned around and drove into the car park. They pulled into a parking space and got out of the car into the freezing winter air.

"Oh, I forgot my jacket," Kurt said as he looked back in the car to see if he had brought it with him., Blaine walked around to the cold boyKurt and offered his jacket pulling off his own jacket.

"Here," Blaine offeredsaid as he put the jacket over Kurt's shoulders., KurtThe other boy smiled coyly and clutched at the warm materialjacket around him.

"But now you're are cold," Kurt said as he leant against the car door.

"I would rather you to be warm then let you freeze," Blaine admitted., Kurt just smiled shylycoyly at his dapper .

"Come here," Kurt beckoned said as he slid his hands around Blaine's midsection and pulled him closer. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy's slender Kurt's waist and smiled up at him.

"You are so subtle," Blaine smirkedsaid with a smirk.

"I'm am cold though and you're are usually so warm. So I just put two and two together and look what I came up with," Kurt announcedsaid with fake astonishment.

"I have missed your witty humour," Blaine said fondly., Kurt smiled and lightly stroked the shorter boy's Blaine's cheek.

"And I have missed your charming facadefaçade," Kurt teased.

"Not a facadefaçade," Blaine stated. Kurt giggled and slowly rubbed Blaine's cheek.

"Don't get offended but could you not do that on that side of my face? It is still pretty sore," Blaine said sadly. Kurt nodded and slowly dropped his hand and wrapped it back around Blaine's waist.

"I'm so sorry that that idiot hit you., Iit's my fault and I still feel bad that it happened," Kurt said earnestly and averted his eyes so he wasn't looking at Blaine. Blaine cupped Kurt'shis face and looked into his blue eyes.

"It is not your fault, why do you think it is?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because if I didn't forget that photo then he would have never of found it and then he wouldn't have hit you," Kurt answeredsaid sadly.

"It was an honest mistake Kurt besides, I think he was on to me," Blaine replied.

"Yes Blaine, a mistake that I should never had made," Kurt whispered regretfully and looked down at his feet.

"Kurt, in no way is this your fault. Iit was my stupid fault-"

"Don't say that to make feel better because it doesn't," Kurt said interjected sadly.

"It is my fault though, I tried to break up Wes and Grant then I tripped then Grant-"Kurt put a finger on Blaine's lips to silence.

"I don't want to know how someone managed to hurt the person I love. The good hearted person that would never be a part of a hate crime and wouldn't hurt someone just because they are different," Kurt said as he looked deeply into Blaine's golden eyes. Blaine smiled and looked back at Kurthim.

"I am so lucky to be with you," Blaine whispered., Kurt just looked at Blaine before he started to laugh.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Kurt asked.

"I heard the part where you subtly told me that you love me," Blaine said answered sheepishly., Kurt started to blush before wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriendBlaine.

"I love you too," Blaine said before placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"So, they are right where we left them," Sophie said exasperatedly as everyone started to walk over to them.

"When did they get here?" Kurt asked., Blaine just shrugged and kissed Kurt chastely before unravelling himself from the taller boyKurt.

"Can we please go inside its freezing," Charlotte complained as she rubbed her arms.

"Yes, follow me," Sophie agreedsaid as she turned and walked to the entrance door., Kurt took off Blaine's jacket and handed it back to its rightful ownerBlaine.

"You can keep wearing it., Yyou still look cold," Blaine said as he tried to hand it back to Kurt.

"It's ok. Iit should be warm inside besides, it looks a lot better on you thanthen me" Kurt said replied earnestly.

"Not true but thank you," Blaine said before slipping his jacket back on.

"Come on, Sophie will be angry if we don't go in," Kurt said urged as he tightly grasped Blaine's hand and walked into the restaurant.


	29. Chapter 29

hey guys, hope you like the chapter. i have studying all weekend for major exams that are happening today and you have no idea how much writing is a stress relief. so please enjoy the chapter and wish me luck.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now seated around the table listening to Sophie recount her 'exciting' day, in depth. Kurt had listened to the part where Sophie had struggled to choose a special hairstyle for her birthday, when Sophie had told everyone what she had for breakfast; apparently it was pancakes that her parents only make on her birthday. Kurt nodded at the appropriate times and feigned interested. Kurt looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that she had been talking for 30 minutes straight and was only up to what happened at lunch. Everyone had ordered their meals but the restaurant seemed oddly busy for a Thursday night. Kurt just sighed and started to play with his folk, pressing his index finger on the prongs and watching as the folk sprang up from the table. Kurt went to do it again but he felt a hand cover his own; he looked up to see Blaine smiling at him.<p>

"Bored?" Blaine whispered.

"A little bit" Kurt said despondently as he let out a sigh and rested back in his chair, Kurt had had an amazing afternoon but now having to listen to Sophie ramble on about her day seemed to resemble sitting in class listening to a teacher try and teach a boring lecture. It's not that Kurt didn't want to be there, he really did. He just didn't want Sophie, Charlotte, Wes and David to be there; was it too much to ask for Kurt and Blaine to be alone for a little bit longer?

"Kurt what did I just say?" Sophie asked pointedly, Kurt looked up slowly from staring down at his and Blaine's hands to meet Sophie's glaring eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked politely, Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand.

"No one ever listens to me maybe I should just start over" Sophie said.

"No" everyone groaned, Sophie just huffed in her chair and continued to tell everyone about her day, dragging out every possible detail. Kurt let out another quiet exasperated sigh and started to look around the restaurant. It was your standard Chinese restaurant, red lanterns hanging precariously from the roof, paintings of dragons on the walls, traditional music playing in the background and waitresses slowly making their way to each table. Kurt looked back at the clock and wondered when his food was going to arrive; he hadn't eaten anything since lunch and was starting to get hungry. Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand; Kurt turned his attention to Blaine and smiled down at their hands before meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Do you think that they have spoons? As you know i'm not that good at using chopsticks" Blaine said with hint of embarrassment, Kurt cracked a small smile before nodding.

"I think that they would but if not I can always help you" Kurt said as he softly rubbed the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb.

"Plus I wouldn't give up the chance to see you make a fool of yourself, I have never seen anything so uncoordinated before" Kurt teased playfully Blaine feigned a confused look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Blaine said, his huge grin giving him away.

"Of course you don't" Kurt patronised; Kurt just smiled at Blaine and slowly shook his head.

"So Kurt" Wes started, Kurt reluctantly turned his head to look at Wes.

"How has your first week back been? Any crazy shenanigans happen at McKinley?" Wes asked curiously.

"None what so ever, which is kind of boring. If you don't count Rachel and Finn having relationship troubles it has been a very uneventful week at McKinley high" Kurt said sadly, it's not that Kurt thought something would happen but usually on a weekly basis there was some sort of catastrophe and this week there was none.

"Well Dalton has been very busy" Wes stated, Kurt arched his eyebrow and looked quizzically at Wes.

"We had a new transfer student" Wes said darkly.

"Do we really need to bring that up" Blaine asked pointedly, Wes gave Blaine an understanding nod before moving on.

"The warblers have been very busy-"

"Which is why I was running late" Blaine stated as he looked at Wes.

"It didn't sound right so we needed to keep rehearsing as I told you how many times in practise?" Wes asked fighting a grin.

"Or I sounded fine and you just wanted to see how Sophie would react if I was late" Blaine challenged, Wes just smirked and nodded.

"Are you still annoyed that I managed to bet your Xbox high score" Blaine asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe" Wes said quietly before smiling at Sophie.

"So when do we give you your presents?" Wes asked curiously, Kurt looked at Blaine with a worried expression.

"After we eat" Sophie stated.

"Did you get her something?" Kurt whispered as he looked to make sure no one could hear him.

"No" Blaine said awkwardly, Kurt just smiled an awkward smile and looked back at Sophie who didn't seem to notice. Kurt felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket, he let go of Blaine's hand and answered his phone.

"Excuse me" Kurt said as he got up from the table and started to walk to a quiet section of the restaurant.

"Hey Kurt, I forgot what time you were coming home" Burt said, Kurt walked passed the cash register and noticed they had birthday cards for sale.

"11 I think, its 7:30 now and we still haven't had our meals. So I will probably leave Dayton at 10 since it is an hour drive back to Lima" Kurt explained as he looked for some money in his pocket, he paid for the card and started to write happy birthday on the inside.

"Ok kid, so how is the dinner going?" Burt asked.

"Well, Sophie hasn't stopped talking the whole time we have been at the restaurant and I am starving so it's going well" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Just try and enjoy the night" Burt instructed.

"I am enjoying the night, it's just-" I want to be alone with Blaine "I don't know how much longer I can listen to Sophie's voice" Kurt said with a slight laugh.

"Just don't tell her that" Burt laughed.

"I'll see you when you get home" Burt said.

"Oh Kurt" Burt said as he remembered something.

"Yes?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What were you doing this weekend?" Burt asked

"I am going to Dalton, I told you that didn't I?" Kurt asked as he tried to remember if he had.

"Don't think you did, do you think you could give me a hand Friday afternoon at the shop" Burt asked, Kurt always liked helping out his dad but he really wanted to see Blaine.

"Til when?" Kurt asked, quickly calculating how long it would take.

"Only til 5 but you remember that tomorrow is Friday?" Burt asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said obviously, like he could forget that. Friday meant the weekend, which meant spending time with Blaine.

"Which means Friday night dinner" Burt reminded, Kurt's heart dropped.

"But that means I wont get to Dalton until late" Kurt said petulantly.

"So?" Burt asked Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"They have a curfew there" Kurt said, what he really meant is that the time he would get to spend with Blaine was getting smaller.

"I know that is not you are worried about Kurt" Burt said smugly.

"Why doesn't Blaine just stay in Lima on Friday then you can go to Westerville on Saturday?" Burt asked, Kurt thought for a minute. It's not that he didn't want Blaine to stay at his house, it was just that he could be as intermit with Blaine with his dad watching him like a hawk.

"I'll ask him" Kurt answered.

"Ok well I'll see you when you get home" Burt said.

"Ok bye dad" Kurt said then hung up the phone, Kurt finished writing out the birthday card and looked for some money in his wallet; Kurt put $50 in the card then put it in the envelope before quickly sealing it and putting it in the pocket of his jeans. Kurt walked back to the table and sat back down next to Blaine.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked everyone was looking at him.

"Yeah dad just wanted to ask me when I was coming home" Kurt explained, he reached over and put his hand back in Blaine's; Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before looking back at Sophie.

"Look food!" Wes said excitedly, the waitress carefully placed the plates down infront of everyone before sauntering back into the kitchen. Kurt picked up his chopsticks, levelled them out and proceeded to pick up a piece of meat. Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled when he noticed that he had a spoon.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt asked with an amused smile.

"Waitress brought it over for me" Blaine said with a smile.

"After you were flirting with her" Charlotte teased, Blaine just gave her an annoyed look.

"Since when is talking considered flirting?" Blaine asked pointedly.

"When the waitress becomes so frazzled and blushing that she can't concentrate on what she is doing" Charlotte replied with a smirk; Kurt just gave Blaine a confused look

"What did you say to her?" Kurt asked curiously.

"All I said is can I have a spoon and she started to blush" Blaine said earnestly.

"But he leaves out the part where he was being charming and smiling at her" Charlotte said, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"He does that" Kurt said tiredly before he ate another mouthful of food.

"Wait so you're not angry at him?" Charlotte asked, she sounded disappointed.

"Why would I be angry at him?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Because Blaine was flirting with the waitress" Charlotte said tiredly, everyone at the table was now listening to the conversation.

"I'm not angry at Blaine because there is no reason to be angry at him" Kurt said matter-of-factly, Kurt felt Blaine squeeze Kurt's leg and smiled at him.

"Yes there is" Charlotte said petulantly.

"Charlotte the waitress is what 35? And female I might add. Beside Blaine probably didn't even realise what he was doing" Kurt stated, Kurt saw Blaine nodding along to what Kurt was saying.

"You two are boring" Charlotte said petulantly, Blaine just smiled as he picked up his glass of coke.

"Why don't you ever disagree?" Charlotte said exasperatedly as she threw her hands in the air, knocking Blaine's drink in his hand and spilling it on him.

"Charlotte!" Blaine scolded, Kurt tried not to laugh but when he heard Wes start he joined in.

"Sorry" Charlotte said as she tried to fight the on coming laughter, Blaine just frowned at her as he tried to soak up the drink with a napkin.

"That is going to stain" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. Kurt didn't want his favourite jacket of Blaine's to get ruined.

"Come on" Kurt said as he stood up from the table.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Kurt.

"To save your jacket" Kurt said as he tugged Blaine's hand and lead him to the bathroom. Blaine followed after Kurt and they walked into the bathroom. Kurt walked over to the paper towel and ripped some off the roll. Blaine sat next to the sink on the countertop and watched Kurt.

"I'm sorry I laughed" Kurt said earnestly as he turned the tap on and put the paper towel under the water.

"It probably looked funny but now my jacket is sticky" Blaine said angrily, Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look and turned off the tap.

"My favourite jacket too" Kurt said sadly, Kurt walked infront of Blaine and grabbed a section of his jacket and started to rubbed the wet paper towel over the stain. Kurt felt Blaine softly wrap his foot around Kurt's leg.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked as he continued to look at the jacket as he cleaned it.

"Sort of, kind of boring out there but it is much better in here" Blaine said sheepishly as he smiled up at Kurt.

"Sophie was starting to get annoying and Charlotte is starting to get jealous of us. Well I think that is the reason she got shitty with you" Kurt said as he wet the paper towel again.

"Well at least we won't have to be around them tomorrow" Blaine assured, Kurt started to work on the stain again and looked up at Blaine.

"That reminds me, dad wants me to help at the shop tomorrow and wants me to stay for Friday night dinner" Kurt said.

"But that means I won't see you until late" Blaine said sadly as he slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt's midsection.

"I know but if you want dad said its fine if you want to stay over at my house tomorrow night" Kurt said as he moved down to the next stain on the jacket.

"I can do that, it sounds fun" Blaine said as he smiled at Kurt, Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Are you sure you want to?" Kurt asked quizzically, Kurt felt Blaine loosen his grip around Kurt's waist.

"You don't want me to stay?" Blaine asked sounding a little hurt.

"No god no that is not what I meant" Kurt assured quickly, Kurt felt Blaine tighten his grip slightly around Kurt's waist.

"It's just-" Kurt started not really knowing how to put it.

"I want to sleep in the same bed as you and if we stay at my house you probably won't be allowed to sleep in my bed. And I want to stay curled up with you while we watch a movie but dad will probably think it will be inappropriate" Kurt said as he adverted his eyes from Blaine.

"Kurt its ok, I really don't mind. As long as I am around you I don't really care" Blaine said earnestly.

"But I care, I have been away from you for a week and I want to fall asleep while watching a movie with you" Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine.

"I know so do I but you forget that I am the parent whisperer" Blaine said with a cheeky smile, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Your dad scares me anyway so I am not going to do anything inappropriate while he is around" Blaine said sheepishly, Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave him a look.

"And what about when he isn't around?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine just smiled and pulled Kurt closer.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" Blaine said before quickly kissing Kurt on the lips.

"And who says I will let you?" Kurt asked deviously.

"I don't think you really have a choice" Blaine said sheepishly as he started to play with the collar of Kurt's shirt.

"Do you know how good you smell?" Blaine all but groaned out, Kurt laughed awkwardly as he started to get embarrassed.

"Or how sexy you look in those wonderfully tight skinny jeans that are showing off your ass perfectly?" Blaine whispered seductively in Kurt's ear.

"Blaine your jacket will be ruined if I don't get the stain out now" Kurt said as he worked fasted.

"Let it get ruined, I am more interested in you" Blaine said as he tried to kiss Kurt again.

"Blaine, please" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"5 minutes" Kurt said, he really wanted to join Blaine but he like Blaine's jacket too much to see it get ruined.

"Well you shouldn't tease me; it is cruel to let me sit here suffering" Blaine said petulantly, Kurt arched an eyebrow at him and gave him a confused smile.

"Suffering?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Yes" Blaine stated, Kurt still looked confused.

"You know when you go to a museum or something when you are a little kid and all you want to do is to touch the expensive, breakable things that are on display?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said as he worked on trying to get out the last of the stain off the jacket.

"Well that is what I feel like now, you are right infront of me; alluring me with your scent and sexiness and I am not allowed to touch you" Blaine said petulantly.

"But you are currently holding me around my waist" Kurt reminded.

"That is not even close to what I would really like to be doing right now. I want to kiss your neck and run my hands through your hair while you do that thing where you slowly glide your hand down my back then you pull me closer. But you wont let me" Blaine said angrily, Kurt gave Blaine another confused look.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't let you, I just don't want your jacket to get ruined" Kurt explained slowly.

"Fuck the jacket!" Blaine retorted Kurt dropped his hand from Blaine's jacket and glare at Blaine.

"Ok first off don't swear at me and secondly I like the jacket so excuse me if I wanted to help you" Kurt said as he threw the paper towel in the bin and untangled himself from Blaine.

"I didn't swear at you" Blaine snapped, Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Blaine.

"Yes you did and now you are acting like a child" Kurt replied hastily, Kurt looked at Blaine's jacket; there was one small patch of a stain on the jacket.

"Look could you just let me finish the jacket then I will leave you alone?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"You think that I want you to leave me alone?" Blaine asked incredulously, Kurt walked over to the paper towel and ripped off some more.

"Yes" Kurt answered.

"No I don't want you to I just want you to stop focusing on the stupid jacket" Blaine retorted.

"Wow good job Blaine, insult the gift I gave you" Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine growled and looked at Kurt.

"God that is not what I meant" Blaine said exasperatedly.

"I am sure it's not" Kurt replied in a patronisingly sarcastic tone. Blaine just growled again and gave Kurt a tired look.

"Look you are getting annoyed with me now and I am getting annoyed with you" Kurt snapped before running the paper towel under the water.

"I'm not annoyed with you, I just want to be with you and it is frustrating that you are preventing it" Blaine explained calmly.

"So you are frustrated with me then" Kurt said as he tightly grasped the jacket; pulled it towards him slightly and hastily started to rub the stain with the paper towel.

"Yes because now you are just focusing on the minuet reason and not looking at the main reason" Blaine snapped.

"And what would be the main reason Blaine?" Kurt asked as the door opened.

"Hey guys" Wes said cautiously as he slowly walked through the door. Kurt and Blaine looked at him before turning back to each other and glaring at each other.

"I have already told you" Blaine snapped.

"I'll just be in here then" Wes said awkwardly as he walked into the stall.

"Oh really when? Because all I remember is you telling me that I am frustrating and cracking the shits with me because all I am trying to do is help" Kurt whispered, making sure Wes couldn't hear him.

"I appreciate that you are trying to help and I am grateful for it" Blaine said politely, Kurt intensified his glare on Blaine.

"Don't you dare" Kurt warned.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"If you think that being polite and trying to end the argument by talking to me like that you are wrong" Kurt said in a hushed tone, Kurt let go of Blaine's jacket and threw the paper towel in the bin.

"Your stupid jacket is clean" Kurt stated angrily as he let go of Blaine's jacket and walked out of the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>"Your stupid jacket is clean" Kurt said before walking out the door, Blaine watched after him and sighed angrily once he left. This is not how Blaine wanted his night to go, it was the exact opposite. Blaine scooted off the edge of the counter top then looked in the mirror. Kurt had done a good job; his jacket was completely stained free and looked good. Blaine sighed angrily again and ran his hand through his hair stressing slightly. Blaine looked up when he heard the toilet flush and saw Wes walking towards the sink giving him a sorrow look.<p>

"Everything ok between you two?" Wes asked as he started to wash his hands, Blaine leant against the countertop and sighed exasperatedly.

"No" Blaine said in an annoyed tone.

"What happened, he sounded pretty pissed" Wes said.

"I really don't know, everything had been so good this afternoon now I some how managed to fuck it up" Blaine said angrily.

"You are becoming increasingly good at that" Wes teased, Blaine shot him a look.

"You're not helping" Blaine snapped.

"Well what happened, I can't offer advise if I don't know what happened" Wes said as he started to dry his hands with some paper towel.

"Well I really don't know what happened to be honest. Kurt was being really helpful and was cleaning off my jacket and I was getting…"

"Horny?" Wes offered with a grin.

"Agitated because Kurt was right there and I just wanted to kiss him but he wouldn't let me until he had finished cleaning my jacket" Blaine said listening to how stupid he sounded.

"You my friend are impatient" Wes stated.

"I know, I am an idiot but Kurt smelt really good and looked so perfect and I just wanted to; I don't know but now I wont have a chance to do anything because I screwed it up" Blaine said as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"Blaine just stop" Wes said tiredly, Blaine looked up at Wes with a confused expression.

"Has the thought of just talking to him and telling him this crossed your tiny little mind yet?" Wes asked.

"No…" Blaine said after a second.

"Well go talk to him then" Wes said and clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Ok" Blaine agreed.

"Like now" Wes said as he pushed Blaine towards the door, Blaine straightened his troublesome jacket before he walked out the door with Wes following him. Blaine glanced over at the table and saw Kurt mindlessly playing with his folk, pressing the prongs and watching as it sprang up off the table. Blaine looked back at Wes and gave him a pained expression; Wes gave him a reassuring nudge towards Kurt. Blaine slowly made his way back to the table and plonked down in the chair next to Kurt. Blaine gently placed his hand over Kurt's hand that was on the table; Kurt quickly retracted his hand and didn't look at Blaine. Blaine suppressed a sigh and looked at Kurt with hopeful eyes.

"Kurt can we talk for a minute?" Blaine asked Kurt was about to answer but was cut off by Sophie.

"Ok present time!" Sophie announced excitedly, Blaine just groaned quietly and slumped against the back of his chair. Not only had Kurt been cut off and didn't get a chance to talk to him but Blaine also didn't have a present for Sophie.

"Ok mine first" Wes said excitedly and handed Sophie her present. Sophie quickly tore the wrapping paper off and smiled up at Wes before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Thank you its beautiful" Sophie assured as she slid the ring on to her finger, it was the ring Wes bought her from the market.

"Ok my present" Charlotte announced as she handed Sophie a box with a ribbon wrapped around it. Sophie ripped the paper and looked at her present; Blaine looked over at Kurt who was watching Sophie despondently. Blaine frowned before looking back at Sophie who was looking at a dress Charlotte gave her. Sophie put it to the side and took the present David offered her. Sophie looked beamed when she opened the present and smiled when she looked at the CD.

"Happy birthday" Kurt said as he handed Sophie an envelope, Blaine was confused; Kurt said he didn't get Sophie anything. Sophie opened the card and smiled as she read the card, she was holding a $50 note in her hand.

"Thanks Kurt thanks Blaine" Sophie said as she smiled up at them.

"It's no problem" Kurt said, he looked over at Blaine before quickly looking away. 'Kurt must have put my name on the card' Blaine thought to himself.

"Ok let's go back to my house for cake" Sophie said as she stood up from the table. Everyone quickly followed and made their way over to the register to pay for their meals. Blaine noticed that Kurt was looking for his wallet in his pocket; he walked over towards Kurt and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Paying for my meal" Kurt stated as he pulled out some money from his wallet.

"I'll pay for it" Blaine assured and started to get out his wallet.

"I can pay for it Blaine" Kurt stated and handed the money to the lady behind the counter.

"But I want to pay for you" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt gave Blaine an annoyed glare.

"Just because you can easily pay for it doesn't mean I can't Blaine. I might not have as much money as you but I can pay for my own food" Kurt snapped before walking out the door with Charlotte and David.

"Going well I see" Wes said sarcastically as he walked up behind Blaine. Blaine just growled and pushed the door open.

"No" Blaine said.

"Sort this shit out before you go back to Sophie's ok? She will get angry at me if her birthday is ruined" Wes said before walking off to his car. Blaine looked over at his car and saw Kurt standing at the driver side door. Blaine quickly walked over to his car.

"You still want to drive?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Obviously" Kurt snapped before snatching the keys out of Blaine's hands, Kurt unlocked the car and got in the car. Blaine just sighed and walked around to the other side of the car and got in. Blaine put his seat belt on as Kurt reversed out of the car park and started the drive back to Sophie's house. Kurt studiously watched the road and avoided looking at Blaine; there was an awkward silence before Blaine picked up the courage to start talking to Kurt.

"Kurt I'm sorry" Blaine started; Kurt didn't even look at Blaine.

"Back when you were paying for your meal that is not what I meant when I offered to pay for yours. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I was some pompous idiot that thought you weren't capable of paying for it yourself.

I just like buying you things; it is not a power thing I swear. It just makes me happy when I can buy you things, I really didn't mean to offended you" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt just sighed and stopped at the red light.

"I know you didn't, I guess I was just angry at what happened before that" Kurt said as he started to drive again when the light turned green.

"About that, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I didn't mean to insult the jacket. You have no idea how much I like it. I just couldn't stop myself from wanting to be close to you, I just wanted to kiss you because I haven't filled my quota for today" Kurt cracked a small smile. "I'm really sorry though, the last thing I wanted to do was fight with you and then I went and did exactly that" Blaine said tiredly.

"I probably just exacerbated you though; I should have just let you kiss me" Kurt said as he continued to look at the road.

"No you stood up for yourself so don't ever apologise for doing that" Blaine urged.

"I was impatient and you were just trying to help me; once again I managed to ruin a good night" Blaine said exasperatedly.

"You didn't ruin anything Blaine, we had a fight; what couple doesn't?" Kurt asked as he smiled at Blaine before looking back at the road.

"I know but I just want you to know that everything I said I didn't mean" Blaine urged.

"Even the part where you want me to kiss you?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Except for that part" Blaine said sheepishly, Kurt just laughed and started to slowly shake his head as he turned on to Sophie's street.

"What?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just find it funny how quickly we can sort out an argument; if Finn and Rachel had a fight at this level they would have broken up over it" Kurt said with a fond smile.

"Yes but I am not as dramatic as Rachel and I would never want to break up with you besides don't they break up at least once a week?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Pretty much" Kurt said nonchalantly as he pulled up into Sophie's driveway and stopped the car.

"I'm really sorry about before though" Blaine assured; Kurt just rolled his eyes as he leant over and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Stop saying sorry" Kurt laughed before kissing Blaine again.

"Sorry" Blaine said without thinking.

"Blaine" Kurt laughed; Blaine just smiled and pulled Kurt towards him before softly kissing Kurt on the lips. Kurt kissed Blaine back and started to tangle his hand in the back of Blaine's hair.

"So worth the wait" Blaine teased, Kurt rolled his eyes before kissing Blaine chastely on the lips and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Everyone else has arrived" Kurt explained as he pointed to the car next to them.

"We could pretend we didn't see them" Blaine said as he placed his hand on Kurt's leg.

"Or you could wait until I kiss you goodbye" Kurt said deviously.

"You better mean multiple kisses" Blaine said as he slowly ran his hand up Kurt's leg.

"Didn't I just say that?" Kurt asked before opening the car door. Blaine just smiled, he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now gathered round the dining table eating a slice of birthday cake.<p>

"What kind of cake is this? Blood?" David asked as he inspected it.

"It's red velvet David" Sophie said before taking another huge mouthful.

"We could be like Dracula if it was blood flavoured" Wes said with an excited look in his eye.

"That would be so cool" David agreed, Sophie just rolled her eyes.

"Um can I have everyone's attention for just a few short minutes?" Wes asked as he stood up from the table. Kurt looked up from his plate and looked at Wes who had an evil grin on his face.

"I know tonight we haven't had any speeches so I decided that I should make one" Wes announced.

"This can't be good" Sophie muttered under her breath, Kurt smiled and looked up at Wes.

"On a very special night 2 years ago, I was introduced to a very special girl named Sophie" Wes started.

"That's you" David pointed out, Sophie rolled her eyes then looked back up at Wes.

"She fought very hard against my charm and tried to deny that she like me but the way to her heart was by singing a very romantic love song and I thought in honour of this joyous occasion, I would revive the song and sing it again on this special night" Wes announced.

"No please, spare us all" Sophie pleaded, Kurt just smirked.

"Blaine, David if you would join me" Wes asked as he motioned them forward, Blaine stood up from the chair next to Kurt and walked up beside David and Wes. David cleared his throat before he began to sing.

Oh, my... God.  
>Blaine, look at her butt, it is so big.<br>She looks like one of those rap guy's girlfriends.  
>Who understands those rap guys?<br>They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, okay.  
>I mean her butt! It's just so... Big.<br>I can't believe it's just so.. Round.  
>It's, like, out there. I mean, gross.<br>Look! She's just so...

Wes jumped around and started to sing, Blaine and David trying to beat box in the background.

I like big butts an' I cannot lie.  
>You otha brothas can't deny.<br>That when a girl walks in wit' a itty bitty waist an'  
>A round thing in yo' face. You get SPRUNG.<p>

Sophie started to blush when Wes started to dance around her, doing some pretty provocative moves.

Wanna pull up tough, cuz you notice that butt was STUFFED.  
>Deep in the jeans she's wearin'.<br>I'm hooked an' I can't stop starin'.  
>Oh baby, I wanna get wit' ya,<br>An' take yo' picta.  
>My homeboys tried to warn me.<br>But that butt you got makes me so horny.  
>Ooh, rumpled smooth skin.<br>You say you wanna bet in ma Benz,  
>Well, use me, use me,<br>Cuz you ain't that average groupy.  
>I seen her dancin',<br>To Hell wit' romancin'.  
>She's sweat. Wet.<br>Got it goin' like a Turbo 'Vette.  
>I'm tired o' magazines<br>Sayin' flat butts are the thing.  
>Take the average black man and ask him that.<br>She gotta pack much back.  
>So fella's (YEAH), fella's (YEAH),<p>

Blaine and David offered the background vocals.

Does your girlfrien' got the butt? (HELL, YEAH)  
>So tell 'em to shake it (SHAKE IT),<br>Shake it (SHAKE IT)  
>Shake that healthy butt.<br>Baby got back.

Wes finished and crossed his arms over his chest and made the peace symbol with his fingers. Sophie's face had turned to a bright shade of crimson and tried to hide her face. Kurt was laughing along at her; Blaine took his seat back next to Kurt.

"Like the song?" Blaine asked as an embarrassed smile took over his face.

"I really don't know how to answer that question" Kurt said as he began to laugh, Kurt looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"I have to go" Kurt said as he stood up from his chair, Kurt walked over to Sophie and hugged her around the shoulder as she was sitting down.

"Hope you had a good day" Kurt said as he released Sophie from the hug.

"I did, I'll see you Saturday" Sophie said, Kurt nodded and waved to everyone.

"Bye" everyone said as Kurt and Blaine walked out of the room and out to Kurt's car.

"So" Blaine said.

"So" Kurt said as he leant against the door of his car, Blaine rested his hands on either side of Kurt's hips.

"I'm still shocked that you turned up today, I don't think I would have enjoyed tonight as much if you weren't here" Blaine said as he stared into Kurt's eyes.

"It was really good to see you, I'm glad I came" Kurt affirmed.

"So about that goodnight kiss" Blaine said as he slowly ran his hands over Kurt's spine. Kurt smiled and slowly leant in and kissed Blaine so softly on the lips that it felt tingly, Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt closer to him.

"Where did that come from?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Oh you mean this?" Kurt asked as he leant in and did it again; Kurt noticed Blaine shiver and started to laugh coyly.

"You have been holding out on me" Blaine accused playfully.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine would I do such a thing?" Kurt asked deviously.

"Yes because you are naughty" Blaine teased, Kurt just smirked and slowly stroked his hand down Blaine's lower back.

"Would I be naughty if I did this?" Kurt asked as he squeezed Blaine's ass. Kurt laughed wickedly when he saw Blaine's shocked expression.

"You have no idea how much restraint I am using at this moment" Blaine whispered, Kurt left his hands on Blaine's ass and smiled at Blaine.

"Really, what would you do if you weren't" Kurt asked playfully.

"I would-"Kurt's phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought" Kurt said as he searched for his phone in his pocket.

"I can assure you it is not going anywhere" Blaine whispered, Kurt just smiled and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey dude when are you getting home?" Finn asked.

"Why what's the time?" Kurt asked, Blaine was softly caressing Kurt's back.

"10:05" Finn stated, Kurt rolled his eyes; he still had an hour until he said he was going to be home.

"Im just leaving Dayton now" Kurt said, Blaine gave Kurt a scrupulous look.

"Ok cool, when you get home can you help me with my song selection for glee?" Finn asked.

"Sure, I'll see you when I get home" Kurt said.

"Cool bye" Finn said.

"Bye" Kurt said then hung up the phone.

"I don't want you to leave" Blaine said truthfully, Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look and kissed him reassuringly on the lips.

"I know but I will see you tomorrow" Kurt replied.

"But that is tomorrow" Blaine said.

"I know but then we get the whole weekend to spend with each other" Kurt assured, Blaine still didn't look happy.

"You know if you make it to Lima early enough tomorrow you just might be lucky enough to see me in my coveralls" Kurt teased, that got Blaine's attention.

"Really?" Blaine asked excitedly

"Uh-huh" Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine passionately, Blaine kissed Kurt back and tangled his hand in the back of Kurt's hair. Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips and slowly pulled away.

"I have to go but I will see you tomorrow" Kurt said as he sluggishly got out of Blaine's arms.

"I can't wait" Blaine said breathlessly, Kurt just laughed and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips.

"Bye Blaine" Kurt said as he opened the door.

"Bye" Blaine said as he closed the door once Kurt was inside.

"I love you" Kurt said earnestly.

"I love you too" Blaine said truthfully, Kurt turned the key in the ignition and started the car. Kurt slowly reversed out of the drive way and waved to Blaine, Blaine waved back and was starting to look very over whelmed. Kurt understood the feeling, saying goodbye tonight had been easier then Sunday but it still hurt. At least Kurt only had to wait until to tomorrow to see Blaine and not 4 days.


	30. Chapter 30

hey guys, its been one crazy week and some how i managed to update the story. hopefully you like the chapter and please tell me what you think of it!

* * *

><p>"So why did you choose this song?" Kurt asked as he started looking over the sheet music. Kurt was sitting around the dining table eating his breakfast; Kurt was too tired last night to help Finn when he got home. But Kurt couldn't exactly fall asleep straight away when he went to bed though, he was still happy over seeing Blaine and getting to kiss him again had never felt so good.<p>

"I don't really know, I guess that it has always meant something to me. It reminds me of a time before life got so complicated you know?" Finn asked as he took a big spoonful of cereal.

"Yeah I know that Rachel can make anyone's life complicated" Kurt said as a teasing smile crossed his face, Finn gave Kurt a confused look.

"I don't really mean Rachel though. You know with school, work and football practise it's all starting to get a bit much. So when I was driving back from school the other day and heard it playing on the radio; it made all my problems kind of just melt away and left me feeling like I was drugged on happiness" Finn said fondly remembering the moment.

"I understand the feeling but I don't get the song choice" Kurt admitted as he looked at the top of the sheet and slowly shook his head as he read the song title.

"I guess it's not so much the song I like but the feeling I get after listening to it. Like everything is right in the world as long as the song is playing" Finn said earnestly, Kurt looked up from the sheet music and gave Finn a surprised look.

"Hmm" Kurt said with thought before looking back down at the sheet once again.

"What?" Finn asked curiously.

"Who knew you were so deep?" Kurt mused.

"That's what he said" Finn said as his face broke out into a huge grin; Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the table.

"With that bad joke I am leaving" Kurt said as he stood up from the table and grabbed his messenger bag.

"Wait!" Finn cried out after him before downing the last remains of his now cold coffee and ran off after Kurt.

"I'm driving" Finn said smugly as he walked behind Kurt up the hallway, Kurt rolled his eyes again before opening the front door.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?" Kurt asked exasperatedly as he started to walk towards his car.

"Yes we are because I want to drive. Come on Kurt i'm getting better, you have to at least admit to that" Finn said as followed Kurt's path.

"You are but that doesn't excuse you from almost hitting a cat last week" Kurt said pointedly, Kurt heard Finn sigh which made him smile. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he quickly fished it out and read the message.

**From Blaine:**

**Can't wait for tonight, i'm excited that I get to see you again.**

Kurt smiled goofily at his phone as he read the message; Kurt turned his head and looked at Finn.

"You know what? You can drive" Kurt said as he threw the keys at Finn, Finn caught them in his left hand and walked joyfully to the driver's side.

"Just don't kill us on the way there" Kurt teased, Finn mumbled something incoherently before getting into the car. Kurt quickly walked over to the passenger side and hopped in. Kurt composed his message as Finn started the drive to school.

**To Blaine:**

**I'm excited too, still can't believe you want to stay over at my house though**

**From Blaine:**

**I know i'm a little scared but I wouldn't give up the chance to see you**

**To Blaine:**

**I still don't know why you are scared of my dad. It really doesn't make any sense**

**From Blaine:**

**Have you not seen your dad?**

Kurt laughed as he read the message; Finn flashed him a strange look before watching the road again.

"What's funny?" Finn asked curiously

"Blaine is afraid of dad and it is quite amusing" Kurt said as placed his hand on his mouth, covering his smile.

"Yeah I have noticed that he is, I really don't understand why. Rachel isn't afraid of him" Finn said as he turned the corner.

"I wouldn't say that, Rachel starts to ramble when dad is around; I would say she is just nervous not afraid" Kurt said deep in thought.

**To Blaine:**

**Why are you afraid of my dad?**

**From Blaine:**

**Remember last Friday when your dad asked me to help him take a box to the van with him?**

**To Blaine:**

**Yeah?**

**From Blaine:**

**Well we had a talk**

**To Blaine:**

**A talk?**

**From Blaine:**

**Yeah a talk, sort of one like Sophie's dad and Wes had last night.**

Kurt glared at his phone in shock, how could his dad do that? Kurt quickly called Blaine and put his phone next to his ear.

"What are you?" Finn asked curiously as he gave Kurt a weird look.

"Watch the road" Kurt said pointedly as he waited for Blaine to answer.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Hello to you to" Blaine said in an amused tone.

"This isn't a joke Blaine" Kurt said pointedly.

"Well I am ok to answer your question" Blaine assured.

"Why didn't you tell me that he talked to you? Oh my god what did he say?" Kurt said as he rested his hand in his hand and slowly shook his head.

"Kurt it wasn't that bad" Blaine said with a small laugh, Kurt snapped his head up from out of his hand.

"This isn't funny Blaine" Kurt said pointedly, Finn looked over at Kurt and gave him a confused look.

"Watch the road!" Kurt ordered.

"But I'm not driving" Blaine told in a confused tone, Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Not you, Finn" Kurt explained, Finn smiled as he listened to the conversation.

"And don't change the subject. What did he say to you?" Kurt asked firmly, he heard Blaine pause; Kurt could mentally see Blaine running his hand through his hair.

"Blaine" Kurt said impatiently.

"He told me not to tell you" Blaine said awkwardly, Kurt was starting to get frustrated.

"I don't really care what he told you, tell me now" Kurt ordered.

"Dude are you ok?" Finn asked as he turned in to McDonalds drive thru, Kurt gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"I'm hungry" Finn said nonchalantly as he shrugged. Kurt rolled his eyes and waited for Blaine to answer.

"Why aren't you allowed to tell me" Kurt asked.

"Because he knew you would get angry if I told you" Blaine explained.

"I would get angry either way" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Kurt, don't worry about what he said. It's ok, I'm completely fine; maybe scared for life but other than that I am completely fine" Blaine teased, Kurt groaned in frustration.

"Kurt I'm kidding" Blaine assured.

"You're not funny" Kurt said tiredly.

"Look all I will say is that we had a chat and he told me never to hurt you or do anything along those lines, a threat here and there but I assured him that I would never or could never do that to you because I love you too much to hurt you" Blaine said coyly, Kurt smiled sheepishly before shaking his head.

"You have no shame" Kurt laughed out, which received a look from Finn.

"What?" Blaine asked defensively.

"I can't believe you said that to my dad" Kurt said as he took a deep breath after recovering from his laughter.

"It's true though but I think your dad kind of likes me now after I told him that" Blaine said.

"How could he not" Kurt said coyly, Kurt heard a bell ring in the background.

"Hey I have to go class is starting, I'll see you this afternoon" Blaine said, a hint of excitement in his tone.

"I'll see you then, I love you" Kurt said earnestly, Finn pointed to his mouth and poked out his tongue in a childish manner, Kurt slapped his arm and gave him his best bitch glare.

"I love you too" Blaine said before hanging up the phone. Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Finn.

"You are so childish" Kurt accused

"Am not" Finn said petulantly as he frowned.

"Yes because that is the height of maturity" Kurt said sarcastically.

"I'm not immature, I'm just kind of annoyed with Blaine and you" Finn said as he studiously watched the road.

"What did Blaine do? He has been nothing but nice to you and you have the nerve to call him annoying. Who do you-"

"Whoa whoa dude calm down, it's not Blaine. It's Blaine and you together" Finn explained matter-of-factly, Kurt was still very confused and aggravated.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked harshly.

"Well" Finn started awkwardly, "Blaine and you never fight around us or you don't fight at all from what I can tell but Rachel and I are always fighting. It's not fair and I don't understand why" Finn said genuinely confused.

"Everyone fights Finn but Rachel and you don't seem to have a relationship if you aren't fighting" Kurt said in an amused tone.

"But I don't want to fight with her anymore" Finn said exasperatedly.

"What did you do wrong this time?" Kurt asked curiously, Finn shot him an annoyed look.

"Why do you think I did something, maybe it was her fault" Finn said petulantly, Kurt just looked at Finn and blinked twice.

"Fine it was my fault but I thought she didn't see me" Finn explained.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked Finn made an uncomfortable noise before he answered.

"Well, Santana was wearing her cheerio uniform and you know how short those skirts are. Santana dropped something so she bent over to pick it up, so I kind of looked at her ass and Rachel caught me. Then she started yelling and accusing me of liking Santana and saying that I probably want to sleep with her again; then it kind of got ugly after that" Finn said tiredly, Kurt huffed out a little laugh and slowly shook his head feeling sorry for Finn.

"Finn why do you keep putting yourself through this?" Kurt asked with genuine interest.

"I love her and she really cares about me like no one else does. But when she says things like that it hurts" Finn said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Have you tried explaining that to her?" Kurt asked.

"Tried to but she won't listen" Finn said as he pulled into an empty parking space.

"Try again, if I know Rachel and I do. She is just waiting for you to do something totally crazy and romantic. She'll like that" Kurt said as he grabbed his messenger bag and hopped out of the car.

"Any ideas?" Finn asked as he locked the car and handed the keys back to Kurt as they started to walked towards the school building.

"I wouldn't dedicate your song to her in glee club" Kurt said with slight amusement.

"But dude, 'Lovin, Touchin', Squeezin'' in an epic love song" Finn replied.

"Lust song maybe but just keep thinking, the idea will come to you eventually" Kurt said as he opened the front door of the building and walked towards their first class.

"But I need help" Finn pleaded.

"Ok but you owe me" Kurt said and walked into the classroom. This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

><p>"Any questions?" Mr Hensley asked, David raised his hand promptly and had a huge grin on his face. Blaine gave him a quizzical look before returning his gaze back to his book.<p>

"Yes David" Mr Hensley said with an exasperated sigh, a few of the students giggled at his response.

"At the cattle farm, who decides which cows become leather and which cows becomes steak?" David asked seriously, Blaine looked up from his book and gave David a look of pure confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Mr Hensley asked with the same confused look as Blaine.

"Well have you ever thought about it? Who decides?" David asked as he rested his head on his hand that was propped up on the table and started to stare off into space.

"Um I meant questions about the work" Mr Hensley corrected as he looked at David.

"Oh, then no questions" David said as he snapped out of his trance and started to copy the work down. Mr Hensley went to say something but thought better of it. Blaine looked over at David, still confused.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh Wes and I have a bet" David said simply and started to copy the work down. Blaine looked at him waiting to elaborate and asked when he didn't.

"What's the bet?" Blaine asked.

"To see who can confused the teachers the most and I think I am winning" David said smugly.

"Uh huh and the point of doing that is?" Blaine asked quizzically, David just shrugged.

"The lessons are getting boring, so Wes and I decided to put some fun back into the school day" David said excitedly. The end of day school bell rang and David picked up the sheets of paper on his desk and threw them in the air and cheered.

"Weekend!" David shouted and ran out of the classroom. Blaine didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned for his friend's mental health. Blaine quietly stood from his chair and started to put his belongings into his leather messenger bag.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up to see Mr Hensley infront of him.

"Yes sir?" Blaine asked as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

"Blaine I noticed on your last French test that you got a lower score then normal" Mr Hensley said.

"It was 2% lower then my normal score though" Blaine answered as he clutched at his bag strap.

"Yes but it is still lower. I would like you to study this weekend and retake the test on Monday" Mr Hensley stated.

"Sure sir" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Great" Mr Hensley said, Blaine just stood there waiting.

"Oh, you're free to go" Mr Hensley assured.

"Thank you" Blaine said before quickly walking out the door. 'Great, studying; like that is going to happen' Blaine said sarcastically to himself. Blaine quickly walked up the stairs and into the corridor where his room was. He walked into his room and saw Wes on his bed reading a magazine.

"Hey" Wes said but didn't look up from the magazine.

"Hey" Blaine said as he closed the door, Blaine looked at the front cover of the magazine.

"Is that a Cosmopolitan magazine?" Blaine asked quizzically as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a duffle bag.

"Yes it is" Wes said nonchalantly as he turned the page, Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and put them into the bag.

"Ok what I meant to say is why are you reading it?" Blaine asked as he continued to pack his bag.

"Because my simple minded friend, it has pictures of girls in bikinis in it" Wes explained.

"Ok but don't you have other magazines with those kinds of pictures in them" Blaine asked curiously, Wes sighed and tore his eyes off the magazine before looking at Blaine.

"Not anymore" Wes said sadly.

"Going somewhere?" Wes asked as he looked at the duffle bag Blaine was packing clothes into.

"Kurt's house, I told you that like 3 times" Blaine said tiredly.

"You never listen" Blaine said as he hastily shoved a shirt into the bag.

"Yes Sophie" Wes said sarcastically before looking back at the magazine.

"Wait, what do you mean not anymore?" Blaine asked as he shrugged out of his blazer and looked for a shirt to wear.

"Well, Sophie found my stash of magazines and she wasn't pleased. So she gave me a list of appropriate magazines to read, so I chose this one. Jokes on her because there is a lot of girls wearing next to nothing in this magazine" Wes said triumphantly, Blaine rolled his eyes and put on a black polo shirt.

"Going to a funeral?" Wes teased.

"I like this shirt" Blaine said defensively as he put on a pair of black straight leg jeans.

"That makes one of us" Wes muttered, Blaine rolled his eyes and put on a black trench coat.

"Seriously who died?" Wes asked as he took in Blaine's ensemble.

"No one, besides it's a Kurt approved outfit so I don't really care what you think" Blaine said nonchalantly as he put a red scarf around his neck.

"Ah living it up with a scarf, very sophisticated" Wes said in mock approvement.

"Glad you think so" Blaine said sarcastically. Blaine put the last item of clothing in his bag and zipped it up.

"I'm leaving now" Blaine announced as he hoisted his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Bye Blaine" Wes said as he gave a little wave.

"I'll be back tomorrow some time" Blaine said as he sent a text message to Kurt telling him he was leaving now.

"Oh Blaine?" Wes asked, Blaine put his phone in his pocket and looked up at Wes.

"I'll miss you" Wes said teasingly, but there was an ounce of truth behind it.

"Don't miss me too much" Blaine teased before walking out the door and down to his car. 'T minus two hours until I get to see Kurt' Blaine thought as he got in his car, this was going to be the long drive.

* * *

><p>"So Kurt, how did your night go?" Mercedes asked curiously as she leant back languidly in her hard plastic chair. They were situated in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive; everyone was sitting around having their own conversations while Mercedes was drilling Kurt for information.<p>

"Well it was... eventful" Kurt said despondently as he tried to avoid Mercedes interrogating eyes. Kurt looked over and spotted Finn looking extremely nervous and was slightly bouncing in his seat. Kurt brushed it off and slowly looked back at Mercedes who was still staring at him.

"Explain" Mercedes ordered.

"Well" Kurt said started awkwardly "the night was amazing as I thought it would be but I was just left feeling a little... unsatisfied maybe? I don't know I guess I just wanted to be alone with Blaine but it seemed like every chance I had would get interrupted somehow..." Kurt trailed off exasperatedly, Kurt gave Mercedes an annoyed look when he saw her laughing.

"What?" Kurt asked defensively which made Mercedes smile even wider.

"You really think that you will get alone time with Blaine tonight? Especially with your dad who is uber protective" Mercedes chortled; Kurt raised a suspicious eyebrow at her.

"Uber?" Kurt asked curiously, Mercedes shrugged nonchalantly.

"My new word" Mercedes answered as she looked over towards the door to see Mr. Schue almost skipping through the door.

"Hey guy!" Mr. Schue projected excitedly as he placed his messenger bag on the piano.

"Looks like that little ginger finally gave Mr. Schue some sweet loving" Santana whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, Mr. Schue seemed oblivious as he continued to look through his sheets.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked impatiently as he hand shot up. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes collectively rolled their eyes and turned to have their own conversation.

"Why do we let her to continue to be in the glee club?" Tina asked as she gave Rachel an annoyed look who brushed it off.

"Because as annoying as her talking voice may be she can sing" Kurt said sadly as he looked over at the enthusiastic, animated Rachel who was talking at a rapid pace. Kurt sighed and rested his head on his hand that was propped up on the back of the chair.

"I like how you don't even try to hide your boredom" Tina said teasingly.

"It's Rachel she is so caught up in her own conversation she wouldn't even notice if I was talking" Kurt responded.

"Mr. Schue?" Brittany asked as she politely raised her hand.

"Brittany I am still talking-"

"Thank you Rachel, why don't you have a seat" Mr. Schue said as he gently pushed her towards her seat, Rachel huffed down in her seat and glared displeased at Mr. Schue who didn't noticed.

"Mr. Schue, can I sing my song for this week's assignment?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Sure Brittany, the floor is yours" Mr. Schue said as he gestured towards the performing space and sat down in her seat once Brittany stood up. Brittany walked over to middle of the floor, turned around and smiled jubilantly at her audience.

"Tina, Santana" Brittany motioned then to come forward.

"For this week's assignment was to choose a song that makes you feel happy, so this week I would like to dedicate this song to Kurt" Kurt looked up from staring at the floor and gave her an apprehensive smile.

"Kurt always makes me smile and this song reminds me of Kurt" Brittany explained the confused looks she received.

"Well thank you Britt, that's very nice of you" Kurt said genuinely, his apprehensively smile still in place. Brittany quickly ran over to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek before returning to her previous spot.

"Ready?" Brittany asked as she looked at her back up dancers, Tina and Santana nodded and Brittany pointed to the band and they started to play.

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock.<p>

Kurt's eyebrows almost shot up to his hair line in pure shock, all the glee guys looked over at Kurt with a shocked and a slightly jealous expression. Mr. Schue sat there with an awkward expression on his face not knowing whether to stop Brittany's song. The song and the provocative dance moves that were being performed by Tina and Santana.

Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
>Magical, colourful, Mr. Mystery, ee<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath

Kurt sat in his seat as chagrin took over his features. Mercedes kept looking at Kurt, not even trying to cover the joy on her face. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing and he really didn't feel all that comfortable with the look Artie was giving him.

Words up your sleeve  
>Such a tease<br>Wanna see the show  
>In 3D, a movie<br>Heard it's beautiful  
>Be the judge<br>And my girls gonna take a vote

Come on baby let me see  
>What you're hiding underneath<p>

'Oh my god, kill me now' Kurt thought to himself as he tried to hide his face with his soft hand but he keep peaking through his fingers watching to see if this was actually happening.

I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
>(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)<br>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
>(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)<p>

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath

'No, no, no I am definitely not brave enough' Kurt thought as he started to blush even brighter.

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath

Kurt couldn't take anymore; Kurt stood up swiftly from his chair and clapped his hands together.

"Ok um thank you girls for that ah delightful rendition of a Katy Perry classic" Kurt placated, choosing his words very carefully so he didn't hurt Brittany's feelings.

"Oh thanks Kurt, I'm so glad you liked it" Brittany said as she ran to Kurt; jumped and threw her arms around him. Kurt took a step back as he caught her, trying to steady himself.

"Um Brittany why did you choose that particular song?" Mr. Schue asked curiously.

"Well Kurt always wears colourful clothing and looks amazing right now" Brittany said as she looked down at Kurt in his dark grey distressed skinny jeans, yellow doc martin shoes and dark navy blue military style zip up jacket.

"Besides I like birds, so I thought that the song choice was perfect" Brittany said matter-of-factly, everyone gave each other disbelieving glance.

"Is that the only reasons for that particular song?" Artie asked quizzically.

"Yes of course, what other reason would there be?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Because that song is-"

"No other reason" Rachel assured as she no so subtly stamped on Finn's foot.

"Um next song?" Mr. Schue asked awkwardly, Kurt sat back down on his chair and Brittany sat down on his knees and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Rachel" Finn said coyly as he stood up from his chair. Kurt looked up at Finn with a shocked and worried expression.

"Finn remember when I told you it would be a bad to dedicate the song to Rachel" Kurt reminded pointedly.

"Dude chill, I got this" Finn said with a reassuring smile which only made Kurt worry more.

"It's ok Kurt, just remember my song and you will feel better" Brittany said as she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt suppressed his sudden urge to roll his eyes.

"So this song I would like to dedicate to my girlfriend" Rachel glared at Finn.

"Rachel" Finn specified Kurt was starting to feel embarrassed on Finn's behalf.

"Dude grow some balls and start your song already" Puk ordered helpfully as he sat back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head; giving Finn a mocking smile in the process.

"Shut it Pukerman" Rachel retorted.

"Guess we all know who wears the pants in that relationship" Santana teased.

"I don't wear any pants" Brittany stated proudly, Kurt gave her a quizzical look before shrugging it off. Brittany cuddled into Kurt's shoulder and turned her attention to Finn.

"Um with that revelation, Finn can you start your song?" Mr. Schue asked, Finn nodded and took a deep breath. 'Why does Finn have to sing Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'? This is somehow going to be my fault' Kurt thought to himself.

Sometimes I am a little less of a man than I should be  
>but you never leave you, you never will<p>

Kurt looked at Finn with a confused expression, this wasn't the song Finn and he had discussed.

When I'm wrong, you love me still  
>Still, I say, ay, ay<br>Tomorrow we'll sleep in the bed that we have made  
>So let's do this the right way, oh Yeah!<br>There ain't no doubt, when the lights turn out  
>Ain't nobody livin better then we are right now<br>You're everything, everything  
>And you, you're the sweetest thing to me<br>And I know, you're gold  
>Girl, you're so damn precious, let's take this nice, and slow<br>and give it room to grow  
>'cause you know, there ain't no doubt, when the lights turn out<br>Ain't nobody livin better then we are right now  
>You're everything. Baby, everything<br>And you, you're the sweetest thing.

Rachel leaped out of her seat and started clapping madly. Everyone else gave a little less enthusiastic clapped which eventually died down. Finn sauntered over to his seat and sat down next to Rachel. Rachel gave him a tight hug and lightly kissed him on the cheek. The end of day school bell rang and everyone sprung from their seats.

"Have a good weekend" Mr. Schue said as he watched everyone gather their things and walk out of the room. Brittany jumped off Kurt's lap and pulled him up with her before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I glad you liked the song" Brittany said before flouncing out of the choir room. Kurt went to say something but she was already gone. Kurt reached down and grasped his messenger bag. Kurt started to walk out of the classroom and turned waiting for Finn; Kurt sighed and leant against the doorframe as he saw Finn and Rachel calling each other disgustingly sickly sweet pet names. Kurt shuddered as he heard Rachel call Finn her 'big muscle honey pie' only for Finn to blush and make disgustingly loud kissing noises against her cheek. Kurt huffed and pulled out his phone to check the time, he had 10 minutes before he had to get to work. Kurt went to put his phone back in his pocket but his phone vibrated in his hand.

**From Blaine:**

**Hey Kurt, I'm just leaving now I'll be there in two hours. **

**To Blaine:**

**Can't wait, I'm just going to work now but I should be home by the time you get here**

**From Blaine:**

**If not I'll just have to endure an awkward conversation with Carole lol**

**To Blaine:**

**At least she will enjoy it but hopefully that won't have to happen. I've got to go but I'll see you tonight.**

**From Blaine:**

**I better go to, I guess texting and driving isn't really a smart thing to do.**

**To Blaine:**

**No not really, just don't die before you get here**

**From Blaine:**

**I'll try my best**

**To Blaine:**

**That's reassuring**

**From Blaine:**

**Shh i'm trying to drive **

Kurt rolled his eyes and jammed his phone back in his pocket. Kurt looked over at Finn with a vapid expression; Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and started to tap his foot impatiently; after waiting 30 seconds Kurt decided he was being too passive aggressive.

"Finn lets go, dad will get angry if i'm late" Kurt huffed as he tightened his arms over his chest.

"Chill bro, Burt will totally understand" Finn assured.

"Yes he will understand that I was late because you were too busy trying to make out with Rachel" Kurt quipped, Finn rolled his eyes at Kurt before kissing Rachel chastely on the lips. Finn held Rachel's hand and they walked towards Kurt.

"Happy now?" Finn asked sarcastically, Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly marched down the corridor.

"Kurt slow down" Finn said as he jogged up the corridor pulling Rachel with him, Kurt huffed and walked faster. Kurt walked through the door and made his way over to his car.

"For a guy wearing doc martin shoes he can walk fast" Rachel muttered as she tried to keep up with Finn, Kurt smirked as he heard Rachel's comment and swiftly unlocked his navigator and jumped in the drivers seat. Kurt turned the key in the ignition and put his seat belt on. Kurt was about to drive away but noticed that Finn and Rachel were still hugging and standing infront of the car. Kurt rolled down the window and stuck his head out of the window to yell at Finn.

"Finn get in the car!" Kurt ordered abrasively as he sat back in his seat angrily. Kurt looked at the clock on his dash; he had 5 minutes before he had to be at the shop. Finn and Rachel slowly made their way to the car and got in.

"So are you taking us back to the house?" Finn asked hopefully, Kurt gave him a sarcastic look before reversing out of his spot and driving out of the car park.

"You seriously think I am that stupid?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"You think that dad wouldn't be a bit wary if you two were left alone at the house?" Kurt asked as he turned the corner.

"Kurt we wouldn't do anything, Finn promised to watch Hairspray with me so we were going to do that" Rachel added.

"Yeah, why did I agree to that again?" Finn asked him self as he rested his head on his hand that was propped up against the door.

"Because you were trying to get back on my good side" Rachel stated.

"Am I there now sweetie?" Finn asked curiously, Kurt shivered unintentionally at the horrendous name.

"Yes you are honey pie" Rachel assured, another shiver crawled slowly through Kurt.

"Are you cold or something?" Finn asked quizzically.

"Let's just not talk ok?" Kurt said as he increased his speed slightly.

"Sure thing Hun" Rachel said as she said back in her seat.

"My name is Kurt" Kurt said firmly.

"My name is Finn" Finn said as he looked at Kurt with a confused stare. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. Atleast the car ride was almost over.

* * *

><p>so i know the ending is really abrupt but it was going to be really long otherwise but i will hopefully try and put up the next chapter soon.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**hey guys! im sorry this took so long, i swear i repell technology or something. i would just like to thank Lgleek95, leahmo34 and jememj for all of your reviews they are always so nice and i love reading them. so please enjoy this chapter, hopefully i can get the next chapter up in like 3 days or so. so anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter. bye! :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh Finny bear" Rachel cooed, Kurt reframed from almost gagging and walked through the roller door of the garage.<p>

"Yes Rachy?" Finn asked, with in the 20 seconds they had been out of the car; Finn was now giving Rachel a piggyback ride and were now finishing every sentence with a pet name much to Kurt's displeasure.

"I love you" Rachel said in a childish tone.

"I love you too" Finn said in the same tone as Rachel.

"I love you the most" Rachel said as she kissed Finn on the cheek. Kurt would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so repulsed, Kurt loved romance but that was just disgusting. It was extremely obnoxious behaviour and it annoyed everyone within ear shot. Kurt resisted an oncoming shudder of horror and walked in to the office to greet his dad who was sitting behind the desk on the computer looking very confused. Burt looked up when he heard Kurt walk in the door; he looked at Kurt then at the analogue clock on the wall before returning his gaze back to Kurt.

"Cuttin' it close aren't ya?" Burt asked as Kurt walked over to the chair infront of the desk and plonked down in the seat.

"It's not my fault blame Finn and Rachel" Kurt said as he looked out the window in to the shop to see Finn spinning around with Rachel still on his back with her laughing wildly.

"I see" Burt stated as he slowly stood up from his chair and slowly made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked curiously as he watched his dad walk to the door.

"I'll be back in a minute, can you start going through the papers. The computer was blinking and all these things came up so if you can fix that…" Burt trailed off before walking out of the room. Kurt smiled faintly before walking around to the other side of the desk and sat in the office chair.

"Dad what have you done?" Kurt whispered as he looked at the screen with an amused smile. There was atleast 25 internet windows opened and they were all google with various words typed in to each search box. Kurt shook his head before closing all of them and going on to the net banking website. Kurt was about to look at the expenses of this month but heard a crash. Kurt looked up from the screen and out through the window into the shop. Kurt saw his dad standing over Finn and Rachel who had some how landed on the ground. There was a lot of arm waving and muffled shouting; finally Burt pointed towards the bathroom and Rachel and Finn walked towards it. Burt was shaking his head in a disapproving manner before walking back into the office.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked in an amused tone when he saw his dad's aggravated face.

"Just dandy" Burt said sarcastically as he pulled the other chair next to Kurt and sat down on it.

"Why what happened?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Finn is clumsy" Burt said exasperatedly as he took off his hat and scratched his head before putting his hat back on.

"Tell me something I don't know" Kurt said in agreement, but that still didn't answer what had happened.

"So what did he do this ti-"

"Hey Burt where is that oil remover soap stuff?" Finn asked as he walked into the office dripping with engine grease, Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Why are you covered in grease" Kurt asked quizzically, a goofy sheepish smile crossed Finn's face as he tried to wipe the grease off his forehead.

"Um well" Finn started awkwardly as he continued to rub his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I was spinning Rachel around on my back and I kinda tripped-

"You didn't kinda do anything; you tripped over your own feet and knocked a barrel of used oil over, covering you and Rachel head to toe" Burt said peevishly but with a hint of amusement as he continued to look at Finn's oil soaked appearance.

"And the oil scrub will be used after you and Rachel clean up the oil slick" Burt informed, Finn's face fell.

"Why?" Finn whined.

"Because you spilt it and Kurt is busy helping me so off you go" Burt said as he waved him off, Finn huffed and stumbled through the door as he slid on the grease that had accumulated on the floor.

"It's really hard to say nice things about him some times" Burt said tiredly as he scratched his head again, Kurt smirked at his dad and looked back at the computer screen.

"Like you have ever said anything nice about him" Kurt teased; Burt looked at Kurt and slapped him lightly on the back of the head.

"Ow, not the hair" Kurt said as he rubbed his head and tried to fix the hairs that had been knocked out of place.

"Don't be rude" Burt tried to say with a tough exterior but crumbled into laughter when Kurt gave him his diva glare.

"You know that look hasn't worked on me for a good 6 years I hope you know" Burt told, Kurt huffed and looked studiously at the computer screen.

"Why don't we just look over this month's expenses?" Kurt asked.

"Fine" Burt said as he inched forward in his chair to get a better look at the screen.

"What's that thing?" Burt asked, Kurt gave him a disbelieving look.

"That would be the mouse curser" Kurt explained slowly.

"What does that do?" Burt asked seriously, Kurt gave him a pained look.

"You're not serious are you?" Kurt asked, Burt just nodded. Kurt groaned and slammed his head down on the table.

"What's wrong with you" Burt asked as he looked quizzically down at his son, Kurt sat back in his chair and sighed as he met his dad's gaze.

"Just realised that it is going to be a long afternoon" Kurt said as he moved the mouse on the screen to the right page. Whack.

"Ow child abuse" Kurt said as he rubbed his head again and glared at his father who was wearing a very smug smile.

"Show me what the computer is trying to tell me" Burt stated.

"Fine" Kurt said and swiftly moved on to the right page.

So after an hour of showing his dad the monthly wages, showing him each person's hours and going over what needs to fixed around the shop; they were finally getting somewhere. Kurt kept looking at the clock on the wall knowing that Blaine would be arriving soon.

"Working not as exciting as you thought it would be?" Burt asked as he noticed Kurt look at the clock again, Kurt looked studiously at the computer screen.

"I have no idea what you mean" Kurt said coyly, cracking a little smile under his fathers' gaze.

"Kurt we are almost done here so you can go soon and see Blaine" Burt said in a knowing tone. Kurt shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat, something had been ticking over in his mind all day and he wasn't really sure of how to bring it up.

"Um speaking of Blaine" Kurt said as he looked over in his father's direction not looking in his eyes. Burt waited for Kurt to continue.

"I was just wondering where he was um going to sleep tonight" Kurt said as he nervously tapped his finger on the mouse.

"In the backyard" Burt stated, Kurt stared at him quizzically he couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Kurt waited for his dad to say something but never did.

"You're joking right?" Kurt asked seriously, Burt shrugged; there was a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm joking he can stay in Finn's room" Burt said as he turned to look at the computer trying to end the conversation. Kurt looked incredulously at his dad.

"Ok stop joking around. Remember when I had to share a room with Finn for two months? Finn snores loudly when he is sleeping, he wakes up early and opens the curtains just because he can. Dad Blaine won't be able to handle staying in the same room as Finn and besides Blaine isn't Finn's friend he is mine" Kurt stated.

"No, Blaine isn't your friend, he is your boyfriend" Burt reminded, Kurt was stumped; he had a point.

"But Blaine can't stay in Finn's room" Kurt protested firmly, Burt leant back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and smiled very smugly at Kurt.

"Fine he can stay on the couch" Burt stated.

"He can't stay there either" Kurt protested.

"Oh really? And where would you suggest he sleep?" Burt asked curiously.

"My room" Kurt said, Burt scoffed.

"Like that is going to happen" Burt said highly amused by the proposition.

"He has already stayed in my bed before" Kurt retorted, 'not to mention all the times at Dalton he stayed in my room' Kurt thought to himself.

"Yes and that was without my permission. So what exactly makes you think that he will be allowed this time?" Burt asked curiously, waiting to see what Kurt could think of. 'Think Kurt, think' Kurt chanted in his head.

"Because I am asking permission now?" Kurt asked hopefully, Burt scoffed again while his amused smiled wider.

"Good try, what else do you have?" Burt asked curiously.

"If you let Blaine stay in my bed-"

"Bed? I thought this was about him staying in your room. If you think that I will let him stay in your bed you will have to try harder" Burt said as he leant back further in his chair.

"Ok fine, if you let him stay in my bed I will do a 4 hour shift without pay" Kurt offered, Burt scratched his chin in thought then shook his head.

"Nope" Burt said with a cocky smile, Kurt sighed and thought harder.

"Um ok, I will do all the washing for a week without any complaints" Kurt offered, Burt started shaking his head before Kurt had even finished the sentence. Kurt was starting to think all hope was lost.

"I'll make dinner tonight" Kurt stated.

"And dessert?" Burt asked.

"Well I think with your heart a fruit salad-"

"No I was thinking those triple chocolate brownies you make with whip cream and that raspberry sauce thing" Burt said, his voice growing dreamy with each element he listed.

"You will get one, you can't afford to eat the cream and raspberry sauce dad" Kurt reminded sweetly.

"You're not making a very strong case" Burt said smugly.

"Fine, you can have it just this once but you will be eating tofu burgers for a month" Kurt said pointedly.

"Fine but I think that as good as those brownies are it's not enough to let Blaine stay in your bed" Burt said with a devious look.

"Oh I know that look, this can't be good" Kurt said apprehensively.

"I think the only thing that could change my mind is" Burt said, Kurt leant forward; eager to hear what it was. Burt sat there smiling at Kurt.

"Dad, come on, just tell me" Kurt pleaded which received a laugh from Burt.

"Tonight you have to go without using any hair products or face creams or wearing your designer clothes" Burt said proudly. Kurt was sure his jaw was on the floor, did he not know that that wasn't a possible option? Kurt closed his mouth before swallowing audibly.

"Are you insane? You can't be serious! Don't you know that-"

"Those are my terms, take them or leave them" Burt stated, Kurt huffed angrily before glaring at his dad.

"Fine I accept but you owe me" Kurt said pointedly.

"I owe you nothing, I'm letting Blaine stay in your bed remember?" Burt asked pointedly, a coy smile crossed Kurt's face.

"Oh yeah" Kurt said fondly, he kind of forgot about that part after hearing the shocking news his father had told him.

"Let's pack up for the day and go home" Burt said as he started shuffling some papers into a file cabinet. Kurt looked up at the clock, 5:15pm. 'Blaine will be here soon' Kurt thought to himself, happiness and worry washing over him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was back at home now and was just getting out of the shower. Kurt walked out of the bathroom and made his way to his closet. He opened the door and sighed when he saw all his designer clothes hanging there; practically begging him to wear them. Kurt shook his head and started to look through his closet; he couldn't find anything that matched without one item of his designer clothing. Kurt scowled and decided to put on a pair of dark grey sweat pants, a black singlet and a slim fitting red hoodie. Kurt sighed as he closed the closet door and walked back in the bathroom. Kurt looked in the mirror and frowned at his appearance. His hair was still damp and his face was a little red since the steam of the shower had opened up his pores.<p>

"Kurt what are you doing?" Kurt heard his dad thudding down the stairs into his bedroom. Kurt leant against the basin, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his dad when he walked into the bathroom.

"Look what you have reduced me to; can you not see my hair? It needs product dad, it is untamed and it is going to dry in an odd way since I haven't used my moisturising hair mask. See look at my skin, it's all blotchy" Kurt said as he went back to looking in the mirror, Kurt glared when he heard his dad start laughing at him.

"You think that this is funny? I look like a homeless person!" Kurt groaned angrily.

"Ha um" Burt tried to clear his throat. "Just came to tell you that you will need to start dinner soon if you still want Blaine to stay in your bed" Burt said, still smiling as Kurt continued to frown.

"Yeah, I'll start in a minute" Kurt said angrily as he tried to comb his hair into position. Sighing as he watched it fall back into the same spot.

"Kurt I just wanted to go over some ground rules for tonight that I want Blaine and you to abide by" Burt stated, Kurt looked away from the mirror and looked at his dad with a quizzical expression.

"Ground rules?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"Yes ground rules. Number 1, no touching" Burt said firmly, Kurt stifled a laugh and smiled at his dad.

"Of course I am going to touch him dad" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I kind of thought that would happen. Fine I'll be more specific, no making out on the couch, or kitchen or bedroom or dinner table" Burt said firmly, Kurt laughed even more.

"Dinner table? Really dad" Kurt asked in an amused tone.

"Let's just say I know from experience that parents don't appreciate it when you make out with their daughter while you are sitting down to dinner" Burt said sheepishly.

"Please tell me you didn't do that" Kurt said through laugh.

"I was young and didn't know better" Burt said awkwardly before clearing his throat.

"Rule 2 Blaine isn't allowed to call me sir, it's weird and frankly starting to freak me out" Burt admitted, Kurt smiled to himself

"He is only trying to be nice but I will try to get him to stop" Kurt said.

"Rule 3-"

"How many are there? How come Finn doesn't get 'ground rules'" Kurt said using air quotes.

"This is the last one, no inappropriate actions will happen while you and Blaine are sleeping" Burt stated firmly.

"Well nothing will happen if we are asleep dad" Kurt teased, Burt gave him a bemused look.

"I mean it Kurt, you're lucky that I am allowing him to stay in your bed. So if you ever want it to happen again you won't do anything" Burt stated.

"Understood" Kurt said with a curt nod.

"Good" Burt said approvingly.

"Burt! Burt! Burt!" Finn shouted repetitively as he ran down the stairs.

"I'll bet you 5 bucks he falls down the stairs" Kurt muttered before he and his dad walked out of the bathroom.

"What is it Finn?" Burt asked when he looked up to the stairs to see a very excited Finn.

"Come quick, there is something so awesome outside" Finn shrieked in a very un-Finn like manner before running back up the stairs.

"Should we follow him?" Kurt asked curiously, Burt nodded as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Probably should, just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself" Burt said, Kurt laughed and followed his dad up the stairs. Kurt and Burt walked down the hallway and slowly made their way into the lounge room seeing Finn looking out the window. The door bell rang and Kurt barely contained a little squeal.

"I'll get it!" Kurt shouted before he ran to the door. Kurt pulled the door open to reveal a rather handsome looking Blaine holding a duffle bag in his right hand.

"Hello" Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Hi" Kurt said and leaped at Blaine an encircled him in a bone crunching hug. Blaine laughed quietly and wrapped his free arm around Kurt's midsection.

"Someone missed me" Blaine teased as he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I did" Kurt said earnestly as he leant back a bit to look at Blaine.

"Hey your bruise is gone" Kurt said approvingly.

"Yeah woke up this morning and I was black eye free" Blaine said happily.

"You also woke up very handsome today, I like your outfit. The scarf is very now" Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's neck and played with the scarf.

"I'm glad you like it, it's good to see that you dress up to see" Blaine teased; Kurt groaned angrily and rolled his eyes.

"Don't even start, I made a deal with dad so you can stay in my bed tonight" Kurt said shaking his head, Blaine's eyes widened.

"Wait, I'm allowed to stay in your bed? How did you manage that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I am not allowed to wear my designer clothes, no hair product and I have to make dinner... which you can help me with" Kurt said with a thought.

"I'm not much of a cook but I can try" Blaine said earnestly.

"That is all I can ask for" Kurt said coyly as he pecked Blaine on the lips.

"Kurt shut the door, you are letting the heat out!" Burt shouted from the lounge room, Kurt rolled his eyes and closed the door. Kurt let his arms drop from around Blaine's neck and held his hand out for Blaine. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand as they walked into the lounge room.

"What are you two doing?" Kurt asked quizzically, he looked at his dad and Finn who were looking out the window practically drooling.

"Kurt look at this car" Finn said gleefully, Kurt exchanged a look with Blaine before they walked over to the window.

"Which car?" Kurt asked curiously, all he could see was his black navigator and Blaine's Maserati.

"The Maserati, isn't it beautiful?" Finn asked with a dreamy tone with Burt nodding in agreement.

"It's alright" Blaine said nonchalantly, Burt and Finn gave him an incredulous look.

"It would be better if it had suicide doors" Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine lightly nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't mimic me" Blaine teased.

"I still don't understand why you don't like your car though" Kurt said earnestly.

"I'm sorry but did you just say that that beautiful Maserati is B-Blaine's?" Burt asked in shock.

"Yeah, did you want to take it for a spin?" Blaine asked curiously as he held out the keys to Burt. Burt looked at Kurt in a way that looked like he was asking for permission, Kurt smiled and nodded.

"You sure?" Burt asked in a disbelieving tone  
>"Sure go for-"<p>

"As long as you drive not Finn" Kurt said pointedly.

"Yes sure" Burt said as he excitedly grabbed the keys, Finn ran out the door and basically skipped to the car; Burt walked out the door then turned back around.

"I'm not sure if I should leave you two alone" Burt said, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dad you get to drive a Maserati, would you really want to give up that chance?" Kurt asked, an overjoyed smiled crossed his face.

"I'll be back later, go start dinner" Burt ordered before walking over to Blaine's car. Kurt laughed when he saw his dad rev the engine before spinning the wheels and driving off. Kurt shook his head, closed the door and smiled at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry if they crash your car" Kurt said earnestly, Blaine shrugged, dropped his duffle bag and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"So sweat pants before bedtime, what is the world coming to?" Blaine deadpanned.

"Shut up, this is your fault just to let you know" Kurt informed, Blaine gave him a confused look.

"How is it my fault?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because I agreed to dad's crazy rules just for you" Kurt said earnestly  
>"Oh you are so sweet" Blaine teased as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist.<p>

"Shh" Kurt laughed before leaning in and kissing Blaine softly on the lips, Kurt felt Blaine smile against his lips.

"Did you want to put your bag in my room?" Kurt asked as he slowly untangled himself from Blaine.

"Sure" Blaine answered as he leant down, grabbed his bag and they started to walk towards Kurt's room.

"I'm kind of disappointed that you are in sweatpants and a hoodie" Blaine said as he followed Kurt down the stairs. Kurt turned around quickly and looked quizzically; slipping off the stairs.

"Don't fall" Blaine said as he gripped Kurt's hoodie and pulling him towards him. Kurt straightened himself up and walked onto the floor of his bedroom.

"I know I'm disappointed too, I had this whole outfit planned that I was goin-" Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his hand, Kurt looked down at it then back up at Blaine.

"That's not why I'm disappointed" Blaine assured as he wrapped his other hand around Kurt's waist, Kurt tried to ask what he was disappointed about but it was muffled by Blaine's.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that you are asking why?" Blaine asked Kurt nodded.

"I'm disappointed that you aren't in your mechanic get up, I enjoy seeing you in grease monkey Kurt mode. It is very sexy" Blaine said impishly, Kurt laughed against Blaine's hand and removed it.

"You think I'm sexy?" Kurt laughed, Blaine shook his head.

"I know you're sexy" Blaine assured, Blaine leant forward to kiss Kurt; Kurt laughed and leant his head back.

"You have been here for like 5 minutes and you are already trying to have your way with me" Kurt teased playfully.

"And your trying to act like you don't like it" Blaine quipped, Kurt gave him a coy look.

"You have no evidence to prove that I do like" Kurt said with mischievous smile, Kurt felt himself being pulled closer to Blaine.

"No?" Blaine asked in a breathy tone as he pressed a feather like kiss Kurt on the neck, Kurt swallowed audibly and started to blush.

"No" Kurt said not sounding very convincing  
>"You sure about that?" Blaine asked deviously as he continued to kiss up Kurt's neck.<p>

"Yes" Kurt tried to say firmly but didn't work; Blaine chuckled quietly as he kissed Kurt just under the ear.

"Uh huh" Blaine whispered, Kurt felt Blaine's hot breath on his neck; Kurt would be lying is he said he didn't like it.

"Oh my god, come here already" Kurt said as he lifted Blaine's chin up and kissed him on the lips. Blaine laughed and deepened the kiss. Kurt caressed his hands slowly up Blaine's back and let one tangle itself in Blaine's hair. Blaine started to glide his hands down Kurt's back and pulled Kurt closer to him. Kurt started to slowly run his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip; Blaine let out a little moan and started to massage his tongue with Kurt's.

"Kurt!" Carole shouted from the top of the stairs. Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's hair and pushed Blaine away.

"Yes Carole?" Kurt asked as he looked at a sheepish Blaine.

"I thought we had the house to ourselves" Blaine admitted quietly.

"Oh" Kurt laughed; Carole walked down the stairs and smiled fondly at Kurt.

"Oh hi Blaine, I didn't know you were here" Carole said sweetly.

"Neither did I" Blaine said, Kurt tried to cover his laughter with a cough.

"But it's good to see you again" Blaine said as he held out his hand waiting for her to shake it, Carole rolled her eyes and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Good to see you too honey, how have you been?" Carole asked curiously.

"Very well thank you" Blaine said plastering on his dapper smile.

"And you are looking very lovely" Blaine complimented politely; Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Oh thank you Blaine, Kurt helped me choose an outfit since he wasn't allowed to choose one for himself" Carole said as she smiled at Kurt.

"The things I put up with" Kurt dead panned, Carole chortled and smiled affectionately at Kurt.

"Its ok sweetheart, did you want to start dinner now? I can help if you like" Carole asked.

"No that's ok, I'll be up in a sec" Kurt assured.

"Ok sweetheart" Carole said before walking back up the stairs. Blaine turned around and sat next to Kurt on the bed.

"So how come she is allowed to call you sweetheart and I'm not?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin, Kurt laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Rachel will be here later and Finn and she are stronger than ever, you will understand why later" Kurt assured; Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine with him.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you but I kind of had to" Kurt said with a coy laugh.

"It's ok, I didn't even hear Carole so it was probably a good thing that you did" Blaine said earnestly.

"I like how I can render you deaf when I kiss you" Kurt said as he kissed Blaine chastely on the lips.

"Come on" Kurt said as he lightly tugged Blaine's arm.

"Can't we stay down here for a little bit longer?" Blaine asked impishly as he started to play with one of the draw strings of Kurt's hoodie.

"No but we can stay up late" Kurt suggested, Blaine's eyes widen with delight before he quickly controlled them.

"I guess that could be fun" Blaine said playfully as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt rolled his eyes and unwrapped himself from Blaine.

"It's not late now Blaine" Kurt laughed as he grabbed Blaine's hand and walked up the stairs making their way to the kitchen.

"It could be, you never know" Blaine said as he winked at Kurt.

"But unlike you I can tell the time" Kurt teased as he walked into the kitchen.

"When did you learn how to tell the time" Blaine asked with an elfin smile, Kurt rolled his eyes and handed Blaine and apron.

"You're so funny" Kurt said sarcastically as he put his own apron on. Kurt walked over to the fridge and got the mince out.

"So what are we making? Because I don't want to impress you or anything but I am pretty good at boiling water" Blaine said in a teasing tone Kurt rolled his eyes, turned and placed the plastic container on the bench.

"Spaghetti so your water boiling skills will come in handy" Kurt mocked before returning back to the fridge.

"I knew it would come in handy one day" Blaine replied with mock excitement, Kurt rolled his eyes and got out the rest of the ingredients he needed. Kurt walked back over to the counter and placed them down.

"Can you fill up a pot with water and put it on the stove?" Kurt asked as he walked to the pantry and got the olive oil.

"I can" Blaine stated and leant against the counter and smiled at Kurt.

"Will you?" Kurt asked as he looked at very smug looking Blaine.

"That depends" Blaine said as he sauntered over to Kurt and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's hips.

"I think I need a bit of persuasion to do it" Blaine said in a sultry tone.

"Do you now?" Kurt asked he placed his hands around Blaine's neck.

"Mmhmm" Blaine hummed before gently kissing Kurt on the lips.

"Jeeze at this rate dinner will never be ready" Carole teased as she walked in to the kitchen smiling at the boys. Kurt instantly stopped kissing Blaine but left his hands around the back on his neck.

"Blaine's fault" Kurt said with a quick head nod.

"I like how it is never your fault" Blaine replied Kurt just gave an angelic smile.

"That's because I am always innocent" Kurt said simply, Blaine scoffed and started to laugh.

"Believe that when I see it" Blaine said and winked at Kurt.

"So are you two sure you don't need any help with dinner. I feel useless not doing anything" Carole said as she walked over and got a chopping board and placed it on the counter top.

"Well if you really want to help you can start grating some carrot" Kurt suggested.

"Sure" Carole said and walked to cupboard.

"What's my order oh great one?" Blaine asked sarcastically with a cheeky grin.

"Just for that you can cut up the onions" Kurt told Blaine's smug face fell much to Kurt's amusement. Kurt untangled himself from Blaine and walked to the pantry and got out cocoa powder, flour and sugar and placed them on the countertop.

"Hey Kurt, i'm no expert at cooking or whatever but i'm pretty sure that you don't add cocoa powder to spaghetti" Blaine said as he observed the ingredients, Kurt rolled his eyes and started to measure the ingredients before placing them into a bowl.

"That's because I am not making spaghetti" Kurt said as he cracked an egg on the side of the bowl.

"So you expect me to know how to cook this by myself?" Blaine asked as he started to peel the onion.

"Its ok Blaine i'm helping you, Kurt's making brownies and they taste really good" Carole said as she put the mince into a pot.

"Kurt knows how to make brownies?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt nodded and started to mix the ingredients with a wooden spoon.

"And you never thought this was useful information to share with me?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Why would it be useful information?" Kurt asked as he exchanged an amused look with Carole.

"Because I have a huge sweet tooth and all this time you could have been making me brownies" Blaine said matter-of-factly, Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been your personal dessert chef and haven't made you brownies every day of your life" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Apology accepted" Blaine said before he started to cut up the onions.

"Idiot" Kurt muttered before adding the rest of ingredients into the bowl.

"I can hear you" Blaine reminded, Kurt winked at Blaine before he started to spray a baking dish.

"Hey Blaine can I ask you a question?" Carole asked curiously.

"Sure go for it" Blaine said as he continued to chop up the onions.

"If Kurt and you have been dating for so long, why are you still afraid of Burt?" Carole asked curiously and amused.

"Who told you that?" Blaine asked politely, Kurt looked down at the bowl and didn't look at Blaine.

"Kurt" Carole stated.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

"Not my fault, it just came up in conversation one day" Kurt said defensively.

"Uh huh" Blaine said in a disbelieving tone.

"Anyway Mr Blaine dapper Anderson isn't it rude not to answer peoples questions?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry Carole" Blaine said earnestly.

"That's ok Blaine" Carole laughed.

"You are so whipped" Kurt muttered as he poured the batter into the baking dish.

"I'm not whipped" Blaine said defensively, Kurt and Carole both laughed.

"Any way" Blaine started.

"I'm not scared of Burt, just afraid of what he would do to me if something ever happened to Kurt" Blaine said as he started to cut another onion. Kurt saw a tear roll down Blaine's face.

"I know I would feel bad if something ever happened to Kurt and then Burt wouldn't probably kill me as well" Blaine said, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's ok Blaine don't cry" Kurt cooed as he wiped a tear off Blaine's cheek.

"What? I'm not crying" Blaine assured.

"Yes you are" Kurt said as he wiped Blaine's other cheek.

"Oh, it's the onion they're really strong" Blaine explained.

"Oh in that case toughen up" Kurt laughed and went to put the baking dish in the oven.

"Loving, supportive boyfriend how did I get so lucky?" Blaine deadpanned.

"No idea" Kurt said and walked back from the oven.

"Blaine can I have those onions please?" Carole asked.

"I'm not sure if Blaine can part with them, it might be too painful and he could start crying again" Kurt teased.

"Kurt don't be mean" Carole told while taking the chopping board Blaine offered.

"Yeah Kurt don't be mean" Blaine repeated, Kurt rolled his eyes and filled a pot with water and put it on the stove.

"You're like 17 and you are getting a parent to solve your argument" Kurt teased.

"You're never too old to get parents to solve your arguments" Blaine told.

"Yeah Kurt knows all about that" Carole said with a laugh, Blaine looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Carole please, remember how I said no embarrassing stories about me are allowed to be told" Kurt reminded bluntly.

"It's ok Carole I don't mind hearing the stories" Blaine said with his charming smile planted on his face.

"Oh how could I say no to that face?" Carole cooed.

"Blaine stop it" Kurt warned.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Like you don't know" Kurt replied, Blaine smiled at Kurt and winked before looking back at Carole.

"Well Kurt and Finn are always fighting and one time a couple months ago Kurt tried to give Finn a facial-"

"Carole please if you have a soul you will stop" Kurt pleaded as his put his head in his hands. Kurt felt arms around his waist and looked up to see Blaine smiling at him.

"It's ok Kurty" Blaine teased.

"Don't call me Kurty" Kurt warned firmly, Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer to him.

"So Kurt told Finn that the cream was strawberry scented-"

"Carole please" Kurt pleaded.

"It's ok I wont laugh" Blaine assured.

"Yes you will everyone else did" Kurt whimpered and hid his face in his hands.

"So Kurt came home from school one day to find Finn in his room squeezing the tube of cream in his mouth, Kurt yelled at him and started saying that it was expensive or something-"

"It was" Kurt said angrily.

"Anyway Finn said he didn't feel well and the next thing we knew Finn threw up on Kurt" Carole said, Kurt heard Blaine stutter a laugh and tried to hold it in.

"It was pink and everywhere" Kurt muttered sadly, Blaine kissed Kurt's temple and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you Carole" Kurt said sarcastically.

"I think we have dinner under control now" Kurt said firmly, Carole nodded and walked out into the lounge room.

"Is that the same stuff that you used on my face" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yes it was, i'm just glad you weren't dumb enough to eat it" Kurt said earnestly, Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well if you remember Wes was going to" Blaine reminded, Kurt sighed and noticed the pot of water on the stove was boiling.

"Do you think you can handle cooking pasta while I make the raspberry sauce for the brownies?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine.

"Think so but your hoodie is really soft and I don't really want to let go of you" Blaine said as he rested his head on Kurt's chest

"I can tell" Kurt said as he started to play with Blaine's hair.

"But we can watch a movie or something after dinner and we can curl up on the couch together" Kurt murmured.

"I'd like that" Blaine whispered then looked up at Kurt frantically.

"Wait will your dad be there?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Most likely it is his house" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"But lets just finish dinner first" Kurt said as he placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips and walked to the freezer to get out a packet of frozen berries.

"So how exactly do you cook noodles?" Blaine asked as he picked up the packet.

"Pour them into the water and stir it, not rocket science" Kurt teased as he walked back beside Blaine and started to pour the berries into a blender.

"I don't know it sounds pretty hard" Blaine replied.

"I'm sure you can do it" Kurt laughed.

"I'll try" Blaine said as he walked over to the pot and put the noodles in, splashing water everywhere.

"The water is supposed to stay in the pot" Kurt laughed; Blaine rolled his eyes and started to stir the noodles around the pot.

"Are they ready yet?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"You really have no idea how to cook do you?" Kurt asked.

"Well we use to cook at Dalton but you'd always take over and I really didn't mind. So I had no idea what was happening" Blaine explained.

"Oh my bad" Kurt said as he continued to make the sauce. Kurt heard the front door open and close.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt heard his dad ask.

"I'd hide if I was you" Kurt teased.

"Blaine!" Burt shouted excitedly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes sir" Blaine asked a little frightened.

"I thought you told him not to call me that" Burt asked Kurt; before Kurt could answer Burt walked over to Blaine and threw his arm around his shoulder. Blaine gave Kurt a panicked look, Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Blaine I would just like to thank you" Burt beamed, Blaine's face changed from scared to confused.

"Why?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"For giving me the chance to drive your Maserati" Burt answered.

"Oh, that's no problem sir- Burt you can drive it again later if you want" Blaine answered.

"I'm like this kid Kurt, don't ever let him go" Burt said as he patted Blaine on the back.

"Not really planning to let him go" Kurt said earnestly, Kurt saw the coy smile on Blaine's face.

"Do you mind if I steal him away from about 10 minutes" Burt asked curiously, the panicked look on Blaine's quickly returned.

"I thought you just said that you liked him" Kurt asked quizzically.

"i'm not going to hurt him Kurt, just want to ask him a few questions about the car" Burt said as he lead Blaine out of the kitchen without waiting for Kurt's answer.

"I'll just finish this by myself then" Kurt muttered before stirring the noodles. 'Blaine doesn't know anything about his car' Kurt thought to himself; that was going to be an awkward conversation.

* * *

><p>abrupt ending again i know, i apologise!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**warning: long authors note **

**hey guys i just wanted to say a few things so i am going to number them **

**1. im Sorry!**

**2. pot of gold ep from glee**

**3. niff**

**4. football**

**1. im sorry**

**i am so sorry that took this long to upload, i had another little bit to this chapter but i scraped it and put it in the next chapter. i didnt want to make the sleep over at kurt's house this long but it just kind of happened. so the next chapter is still at kurt's house but then no more lol. as i said im sorry this took so long to upload but i have been pretty sick lately with getting a CT scan and countless blood tests so i havent had the chance to write and i felt really bad. **

**2. Pot of gold ep from glee**

**so can anyone explain to me why finn was such a douche in this episode? i was very excited to watch it and then when i did finn kept being rude to blaine which is not cool. i know blaine is trying a little hard but he is trying to fit in. plus when he sang last friday night was cute and when he danced with kurt. i loved the look blaine gave kurt when kurt asked if rachel air brushed out her jowls. made me laugh but anyways. **

**3. Niff**

**i miss writing jeff, i know i am that pathetic but i had to tell you. so jeff will be making a come back in a few chapters so hopefully you look forward to that.**

**4. football**

**in this chapter the boys talk about football. since being from australia i have no idea which american football team is the best so i choose the eagals. if you no a better team or anything let me know. **

**so thankyou for bothering to read my long rant lol. so please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think **

**:)**

* * *

><p>'Ok the brownies are cooling, the noodles are straining, the cream is whipped and the raspberry sauce is made' Kurt said to himself as he continued to stir the spaghetti sauce. Kurt heard footsteps behind him but he didn't look up; he knew it was Blaine. Kurt felt Blaine hug him from behind and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.<p>

"Did you know that my car has a thing called a spark plug?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt resisted the urge to laugh and continued to stir the sauce.

"That would be standard in all cars Blaine" Kurt explained.

"Ah, that is probably good that my car has one then" Blaine said as he nuzzled his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I want this hoodie, it is so soft" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's shoulder, Kurt laughed quietly and reached for a spoon in the draw. Kurt scooped up a spoonful of sauce turned his face to Blaine's.

"Try this for me, i'm not sure if it taste good" Kurt said as he held out the spoon for Blaine to take it; Blaine just opened his mouth.

"You want me to feed you?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Well my hands are busy" Blaine said as he hugged Kurt closer to him "and beside I like when you feed me".

"So I have so satisfy your need to be fed like a baby?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Sounds about right" Blaine said teasingly, Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed at Blaine.

"Do you want a train or a plane?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Plane" Blaine stated, Kurt rolled his eyes at the seriousness of Blaine's voice.

"Here comes the aeroplane" Kurt cooed sarcastically as he moved the spoon towards Blaine's mouth and then changed course at the last second. Kurt started laughing

when he saw Blaine's disappointed face.

"Hey that is just mean" Blaine said through a laugh.

"I'm sorry, here" Kurt said as he moved the spoon closer to Blaine's mouth then turned it away again, Kurt started cackling as he saw Blaine's confused expression.

"You are so mean" Blaine accused, Kurt just winked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry but it's really funny" Kurt admitted as he put the spoon in the pot.

"Well you have a sadistic sense of humour" Blaine tease playfully, Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and leant against the counter.

"Such strong words from such a tiny man" Kurt teased as he wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's neck.

"Ooo" Blaine laughed out as he moved Kurt closer.

"You know I really should be offended but by you saying that it just proves that you love me" Blaine said as he leant his forehead on Kurt's.

"Just to let you know you take all the fun out of flirting" Kurt said as he softly placed his forehead against Blaine's.

"I do not, I just like to add a little bit of romance into every conversation" Blaine whispered as he placed his hands on either side of Kurt's hips.

"Romance? What's the fun in that?" Kurt whispered deviously.

"Well if romance is not what you want" Blaine said as he trapped Kurt against the counter.

"Kurt!" Finn shouted as he walked down the hallway, Kurt felt Blaine try and get away but he held him closer.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kurt asked as he smiled impishly at Blaine.

"Away so I don't get killed by your older brother" Blaine said a little panicked; Kurt rolled his eyes and peck Blaine gently on the lips.

"Blaine my family isn't out to kill" Kurt assured.

"You can never be too sure" Blaine muttered, Kurt laughed and looked up to see Finn walk into the room with an awkward expression on his face.

"Oh were you two you know like making out or something?" Finn asked sheepishly, Blaine cleared his throat and went to speak. Kurt saw his fake dapper smile on his face and covered it with his hand.

"About to but we were interrupted" Kurt explained, Kurt saw Blaine's eyes widen with fear.

"Really, by who?" Finn asked curiously, Blaine removed Kurt's hand from his mouth and gave Finn a skeptical look.

"He's joking right?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt just shook his head.

"I wish" Kurt said tiredly.

"Hey Kurt when is dinner? I'm starving" Finn said as he sat on top of the table.

"People eat on that" Kurt said in a disgusted tone, Finn just shrugged.

"And I sit on it" Finn said simply, Kurt took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

"So when do we eat? I haven't eaten for like...45 minutes" Finn said astounded.

"Well everything is ready; we are just waiting on your dwarf of a girlfriend to arrive" Kurt said nonchalantly, Finn gave Kurt a peeved look.

"You can't really call Rachel a dwarf when Blaine looks like a hobbit. No offence" Finn said as he smiled at Blaine.

"I wasn't offended until you said no offence" Blaine quipped; Finn smirked and hopped off the table.

"You're an alright dude" Finn said before walking out of the kitchen, Kurt kept smiling at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked curiously.

"How many times have you ever been called a 'dude'?" Kurt asked as his smile widened.

"I don't know but it is low" Blaine said as he hugged Kurt tighter to him.

"Well I think Finn is going to be accustomed to calling you either 'bro' or 'dude' from now on" Kurt teased.

"I hope not" Blaine said seriously, Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips.

"Well dinner is ready; did you want to go in the lounge room?" Kurt asked.

"Only if I get to sit next to you" Blaine said coyly.

"Like you would be allowed to sit anywhere else" Kurt said as he led Blaine into the lounge room. Burt and Carole were sitting in the arm chairs and were watching the local news.

"Dad can we watch the TV?" Kurt asked as they walked over to the couch, Blaine sat against the arm of the couch and Kurt sat next to Blaine.

"Sure" Burt said as he stood up and handed the remote to Blaine.

"Blaine you can watch what ever you want" Burt said earnestly before Carole and he walked out of the room.

"That was weird" Blaine stated as he watched Burt leave.

"He is not even that nice to me" Kurt stated, deep in thought.

"Jealous?" Blaine asked as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

"No just confused, what exactly did you two talk about before?" Kurt asked as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't really know to be honest" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine just shrugged and started to play with Kurt's hair.

"I don't know, he was talking about my car and kept asking me questions. I just smiled and nodded and pretended to know what he was talking about. He asked if he could drive it again tomorrow which I said yes to and he hugged me" Blaine said, he sounded just as confused as Kurt.

"He hugged you?" Kurt asked quizzically as he raised an eyebrow, Blaine nodded.

"Wow, I don't think he has even hugged Rachel before" Kurt said proudly.

"So does that mean i'm winning?" Blaine asked, Kurt snorted and looked up at Blaine.

"I don't think that there is a winner or a loser when it comes to wooing my dad Blaine" Kurt said as he leant up and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"But I am winning right?" Blaine asked smugly, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes Blaine you are winning the imaginary contest between Rachel and you" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Thought so" Blaine said proudly, Kurt rolled his eyes and looked up at Blaine while he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You seem oddly happy tonight, like extremely happy" Kurt mused as he looked up at Blaine; Blaine just shrugged and started to softly run his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"No reason to be unhappy I guess. I haven't really had a chance this week to see you properly and now I do. It's really nice just sitting here with you and making dinner with you was fun. Plus I get to stay in your bed tonight and why the hell is your hair so soft?" Blaine asked as he continued to run his fingers through Kurt's extremely soft hair, Kurt just laughed and grinned up at Blaine.

"It's called shampoo Blaine, you should try it sometime" Kurt teased as he nuzzled his head on Blaine's chest.

"I do you use shampoo but it never makes my hair feel like this, this is wonderful" Blaine said earnestly as he continued to softly play with Kurt's hair, Kurt smiled contently started to play with a button on Blaine's black trench coat.

"Well thank you but your hair is a completely different texture to mine and anyway your curls make you look extremely cute" Kurt said earnestly as he grinned up at Blaine.

"Cute?" Blaine asked skeptically; Kurt nodded and lightly pushed Blaine against the arm of the couch and lay on top of his chest.

"Cute, handsome, adorable, sexy, gorgeous" Kurt said as he placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips after every word.

"Ahem" Burt cleared his throat loudly; Kurt looked up at the doorway and frowned.

"Yes?" Kurt asked innocently as he laid his head on Blaine's chest, Kurt tried to fight a grin when he felt Blaine's heart beat accelerate.

"Do you remember our ground rules that we went over?" Burt asked firmly.

"Yes I do and I am not breaking any of them" Kurt said matter-of-factly, Burt looked at him quizzically and raised an eyebrow. Kurt felt Blaine try and sit up but Kurt winked at Blaine and kept him in place.

"Oh really, how do you figure?" Burt asked quizzically as he tightly crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at his son.

"Well rule one if I remember correctly was no touching, and then you specified it to no making out on the couch or anywhere" Kurt started.

"And you two are making o-"

"Kissing, well I'm kissing Blaine and he isn't doing anything. So technically I am not breaking any rules" Kurt said smugly, Burt went to protest but stopped.

"Fine but stop anyway, Rachel is here and you need to serve dinner" Burt stated before walking out of the room.

"You know it's mean to trap me, how am I suppose to keep up my good guy image when I am caught lying under my boyfriend on the couch?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly stood up from the couch and helped Blaine up.

"I think that being caught with your boyfriend and not somebody else will prolong your good guy image" Kurt assured as they walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't think of that" Blaine said deep in thought, Kurt shook his head slowly and walked over to the cupboard to get out the serving bowls.

"Oh my god, Kurt are you ok?" Rachel squealed, Kurt almost dropped the bowls from surprise and gently placed them on the counter top before looking superciliously at Rachel.

"I'm fine" Kurt said slowly as he continued to give Rachel a strange look. 'Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?' Kurt asked himself.

"Are you sure, you just look... different. The sweat pants and the hoodie, are you sick or something?" Rachel said as she looked Kurt up and down. Kurt groaned agitatedly and started to plate up the dishes.

"You know I think I should have thought of this years a go" Burt thought of loud.

"I like how all of you can find the funny side of this because I sure as hell can't" Kurt snapped as he continued to carefully plate up equal amounts of noodles and sauce to each plate.

"Oh little Kurt's angry" Finn teased as he grinned evilly at Kurt.

"Honey bear don't be mean to Kurt" Rachel said sweetly.

"Fine baby cakes I won't" Finn assured, Kurt looked up to see Burt smiling as he listened to Finn and Rachel's conversation; Kurt couldn't help but join in.

"Dad can you take Carole's and yours bowl into the dining room?" Kurt asked as he pushed the bowls towards him, Burt nodded and walked out the kitchen with the bowls in hand.

"So pookey, did you miss me?" Rachel asked sweetly, Kurt heard Blaine started coughing and caught the faint smile on his face.

"I sure did pudding" Finn assured as he gently hugged Rachel.

"Oh you're such a stud muffin" Rachel said in a childish tone.

"And you are a doll" Finn said earnestly, Kurt caught the strange look on Blaine's face and smiled to himself.

"Aw sugar bear" Rachel cooed and leant up on her tippy toes to kiss Finn.

"Finn Rachel's and yours are ready" Kurt said firmly.

"Thanks dude" Finn said as Rachel and he walked out the kitchen with their bowls. Blaine walked over next to Kurt and stared incredulously at him.

"They aren't serious are they?" Blaine asked curiously.

"They are" Kurt said as he handed a bowl to Blaine.

"I am so sorry" Blaine said earnestly as he gazed into Kurt's eyes, Kurt just shrugged and gently placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and lightly traced his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone.

"It's ok you didn't know but don't ever call me darling or sweetheart or god forbid honey bear" Kurt said seriously, Blaine laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it, it's a little disconcerting now anyways" Blaine admitted, Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the lips; Blaine kissed Kurt back and smiled.

"Good" Kurt laughed and picked up his bowl and they walked into the dining room. Burt and Carole were sitting at either end of the table while Rachel and Finn were sitting next to each other on one side.

"Blaine, sit next to me" Burt said friendly but Kurt didn't like the look in his dad's eyes.

"You don't have to" Kurt told firmly.

"Ignore Kurt; he doesn't know what he is saying. Sit" Burt said simply and gestured to the chair. Blaine sat down cautiously and plastered his fake polite smile on his face. Kurt groaned angrily and huffed down in the dining chair next to Blaine. 'Not the dapper smile' Kurt thought to himself.

"What's up with you?" Finn asked through a mouthful of food, Kurt gave Finn a repulsed look.

"Chew, swallow then talk" Kurt stated, Kurt heard muffled laughter around him but ignored them; Finn started nodding his head while he chewed his food then swallowed it.

"So Blaine how is everyone at Dalton?" Burt asked curiously as he started to twirl noodles around his folk, Kurt noticed Blaine sit up a little straighter in his seat before he answered.

"Very well sir, the warblers are working extremely hard on an upcoming performance" Blaine said politely, Kurt rolled his eyes and forcefully stabbed at his food. 'Yay there goes normal Blaine' Kurt thought sarcastically.

"That's good to hear-"

"The warblers are working on a song? What song are you working on? Kurt said you weren't working on anything" Rachel interjected impatiently; Kurt rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night and quietly continued to eat his dinner.

"Well Rachel I am not at liberty to disclose that kind of information" Blaine stated politely with his charming smile set deeply in place.

"What does clothes have to do with this?" Finn asked quietly to Rachel.

"Not actual clothes Finn he means... never mind" Kurt said tiredly as he saw Finn become more confused.

"Why can't you tell me?" Rachel whined.

"Well Rachel under strict instructions from the head of the warbler council, any member of the warblers that shares important information with an outside member of a rival show choir will be dealt with severely and I do not want to know what the consequences are" Blaine said as he used his charming smile again.

"Is Blaine even speaking English?" Finn whispered, Kurt smiled faintly and returned his gaze back to his bowl.

"Hey Finn that Eagle's game is on tomorrow night" Burt said nonchalantly, Blaine perked up.

"Really?" Blaine asked excitedly and looked hopefully at Kurt.

"Great I guess I know what I'll be doing tomorrow night" Kurt muttered displeased.

"Come on Kurt you like football" Burt cajoled.

"No Blaine likes foot ball, I-"

"You like scarves" Rachel laughed.

"Yes" Kurt said sarcastically, everyone started to laugh which made Kurt roll his eyes and forcefully stab at his food.

"So Blaine, what team do you go for?" Burt asked curiously, Kurt zoned out; he couldn't handle any more 'guy talk'. Kurt felt a foot touch his, he looked at Blaine and wonder what he was doing. Kurt saw Blaine encapsulated in a conversation with Burt and figured it wasn't him. Kurt looked around the table, Carole was smiling and nodding along to whatever Burt was saying, it obviously wasn't his dad since he was at the other end of the table and his legs weren't that long. Finn looked exceedingly happy at the current dinner discussion but Rachel looked at bit remorseful, Kurt felt the foot travel up his leg and frowned.

"Whoever that foot belongs to that is my leg" Kurt said pointedly, the foot quickly retracted and received confused looks from everyone.

"What?" Blaine asked with a confused expression.

"Sorry I thought you were Finn" Rachel admitted quietly.

"I'm still confused" Finn said as he looked at Rachel with a puzzled expression.

"Rachel is trying to play footsies with me under the table" Kurt explained.

"It wasn't intentional; I thought you were Finn besides football is boring and I decided to curb my boredom" Rachel announced.

"Doesn't help when Blaine is being polite dapper Blaine" Kurt chided and frowned at Blaine.

"I am not" Blaine protested, Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"You are too" Kurt rebuked.

"Am not" Blaine said coolly.

"Are too" Kurt replied lightly.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Guys! Stop it" Burt said exasperatedly.

"Are too" Kurt added quickly, Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at Kurt.

"Kurt why don't you serve up dessert?" Burt asked tiredly.

"Gladly" Kurt replied, he stood up and collected all the bowls.

"Do you need any help?" Blaine asked politely.

"No it's ok, Finn likes to help when I serve the brownies" Kurt said sweetly before he gently ruffled Blaine's hair and walked out of the dining room with Finn swiftly following him.

* * *

><p>"Finn that's disgusting" Blaine heard Kurt shouting from the kitchen.<p>

"But dude it taste delicious" Finn protested.

"Should we go help them?" Blaine asked curiously as he surveyed the table, everyone didn't seem bothered by what they were hearing.

"No Kurt can keep him in line, I'd be more scared for Finn's safety though" Rachel said quietly.

"Finn that's hot" Kurt shouted.

"Ow, that hurts!" Finn screamed loudly.

"Oh my god, Finn is lucky to have a nurse as a mother" Rachel muttered.

"It has come in handy over the last 17 years. I have never known someone to be so accident prone" Carole admitted.

"Finn just take them to the table" Kurt said exasperatedly, Blaine smirked a little. Blaine was shocked when he saw Finn walk back into the dining room.

"Finn what did you do!" Rachel shouted, purely with concern.

"I wanted to look like a zombie and there was raspberry sauce leftover, so voila" Finn said as he placed the bowls on the table, he had sauce streaked on his cheeks and a strange look in his eye.

"Looks like you tried to shave and missed terribly" Blaine chortled, Burt smiled at Blaine.

"That's actually pretty funny" Burt said approvingly and patted Blaine on the shoulder, 'Ok he is starting to like me' Blaine thought happily to himself.

"Dad don't break Blaine's shoulder" Kurt warned as he walked into the dining room and placed a plate in front of Blaine.

"Wasn't going to" Burt laughed; he squeezed Blaine's shoulder again and let go to pick up a folk.

"You are fairly strong dad" Kurt gibed.

"And I'm weak?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt just smirked and sat down in his seat.

"Considering that you have already cried once tonight, I would consider you slightly weak" Kurt teased before picking up a spoon and took a mouthful of his brownie.

"You made Blaine cry? That's awesome" Finn said excitedly, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I didn't make him cry… an onion did" Kurt teased.

"Hey that onion was powerful and I didn't even get a thank you for cutting it up. Besides I don't cry as much as Jeff does" Blaine reminded proudly.

"Yeah but that is because he can't handle stress all that well" Kurt reminded.

"At least Nick is always there to help him" Blaine said reassuringly.

"How are they anyway? I haven't spoken to Jeff since I left" Kurt asked.

"Well Jeff is trying out for another solo, which is funny considering it's his 9th time without getting it and Nick still away somewhere with his parents. London I think, so Jeff is missing him pretty badly according to the rumours floating around Dalton" Blaine said, Kurt just smiled in thought.

"They are really good for each other" Kurt said.

"They really are" Blaine said in agreement.

"But I think they were ranked second at Dalton on the cute couples list" Blaine said flirtatiously.

"And who was ranked first?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine felt Kurt's foot against his and saw a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Feel free to include us into your conversation anytime soon" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to offend any of you. I hope that you can forgive m- Ow!" Blaine said as he rubbed his shin after Kurt kicked him and saw Kurt glowering at him.

"Stop it" Kurt whispered forcefully.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked curiously, 'what did I do?' Blaine thought.

"Stop being dapper Blaine" Kurt said pointedly.

"What do you mean 'dapper Blaine'?" Rachel asked inquisitively.

"Nothing" Blaine said before Kurt could say anything.

"So Kurt" Burt said after an awkward silence, Kurt looked up from his plate with his spoon in his mouth.

"What have you got planned for tomorrow?" Burt asked curiously, Blaine couldn't look away from Kurt. 'What is he doing with that spoon?' Blaine shouted in his head, he didn't even hear what Kurt was saying. Kurt kept twisting the spoon in his mouth and licking the spoon in a very inappropriate way which no one else seemed to notice. 'Is it really inappropriate or are you just too turned on by him?' Blaine asked himself, Blaine kept looking at Kurt and smiling goofily. 'Kurt certainly has a talented tongue' Blaine thought impishly. 'No Blaine, look away' Blaine shouted in his head, how the hell was Kurt doing that? 'Does he not see that his dad is sitting right there?' Blaine asked himself.

"Earth to Blaine?" Finn asked loudly, Blaine snapped out of his trance and smiled charmingly at Finn.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Blaine asked politely.

"I asked if you were going to eat that, you haven't even touched it" Finn said looking at Blaine's plate, drooling a little bit. Blaine looked over at Kurt who was looking at him with a mocking smile and continued to eat his brownie with that damn spoon.

"Oh I, um, sure you can have it, Kurt can I have a word with you?" Blaine asked politely.

"Oh Kurt's in trouble" Finn teased as he stretched over grabbed Blaine's plate, Kurt rolled his eyes and excused himself and Blaine from the table. Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen leant against the counter while Kurt stood in front of him.

"What's up?" Kurt asked innocently, Blaine crossed his arms lightly over his chest and smiled at Kurt.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Blaine asked quizzically, Kurt quirked an eyebrow and stared.

"And what exactly was I doing on purpose?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly and gave Kurt a quizzical expression.

"You seriously don't know?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"No I don't know what imaginary thing I was supposedly doing" Kurt said in a confused tone.

"So that thing with the spoon, you didn't know you were doing it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"What thing with the spoon?" Kurt asked even more confused.

"The whole twisting and licking the spoon thing" Blaine stated.

"There was chocolate on the spoon and I couldn't get it off, if that's what you mean" Kurt asked.

"That's what you were doing? It looked like you were making out with the spoon" Blaine huffed; Kurt gave Blaine a strange look which quickly turned into a huge mocking grin.

"Blaine Anderson, are you jealous of a spoon?" Kurt chortled.

"No" Blaine muttered and looked away from Kurt. 'Am I jealous?' Blaine asked himself.

"Yes you are" Kurt said in an amused tone as he started nodding his head.

"Regardless" Blaine started; Kurt continued to smile broadly at Blaine.

"Can you please stop? I think I zoned out for 5 minutes because I was so transfixed by you" Blaine admitted.

"So i'm bewitching?" Kurt said in a patronising tone.

"Bewitching, trance inducing take your pick but please stop. I want to appear like a normal human being infront of your family and you are certainly not making it easy for me" Blaine admitted, Kurt pursed his lips and place his index finger on his lips in thought.

"I'll make you a deal" Kurt said after a minute, Blaine quirked an eyebrow and looked at Kurt.

"I'm intrigued" Blaine said as he gave Kurt his full attention.

"I'll stop with the spoon if you give up the good guy, dapper, charming Blaine Anderson act. Seriously it's getting old and really annoying" Kurt said firmly.

"But if i'm not him who can I be around your family?" Blaine asked seriously, Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

"You can be the Blaine that I know and love. He is so much better than stuck up primped school boy that has a compulsive need to please everyone" Kurt stated.

"I do not have a compulsive need to please everyone" Blaine retorted, Kurt crossed his arms and gave Blaine a disbelieving look.

"You try to placate everyone Blaine" Kurt said gently.

"So please drop the act and I will stop the make out session with the spoon that I am supposedly having" Kurt said sarcastically.

"It was happening and it was rather distracting" Blaine told, Kurt got a devilish look in his eyes and took a small step towards Blaine.

"Distracting you say" Kurt said as he started to play with Blaine's scarf and smile evilly at Blaine.

"Yes it's um very distracting" Blaine said awkwardly as he cleared his throat.

"Really" Kurt said as he started to run his index finger down Blaine's chest.

"Uh huh" was all Blaine managed to say.

"And what exactly was I doing?" Kurt asked impishly, as he slowly leant his face an inch away from Blaine's. Blaine could feel Kurt's hot breath against his face.

"Umm" Blaine stammered, 'come on Blaine, pull yourself together' Blaine told himself.

"Would it be something like this?" Kurt asked innocently, as he leant closer and pressed himself against Blaine.

"Umm" Blaine said.

"Or maybe something like this?" Kurt said as he tilted his lips towards Blaine's. Blaine leant forward to meet Kurt but was startled when he started to giggle.

"You are so gullible" Kurt chortled before slowly walking away. Blaine slumped against the counter and looked at Kurt.

"You'll be the death of me I swear" Blaine told as he tried to stand up a little and compose himself.

"You're fun to tease and I get the best reaction out of you. You should have seen your face" Kurt teased as he slowly walked to the hallway door.

"Wait you just broke our deal" Blaine stated, Kurt turned back and looked Blaine.

"How?" Kurt asked quizzically as he slouched against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you said you would stop and then you go and do that" Blaine protested.

"I never said I'd stop teasing you, just that I would stop with the spoon thing. Silly boy" Kurt chuckled before walking out of the kitchen. Blaine groaned and slumped back against the counter with a thud.

'He is so cruel' Blaine sighed exasperatedly before following Kurt back in to the dinning room.

* * *

><p>"And where do you think you two are going?" a voice asked pointedly, Blaine turned around and to his surprise it was Rachel. Everyone had finished up with dessert and was now drying the dinner dishes in the kitchen. Dessert ran smoother then Blaine thought, Kurt actually stopped with the spoon but kept smiling evilly at Blaine. Finn and Rachel were engrossed into a debate over whether it was important to talk about ballet or baseball. Finn won as Burt was on his side, so that left Rachel in a foul mood ever since.<p>

"To watch a movie" Kurt said slowly as he gripped Blaine's hand and headed towards his bedroom.

"Um no, that isn't allowed at this current time" Rachel stated as she crossed her tiny arms forcefully over her chest, Blaine exchanged a confused glance with Kurt before looking back at Rachel.

"I'm not sure I follow" Kurt said as he slowly let go of Blaine's hand and copied Rachel's stance, Blaine subconsciously moved closer to Kurt at the loss of contact. Rachel frowned at Kurt and tightened her arms across her chest; this wasn't making any sense to Blaine.

"Kurt this isn't a time to be funny" Rachel snapped, Kurt tilted his head slightly to the side and gave her a strange look.

"Rachel I honestly have no idea what you are talking about" Kurt said earnestly, Rachel huffed and glowered at Kurt.

"You promised that when I came over tonight that we could go over some new dance moves for glee club" Rachel said painfully slow as if she was talking to a small child. Blaine glanced sideways at Kurt.

"You agreed to that? Why did you agree to that?" Blaine whispered, Kurt waved him off and turned back to Rachel.

"When did I do this?" Kurt asked as he gave her a disbelieving stare.

"When you were driving to your dad's garage after school today" Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"You can't hold me to that; I wasn't even paying attention to what you were saying" Kurt snapped, Blaine muffled a laugh as he saw Rachel try and give Kurt her diva glare but it wasn't as nearly as powerful as Kurt's.

"I can and will hold you to this. Besides as 'complicated' as the warblers dance moves may be" Rachel started sarcastically, Blaine saw the quick smirk that flashed on Kurt's face then disappeared.

"I need to re-educate you on the dance moves that the new directions have been using, now follow me" Rachel said as she snapped her fingers and walked out of the kitchen into the lounge room.

"I can't believe you made out with her" Kurt muttered before taking Blaine's hand and leading him into the lounge room.

"I was drunk; can you really hold me to that?" Blaine asked sweetly, Kurt rolled his eyes and walked passed the couch.

"I suppose not but i'm glad you came to your senses, it took you long enough though" Kurt said aggravated before gesturing the couch to Blaine.

"Oh do I detect jealousy?" Blaine asked as he placed his hands on either side of Kurt's hips and smiled emphatically at Kurt; Kurt rolled his eyes and placed his hands around the back of Blaine's neck.

"How would you feel if the guy you liked kissed someone else?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"How do you think I felt when Karofsky kissed you?" Blaine asked lightly, Kurt glowered fiercely at Blaine.

"That's not funny Blaine and you know it" Kurt snapped but didn't move away from Blaine, Blaine instantly regret it.

"I know, I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you I will. I should never have of utter such an insensitive thing to you-"Kurt covered Blaine's mouth and laughed quietly.

"Just shut up and stop rambling" Kurt said as he took his hand off Blaine's mouth and light tapped his nose with his index finger before giving him a coy smile.

"You know one day I am just going to let you ramble and see how far you get" Kurt chuckled as he dropped his arms from around Blaine's neck.

"Now sit I have to deal with grumpy the dwarf" Kurt said seriously before walking over to Rachel, Blaine chuckled to himself and sat on the couch next to Finn.

"Shouldn't you be helping Rachel teach Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously as he noticed Finn getting into a comfy seated position on the couch, Finn just shrugged and turned back to look at Rachel who was showing Kurt some basic warm up positions.

"I would only get in the way besides I have been given the unofficial title of glee clubs worse dance. So i'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the view" Finn said as he interlocked his fingers and placed them behind his before leaning back against the couch. 'Enjoy the view?' Blaine thought.

"What do you mean exactly?" Blaine asked curiously still looking at Finn, trying to get some idea off his expressionless face.

"Rachel and Kurt are stretching" Finn said as he upward nodded in the direction of where they were stretching, Blaine gave him once last strange look before glancing in the direction Finn motioned to.

"Oh" Blaine said in surprise, he understood very well now.

"Kurt, you should not be able to do that" Rachel said half scolding half amazed as Kurt held his foot and stretched it above his head. Kurt just shrugged and placed his foot back on the ground.

"I'm flexible" Kurt said nonchalantly as he sat on the ground and proceeded to stretch out his calf, Rachel rolled her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. Blaine noticed Finn start to smile when Rachel's shirt began to creep up a bit as she continued to stretch her hands over her head.

"You're a perve Finn Hudson" Kurt scolded as he placed his legs out infront of him and rested his head on his knees.

"It's not considered perving if you are dating" Finn said matter-of-factly, Kurt looked strangely at Finn before sitting up and began to stretch his arms.

"There is so many things wrong with that sentence" Kurt muttered as he stood up from the floor.

"Ok let's get started" Kurt said as he clapped his hands together, Blaine felt a twinge of disappointment.

"Can't you stretch for longer?" Blaine asked without thinking, Blaine reddened and began to backtrack.

"You know because you wouldn't want to hurt yourself" Blaine assured, Kurt smiled at him before turning to Rachel.

"So what's the first step?" Kurt asked. Finn smirked at Blaine before returning his gaze back to Rachel.

"What?" Blaine asked defensively, Finn smirk grew but never took his eyes of Rachel.

"Told you that it is better to sit out and watch. Oh and FYI I was watching Rachel not Kurt, that would just be weird if I was watching Kurt. Don't get me wrong Kurt's a great guy and all but i'm not into dudes. Besides Kurt's yours and Rachel's mine and Kurt's my step brother so it's sort of like a sandwich thing and-"

"Sandwich thing? Blaine asked skeptically.

"You know imbread, where like people that are related get it on and stuff" Finn explained.

"I think you inbred" Blaine offered.

"Yeah that one" Finn said excited, Blaine just shook his head and looked back at Kurt, smiling in approval.

"Kurt we are not trying to arouse the audience" Rachel said pointedly, Kurt groaned and slipped his hoodie over his head and threw it at Blaine.

"I'll just hold it for you then" Blaine said sarcastically but smiled adoringly at Kurt. Kurt smiled sheepishly as he fixed his black singlet before turning back to Rachel.

"So shouldn't Rachel be scared that i'm going to run back to the warblers and show them all of the new directions 'top secret' dance numbers" Blaine asked sarcastically, Finn just shrugged and continued to watch.

"I'm not worried because I know the warblers wouldn't be able to do something as complex as a step ball change" Rachel quipped, Blaine made disgruntled face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"With all due respect Rachel-"

"Here we go" Kurt muttered under his breath, Blaine grinned and continued.

"The warblers have impeccable dance capabilities. Jeff regularly will add an impromptu flip into the performance or with my debonair moves across the stage makes any girl weak at the knees" Blaine said smugly, Kurt scoffed and laughed with Rachel.

"I'm sorry but if i'm not mistaken you never once broke eye contact with me when I sang 'Teenage Dream'" Blaine replied.

"Yes well we were all young and stupid at one time or another in our lives" Kurt rebutted.

"So does that mean i'm right?" Blaine asked curiously.

"It doesn't mean anything" Kurt replied hastily.

"I'm getting to you aren't I?" Blaine asked confidently.

"I think you are" Finn said as he held out his fist to Blaine, Blaine flinched at first but settle when he caught on and fist bumped Finn.

"Ok thank you all for interrupting" Rachel snapped, the boys muttered an apology and didn't look at her.

"Kurt we need music, something with an exciting beat but something tasteful" Rachel told.

"So 'sexy and I know it' will do?" Kurt asked sarcastically as he walked over to his iPod dock and started searching through the songs.

"Don't even joke about such things. I was thinking 'hard knock life' from Annie. The inspirational message through the song will spur us to bring a new life to the performance" Rachel excitedly said before getting into position in the middle of the lounge room.

"No" Kurt said simply as he continued to look through his iPod.

"Dude that is a great song" Finn protested, Blaine rolled his eyes and looked back at Kurt.

"It's the musical version Finn not the Jay z version" Kurt reminded.

"Oh then choose something else" Finn said before pulling out his phone and going on face book.

"Got one" Kurt announced before pressing play and walking beside Rachel. The sound of Jason Derulo's 'don't wanna go home' sounded through the room and Kurt and Rachel started to dance, starting out with simple choreography and moving on to more complicated dance steps. After 20minutes of dance practise Blaine was starting to get bored, not that seeing Kurt dance was a boring sight. It was just getting arduous because Rachel wasn't sharing Kurt. Blaine glanced over at Finn and saw him playing angry birds on his phone; Blaine smirked a little before nudging Finn with his shoulder. Finn glanced up confused before he paused his game.

"How much longer will they being doing this for?" Blaine whispered, he looked over at Rachel who looked like she was just getting started. Blaine frowned and turned back to Finn.

"Not enjoying it anymore?" Finn asked in a tired tone. "I know the feeling, Rachel is great but she can go a bit over board".

"Is there some way you can get her to stop so I can get Kurt back?" Blaine asked a little bit exasperatedly, Finn smirked a little before looking away.

"What's funny?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Just realised that you are very clingy and it's a little amusing" Finn said as he turned to smirk at Blaine, Blaine rolled his eyes and look away from Finn. Kurt caught Blaine's eye and gave him an apologetic smile before getting scolded by Rachel.

"I'm not I just want to talk to Kurt" Blaine said earnestly.

"Pfft, yeah talk. You do realise I'm a guy and understand how you think right?" Finn asked, Blaine went to protest but heard Rachel and Kurt fighting.

"Enough Rachel, I am not a dancing machine" Kurt snapped, Rachel crossed her arms and glared at Kurt.

"Kurt we need to practise" Rachel replied.

"Well I will practise in glee club" Kurt rebuked and walked over to Blaine.

"Kurt that isn't good enough, nationals is just around the corner and we need to practise, practise, practise!" Rachel shouted, Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand before pulling off the couch.

"Well we will practise, practise, practise in glee club. Now leave us alone and don't bother us again for the rest of the night" Kurt replied as he led Blaine out of the room, Blaine smiled as he followed Kurt out of the room.

"I am so sorry" Kurt said as he walked down the hallway.

"It's ok, I know Rachel can be...possessive" Blaine said searching for the right word.

"That doesn't even begin to describe her" Kurt said hastily as he turned the corner and was faced with Burt.

"What are you two are up to?" Burt asked curiously.

"Going to watch a movie" Kurt said as he forcefully yanked open his door.

"Kurt remember what I said" Burt said firmly before looking at Blaine, which just confused him.

"Yes I know, no touching Blaine, no looking at Blaine, no making out with Blaine, no standing next to Blaine, no having sex with Blaine I think I get it" Kurt snapped before trudging down the stairs, Blaine looked horrified; did he really just say that?

"I um can assure you that that won't happen sir, I I I could never betray your trust and um..." Blaine stammered, Burt just looked amused before cuffing Blaine on the shoulder. "I just ignore Kurt when he is in these moods, but that is good to know" Burt said before walking off down the hallway, Blaine just looked back at him with a confused glance.

"Blaine are you coming down or what?" Kurt asked from the bottom of the stairs, Blaine glanced down and quickly made his way down the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**hey guy, so the other day i got a review from tweeti-preeti asking me if this story was going somewhere. hopefully this chapter gives everyone a idea of where its going. i think there will be maybe 3-4 more chapters before the story ends but im not quite sure. but i re uploaded my one shot after doing some adjustments to it and i am also writing a one shot based on the song 'not over you' by Gavin Degraw. plus i have another multi chapter fic getting uploaded either tonight or tomorrow depending how fast i can finish the first chapter. **

**so hopefully you like this chapter, it was kind of hard for me to write. i was just getting into my groove of writting it when my dad rang me and told me that our 14 year old dog that i have had forever died from a heart attack, so that kind of put a damper on things so i couldnt really get into the mood i needed to write this chapter and then my nan has been put into hospital and she is really sick so everything is going to shit lately. but writing is helping. [probably shouldnt bore you with my trivial matters lol]**

**so any way please tell me what you think of the chapter and happy reading :p**

* * *

><p>"No Kurt" Blaine said tiredly as he started looking through his duffle bag for the pyjamas he packed.<p>

"Why not it's a good movie" Kurt said defensively as he clutched at the DVD of Grease in his hands hugging it to his chest.

"Because I have watched it with you countless times before and I want to watch something different" Blaine said as he laid his dark grey slim fit cotton shirt on Kurt's bed and started to unbutton his trench coat.

"It hasn't been that many times" Kurt replied defensively, Blaine quirked an eyebrow and looked at Kurt.

"Well it has been 14 times so I count that to be a lot" Blaine replied as he shrugged off his trench coat and laid it on Kurt's bed.

"You counted?" Kurt asked curiously as he looked up at Blaine. Kurt was sitting on the floor next to his TV cabinet looking through his DVD's, looking for one he and Blaine could watch; but it wasn't going too well. Kurt had suggested an ample amount of DVD's to watch but Blaine had rejected them all and Kurt wasn't really interested in watching another action thriller movie that was complete with guns and fast cars.

"Well what do you suggest we watch then if you have such a strong hatred to a classic such as Grease" Kurt said pointedly as he continued to look through his vast collection of DVD's that were arranged alphabetically in the cabinet.

"Fast and the Furious" Blaine said simply as he took his scarf off and threw it in his duffle bag.

"No" Kurt stated.  
>"Fast and the Furious 2 then" Blaine said archly, Kurt looked up at Blaine and frowned.<p>

"3?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"No" Kurt said more firmly this time, but it didn't deter Blaine from asking to watch the fourth one.

"No movies involving cars or violence" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"So asking to watch Fast and the Furious 5 is out of the question then?" Blaine asked playfully, Kurt groaned tiredly and laid down on his back before slinging his arm over his eyes to avoid the light.

"Do I really need to give you an answer?" Kurt asked through tight lips, he heard Blaine chuckling to himself.

"No" Blaine said in an amused tone.

"You can watch as many action sequence movies with Wes but I refuse to take part" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Fine but as long as it's not a musical, I'm sorry but I think you have made me sit through at least 50 of them and I don't think I could watch another one for a while" Blaine stated, Kurt smirked to himself proudly.

"Don't lie and besides you like about 20 of them" Kurt said before taking his arm off over his eyes and came to a cross legged position on the floor.

"Yes I did but I know you will be singing the songs from the movie for the next 2 days straight if we watch a musical besides it would probably allure Rachel down here if she heard us watching Funny Girl or something" Blaine said as he started packing his clothes into his duffle bag. Kurt bit his lip trying to hide his smile because he knew Blaine was right.

"Fine let's just settle on a movie that we both won't enjoy" Kurt said as he gave Blaine a sly smile, Blaine just rolled his eyes and started to change into his pyjamas.

"Hmm" Kurt mused before looking through his DVDs and settling on 'The Devil Wears Prada'.

"What?" Blaine asked curiously as he sat down on Kurt's bed and got into a comfy half seated half lying down position against the mountain of pillows, waiting for Kurt to join him.

"Nothing just deciding something" Kurt said simply as he put the DVD in the player.

"And that would be?" Blaine asked.

"Oh just if you look better shirtless or if you look better in that shirt which makes you look unfairly amazing right now" Kurt said as he smirked back at Blaine before turning back to pick up the remote on top of the TV.

"Is that so?" Blaine asked impishly "and what's the verdict?"

"Oh I think it's a tie, but that shirt clings to you in the most distracting way" Kurt said approvingly as he walked towards his bed, Blaine smiled faintly then looked up at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt can we talk about something?" Blaine asked carefully, Kurt gave Blaine a worried look as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Should I be worried?" Kurt asked seriously, Blaine shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's nothing scary. Come here" Blaine said as he opened his arms and gestured for Kurt to come closer, Kurt crawled over to Blaine and lay down next to him. Blaine pulled the blanket up then started to run his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Screw the talk" Kurt said as he moved closer to Blaine and went to kiss him, Blaine pulled back a little and gave Kurt a stern look. Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused expression and felt a little hurt by the rejection.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked quietly and looked away from Blaine, Blaine eyes widen; he quickly cupped Kurt's cheek and tilted Kurt's head up to look at him.

"No, no, no, you didn't do anything wrong I just wanted to talk first" Blaine quickly assured as he threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair again and offered him a small smile. Kurt smiled weakly and looked at Blaine sadly.

"Ok let's start this again" Blaine said with a little sigh.

"Kurt there is an issue that I would like to discuss; can we please have a civilised conversation about it?" Blaine asked in very polite tone, Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Blaine a sarcastic smile.

"Yes Blaine, we may" Kurt said copy Blaine's tone.

"Thank you" Blaine said proudly and smiled awkwardly at Kurt.

"I'm not really sure how to start this but here it goes. Tonight I have noticed that you are being a little more... affectionate than usual" Kurt narrowed his eyes fiercely at Blaine "which isn't a bad thing believe it's great and I really like it" Blaine said rapidly when he saw Kurt's face, Kurt still looked a bit skeptically but refined his glare.

"It's just when you have kissed me tonight all I can think about is your dad" Blaine stated, Kurt returned to his previous glare and swatted Blaine's hand away from his hair. Kurt sat up and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Blaine just looked at Kurt with a confused expression and slowly came to a seated position against the pillows.

"What?" Blaine asked quizzically, Kurt intensified his glare even more.

"What do you mean what? That is disgusting! So you're saying that every time I have been close to you tonight, all that is running through your mind is my flannel and baseball cap wearing, Mellencamp listening, mechanic working dad" Kurt shouted as he continued to glare at Blaine.

"No that's n-"

"What exactly is it about me that reminds you of my dad? Please enlighten me" Kurt challenged.

"Nothing reminds m-"

"Is it the way I am dressed tonight? I know that sweat pants aren't the most flattering thing to wear but I never could've imagined that it would remind you of my dad. Or is it the way my hair is? Huh? Is that it?" Kurt asked pointedly.

"Kurt please let me explain" Blaine pleaded.

"You seriously think that you can have a good explanation of why out of all things you could be thinking about when you kiss me is my dad. Correct me if I am wrong but I would have just thought maybe you would be thinking about me. But who knows, maybe I'm wrong" Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine ran his hand through his hair and growled.

"Oh my god can you just shut up for two seconds and let me explain?" Blaine asked angrily, Kurt huffed and tightened his arms around his chest but remained silent.

"Thank you, now what I was trying to say to you before, before you freaked out" Kurt intensified his glare but didn't say anything.

"Is that what I said before didn't come out right"

"Obviously" Kurt muttered, Blaine decided to ignore that and continued.

"What I meant to say is that when you kissed me, it didn't remind me of me kissing your dad because no offence but he isn't my type; I much prefer his son" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt smiled a little at that and loosened the death grip he had around his rib cage.

"What I simply meant is that it reminded me of your dad because we are in your dad's house and it wouldn't feel right if we did anything knowing that he is just upstairs. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I don't think I could betray your father's trust like that. Him letting me stay in your bed is a huge thing so I don't want that to back fire and never happen again if I somehow manage to screw it up" Blaine said earnestly as he reached for Kurt's hand, Kurt's countenance softened and he lightly held Blaine's hand.

"I still don't really understand what you are trying to say" Kurt admitted.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that it's good we are alone and all but I think it would be pushing it if we started making out" Blaine said truthfully, Kurt sighed and let go of Blaine's hand.

"Starting to realise why everyone always falls for the bad guy" Kurt muttered to himself, Blaine cracked a smile and laughed quietly.

"Why would that be?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because they don't care what the parents think or they aren't concerned about losing their good guy image" Kurt stated.

"Yes but they are concerned about their bad boy image being tainted" Blaine replied, Kurt frowned and looked at Blaine.

"Could you and your logic please stay out of this, I'm losing the argument" Kurt said playfully, Blaine rolled his eyes and took Kurt's hand again.

"Yay holding hands, only done about 6 months of that" Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine rolled his eyes and took Kurt's other hand in his aswell.

"I know that it's not exactly what you want but can we please just abide by my rules for one night?" Blaine asked earnestly, Kurt sighed in defeat and looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Fine what are your terms?" Kurt asked hastily

"Well-"

"And I get to decide if they are fair or not" Kurt interjected.

"We'll see. Ok you aren't allowed to pin me down on the couch while your dad is in the room, again" Blaine said with a shy laugh, Kurt just shrugged.

"It was fun though" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"For you maybe, ok no running your fingers over my chest" Blaine stated, Kurt crossed his arms again and gave Blaine a disbelieving look.

"But you like when I do that" Kurt protested.

"I know I do, that's why you aren't allowed to do that" Blaine answered; Kurt smirked a little and waited for the next rule.

"No pushing yourself up against me and breathing heavy next to my ear, it's not fair when you do that because I can't concentrate" Blaine told.

"Hmm that's very... interesting to know" Kurt said to himself with a devious smile tugging at his lips.

"Kurt" Blaine warned.

"Fine I won't" Kurt said with an exasperated sigh.

"Good" Blaine stated

"Ok last rule, no tongue-"

"I refuse that rule" Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt please, it will be just as hard for me as you" Blaine said earnestly.

"That's what he said" Kurt muttered, Kurt put his head in his hands and frowned.

"Oh my god I did not just say that" Kurt said disgraced, Blaine just smiled and pried Kurt's hands off his face.

"It was funny, Wes and David would both be very proud of you" Blaine assured; Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back at Blaine.

"So what exactly am I allowed to do? Or should I go up stairs and hang out with Finn; since we would both be celibate" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well you're not married and besides there is a lot of things we can do that is PG" Blaine answered.

"If you suggest holding hands I will hurt you" Kurt said pointedly.

"Oh I wouldn't dare, but there is always talking" Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes "cuddling, movie watching, and the occasional kissing thrown in for good measure" Blaine said, Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine.

"Oh so kissing is allowed now" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"It never wasn't allowed, it's just there is your definition of kissing and then there is my definition" Blaine explained, Kurt gave Blaine an intrigued look and leant back against the wall behind the bed.

"Oh do tell" Kurt said with an amused expression.

"Well your definition is to kiss me until neither of us can breathe which is amazing but not very PG" Blaine explained.

"Parents have problems if they are watching their kids kiss their boyfriends anyway" Kurt muttered, Blaine smiled fondly and continued.

"And my definition is little chaste kisses that can sometimes linger for a few seconds" Blaine said as he leant over to Kurt and tried to kiss him, Kurt kept his lips in a firm line and refused to kiss Blaine back; Blaine sighed and sat back in his spot.

"But that is boring, I don't understand why you don't want to kiss me" Kurt asked petulantly.

"Well me trying to kiss you then proves that I do but I don't want to get to carried away" Blaine said softly.

"I do" Kurt said under his breath.

"Didn't you sing a song once at sectionals about not always getting what you want?" Blaine asked quizzically, Kurt sighed and gave Blaine a pained look.

"Fine, but you have to be the most cuddliest, nicest, romantic boyfriend ever tonight if I'm not allowed to use my 'definition of kissing'" Kurt stated, Blaine smirked a little and nodded.

"You act like this is easy for me and like I don't want to make out with you" Blaine told.

"It seems like it so I just assumed it was" Kurt said nonchalantly with a little shrug.

"It's not, I really want to; I just respect your dad too much to do something that wouldn't please him" Blaine answered; Kurt sighed and picked up the remote.

"Are we done talking now?" Kurt asked impatiently, Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, now if I go to kiss you again will you kiss me back?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt said not very convincingly.

"Oh playing hard to get?" Blaine asked playfully.

"No" Kurt said as he leant towards Blaine and lightly kissed his lips.

"Did I break any rules?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"No" Blaine said and kissed Kurt again.

"Maybe I should break some rules" Kurt said playfully.

"Maybe I'll go hang out with Finn and your dad and watch baseball" Blaine challenged archly; Kurt froze and gave Blaine an innocent smile.

"I'll be good" Kurt said quickly, Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt closer to himself.

"Thought so" Blaine said to himself, Kurt turned towards the TV and pressed play on the remote. Blaine wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's midsection and pulled him against him then rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt snuggled up against Blaine and rested his head on a pillow.

"Still cranky?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Mildly" Kurt answered'; Blaine chuckled quietly and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Wow spooning and a kiss on the cheek Blaine, isn't that too adventurous?" Kurt asked sardonically.

"Shh I am trying to watch the movie" Blaine reminded in an amused tone; Kurt sighed angrily and slammed his head into the pillow. Kurt heard Blaine laughing in the background but pointedly ignored him. 'Suddenly I see' sounded into the room and the movie began to play, Kurt was mildly happy with himself about getting Blaine to watch a movie about fashion with him. Kurt smiled to himself when a shirtless, tired looking Adrian Grenier came onto the screen. Kurt may or may not have had an ulterior motive to watching this movie beside the fashion side of it.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt snapped out of his thought and turned his face to look at Blaine's.

"I'm sorry what were you saying" Kurt asked casually, hoping he didn't get caught.

"Were you staring at him? I only asked because I asked you if that was the guy from entourage and you wouldn't answer me" Blaine clarified; Kurt turned his attention back to the screen before he answered.

"Maybe just a tiny bit but you can't really blame me" Kurt said coolly.

"Oh really and why would that be?" Blaine asked he wasn't angry just a bit curiously.

"Well he reminds me of someone I like" Kurt said nonchalantly, Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine tense at the sentence.

"Blaine calm down, do you want me to explain what I mean?" Kurt asked.

"It's not optional if you explain" Blaine told, Kurt giggled to himself before he continued.

"Blaine think rationally why I might be looking at him" Kurt said painfully slow after 10 seconds Blaine still hadn't answered, Kurt sighed and turned his face to look at Blaine.

"Blaine look at him-"

"I'd rather not" Blaine muttered, Kurt ignored him and proceeded to explain.

"He has gorgeous curly brown hair, he has slightly pointed eyebrows, amazing smile, he looks cute when he has just woken up like in the opening scene, he has a great body; do I really need to continue or have you figured out who I am talking about by now?" Kurt asked playfully, Blaine was silent for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Is it Thad?" Blaine asked seriously.

"No you idiot, how would I know what Thad looks like when he wakes up?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Who is it then?" Blaine asked impatiently, Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed sadly.

"And people think you're smart" Kurt said under his breath.

"Kurt tell me who it is" Blaine ordered, Kurt had to restrain a laugh as he looked at Blaine's alarmed face.

"Blaine I'll say it again but slower. Amazing smile, gorgeous curly brown hair, slightly pointed eyebrows. Any of this ring a bell?" Kurt said painfully slow, Blaine's face contorted in thought and began to ponder, Kurt groaned exasperatedly at Blaine.

"It's you Blaine, he reminds me of you. Excuse me for trying to give you a compliment" Kurt huffed and turned back to the TV.

"Oh you're trying to be cute" Blaine cooed as he hugged Kurt closer to him.

"Don't, mad at you" Kurt said petulantly looked back at the screen to be greeted by a hideous, poly blend blue cardigan that should be burned and never produced.

"You were trying to be cute" Blaine cooed again, Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at the TV.

"Don't worry it will never happen again" Kurt told, which Blaine responded by kissing Kurt's cheek and making disgustingly loud kissing noises.

"Yuck, gross" Kurt said as he wiped the saliva off his cheek and tried to swat Blaine away.

"Don't ever do that again, the saliva is probably well into my pores by now" Kurt said as he continued to rub it away, Blaine just laughed and nuzzled his face against Kurt's cheek.

"You love me" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek again and rested his head against Kurt's.

"Yes I do, that is probably the only reason I put up with you" Kurt said as he gave up on cleaning his face, knowing Blaine would probably just do it again.

"Let's just watch the movie, I don't really want slobber all over my face again" Kurt said pointedly.

"Dogs slobber, I was being compassionate and I managed to keep it PG; aren't I amazing?" Blaine asked playfully, Kurt shook his head and looked back at the screen.

"So many other words that come to my mind that aren't either compassionate or amazing" Kurt quipped, Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek again before looking back at the screen and getting back into a comfy position. Kurt sighed and rested his head back on the pillow. This was not exactly how Kurt planned his night to go, but staying down in his room and making out with Blaine without his dad coming down and asking what they were doing, now seemed a little far-fetched to Kurt.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered sleepily. By now the movie was long over. Kurt had vociferated about Adrian Grenier being hotter than Simon Baker while Blaine couldn't understand why Kurt thought Adrian Grenier could even compare with Simon Baker. In the end they decided that each other were hotter than either of the actors and left it that.

Now Kurt and Blaine were starting to drift to sleep, Kurt was resting his head over Blaine's heart and had his hand sprawled on Blaine's chest. Blaine was subconsciously playing with Kurt's hair with one hand and had his other hand behind his head.

"I was just wondering, could I ask you a question?" Kurt asked through a yawn, Blaine smiled down at Kurt faintly and closed his eyes.

"Kurt you don't need to ask permission but ask away" Blaine said as he tried to suppress a yawn, it was around 1:30am and neither of them wanted to fall asleep just yet even though they were both exhausted.

"I just wanted to ask why you think so highly of my dad. I know he is amazing to me and everything but I don't understand why you have such a high respect for him" Kurt said as he snuggled closer to Blaine, Blaine was a little taken off guard by the question because he really didn't know how to answer it.

"Well" Blaine started through a yawn "I guess it's because of the relationship he has with you mostly"

"What do you mean?" Kurt mumbled as he pressed himself closer to Blaine and nuzzled his head on Blaine's chest into a comfier position. Blaine removed his hand from behind his head and wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"Well you know the situation that I have with my dad" Blaine said offhandedly, Kurt sighed but didn't look up at Blaine.

"No, not really" Kurt confessed, Blaine squeezed Kurt a little closer to him and kissed his temple.

"I promise I'll tell you more one day, I just don't really like talking about him all that much" Blaine said quietly.

"But you talk to him on the phone a fair bit though don't you?" Kurt asked nonchalantly as he tried to fight off an impending yawn. Blaine just shrugged and turned his head on the pillow towards Kurt.

"I only really talk to him when he rings me but that is only when he wants something from me" Blaine explained, Kurt sighed sadly.

"That's not right" Kurt told.

"I know, but that is why I like your dad so much. He is willing to have a conversation with me about sport or something with out wanting anything in return. I guess that is sort of why I was afraid of him first off; it was so foreign to me and it scared me quite a bit. You have no idea how lucky you are to have Burt as your dad" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt huffed out a little laugh and snuggled closer to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked quietly, Kurt just smiled to himself.

"Nothing it's just that is the first time you have referred to dad as Burt and not Mr Hummel" Kurt said in a slightly amused tone.

"I suppose I am slowly learning" Blaine said through a yawn.

"But just don't ever take him for granted ok? He is an amazing father and I wish I was as lucky as you to have a father like that" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt sighed contently as he listened to Blaine.

"I don't take him for granted. Since his heart attack at the start of the year, I didn't actually realise how much he did for me. So now I try and help him out as much as possible by taking an extra shift at the garage, doing chores around the house or driving him to doctor's appointments when he needs to go to them or just anything that might be to stressful for him to. It's not fair for him to have to do it all by himself" Kurt said.

"But Carole and Finn help out don't they?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Carole does, she makes my dad happy so I guess I can't really judge her" Kurt said nonchalantly, Blaine looked down a Kurt a little worried.

"You don't really like her do you?" Blaine asked cautiously, Kurt moved a little uncomfortably and gazed up at Blaine.

"It's not that I don't like, don't get me wrong she is a very nice person and all but..."

"But she's not your mum" Blaine finished; Kurt took a deep breath and hid his face against Blaine's chest and nodded.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm sorry" Blaine cooed as he rubbed Kurt's back reassuringly, Kurt shook his head and looked up at Blaine with a blank expression.

"I'm ok; I just miss her a lot" Kurt admitted, Blaine smiled faintly and kissed Kurt's forehead softly. Kurt hummed in response and then rested his head back on Blaine's chest.

"That just brought the mood down quite a bit" Kurt thought out loud with a shy laugh, Blaine just shrugged.

"Ah let's change the topic" Kurt said abruptly.

"How is everyone at Dalton, are they missing me like crazy?" Kurt asked playfully, Blaine laughed a little before responding.

"Well there was one student who missed you exceedingly much" Blaine said coolly.

"I knew Jeff would miss me, he is probably having a conniption by now" Kurt responded, a flash of confusion crossed over Blaine's face.

"I was talking about me" Blaine stated

"Oh" Kurt laughed embarrassedly, before he realised what Blaine said.

"I missed you too" Kurt said as he leant up and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, deepening the kiss and Kurt pulled back and gave Blaine a sardonic smile; Blaine gave Kurt a confused smile in return.

"We can't be breaking your rules Blaine" Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine pouted a little before settling back against his pillow.

"I hate my rules" Blaine muttered, Kurt giggled quietly.

"You made them and I tried to protest if you remember" Kurt told which only made Blaine sigh.

"Yes but that is because we are in your house-"

"With my dad, rules, respect, something about something, blah, blah, blah" Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Exactly" Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"Why exactly did you have to make those rules? You don't even want to follow them" Kurt told, Blaine sighed and looked down at Kurt resting on his chest.

"Because I am trying to be responsible" Blaine said matter-of-factly, Kurt scowled and growled quietly.

"I hate responsible Blaine" Kurt stated, Blaine just chuckled to himself and rubbed Kurt's back softly.

"Promise me something?" Kurt asked.

"Depends what it is" Blaine said through a yawn.

"Tomorrow when we get back to Dalton, we get to have your dorm room all to ourselves" Kurt said impishly.

"Well Wes currently lives there too" Blaine reminded, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll lock him out" Kurt stated, Blaine just laughed.

"So after you have locked Wes out what will we do in my dorm room?" Blaine asked playfully, Kurt just shrugged.

"Whatever I want" Kurt told archly, Blaine raised an eyebrow in response.

"Do I get a choice?" Blaine laughed; Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled.

"No" Kurt said simply before resting his head back on Blaine's chest.

"Possessive" Blaine said through a cough, Kurt looked up at Blaine and tried to fight a smile.

"Allergies" Blaine said as he cleared his throat, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That is a complete lie" Kurt said but smiled and nuzzled his head back on Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled to himself hugged Kurt closer to him; they stayed quiet for a few minutes. Kurt could hear the steady rhythm of Blaine's heart beating and enjoyed sleeping back in Blaine's arms. Kurt sighed sadly to himself.

"I miss Dalton" Kurt whispered, Blaine wasn't sure if he heard Kurt correctly but rubbed Kurt's back reassuringly.

"Really, why? I thought you loved being back at McKinley and being back with the new directions. You seemed so elated when you finally got to go back" Blaine said quietly, a little concerned for Kurt.

"I was, but now all the haze of excitement has lifted and now it's just back to the way it was before" Kurt said despondently, Blaine frowned.

"Karofsky isn't bothering you again is he? Because you have to tell the principal or coach-"

"No, no he isn't, it's just. I don't know it's stupid; I shouldn't have bought it up. Night Blaine" Kurt said as he turned away from Blaine and scooted to the other side of the bed.

"Kurt, first off; if you were going to sleep you aren't sleeping all the way over there so come back here" Blaine said as he tugged at Kurt's singlet and pulled him back. Kurt sighed and went back to his previous spot.

"And second of all, it's not stupid. If you want to talk, I'm always here to listen. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt turned his head and looked up at Blaine with pure adoration.

"Can we forget the rules for about ten seconds so I can kiss you properly because you are so amazing?" Kurt asked, Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Five seconds" Blaine said teasingly.

"Better than nothing" Kurt mumbled before leaning up and kissing Blaine passionately on the lips. Blaine tensed a little at first but then relaxed into it and kissed Kurt back. Blaine tangled his hand into the back of Kurt's hair and pulled him closer. Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips and leant out slowly; Blaine frowned at Kurt and pouted a little.

"But I'm not done" Blaine protested, Kurt just giggled and kissed Blaine quickly.

"I know" Kurt said as he leant his forehead against Blaine's.

"Wes better make himself scares tomorrow" Blaine muttered, Blaine remembered then why Kurt had kissed him.

"So why are you missing Dalton? I thought you were looking forward to going back" Blaine said as he started to play with Kurt's hair. Kurt moved a little and made an uncomfortable noise.

"I was but it's just the same thing over and over again. A Rachel and Finn disaster one after another, Mike and Tina being incredibly cute together and totally in love, Santana cutting Rachel down with her vicious words, Puck pretending to be a bad ass when on the inside he is as menacing as a kitten, Mercedes complaining about missing out on another solo which should be rightfully hers, Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester squabbling about their terrible hairstyles. The only thing that is different is the way all the jocks are treating me which is really nice, like extremely nice and it is kind of unsettling. But Dalton, it was always different. Jeff would come into class and ask me if I saw the previous night's episode of project runway and then we would spend the whole lesson gushing about it. Wes tormenting me about you and making sexual comments which were really inappropriate, David joining in with Wes but he was always extremely nice to me. Nick helped me out so much when I first arrived at Dalton, helping me get to class and showing me the way to class if I ever got lost. Then there is you, you just... I don't know. You made everything so much better than I ever thought it could be, getting me into the warblers, helping me set up dorm, helping with homework when I didn't understand, coming to my dorm to hang out just so I wouldn't get lonely, sitting next to me in class and explaining when I couldn't follow the teachers explanations and this was all before we started dating. You never had to do any of those things but you did and I was so grateful for all of it. You sat and listened to me complain when I was having a bad day and you never once told me to shut up or go away. You are so amazing Blaine and I don't think you realise that. Dalton is fantastic and you made it so much better, McKinley is great but I am starting to think that I fit in better at Dalton. People were upset when I left Dalton, at McKinley only the girls and Sam from glee really seemed to care. I'm starting to think that leaving Dalton was a huge mistake" Kurt didn't actually know when the tears started falling from his eyes but he hastily rubbed them away, the whole time Blaine just kept rubbing Kurt's back and let him talk.

"Been keeping that in for a while, huh" Blaine mused; Kurt just nodded against Blaine's chest and hugged himself closer to Blaine.

"Kurt have you just thought maybe you are missing me and it's clouding your judgement?" Blaine asked cautiously, Kurt just shrugged.

"I don't know, I do miss you a lot but I miss all the guys from Dalton" Kurt said truthfully, Kurt took a long needed deep breath and sank back against Blaine.

"Maybe I'm not sure. It's just hard readjusting back to McKinley, it's great seeing everyone again but I'm not sure if it's worth not being able to see you every day" Kurt said as he hid his face against Blaine's neck. Blaine turned towards Kurt and softly rubbed his thumb on Kurt's cheek.

"I know it's hard, believe me it was a week of hell not getting to see you until Thursday but I guess we will just have to make up for it on the weekends" Blaine assured.

"Because with your fabulous rules in place that is going to be so easy" Kurt muttered sarcastically, Blaine tried not to smile at that.

"I know but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow and Sunday. We'll do whatever you want" Blaine said as he smiled at Kurt, Kurt looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"Can we go shopping?" Kurt asked coyly, Blaine let out a breathy laugh and kissed Kurt deftly on the lips.

"I'll buy you something nice" Blaine whispered, Kurt hugged his arms around Blaine's neck hugging him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can't wait" Kurt whispered as he released himself from Blaine.

"Get some sleep, you look tired" Blaine said as he brushed a lock of hair off Kurt's face.

"You'll need sleep too if you are going shopping with me tomorrow" Kurt whispered, Blaine just nodded and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's forearm and rested his head back on Blaine's chest.

"I love you" Kurt said as he nuzzled into Blaine.

"I love you too, get some sleep" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's hair and slowly went to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**hey guys! i am so sorry that i took for ever to up load another chapter and i am sorry but hopefully you like this chapter. it was originally intended to be longer but i just thought i could leave it like that. so anyway i watched mash off tonight and apperently that was the last episode for the year. my wednesday nights are ruined now and what is really annoying me is finn is still being a dick to blaine. is he afraid that blaine is going to take his place or something? i dunno but it is annoying me. and wasnt the first time so sweet? i thought it was**

**so please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>"Kurt wake up" Burt said quietly as he stood in front of Kurt's bed. Kurt made an incoherent sound and snuggled back into his pillow.<p>

"Kurt wake up" Burt said louder, Kurt pretended not to him and tried to fall back asleep.

"I'm not leaving until you answer me" Burt said firmly, Kurt sighed deeply and turned his body slightly. Blaine's arms subconsciously tightened around Kurt when he moved. Kurt's eyes fluttered opened and strained his eyes to look at the brightly beaming alarm clock on his bedside table.

"Dad, its 7:00am on a Saturday morning. What do you want?" Kurt whispered sleepily as he gently rubbed his eye.

"Well that's not a very polite way to greet someone" Burt said in an amused tone, Kurt groaned aggravated and nuzzled his head further into the pillow.

"I'm so sorry that I'm not the most chipper morning person dad, I'm tired. Is there something you want or do you just like watching me sleep like some weird vampire" Kurt mumbled against his pillow, Burt huffed an amused laugh before he cleared his throat.

"No I wanted to ask Blaine something" Burt stated, Kurt sighed and closed his eyes again.

"So why did you wake me, you could have just woken him and let me sleep" Kurt snapped tiredly "and anyway, you thought 7:00 in the morning was a good time to have a chat?"

"Well you know how Blaine said I could drive his car again today if I wanted to?" Burt said in an excited tone, Kurt growled and mumbled a "yes" against his pillow. This conversation was about a stupid car?

"Well I talked to a few of the guys from the garage last night on the phone when Rachel was teaching you how to dance. Well she said it was dancing but it really didn't look like dancing, like a chicken running around with its head cut off might be the equivalent to what it looked like-"

"Dad can you please get to the point" Kurt pleaded exasperatedly; Burt adjusted his baseball and looked a little sheepish.

"Well they didn't believe what I was saying and told me that I shouldn't lie. Then I said I wasn't lying and they said I was and I said-"

"Dad" Kurt growled.

"They want me to prove it, so can I please borrow Blaine's car right now?" Burt asked hopefully, Kurt squinted his eyes open to see his dad's face beaming with a sparkle in his eye.

"I still don't understand why you asked me instead of Blaine" Kurt stated as he stretched out his arms.

"Blaine would probably have a heart attack if I woke him up" Burt pointed out, Kurt was going to scold his dad for saying something so blasé about a heart attack but kept his mouth shut.

"So if you woke him up now that would be good" Burt said impatiently, Kurt yawned and took in his surroundings. He had somehow managed to be on the other side of the bed then when he went to sleep last night and Blaine was spooning him. Kurt turned his face towards Blaine and lightly nudged his shoulder with his hand.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered as he pressed his shoulder again, Blaine didn't move and continued to sleep.

"Blaine" Kurt said as he shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hmm" Blaine hummed as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Wake up" Kurt said gently.

"Am" Blaine grumbled and rested his nose against the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt looked back over at Burt who looked very irritated. Kurt sighed and turned back to Blaine.

"Can you please open your eyes?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"No" Blaine murmured, Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused look.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Tired" Blaine stated.

"I know but you need to wake up" Kurt explained.

"Why?" Blaine asked as he nuzzled in to Kurt.

"Because you have to, where are your keys?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Dunno" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck, Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine with a quizzical expression.

"Am I going to get more than one word answers?" Kurt asked playfully, Kurt saw Blaine try and fight a smile that was tugging at his lips.

"No" Blaine chuckled as he tugged Kurt closer to him and kissed him deftly on the neck.

"Ahem" Burt said as he cleared his throat. Blaine's eyes shot open and he rapidly moved away as far from Kurt as the bed would allow. Burt's face twitched into a tiny smile as he crossed his arms dominantly over his chest and looked down at Blaine.

"Ah Mr. Hummel, I, I, I didn't know you were there. But I can assure you that nothing was going to happen, just a kiss maybe to say good morning but that's it. You probably do that to Carole, maybe I don't know. But it would have been nothing more than that and nothing happened last night aswell. I respected your ground rules and could never jeopardise what I have with Kurt. Kurt can assure you that nothing happened last night as well, cant you Kurt?" Blaine asked as he talked rapidly, trying to convey his inner charming self but failing miserably. Blaine looked at Kurt with a pleading expression.

"Well" Kurt said with a shrug and subtly winked at Blaine. Burt narrowed his eyes on Blaine.

"Kurt's lying, please don't listen to him he is just trying to get me into trouble with you" Blaine said and took a shallow breath trying to gauge Burt's response.

"Car keys?" Burt said pointedly, Blaine stumbled out of the bed and quickly walked over to his duffle bag. He rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out the keys and throwing them to Burt. Burt caught them in his left before turning and walking slowly up the stairs. Burt stopped halfway and smiled down evilly at Blaine who was ridged in his spot.

"Hey Blaine" Burt said casually, which scared Blaine more than he already was.

"Y-yes sir? No wait, not sir because you don't like being called sir and I should learn to call you Burt because that is what you prefer. You find being called sir annoying and being called Burt more pleasing and, and, and" Blaine said as he looked down at the ground, averting Burt's gaze. Kurt would have been concerned about Blaine if he didn't find it so funny.

"Blaine" Burt said calmly, Blaine snapped his head up and met Burt's eyes.

"You are not in trouble, I was just going to say that it is good to see that you are wearing pants. Could have got very... uncomfortable for you otherwise" Burt said firmly, Blaine turned very pale and gave an understanding nod. Kurt tried to swallow down his laughter but it wasn't working that well; Burt quickly turned his gaze to Kurt.

"And you" Burt started.

"What did I do?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Don't be so mean to Blaine, he looks like he is about to pass out" Burt said, not trying to hide the amusement in his voice. Burt turned and walked up the remaining stairs before closing the door after him. Kurt looked over at Blaine and tried to suppress the grin on his face. Blaine let out a huge breath before slumping back down on the end of the bed and putting his head in his hands.

"Could've told me he was there" Blaine said pointedly, which just made Kurt smile wider.

"I was just about to tell you but you interrupted me. Besides I wouldn't give up anything to see that look on your face, which is pretty priceless" Kurt said as he smirked at Blaine, Blaine peaked through his fingers and glared at Kurt.

"I hate you; I swear your dad was going to murder me when he stopped on the stairs. Do you understand now why your dad freaks me out so much?" Blaine asked, Kurt bit his lip and nodded. Blaine sighed and put his head back in his hands before he started to mutter something.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" Kurt said lightly, "what are you even talking about?" Blaine started talking louder but it was muffled by his hands.

"Can't hear you" Kurt singsonged, Blaine groaned and looked up at Kurt.

"Just scolding myself because when you were bitting your lip all I could think about was crawling over towards you and kissing you senseless. Right after I feared for my life because of kissing your neck" Blaine whimpered, Kurt just laughed and crawled over to Blaine before pulling him into a hug.

"It's ok" Kurt said as he stroked Blaine's hair and hugging him to his chest. Blaine sat up straight and looked up at the stairs.

"It can't be" Blaine whispered, Kurt sat back a little and looked at Blaine.

"What can't?" Kurt asked quizzically, Blaine stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Yes it is" Blaine murmured in awe, Kurt continued to stare at Blaine with confusion.

"Mind filling me in?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked back at Kurt and smiled broadly.

"I'll be back later, don't go anywhere" Blaine said as he stepped on to the first step.

"Its 7:15 in the morning, the only place I'm going is back to sleep" Kurt grumbled before crawling back under the covers and snuggling up to his pillow, Blaine chuckled quietly before racing up the stairs. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. It was not exactly how he planned on waking up with Blaine but his face had been pretty funny. Kurt nuzzled his face into his pillow and eventually drifted back to sleep.

20 minutes later Blaine quietly walked back down the stairs; he smiled fondly when he saw Kurt sleeping easily. Blaine strode over to Kurt's bed and sat down next to him. Blaine leant down and gently kissed Kurt's forehead. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt try and find Blaine's lips still with his eyes closed; Blaine helped him out and chastely kissed his lips.

"This is better than dad's wake up call" Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine again.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Blaine said as he brushed a lock of hair off Kurt's face.

"Wait where did you go, you could have stayed with me" Kurt whispered before he yawned covering his mouth with his hand.

"I went up stairs and guess what" Blaine asked excitedly, Kurt peaked an eye open to see Blaine with an elated smile.

"I'm scared to know" Kurt mumbled before closing his eyes and turned his face into his pillow.

"Carole was cooking bacon" Blaine squealed, Kurt sighed and looked back at Blaine.

"She does that" Kurt said nonchalantly, Blaine's face fell a little before smiling dreamily.

"I think I ate like 3 bacon and egg sandwiches. I hate to fight Finn for them but he lost" Blaine said proudly.

"Congratulations" Kurt muttered sarcastically "wake me up when it's later". Kurt pulled the blanket up over him and hugged it to his chest.

"Oh no, Kurt you have to wake up!" Blaine said as he started to shake Kurt gently, Kurt just groaned and tried to hit Blaine.

"Go 'way" Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

"I brought you breakfast" Blaine announced.

"Coffee?" Kurt whispered hopefully, still with his head crammed against the pillow.

"Ah no coffee but I did bring you a bacon and egg sandwich" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Not breakfast without coffee" Kurt muttered "'sides I don't eat bacon".

"Why not, it's delicious" Blaine protested.

"Because it's fatty, greasy and disgusting" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Well you have to eat something, big day ahead of us" Blaine said as he pulled the blanket back off Kurt's shoulders.

"Cold, give it back" Kurt said curling up to try to remain warm.

"No but get up. You wanted to go shopping remember?" Blaine asked casually, Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine.

"Today is tomorrow isn't it?" Kurt asked, Blaine gave Kurt an awkward smile.

"Yes…" Blaine said slowly, Kurt stretched out his arms and legs before jumping out of bed and walking over to his closet.

"So reminding you about going shopping can get you out of bed but the allure of bacon does nothing?" Blaine asked as he started to eat the sandwich he brought down for Kurt. Kurt didn't answer Blaine; he opened up his closet and smiled fawning over his clothes.

"Did you miss me?" Kurt cooed as he stroked the sleeve of his black punk leather jacket.

"Don't be angry with me, I promise I'll wear you again" Kurt said as he ran his hand over his red chiffon scarf, Blaine looked at Kurt with a confuse glance.

"Are you talking to me?" Blaine asked curiously.

"No" Kurt said cheerfully as he carefully took a few coat hangers of clothes and hung them over his arm. Kurt walked over to the bathroom door and Blaine cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Where you going?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Shower, where I get to use hair spray and product and other glorious things" Kurt said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Blaine stood up from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What am I suppose to do while you're in the shower?" Blaine asked, the door opened and Kurt smiled evilly at Blaine.

"Go chat with dad" Kurt teased.

"Even if I was brave enough to do that, he isn't back yet" Blaine told, Kurt giggled a little an attempted to close the door but Blaine put his hand on the door stopping it from closing.

"Wait" Blaine said frantically, Kurt looked at him impatiently.

"I was thinking maybe since your dad was gone maybe I could get a proper kiss from you?" Blaine said sheepishly, Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine's face before moving a little closer to his face.

"Poor Blaine, poor naïve little Blaine, you lost all chance of that when you stole the blanket away from me" Kurt said as tapped Blaine's face with the palm on his cheek before slamming the door in his face. Blaine stood their dumbfounded; he heard the shower turn on and sighed.

"How long are you going to be?" Blaine shouted, trying to cover the disappointment in his tone.

"Hour, hour and a half" Kurt said simply, Blaine was sure he heard Kurt chuckling to himself; enjoying Blaine's pain far too much.

"Fine, I'll just go hang out with Finn and Rachel then; that'll be fun" Blaine said sarcastically, Kurt giggled to himself and started to shower. Blaine started muttering to himself and trudged up stairs.

Blaine had showered in the other bathroom and changed into clothes that he had deemed acceptable to be seen in. Blaine had been sitting in the lounge room, waiting for over an hour for Kurt to be ready but no such luck. Blaine looked a little panicked when Burt walked into the lounge room. Blaine immediately started to apologise to Burt about the morning, Burt just smiled and gently patted Blaine on the shoulder. Burt explained that after driving Blaine's car he saw that it was purely innocent and understood that nothing was going to happen. Blaine just looked at him skeptically.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Burt asked curiously if not a little amused.

"I'm just waiting for you to come in the lounge room brandishing a shot gun and ordering me out of the house" Blaine said seriously, Burt started to chuckle and cuffed Blaine on the shoulder.

"Waste of a shell" Burt said nonchalantly "besides Kurt really likes you and I would probably never he the end of it if I did do that".

"Yeah I get scarred of Kurt when he is angry too" Blaine admitted, Burt smiled and nodded, Burt looked around curiously.

"Where is Kurt?" Burt asked, Blaine just sighed.

"He is getting ready, apparently that means since he missed out yesterday on getting to wear his designer clothes and use his face stuff he is trying to cram it all in this morning" Blaine said tiredly.

"How long have you been waiting?" Burt asked in an amused tone, Blaine glanced down at his watch and frowned.

"An hour and 13 minutes" Blaine groaned and rested his head back against the couch.

"I honestly don't know how it takes him that long to get ready" Burt told, Blaine nodded.

"Oh you look amazing Kurt" Carole exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Thanks Carole, where's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He is finally ready" Blaine said excitedly, Burt chuckled quietly.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked as he walked into the lounge room. Blaine swore his jaw was on the ground by now, Kurt looked stunning. He was in a tight fitting short sleeved dark grey Henley shirt with a light blue distressed jean jacket with the sleeve rolled up just under his elbows. Blaine was in awe of his jeans, normally he loved seeing Kurt in his tight black skinny jeans but these were different. Kurt was wearing dark grey wet look jeans that looked like they moulded to him and clung to his ass in the most extraordinary way. Blaine was sure there was a big goofy smile on his face but he didn't care and he was pretty sure he was leering as well but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt.

"You didn't give him brain damage while I was down stairs did you?" Kurt asked as he started to stare at Blaine's strange expression.

"No he was fine a second ago" Burt said as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Blaine.

"I think he is staring at you" Burt told, Burt lightly cuffed him on the shoulder and stared at Blaine; Blaine jumped a little and looked at Burt.

"Completely platonic thoughts right Blaine?" Burt asked curiously, Blaine swallowed audibly and nodded.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, Blaine turned to Kurt but didn't look at him.

"Yes?" Blaine asked.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked skeptically still looking at Blaine with a worried expression. Blaine nodded and quickly got off the couch.

"Bye Burt" Blaine said with a curt wave and quickly made his way to the door. Kurt watched as Blaine walked out the door and shook his head; Kurt turned back to his dad and glared.

"I blame you for this" Kurt stated, Burt just looked confused.

"What did I do?" Burt asked curiously.

"I don't know yet but it is somehow your fault. I'll be back later before I go to Westerville" Kurt said as he turned to walk to the door before turning on his heels to look at Burt again.

"Blaine didn't grab his keys from you did he?" Kurt asked, Burt shook his head and reached in his pocket before giving the keys to Kurt. Kurt took them and quickly walked out side to find Blaine standing by his car. Blaine looked up when he heard Kurt approaching and looked him up and down once again.

"You're wearing the ray bans I gave you" Blaine said with a coquettish grin.

"Yeah I found them on my bedside table and decided to wear them" Kurt said trying to ignore Blaine's growing smile.

"I'm glad you are wearing them they make you look incredible" Blaine said appraisingly, Kurt looked at him skeptically and tried to get into the drivers side but was stop when Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked quizzically, Blaine just shook his head and started to roam his hands on Kurt's back pulling him closer.

"Just stand there and let me look at you" Blaine whispered, Kurt rolled his eyes and took Blaine's arms off from around him. Blaine let out a little whimper and looked at Kurt with hurt eyes.

"No you had your chance last night to get your hands on me" Kurt said and opened the driver's side door.

"Besides the day is a wasting and there is plenty of shopping to do, so get in" Kurt said smugly and gracefully got in the car. Blaine sighed and walked around to the passenger side and got in. Kurt started the car and reversed out of the drive way and made his way to the Lima mall.

"Wait why are you driving if this is my car?" Blaine asked as he placed his hand on Kurt's thigh.

"Did you not see your face before? I swear it looked like you had a stroke or something" Kurt teased.

"I'm sorry but look at you, wet look denim jeans. Kurt that's not fair, you shouldn't be allowed to wear them in public. You are going to cause a sex riot in the mall" Blaine told, Kurt laughed and pulled into the underground parking lot.

"I highly doubt that" Kurt said as he un-clicked his seat belt.

"Well maybe it will be a one person sex riot but why wait until we are in the mall?" Blaine said as he leant over to Kurt and kissed him on the lips. Kurt quickly leant out of the kiss and looked out of the window frantically.

"What?" Blaine asked quizzically and pouted a little.

"Blaine we can't be so care free out in public" Kurt reminded, still looking out the window to see if anyone was looking at them.

"But what about last Saturday at the market?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yes but we weren't in Lima then we were in Westerville, no one even battered an eyelash at us but it is a completely different story in Lima" Kurt said as he held Blaine's hand reassuringly.

"It shouldn't be though" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and rubbed his thumb soothingly over the top of his hand.

"I know, but that shouldn't stop us from having a good time out shopping today" Kurt said gently.

"Why don't we go shopping in Westerville then?" Blaine said hopefully, Kurt laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Because there are no good shops in Westerville and there is a mall here supplied with everything that I need to buy. Come on it'll be fun" Kurt cajoled, Blaine smiled weakly and un-clicked his seat belt.

"Blaine" Kurt said.

"It's ok, I was just kind of looking forward to being with you today but I forgot how backwards this town is" Blaine said tiredly.

"Yeah I know, but come on you like shopping so hopefully that will take your mind off everything for a while" Kurt said hopefully.

"No you like shopping, I just like when you come out of the change room and ask for my opinion" Blaine said with a sly smile.

"Well that wont be happening today" Kurt said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and put them in his pocket.

"Why? I thought we were shopping for you and I was just coming along" Blaine said confusedly.

"No the whole point of this shopping trip is because you have no clothes to wear on the weekend. Remember when you rang me on Thursday?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Maybe" Blaine mumbled "but that is because you stole all the clothes I use to wear"

"That would be because they are mine, so stop procrastinating and let's go shopping!" Kurt squealed and got out of the car.

"Yay" Blaine said sarcastically and followed Kurt into the mall.

"What about this?" Blaine asked as he held up a cream boater with red ribbon, Kurt stopped looking through the rack of clothes and frowned at the hat in Blaine's hand.

"Are you thinking about joining a barber shop quartet?" Kurt asked sarcastically, Blaine's smile fell into a confused expression.

"No" Blaine said slowly.

"Then put it back because it looks ridiculous" Kurt scolded and turned his attention back to the rack of clothes he was looking through.

"But I was thinking that hats could be my new thing, like my signature look" Blaine sat as he span the hat on his index finger, admiring it as it spun.

"I'm sure it could be but you will be single if you buy it" Kurt said nonchalantly as he picked a shirt off the rack and started to size it up by looking back and forth between Blaine and the shirt.

"You aren't seriously contemplating buying it, are you?" Kurt asked pointedly, Blaine took one long last look at the hat before placing it back on the hat mannequin.

"No" Blaine sighed out, Kurt smiled and thrusted the shirt into Blaine's hand.

"Good now hold this while I continue to look for more clothes" Kurt said before bouncing off towards another clothes rack, Blaine sighed and followed after Kurt. Blaine found Kurt hurriedly pushing garments back and forth on the rack before frowning and moving on to the next rack.

"Kurt are we almost done yet?" Blaine whined petulantly, Kurt just smirked and placed another shirt into Blaine's arms.

"We have only been shopping for 20 minutes and we haven't found anything for you yet" Kurt said as he pulled a pair of jeans off the rack and dropped them into Blaine's waiting arms.

"Light grey distressed jeans? These will look weird on me" Blaine complained.

"No they won't because I have excellent taste. Now is there anything that you desperately need?" Kurt asked as he walked off to look at some skate shoes on the wall.

"Maybe just more comfy clothes I can wear after school or some more jack- Ow" Blaine said as Kurt dropped a pair of heavy shoes onto the growing pile of clothes into Blaine's hands.

"This is getting heavy" Blaine complained.

"Stop whining you are worse than Finn" Kurt told before walking off to the hooded jackets, Blaine adjust the clothes in his arms and followed after Kurt.

"Do I have to try these on? Because I really can't be bothered to try them on" Blaine explained, Kurt proceeded to ignore him and searched through a table of clothes. Kurt looked through the table and picked up a thin black long sleeve Henley shirt, a turquoise singlet, a blue checked button up shirt, a dark green hoodie, a few different graphic tees, blue Levis and a white turtle neck woollen jumper.

"Are you done yet?" Blaine complained, Kurt sighed and pushed down on the pile of clothes in Blaine's hands.

"Change rooms now" Kurt ordered as he pushed Blaine's in the direction of the change rooms.

"Hey gay kid!" Kurt's face hardened and kept walking; Blaine turned to look but Kurt pushed him quickly and tried to get away.

"Wait up!" Kurt heard pounding foot steps behind him and walked faster.

"Stop" Kurt's heart sunk when a hand landed on his shoulder, Kurt turned slowly and he froze when he was confronted by a huge hulking figure in front of him.

"Azimio"


	35. Chapter 35

**hey guys, so i know i havent updated in a while, so hopefully this long chapter makes up for it. so leahmo34 said she was hoping the boys would make out soon, well there isnt much making out per sa in this chapter but hopefully you find it enjoyable.**

**so please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>'Azimio, Azimio why the fuck does that sound so familiar?' Blaine thought as he looked between Kurt and Azimio. Azimio was looking at Kurt with a gentle smile and looked a little perplexed by Kurt's countenance. Kurt had frozen solid with fear as soon as Azimio's hand came crashing down on Kurt's shoulder. He had turned paler than his usual self and Blaine couldn't figure it out.<p>

'Maybe he is a friend from school or something. Is he a new member in the glee club Kurt hasn't told me about?' Blaine asked in his head, Blaine looked at Kurt and saw that Kurt was now sporting a petrified expression. Blaine was starting to get concerned for Kurt.

'No he can't be a friend look at Kurt's face and oh, is that a guy wearing a letterman jacket? I think it is. He referred to Kurt as 'gay kid' as well. I thought only Karofsky was an ass to Kurt, why is this 'Azimio' guy even talking to Kurt'. Kurt looks like he doesn't even want to talk to this guy.

"Earth to gay kid" Azimio said as he clicked his fingers in front of Kurt's face, Kurt was still frozen with fear and didn't move. 'That's rude, don't click at him. I'll break those Vienna sausages you call fingers' Blaine growled in his head before turning and glaring at Azimio.

"His name is Kurt" Blaine stated and tried to look tough despite the fact he was holding a huge pile of clothes in his hands. Azimio turned his attention to Blaine and looked him up and down with a quizzical expression.

"And who do you think you are hobbit?" Azimio spat out "can't you see I'm trying to have a chat with my boy here?"

"Your boy?" Blaine asked skeptically, 'is he serious, by the look on Kurt's face that seemed to be the furtherest thing away from what you are to Kurt.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Azimio spat out. This just confused the hell out of Blaine even more. Who was this guy, he didn't look like one of Finn's friends. Well not one that he had met.

"If I hear that you are giving Kurt here any trouble I swear my fist will be through your head before you can even blink" Azimio said and curled his hand into a fist as if to drive his point home.

"Don't talk to him like that" Kurt said snapping out his zoned out state and glowering fiercely at Azimio

"Chill dude, I am just putting this midget here back in his place" Azimio said matter-of-factly and smirked dominantly at Blaine.

"Stop with the insults Azimio, pick on me that's fine but leave Blaine alone" Kurt told and looked pointedly at Azimio.

"Kurt I can defend myself" Blaine murmured, Kurt whipped his head around and glared at Blaine.

"Go to the change rooms, I'll be there in a minute" Kurt whispered and nudged Blaine in the direction of the change rooms.

"You seriously think I am going to leave you alone with that Azimio guy" Blaine asked as he looked behind Kurt to see Azimio staring at him with a confused expression. "And it's not ok if he picks on you".

"Blaine I'm not asking you, so please go I will be there in a minute" Kurt said and pushed Blaine a little firmer than before.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine, please" Kurt asked desperately, Blaine sighed but didn't move.

"Fine but if tries anything, you yell as loud as you can and I'll be right here-"

"Would you just go" Kurt hissed and looked a little scared when he turned back to Azimio. Blaine took one last look at Kurt before slowly walking off towards the change rooms. He saw Azimio smile at Kurt and was saying something Blaine couldn't hear. He saw Kurt smile a little but he was still ridged in his spot.

"Change room?" asked a guy behind the counter at the entrance of the hallway of change rooms, Blaine glanced at him briefly than back at Kurt who had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and was speaking very fast.

"Sorry what?" Blaine asked as he studied Azimio's hand gestures, motioning to Kurt than himself. Blaine wished he knew what the hell they were talking about.

"I said do you need a change room? You know so you can try on the mass of clothes in your hands. But I should warn you that there is a limit of 6 items per person per change room" the guy behind the counter announced.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever" Blaine said as he continued to watch Kurt and Azimio's interaction. He saw Kurt give Azimio a sarcastic smile which Blaine knew that nothing good come from that.

"So did you want that change room or were you just gonna stand there all day?" he asked, Blaine reluctantly tore his eyes away from Kurt to look at the guy. He looked at his name tag than used his charming smile.

"The change room sounds great Mark, thank you. Do you mind hanging them in there for me?" Blaine asked innocently, Blaine swore he saw Mark blush a little but took the heavy pile of clothes from his hands and walked off to a far change room. Blaine quickly returned to see Kurt giving Azimio a quizzical look with his arms despondently crossed in front of his chest. Blaine still had no idea who this Azimio guy claimed to be, he was a jock; obviously. He was tall and huge, he looked like he was either on the football team or the hockey team. Kurt looked so small next to him; Blaine started to feel queasy and a little nervous for Kurt. He wouldn't try anything in a store in the middle of the day, with security cameras and mall cops surrounding the shops. Plus there were a few people in the store so he wouldn't do anything to Kurt, even if he did want to. Blaine was confident Kurt could defend himself, couldn't he?

* * *

><p>"Would you just go?" Kurt said and pushed Blaine towards the change room. 'Why did you do that, you idiot? Now there is one against one, even with Blaine he the odds were stacked against you but he would be able to help you if things did take a turn for the worst.<p>

"He likes it rough" Azimio stated more than asked, Kurt crossed his arms tightly over his chest and glared at Azimio, trying to look tough and also trying not to throw up with fear.

"What do you want Azimio? Isn't it enough that you torture me at school that you have to come to the mall on the weekend and try and wreck my day?" Kurt asked pointedly, Azimio put his hands over his heart in dramatic gesture and feigned a wounded expression.

"Kurt, I'm hurt that you think that I torture you at school. I haven't even thrown you against a locker since you have been back from your posh little school you use to go to" Azimio said matter-of-factly.

"That is exactly what I am talking about" Kurt said pointedly, Azimio gave Kurt a confused look and leant against a clothes rack.

"So you" Azimio gestured to Kurt with his right hand "don't prefer that I'm" Azimio gestured to himself "not throwing you against lockers, or throwing you in the trash?" Azimio asked quizzically.

"It's not that I prefer being thrown in the trash or thrown against a locker, but what is with all the jocks being extremely nice to me. I would have been perfectly happy going back and receiving a sneer or getting a bumped in the shoulder walking along the corridor but this incessant niceness that has been radiating from the jocks is so bizarre. Why are you all doing it, because I am so perplexed by it all and I just want to understand" Kurt said earnestly, Azimio looked at Kurt and scratched his head; Kurt rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together.

"You are a jock, I forgot that I would have to dumb it down for you. Let me put this in terms even you could understand. You jock, me Kurt. Jock is confusing Kurt. Kurt is confused because jock is being very nice to Kurt" Kurt said as he was speaking to a small child. Azimio crossed his arms over his chest and looked annoyed at Kurt.

"I'm not that dumb, I can comprehend sentences. Besides the reason all the jocks are being nice to you is because you are boring to bully now and it's not fun anymore" Azimio said matter-of-factly.

"Because it was so much fun for all those involved previously" Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"Well maybe for you it wasn't but now it's not worth bullying you anymore. A couple of the guys have almost had their scholarships taken away because they almost got suspended for bullying some freshman. Besides when I bullied you, before I got away you always had a snippy comeback and it was starting to get annoying seeing that you were smarter than the average simpleton that roam the halls of McKinley" Azimio said casually, Kurt was silent for a second before subtly smiling.

"Is that a compliment?" Kurt asked in an amused tone.

"No! Anyway this isn't the reason I wanted to talk to you. You're gay right?" Azimio asked seriously, Kurt crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, right that much is obvious. But gay guys are suppose to know all about this fashion stuff right and you always dress weird so I figured you could help me" Azimio said matter-of-factly, Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Azimio.

"Yes I am good at this 'fashion stuff'" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well my brother is getting married next week and I have to get new clothes for the wedding. So which shirt should I go with, if it was up to me I would just wear my letterman jacket and jeans" Azimio stated. He held up two different shirts, one being a black long sleeve oxford with a silver and blue diagonally striped tie and a dark blue long sleeved oxford with an orange tie.

"Ok mashing the blue an orange together is just a fashion no no and is insulting my intelligence by you bringing it into my presence. So go with the black shirt, if you get a double breasted vest and matching blazer that would go together very nicely. But if you wanted me to give you a full make over I could be here all day" Kurt said indubitably, Azimio frowned and sighed putting the blue shirt back on the rack.

"What exactly is a vest?" Azimio asked quizzically, Kurt rolled his eyes and motioned to a mannequin.

"Oh, well I suppose I shouldn't keep you any longer. That guy has been staring at me the whole time we have been talking, Blaze was it?" Azimio asked as he gave a sarcastic wave to Blaine. Kurt turned to see Blaine leaning against the doorframe of the change room entrance with his arms crossed glaring at Azimio. Kurt sighed and turned back to Azimio.

"It's Blaine not Blaze" Kurt told.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now. Thanks for your help I guess" Azimio said with a shrug before walking off to the register. Kurt shook his head slightly and walked over to the change rooms. He couldn't believe it, that was the longest interaction he had ever had with Azimio and he was completely unscathed; not a single mark on his clothes or a hair out of place. Kurt did a once over and found himself completely unharm. Kurt still couldn't believe that the reason the jocks weren't bullying him anymore was because they found him boring now and they had actually became a bit more mature and were starting to realise the consequences of their actions. Kurt laughed quietly to himself and felt slightly giddy with excitement. Kurt walked towards the change rooms and continued to laugh to himself, so the jocks were starting to grow some brain cells and realise that their futures are important. Kurt laughed and walked past Blaine, you was giving Kurt a quizzical look as he took in his laughing boyfriend giddy expression.

"Coming?" Kurt asked curiously over his shoulder and continued to walk down the hallway of change rooms.

"Wait!" Blaine shouted as he grasped at Kurt's hand, Kurt stopped walking and turned to look at Blaine. He looked slightly frustrated and a bit concerned or adorable in Kurt's opinion.

"Yes?" Kurt asked sweetly and fluttered his eyelashes at Blaine.

"I am even more confused now" Blaine told.

"All you need to know is that I understand now that the jocks find it boring to bully me and that they think that I am very intelligent. I also know that now I finally get to shop and you are being my model today so stop procrastinating and start changing" Kurt said as he pushed Blaine softly into the change room before closing the curtain after him. Kurt sat down on the plush suede couch and crossed his leg over his knee.

"Wait" Blaine said and pushed the curtain open.

"Well if you want to change without the curtain closed then be my guest" Kurt said with a devious smile.

"Kurt please be serious for a second" Blaine said as he leant against the doorframe of the change room with his arms crossed.

"I am completely serious" Kurt said as he tried to put on a serious face but started to crack with laughter.

"Kurt" Blaine said firmly, Kurt took a deep breath then looked up at Blaine with an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry, i'm ok now. What would you like to talk about?" Kurt asked as he intertwined his fingers and sat them on top of his knees; Blaine tilted his head and continued to stare at Kurt.

"Why are you acting so weird? And what did that Azimio guy say to you?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

"I am not acting weird, I am just happy because I have been enlightened on the situation at school. Apparently I am boring to bully because I am so smart" Kurt said playfully.

"Now stop trying to avoid it and start changing" Kurt ordered and clapped his hands together excitedly, Blaine sighed and stood up straight.

"I should have known that I wouldn't win this" Blaine said and pushed the curtain across. Kurt felt a twinge of disappointment that Blaine closed the curtain but sat patiently waiting for Blaine to come back out. Kurt tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair and then looked at the time on his phone. Precisely 2 minutes had passed and Blaine wasn't out yet; Kurt groaned impatiently and began to tap his fingers faster.

"Are you almost done? There are plenty of other shops that I want to visit before we head back to Westerville" Kurt told as he looked studiously at the change room Blaine was in.

"Almost, buttons are confusing" Blaine shouted from the change room, Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back further against the couch. Blaine pushed open the change room and modelled the clothes he was wearing.

"What do you think? I really think that the Hawaiian shirt really brings out my eyes" Blaine said as he did a little turn, he tried to convey a serious face but broke out into a huge grin when he took in Kurt's horrified face.

"Who the hell gave you a Hawaiian shirt because I certainly didn't and you wasted two minutes changing into that, take it off before I burn it" Kurt said pointedly, Blaine smirked evilly at Kurt and winked.

"If you insist" Blaine said as he started to unbutton his shirt in a seductive way and winked at Kurt with a sultry smile.

"I am not turned on at all, go back in there and change into something that is more ascetically pleasing" Kurt told and pointed to the change room.

"Fine but I think I will buy this shirt anyway, it is quite comfortable" Blaine said casually glancing down at shirt then back to Kurt, Kurt define his glare and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"I'm joking, calm down" Blaine laughed and walked back into the change room before closing the curtain behind him. Kurt sighed and slouched against the arm of the couch. Kurt heard Blaine shuffling around in the change room and looked up to see the curtain moving.

"What about this?" Blaine asked as he walked out in a black and white striped t-shirt.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Kurt asked as he looked up to meet Blaine's hopeful eyes.

"Of course" Blaine said with a charming smile.

"Are you trying to look like a zebra?" Kurt asked seriously, Blaine smile fell and he looked down at his outfit. The black and white shirt over a pair of black trousers and white shoes made him look comical.

"Hey you picked out these clothes" Blaine said defensively.

"Yes but I didn't know you would be this bad at putting together a normal ensemble" Kurt said as he glanced at Blaine's clothes again.

"Fine I'll put something else on" Blaine said exasperatedly and pushed the curtain back across.

"How you managed to choose that particular array out of all the clothes in there is beyond me" Kurt said as he pulled out his phone to check the time again.

"I just grabbed the first things I could see" Blaine answered.

"Obviously" Kurt muttered.

"Ha ha you're so funny" Blaine said sarcastically, Kurt smiled to himself and looked at the curtain infront of Blaine's change room.

"You better be trying on something decent, I don't think that my eyes could bare another horrendous outfit" Kurt said seriously, Kurt heard Blaine chuckle from the change room.

"What about when you said I looked cute in anything?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I'm not denying that you don't look cute, it's just the outfits that are taking away your cuteness" Kurt stated, Blaine popped his head out from the curtain and gave Kurt a sheepish look.

"These are too tight; can you get me a bigger size?" Blaine asked embarrassedly.

"What are you trying on?" Kurt asked curiously.

"The skinny jeans" Blaine said as he looked down at his pants before looking back at Kurt.

"Blaine they are skinny jeans, they are suppose to be tight" Kurt assured.

"Yes, well I think these are cutting off the circulation in my legs" Blaine explained "besides I can get them buttoned up".

"Did you want me to help you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Sure, but I still think they are too small" Blaine explained, Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into the change room with Blaine.

"Why are you still in that shirt, take it off" Kurt said once he got into the change room and closed the curtain.

"Because I was focused on trying to force these jeans to button up" Blaine told, Kurt just rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt.

"Kurt, you haven't even offered to buy me a drink yet and you are already trying to take my clothes off" Blaine teased.

"Not trying, succeeding. Anyway you know I am handsy when I dress people so you are no different. Now put this on" Kurt said as he handed Blaine a black long sleeve Henley, Blaine just smirked at Kurt and waited.

"You want it on so bad, you put it on me" Blaine challenged, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are such a child" Kurt told as he put Blaine's arms through the sleeves.

"Exactly, because children can't dress themselves" Blaine said smugly, Kurt sighed and put the shirt over Blaine's head and straightened it up once it was on.

"Now I remember why I like going shopping with you" Blaine said as he looked down at Kurt's hands roaming slowly over his chest fixing the seams of the shirt.

"I'm not even doing anything though" Kurt said as he unbuttoned the top two buttons on Blaine's shirt.

"Yes, nothing at all" Blaine said sarcastically, Kurt continued to fossick with the shirt before frowning.

"Take it off" Kurt said as he took his hands off Blaine's chest.

"I thought this shirt looked nice" Blaine said as he looked in the mirror on the wall of his change room.

"It does, but I want to see you in something else. Now take it off" Kurt said impatiently, Blaine smirked at Kurt and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fine" Kurt said exasperatedly and lifted the shirt over Blaine's head and threw it on the ground. Blaine thought this was the perfect opportunity and pushed Kurt up against the wall and kissed his neck, slowly making his way down to Kurt's shoulder and pushing himself up against Kurt's torso.

"Blaine" Kurt hissed breathlessly with shock but not stopping Blaine from what he was doing.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed and made his way up to Kurt's neck and softly bitting just under Kurt's earlobe, Blaine heard Kurt whimper quietly than try and take a deep breath.

"We can't do this here, besides i'm not finished shopping yet" Kurt said shakily as Blaine gently nibbled at Kurt's earlobe.

"You want to keep shopping when we can continue to do this?" Blaine whispered breathily in Kurt's ear and grinded his hips against Kurt's. Kurt put his hand over his mouth to hide any noise that was about to come out of his mouth and swallowed it down.

"Do you need any help in there?" Mark asked from the other side of the change room.

"No!" Kurt said quickly and tried to push Blaine off him.

"Ok just ask if you do" Mark said and walked off, Blaine chuckled to himself and went to go back to the tender spot on Kurt's neck he was working on before but was stopped by Kurt's hands on his bare chest.

"No you had your fun and you should know better than to do that when I am clothes shopping" Kurt said as he turned to grab a shirt off the hook on the wall.

"But I am not finished and you were the one last night who wanted to. So I am only giving you what you want" Blaine said as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of the shirt Kurt was holding.

"Yes but that was in the safety of my bedroom and tonight we will be in the safety of your dorm room unless you go into responsible Blaine mode and ruin my fun" Kurt said as he started to button up the buttons on the deep purple oxford shirt.

"No that wont happen, I don't even care if Wes is in the room. I desperately want, no need to get my hands on you" Blaine said hurriedly, Blaine didn't miss the subtle smirk on Kurt's face as he buttoned up the last button on the shirt.

"Good, good" Kurt said in an amused tone.

"But I wouldn't mind if we started earlier" Blaine said as he placed his hands on either side of Kurt's hips and winked.

"No, that is not a good idea. We almost got caught before and I really don't want to be caught half naked with you in a change room. What excuse could I possibly come up with?" Kurt asked as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"That there were no change rooms left and you were trying on a shirt" Blaine said smugly.

"Even with that 'fool proof' excuse" Kurt said sarcastically "it's not going to happen. So the sooner we get your clothes, the sooner we can leave".

"Really?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Really, now pretend to be interested while I put you in various clothes" Kurt said as he took the shirt off Blaine was wearing.

"I won't have to feign interest if you keep undressing and not just with your eyes" Blaine said as he watched Kurt put another shirt over his head and slip his arms through the holes.

"That is so lame" Kurt laughed as he turned back to the hook and grabbed the dark blue hoodie.

"It's not lame, I think it was incredibly endearing and was well executed" Blaine said matter-of-factly, Kurt snorted a laugh before hastily putting the hoodie over Blaine's head.

"Ow" Blaine said as he started to rub his head, Kurt took that arm and threaded it through the sleeve.

"Call it karma for being so lame" Kurt said sarcastically as he pulled down the hoodie and than cuddled Blaine. Nuzzling his head against his shoulder and tightly squeezing his midsection. Blaine was a little confused by the action but hugged Kurt back anyway.

"Not that this isn't a welcomed response but what happened to trying the clothes on as fast as we could then leaving?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt rolled his eyes and lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder but left his arms around him.

"You seriously think that I would let you buy a hoodie without me testing out the softness of it?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Oh, so I gather that this is soft enough to pass your standards" Blaine asked as he pulled Kurt closer to him and smiled dreamily at him.

"Yes" Kurt said simply and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips. Blaine went to follow Kurt's lips but Kurt leant his head back and started to giggle.

"You only have to get the skinny jeans buttoned up and then we can leave" Kurt reminded.

"We will be here all day then, I am telling you they are too small and I need a bigger size" Blaine said petulantly and started to pout a little, Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at Blaine.

"You never need a bigger size; you probably made the rookie mistake of just assuming they didn't fit because you didn't put them on right" Kurt stated.

"How can you put on jeans the wrong way?" Blaine asked quizzically, Kurt rolled his eyes and gently braced Blaine against the wall. Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt and the want in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Correct me if i'm wrong but wouldn't this be the right way to go about it if we were trying to get the jeans off?" Blaine asked curiously as he started to lightly trail his finger tips up Kurt's hips. Kurt rolled his eyes and swatted Blaine hands away.

"Stop that and I think I know what I am doing, I am a fricking connoisseur of skinny jeans" Kurt said matter-of-factly as he started to play with the waistband of Blaine's underwear. The light touch of Kurt's finger tips slowly running over the sensitive area made Blaine squirm a little with delight.

"Um" Blaine said breathlessly, had he really been holding his breath trying to control his actions? "What are you doing?"

"The waistband was folded over, so I am fixing it" Kurt said unperturbed and smoothed it down. Blaine looked away and tried not to focus on Kurt's hands, anything but Kurt's hands. Blaine started to count the curtain rings on the rod of the dressing room door but that was disturbed when he saw Kurt crouch down on his knees.

_Blaine __this __is __not __a __fantasy __coming __true,__so __stop __it! _Blaine chanced a look down and noticed that Kurt was lining up the inseam at his knee.

_God,__please __don't __go __any __higher._ But obviously Kurt couldn't hear him and he moved his hands up to the outside seam of the skinny jeans.

_Wait __they __moved,__where__'__d __they __go?_ Blaine looked down to see Kurt looking at the jeans with a nonplussed expression.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked kind of missing Kurt's hands on his legs.

"Two things" Kurt started, an amused smirk playing at his lips. "As tight as these jeans are, they are certainly not the tightest I have ever seen and it has been atleast a whole minute without you complaining about wanting to leave" Kurt teased as he placed his hands on Blaine's upper thigh, Blaine pressed his lips together and nodded, not trusting himself to say anything not knowing what obnoxious noise could possibly come out of his mouth. Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave him a baffled look.

"What? No snippy comeback or cheesy one liner. I think you're going soft on me" Kurt said in an amused tone as his fingers crept ever so slightly up the inside of Blaine's thigh. Blaine made a choked sort of noise which Kurt took as a noise of agreement. But Blaine was going anything but soft, quite the opposite if Kurt kept this up.

"See now they will fit, just button them up" Kurt told, Blaine looked down at the now tighter jeans then they previously were and grimaced.

"Umm" Blaine whispered as he continued to stare down at his pants trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get them buttoned up.

"Oh my god you are such a child" Kurt scolded and gripped at the button of the jeans and the other side and tried to button them together. Oh god that was the last thing Blaine wanted to happen.

_Think of something else Blaine, something boring. Maths homework, Mr Hensley's geography class, listening to Charlotte ramble. Where the hell was Burt when you needed him to ruin a moment? Even Wes, just don't let me ruin this jeans. _

"Ok so maybe they are a little snug but I think I can get them buttoned up" Kurt said as he continued to try and force them together. Blaine tried to breathe in and try and hurry it along.

"Yes, finally" Kurt exclaimed as he looked down at Blaine's with a slight preen.

"But the zip is another matter" Kurt said as he grasped the top of Blaine's jeans with one hand, pressing it slightly against Blaine's lower abdomen and took the zipper in his other hand. Blaine was starting to wonder if Kurt was doing this on purpose as his hand that was holding zipper started to firmly press up against his cock and wiggled his hand trying to zip it up.

"Maybe the zip is broken or something, it's like something is blocking it. But it doesn't look broken" Kurt said as he started to inspect it before shrugging it off and trying to tug the zip up. Blaine couldn't take much more of this, Kurt's deft movements were starting to obscene things to Blaine and he wasn't sure if he could control himself that much longer. Holding back moans was already getting to be too much for him.

"Oh my god would it just come up already" Kurt said as he continued to try and tug it up, Blaine was just about to reassure Kurt that something had already come up but was stopped when Kurt palmed his cock and continued to play with the zip. Blaine had to stop this now. This was torture to Blaine, he never knew controlling himself would hurt this much.

"Kurt!" Blaine hissed quietly and took Kurt's hands in his.

"What? I think I almost had the zipper up" Kurt said as he snatched his hands back tried to go back to the zipper before Blaine stopped him again.

"I don't want to ruin a pair of jeans I don't own" Blaine said firmly, Kurt scrutinized Blaine's face for a few seconds before realisation crossed over his face and covered his mouth with his hands to try and suppress the giant grin on his face.

"Shut up" Blaine told, Kurt started to giggle.

"Shut up, this is all your fault" Blaine snapped petulantly and pouted a tiny bit. Kurt just started to protrude with uncontrollable giggles and kept smirking at Blaine.

"Shut up" Blaine told firmly, Kurt hiccuped a few more giggles before smirking at Blaine.

"You're hard" Kurt whispered and started to crack up with immature giggles again. Blaine groaned in frustration and glared at Kurt, which made him laugh more.

"How could you not feel it? You had your hand on me the whole time" Blaine asked curiously, Blaine looked at Kurt who had a composed look on his face.

"Well?" Blaine asked impatiently, Kurt's composed face slipped away quickly and started to grin again.

"You're hard" was all Kurt could say, Blaine growled again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Get out, I don't think I want to shop with you anymore" Blaine said as he pushed Kurt through the curtain. He saw Kurt stumble over to the couch and fall down onto it in a fit of giggles. Blaine sighed and pulled the curtain across quickly. Blaine tried to rip off the offending pair of jeans and threw them on the floor, Blaine changed back into his looser jeans and graphic tee; Blaine could still hear Kurt outside. Blaine waited a couple of minutes until he knew he had calmed down and was able to go out in to the view of the public eye. Blaine gathered up the clothes in the change room and walked towards the entrance of the change rooms.

"Wait!" Kurt called after Blaine and started running after him. Blaine ignored him and walked up to mark.

"How'd you go? Did everything fit ok?" Mark asked curiously, Blaine ignored Kurt as he started to giggle immaturely again.

"Not everything" Blaine muttered, Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt's giggles got louder. Mark gave a quizzical look to Kurt before turning back to Blaine.

"It's ok, I don't know him" Blaine assured; Mark gave him a disbelieving look but didn't question it.

"I can put back the items that didn't fit" Mark offered, Kurt continued to titter in the background.

"Thank you" Blaine said as he placed the jeans on the counter and walked off. Blaine didn't notice that Kurt picked them back up before following after him. Blaine walked faster, trying to get a bit of gap between him and Kurt. But failed when Kurt ran up behind him and cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Come on Blainey, its funny" Kurt cooed sarcastically before he started to snigger, Blaine rolled his eyes and walked up to the register where a young brunette girl was waiting behind her register.

"How are you today?" she asked energetically as Blaine dropped the bundle of clothes onto the counter.

"Fine th-"

"He is very happy" Kurt answered before smiling to himself.

"I'm fine thank you" Blaine said firmly, glaring at Kurt before smiling back at the girl. She looked a little flushed when Blaine smiled at her before scanning the items of clothing and started to put them in a bag.

"Oh and these too" Kurt said as he dropped the jeans on to the counter.

"They didn't fit" Blaine stated, Kurt smirked at Blaine and wiggled his eyebrows.

"They will when you aren't in such a… good mood" Kurt said slyly, the girl scanned the jeans and put them in the bag.

"I hate you" Blaine said and turned back to the girl.

"So those 16 items come to $314.95" the girl said looking up from the screen with a warm smile.

"I honestly don't know what I bought" Blaine muttered to himself.

"Oh and these as well" Kurt said as he put a pair of leather studded fingerless gloves on the counter.

"I'm not buying you anything" Blaine told as he pulled out his wallet from his jeans pocket.

"Yes you are" Kurt said as he pushed the gloves towards the girl behind the counter.

"No i'm not" Blaine said and pulled them back.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"You said you would buy me something nice when we went shopping last night and I want those. So I'll take those please" Kurt said with his award winning smile and handed them to the girl. The girl looked at Blaine for guidance of what to do. Blaine just sighed and nodded once. The girl scanned them through and put them in one of the bags.

"That comes to $349.95" the girl said simply.

"Pick the most expensive thing in the shop" Blaine said under his breath as he opened his wallet and pulled out his credit card.

"Hey, you thief" Kurt said as he snatched Blaine's wallet from his hands, Blaine rolled his eyes and swiped his card through the machine.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical seeing that you just stole my wallet?" Blaine asked.

"No because I didn't steal someone's most prized photo" Kurt explained, Blaine took his wallet back; stuffing his card back into the slot before looking at the picture. It was the picture of Blaine kissing Kurt's cheek or the photo Grant had found before punching Blaine in the face.

"I had another picture in there but I like that one better" Blaine said as he snapped his wallet shut and put it back in his pocket.

"Well it's my photo and I want it back" Kurt stated, the long receipt printed out of the machine and was put into one of the various bags. Kurt and Blaine picked up the bags and muttered a goodbye before walking out of the shop.

"Good luck trying to get it back" Blaine challenged.

"I'll steal it when you are sleeping" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Well I sleep with one eye open so I'd be careful if I was you" Blaine told as the walked down the escalator and into the underground car park.

"You know I could just make a duplicate and give you a copy" Kurt said as they walked down the line of cars searching for Blaine's.

"I suppose I could live with that. I rather like that photo" Blaine said as he clicked the clicker on his car keys and opened the door before putting the bags in the back seat.

"I do too" Kurt said as he placed his bags in the car.

"I'll do it tomorrow" Blaine said as he sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Ok" Kurt said a tiny smirk growing on his face.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked sweetly as Blaine pulled out of the spot and started the drive back to Westerville.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked as he checked the traffic flow before pulling on the road.

"You were hard!" Kurt shouted and fell back into his fit of giggles.


	36. Chapter 36

**hey guys! so i know it has been a long time but here is the next chapter, so i think there will be 3 more chapters and then the story is over so hopefully you can stick out til then if you dont get bored with the story lol. so hopefully you like this chapter and tell me what you think. so this is chapter doesnt have a happy klaine ending but it is coming [no pun intended lol]**

**so tell me what you think.**

**oh and p.s. on the episode mash off, when kurt was giving his speech; did anyone else think it was weird that blaine and finn were sitting together and smiling and looking like they were best friends? i dunno just thought it was weird since finn was being a douche to blaine like 20 minutes prior in the episode**

* * *

><p>"Kurt it's been two and a half hours, are you going to get over it any time soon?" Blaine asked agitatedly as he grabbed some of the shopping bags out of the back seat. Kurt started to giggle again as he pulled his bag out of Blaine's car and shook his head. Blaine just sighed as he shut his car door closed.<p>

"It's not like it's never happened before Kurt" Blaine told. After Kurt remembered he had to go back to his house, say goodbye to his dad and pack a bag for the night, they were finally in Westerville. Kurt would sit in the passenger seat and would chance a glance at Blaine every so often before he would start to giggle uncontrollably. Blaine thought for the first half hour it was cute but now it was just annoying. Blaine locked his car and started to walk towards the building without waiting for Kurt.

"Wait!" Kurt shouted as he continued to laugh and run after Blaine. Blaine didn't stop and just kept walking but Kurt was fast. Kurt stopped Blaine and smiled up at him.

"Blaine don't be so cranky, you weren't when we were shopping" Kurt teased; Blaine groaned and went to turn to walk off before Kurt stopped him.

"Stop, stop ok. It's funny" Kurt assured.

"Evidently" Blaine muttered under his breath, Kurt rolled his eyes and cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand.

"Blaine, do you want to know why it's so funny?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I could think of a dozen reasons why you would think it was funny" Blaine said emphasizing on the word you.

"Would you stop sulking, Mr. Grumpy gills" Kurt said as he pinched Blaine's cheek, Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hand off his face.

"You need to stop watching Finding Nemo all the time" Blaine scolded, Kurt tried not to smile but he couldn't help it.

"Never ever going to happen and you are wrong; there is only two reasons why I find it so funny" Kurt said matter-of-factly, Blaine gave Kurt a sceptical look and tried to cross his arms but stopped when the shopping bags got in the way.

"Really, just two?" Blaine asked sarcastically, Kurt nodded and a huge grin spread expansively across his face.

"Yes the first reason is, in all my life I have never had a boner blocking a zip and that includes mornings with having morning wood" Kurt tried to say but came out staggered through laughs, Blaine groaned and tried to walk away.

"Oh Blaine, in all of your built up sexual frustration you forget that I had a second reason" Kurt said as he walked with a spring in his step after Blaine.

"I don't wanna hear it" Blaine said petulantly as he walked through the front entrance of Dalton. Kurt walked through the door and smiled at Blaine.

"Oh I think you do" Kurt said knowingly, Blaine raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Kurt.

"Oh really and why would that be?" Blaine asked sarcastically, Kurt hoisted up his duffle bag and swung it around on to his back. Blaine watched him as Kurt stepped towards him.

"Because in your haste to throw me out of the change room you didn't stop to think once that I could have helped... relieve the situation" Kurt said suggestively as he slowly stroked his index finger down Blaine's torso while smirking playfully at Blaine. Blaine followed Kurt's finger with his eyes as they came to a stop on his jeans button, slightly delving under the fabric.

"But you were in such a rush to get me out of the room I just guessed that you didn't want me to help" Kurt said as he quickly retracted his hand from Blaine's jeans, causing Blaine to snap his head up to watch Kurt walking up the stairs.

"Wait!" Blaine shouted as he ran towards the stairs, the bags in his hands knocking against his knees. Kurt stopped half way up the stairs, turned and smiled coquettishly at Blaine. Blaine felt his heart stutter slightly when he saw that smile but managed to control it and hoped Kurt didn't notice.

"Yes?" Kurt asked innocently but his smile suggested otherwise. Blaine raced up the stairs and stood on the stair below the one Kurt was on.

"What exactly did you have in mind when you wanted to help?" Blaine asked breathily, Blaine didn't want to admit it but he could feel himself getting hard just by thinking of what Kurt had implied. Kurt stepped down to the stair Blaine was on and wrapped one hand around the back of Blaine's neck while the other one started to trace little circles over Blaine's chest.

"Well, I didn't really have anything in particular I was going to do, I was just going to go by feel" Kurt breathed as his hand drifted down Blaine's torso and started to gently run his finger just below the waistband of Blaine's jeans. Blaine involuntary jerked his hips forward and heard his breathing catch.

"But knowing that you would have never gone for something like that, I just threw my plan to the wind and just by looking at you now I can tell that you wouldn't want me to act on my urges, would you?" Kurt asked impishly in Blaine's ear as he pressed his chest up against Blaine's with his hand resting just under the button of Blaine's jeans. Blaine couldn't take it anymore and being in a place where he could take Kurt up on his offer he took no time to think. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked in shock.

"My room" Blaine stated as he trudged up the stairs and turned down a corridor.

"Finally" Kurt said exasperatedly and ran down the hallway slightly pulling Blaine with him.

"What happened to your little act back there" Blaine asked curiously as he turned left leading into another corridor.

"Oh it's still in effect, I just don't think it would be all that appropriate if I put my hand down your pants in the middle of the foyer" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Oh" Blaine said a little surprised and quickly came to a stop outside of his door. Blaine rifled through his jeans looking for his keys, Kurt was starting to get bored so he pushed Blaine up against the door and started to kiss his neck. Blaine moaned quietly and fumbled with the key trying to get in the lock of the door. Kurt kissed his way up to Blaine's earlobe and started to suck on it flicking his tongue occasionally over the shell of Blaine's ear. Blaine felt his knee's buckle slightly as Kurt stroked his hand down and gripped his hand on Blaine's ass, digging in his nails. Blaine quickly rammed the key in the lock and turned the key. Blaine turned the handle and brought Kurt's lips up to meet his. Blaine walked backwards into the room and kicked the door closed with his leg. Blaine cupped Kurt's face and placed a fiery kiss to Kurt's lips; Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth and lightly tickled his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip.

"Ahem" Sophie said awkwardly, Blaine quickly broke away from Kurt and took a small step away from him. Blaine looked around to see Sophie, David and Charlotte spread out over the room looking at them with confused stares.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here" Blaine said sheepishly as he started to blush deeply.

"Obviously" Charlotte said as she looked at Blaine.

"Cock blocked again, I see a pattern forming" Kurt muttered in his ear before taking the bags from Blaine's arms and placed them on the floor.

"Umm so what have you been doing today?" Sophie asked still a little awkwardly, Blaine scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

"Not each other obviously" David said under his breath, Blaine blushed deep crimson and continued to look at the ground.

"We went shopping actually, Blaine seemed to enjoy it" Kurt said, Blaine didn't need to look up to see the huge smile that would be on Kurt's face.

"But Blaine doesn't like shopping. Believe me I have tried to get him to go with me before" Sophie stated as she looked accusingly at Blaine.

"Well he enjoyed himself very much today" Kurt said amusedly, Blaine snapped his head up and clapped his hands together effectively ending the conversation.

"As amazing as this discussion is, where is Wes?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Right here Blaine; oh gosh don't you look darling today. Just like you stepped out of the cover of a magazine and right into our little dorm room and Kurt don't you just look as fabulous as ever. Your hair is perfectly quaffed and that outfit is to die for, don't tell me you picked it out yourself; you are a saucy little fashionista aren't you?" Wes asked rhetorically, Blaine shared a worried look with Kurt and looked back at Sophie for an answer. Sophie just sighed and came to a seated position on the bed.

"Wes and David have a bet going" Sophie told with a roll of her eyes.

"Do I even want to know what it is about?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Probably not but I'm going to tell you. David bet Wes that Wes couldn't say 50 compliments by 6:00pm. So he only has to get through another 26 in half an hour" Sophie told.

"Right, so... are you all planning on staying in here all afternoon?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Well we were actually" David said as he looked between Kurt and Blaine sceptically as he saw Blaine's face fall into a petulant frown.

"We aren't leaving just so you can get it on" Sophie told.

"But why?" Blaine whined, everyone started to snigger but Kurt just slipped his hand into Blaine's and gave him an equally pissed off and sympathetic look.

"Because it's more fun to torture you" David told, Blaine scowled fiercely at David and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand.

"Jeeze Blaine calm down, we are all leaving at 6:00pm if Wes can complete the bet. So let's see what's in those bags" Charlotte said as she hopped off Wes's bed and walked over to one of the bags and started shuffling through it. Blaine pouted and made his way over to his desk chair. Blaine watched as Kurt, Sophie and Charlotte started going through the bags. Charlotte would coo over a shirt or Sophie would ask Wes for his opinion and he would give an exaggerated over the top response. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and let his head fall back and stare at the ceiling. Blaine almost had to laugh to himself, how did he even think that he would be that lucky to come back to an empty dorm room on a Saturday afternoon. Blaine let out an annoyed sigh and closed his eyes.

"Kurt those gloves look amazing and totally compliment your outfit; you must put them on right this second" Wes said jubilantly.

"I don't really want to wear them" Kurt told.

"You made me buy them for you and you don't want to wear them?" Blaine asked sceptically still staring at the roof with his eyes closed.

"I do, I just don't want them to get them dirty" Kurt explained, Blaine was confused by what Kurt said.

"How would you get them dirty?" Blaine asked curiously, Blaine jumped a little when he felt a warm breath ghost over his neck.

"Use your imagination" Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine on the cheek, Blaine smirked a little and opened his eyes to look at Kurt who was now on the other side of the room.

"Come on Wes you have 2 minutes left and 5 compliments left" Sophie said checking her watch. Wes leapt over to Sophie and pulled her into a hug before dipping her.

"Oh my gorgeous, beautiful, amazing girlfriend with smouldering good looks and amazing figure; how did I get so lucky to be in your outstanding presences, they say it's love but I know it's so much more" Wes said dramatically before leaning down to kiss Sophie.

"David please don't ever dare him to do this ever again, I don't think I could go through it again" Charlotte chided as she glared at Wes and Sophie who were still kissing.

"Not to use your words against you but; ahem?" Kurt said loudly, Wes leant out of the kiss looking a little breathless. Wes gently stood Sophie up to reveal her brightly blushing face.

"Just got swept up in the moment" Wes said as he straightened his shirt.

"Sure" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Ok if I remember correctly, I just won the bet so David I believe we are going to the movies which is so kindly being paid by you" Wes said as he walked over to his bedside table and picked up his phone.

"You're leaving?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I'll miss you too" Wes said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah sure just get going, you know how movies always start right on time" Kurt said trying to hurry them up. They all stood up from their places around the room and walked towards the door. Blaine thought he was in clear when David turned to Blaine and smiled.

"Hey can you text me the football game's scores through the night?" David asked curiously as he fixed his collar over his jacket.

"Oh the game!" Blaine said excitedly looking over at his TV before he heard Kurt clear his throat.

"Oh the game" Blaine said regretfully.

* * *

><p>Wes felt his heart drop when he heard David remind Blaine about the football game. David gently closed the door and started to walk up to Wes, as soon as David was next to Wes; Wes thumped him hard with his fist.<p>

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" David yelled as he started to rub his shoulder. Sophie and Charlotte looked back sceptically from a few feet away before returning to their conversation.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Wes asked rhetorically.

"What did I do?" David asked defensively, Wes just growled and rolled his eyes.

"You seriously don't see what you have done do you?" Wes asked, David shook his head and continued to stare at Wes.

"You know how much Blaine likes football" Wes said haughtily.

"Yeah" David said slowly, still confused at what Wes had implied. An enlightened look crossed over David's face and he started to smirk at Wes.

"Ha ha Kurt is screwed" David said amusedly and went to walk off but Wes gripped his forearm and held him back.

"No he isn't and that is the point, you might not share a room with Blaine but I do. Blaine is going to be so obsessed with the game he is going to forget that Kurt is in the room. Then when Kurt leaves tomorrow and Blaine realises that he was so stupid and didn't get any from Kurt he is going to whine about it all week. I don't think I can go through that; Blaine is smart I know that but you just ruined everything and do you know how psychotic Kurt is going to get for you ruining their evening?" Wes whispered hastily trying to keep his voice out of ear shot from Sophie and Charlotte. Guilt quickly covered David's features as he took in what Wes was saying.

"I fucked up didn't I?" David asked nervously.

"Yes you did, big time" Wes told, David let out an exasperated sigh and started to slowly walk down the corridor.

"I just hope Blaine is smart enough to choose Kurt over the game" David whispered as they got nearer to their girlfriends.

"I'll bet you $20 that Blaine watches the game and pisses Kurt off" Wes challenged; David smirked imperiously at Wes and extended his hand.

"You're on"

* * *

><p>Kurt was so sure, so sure that his amazing evening was just about to start when David had to open his big stupid mouth and ruin everything. Blaine had been looking guilty ever since they had left and tried to smile at Kurt. Kurt couldn't look at him and started to pace the small distances of the dorm room. Blaine would let out an exasperated sigh every so often and Kurt would just scowl, he knew there was a reason he had such a strong hatred towards sports.<p>

"Kurt just stop" Blaine told tiredly, Kurt just shook his head and placed his fist against his mouth before leaning against it in thought. Kurt had to think about this logically, he knew Blaine was in love with football so he knew he wouldn't miss the game, especially it was favourite team that was playing tonight. Kurt also knew that the commercials in between were short so that didn't leave alot of time to do anything. The only thing that Kurt thought was rational was breaking the TV so Blaine wouldn't have anything to watch it on but then remembered that he could just easily go into David's room. Kurt kept pacing back and forth in front of Blaine, trying to think of something and kept coming up empty.

"Kurt" Blaine said as he grabbed on to Kurt's hand and pulled him down to sit on his knees.

"Stop ok" Blaine said as he cupped Kurt's cheek, Kurt shook his head and tried to get off Blaine's knee only to be pulled down again.

"I don't want to watch the stupid game" Kurt muttered petulantly, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him against his chest. Kurt sighed and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder before nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck.

"I could have just stayed in Lima if I wanted to watch the stupid game but no I had to come here and wait even longer because you want to watch the game and not touch me" Kurt spat out.

"Kurt-"

"No Blaine, do you know how frustrating it is? I want to be with you and you seem like you don't want to be with me, do you know how that makes me feel?" Kurt asked desperately, Blaine just hugged Kurt closer to him and kissed his temple.

"Kurt you know I want to be with you and I don't understand why you would think any different. I thought about just taking you before not even caring that everyone else was in the room but you know I can't do that" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt just sighed into Blaine's neck and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Because you're annoying" Kurt muttered.

"Well I wasn't going to say annoying but I guess that fits" Blaine said with a quiet laugh. Kurt sighed and turned to look up at Blaine.

"Can't you just skip this game and not watch it? I know you are sports fanatic but it's just one game" Kurt pleaded; Blaine smiled awkwardly before shaking his head.

"I cant, it's the game before the super bowl and I want to see which team gets in. Besides David wants to know what the score is through the night" Blaine explained, Kurt just pouted and didn't respond. Kurt felt Blaine's arm twist around him and saw Blaine checking his watch

"I know you're gonna hate me but the game starts in a minute" Blaine told, Kurt just sighed and stood up from Blaine's knees. Blaine walked over to the bed and laid down against the pillow, Kurt ignored him and went over to shopping bags on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked curiously as he turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels looking for the right one.

"Making myself useful" Kurt said as he searched through the bag looking for his gloves. Kurt finally found them and ripped them out of the packaging. Kurt squeezed his hands through them and discarded the box on the ground. Kurt picked up the bags and threw them unceremoniously onto Wes's bed.

"But I thought you were gonna watch the game with me" Blaine said as he continued to look at the screen.

"What preconceived idea gave you that impression?" Kurt asked sarcastically as he started to pick out the clothes from the bags.

"Kurt, please; I would really appreciate it if you watched it with me" Blaine purred, Kurt stopped folding the shirt in his hands and looked back at Blaine who was smirking at him suggestively.

"No" Kurt said slowly and turned back to the clothes.

"Please" Blaine asked hopefully.

"No" Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine's closet and started to hang up the shirts.

"I'll start singing if you don't watch it with me" Blaine said matter-of-factly, Kurt just smirked and walked back over to the bags.

"It's not really a threat if I like it" Kurt told as he folded the empty bag and moved on to folding a singlet, Kurt couldn't help but admire how good his gloves looked on his hands.

"I'll buy you something if you watch the game with me" Blaine told, Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up the skate shoes out of the box and walked over to the closet.

"I don't want anything" Kurt explained as he crouched down and placed the shoes on the bottom of the closet.

"I'll buy you a car if you watch the game with me" Blaine pleaded, Kurt stop fiddling with the shoes before slowly turning around to look sceptically at Blaine.

"Did you hear what you just said? Don't you think that that is a bit irrational?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine smiled at Kurt and shook his head.

"You are not buying me a car and I am not watching the game with you" Kurt said matter-of-factly before folding up the empty bags and placing them into the bin. Blaine started to pout before smiling knowingly at Kurt.

"I'll start calling you huggybear and shnookums if you don't watch the game with me" Blaine challenged; Kurt froze in his spot and started to glare. If Blaine thought he was being playful he was dead wrong.

"That got your attention, didn't it honey?" Blaine asked archly, Kurt started to clench his fist and heard the material of the gloves squeak.

"Stop it Blaine" Kurt warned as he slowly unclenched his fist and tried to take a deep breath.

"Stop what, sweetie?" Blaine asked cheekily.

"Don't" Kurt growled.

"Oh honey pie, darling, sweetheart-"

"Blaine shut up" Kurt yelled

"Sorry shnookums" Blaine said through a laugh, Kurt laughed incredulously and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, Blaine eyed him skeptically as he watched Kurt walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Away from you" Kurt said as he opened the door.

"Why, what'd I do?" Blaine asked curiously

"Where do you want me to start Blaine? You are choosing to watch a football game over spending time with me and if I remember correctly all you kept saying to me through the week was how excited you were to get to see me and now that you are, you are sudden more interested in watching a stupid football game. Blaine all I want to do is spend time with you before I have to leave again tomorrow and have to wait another week before I get to see you" Kurt said earnestly.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine said as he got off from the bed and walked over to Kurt, Kurt watched as Blaine put his arms around his waist and smiled at him.

"If you want to spend time with me than watch the game with me" Blaine told as he smiled charmingly at Kurt, Kurt huffed out a sarcastic laugh and pushed Blaine away from him.

"You are so fucking clueless" Kurt muttered before walking out the door and slamming it loudly. Kurt stood outside the door waiting for Blaine to follow him. Kurt thought he was going crazy when he heard footsteps walking away from the door and the TV get turned up louder. Kurt stood outside the door and started to think of what to do. So he could go back in there and wait for Blaine to apologise but he was impressed with his storm out and decided that would just lessen the impact. Kurt glanced at his phone to see that it was only 6:30. Kurt sighed when he heard Blaine cheering, what was he suppose to do now? Kurt leant against the wall and started to think; he had no car so he couldn't go anywhere, the library was probably closed and the senior commons would be busy with people trying to escape crazy roommates. Kurt looked down the corridor and smiled faintly remembering his days at Dalton, even though he only transferred back last week it felt like it was years ago since he had been at Dalton. His week had been crazy at McKinley and hearing about Blaine getting punched by grant only added to the crazy. Kurt looked down and saw his old dorm room door; smiling Kurt started remembering his nights while boarding here. When Blaine would stay over or when Wes and David were up to their crazy antics or when Jeff was bored and demand that Kurt must hang out with him.

"Jeff" Kurt said to himself, Kurt had been so busy this week that he hadn't spoken a word to Jeff and was starting to wonder what he was up to but Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he should go back in the room to see if Blaine wanted to stop watching the game and make out. Hearing the TV being turned up louder again and another cheer from Blaine, Kurt decided that that was all the encouragement he needed and started to walk down to Jeff's room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, so this is super short but i just wanted to update something, please tell me what you think. hopefully it's funny and not stupid. so anyway happy readying :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but reminisce about his time boarding at Dalton as he walked down the corridor towards Jeff's room. Nothing had changed, Kurt hadn't expected it to in a week but it was reassuring to see everything just like he remembered it. Kurt smiled when he saw the huge painting of yellow warbler sitting on a tree branch hanging on the wall. As seemingly innocent as this painting may appear Kurt knew otherwise. Kurt walked to the side of the painting's frame and lifted it off against the wall. Behind the painting, just like he suspected was a small hole in the wall with a crack slowly creeping up the wall. Kurt gently placed the frame against the wall and continued the walk to Jeff's dorm. Kurt had to laugh when he thought back to how it happened. Wes and David, of course were to blame. After a quite energetic Warbler practise, David and Wes were play fighting as Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David were making their way back to Blaine's dorm. Kurt and Blaine hung back a few steps as not to get in the way of an accidental punch. Wes jumped on David's back and tried to tackle him to the ground; but David ended up stumbling backwards and ramming Wes against the wall. Kurt and Blaine stood in shock when they saw Wes's head smash against the wall. Wes as it turned out was perfectly fine but they couldn't say the same about the wall. Wes thought quickly and ran off, he came back 20 minutes later with Thad holding the painting and hung it on the wall. Kurt was amazed that Wes had managed to find a painting big enough to hide the hole and how he hadn't been caught by a teacher. As a cover story Wes told the faculty that the painting was a donation from the Warblers as a token of their gratitude for allowing them to perform around the school. The teachers were so proud that they allowed the warblers to have a day off from school, so it wasn't as bad as Kurt had originally thought. Kurt shook the memory away as he came to a stop outside Jeff's door. Kurt knocked loudly three times on Jeff's door; Kurt swore he heard Jeff fall off his bed when he knocked on the door. Kurt stood outside the door waiting impatiently for Jeff to answer.<p>

"Answer the door" Kurt barely heard.

"Hell no you answer the door" Kurt heard someone whisper back, Kurt was confused; Jeff didn't have a roommate, so who was in there? Kurt decided to knock again a bit hesitantly. The door opened instantly but only a few inches to reveal Jeff's face.

"Hey Jeff" Kurt said cheerfully, from what Kurt could see; Jeff really didn't look like his usual self. Jeff's hair was a bit dishevelled and unorganised, his lips were slightly swollen and redder then usually and he looked a little embarrassed to see Kurt.

"Oh my god Kurt what are you doing here?" Jeff asked in surprised, Kurt tried to look inside the room but Jeff closed the door slightly.

"I came to visit Blaine" Kurt said sceptically as he continued to look at Jeff.

"That's great, you should go back to him" Jeff told and tried to close the door, Kurt quickly put his hand on the door and stopped it from closing.

"I would but we kind of had a fight, can I come in?" Kurt asked curiously, Jeff glanced back into his room then looked back at Kurt disappointedly.

"Yeah sure" Jeff told, Kurt heard what sounded like a disappointed groan from inside the room, Kurt shrugged it off and went to open the door fully only to be stopped by Jeff once again.

"Can you hang on for like 30 seconds?" Jeff asked as he glanced back in his room again.

"I-" Kurt was cut off by the door slamming in his face. This seemed to confuse Kurt further, Jeff was the nicest guy Kurt knew; well apart from Blaine but Jeff was acting strange to say the least. Jeff's abruptness was almost coming of rude. Kurt continued to wait outside Jeff's room; Kurt heard something crash on the other side of the door and shook his head.

"Jeff hurry up" Kurt ordered.

"Two seconds" Jeff told, Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded to scowl at the door. Jeff opened the door and gave Kurt a once over.

"Nice shirt" Kurt said sarcastically as he looked at a shirtless Jeff in a pair of loose fitting jeans, Jeff looked down at his chest and smiled awkwardly at Kurt.

"Um, nice gloves" Jeff tried to say casually as he glanced at Kurt's hands; Kurt looked down at his gloves and smiled. Kurt looked back up to Jeff and smirked.

"Nice hickey" Kurt told, Jeff self consciously covered his neck with his palm and looked away from Kurt.

"Not there idiot" Kurt said as he looked down at Jeff's left hip bone; Jeff started to blush and covered it with his other hand.

"Wait, Nick's in London and that looks new. Are you cheating on Nick?" Kurt asked seriously, Jeff just rolled his eyes and pushed the door open fully.

"Hi Kurt" Nick huffed out angrily; Nick had his arms crossed tightly over his chest sitting on Jeff's bed with his back against the wall. Kurt looked around the room to see Jeff's school books splayed on the ground, various items of clothing hanging precariously in different parts of the room and by the piss off look Nick was sporting; Kurt could tell that he had definitely interrupted something.

"Nick got back from London today and only arrived at Dalton 20 minutes ago" Jeff explained "which was probably the best 20 minutes of my life".

"Would have been the best 2 hours of your life if Kurt didn't show up" Nick added petulantly as he started to pout in Kurt's direction.

"Sorry" Kurt said sheepishly, an awkward silence crossed the room and Kurt didn't know what to do. He knew he should probably just leave but he didn't know where else to go.

"So… is there some reason you are here?" Nick asked impatiently.

"Nick" Jeff scolded, Kurt looked back at Nick who was frowning but there was a strong glint of lust glazing over his eyes as he looked at Jeff chest appraisingly.

"Um maybe you should put a shirt on" Kurt suggested, Jeff nodded and walked over to a shirt that was hanging over the back of his desk chair.

"Kurt!" Nick whined "I just spent the last 20 minutes taking his clothes off now you're forcing him to put more on. Do you know how unfair that is?"

"Nick!" Jeff scorned as he started to blush even more, Nick just rolled his eyes at Jeff.

"I don't think Kurt is that dumb, what else could he have deduced just by gazing around the room" Nick asked.

"He's right and to answer your question I do know how unfair it is" Kurt told as he walked over to Jeff's bed.

"Is it sanitary to sit down?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"It is, sadly" Nick said regretfully as he looked down at the bed in disgust. Kurt rolled his eyes but sat down on the end of the bed; Jeff walked over from the other side of the room; now fully clothed and sat next to Nick. Nick wrapped his arm around Jeff and glared at Kurt.

"Alright, why are you here ruining my evening?" Nick asked pointedly.

"Nick" Jeff said as he slapped Nick's shoulder.

"What, I haven't seen you in 3 weeks; 3 long weeks Jeff. I need to get my hands on every single part of you in all different and magical ways, especially-"Jeff quickly covered Nick's mouth and started look extremely embarrassed. Kurt laughed when he heard Nick still continuing his rant but couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Sorry Nick loses all his inhabitations when he is stressed" Jeff explained, Nick shook his head and took Jeff's hand off his mouth.

"No Nick isn't stressed Nick is horny as fuck" Nick stated, Kurt giggled when he saw Jeff face palm.

"Um so Kurt, what did you and Blaine fight about?"

* * *

><p>Blaine was having a wonderful night, his team was winning, the game was exciting to watch, Wes wasn't there annoying him and Blaine was feeling very relaxed for the first time all day. The only thing that was missing was Kurt. Blaine had no idea where Kurt had disappeared to.<p>

"He'll turn up eventually" Blaine said to himself, Blaine looked back at the screen and cheered when he saw his team score a touch down. Blaine was almost tempted to do a happy dance but reframed. Blaine laid back into his bed as the commercials came on and glanced at his alarm clock. Kurt had been gone for nearly an hour. Blaine was actually very disappointed that Kurt hadn't stayed with him to watch the game. All he wanted to do was watch the game and then he would do what ever Kurt wanted to do. Blaine thought it was a fair trade and Blaine even went shopping with Kurt today even though he hates shopping. Blaine looked back at the screen and for the first time that night he felt a little sad. Blaine felt lonely in his room now; he liked watching football with Kurt. Kurt always made it more interesting. Blaine sighed when the game ended, his team had won which was a plus but he couldn't help but wonder where Kurt was. Blaine reached over for the remote and turned off the TV. Blaine guessed that Kurt was probably with Wes or something. Blaine got up from his bed and walked over to his door; Blaine walked down to David's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" David asked sweetly, Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed quietly.

"It's Blaine let me in" Blaine told, Blaine heard things being shuffled around the room before David finally opened the door.

"You're set for the night, now go away" David said as he dropped something into Blaine's hand and closed the door in his face. Blaine was confused at David's action and looked down in his hand. In his hand laid a box of condoms, Blaine rolled his eyes and stuffed them into his pocket.

"David open the door" Blaine shouted, Blaine heard David growl and pull the door open.

"I'm sure that will last you through the night, if not there is a gas station down the road" David told and went to shut the door again; Blaine stopped it and gave David a quizzical stare.

"Ok sure, do you know where Kurt is?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yes!" Wes cheered from inside the room.

"Fuck" David groaned and reached into his pocket before handing Wes a $20 bill.

"Thank you" Wes said as he snatched it out of David's hand and held it up to the light to check if it was real.

"Wait, Blaine you idiot get in here" Wes said as he grabbed Blaine's shoulders and sat him down roughly on David's bed. Sophie and Charlotte were giggling as they sat next to Blaine.

"Blaine, how you doing" David asked in a condescending tone, Blaine eyed him sceptically as he and Wes stood infront of him with there arms crossed, glaring down at him.

"Fine, I guess" Blaine said carefully, David wheeled his desk chair over infront of Blaine and sat on it backwards resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"Well Blaine, you could be doing a lot more then fine if you were with Kurt. Now tell me what have you been doing for the past hour and a half?" Wes asked curiously as he tightened his glare on Blaine.

"Um watching the game" Blaine said slowly, Blaine saw Wes pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh heavily.

"Girls" David said nonchalantly, Blaine looked at Sophie only to be slapped in the face with a pillow. Blaine was quickly attacked by numerous pillows that were armed by Sophie and Charlotte.

"Stop, stop!" Blaine yelled.

"Alright girls that enough" Wes told, the girls sat back in their previous spots and looked a little crestfallen.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as he tried to straighten up his shirt.

"Well Blaine what you just said was the wrong answer, we are going to use negative reinforcements until you tell us what you should have been doing this whole time" David said slowly.

"What do you mean, I should have been watching the game" Blaine said defensively.

"Girls" Wes gestured.

"No don't please, they're vicious" Blaine told.

"Fine but Blaine think about this logically ok. We left the room for 2 whole hours; the room was completely empty except for Kurt and you. Now you're telling me that you were stupid enough to watch a football game, when you could have easily just gotten the score off the TV the next day. Do you know how moody Kurt is probably being right now? I feel sorry for the poor sucker who had to be on the receiving end of Kurt's rant" Wes said mournfully.

"In my defence, it was a really good game" Blaine said earnestly only to receive a whack in the back of the head by a pillow from Sophie.

"I love you" Wes said fondly, Sophie started to blush and winked at Wes.

"Wes totally irrelevant, stay focus" David scolded, Wes nodded once and looked back at Blaine.

"Now Blaine, tell us what you should have been doing while you had an empty room to yourself" Wes said as if he was talking to a small child.

"Watching the game with Kurt?" Blaine asked more than told Wes rolled his eyes and prompted the girls once again.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" David said sternly, the girls finally stopped hitting Blaine with the pillow.

"Now please enlighten us on how you managed to fuck up your night so atrociously" Wes informed, Blaine scratched his head for a second before looking up at David and Wes.

"Well Kurt said that he wanted to spend time with me and I said that if he wanted to spend time with me he is more than welcomed to watch the game with me than he got angry and told me that I was fucking clueless and walked out of the room" Blaine recited.

"Walked" Wes laughed.

"Well more like slammed the door and stormed out of the room but it totally wasn't my fault" Blaine told.

"Not your fault, of course not" Charlotte cooed sarcastically.

"It's not, I thought that I was a good boy friend and went shopping with him today, even though I hate shopping" Blaine said.

"And what? The reward of sex isn't good enough. Wes jumps at the chance to go shopping, wow Blaine you really are clueless" Sophie said seriously.

"Am not" Blaine said defensively.

"You are, now please go make up with Kurt and go have loud obnoxious sex so I don't have to put up with a prissy Kurt tomorrow and a sullen you for the rest of the week because I can't go through that again" Wes told.

"But I don't know where Kurt is" Blaine said "he probably wouldn't answer if I called him anyway". Wes pulled out his phone and started to ring Kurt.

"Ok" David said as he stood up from his chair and pulled Blaine up with him.

"You are not going to come back to this room again tonight; Wes is going to stay here tonight so you and Kurt don't have to worry about him walking in on you two. It would be a scary sight for all. Now you are going to agree to whatever Kurt wants to do-"

"I don't think i'm really comfortable with you telling me this" Blaine said as he watched David straighten up Blaine's clothes.

"I don't care if Kurt wants to try hand cuffs" David continued as if Blaine hadn't said anything "or even blind folds you need to make Kurt not so up tight ok? So take your midget ass and go have fun with Kurt" David instructed. Blaine nodded reluctantly and looked back as Wes.

"Kurt is in Jeff's room, now go and get out of this room. I don't want to see your ugly face again until tomorrow, I wont come back to the room until 11 o'clock so that will give you time to make your self presentable and clean up if necessary" Wes said as he started pushing Blaine out of the room.

"Ok, 11 o'clock" Blaine repeated.

"Good now go" Wes said as he pushed Blaine out of the room.

"Where am I going again?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Jeff's room!" everyone shouted.

"Right, ok bye I guess" Blaine said as the door shut in his face. Blaine took a deep breath and started to walk down to Jeff's room, he hoped Kurt wouldn't be too mad at him.

* * *

><p><strong>so for the next chapter, do you want something smutty or skip that and go for a more sweet, romantic with making out? let me know ;)<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. i am so sorry that it took me this freaking long to get this uploaded, i just couldnt get the sweet romantic/ smut balance thing to work in my favour so hopefully i didnt completely ruin the story with this chapter. there is no realy smut so i am sorry for everyone who was expecting it but it wouldnt really have worked with this story considering how tame it is but there is 'implied'. god that sounds lame but please read it and tell me what you think i would love to know**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been sitting in Jeff's room for a fair while now, explaining everything to Nick and Jeff about Kurt and Blaine's fight. Jeff had been listening attentively for the most part while Nick had blatantly been ignoring Kurt and kept trying to distract Jeff. Kurt was starting to feel like he was intruding on Nick and Jeff's reunion but Jeff kept assuring him that it was fine but Nick wasn't so polite. Jeff tried his best to ignore Nick's advances as he would start kissing his neck or start to run his hands over Jeff's torso. At the start Jeff started out by swatting Nick's hand away or pushing him back but Jeff found it easier to just ignore Nick an eventually he would stop. Kurt was just summing up his story when he saw Nick sitting against the headboard with his arms crossed with a huge pout on his face but there was a faint hint of a smile as he looked at Kurt. Jeff's smile wasn't as subtle as Nick's and rolled his eyes as Kurt finished recounting his evening.<p>

"So that's about it, I mean I have given Blaine everything he wanted today and then he turns around and does this shit to me" Kurt said hastily as he sat on the end of the bed and crossed his arms as he leant against the bed post. Kurt watched as Jeff and Nick exchanged an amused look then smiled at Kurt.

"Do you want to or can I?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Together" Nick said simply.

"Aw that's so romantic" Jeff cooed, Kurt was too confused to realise what was happening before he felt a pillow slam into the left side of his head.

"Ow! What the fu-"Kurt was cut off by another slam to the other side of his head. Jeff and Nick we were now towering over Kurt and repetitively hitting him with various pillows in their hands.

"Stop! Stop it!" Kurt yelled, after a few more blows to the head Jeff and Nick finally relented. Kurt sat up from being pinned down by the blows of the pillow and tried to straighten up his clothes to no avail. Kurt huffed and looked back to see Nick and Jeff looking between happy and proud of themselves.  
>"What was that for? You messed up my hair, do you know how long that took for me to perfect it this morning?" Kurt asked as a hand flew to his hair trying to smooth down the mess that the pair had created.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt you really are stupid aren't you?" Nick asked knowingly.

"I resent that, I'm not stupid" Kurt said defensively.

"You are" Jeff agreed.

"How so?" Kurt asked curiously, giving up on the monstrosity that his hair had become.

"You realise what you have done to Blaine don't you? He is not a machine, he can't be on the go all the time" Nick told.

"I know that he is not a machine that is why I wanted to stay in tonight and not do anything. Well not nothing but, you know" Kurt said blushing slightly.

"Kurt you interrupted Jeff and I who were about to do it so I think all modesty has flown out the window at this point" Nick told, Kurt blushed a little self consciously and turned away from Nick.

"He's right Kurt-"

"I'm always right"

"Oh course you are" Jeff said condescendingly as he patted Nick on the head, Kurt smiled when he saw Nick roll his eyes.

"Kurt you do understand what you have done to Blaine don't you?" Jeff asked suddenly serious.

"I haven't done anything to Blaine because he is so freaking absorbed by sports that he wouldn't notice me even if I was walking around the dorm room naked" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Ew, now that is a scary thought" Nick said cheekily.

"Shut up" Kurt snapped petulantly.

"Hey the only guy I want to see naked is Jeff and I would very much appreciate it if you left so I can pursue it. Look at him sitting there, exuding pure sex; he is so excruciatingly hot" Nick said matter-of-factly.

"For the love of god, Nick would you please shut the fuck up" Jeff said embarrassedly.

"I thought you loved it when I told the truth" Nick said, highly amused by Jeff's discomfort.

"I do but that is different, you don't just voice your fantasies to random people" Jeff explained.

"Thanks" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you know what I mean; besides we are getting way off track. Kurt you need to understand something about guys ok?" Jeff started; Kurt eyed him sceptically but let him continue.

"I am a guy but continue".

"As many people think that guys are completely complicate and don't get me wrong, they can be. Isn't that right Nick?" Jeff asked, Nick rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore him.

"But there is one simple thing that you must remember, they all need their 'Me' time" Jeff told.

"Yes but Blaine has had his 'Me' time all this week, am I really that selfish to ask him to spend one night with me?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Of course not but I assume that you spent all afternoon with him yesterday and all of last night together and this morning and all day together and now you are getting cranky because he wanted to watch the game?" Jeff asked, Nick leant over and deftly whacked Kurt on the back of the head.

"Ow" Kurt said as he rubbed the back of his head as he glared at a far too proud looking Nick.

"Now Kurt you are starting to sound like a whiny little bitch 'oh woe is me, Blaine isn't making out with me; I have to go tell everyone my problems instead of talking to Blaine about it" Nick told.

"Like how you are becoming a whiny little bitch and telling me how annoyed you are because Jeff won't even kiss you right now" Kurt challenged.

"Please I do not whine, I just explain my annoyance in a very proper way" Nick replied.

"Uh huh" Kurt said disbelieving.

"Kurt-"Jeff was Kurt off when Kurt's phone started to ring.

"One sec" Kurt said as he clicked the answer button on his phone.

"What Wes?" Kurt asked

"Where are you?" Wes asked abruptly.

"Jeff's room why-"the line went dead, Kurt just shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry where were we?" Kurt asked politely.

"What I was saying Kurt is that you should have talked to Blaine first and maybe considered that he wanted to relax for a while be he did something a little more, strenuous" Jeff said airily.

"What happened to all modesty flying out the window?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Do you want my amazing advice or do you want to keep wallowing in your own self pity?" Jeff asked harshly.

"Fine please enlighten me with your brilliant advice" Kurt told.

"Well Kurt" Jeff begun, Kurt saw the bored look return back to Nick's face and sighed when he saw Nick start to kiss Jeff's neck and shoulder's again. Kurt had to give Jeff some credit though; he was trying extremely hard to ignore Nick.

"Uh, what I was saying is" Jeff tried to say as Nick's hand started to roam over the exposed skin of Jeff's torso, Jeff looked away and tried to focus hard on Kurt's face.

"You were giving me advice" Kurt reminded.

"Yes advice, Kurt I think you should go back to Blaine's room and talk to him about it. He probably has had enough 'Me' time and would want to talk to you any way" Jeff said, his voice becoming slightly breathless by the end of the conversation.

"I think I understand now what you are trying to explain" Kurt said earnestly.

"Took you long enough" Nick muttered before he bit down on Jeff's collarbone.

"Dude seriously can you stop?" Jeff asked as he tried to pry Nick away from his collarbone.

"Did you really just call him 'dude'?" Kurt asked amusedly.

"I know he has the most affectionate names for me" Nick said sarcastically.

"Oh and to answer your question, no I can't stop" Nick said as he started to kiss just under Jeff's earlobe.

"I swear I should just punch him in the balls that would stop him" Jeff said exasperatedly, a little smile on his face as he started to think about it.

"You would never do that you love them too much" Nick told.

"True" Jeff agreed.

"Guys, i'm right here and I don't really want to talk about Nick's balls" Kurt reminded.

"I do" Nick muttered under his breath.

"Fine, but Kurt I really think that you should go talk to Blaine now" Jeff said earnestly.

"Yeah I know, but what do I say?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Words in the form of a sentence, Jeeze Kurt he is your boyfriend. I would have thought you would have an idea on how to talk to him by now. What has it been 2 months or something?" Nick asked before going back to ravishing Jeff's neck, Jeff was grasping tightly at his bed spread.

"10 and a half" Kurt stated.

"Wow 10 and a half, Jeeze Jeff and here I thought our 2 years and 5 months was a long time but look at them go" Nick said sarcastically.

"It's been 2 years and 7 months moron" Jeff told as he pushed Nick back off his neck again and tried to move away.

"You sure?" Nick asked, there was 3 timid knocks on the door. Jeff got out of Nick's grasp and made his way to the door.

"It has" Jeff said as he opened the door; Kurt noted Jeff was a little disappointed.

"Ha ha Nick got in trouble" Kurt sing songed, Nick laughed sarcastically before punching Kurt's arm.

"Ow, that was uncalled for" Kurt snapped as he rubbed his tender arm.

"No, what was uncalled for was you coming to Jeff's room on the night of my return" Nick retorted.

"Are you ever going to let this go?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"Kurt, Blaine's here" Jeff said quietly.

"Oh hi Blaine" Nick said excitedly as he jumped up from the bed.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"What I can't visit my boyfriend?" Nick asked defensively as he hoisted Kurt off the bed and dragged him towards the door.

"You can but I thought you were in London" Blaine explained.

"Well I took this thing called a plane and flew through the air and magically landed in Westerville. Any more personally invasive questions you would like to ask?" Nick asked threateningly.

"Um no that's ok, can I just talk to Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Sure!" Nick said as he pushed Kurt into Blaine and out the door.

"Hi" Kurt said awkwardly as he straightened himself up so he wasn't leaning on Blaine. Kurt heard the door slam shut behind them then a loud crash against the door.

"Are they ok in there, I think we should help them" Blaine said as he reached for the door knob before Kurt stopped him.

"I think we would probably be helping them more if we left and didn't disturb them" Kurt said as he heard a loud moan from inside the room. Blaine looked confused before his eyes widened almost comically.

"Are they?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Like Bugs and Lola" Kurt said nonchalantly, Blaine just looked at him in confusion.

"Because they are bunnies" Kurt told which Blaine only looked more confused.

"They will be going at it like rabbits Blaine" Kurt said almost sarcastically, to prove Kurt's point further there was another loud crash from inside the room and what sounded like clothes being thrown against a wall.

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Look can we please go somewhere where I can't hear moans from Nick and Jeff?" Kurt asked impatiently, Kurt shuddered when he heard another loud groan from inside the room; Blaine quickly nodded and took Kurt's hand before they speedily jogged away from the room towards Blaine's. They rounded the corner and Blaine looked down at their intertwined hands and quickly let go.

"Why'd you do that?" Kurt asked sounding a little hurt, Blaine walked up to his door and opened it before ushering Kurt in.

"I know that when your angry at me you don't like to be touched, so" Blaine said as he gestured to them, Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed and watched as Blaine shut the door.

"Yeah, about before" Kurt started awkwardly, Kurt looked up and noticed Blaine was still standing by the door.

"Come here" Kurt said sweetly as he motioned Blaine to join him, Blaine obliged and sat on the other end of the bed and looked at Kurt.

"I was out of line before-"

"No I was-"

"Let me speak, you didn't do anything wrong" Kurt said through a laugh, Blaine always apologised even if it wasn't his fault. Kurt leant over and lightly took Blaine's hand in his.

"I know you hate shopping and I should have respected that you might not have been up to it before" Kurt said earnestly.

"You make me sound old" Blaine joked.

"Even though I am older then you" Kurt mused "but regardless I was wrong to try and make you do something that you didn't want to do".

"Kurt" Blaine laughed quietly "it's not something that I didn't want to do, it's just it would have been nice for you to watch the game with me" Blaine said earnestly as he looked down at their interlocked fingers, toying with Kurt's long delicate fingers and smiling subtly. Kurt looked down as well and smiled gently.

"I know but it's just if I watch the game it's usually with Finn or dad and it's not usually an enjoyable past time since I really don't understand what is happening and I know if I tried distracting you, you would get cranky like you usually do-"

"I don't get cranky" Blaine said defensively.

"Just keep telling yourself that" Kurt said condescendingly, Blaine just rolled his eyes and smiled at Kurt. Kurt looked up and smiled when he met Blaine's eyes. Kurt sat there playing with Blaine's hands for a little while, sitting there in a comfortable silence. All the residual angry melting away as he gazed into Blaine's honey brown eyes. Feeling for the first time that week that everything was ok just because he was there with Blaine; Kurt let out a quiet laugh and shook his head a little.

"What?" Blaine asked with quiet curiosity.

"Nothing, just reflecting on this week" Kurt told.

"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy hasn't it?" Blaine said in thought.

"Its better now" Kurt said earnestly as he lightly traced Blaine's hand with his fingers, feeling the roughness of Blaine's knuckles but the softness of his palm.

"So are we good?" Blaine asked unsurely.

"I think so, if you weren't so clueless then there wouldn't have been anything to fight about" Kurt said teasingly.

"Hey you knew I was clueless from the first time you met me" Blaine said proudly.

"I know, what was I thinking falling for you. Stupid love at first sight" Kurt said with mock annoyance.

"Hopefully you still love me" Blaine asked coyly.

"I fell in love with you from the first glance and I will still be in love with you with my last" Kurt said truthfully.

"I feel like I should say something that will ruin the moment but that was really sweet" Blaine amusedly.

"I know, I'm that awesome" Kurt said lightly, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are, hey did you want to watch a movie or something. There is a stack of movies I haven't watched yet an-"Kurt crawled over to Blaine and silenced him with a kiss.

"I don't want to watch a movie; I think we have wasted enough time don't you?" Kurt asked; Blaine nodded vigorously.

"Oh so now you understand my intentions?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"Shut up and kiss me" Blaine ordered through a laugh, Kurt tilted his head up and kissed Blaine gently on the lips. Kurt leant back against the pillows at the top of his bed and pulled Blaine with him so he was lying on top of Kurt. Kurt placed his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and tugged him down closer to him. Kurt's hand slowly made its way into the back of Blaine's hair, loving the softness of Blaine's gel free curls. Kurt started to laugh quietly against Blaine's lips and Blaine pulled away.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah everything is fine" Kurt said as he lifted his head up to capture Blaine's lips. Kurt tangled his hand in Blaine's hair again and couldn't help but start laughing again; Blaine leant out of the kiss again and kind of looked annoyed.

"Ok so I know kissing me is a pleasurable experience but I never thought it was laughable, is it really that bad?" Blaine asked quizzically, Kurt giggled and shook his head.

"No it's really good, I was just. Do you remember the first time you didn't gel your hair down?" Kurt asked amusedly, Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and didn't look at him.

"Yeah that was a mistake that day" Blaine said regretfully which made Kurt laugh even more.

"Come on it wasn't that bad" Kurt tried to say convincingly even though he was laughing.

"Oh it was, I think that is where the whole Frodo thing started" Blaine said shaking his head slightly.

"Hey at least I got to discover that you could actually look like a teenager instead of Gene Kelly... which isn't necessarily a bad thing" Kurt said impishly.

"Is that so?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, I get to have a movie star look alike for a boyfriend which is an amazing thing" Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the lips again, feeling the softness of Blaine's lips against his own. Breathing in delicious scent that was so typically Blaine, coffee and cologne; something that always made Kurt feel warm and completely at ease. Kurt tilted his head and deepened the kiss, trying to get as close as he could to Blaine. Kurt felt Blaine's hand slowly cascade down his back and quickly stopped it from going any further.

"What wro-"

"Nothing's wrong" Kurt said simply "do you remember when we had our first make out session?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You mean the train wreck extravaganza" Blaine asked lightly.

"Hey don't look at me like, you were the one who almost bit my tongue" Kurt told.

"Yeah, then I bit your lip and made it bleed" Blaine laughed "I was surprised that you even wanted to kiss me again after that".

"Well practise makes perfect, so I just figured that we needed more practise. But you could have helped me when it was bleeding" Kurt told.

"I could have but I was too scared, I thought I broke your lips or something" Blaine said seriously.

"Blaine I don't think you can break someone's lips" Kurt said amusedly.

"Yeah I know but I was still scared" Blaine said as he caressed Kurt's face and pulled him up to meet his lips again. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips for a few minutes, not rushing knowing that they had the whole night. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's fingers ghosting over Kurt's jaw when he kissed him, leaving a tingly sensation in its path. Kurt hummed in delight before breaking the kiss and gently kissing Blaine's forehead.

"That was weird" Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Just another memory that has sprung into my mind" Kurt said earnestly.

"Which memory would that be?" Blaine asked as he started to kiss Kurt's soft neck.

"When I found you waiting in my room after an unpleasant conversation you had with your dad" Kurt explained, Blaine's lips froze against Kurt's neck and Kurt felt Blaine lay ridged above him.

"Shit sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up" Kurt scolded himself.

"No, it's just I wasn't expecting you to say that" Blaine told.

"Sorry, I just remembered that after you came to my room you tried to force me to make out with you-"

"Oh god is that you are feeling now?" Blaine asked alarmed.

"NO! No, no that's not what I feel at all" Kurt told as he gazed up to look in Blaine's eyes.

"No you just needed to feel loved and you came to me, so I guess that was sweet. You know that you can come to me if you ever have a problem with anything, right?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yeah, I know" Blaine said sweetly.

"Good" Kurt said as he started to kiss Blaine again. Kurt let his fingers roam over Blaine's chest, smiling against Blaine's lips; feeling blissfully happy. Kurt opened his eyes and smirked when he saw Blaine briefly looking back at him.

"Hey Blaine, remember when-"

"Kurt, I don't mean to be rude" Blaine said as he leant back to look fully at Kurt "but what is it with you revisiting memory lane?"

"I, I don't really know to be honest. I guess its just I have a lot of good memories shared with you and it just hard not to remember them when I am with you" Kurt said earnestly.

"Ok" Blaine said not really understanding.

"I think what I am trying to say is that… i'm leaving again tomorrow right?" Kurt started; Blaine gave a quick nod and looked a little sullen by the reminder.

"It's just, I have so many fantastic memories with you and if I leave again tomorrow, I wont get to have anymore experiences with you until the weekend" Kurt said sadly.

"You can come back to Westerville through the week and I can come to Lima" Blaine assured Kurt shook his head and looked away from Blaine.

"Blaine please, think about this logically" Kurt said, his voice sounding strained "with warbler practise, glee practise, me working at my dads shop and the copious amount of homework we both have you know that I can't just come to Westerville for an hour then turn back and drive to Lima. I just don't know if this is going to work anymore" Kurt said as a single tear glistened down Kurt's porcelain cheek.

"Are you saying that you want to break up?" Blaine asked barely above a whisper, Kurt's eyes widen with alarm and shook his head hurriedly.

"God no! I want to spend more time with you and if we do that I will never get to see you, why do you?" Kurt asked.

"No, I just thought that was what you were implying" Blaine told.

"Well you brought it up" Kurt said.

"What's that suppose to mean-"

"Blaine" Kurt had to interrupt before things got out of hand.

"It doesn't mean anything, I don't want to break up and I know you don't want to break up but it's just really hard not seeing you everyday, I missed you like crazy-"

"I missed you too" Blaine chimed in.

"So what the hell do we do?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Do you want the terribly optimistic opinion or the truth?" Blaine asked.

"Optimistic then the truth" Kurt said lightly, Blaine let out a quiet chuckle and started to twirl his fingers in Kurt's hair smiling down at him.

"Well the optimist in me would say that we can get through this unscathed, that everything will just fall into place and since we are talking about this that everything will just magically fall into place" Blaine said, Kurt huffed out a sarcastic laugh.

"Exactly why that isn't the right answer and the truth? I really don't know the answer to that, all I know that it won't be easy; you know how hard it was for both of us when you left last Sunday but look at us now. We both got through it-"

"With you getting a black eye and receiving a rather nasty phone call from your dad, yeah the week was just perfect" Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine leant down and pressed a reassuring kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"But who's to say that this week won't be better? And next weekend I will get to see you again so that's a plus I guess" Blaine said.

"You guess?" Kurt asked nonplus.

"I know?" Blaine asked.

"That's better" Kurt laughed before kissing Blaine chastely.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?" Blaine replied as he methodically ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair.

"Can we maybe talk more about this tomorrow, like I want to talk about it and everything but you know the whole, empty room thing" Kurt said gesturing to room they were in.

"Yeah, better make the most of it" Blaine said in agreement, Kurt pulled Blaine back down to meet his lips and ripped apart Blaine jacket, Kurt and Blaine broke the kiss and looked down at the jacket before smiling back at each other.

"Works well" Kurt mused, Kurt reattached his lips to Blaine's and started to slide Blaine's jacket down his arms. Kurt went to push the jacket off the bed when he felt something in the pocket. Kurt stuck his hand in the pocket and pulled out a box of condoms. Kurt eyed them before turning his confused gaze on Blaine, Blaine leant back from Kurt and down at the box in Kurt's hand.

"Oh god, I can't explain" Blaine said quickly.

"So you just carry these around, anticipating this kind of thing?" Kurt asked curiously, amusement seeping into his voice.

"Well no, I was watching the game before and then I couldn't find you so I went looking for you. So I thought you might be with Wes so I went to David's room and I knocked on the door and David thinks he is funny and he gave these to me. Kurt I don't just carry these around expecting to get action, oh god that makes me sound cheap but I'm not. I am highly respectful and I don't expect it but I guess it's good that I am prepared for these situations but but but, you never felt like jumping in and stopping me anytime soon?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt laughing at him.

"You're cute when you ramble" Kurt assured, as he surveyed the box in his hand.

"So David huh?" Kurt mused as he continued to inspect them.

"Yeah he gave them to me" Blaine told reluctantly.

"Should probably send him a thank you card" Kurt said under his breath.

"Well" Kurt said as he smirked impishly up at Blaine.

"Well?" Blaine repeated.

"I guess there is no use letting them go to waste, as you know I don't like to be wasteful" Kurt said in a mock serious tone.

"Yes and not using these would be very wasteful" Blaine said playing along.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"No fucking idea" Blaine told as he flicked off his lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>please review and tell me what you think. i would love to know and reviews are muchly appreciated! :D<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! so i wrote this in a day an i feel pretty proud considering how long it usually takes but i wrote it today the 21st of december so its not like i have been with holding the chapter lol. i have just been working on a few one shots i am in the process of writing an another multi chapter fic. for those who are waiting on another chapter for 'Let's get the party started' i havent even started it because the ideas i have for it are for later chapters and have major writers block for the next chapter so hopefully i will be able to get it written soon. but please enjoy this chapter and and tell me what you think :D**

**P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS/ MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with a flutter of his eyes, quickly trying to adjust them to the light that was protruding through the side window of Blaine's dorm room. Kurt languidly glanced around the room and felt something that resembled shame; Blaine's dorm slightly resembled the shambles of Jeff's from last night. Kurt looked over at Blaine's closet and wondered how his shirt had managed to get on the top it, a sleeve hanging down the front of it. The memory of last night was slowly coming back to Kurt, a rather enjoyable memory Kurt concluded. Blaine had certainly made up for lost time last night that was for sure, doing whatever Kurt wanted which was a plus. Not that Kurt wanted to try anything kinky or whatever but just wanting it to be as intermit as possible. Kurt felt Blaine start to stir against his chest, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's chest before sighing contently and resolving into a deeper sleep. Kurt glanced over at the illuminated clock on Blaine's bedside table and noticed that it was 10am; Kurt remembered distinctly that Blaine had mentioned that Wes was coming back at 11am. Kurt was curious as how they were going to get the dorm room back to a presentable standard. Kurt looked around the room trying to find his jeans. Kurt grumbled to himself when he saw them sprawled out on the floor on Blaine's side, Kurt gently untangled himself from Blaine; placing his head on the pillow and tried to gracefully reach over to grab them off the floor without waking up Blaine. Kurt leant across and successfully grabbed them off the floor before accidently slipping and landing hard on Blaine's chest. Blaine's eyes blinked opened alarmed and his countenance broke into a devious smile as he tightly gripped Kurt's naked hips.<p>

"Up for round 4 are we?" Blaine whispered impishly as his finger's traced up Kurt's sides, still smirking at Kurt. Kurt frowned a little in confusion and shook his head.

"Um when exactly did round 3 happen?" Kurt asked confusedly as he tried to roll on to the side of the bed only to be held firmly in Blaine who was still enjoying the touch of Kurt's soft skin against his calloused fingertips.

"Oh I can assure you it happened" Blaine said as he placed his hands on either side of Kurt's hips and quickly rolled over to trap Kurt under him. Kurt's breathing caught as he looked up at Blaine who was smirking down at him.

"I didn't exactly hear you detest the thought of round 4" Blaine said as he leant down and started to kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt tried to make his thoughts coherent but feeling Blaine's naked growing bulge against his own was starting to prove difficult. Kurt leant his head back to expose more of his neck for Blaine and was reminded of his earlier mission when he saw his shirt again on top of the closet.

"Um... Blaine" Kurt said, hating how breathless his voice had become. Blaine didn't even bother to pull away as he mumbled a 'hmm' against Kurt's neck; the vibrations feeling excruciatingly wonderful.

"I don't mean to be a buzz kill of whatever but you did say that Wes was going to be here at 11 and it's already 10, so that doesn't really give us a lot of time to even make the room presentable but we should probably start now" Kurt reminded, not really even believing what he was saying because no way in hell did he want to stop what Blaine was doing. Through Kurt's speech Blaine had started to kiss down Kurt's neck and made his way to Kurt's nipples. Sucking and slightly bitting at them, causing indecent things to happen to Kurt.

"But I'm not done" Blaine mumbled as he kissed down the middle of Kurt's torso stopping just under his bellybutton.

"Well I was thinking" Kurt managed to say as he felt Blaine start to place open mouth kisses on his hip bone.

"That we both probably need a shower and there is one in there that isn't being used. So maybe a quick shower together would fulfil both our desires rather fast, and then leave us ample time to get the room back to its prior state" Kurt said breathlessly as he arched his back when he felt Blaine start to stroke his inner thigh.

"A shower would be rather enjoyable" Blaine said as he kissed his way back to Kurt's mouth and eagerly tugged Kurt out of the bed and dragged him to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After a shower which left Kurt feeling dirtier then when he went in Kurt had dressed in what he considered to be his comfy clothes; but Blaine couldn't really understand how skinny jeans could be considered to be comfy but he didn't question it. Kurt had made a quick playlist on Blaine's iPod and plugged it into the dock as he attempted to start on the disaster the room had turned into. Kurt found himself singing under his breath as he gathered up his clothes from last night that were strewn around the room. Kurt went to pick up one of his gloves from Blaine's desk when Blaine grabbed his hand and twirled him around before pulling him against his chest. Blaine took a step forward and dipped Kurt, laughing giddily.<p>

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked as he was brought back up to a standing position only to be twirled around again.

"Dancing" Blaine said simply as he smiled cheekily at Kurt.

"Well yes I gathered that much but ballroom dancing to 'Turn Me On' by Nicki Minaj isn't really fitting and why are we dancing?" Kurt asked as he felt Blaine's hand glide down his back to rest on his ass.

"Because I like to dance" Blaine said as he continued to lead Kurt around the room.

"Or you just like to get the opportunity to feel me up without being judged for it" Kurt told as he let himself be coerced into another dip by Blaine.

"You're not judging me? I thought I would never see the day" Blaine said playfully, Kurt lightly swatted Blaine and rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on we have way too much to do before Wes comes back" Kurt said as he placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips and walked across the room to make the bed putting fresh, clean sheets on; Blaine followed after Kurt to help. Kurt and Blaine mostly worked in silence with music subtly playing the background, only occasionally asking where something would go or look up and catch a glance at each other. Kurt was still on his cloud of euphoria after last night and this morning. It wasn't like it was their first time or anything but they had been so busy lately that they hadn't had the chance to be as intermit as they wanted to be, so last night had definitely made up for it. Kurt was recounting this morning's shower in his head when he heard shouting from the hallway, Kurt quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Blaine who hadn't heard.

"Hey turn that down for a sec" Kurt told as he strained his ear to here more clearly, Blaine quickly turned his iPod volume down and understood what Kurt was hearing.

"Is that singing?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded and traipsed over to the door. Kurt opened the door and looked down the corridor; Kurt smiled to himself when he felt Blaine start to hug him from behind and leant his head against Kurt's. Kurt couldn't see anyone but he could definitely hear someone singing.

_I just had sex and it felt so good_

"Oh my god is that Nick?" Blaine asked amusedly, Kurt nodded and shared a smirk with Blaine.

_He let me put my penis inside him_

"I like his modified lyrics" Kurt said through a quiet chuckle, Kurt saw Nick skip around the corner; narrowly missing Jeff's grasp as he tried to stop him, Nick cackling wildly as he ran down the corridor.

"Nick, come back here!" Jeff shouted as he chased him down the corridor.

_I just had sex and I'll never go back_

Nick smirked and winked at Kurt as he ran into Blaine's dorm room almost knocking Kurt and Blaine to the ground in haste to get into the room, Kurt couldn't help but laugh when he saw Jeff's flustered face as he stood in the doorway glaring at Nick. Nick made his way onto Wes's bed and started to jump on it. Nick started jumping up and down erratically on the bed and pointed to Kurt

_Have you ever had sex? I have it felt great_

_It felt so good when I did it with my penis_

Nick sung as he thrusted his hips forward and rocked his hands back, Kurt glanced over at Jeff to see him with his head in his hands muttering profanities under his breath; Kurt started to chortle. Nick continued to sing and dance around the room.

"Nick you will never have sex again if you don't stop singing" Jeff threatened; Nick stood dead in his tracks and grimaced at Jeff; deep in thought. Nick was quiet for about ten seconds before he rushed over to Jeff and encircled him in a hug.

_I just had sex and my dreams came true_

_(Dreams came true)_

_So if you had sex in the last thirty minutes _

_Then you are qualified to sing with me_

Blaine glanced at Kurt with a pleading a look, Kurt shook his head. Blaine whined a little and started to pout; Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's neck muttering a breathy 'please' against Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes before allowing Blaine to join Nick. Blaine skipped over to Nick and they both started to jump on the bed again.

_I just had sex_

_(Everybody sing)_

_And it felt so good_

_(We all had sex)_

"What the fuck is going on?" Wes asked bewildered as he walked into the room with Sophie in tow, Blaine and Nick continued to jump on the bed and smiled cheekily at Wes. Sophie looked confused and looked to Jeff and Kurt for an explanation.

"They are singing because they both have had sex in the last thirty minutes" Kurt said nonchalantly, Wes nodded but didn't look like he understood while Sophie let go of Wes's hand.

"Excuse me" Sophie said quietly as he ran and hopped up on Wes's bed before joining Nick and Blaine in song. Kurt had to laugh; he would have expected that reaction from Wes not Sophie. But considering that most people considered Sophie as one of the boys it was understandable.

"Wait, weren't you in David's room. How could you have possibly had sex in there?" Kurt asked curiously as he watched Blaine jumping on the bed, ready to spring into action if he fell off and hurt himself.

"Well David is taking Charlotte back to Dayton now so we had a window of opportunity. Besides he was being a dickhead last night and I thought the perfect revenge would be to have sex on his bed" Wes said matter-of-factly, Jeff looked horrified.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" Jeff muttered.

"Done" Wes told, Jeff rolled his eyes and looked back Nick.

"Jeff, come join us!" Nick cajoled, Jeff crossed his arms casually over his chest and leant against the doorframe.

"I would but we have to go back to your house for Sunday lunch of whatever excuse your mum made so she could see me because she missed me so much and there is about half an hour before we have to be there" Jeff reminded, smiling coquettishly at Nick.

"So we will go in half an hour" Nick said nonchalantly.

"Yes but I think that we should probably get ready before we go" Jeff said impishly, smiling suggestively at Nick.

"I don't take long to get ready so we'll go back to your room later" Nick told.

"Well I don't want to wear these clothes, so maybe you could help me choose something to wear" Jeff said suggestively.

"Take Kurt he is into clothes" Nick said knowingly, Sophie groaned agitatedly and whispered something in Nick's ear. Nick's eyes widened almost comically and jumped off the bed running towards Jeff and leading him out of the room. Kurt turned back from watching them and smiled at Blaine.

"And I thought you were clueless" Kurt mused.

"Am not"

"You are" Wes, Sophie and Kurt all chorused.

"Everyone is against me" Blaine said petulantly, Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to Blaine to pull him into a hug. Wes walked around the room and inspected it; making sure that everything was correctly in its place. Sophie just looked bored and smoothed out Wes's bedspread before sitting down on it and started to play a game on her phone. Kurt walked over to Blaine's bed, dragging Blaine with him. Kurt sat down on the bed and started play with Blaine's hand he was holding, the reminder of them needing to talk coming to a front in Kurt's mind. Kurt looked up when he felt Blaine place his other hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, Kurt shook his head and looked over to Wes and Sophie who were sitting on Wes's bed.

"Hey guys can we talk to you for a minute?" Kurt asked, sounding a little down trodden. Wes nodded and walked over with Sophie and sat on the end of Blaine's bed.

"What's up?" Wes asked curiously, Kurt took a deep breath before leaning against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine immediately wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and tugged him close against him.

"Sophie lives in Dayton right?" Wes nodded once "and I know that is an hour away and you two have been together for a fair while now so I was just wondering how you two manage a long distance relationship?" Kurt asked curiously, Kurt was a little surprised when Sophie chuckled and grasped Wes's hand.

"We don't really manage all that well, I mean sure we see each other on the weekends and some days through the week but it is not really as much as I would like to see Wes. It's really hard especially since both of our schools aren't co ed so one of us can't just come and enrol. But we make it work, with school dramas and family I need some sort of stability which Wes provides" Sophie told, Kurt huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry but Wes isn't really that stable, well mentally stable anyway" Blaine teased, Wes just shrugged.

"You just don't know him like I do, Wes has helped me through so much and I have been there for him when he needed it. But the whole long distance thing is a bitch, so that's why we become inseparable on the weekends because I know that I won't get to spend time with him on school mornings or during school. But texting helps and calling each other is extremely helpful" Sophie told, Kurt didn't really feel convinced. Sophie couldn't go to the same school because their schools weren't co ed but Kurt could be with Blaine and he was throwing that chance away. Kurt looked down at his and Blaine's intertwined fingers and felt a twinge of guilt.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, Kurt shook his head and hugged Blaine tightly; hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's back and kissed his temple.

"Hey, could you guys maybe give us some time please?" Blaine asked, Wes nodded and gently patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Take it easy Kurt" Wes said earnestly and left the room with Sophie. After the door clicked shut Kurt allowed a few tears to stray from his eyes.

"Kurt, it's going to be ok" Blaine assured, Kurt shook his head and leant back so he could look at Blaine's face. Kurt could tell his eyes were now blood shot and he probably looked disgusting but he didn't care.

"No Blaine it's not, didn't you hear what Sophie said? She said it is so hard for her to be away from Wes all the time and I don't know if I can be as strong as her, I can't be away from you for too long it just hurts too much" Kurt told as he went back to his previous spot and buried his face against Blaine's neck. Breathing in Blaine's typical cologne, loving the comforting effect it was giving Kurt. Blaine continued to rub Kurt's back as he talked.

"I know it's hard but we got through this week didn't we, sure we had a few bumps in the road but it all smoothed over didn't it? And Sophie gave us advice on how to get through this didn't she, texting, calling and we can even Skype it you want. Kurt I want to make this as easy on the both of us because I know how much we both need each other. So we have to make this work, we have to, we just have to" Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's temple again and rested his head on Kurt's letting a few of his own tears fall. Kurt rubbed Blaine's back trying to offer some comfort. Kurt laid there with Blaine for a while not really knowing what to say, all Kurt knew was as much as he needed Blaine to be there for him Blaine needed Kurt just as much and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is ready for an epilouge?<strong>


	40. Epilogue

_Hey guys!_

So I know this is way over due but I felt like I had to end this chapter and offer some closure.

So I am going to get a bit emotional now.

This is the first Fic I ever wrote. When I started this story I was very sick. I had pneumonia and almost died because it was so bad, I then got chronic sinusitis, chronic fatigue, lung infection, chest infection, throat infection and a lot of other things plus a severe bout of depression.

I learnt who my real friends were when I got sick. Most of my 'friends' didn't believe I was sick, there were rumours spread that I was faking it, that I was on drugs, that I was pregnant, that I was being an attention seeker but I have plenty of doctor's certificates to prove that I was legitimately sick.

I was so depressed that I hated my life and everyone in it. But the only thing that kept me going was Glee and all of you guys and girls.

I thought about not continuing this story and then one night I received about 16 reviews from Jememj. I don't know if you still read this story but thank you so much for all the reviews and to everyone else:

-yeah its glee

-whycauseican

-Majoo

-tweeti-pretti

-ImDefyingGravity13

-leahmo34

-every1isacharacter

-kurtcoblaine-klainetrain

-GleekOutKlaine

-LouieBlue

-Alexmaxcullen

-Millie

-Sweet Porcelain loves Hobbit

-clairebusby66

-foreverklainer

-houseofnightfan1

-Shannon

-Pat

-BrooketheLlama

-marli-slashs fan

-Hpmaniaccprt2

-random-gleekV

Might not be the most othodox thing ever but I wanted to thank every review because each and everyone meant something to me when I felt like I had nothing to live for. So I thank you and to all the people who read this story.

So enjoy the very last chapter of Bye Bye Dalton

Love Squiggle xoxo

* * *

><p>Blaine checked his hair in the car's rear view mirror for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes. He was nervous.<p>

It had been a month since his beloved boyfriend had returned back to McKinley High and he hated it. Dalton just wasn't that appealing to him anymore. He had his friends, the Warblers, his solos and shared a great relationship with his teachers but that wasn't enough for him anymore. When Kurt left Dalton, a piece of Blaine left too, he couldn't focus anymore. The lectures were boring, teachers annoyed him and constantly having his phone taken off him when he was caught texting Kurt was becoming tiresome.

He was a mess. As soon as school was out he would ring Kurt and they would talk for hours or they would Skype. The Warbler liked being able to see his boyfriend when he couldn't do it in person. Blaine was constantly tired after staying up all hours of the night but it was worth it.

The thing he missed the most was not being able to touch Kurt. It had taken him two weeks to remember not to go to Kurt's room and walk him to class. As corny as it sounds, he missed the little things. Holding Kurt's hand as they walked to class, his boyfriend's hand on his knee as they listened to the Warblers council discuss their upcoming performances, the quick kiss on the cheek they exchanged before class or hugging Kurt from behind and resting his head on the countertenor's should when he became tired. The constant reminders around the school didn't help either.

Nick and Jeff were some of his closest friends; he knew it wasn't their fault that they had always been overly affectionate with each other. The way Jeff sat on his boyfriend lap at lunch and played with Nick's hair or in Blaine's opinion the stupid love sick gazes they shared, he always managed to catch the brunette staring at the blonde lovingly, the Warbler would roll his eyes when he saw them blush or smile nervously when they would catch one of them looking at each other. Disgusting. Well it would be cute if he didn't find them so irritating.

Everyone knew that Jeff and Nick were made for each other; they had been together for as long as anyone could remember but they were even more sickening when Nick had come back from his family holiday and had been without their partners for three long weeks. After Blaine losing Kurt then having to watch the couple reconnect was extremely hard for the troubled Warbler.

Kurt had explained to Blaine that he was finding it tough also. The distance was killing him. He had taken it for granted at Dalton, just walking a few feet then he could see Blaine whenever he wanted.

They felt lost without each other and Blaine knew exactly what he had to do.

Blaine took one last steadying breath, gathered his messenger bag, opened the driver's side door of his Maserati and took the courageous steps towards McKinley High school's front entrance. He saw a group of large jocks staring at him; the Warbler was beginning to become nervous under their gaze. One of the jocks with short spiky blonde hair gave him a small smile and an approving nod. Blaine felt some of his nervous tension leave his body with that small gesture. The Warbler was almost at the door when he felt the group start to fall into step beside him.

'_Oh god," Blaine thought "please don't slushy me. These jeans cost more than their cars."_

"Nice car," appraised a hulking, tan, brunette jock. Or maybe since Blaine was feeling intimated he only appeared to be huge. Blaine pushed through the double doors and turned to the football player.

"Thanks," Blaine said politely.

"How much did that set you back?" another in the group asked. Blaine chuckled to himself remembering how his parents had bought him that car since they had forgot his birthday and thought that it would be a good way to make up for it.

"Oh you don't want to know but it is probably worth more than some people's homes," Blaine told, one let out a low whistle in appreciation.

"So I take it that you are the new kid, word has been spreading fast through the school," the brunette jock asked. That's right, Blaine Anderson was willingly returning to a public school. Leaving the perfect enigma that was Dalton Academy. He was tremendously scared if he was perfectly honest, after hearing everything that Kurt had suffered through here and having his own troubles at the Sadie Hawkins dance, he was terrified. But he couldn't be away from Kurt any longer.

"Sure am. My name's Blaine," he told as he held his hand towards the jock. He mentally cringed at his stupidity but didn't worry when his hand was shook.

"Derek," he spoke then started pointing to his friends "that's Matt, Lucas, Rick, Gabe and Chase." Blaine nodded and said hello. They walked around the corner and into the main hallway, amazed when people split like the red sea at their presence. They moved along the hallway and Blaine scanned his eyes for any view of his boyfriend. He looked back to see Derek staring at him.

"You seem pretty fit," Derek conceded.

"Yeah, I have been a boxer for five years now," he casually left out the part about being in a show choir. He was on good terms with the jocks and he didn't want to jeopardise that.

"Really, well if you were interested, the football team are looking for players," Blaine's face screwed up in confusion. "We have a lot of muscle on the team but no speed. You should try out." Derek cajoled, his friends agreeing behind him. Out of all the things that had come into Blaine's mind about attending McKinley, this was the last scenario that he would have thought of.

"Yeah I'll think about, it's only my first day." Blaine explained.

"Sit with us at lunch and we can tell you more about the team," Chase encouraged.

"Um…sure." Better to make friends than enemies. "Can any of you tell me where Kurt Hummel is?"

"What would you want with Hummel?" Rick asked, disgruntled. Blaine automatically disliked rick.

"Hey Hummel's not that bad," Lucas told "his voice is annoying as hell and dresses weird but he is alright aside from that." _Blaine, keep your mouth shut and don't say anything unless you want to die_.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Blaine spoke "but it is kind of important if I see him before class starts."

"You could try his locker; he is always fixing his hair. Damn near sprayed me in the face with his hair spray. A locker shove set him right though," Rick said with a dark chuckle. Blaine gripped the strap of his bag and resisted giving into his desires and punching him the face.

"If you go to the end of this corridor then turn right, about half way down is his locker." Derek said as he gestured with his hand in the direction he should go.

"Thank you," Blaine said as he started off in the direction the jock had told him to, hoping that he wasn't pulling a prank and sending him the wrong way.

"See you at lunch Anderson!" they called as he rounded the corner. He shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face. They either liked Blaine for his dashing good looks, his friendly personality or his car. Either way he was happy they weren't beating him up.

He hastily walked down the corridor and felt a huge grin spread on his face. There was Kurt, staring into the mirror on his locker door, fixing his already perfect hair. Blaine was also ecstatic when he noticed Kurt was wearing his white skinny jeans, the ones that looked like they were painted on.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was too preoccupied to see anything but himself in the mirror so he walked over to his locker and closed the door. His boyfriend looked adorably confused before grinning when he saw the now ex-Warbler in front of him.

"Blainey!" Kurt squealed as he launched himself at Blaine. The ex-Warbler laughed as he caught Kurt and hugged him back just as tight.

"Blainey?" he questioned. Loving how Kurt nuzzled his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Shut up, I haven't seen you in five days, twelve hours and thirty two minutes. I'm allowed to miss you." Kurt defended.

"You counted?" Blaine asked curiously, he felt Kurt nod against his shoulder. He thought it was odd that the countertenor was still clinging to him and wasn't afraid of the surrounding people.

"Did you really expect anything less? Kurt asked cheekily. Seeming to have remembered something, he shot back and stared at Blaine. "What are you doing here? You are going to be so late for school!"

"I'm already at school," Blaine told, smirking delightedly when he saw confusion then realisation flash on his gorgeous boyfriend's face.

"Wait," Kurt said slowly, Blaine nodded with a huge grin before catching Kurt again as he hugged him. He never wanted to see that smile leave his boyfriend's face. It quickly changed when Kurt leant back and his countenance had changed to worry.

"Wait, wait. You didn't do this for me, did you? If-if you did this for me, it would be very romantic for one, but I mean, it could lead to resentment, which could lead to anger which could lead to a horrible, horrible nasty break up, like you know on 'The Bachelorette' when we watched it, because that was just-"

"I transferred because I couldn't stand to be away from the one I loved," Blaine said earnestly, the response seemed to make Kurt giddy as his smile returned. "Over the past couple weeks, I have realised that I can't be away from you Kurt. I'm a mess; ask anyone at Dalton they will tell you so. I have asked Wes and David so many times how they manage to keep their relationships with their girlfriends but Kurt that's just not who I am. They like there space and I couldn't think of anything worse than giving up the opportunity to be with you. I can't function without you Kurt. So I transferred, it was hard saying goodbye to all the Warblers but I knew it would be more rewarding if I came here."

"But where will you stay? You can't drive four hours every day going back and forth from school."

"I'm renting an apartment," Blaine explained, he continued when he saw Kurt mutter the ex-Warbler's last statement. "It is cheaper than attending Dalton and my parents agreed to it. So that means I get to attend McKinley and see you every day. Plus if I miss any of the guys from Dalton they can stay at my place."

"It just seems so surreal," Kurt said in a disbelieving tone. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to his chest again and whispered in his ear "I can't believe this is happening."

Squeezing Kurt one last time before letting go Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Believe it." Deciding that they could continue any intentions Blaine had back at his apartment after school, he reached for his timetable in his jeans and gazed at it.

"Wanna show me where room 102 is?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded enthusiastically, righted his messenger bag as the set off towards the ex-Warblers first class; enjoying the grins spread across their faces.

They were almost at the class when they past the group of jocks Blaine had encountered that morning. Kurt stiffened beside him while his boyfriend was the epitome of calm. The group gave him a nod before walking off, the countertenor turned to him with a quizzical stare.

"What was that about?" he questioned; Blaine smiled and boldly took Kurt's hand.

"Nothing but I have a feeling that everything is going to turn out fine." As they entered the room, a thought occurred to Blaine. He felt, for the first time since his boyfriend left Dalton, he could identify himself as happy and complete.


End file.
